


A better story than Cinderella.

by hiandsuddenlyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Infidelity, Drama, Dubious Consent, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Fanfic, Fluffy, Infidelidad, Infidelity, Lots of drama, M/M, Sequel, Slash, again bc yeh, básicamente es la vida de h y l después de que escaparan, escenas cómicas, hannah walker como la compañera de trabajo de louis, harry secretario, harry wearing a dress, kaius berman como romeo tomlinson styles, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis es mesero, louis y harry tienen hijos, miles de problemas familares, niall como el mejor amigo de harry, nottingham - Freeform, problemas familiares, seraphina affleck como loretta tomlinson styles, vas a sufrir pero también vas a reír en igual forma, ziam, ziam es goals lmao
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 172,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandsuddenlyyours/pseuds/hiandsuddenlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ LIBRO 2 ]</p>
<p>"Dime ¿Has leído la última página...? Dime...¿Valdrá la pena todo nuestro sufrimiento?<br/>Inhala. Exhala. El mundo sigue girando. Mientras nuestros pies toquen el suelo nos toca seguir luchando. "</p>
<p>Audiencia: +14</p>
<p>Género: Angst, Fluffy, Slash. </p>
<p>Precuela: "As happened to Cinderella". Por favor, no leas esta fic si aún no has leído la precuela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pintando la historia con cuatro pinceles.

**Author's Note:**

> Secuela de mi fanfic "As happened to Cinderella"  
> Esta fic aún no está terminada, por lo que los capítulos van a ser subidos mediante los vaya escribiendo, obviamente. Los kudos siempre son muy bienvenidos (: espero que disfruten la lectura!
> 
> No autorizo que NADIE publique mis fanfics. No autorizo adaptaciones, por favor, sepan entender y no insistan. Todas mis obras también pueden ser encontradas en mi cuenta de wattpad.  
> Sólo autorizo traducciones, pero me gustaría que me notificaran antes de que la empiecen a traducir, GRACIAS.  
> Por favor, respete el trabajo ajeno, no re-publique esta fanfic ni ninguna otra sin el previo consentimiento del autor.

                                                                          

**_“Quizás nuestra historia no fue tan bonita como la de cenicienta, quizás en la nuestra hubo más llantos y problemas que alegrías y sonrisas, quizás…seamos ambos unos seres desdichados destinados a sufrir por lo restante de nuestra vida…¿Pero sabes qué? Si me diesen la oportunidad de comenzar todo de nuevo, te volvería a elegir para pasar el resto de mi vida, Lou, una y otra vez….”_ **

 

 

 

_**“Cuando te vi por vez primera, vi el amor, y la primera vez que me tocaste, sentí amor. Después de tanto tiempo, tú aún eres el único. Parece que lo logramos, mira cuán lejos hemos llegado cariño. Quizás tomamos el camino largo porque sabíamos que llegaríamos allí algún día. Ellos decían :"Apuesto a que nunca lo lograrán.” Pero tan sólo mira cómo hemos seguido adelante, aún estamos juntos, aún somos fuertes… Aún eres el único, eres el único al que corro, el único al que pertenezco, el único al que quiero de por vida, aún eres el único, el único al cual amo, el único con el que sueño, el único al que beso en las noches. Estoy tan feliz porque lo logramos, mira cuán lejos hemos llegado mi amor…“**_ - _[You’re still the one / Shania Twain.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKNZH-emehxA&t=NWI4ZGE5MTk4OGE3ZmZjMjdhNGRlYzU3ODU4MTQxZDI0NDVkZjcxYSxZanA4MnFIcQ%3D%3D)_

_"Quiero que seas lo primero que mis ojos vean al despertar, y lo último que vean cuando se cierren para siempre…”_

Los grandes ojos verdes se alzaron, y a través del transparente cristal de la ventana, observaron el vasto cielo. Green Valley amanecía completamente encapotada, anunciando que, quizás, iban a tener posibles chubascos o tormentas. Aquellas espesas nubes grises habían estado merodeando el pequeño pueblo por alrededor de ya casi tres días, pero ahora,  el diluvio parecía certero.

Los colosales y antiquísimos árboles que rodeaban la pequeña vivienda, estaban despojados de sus vestidos frondosos de hojas verdes debido al invierno. En aquellas ramas secas del color de la herrumbre, se posaban algunos gorriones que animaban un poco la mañana. Febrero estaba en su plenitud, regalando sus más tristes paisajes que informaban que aún faltaban bastantes días para el inicio de la primavera.

Harry soltó un suspiro y el vaho que escapó de su boca hizo empañar al vidrio. El muchachito entonces continuó haciendo las tostadas –las cuales ya humeaban e iban tomando ese tono dorado–  y controlando que el agua hirviera para preparar el desayuno.

 

-¿Crees que hoy lloverá?-

 

Inquirió, mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba al castaño sentado a la mesa. Éste esperaba pacientemente por la comida, mientras se entretenía con absoluta concentración en completar un crucigrama de algún periódico viejo que había encontrado. Louis mordía con vehemencia la punta de un lápiz. Alzó su mirada azul y observó al rizado.

 

-No lo creo… –Su vista volvió a bajar.– Ya sabes que el cielo de Inglaterra casi siempre luce nublado, es nuestro clima. De seguro esos nubarrones son sólo absurdas amenazas…-

 

Replicó con normalidad. Harry frunció sus labios y asintió. Giró su rostro, observando por encima de su hombro nuevamente el cielo gris a través de la ventana, con una mirada verde repleta de recelo. Aquel cielo no parecía ser sólo una absurda amenaza, lucía como si se estuviera por avecinar una gran tormenta.

Sacó las tostadas e hizo una mueca algo aniñada al notar que se habían pasado sólo un poco. Bufó, y desganadamente comenzó a raspar las esquinas quemadas con un pequeño cuchillo de manteca.

 

-Aún no hemos tapado esas pequeñas goteras del living, Lou…– Espetó.– Si llega a llover estaremos nadando aquí dentro.-

Consternación rebalsaba sus palabras, y Louis rió por lo bajo. Cuando se trataba de exageración no había nadie quién ganara a su joven pareja de rizos, y aunque eso le causara gracia, y hasta le parecía algo tierno, Harry no veía por ningún lado el lado cómico.

Harry giró y le regaló una mirada de reproche y cierto enfado. Ceño fruncido, y unos carnosos labios rosados esbozando un puchero, haciéndolo lucir como un crío ofendido.

 

-No seas tan alarmista. –Habló con una sonrisa Louis.– Si sucede eso compraremos salvavidas y estaremos todos bien. -

Intentó ser gracioso con el asunto pero el cruzamiento de brazos de Harry le informó que no había logrado divertirlo con su comentario. Louis entonces carraspeó.

 

–Además…– Acotó. – Te dije que no tienes porqué preocuparte tontín, no lloverá, créeme, Louis Tomlinson jamás se equivoca, son sólo nubes pasajeras…-

Harry mordió el interior de su mejilla pero no dijo nada. Volvió a girarse para apagar la cocina. El agua ya estaba hirviendo y humeando, así que que el ojiverde tomó la tetera con una servilleta y sirvió un poco en la taza preferida del ojiazul, con una saquito de té puesto con anterioridad. Le agregó las dos cucharadas correspondientes de azúcar que eran del agrado del castaño y luego le entregó la pequeña taza.

 

-Su té, señor “Nunca me equivoco”.-

 

Habló con ironía y una pícara sonrisa, mientras dejaba la taza azul marino a un lado del periódico. El ojiazul lo observó con ceño levemente fruncido y Harry sólo le sonrió con dulzura, mostrando esos pequeños hoyuelos que Louis tanto amaba, esos hoyuelos que lo hacían lucir como un querubín de siete años, que hacían creer a cualquier persona que el tiempo jamás había pasado para Harry, aunque éste ya tuviese sus veintidós recién cumplidos…

 

Seis largos años habían trascurrido en la vida de la joven pareja. Seis años en dónde toda clase de hechos habían ocurrido entre ellos, habían atravesado sucesos que los habían marcado radicalmente, y podía decirse que ahora tanto Harry como Louis vivían esa vida que tanto habían ansiado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Harry se había convertido en un esbelto muchacho, de figura lánguida, y largas piernas delgadas. El joven aún conservaba su cuerpo escuálido, y esa palidez distintiva que lo hacía lucir como un hermoso adorno de porcelana o como un ángel renacentista. El ojiverde había crecido bastante de estatura, ahora pasaba a Louis por unos escasos ocho centímetros, y al mayor aquello no le había agradado en absoluto, pues el rizado ahora hacía pequeñas bromas acerca de sus estaturas. Sensibilidad, nobleza, bondad y humildad eran descollantes en el joven de ojos verdes. Era una persona fuerte, más aún conservaba su lado sensible e inocente que lo caracterizaba como persona y lo hacía relucir como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un muchacho.

Por su parte, Louis era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, de los pies a la cabeza. Con sus veintitrés años, la etapa punk de la adolescencia ya era sólo un vago recuerdo del pasado, pues ahora el joven ya no utilizaba prendas que metían miedo, ni tampoco ese piercing en su labio inferior que era tan parte de él. Sin embargo, Louis aún conservaba sus cientos de tatuajes que adornaban su brillante piel caramelo. Ahora, tres más se habían agregado a su colección, y por motivos personales, eran sus favoritos de entre todos los que poseía. Barba de pocos días que a veces dejaba estar más tiempo del debido, enmarcaba su rostro de rasgos finos y delicados, sus pómulos eran más pronunciados, y la figura de su cuerpo un tanto más delgada de lo que ya era.

En cuanto a su relación, nada había cambiado. Harry y Louis seguían tan enamorados como desde el primer día. Ambos continuaban amándose con pasión. Se habían vuelto mucho más unidos de lo que ya eran cuando tenían ocho y siete años, u dieciséis y diecisiete, y no era para menos, estaban viviendo la vida que siempre habían soñado, aquella vida que sólo había existido en lugares remotos dentro de sus pensamiento hasta ahora. Tenían mucho más de lo que jamás hubiesen imaginado. Pero no había sido nada fácil para los dos llegar hasta dónde estaban ahora, ambos habían atravesado por muchísimas cosas para poder tener la ansiada plenitud de la felicidad.

Como ninguno de los dos había tenido sus estudios secundarios completos, se les había hecho el doble de difícil lograr conseguir trabajo con el cual abastecerse, pues nadie quería aceptar a dos adolescentes sin estudios completos. Luego de mucha búsqueda, Louis había conseguido que lo aceptasen como mesero en un bar en el centro de Green Valley, y aún con los años transcurridos, seguía conservando aquel empleo. Pero para el joven rizado no había corrido la misma suerte. Al sólo tener dieciséis años, nadie había querido aceptarlo en ninguna parte, por lo que Harry sólo se había resignado en ser un “ama de casa” y lavar la ropa que necesitaba Louis para su trabajo, esperarlo con la cena servida, y demás. Ahora con sus veintidós años, el rizado por más que quería poder ayudar al castaño con el ingreso del dinero, ya no podía, pues ahora otras cuestiones lo mantenían ocupado todos los días, y a todas horas en el hogar. Así que el castaño de ojos azules hacía doble turno durante todos los días de la semana para que pudiesen tener una vida digna.

Como muchos otros sacrificios, Louis también había decidido vender su lujoso auto para hacer reparaciones y modificaciones a la vivienda en la cual residían. Con todo el dinero que había conseguido de la venta, había construido una planta alta en dónde sólo se situaba el cuarto de ambos, y un pequeño baño. También había hecho hacer una instalación eléctrica para dar luz a toda la casa. No veía muy grata aquella idea de vivir por el resto de su vida alumbrado únicamente por una pobre vela.

Su auto último modelo era ahora una Van celeste muy parecida a la que tenía la tía de Harry, y éste había suplicado que la comprase por tal razón. No era un vehículo que era la envidia de todas las personas que lo veían, tenía pintura celeste vieja descascarada, y a veces lo dejaba a medio camino cuando iba hacía su trabajo, pero era lo único que tenía para transportarse desde su casa hasta su trabajo. Aquella Van, más la bicicleta que Louis le había comprado a Harry para hacer los mandados, eran los únicos medios de transporte que ambos tenían. Pero aunque su vehículo se detuviera cada cinco minutos, el castaño jamás utilizaría la bicicleta rosa de su joven novio.

Todo lo que ambos tenían les había conllevado demasiado esfuerzo, pero por tal razón ellos valoraban y amaban lo que tenían; porque les había costado sudor y lágrimas. La vida no se las había hecho nada fácil a ninguno, pero tanto Harry como Louis estaban bien con eso. Al menos su vida ahora si era mejor a lo que lo era cuando ambos vivían en Doncaster. A comparación de aquello, ahora vivían en el mismísimo Edén.

 

Harry virtió un poco de agua caliente en su respectiva taza y se apoyó contra la mesada, observando al castaño ojiazul quién continuaba batallando en descifrar el crucigrama. Sonrió y sorbió un poco de su humeante bebida.

 

-¿"Reptil acuático y terrestre que dícese sobrevivió al meteorito que extinguió a los dinosaurios?“- Citó Louis, leyendo la descripción del periódico para encontrar la única palabra que le restaba encontrar. Harry sorbió otro poco de té. Semblante pensativo, buscando en su cabeza algún animal que encajara con la descripción dada.

 

-¡Cocodrilo!.-

 

Anunció con emoción. Louis chasqueó sus dedos y su expresión se iluminó. Rápidamente comenzó a escribirlo en el crucigrama.

 

-¡AL FIN!. –Alzó ambos de sus brazos con triunfo.– ¡Terminé esta maldita cosa, nada puede con Louis Tomlinson!.-

Exclamó socarronamente, pintando una ancha sonrisa relajada y ganadora.

 

-Pero si estuviste viendo las respuestas al otro lado de la página, Lou…-

Ante aquel comentario del menor, la sonrisa en Louis se desvaneció, siendo sustituida por una expresión de completo anonadamiento e inocencia, como si aquello fuese una gran mentira vil.

 

-Hey ricitos, no quieras bajarme de mi triunfo. Entiendo que estés celoso, soy jodidamente bueno en todo lo que hago. Tienes la mejor pareja de todo el mundo…-

Los ojos verdes rodaron al mismo tiempo en que dejaba escapar una aireada risita por la infantilidad del castaño. Louis abandonó su lugar en la silla y caminó hasta él, rodeándolo con suavidad por la cintura y tomándolo de la mejilla para unir sus miradas. Un pequeño beso fue plantado a aquellos labios con restos de migajas de tostadas.

 

-Te amo, ¿Lo sabías?.-

Habló por lo bajo, y acto seguido se acercó al cuello blanquecino del menor, dejando allí otro corto beso suave y húmedo que hizo erizar cada mínimo vello en Harry. Una gran invasión de mariposas se apoderó con libre albedrío del estómago del más joven. Esas mariposas que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, revivían con gran facilidad ante cada gesto de Louis para con él. Esas mismas mariposas que habían aparecido el día en que Louis le había dicho que su remera de Cenicienta era bonita, esas mismas mariposas del primer beso, o de la primera vez…

 

-Sí, lo sé, me lo dices siempre, Lou…-Respondió con una dulce sonrisa abarcando su rostro, casi como un pequeño querubín al cual alguien acababa de halagar por ser tan bonito. Harry ladeó su cabeza hacía un costado, dándole espacio a Louis para que besara su cuello en toda su extensión, y éste así lo hizo.

 

-Y eres muy hermoso, ¿También te dije eso?.-

 

El rizado mordió su labio inferior, tratando de controlar esa enorme sonrisa que ya comenzaba a hacer doler sus mejillas.

 

-Sí, también.-

 

Respondió con felicidad. Louis sonrió contra la piel de aquel cuello blanquecino, provocándole una cálida sensación a Harry.

 

-Y te dije que me gustaría tenerte en un cuarto encerrado por tres noches seguidas…y hacerte gritar…llenarte el cuerpo de besos y caricias, y amarte hasta cansarme…?-

 

La sangre dentro del rizado comenzó a hervir con aquellas palabras descaradas que el castaño había espetado.

 

-¡Louis!.-

 

Chilló entre risas, dándole un pequeño golpecito por tal comentario, aunque al ojiverde le había parecido una idea bastante atrayente.

Louis sólo rió, y coló sus traviesas manos por debajo del enorme sweater que llevaba el ojverde en esos momentos, provocándole a éste un leve estremecimiento al momento en que su cálida piel era invadida por frías manos. Acarició el estómago tibio de Harry, pasando luego por su cintura, y llegando finalmente a su espalda. Los labios finos de Louis –que hasta ese entonces se entretenían besando el cuello blanquecino– volvieron a atacar los hinchados y apetitosos labios rosados.

Una serie de pasitos ligeros se oyeron desde el living, y atraparon rápidamente la atención de Harry. Louis pareció no oírlos, pues continuó con sus besos dulces, y caricias delicadas; todos sus sentidos únicamente centrados en el rizado, pero los sentidos de éste ya no estaban con él. Los ligeros pasitos se acercaron a la cocina con rapidez, y Harry sonrió. 

-¡PAPI! – Chilló una infantil voz de niña.– ¡PAPÁ!. –Volvió a llamar con emoción en su voz.

 

Una pequeña figura adorable se hizo presente en la cocina, haciendo que ambos muchachos se separaran con celeridad. La niña blonda de seis años les sonrió anchamente, cargando con cierta dificultad en sus pequeños brazitos a un bebé con grandes ojos azules.

 

-¡ROMEO HABLÓ, ROMEO HABLÓ!-

 

Anunció con gran entusiasmo, pegando cortos brinquitos en su lugar, y haciendo que el bebé en sus brazos se sacudiera con brusquedad.

 

-¡LORETTA!.- Exclamó Louis alarmado, acercándose con velocidad a la niña para sacarle al bebé de sus brazos antes de que ocurriese algún accidente.– ¡Loretta, te he dicho muchas veces que no debes cargar a tu hermano, aún eres muy pequeña!.-

 

La pequeña niña juntó sus manos por detrás de su espalda y se encogió de hombros, bajando su vista con pena.

 

-Perdón papá…-

 

Se disculpó con ceño fruncido y un puchero, pero con voz suave. Observó a su padre con ojos temerosos y tristes, a través de sus pestañas, y el semblante del ojiazul enseguida se suavizó. Su hija era una compradora de primera, siempre ganaba con aquellas caras de cachorro mojado que pintaba cuando se portaba mal. Loretta allí parada en sus ropas piyama, con sus cabellos rubios finos completamente despeinados, parecía un adorable ángel que no causaba dolor de cabeza alguno, pero la niña era todo un torbellino. Harry siempre le decía a Louis que la pequeña parecía ser biológicamente una Tomlinson por aquellos genes traviesos y alborotados. Loretta era un huracán; arrasaba con todo a su camino.

 

-Que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. - Advirtió Louis, alzando su dedo índice. Loretta negó enérgicamente, despeinando aún más de lo que ya estaban sus cabellos blondos, y la sonrisa pícara volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

 

-Paa…- Replicó Romeo con titubeo, y la atención de Harry y Louis enseguida se desvió de la niña. Los rostros de ambos padres se iluminaron de inmediato. El corazón de Harry comenzó a bombear con intensdidad dentro de su pecho.

 

-¡Lo ven, habló, habló!.- Loretta replicó,  saltando como un pequeño conejito inagotable.

 

-Paa-pi… –Deletreó Harry con una dulce sonrisa, incentivando al menor a completar la palabra. –Vamos pequeño cupcake, tú puedes hacerlo bebé. Pa-pi. –Volvió a repetir con felicidad, remarcando con suma claridad la segunda sílaba.

 

-No, Romeo, ‘Pa-pá’, ¿Verdad que tú dirás papá, príncipe? Vamos, enorgullece a tu padre.-

 

Intervinó el ojiazul, llevándole la contraria a Harry, y debido a aquello enseguida se ganó una mirada de desconformidad por parte de éste.

 

-¡Louis!.–  Se quejó Harry.– ¡Él dirá "Papi” no “Papá”, no me contradigas!.-

 

La pequeña blonda rió por lo bajo, Loretta ya estaba completamente acostumbrada a ese tipo de discusiones pequeñas e infantiles que ambos de sus jóvenes padres hacían muy a menudo.

Louis sólo le sacó la lengua a Harry, ignorando por completo su queja, y giró al bebé en sus brazos, colocándolo de frente a su rostro. Ambos pares de orbes azules se unieron, y Romeo soltó una adorable risa mientras tocaba la nariz respingona de Louis.

 

-Vamos Romeo…¡Dí papá!.- Suplicó.

Cuando ambos habían adoptado a la pequeña Loretta, cuando ésta apenas tenía cuatro años de edad, les fue demasiado complicado comprender cuándo la niña necesitaba de cada uno de ellos en específico. Había veces en que Loretta llamaba con un grito desde su cuarto con un simple “¡papá!” y Louis iba corriendo a atenderla, sólo para encontrarse con que la pequeña en esos momentos por “papá” se refería a Harry, pues quería que la peinaran con bonitas trenzas o coletas. Lo mismo le sucedía al rizado. Cuando la pequeña llamaba y él iba corriendo, dejando cualquier tarea que estuviese haciendo en esos momentos, se encontraba con que la pequeña blonda en esos momentos necesitaba de Louis, porque uno de los muchos insectos que rondaban en el campo había ingresado a su habitación. Así que ambos habían decidido que Harry sería “Papi” pues él se encargaba de asuntos más delicados, sensibles, y que requerían cuidado y sutileza. Y Louis era “Papá” pues él era la imagen fuerte y madura de la casa, y el imponía las reglas allí.

 

-Si no dices 'papá’ te advierto que quedarás sin herencia pequeña bolilla de grasa.-

 

-¡Louis Tomlinson, no le digas así a nuestro hijo!-

 

Loretta se carcajeó divertida con la situación que sus padres de veintidós y veintitrés años armaban frente a ella, ambos muy embelesados con el pequeño de la casa como para notar todo el desastre que estaba armando con el dulce de durazno mientras lo intentaba untar a las tostadas.

 

-Paa…–Volvió a balbucear el bebé de un año y medio de edad, y con grandes ojos azules observó a Harry. –¡Papi!.- Finalmente musitó, lleno de regocijo, intuyendo que había hecho algo realmente bien debido a la felicidad de su padre de ojos verdes al momento en que pronunció aquello. El retoño estiró sus brazitos hacía el rizado, quién lo tomó enseguida y comenzó a llenarlo de besos por todo su suave rostro como un modo de felicitación.

 

-¡Así es mi pequeño, muy bien!.-

 

Halagó con una descollante felicidad que no se podía ocultar. El rizado observó a Louis con mirada brillante llena de triunfo, y le sacó su lengua con diversión y burla, tal y como éste había hecho anteriormente con él.

 

-No me voy a poner a discutir contigo por cosas como estas.– El ojiazul movió su mano derecha como restándole importancia a la situación. –Desayunemos de una vez por todas que mi té se va a enfriar.-

 

El rizado rió. Louis ofendido era lo más tierno del mundo a sus ojos, le recordaba a aquellos días de niños cuando su paciencia también se esfumaba muy rápidamente y había veces en que Louis también le regalaba unos pequeños manotazos, logrando hacerlo llorar la gran mayoría de las veces. Su personalidad enojona aún persistía.

Harry se acercó a la orejita del bebé, y le susurró con suavidad.

 

-Espero que aprendas a decir “Papá” pronto Romeo, porque tu padre cuando se ofende puede ser tierno, pero créeme que su actitud se vuelve muy irritable.-

 

Romeo hizo un par de balbuceos inentendibles y Harry le besó la cabecita.

 

-¡¡¡LORETTA!!!-

 

El fuerte bramido por parte de Louis hizo que Harry rápidamente alzara su vista. Al hacerlo, lo primero que vió fue a la pequeña niña de seis años salir corriendo con la velocidad de un rayo fuera de la cocina entre carcajadas. Louis la siguió por detrás enseguida, voceando su nombre con enfado a los cuatro vientos. Harry frunció el ceño no comprendiendo qué había ocurrido, hasta que su vista cayó sobre la mesa. El mantel azul estaba completamente untado con dulce de durazno y las tostadas estaban todas partidas y miles de migajas se pegoteaban al dulce, haciendo una combinación desastroza que Harry estaba seguro lo mantendría fregando por horas. La pequeña blonda siempre les traía grandes dolores de cabeza.

 

-¡¡¡Regresa aquí pequeña diablilla!!! ¡¡¡Te enseñaré a no armar más semejantes desastres con la comida y comportarte como una buena niña!!!-

 

Loretta sólo rió estrepitosamente mientras corría alrededor del viejo sofá, haciendo sonar sus pequeños piesitos descalsos contra el piso de parquet, esmerada en que su padre no la alcanzara. Louis resbaló, puesto que sólo llevaba sus pantuflas, y calló de barriga al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Loretta entonces estalló en una gran carcajada sonora que cubrió toda la vivienda, y Harry tapó su boca con la palma de su mano para no reír también. El castaño se incorporó con rapidez del suelo y se sacó una de sus pantuflas, observando a la niña mientras lo hacía. Ésta rápidamente comprendió el mensaje que su padre quería hacerle llegar, y salió con prisa hacía afuera, huyendo despavorida de la pantufla de Louis, la cual siempre dejaba a su pobre trasero rojo y marcado por días.

 

-¡Vuelve aquí engendro de satán! ¡Ya veremos si te sigue causando tanta gracia cuando te despoje de todos tus juguetes por un mes!.-

 

El castaño salió hacía afuera también, persiguiendo a la niña por entre el bajo pastizal de juncos secos, y moviendo su pantufla en mano por los aires como una amenaza. Harry caminó hasta la puerta y se apoyó en el marco de madera de ésta, observando con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa a ambos corretear por entre los pastizales. Observó hacía el cielo gris y luego su mirada verde contempló al retoño calmado entre sus brazos. Romeo le devolvió la mirada con grandes luceros azules y Harry le sonrió con ternura.

 

-¡Loretta ven!– Llamó con un gran grito a la pequeña, quién continuaba corriendo desesperada con Louis persiguiéndola por detrás.–  ¡Entra a casa!-

 

Harry movió su mano llamándola con una pícara sonrisa, y ésta asintió con la misma sonrisa pintada en su rostro angelical, comprendiendo a la perfección el plan de su padre más joven. Aumentó la velocidad con la que corrían sus pies, y logró llegar sana y salva dentro de la vivienda, entonces Harry cerró la puerta con celeridad, escasos segundos antes de que Louis pudiese ingresar.

 

-¡¡¡HARRY STYLES ABRE INMEDIATAMENTE ESTA PUERTA!!! – Se quejó Louis desde fuera, dando intermitentes golpes. – ¡¡¡QUEMARÉ TU PELÍCULA DE CENICIENTA SI NO LO HACES EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!-

 

Harry y Loretta se miraron y echaron a reír.

 

Ésta era la nueva vida de ambos, llena de travesuras que debían soportar, pañales que cambiar, niños a los cuáles educar…ésta era su pequeña hermosa familia, que aunque ciertas veces le provocara dolores de cabeza, ellos no podían estar más felices y agradecidos…


	2. Caminos de la vida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirando las páginas de mi vida, recuerdos desteñidos tuyos y míos. Errores, tú sabes, he cometido unos cuantos…tomé algunas oportunidades y caí de vez en cuando, cariño, tú estabas allí para ayudarme a reponerme. Hemos estado por aquí algunas veces, me voy a recostar en la línea, pregúntame cómo hemos llegado tan lejos, la respuesta está escrita en mis ojos…Cada vez que te miro, cariño, veo algo nuevo que me eleva más que antes y me hace quererte más. No quiero dormir esta noche, soñar es sólo una pérdida de tiempo cuando veo en lo que mi vida se ha convertido, todo lo que soy es amarte a ti… - All about lovin’ you / Bon Jovi.

**_“Puedo ver que el tiempo corre a prisa, pero al ver tu sonrisa, todo va bien…”_ **

 

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa!.-_

_Exclamó Louis con emoción, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un pequeño pastel de chocolate que había comprado cuando volvía de su trabajo. Harry se encogió de hombros con timidez, y pronto sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de aquel distintivo color carmín. Observó a Louis con grandes ojos verdes y mirada apenada pero feliz, y entonces el muchacho ojiazul lo tomó de ambas mejillas para plantarle un beso, siéndole casi imposible resistirse a aquella imagen. Se separó a los instantes, no sin antes dejar otro pequeño y dulce beso a su frente. Luego Louis comenzó a encender las veinte velas que estaban repartidas en toda la extención de aquel delicioso pastel, y en cuanto éstas estuvieron encendidas, observó a Harry expectante a la espera de que pidiese sus respectivos deseos. No tuvo que esperar mucho, el rizado tan sólo sopló con fuerza logrando apagar todas las velas en un santiamén._

_Louis lo observó algo extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a cortar el pastel con calma, una pequeña porción para él, y una gran porción para Harry con la parte en la cual reposaban las fresas. Sabía lo mucho que al rizado le gustaba aquella fruta._

 

_-Deseaste muy rápido…– Comentó minutos después, mientras ambos comían sus respectivas porciones.–¿Qué fue lo que deseaste?.-_

 

_Harry tomó la fresa y le dio un pequeño mordisco, el cual fue suficiente para colorear sus labios aún más rojos. Se mantuvo masticando en silencio y con parsimonia, y el castaño tan sólo aguardó con paciencia por la respuesta mientras también disfrutaba del pastel._

 

_-Nada. – Reveló con simpleza, y Louis arqueó sus cejas. – Tengo todo lo que quiero, Lou, no necesito más que esto.- Sonrió, y continuó comiendo. El castaño hizo una ligera mueca con sus labios._

 

_-Debe haber algo que quieras princesa, no lo sé, ¿Una colección de películas de Princesas? ¿Un esmalte nuevo? ¿Una secadora de cabello?…-_

_Pero Harry negó a todo aquello._

 

_Louis sentía que su joven novio tan sólo se abstenía a pedir algún regalo pues sentía que eran gastos innecesarios para la situación económica en la que se encontraban. Pero Louis realmente quería regalarle algo, sin importar cuán caro fuese, quería darle un lindo presente al ojiverde por su cumpleaños número veinte._

 

_-¿Nada de nada? – Volvió a insistir, y con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry negó nuevamente. Louis soltó un corto suspiro que no sabía estaba reteniendo. – Vamos princesa, debe haber algo que desees.-_

_Entonces Harry dejó de masticar el pastel en su boca, y con lentitud, bajó su vista con rastros de pena hacía su regazo. Volvió a erguir su rostro sólo un poco, lo suficiente para hacer chocar su mirada verde brillante con la mirada azul de Louis, quién lo observaba expectante y fijamente._

 

_-Bueno, en realidad…sí hay algo que quiero…-_

_Susurró por la bajo, con voz trémula y suave, como dudando en sí debería o no liberar aquello que atosigaba en su garganta desde hace cierto tiempo atrás. Sus manos comenzaron a acomodar sus rizos algo extensos que le caían al costado del rostro, una y otra vez. Y Louis supo que el muchachito estaba nervioso. Harry aún no perdía aquel distintivo tic que lo dejaba en clara evidencia cuando sentía nerviosismo._

 

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hazz?.-_

_Inquirió, animándolo a hablar. El ojiverde tomó un gran bocanada de aire antes de juntar la suficiente valentía como para decir aquello que pedía a gritos salir de su garganta._

 

_-Quiero un bebé, Lou.-_

 

  
Louis recordaba aquel día a la perfección. Recordaba cada detalle de él. La temperatura fría de ese día de febrero, el cielo despejado en su totalidad, e incluso las miles de hojas secas que se habían amontonado en la entrada de su casa. Recordaba cómo aquella noche de luna nueva, ambos habían estado acurrucados para mitigar el frío, hablando de cosas sin sentido y banales. Recordaba cómo le había hecho el amor a Harry, los gritos de éste repletos de goce y excitación llenaba el cuarto oscuro y lo cubrían con un manto indecoroso y atrayente .Como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, luego también lo había follado contra la puerta hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos al suelo por el cansancio. Recordaba casi a la perfección cómo luego Harry se había acurrucado en él, y en sólo segundos estaba entre las redes de Morfeo. Esa noche, él se había quedado en vela, sólo observando a Harry a su lado durmiendo con absoluta paz, con sus rizos desordenados, sus mejillas rojas y su rostro algo sudado, y con labios completamente hinchados por dónde de vez en cuando escapaban ligeros sonidos entre cada respiración. Con aquella perfecta vista, su mente se había quedado divagando con las palabras que Harry le había dicho más temprano mientras ambos comían el pastel…“Quiero un bebé, Lou”.

 

La mente de Louis aquella noche lo atosigó con pensamientos todo en torno a aquello. Sabía que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para tal responsabilidad. Harry apenas tenía veinte años, y él veintiuno, eran tan sólo unos chicos que fingían ser grandes y responsables, cuando en realidad seguían sacándose la lengua mutuamente, seguían haciendo batallas con almohadas en la cama, y hasta seguían observando ciertos dibujos animados que iban destinados al público infantil. Por otra parte, Louis sabía cuán sólo Harry quedaba en la vivienda mientras él trabaja en las tardes de Lunes a Viernes. La soledad que el menor sentiría al estar encerrado en aquella casa en el medio del campo y sin señales de vecinos alrededor, debía ser muy angustiante. El ojiazul estaba seguro que un bebé le brindaría aquella compañía, y lo mantendría ocupado y entretenido todos los días. Debía admitir que a él también le encantada aquella idea de tener a un pequeño niño, o niña, correteando por la casa y que lo recibiese con alegría en cuanto arribara de su trabajo, pero de igual forma, le era casi imposible no temer por el hecho de que, quizás, su paga no alcanzara lo suficiente para alimentar otra pequeña boca. Temía no poder brindarle al bebé una buena alimentación, ropas dignas, o juguetes bonitos con los cuales jugar. Pero al momento en que Louis giró su rostro, y observó a Harry durmiendo plácidamente y acurrucándose en su pecho para recibir la calidez, no tuvo que pensarlo más.  En ese momento supo cuál sería su desición.

 

El día en que la pequeña Loretta había llegado a su hogar fue uno de los días más hermosos para ambos. Era una bella niña de tan sólo cuatro años, y aunque no fuese un bebé como Harry quería, aunque la pequeña ya pudiese hablar y caminar a la perfección, igualemente la felicidad de Harry aquel día era casi palpable. Su rostro brillaba como la luna luego de un día entero de lluvia torrencial, tan reluciente, tan fascinante. La enorme sonrisa de su rostro jamás se había movido desde que les habían entregado a la pequeña. Sostenía a la niña en sus brazos, y parecía como si estuviese sosteniendo a su mundo. Le enseñaba todo a través de la ventanilla de la Van mientras ambos regresaban a casa, y Loretta sonreía y observaba todo con atentos y curiosos orbes castaños. Louis había cedido a dejarle ponerle tal nombre, pues le era casi imposible decirle un “No” a alguna petición del menor, pero estaba decidido que el nombre del niño, lo eligiría él. Loretta era hija biológica de una mujer que había muerto a causa de una enfermedad terminal, y por ende, el padre de la niña decidió darla en adopción, pues no se sentía en condiciones de criarla solo. Louis recordaba muy bien la lágrimas del hombre mientras sostenía ambas manos de Harry con fuerza, pidiéndole que cuidase a la niña y le entregase todo su amor.

Loretta llegó a sus vidas para traer una gran luminosidad con su sóla presencia.  La casa humilde y solitaria en el medio del campo se había convertido en un gran paraíso hogareño con la niña correteando por todos lados con descollante energía que parecía inagotable. La blonda era incansable. Corría, saltaba, gritaba, reía como toda una niña de cuatro años, aunque ciertas veces, parecía no notar algunos objetos y se los llevaba por delante, logrando caer para finalmente terminar llorando desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Harry o Louis. Aquello comenzó a ocurrir con más frecuencia, y ambos padres comenzaron a temer de que algo malo le estuviese ocurriendo a la niña.

 

Luego de una visita al médico, habían descubierto que Loretta no poseía una vista muy buena, por lo que debía utilizar anteojos de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, Loretta no los utilizaba muy a menudo, por no decir nunca, y solamente cuando Harry le recordaba que debía utilizarlos por su salud, entre bufidos y pucheros, finalmente se los colocaba.  

Loretta era la pequeña princesa de ambos. Harry estaba inmensamente feliz con la niña, siempre había ansiado tener una pequeña a la cual vestir con hermosos vestidos floreados, para peinarla con delicadeza, para jugar al té o las muñecas. Pero Loretta no era exactamente aquella clase de niña. La pequeña odiaba usar faldas, por lo que Harry tuvo que comenzar a comprarle shorts o pantalones, u colocarle un short debajo de la falda. Sin embargo, la pequeña  si adoraba que la peinasen, aunque sus coletas y trencitas duraban cortos periodos de tiempo en su cabello dorado, puesto que entre corridas, y saltadas, se deshacían con gran facilidad. Loretta era terrible, sí, pero Harry y Louis habían descubierto un pequeño pasatiempo que mantenía a la niña en absoluta paz. La blonda amaba hacer trazos fingiendo que eran letras. Escribía largas cartas con trazos y garabatos sin sentido para luego darle el papel a alguno de sus padres para que leyese. Tanto Harry como Louis estaban bastantes seguros de que la pequeña tenía futuro de escritora. Loretta era un salvaje torbellino, pero ambos la amaban con todo su ser, y se encargaban de recordárselo día a día…

El año siguiente, Romeo llegó a sus vidas como un pequeño recién nacido con grandes ojos azules, y la felicidad de Harry ya no entraba en su cuerpo. Ésta vez, Louis fue el encargado de escogerle el nombre, y decidió que se llamaría de tal forma porque uno de los hijos de David Beckham se llamaba así. ¿Que otra forma más perfecta de demostrar su admiración que nombrando a su hijo como uno de los hijos de él?

El pequeño Romeo era hijo de una joven adolescente que había quedado embarazada por tener sexo sin protección, así que decidió dar al pequeño en adopción. En ésta ocación, la joven no quiso ver al niño.

Ese día fue otro día que Louis recordaba muy bien, y cómo no hacerlo. Recordaba cómo aquella tarde todos volvieron en la Van, con Loretta de apenas cinco años sentada detrás, asomándose de vez en cuando entre los dos asientos delanteros para ver a su pequeño y nuevo hermanito descansar con paz entre los brazos de Harry. Éste lo miraba con amor y dulzura, con una mirada que destellaba felicidad, y protección. Peinaba con cuidado la pequeña pequeña cabecita de escasos cabellos castaños, y le susurraba con tranquilidad aquella canción tan conocida para ambos; “Estrellita dónde estás”, y Louis sentía que ya no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

 

Aquella noche, mientras ambos descansaban en su cuarto, con Romeo durmiendo entre ambos, Harry lloró, y entre lágrimas que parecían no querer detenerse, le dijo a Louis lo mucho que lo amaba, lo feliz que era, le dijo que quería permanecer junto a él por el resto de su vida, y la eternidad si era posible, y Louis deseó vivir mucho, mucho tiempo y que aquello que tenían ambos durara más allá de la muerte…

Romeo comenzó a crecer con gran rapidez. Era un bebé calmo, bastante a decir verdad, y ambos agradecieron que fuese así pues no creían poder aguantar a una mini versión de Loretta. Con la pequeña eran suficientes dolores de cabeza.  Louis lo encontraba muy parecido a Harry. El pequeño ojiazul tenía esa misma sonrisa aniñada y pícara, grandes ojos, y cabello chocolate, que Louis estaba seguro que cuando creciese, sería ondulado, pues sus puntas se doblaban ligeramente.

Romeo era muy apegado a Harry. Y cada vez que el castaño lo alzaba, el retoño enseguida comenzaba a llorar, extendiendo sus brazitos hacía el rizado para que lo volviese a tomar. Era tan sólo un bebé, pero tenía carácter y se hacía entender a la perfección.

Louis estaba completamente seguro de que si le hubiesen preguntado a sus ocho años el cómo se vería a sí mismo dentro de unos años en adelante, jamás hubiese contestado, y ni siquiera imaginado, que estaría viviendo en el medio del campo, enamorado del niño con playeras de Cenicienta que había conocido en el baño del hospital, y criando a dos hijos junto a él.

Definitivamente la vida aguardaba extraños e inciertos caminos para la vida de las personas…

Louis observó a su hija sentada al frente suyo en el suelo y sonrió. Loretta ya era toda una niña de seis años. Ya no pedía todas las noches por un cuento para poder dormir, ya no necesitaba que le cortaran la comida en trocitos, ya no pedía que la alzaran en brazos. Loretta hoy comenzaría la escuela primaria, y Louis se sintió viejo por unos momentos.

 

-¡Papá, mira! ¿Crees que a papi le gustará mi dibujito? ¿O debo hacer otro? Puedo ponerle más colores, hay muchas crayolas más pero no quiero gastarlas. Papi me dijo que debo guardarlas para la escuela.-

Loretta levantó su hoja del suelo y se la enseñó a Louis, con una ancha sonrisa, esperando por algún tipo de aprovación u halago. Era un dibujo realmente bonito. Estaba dibujada y pintada toda su familia y un gran “Papi, te quiero” se leía a uno de sus costados. Ahora que Loretta había crecido, también había aprendido a escribir. La niña escribía largas historias y parecía nunca cansarse de hacerlo, y tanto Harry como Louis seguían afirmando que la niña sería una gran escritora de mayor.

Louis le sonrió con dulzura y despeinó los ya de por sí alborotados cabellos rubios de su hija.

 

-Está muy hermoso Loretta, pero no más que el mio, el mio es mucho mejor.-

El ojiazul le sacó la lengua juguetonamente a la niña, y expuso su dibujo garabateado y mal-hecho. Loretta entonces se carcajeó.

 

-¡El mio es más bonito, el tuyo ni siquiera tiene color!.-

 

Espetó entre risas, y Louis finjió ofensa.

 

-Hey, más respeto hacía tu padre chiquilla, este dibujo podría estar expuesto junto a las obras de Da vinci en un par de años.-

 

La pequeña entonces ladeó su cabecita y observó con ojos de incomprensión a Louis.

 

-¿Quién es Da Vinci?.-

 

Inquirió con inocencia.

 

-Nadie a comparación de lo que será tu padre con este dibujo.– Louis se levantó del suelo y ayudo a levantarse a la niña también. –Ahora dejaremos estas crayolas por unos momentos e iremos a peinarte para el colegio antes de que tu papi regrese de comprar y nos vea a ambos aquí jugando con colores ¿De acuerdo?.-  

 

Loretta asintió y enseguida se sentó en la silla, a la espera de que el castaño comenzara a peinarla. Louis sonrió y fue a buscar el cepillo que reposaba en un mueble no muy lejos de allí.

 

De todas las veces que había peinado a Harry cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, había aprendido a hacer bonitas trenzas, entre otros peinados. Aunque Loretta la mayoría de las veces siempre iba en busca del rizado para que la peinase, porque según ella: “Papi me peina más suave y me da cosquillitas”.

La niña comenzó a mover sus piernitas incesantemente mientras Louis comenzaba a trenzar su cabello con cuidado.

 

-¿Papá, en la escuela haré amigas? ¿Crees que les voy a agradar, o serán malos conmigo?.-

Louis se tomó su momento para contestar aquellas inocentes preguntas de su hija.

 

¿En qué momento el tiempo había transcurrido con tanta velocidad? Fue tan sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos en que la vida le cambió radicalmente tanto a él como a Harry. A penás ayer parecía que ambos ingresaban juntos a la escuela primaria. Ese día Harry lo tomaba con fuerza de la mano, pues era su primer día en aquella escuela, y a Louis le agradó la forma perfecta en que ambas de sus manitos encajaron como si hubiesen sido destinadas desde sus más tiernos años. El ojiazul soltó un suspiro cargado de nostalgia. Parecía tan sólo ayer de todo aquello, y ahora su hija comenzaba el primer año. Su hija. Su hija y de Harry.

Louis sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un pequeño beso en la cabecita de Loretta. Ésta enseguida se dio la vuelta y observó con intriga y extrañeza los ojos cristalizados de su padre.

 

-¿Estás por llorar? – Interpeló con asombro y enseguida soltó una risita. –Sé un hombre papá, los hombres grandes no lloran.-

 

Comentó, con aquel tono que la pequeña siempre utilizaba para aparentar ser mayor. Aquel tono que había comenzado a utilizar con la llegada de Romeo.

Louis sonrió y le dio un pequeña palmadita a su cabeza.

 

-Pequeña diablilla engendro de satán.-

Y la niña enseguida volvió a darse la vuelta para sacarle la lengua a su padre. El ojiazul sabía que aquel apodo siempre la molestaba y no perdía oportunidad alguna para decírselo a cada momento, siempre y cuando no estuviese Harry a su alrededor, pues éste siempre lo regañaba por decirlo.

 

-¡Ya llegué!. -

La voz de Harry sonó en el ambiente y Loretta rápidamente se bajó de la silla, olvidando por completo que Louis continuaba trenzándole el cabello. La blonda cogió los dibujos que habían hecho anteriormente para entregárselos al rizado.

 

-¡Papi, papí, papi! – Llamó con entusiasmo, mientras se abalanzaba hacía Harry y le tironeaba de su abrigo. –¡Míra los regalitos que hemos hecho para ti! ¡Míralos!.-  

 

La niña comenzó a mover ambos papeles para que Harry los tomara, pero éste cargaba grandes bolsas con mercancías para poder hacerlo. Romeo –quién iba colgando de la cangurera que utilizaba el rizado– estiró sus pequeños brazitos para tratar de tomar los papeles que movía incesantemente su hermana mayor, pero ésta los alejó con celeridad de su alcance, impidiéndoselo.

 

-No Romeo, tú los romperás.  Cuando regrese de la escuela haré un lindo dibujito para ti, ¿Si?.-

Loretta habló como si fuese una niña más mayor a su edad, tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente, y Harry y Louis intercambiaron una dulce mirada. Loretta había tomado muy en serio aquellas palabras que el ojiazul le había dicho ni bien habían adoptado a Romeo; “A partir de hoy serás una hermana mayor, y tendrás que ayudarnos a nosotros con el bebé y comportarte como tal, ¿Si, Lori?”

Harry dejó las bolsas en el suelo y puso ambas de sus manos en sus caderas.

 

-A ver esos hermosos dibujitos que han hecho para mi… –Espetó con cariño, y Loretta comenzó a saltar en su lugar, entregándole los papeles a su padre de ojos verdes. Harry los tomó y sonrió ante lo que vio. –¡Pero que bello dibujo Loretta! ¿Son perritos?.– Inquirió con ternura, mientras se arrodillaba con cuidado en el suelo. Loretta se acercó a Harry y observó el dibujo qué éste apreciaba.

 

-No, ese no es mio, ese lo hizo papá.– Respondió, mientras se giraba y señalaba a Louis. Acto seguido, la niña sacó el dibujo que estaba debajo del que observaba Harry, y lo alzó en lo alto.–¡Éste es mio!. –Harry la observó y no pudo evitar sonreír anchamente. Era un dibujo muy hermoso, de toda su familia pintada con colores muy alegres y con anchas sonrisas chuecas en sus rostros. El rizado pensó que podría ponerse a llorar en aquel instante.

 

-Es precioso Loretta…– Murmuró sintiendo cómo las lágrimas ya se acumulaban en sus orbes.– Muy hermoso… lo pondré en la puerta del refrigerador para verlo todos los días, ¿De acuerdo?.-

 

La niña asintió ligeramente con una bonita sonrisa abarcando su rostro, y Harry inmediatamente lo colocó en el lugar dicho, sosteniéndolo con un pequeño imán con la forma de una calabaza para que no cayera.  

 

-¿Y el mio no pondrás también ricitos? ¿Lo desprecias y dejas de lado sólo porque no tiene colores bonitos como el de Loretta?.-

 

Harry observó a Louis y sonrió. Aunque aquel comentario hubiese sido por pura broma, el rizado sabía que muy en el fondo, Louis si estaba algo celoso. Su novio era aún un chiquillo de primera. Colgó el dibujo del ojiazul a un lado del de Loretta, y al de un arrugado y viejo papel en dónde se leía: “¿Quieres venir conmigo? Quizás, si sea genial como dijiste después de todo…-Louis (: ”….


	3. S.O.S Familia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay tantas cosas que podría decir, pero estoy seguro de que saldría todo mal. Tienes algo que no puedo explicar, todavía Intento tratar de hacerte saber. El Verano que pasamos, uno que nunca podría olvidar, buscando cualquier tipo de razón para escapar de todo el lío. Dejemos que ellos hablen, y hablen y hablen, que digan lo que quieran. Ríamos ante la idea, ellos no saben lo que tenemos. Cada año que pasa, un año más mayor somos. Sigues siendo hermoso entonces, bendice tu bello corazón. Vamos a hablar, y hablar, y hablar por muy loco que suene, podemos perder toda nuestra vida sin poder hacer nada, sólo esperando pacientemente por un amor como tú y yo. Tú aún tienes todo mi corazón… -All my heart / Sleeping with sirens.

Rosa chicle. Lila. Rosa chicle. Lila. Rosa chicle. Ese era el orden en el que Harry pintaba sus uñas con absoluta calma y concentración en la pequeña cocina de la casa. Con su lengua semi-afuera, ojos entrecerrados, y batallando por llevar un buen pulso, el joven de veintidós años ya comenzaba a generar pequeñas gotitas de sudor en su frente, las cuales rodaban con parsimonia hacía lo restante de su rostro. Todo iba a la perfección, hasta ahora ni una mínima mancha de pintura se había salido hacía sus cutículas, era casi una obra digna de una experta manicuría. Sólo le faltaba el dedo meñique y todo estaría perfecto. Harry sonrió complacido. Acercó el pequeño pincelillo a la diminuta uña, con mano ligeramente temblequeante, y en cuanto estuvo por comenzar a pintar, un gran grito llegó hasta sus oídos…

 

\- ¡HARRY! – Bramó Louis desde el living, y el pincelillo en las manos de Harry se desvió de su rumbo y pintó una gran franja color rosa chicle en toda su mano. Harry observó el hecho con horror. – ¡HARRY SON LAS DIEZ DE LA NOCHE!- Volvió a gritar el castaño y el joven ojiverde dejó caer su rostro sobre la mesa con pesadez, fastidiado por tal tragedia en un momento tan inoportuno.

Las diez de la noche en el pequeño pueblo de Green Valley y la familia Tomlinson-Styles aún estaba levantada y sin rastros de irse a dormir dentro de poco. La temperatura era cálida de a ratos y casi sofocante; Primavera comenzaba a marcar su territorio en Inglaterra a temprano lapso. Louis soltó un suspiro de cansancio tumbado sobre el sofá con fatiga en la sala del living. Aunque la puerta de entrada estuviese abierta para dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco, sentía que ya estaba asfixiándose, y el cuero del sillón se estaba pegoteando con su espalda y nalgas.

El día en su trabajo no había sido de los más buenos. Había volcado una jarra entera de jugo frío sobre el vestido de una muchacha con su pareja, y el hombre casi le regala una buena golpiza si no habría sido por su jefe, quién se apareció en la escena a momento justo. Para sumarle a aquel desdichado hecho, la Van se había detenido unas cinco veces de regreso, y él con el sofocante calor, había tenido que bajar a empujar, o esperar a que el motor enfríase un poco. Todos aquellos hechos desastrosos se habían acumulado para generarle un humor nada agradable en cuanto arribó la casa, y que el rizado ahora se negara a cocinar ya había sido el colmo para su día negro. Era la cuarta vez que su estómago rugía exigiendo por una cena, y cada vez que lo hacía, lograba sobresaltar levemente a Romeo, quién dormía pacíficamente sobre su pecho.

 

-¿Y eso qué?-

 

Inquirió despreocupadamente Harry desde la cocina, y los humos comenzaron a salir por la cabeza de Louis. Calma ; se murmuró a sí mismo. Chasqueó su lengua y peinó sus cabellos hacía atrás con cierta molestia. Sus dedos se humedecieron levemente por el sudor que comenzaba a generarse en las raícez de su cabellera.

 

-¿Cómo que ‘y eso qué’ ricitos? – Reprochó, alzando su voz más de lo debido. Romeo despertó. –¡Tienes dos hijos y un marido al cual alimentar! me estoy quedando anórexico aquí. Mis pantalones ya se me caen y mis compañeros de trabajo han empezado a preguntarme si es que estoy enfermo o algo.-

Habló con exageración, jugando con la pequeña palmita de Romeo, quién ahora lo miraba con mirada amodorrada y extrañada debido a sus tantos gritos. Harry soltó una aireada y baja risa desde la cocina, pero Louis pudo oirlo claramente de igual modo.

 

-No exageres, es la primera vez que me niego a cocinar. – Replicó, limpiando con un pedacito de algodón la fraja de esmalte en su mano. – He estado cuidando de tus hijos toda la tarde, por un día que no cocine está bien…puedes tomar una taza de té e irte a dormir, no creo que por eso mueras.-

Louis supo que Harry comenzaba a enojarse también, pues cada vez que el joven de ventidós años decía “Tus hijos” en vez de “nuestros” sabía que en algo la había cagado.

 

-¿Hablas en serio Harry?– Devolvió con el mismo tono usado anteriormente. – Yo soy el que mañana deberá ir a trabajar desde la una de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche para seguir comprándote tus benditos esmaltes entre otras cosas, ¿Y pretendes que sólo cene una taza de té?-

Los ojos verdes viraron. No quería seguir peleando con Louis.

Deseó haber esperado un poco más de tiempo para adoptar niños, porque eso había deteriorado notablemente ambos de sus humores. Actuaban como una pareja de cincuenta años de casados cuando en realidad ambos tenían escasos ventidós y veintitrés años. No iba a negar que había ciertos días en que ambos disfrutaban a pleno la paternidad, y en los que Louis era el mismo niño alegre y juguetón del que él se había enamorado, pero hoy precisamente, no era un día de aquellos, y él sólo quería volver a sus años más jóvenes, en dónde había tantos problemas y el único temor era que alguien te encontrara mientras jugabas escondidas.

Suspiró hondo, y trató de calmarse. Sabía que si seguía pinchando el humor negro de su pareja, uno de los dos saldría muy herido verbalmente de aquella discución.

 

-¿Podemos pedir una pizza…?- Alegó calmadamente desde la cocina, limpiando los últimos restos de la pintura que parecía haberse impregnado rápidamente en su piel.

 

-Harry, por si no te habías dado cuenta, vivimos en un campo a media hora de lejanía de la urbanización. Si a cierta persona que yo conozco no se le hubiese ocurrido tener una casa con hijos en el medio de la nada, y vivir en la ciudad, como la gente normal, ahora estaríamos cenando ricas y calientes pizzas. Pero no, a la princesa se le ocurrió que vivir en un campo sería genial y ahora le dará de cenar a su familia una mísera taza de té con un pan duro, seguramente, porque hoy tampoco quisiste ir a comprar pan.-

Harry esbozó un puchero, y masajeó las sienes de su frente tratando de liberar molestas tensiones. No acotó nada más. Si seguía llevándole la corriente a Louis, éste lograría sacarle canas verdes.

El silencio y calma entre ambos duró sólo unos minutos, pues el castaño no parecía estar dispuesto a cerrar su boca, y el ojiverde hasta llegó a pensar en que él disfrutaba aquello de discutir.

 

-¿Y dónde rayos está Loretta? No la he visto desde que regresé de trabajar, ¿Acaso has perdido a nuestra hija también ricitos? Seguramente escapó cuando escuchó que le darás de cenar una taza de té.-

Harry arrastró ambas de sus manos por su rostro. Definitvamente, si en ese momento alguien le diera un pasaje gratis hacía una isla remota en algún lugar del Pacífico, él lo aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Necesitaba un respiro. Tan sólo un respiro. Sentía que en vez de lidiar con dos niños, él debía lidiar con tres, pues la actitud de Louis a veces era la de un crío, inclusive en ciertas ocaciones, peor.

 

-¿Quieres parar con eso?– Chilló, y se irguió para servirse un poco de agua. Necesitaba calmar un poco su alteración.– ¡Agradece que tienes una taza de té para cenar y no nada! Hay gente que se va a dormir con el estómago vacío y tú aquí quejándote por que tienes una taza de té! – Louis acababa de tocar aquella poca paciencia que los dos pequeños niños habían estado tocando y calando durante todo la tarde; la pequeña blonda con sus miles de travesuras, y Romeo con sus llantos incontrolables. – Loretta está afuera jugando, no la perdí.- Informó con más calma, y dio un buen trago al agua en su vaso.

 

-¿Afuera? Son las diez de la noche Harry, el engendro podría estar siendo mordido por una serpiente en estos momentos y tú allí en la cocina pintándote las uñas como si nada.-

 

Y antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo de ir hacía el living a arrojarle algo al ojiazul, quién ya había consumido su poca paciencia, la pequeña niña ingresó corriendo a la vivienda con una gran sonrisa. Cuando Loretta estaba así de feliz, era porque seguramente alguna chiquillada había hecho…

 

-¡Papi, papi, papi! ¡Mira lo que traje para tí! ¿No es muy linda?.- 

Interpeló con felicidad, y los ojos jade se abrieron enormemente ante lo que vieron. El rostro de Harry empalideció por completo, y su boca comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse por el estupor. Loretta sostenía una rata por la cola. Una rata marrón claro del tamaño de una manzana. La rubia le sonrió y se corrió un mechón que caía rebeldemente sobre su rostro embarrado, al igual que toda su ropa. El pequeño roedor se retorcía en el aire, intentando librarse del agarre a toda costa, y los segundos que parecían haberse detenido, volvieron a correr para Harry.

 

-¡LOUIS! – Chilló en pánico mientras con ligereza se subía a su silla. – ¡LOUIS HAY UNA RATA, VEN AQUÍ! ¡LORETTA TIENE UNA RATA! ¡¡¡LOUIS!!!-

 

Loretta ladeó su cabecita, y le frunció el ceño a su papá, no comprendiendo porqué tanto pavor al pequeño bichito que había atrapado con tanto amor para él.

 

-No, no papi, no hace nada. Mira, ¡Tócala!.-

 

La niña expuso el roedor más cerca del rizado, y éste en un ligero y brusco manotazo hizo que saliera volando lejos de ambos. Harry gritó y luego se sintió mal por haberle hecho tal cosa al animal, pero el miedo lo había obligado a reaccionar de tal manera. Observó alarmado cómo la rata comenzó a correr con ligereza por todo el piso de parquet de la cocina y sintió que podía morir en esos momentos.

 

-¡LOUIS VEN AQUÍ! ¡UNA RATA, HAY UNA RATA! ¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ LOUIS!!!.-

Volvió a chillar con más desesperación, mirando con ojos aterrados cada movimiento que hacía el pequeño animal para no perderlo de su vista. Loretta comenzó a reír estrepitosamente por la disparatada escena, divertida con el miedo exagerado de su padre de ojos verdes.

 

-¿Por qué tantos gritos aquí? ¿Que diablos sucede Harry? –Louis finalmente apareció en la cocina, con Romeo en brazos, y observó al rizado subido en la silla con ceño fruncido. – ¿Harry, qué rayos haces en la silla.?-

 

-U-NA R-RATA ¡¡¡UNA RATA!!!. –Señaló al roedor que intentaba vanamente trepar por la mesada en dónde cocinaban. – ¡¡¡LORETTA ME TRAJO UNA RATA!!! ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO LA CRIARAS CÓMO UN INDIO SALVAJE, SE SUPONE QUE LAS NIÑAS NO CAZAN RATAS!!! ¡¡AH!!! – Gritó como una mujerzuela al ver que el pequeño roedor ahora intentaba trepar por la pata de su silla. – ¡¡¡YA SÁCALA DE AQUÍ LOUIS!!!-

 

Louis echó a reír y observó a la pequeña niña, quién sólo se encogió de hombros como si no tuviese la culpa de absolutamente nada, pero aquella sonrisa traviesa que se pintaba en su rostro aniñado informaba todo lo contrario.

 

-Sacaré a la rata si preparas una rica cena como es debido, si no, pues la dejaré aquí. Será lindo tener una mascota después de todo.-

Louis observó los ojos verdes de Harry y se sintió mal por lo que estaba haciendo. El rizado ya comenzaba a acumular lágrimas en sus ojos. Sabía cuán temeroso era de aquellos pequeños animales.

 

-¡Esto es extorsión, Lou!- Protestó en un leve puchero.

 

-No, no lo es. Sólo estoy tratando de llegar a un trato contigo princesa. Es justo.-

Espetó calmadamente con una sonrisita. El rostro de Harry era el de un pequeño niño al cual no lo dejan comer su golosina preferida sino después de la cena. Sus cachetes algo inflados, ceño fruncido, y un ligero puchero en sus labios rosados.

 

-¡No, hoy no siento ganas de hacer una cena, no quiero cocinar, Lou!.-

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces princesa. Espero que tengas una linda noche subido a tu silla y en compañía de la pequeña ratita. Si necesitas algo estaré arriba.-

Louis se retiró de la cocina con una sonrisa pícara y Loretta lo siguió por detrás aferrándolo de la camisa, algo extrañada en sí las palabras de su padre eran ciertas o no, y dejaría allí al joven ojiverde durante toda la noche.

En cuanto el castaño apagó el interruptor y la cocina se quedó completamente a oscuras, el grito de Harry inundó la vivienda por completo…

 

-¡DE ACUERDO COCINARÉ LA CENA, LOUIS REGRESA AQUÍ!-

Y una sonrisa satisfecha se pintó de inmediato en el rostro caramelo. Tomó la escoba que reposaba a un lado del refrigerador, y le entregó el pequeño Romeo a Harry así podía echar al pequeño animal cómodamente y sin problema alguno.

En cuanto la pequeña rata hizo su camino con ligereza hacía afuera, y se perdió entre el pastizal, los pulmones del rizado volvieron a atrapar aire con normalidad. Se bajó de la silla con titubeo y observó a Louis con reproche.

 

-Eso fue muy malo, Lou.- Declaró en voz baja, con el miedo aún pintado en sus facciones. El castaño no pudo más que rodearlo por la cintura y dejarle un dulce beso que, en cuestión de segundos, desvaneció todos los enojos y rencores en los cuerpos de ambos.

 

(…)

 

Papas y zanahorias hervidas, ensalada de lechugas, y dos salchichas humeantes, se exponían en el plato de vidrio justo frente a la silla que siempre utilizaba Louis, en su sector de la mesa. Los ojos azules brillaron ante tan deliciosa imagen que le robó el aliento por unos segundos, sus tripas rugieron nuevamente, ansiosas por recibir tal bocadillo.

Había pasado una hora – que fue la que le tomó al rizado en preparar todo lo que se exponía allí, en la mesa –pero definitivamente había valido la pena porque aquello parecía un verdadero manjar.

 

-¡Loretta, a comer!.- Llamó Harry, acomodándose a un lado de Louis con Romeo en brazos, y un biberón lleno de leche tibia, del cual el pequeño tironeaba, ansioso por también tener su respectiva cena.

 

La blonda apareció de inmediato, ahora limpia y con los cabellos recogidos en dos pequeños rodetitos.

En el tiempo que Harry había empleado en elaborar una cena, Louis había bañado a la pequeña niña, y aunque ambos habían hecho un gran charco en e baño – el cual nunca secaron– Harry estaba agradecido de que el humor de perros que tenía el castaño más temprano, ya haya desaparecido. Entendía que trabajaba muchas horas y venía completamente agotado, pero no era como si él se quedara en casa rascándose o mirando televisión. Ambos debían ayudar con la crianza de los pequeños. Ambos eran sus padres.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, todos estaban muy hambrientos como para hablar. El ruido constante de la pequeña boca de Romeo chuponear en su biberón era lo único que se oía, mezclado con el vago croar de los sapos afuera.

 

-¿Cómo va yendo la escuela Loretta? ¿Tienes una maestra buena? ¿Hiciste amigas ya?-

Inquirió el rizado, limpiando levemente con su pulgar un poco de leche de los labios del pequeño ojiazul. La niña, con su boca repleta de comida, asintió ligeramente.

 

-Teñfo dos mezores mifos.- Habló, levantando dos dedos de su mano y mostrándoselos al rizado con orgullo y felicidad.

-Loretta, no hables mientras comas…-

Habló Louis y la blonda comenzó a masticar con rapidez para luego tragar todo con desesperación. Harry volvió a afirmar que la niña era un calco exacto de Louis en cuanto a su personalidad, ambos eran unos completos salvajes, pero eran sus salvajes, eso sí, y él los amaba mucho a ambos…

 

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo dos amigos, se llaman Alex y Matthew y son muy buenos! – Comentó con emoción. Harry sonrió. – ¡Matthew tiene los ojos muy, muy grandes y son muy lindos! ¡Y Alex es rubio, como el tío Niall!- Loretta abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando describió a Matthew, y luego tomó sus dos rodetitos cuando explicó el color de cabello de Alex.

 

-Alex y Matthew he…- Habló Louis, con su vista posada únicamente en la comida que pinchaba con su tenedor en el plato.

 

-¡Sí! ¿Puedo traerlos algún día a casa papá? ¡Ya verás que te van a agradar, son muy graciosos!-

Los ojos azules se posaron en los ojos castaños de Loretta, sin expresión alguna. Luego Louis esbozó una muy forzada sonrisa a su hija, y el rizado rodó los ojos con diversión. Louis era muy, quizás demasiado, celoso de la pequeña blonda…

 

-Claro, puedes traerlos cuando quieras. Mi pantufla puede repartirse a otros dos traseros más.-

 

Harry rió.

 

-¡Papá, no van a querer visitarme nunca más si haces eso!.-

Chilló la rubia, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo en que esbozaba un puchero hacía su padre.

 

-Ese es el plan mi pequeña engendro. Ningún chico pisará esta casa hasta que tengas al menos unos treinta y cinco años.-

 

-¡Papá!.- Volvió a chillar Loretta, y Louis llevó un dedo a su boca, silenciándola.

 

-No se habla más mocosa, y déjate de escándalos porque tu hermano despertará.-

Loretta tomó una salchicha de su plato y se la arrojó de lleno al rostro de Louis, haciendo que rebotara con brusquedad en su mejilla y cayera al suelo. La niña rió, y Harry tapó su boca para no hacerlo también. Louis le regaló una mirada de advertencia, y en cuanto se levantó de su asiento, Loretta echó a correr entre risas, escapando con carcajadas sonoras para que no la alcanzara.

 

-¡LORETTA REGRESA AQUÍ!-

Bramó el castaño, y ambos desaparecieron del campo visual del rizado en cuestión de segundos. Ambos pares de pies, tanto de padre como hija, se oían correr con ligereza por todo el living y el ojiverde soltó un suspiro.

Era como cuidar de tres niños…

 

-Dame paciencia…- Fingió hablarle a los cielos, y se incorporó de un impulso de su silla, para luego comenzar a juntar los platos sucios, con un Romeo dormido en sus brazos…

 

(…)

 

00:45

 

Luego de lograr que Romeo se quedara sin lloriquear en su respectiva cuna, y luego de cepillar sus dientes, Harry hizo su camino a paso lento hacía su habitación. Tenía dos ojeras que ya parecían uno de los cráteres de la luna. El cansancio, el mal dormir, el estrés, todo se iba acumulando en su cuerpo, y se mostraba con más claridad en su rostro. Harry tan sólo quería poder dormir por dos días seguidos.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y lo primero que observó fue a Louis completamente desnudo, tirado de costado en el colchón, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. El rizado supo enseguida cuáles eran los planes que rondaban en aquella cabeza.

 

-Wow, sí que te ves cansado, yo pensaba que hoy tendríamos una sesión de cariñitos princesa….-

 

Habló con tono incitador, mientras observaba con mirada hambriente y sensual, al ojiverde ingresar al cuarto como sólo un estropajo viviente y andante. Harry se desplomó en el colcón a un lado de él como un gran peso pesado, y soltó un quejido de extenuación y agobio.

 

-No estoy de humor para cariñitos, estoy realmente muy cansado, Lou…- Habló con su rostro oculto en la almohada.

Louis se subió a horcajadas encima de él, sentándose luego en su trasero y comenzó a regalarle una serie de besos fogosos a aquella blanquecina nuca. Harry soltó un quejido.

 

-Louu… – Jadeó. – En serio no estoy con ganas hoy, quiero dormir…- El cansancio se reflejaba claramente en su hablar rasposo y desganado, como si articular esas simples palabras le estuviera costando un gran trabajo.

Louis le dejó una pequeña mordida a su oreja izquierda, lográndo un pequeño estremecimiento en el menor.

 

-Oh vamos bebé…sólo algo rápido, hace mucho no tenemos sexo princesa.-

Replicó, masajeando los hombros del rizado. Éste se giró para observar los ojos zafiro del castaño, y bufó en señal de derrota.

 

-De acuerdo, pero quítame la ropa tú, no tengo fuerzas.-

Louis se bajó de encima de su cuerpo, y Harry se dio la vuelta, quedando con su barriga arriba. Se estiró de piernas y brazos, exponiéndose para que Louis comenzara a desnudarlo. Éste sonrió ladino, y no tardó demasiado en comenzar a hacerlo. Las ropas volaron con gran rapidez de su cuerpo y acabaron tiradas en alguna parte del suelo, y Harry rió por tal desesperación en el castaño.

 

-Abre bien tus piernas para mi princesa, te voy a preparar.-

Demandó Louis, mientras se inclinaba hacía la mesita de luz y sacaba un pequeño potesito de lubricante, del cual untó un poco en sus manos y comenzó a preparar a Harry con rapidez. No necesitó demasiado tiempo, pues la entrada de Harry ya estaba completamente acostumbrada a estar siempre llena con su miembro dentro.

 

-Quiero montarte.- Habló Harry mientras se sentaba en el colchón y Louis le arqueó una ceja.

 

-¿No que estabas muy cansado?.-

 

-Mis fuerzas ya volvieron.-

Espetó en una sonrisilla dulce pero pícara. Enseguida se subió encima de Louis y alineó el erecto pene de éste en su entrada, comenzó a meterlo dentro suyo con lentitud y el castaño tiró su cabeza hacía atrás por tal sensación. Hace más de dos semanas que no tenía relaciones con el joven de ojos verdes, debido a la agotadora rutina que se los follaba a ellos todos los días, y los dejaba completamente exhaustos para el final del día.

 

-Oh mierda…-

Murmuró y Harry sonrió.

Le gustaba montar a Louis, le gustaba ser él quién provocase tales gemidos de la boca fina del castaño, le gustaba ser el que llevase el control del placer en Louis.

Comenzó a mover en círculos sus caderas, y sujetó los hombros del castaño con sus manos. Ambos unieron sus miradas, y se dieron un corto pero pasional beso.

El rizado comenzó a saltar con fervor encima de la polla de Louis, haciendo que sus rizos chocolate rebotaran contra su frente, de arriba hacía abajo, siguiendo a la perfección su serie de saltitos desesperados.

Él también extrañaba tener relaciones con el ojiazul. Se sentía como si hubiesen pasado años desde que su entrada no estaba llena, desde que no tenía marcas en toda su piel de mordidas salvajes, desde que no escuchaba sus gemidos, y los de Louis, unidos a la perfección como una melódica sonata, tal y como cuando ambos eran unos adolescentes con sus hormonas alborotadas.

Harry lloriqueó por tanto placer, y Louis corrió un rizo lleno de sudor que se le pegaba a un costado de la frente.

 

-Te ves tan hermoso así Hazz, follándote a ti mismo con desespero princesa…-

 

-¡Ah!-

Gimió el menor en lo alto.

El ojiazul llevó ambas de sus manos a las caderas del chico menor, y las sujetó para ayudarlo a subir y bajar, encontrando sus caderas a medio camino con embestidas hacía arriba.

Harry ya estaba a un paso de venirse, las embestidas que Louis había comenzado eran rápidas y fuertes, y la punta del pene de éste había comenzado a tocar aquel pequeño punto dentro de él que lo llevaba a la locura, y lo hacía ver estrellas. Sus gemidos se volvieron completamente dignos de una buena película porno.

 

-¡PAPÁ NO MATES A PAPI! – La voz inocente de Loretta se coló entre los gemidos indecorosos de ambos, y los pares de ojos verdes y azules enseguida se abrieron completamente alarmados. – ¡NO LO MATES PAPÁ, PAPI NOS HACE GALLETAS, Y ÉL ES BUENO, Y TE PROMETO QUE YO LIMPIARÉ LA CASA CUANDO ÉL ESTÉ CANSADO, Y YO COCINARÉ PARA TODOS CUANDO ÉL TAMPOCO QUIERA HACERLO!-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Harry en su apuro por bajarse de encima de Louis cayó de la cama generando un gran estruendo. Louis se cubrió con la sábana de inmediato.

 

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí a estas horas Loretta?! ¡¿Y porqué diablos no golpeas la puerta antes de ingresar mocosa?!.-

La blonda comenzó a tantear en la oscuridad en busca del interruptor de la luz con su pequeña manito, y ésta vez, Harry fue el que chilló.

 

-¡NO, NO PRENDAS LA LUZ LORETTA! ¡NO LA PRENDAS!.-

 

-¡Pero no los veo!.-

Se quejó la niña, pintando un pequeño puchero.

 

-¿Qué es lo que querías cariño, porqué aún no estás durmiendo?.-

El rizado se subió a la cama con cierta ligereza y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo que, igualmente, no se veía en la oscuridad del cuarto.

 

-Es que papá te estaba por matar, y yo no quiero que te mate, tú eres un buen papi. Estabas haciendo sonidos raros y parecías estar sufriendo, me asusté mucho.-

Las mejillas del rizado enseguida se tornaron de un carmín brillante, y una gran pena se hizo dueña de su cuerpo en ese momento.

Debía ser más silencioso a la hora del sexo, lo anotó mentalmente.

 

-No, Lore…no me estaba por matar, sólo…estaba teniendo un mal sueño, es todo. Vuelve a dormir ¿Sí? Recuerda que mañana tienes escuela.-

 

-¡Escuela!. –Comentó con emoción y alzó sus pequeños brazitos. – ¿Me preparas un vaso de leche tibia, por favor papi?.-

Pidió, y el rizado sonrió.

 

-De acuerdo, ve a tu cuarto y enseguida te lo llevo.-

Loretta asintió con una dulce sonrisa y se retiró de la entrada del cuarto. Louis y Harry oyeron cómo los pasitos apresurados de su hija volvían a bajar por las escaleras, y ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

 

-Por poco y la traumatizamos de por vida…-

Comentó Louis, relajando su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la cama, y Harry rió por lo bajo mientras se colocaba su bata rosa para ir hacía la planta baja.

 

-Enseguida regreso, iré a prepararle el vaso de leche. -

Informó, a punto de abandonar la habitación, y Louis se sentó con celeridad, mirándolo con ojos grandes.

 

-¡Espera! ¡¿Me dejarás así?! – Señaló su notable erección. –Estaba casi saboreando el orgasmo ¿y me dejas así? eso es crueldad.-

Harry soltó una suave risita y se acercó a la cama para dejarle un corto beso a aquellos labios finos.

 

-Te prometo que mañana retomaremos. Recuerda que ahora nuestros hijos están primero que nosotros. -

 

El ojiazul bufó con molestia, y observó cómo el rizado se retiraba de la habitación. Tomó el celular que reposaba en la mesita de luz a un costado, y rápidamente tecleo un texto: “Necesito de tu ayuda, ES URGENTE. ; contacto: Zayn”

Enviado.


	4. Todos suyos, todo mio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuve un sueño, tan grande y tan ruidoso, salté tan alto que toqué las nubes, oh. Estiré mis brazos hacia el cielo, bailámos con monstruos a través de la noche, oh. Nunca voy a mirar hacia atrás, oh, nunca voy a desistir, no, por favor no me despiertes ahora. Este va a ser el mejor día de mi vida, mi vida. Este va a ser el mejor día de mi vida, mi vida. Lo oigo llamándome desde fuera de mi ventana, lo siento en mi alma. Las estrellas, ardiendo tan brillantes, el sol estaba fuera hasta medianoche, yo digo que perdamos el control, el control. -Best day of my life / American Authors.

Los rayos tonos naranja del crepúsculo se filtraban con flojedad a través de los cristales de la ventana del living. Éstos pegaban contra el piso de parquet, dejándolo de un matiz sepia ameno a la vista, y también en el carrito de bebés en dónde Romeo observaba con diversión las muecas que hacía su padre de ojos verdes.

 

-Oh sí Lou…mhm si…¡Oh! ¡Ahí, justo ahí!.- Gimió Harry en lo alto y los ojos de Louis viraron por la exageración de sus reacciones.

 

-Deja de gemir de ese modo– se quejó con ceño ligeramente fruncido.– parece que estuviésemos teniendo sexo y sólo te estoy haciendo unos masajes en los pies.-

Harry hizo caso omiso a las palabras soltadas por el mayor, y sólo se mantuvo concentrado en disfrutar de la sensación que hacían los dedos de éste mientras masajeaban sus pies. Con ojos cerrados con fuerza, boca abierta y ceño fruncido, el menor sentía una gran agradable mezcla de dolor y relajación ante cada masaje del castaño a sus hinchados, adoloridos y cansados pies.

Era un sábado cálido y tranquilo que anunciaba la pronta llegada de la Primavera, y el reloj del living de la pequeña familia marcaba las cuatro y quince de la tarde. Harry había pasado todas las anteriores horas del día postrado en el sillón tal y como lo estaba ahora. Con una ligera jaqueca aturdiendo en su cabeza, con ojos que estaban enmarcados por violáceas ojeras negras que lo hacían lucir como si hubiese estado involucrado en alguna pelea callejera, cuando en realidad eran sólo producto de un pequeño bebé de ojos azules que hace ya dos semanas no se dignaba a querer dormir tempranamente, y con pies completamente hinchados – semejantes a los pies de una mujer embarazada a punto de parir – que descansaban en una mullida y suave almohada mientras Louis los masajeaba. El rizado se sentía pésimo en toda la extención de la palabra.

 

-Creo que voy a morir.-

 

Habló con exageración y dramatismo en un jadeo adolorido. Llevó su mano derecha al paño frío que reposaba en su frente y lo deslizó hasta sus ojos para cubrirlos. Louis le pegó levemente en unos de sus pies por decir tal tontería, y un otro quejido escapó de los labios de Harry.

 

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Estoy a punto de perder los pies y tú me pegas, Lou.- Reprochó como un chiquilin, tanteando su mano en el aire, buscando atinar a la cabeza de Louis para pegarle, aunque éste estuviese muy lejos de su alcance. Louis rió airedeamente ante eso.

 

-Y Luego dices que el exagerado soy yo. A penas tienes dolor de cabeza y los pies hinchados y ya crees que la muerte te está besando los talones, princesa.- Louis continuó masajeando con sutlieza la planta de los pies del rizado, buscando liberar aunque sea un poco la terrible hinchazón que éstos poseían y hacerlo sentir mejor. El dedo gordo del rizado ya parecía una pequeña pelota de ping-pong, y a Louis le provocaban dolencia de tan sólo mirarlos.

 

-¡Oh dios sí! ¡Justo ahí, Lou!-

 

Los ojos azules volvieron a rodar, y Romeo volvió a soltar una infantil risita.

Los sonidos de placer que provocaba el rizado estaban, de a poco, calando en la escasa cordura que el castaño conservaba, haciéndolo pensar sobre hechos nada decorosos, aunque ésto no fuese exactamente la causa por la que Harry estuviese gimiendo. Pero aquellos sonidos obscenos, aquellas pequeños jadeos, sólo le recordaban a Louis que hace ya varios días que ambos no tenían nada de sexo, y que la follada que había sido interrumpida por Loretta hace unos días, jamás volvió a ser retomada. El mensaje de ayuda que le había enviado a su amigo morocho, tampoco había sido respondido, y Louis ya estaba preparando ciertos métodos para vengarse de Zayn por aquello. El poco juicio que conservaba se estaba desintegrando a una lentitud nada alentadora a causa de la falta de sexo.

Observó a Harry, y frunció sus labios. El menor de ojos verdes había comenzado a retorcerse sutilmente, con muecas raras en su rostro, y un ligero cosquilleo recorrió la espina dorsal del castaño. Louis apretó sus labios con fuerza, y a propósito oprisionó el centro de la planta del pie del rizado con su pulgar. Harry dejó escapar un sonoro “¡Ah!”, y Louis ahogó un jadeo. Arrastró una mano por su rostro con sensaciones que ya eran demasiadas para que las pudiese soportar, y dejó escapar un muy profundo suspiro. En ese momento quería darle al rizado una buena razón para estar retorciendo del modo en que lo hacía, sin importarle en absoluto la presencia de su hijo menor allí también. Los niveles de abstinencia definitivamente lo estaban llevando a la locura.

Unos pasitos ligeros se oyeron provenir desde afuera, y Louis giró su rostro con celeridad. Loretta entró corriendo por la puerta delantera. Su vestido rosado se zarandeaba dejando ver el short blanco por debajo, y sus cabellos rubios completamente despeinados– como frecuentemente lo traía– le bailaban por detrás. Una expresión de completa emoción se pintaba en su rostro pálido aniñado, y Louis arqueó ambas cejas por la desconocida felicidad de su hija.

 

-¡PAPÁ, PAPI, VINIERON TÍO ZAYN Y TÍO LIAM! ¡VINIERON EN SU AUTO, VINIERON A VISITARNOS!-

 

Exclamó con emoción, saltando en su lugar como una liebre incansable, y señalando hacía la puerta por la que había entrado hace apenás segundos. Harry quitó inmediatamente el pañuelo mojado que cubría su vista y se sentó levemente, observando a Louis con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de sorpresa por tal noticia. Louis se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una mueca asombro. Por dentro, su ser entero estaba bailando y agradeciendo a todos los dioses existentes que ambos chicos hubiesen recibido su señal de auxilio.

 

-¿Zayn y Liam? ¿Que hacen aquí? que extraño….- Inquirió con sorpresa Harry, y la blonda se acercó a ellos y tomó su mano con fuerza, obligándolo a reincorporarse del sillón para arrastrarlo hacía afuera con entusiasmo. Louis tomó a Romeo del cochecito de bebés y los siguió a ambos por detrás.

 

Un reluciente Peugeot Corsa gris estaba estacionado a pocos metros de su vivienda, luciendo como toda una reliquia costosa que no encajaba en absoluto con el pasiaje rústico que los rodeaba. Los rayos naranjas del ocaso que pegaban en sus vidrios polarizados, le dejaban el toque final, haciéndolo relucir como recién salido de la concesionaria. Louis enarcó una ceja, y Harry sólo observó con mirada deleitante por tal belleza. Parecía que aquel auto hubiese salido de los más profundos suburbios de Londres, y fuese propiedad de un importante empresario. La mirada azul de Louis se desvió hacía su Van despintada y luego volvió a aquel lujoso carro, y una repentina necesidad de pegarle una patada en el trasero a Zayn le inundó el cuerpo por completo.

Las puertas del piloto y copiloto se abrieron, y casi al mismo instante, Zayn y Liam salieron del interior del vehículo. Ambos aspiraron hondo el aire de campo, en dónde la pureza se mezclaba junto con la fragancia que desprendían las azucenas que comenzaban a brotar. Sus cabellos enseguida fueron afectados por el viento que corría a esas horas del día, lográndo despeinarlos a ambos levemente. Gafas de sol oscuras marca “Ray-ban” ocultaban ambos pares de ojos de la vista, y el ojimiel fue el primero en ponerlas encima de su cabeza para mirar a la familia que los observaba con atención desde la puerta de madera de su vivienda.

 

-¡Hey, buenas tardes!.-

 

Saludó Liam, sacudiendo su mano en lo alto y pintando una dulce sonrisa que hizo que las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se mostraran, haciéndolo parecer un pequeño chiquilín, aunque el ojimiel ya estuviese pisando sus veintitrés años. Zayn pintó una chueca sonrisa, y bajó sólo un poco sus lentes, lo suficiente para poder ver por encima de ellos a la familia, y sonreírles. Luego volvió a acomodarlos en su lugar.

 

-¿Creíste que tu genial amigo te fallaría Lou-Lou? – Gritó desde la lejanía de pocos metros pintando una sonrisa socarrona. –¡El tío Zayn llegó para que la puedas meter de una vez por todas!.-

 

Louis inmediatamente se palmeó la cara con una de sus manos, la cual luego arrastró por lo restante de su rostro, y un insulto quedó atascado en su garganta. Harry frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, y giró su rostro para observar a Louis con suspicacia y ese mismo ceño fruncido. Louis se limitó a regalarle una sonrisita forzada al menor, y a encogerse de hombros, simulando desconocimientos para lo que Zayn había dicho. En su interior, las ganas de pegarle una buena patada en el trasero a su amigo se incrementaron más. Zayn no se salvaría de una buena abofetada cuando lo tuviese enfrente, eso era seguro.

 

(…)

 

Luego de una serie de abrazos, besos, una grata bienvenida, y un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Louis hacía Zayn, todos ingresaron dentro de la casa, y Harry y Liam se desaparecieron en la cocina para preparar una merienda para todos, mientras que Zayn y Louis quedaron en el living charlando sobre cosas, y cuidando de los dos retoños de la casa.

 

-¿Le agrego el azúcar a las tazas de té?-

 

Liam acababa de servir todo el agua caliente en cada respectiva tazita de porcelana muy meticulosamente, y observó a Harry, quién untaba dulce de manzana en unas cuantas tostadas para hacerle la merienda a Loretta. Éste le asintió ligeramente, sin sacar su mirada de lo que hacía.

 

-Louis no toma en esas pequeñas tazas, Li, él tiene su taza preferida y siempre quiere que le sirva allí ,si no, se niega a tomar aunque sea su té preferido.-

 

El rizado comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, y dejó las tostadas a un lado. Se dirigió al fregadero, y ante la mirada atenta del ojimiel, comenzó a enjuagar una taza color azul marino que allí se unía junto a unos cuantos elementos de cocina sucios, y esperando por ser lavados. Harry secó la taza cuidadosamente y luego dejó un pequeño saquito de té, el cual enseguida entró en contacto con el agua caliente y se volvió de un marrón oscuro.

 

-Wow, te volviste todo un ama de casa…-

 

Musitó el ojimiel, mientras seguía con mirada atenta cada movimiento del ojiverde. El rizado esbozó una tímida sonrisa y sus mejillas se tintaron de escarlata.

 

-Son cosas esenciales que aprendes luego de tantos años de convivencia. Son pequeños gestos que hacen más amena la rutina, ¿Sabes?.-

 

Explicó con voz tranquila, mientras ahora tomaba el biberón de Romeo y colocaba la leche tibia dentro.

Liam continuaba observándolo con atención, y pensó que el rizado estaba completamente diferente a lo que él recordaba de adolescentes. Harry se había vuelto muy responsable y maduro, y no era para menos, tenía dos niños a su cuidado ahora, dos pequeños niños completamente dependientes de él. Sin mencionar al castaño, que Liam estaba seguro, seguiría comportándose como todo un crío y seguramente volvería loco al pobre de Harry en ciertos días.

El ojimiel comenzó a agregarle azúcar a su taza y a la de Zayn, sin desprender su vista de admiración hacía el jovencito de veintidós años. Sonrió dulcemente. Recordaba por todo el sufrimiento que Harry había atravesado en sus más jóvenes años y pensó que no había nadie en la tierra que se mereciera todo lo que tenía más que Harry. Merecía toda esa felicidad y mucho más.

 

-Liam…¿No le estás agragando demasiada azúcar?.-

 

Inquirió con inocencia el ojiverde, y la burbuja de pensamientos de Liam se reventó. Abrió los ojos alarmado y observó a su mano, la cual parecía haber seguido trabajando sola por su cuenta, acarreando cucharadas de azúcar a su taza.

 

-Oh mierda…- Maldijo al ver aquella pequeña montañita blanca que sobresalía desde la candente bebida. Harry río por aquella graciosa escena y le alcanzó otra pequeña taza.

 

El panorama en el living de la casa era completamente diferente a lo que sucedía en la cocina. Zayn estaba tumbado con fatiga en el sillón, con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo de éste, y las piernas separadas a más no poder; era la viva imagen de la inapetencia y pereza. Loretta estaba parada detrás de él, experimentado peinados ridículos con la nueva cabellera negra y extensa del morocho, que resultó ser una gran atracción para la niña, quién se sorprendió al verlo con el pelo tan largo y bonito. “Como Rapunzel” dijo entusiasmada, y Zayn sólo dejó que lo peinase a su antojo.

Louis estaba a un lado de él, tumbado de la misma forma pero con Romeo sobre su pecho. El infante jugaba entretenidamente con el cuello de su playera, como si fuese la más grande diversión en el planeta. Ambos muchachos aguardaban impacientes por la merienda para saciar la vaciedad en sus estómagos, los cuales rugían desesperados por ser llenados.

 

-Así que…– Empezó Louis y Zayn lo observó con ojos lánguidos y desganados. – ¿Compraste un auto nuevo he…?-

 

Zayn hizo una mueca con sus labios y rascó el puente de su nariz.

 

-Liam quiso que lo comprara…está obsesionado con querer adoptar un niño pronto y dice que vamos a necesitar un vehículo para llevarlo a pasear por muchos lugares. Desde que tú y Harry adoptaron a Loretta y Romeo él no hace más que exigirme un hijo también. Es exasperante…-

 

Zayn bufó y llevó su mirada al frente.

Louis soltó una aireada risa al imaginarse a Zayn siendo padre. Era una idea totalmente descabellada hasta de imaginar, su amigo morocho parecía haberse quedado estancado en la eterna adolescencia. El castaño no creía que fuese capaz de algún día ser lo suficientemente responsable como para adoptar u criar niños. El morocho le doblada en inmadurez, y valla que él sí era un inmaduro innato, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a Zayn en eso.

 

-¡Quiero un primito, o una primita, tío Zayn!.- Acotó Loretta con emoción, tirando el cabello de Zayn levemente por el pensamiento de nuevos integrantes en la familia, y provocando que el pelinegro soltase una suave maldición por el dolor.

 

-Sigue soñando.– Sobó su cuero cabelludo.– Por ahora sólo confórmate con cazar ranas y ratas del monte. Liam y yo vamos a esperar un par de años más para tener hijos. Los niños son una molestia y una carga innecesaria, y sólo te complican la vida y te imposibilitan de divertirte y hacer cosas alocadas, tan sólo mira a tu padre, Harry ya parece un zombi andante con esas ojeras, y Louis parece un vagabundo con esa barba de viejo de ochenta años.-

 

Louis le regaló una mirada de pocos amigos.

 

-Hey, mi barba es sexy.- Reprochó, acariciando los pelitos duros de su mentón.

 

-No voy a tener hijos jamás y seré muy feliz, oh sí… viviré la vida sin problemas- Volvió a remarcar con semblante relajado y sonrisa llena de regocijo, sin percatarse en absoluto de que un par de ojos miel habían ingresado al living, y ahora lo observaban irradiantes de molestia.

 

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Malik?-

La voz de Liam sonó en el living y tanto Louis como Zayn giraron sus cabezas con celeridad para observarlo. El ojimiel estaba parado a unos pocos metros de ellos, sosteniendo una bandeja con humeantes tazas de té, y detrás de él, Harry observaba todo con ojos grandes de incomprensión e incertidumbre por lo que vendría a continuación. Zayn se alteró y se puso rígido de inmediato en el sofá.

 

-¡Dije que no veo la hora de que tengamos hijos, Li! Que estoy preparado para decirle adiós a mi vida sin problemas, de dejar las fiestas para quedarme en casa cambiando pañales, y que mi rostro se llene de ojeras, y me canse hasta que las ganas de arrojarme abajo de un camión me invadan, eso dije, ¿Verdad, Louis?.-

 

Zayn habló apresuradamente, casi mezclando las palabras, y Louis rodó los ojos con diversión. Los roles en aquella pareja se habían invertido notablemente, y ahora el chico gobernado parecía ser Zayn, y al castaño aquello no le exrañaba en lo más mínimo, pues Liam ya no era aquel crio que lucía como un nerd indefenso como cuando tenía diecisiete años. El ojimiel ahora tenía bíceps bien marcados, barba algo espesa, y su corte de ‘Justin Bieber’ se había esfumado de su cabellera por un peinado más maduro y corto. Mientras que Zayn había quedado con el cuerpo delgado, y sólo su espalda se había ensanchado. La diferencia de ambos cuerpos ahora era notoria.

 

-Así me gusta Malik, así me gusta…-

 

Liam se sentó en el sillón, observando con ojos entrecerrados a su pareja mientras dejaba la bandeja con las bebidas candentes sobre la mesa ratona que los enfrentaba.

 

-¿Piensan tener hijos? ¡Eso es genial! Loretta y Romeo tendrán primitos con los cuales jugar.-

 

Harry sonrió dulcemente mientras también dejaba la bandeja de tostadas en la pequeña mesa, y luego tomaba a Romeo de los brazos de Louis. El menor se sentó en el mismo sillón que ocupaba Liam, el cual era el adyacente al que usaban el morocho y el castaño.

 

-Queremos un niño. – Informó sonriente, y observó los grandes orbes de Zayn. – ¿Verdad, Zayn? Estuvimos eligiendo nombres el otro día, y ambos coincidimos en que Ízan sería un muy lindo nombre para el primer niño.-

 

-ízan es un nombre adorable.- Acotó el rizado con su sonrinsa inamovible de su blanquecino rostro.

 

-¿¡PRIMER NIÑO?!– Zayn se sentó debidamente en el silón para observar con ojos abiertos a Liam. –¿¡ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ADOPTAREMOS MÁS DE UNO?!- Exclamó alarmado.

 

-¡Tío Zayn, no te muevas! ¡Te estoy peinando!.- Se quejó Loretta, y Zayn volvió a desplomarse en el sofá, aún sosteniendo su mirada sobre el ojimiel, aguardando por una respuesta.

 

-Por supuesto que sí, no quiero tener sólo un niño. Tendremos unos cuatro, siempre quise una familia numerosa.-

 

Louis rió por lo bajo.

 

-Cuatro…cuatro niños…- Susurró Zayn, quién parecía haber entrado en una especie de trauma. Louis le palmeó el hombro alentadoramente.

 

-Prepárate para decirle adiós a tu vida sexual.- Susurró con diversión y algo de malicia en el oído del morocho y Zayn sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por tan catastróficas palabras.

 

-Pienso que los niños son una gran bendición para la familia, unen más a la pareja y traen felicidad y amor al hogar.- Espetó el ojimiel con dulzura, y Zayn lo observó de soslayo y un pequeño puchero, pintando rastros de desconformismo en su rostro. Liam tomó a Romeo de los brazos de Harry con absoluto cuidado.

 

-¿No son los niños lo más bello que hay en este tierra?.-

 

Colocó a Romeo parado sobre su regazo, sosteniéndolo con cuidado por debajo de sus brazitos para que no cayera. El pequeño ojiazul enderezó sus piernitas y sonrió alegremente, dando rastros de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a caminar.

 

-Los niños pueden ser una muy hermoso regalo, Li. Pero ambos tienen que estar preparados para esto, ya sabes, se vienen muchos días duros en su vida luego de que adopten. Habrán noches en dónde solo querrás perderte en un desierto y no regresar jamás, sé lo que te digo, creéme. Van a haber días muy felices, pero otros no tanto, y tienen que estar preparados ambos para enfrentarlos.-

 

Liam hizo una mueca por las palabras del rizado, sin despegar su mirada del angelical rostro de Romeo, y ladeó su cabeza. Sabía todo lo que le esperaba, pero él estaba más que preparado.

 

-Estoy preparado para tener niños, tengo veintitrés años, sé lo que hago Harry.- Dijo, devolviéndole el bebé. Romeo enseguida se abrazó al cuello del rizado.

 

Zayn, quién se mantenía callado pero oyendo atentamente todo lo que decía el ojimiel, mordió su mejilla y luego chasqueó la lengua.

 

-¿Y si yo no estoy preparado para tener niños?– Agregó, y la mirada de Liam enseguida cayó sobre él como un rayo. – Aún no me siento capacitado para criar a un niño.-

 

Los ojos miel lo fulminaron, y Zayn estaba seguro de que si Liam tuviese la capacidad de carbonizar a personas con su mirada, en ese momento él ya estaría incinerándose.

 

-¡Ya hablamos sobre esto Zayn! ¡Dijiste que el año que viene adoptaríamos sí o sí!, ¿Por qué rayos ahora sales con esto?-

 

Chilló recriminadoramente, y Zayn viró los ojos.

 

-Lo dije sólo para complacerte ¿De acuerdo? Te veías tan emocionado por tener hijos que sólo cedí para que dejaras de hablar sobre ello, pero aún no me siento capas de poder ser padre.-

 

Liam oprimió sus labios con fuerza, formando sólo una línea recta, y jadeó encolerizado. Su mirada de enojo y reproche puesta fijamente en Zayn, y la posición y expresión relajada que sostenía éste no ayudaba en nada a calmar su irritación.

 

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO, MALIK!.-

 

Bramó con furia. Y Zayn enarcó sus cejas ante tan repentino alarido. Si Liam quería llegar a un acuerdo de ese modo, él no se opondría y también jugaría de esa forma, entre gritos.

 

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE AÚN NO ESTÉ PREPARADO PARA SER PADRE! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS NO VAS A TENER SEXO CON ALGUNA MUJERZUELA, LA DEJAS EMBARAZADA, Y TE VAS A HACER UNA VIDA LEJOS CON TU HIJO Y A MI ME DEJAS DE MOLESTAR?!.-

 

Devolvió con el mismo tono de voz, y Harry y Louis intercambiaron una mirada de cierto nerviosismo por el rumbo que la discusión pudiese llegar a tomar. Habían dos niños presentes en la sala, y aunque uno no entendiera lo que decían ambos muchachos, lo otra sí comprendía. Su casa era ahora una casa de familia, y Zayn y Liam estaban utilizando un lenguaje no muy apropiado.

 

-¡PORQUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS PUTAS! ¡ME GUSTAN LAS POLLAS, IDIOTA, LOS PENES!.-

 

Vociferó el ojimiel, irguiéndose de su lugar y enfrentando a Zayn. Éste también se levantó de su lugar de inmediato.

Louis decidió intervenir, levantándose también de su asiento para interponerse entre ambos cuerpos si no quería que los puñetazos empezaran a suceder dentro de su vivienda.

 

-Wuoo, okey, ustedes dos podrían ir relajándose que por si no se enteraron están en una casa de familia.- Ambos muchachos parecieron hacer oídos sordos al castaño. Sólo se miraban enfurecidos y sus ojos parecían ya querer sacar chispas.

 

-ENTONCES VETÉ A BUSCAR ALGUNA POLLA ENORME QUE LOGRE DEJARTE EMBARAZADO, ¿HE, QUE TAL ESO, LIAM? Apuesto a que te mueres porque una polla enorme te parta en dos y logré darte un niño.-

 

Harry corrió hacía Loretta y como pudo logró taparle los oídos.

 

-PORQUE NO SOY UN MALDITO PUTO QUE DEJA QUE CUALQUIERA LO FOLLE, YO NO SOY COMO TÚ.-

 

-¡Louis! ¡haz algo!.-

 

Chilló Harry con deseperación, sosteniendo a Romeo, y tapando los oídos de su hija contra su cuerpo y una mano.

 

-¡ZAYN, LIAM! ¡¿QUIERÉN DEJAR DE COMPORTARSE COMO UNOS JODIDOS NIÑOS?! “¡VETE CON UNA PUTA!” – se burló. – ¡PARECEN UN PAR DE CRIOS DE DOCE AÑOS!-

 

Bramó con exasperación, metido entre medio de los dos cuerpos de sus amigos que se acercaban cada vez más, cegados por el enojo, y él ya no podía hacer nada por separarlos. Eran ambos notablemente más fuertes que él, y Louis ya estaba quedando aprisionado allí como una sardina enlatada.

 

-¡¿CON QUE SOY UN PUTO AHORA?! BIEN, ENTONCES ME IRÉ A BUSCAR UNA BUENA POLLA Y ESPERO QUE NO ME BUSQUES MÁS EN TU PUTA VIDA, PAYNE. SÉ FELIZ CON TU NIÑO Y YO SERÉ FELIZ SIENDO UN PUTO.-

 

-VEN AQUÍ Y BÉSAME, MALDITO IDIOTA.-

 

Liam aferró el cuello de Zayn para atraerlo hacía él, y comenzó a besarlo fieramente, olvidando por completo la presencia de Louis entre medio de ambos, y apretujándolo en medio de sus cuerpos. 

 

-Esperen, mierdas, ¡AÚN ESTOY AQUÍ!.-

 

Louis se quejó con fastidio, recibiendo alguna que otra tocada indebida de parte de Liam y Zayn mientras éstos intentaban acercarse más. Finalmente el castaño se salió de entre medio de ambos cuerpos y observó con mirada molesta a los dos muchachos que se toqueteaban y besaban como si sus vidas dependieron de ellos. Rodó los ojos y arregló un poco sus ropas.

 

-Dos conejos en época de apareamiento…- Musitó por lo bajo, y observó a Harry; el menor pintaba una mueca de sobresalto, y ahora tapaba los ojos de Loretta, sosteniendo con su brazo restante a Romeo con cierta dificultad. Ambos sonrieron levemente por lo bizarro de la situación. Absolutamente nada había cambiado en ese par…

 

(…)

 

18:15 p.m.

Zayn se levantó desganadamente del sillón, soltando un jadeo de cansancio mientras se desperperezaba. Los cuatro ya habían acabado con su respectiva merienda, y hablaron amenamente sobre cosas banales mientras lo hacían. El tiempo de ir partiendo hacía su respectivo lugar se hacía presente…

 

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos que ir yendo, se nos va a hacer tarde y no quiero que nos agarre la noche en estas carreteras desoladas. Y menos ahora que iremos con sus “pequeños querubines” – Hizo comillas en el aire con sus dedos. – tenemos toda la responsabilidad de cuidarlos.-

 

Harry quedó observándolo con grandes ojos extañados, y luego frunció el ceño. ¿Que se llevarían a los niños?… Miró a Louis inquisitivo y luego su mirada verde volvió a caer encima de Zayn.

 

-¿Por qué…por qué se llevarían a nuestros niños?.- Cuestionó, y entre sus palabras soltó una risita algo nerviosa. Zayn observó a Louis con ambas cejas arqueadas debido a que Harry no parecía saber nada acerca de todo lo que habían hablado, y Louis sólo tragó en seco. Ahora se vendría el verdadero calvario. La mirada de incertidumbre adornada con el ceño fruncido de Harry no se despegaba de ambos, mientras esperaba impaciente por una respuesta u expliación.

 

-Creí que Louis ya te había dicho que nos los llevaríamos así ustedes podrían tener sexo…-

Comentó Zayn como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente casi al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba por tales palabras u hacía hervir sus mejillas.

 

-¡¿que,QUÉ?!.-

 

Exclamó con bochorno, sintiendo su rostro entero arder. Louis le hizo un gesto a Zayn que éste interpretó como “Te voy a matar”, y el morocho supo que la había cagado.

 

-Diablos, lo siento, supuse que Louis ya te había dicho sobre esto… – Se disculpó. – Nos contó que su vida sexual está pésima debido a los niños y hace ya bastantes días no pueden tener una buena follada, por eso nos encargó llevarnos a Romeo y Loretta por un par de días.-

Harry quedó con una mueca estupefacta y con su rostro aún hirviendo con sofoco por las palabras soltadas anteriormente. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Louis definitivamente estaba a un paso de cometer un homicidio hacía Zayn si alguién no lo aferraba.

 

-¿Que es follada?.-

Interrogó con inocencia y curiosidad Loretta, sentada en el sillón con su taza de té con leche, la cual parecía verse gigantesca en sus pequeñas manitos de infante.

 

-Follada es cuando tus papis hacen ruidos raros, Lori, cuando gritan cosas como ¡Ah, si, más, más duro, más rápido!.- Zayn fingió gemidos mientras hacía muecas raras recreando la escena del sexo. La blonda río estrepitosamente, y Louis tomó un cojín de cuero del sillón para aventárselo con todas sus fuerzas al morocho. El elementó pegó de lleno en la cara de Zayn, y una gran quejido de dolor abandonó sus labios.

 

-¿Qué mierdas hice ahora?.-

 

Preguntó con reproche mientras sobaba su zona dañada.

 

-¿Podrías cerrar tu maldita boca hasta que llegues a tu casa Malik? ¡Ahora la mocosa dirá esa maldita palabra cada tres segundos por tu puta culpa!.-

 

-¡Puta!.- Loretta repitió, y luego río graciosamente por lo cómica que aquella palabra sonaba provenir de la boca de su padre.

 

Louis observó a Harry rápidamente luego de que su hija dijera aquello. El rostro aniñado del rizado ahora parecía el de un león feroz a quién alguién acababa de molestar. Rostro serio, labios oprisionados y sus cejas fruncidas.

 

-Louis ven a la cocina inmediatamente.-

 

El ojiverde demandó con decisión, irguiéndose del sillón con Romeo en brazos. Caminó con pasos decididos perdiéndose luego dentro del pequeño cuarto. Aquel tono que había usado le hizo saber a Louis que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no quiso esperar a que el rizado repitiera sus palabras, así que respiró hondo y lo siguió por detrás.

Harry no era un muchacho de enojarse muy a menudo por no decir nunca, era sólo la clase de chico que respiraba hondo, soltaba todo el aire con lentitud, y luego esbozaba una sonrisa como si nada hubiese ocurrido, por lo que Louis sabía que había embarrado las cosas por completo. La había cagado y con honores.

Ni bien la figura del castaño ingresó a la cocina, Harry cerró la puerta y no espero a que éste hablara ni se disculpase para empezar hablar él primero.

 

-¿¡Qué rayos Louis!? ¿No pudiste al menos decirme, “Hey Hazz, llamé a Zayn y Liam para que se lleven a los niños porque realmente estoy necesitando de una buena follada”? ¿Por qué no me dijiste acerca de esto? ¡Se están por llevar a los niños y yo no sabía absolutamente nada!.-

 

Chilló Harry, y Romeo comenzó a llorar en sus brazos por tales gritos.

 

-¡Lo siento! ¿Bien? Te lo iba a decir, es sólo que no se presentó la ocasión, y pensé que no iban a hacer caso a mi mensaje, pero lo hicieron, y bueno…vinieron aquí, y ya no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo sobre lo planeado, ¡Pero iba a decírtelo!.-

 

Harry soltó un suspiro lleno de fastidio y comenzó a mecer al pequeño ojiazul en sus brazos para intentar cesar sus lágrimas.

 

-Y encima les contaste sobre nuestra vida sexual, dios…saben que no hemos tenido nada de relaciones por casi tres semanas.-

Habló más calmadamente totalmente avergonzado. Se tocó su mejilla hirviendo y colorada y observó el suelo. No podía creer que Louis había hecho tal cosa sin consultarle. Podía ser que ambos estaban jodidamente necesitados pero él no creía que Louis estuviese casi a un paso de perder la cordura sólo por no tener sexo. Por un momento se sintió culpable por no atenderlo, pero esa culpa fue abolida con celeridad por la sensación de fastidio y cierta decepción.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió lentamente y una mata de cabellos azabaches se asomó con lentitud.

 

-¿Ya acabaron de gritarse? Les informo que se está haciendo tarde y necesitamos irnos cuanto antes de aquí antes de que comiencen a aparecer todos los horribles insectos y demás cosas salvajes que deben habitar por est-

Louis cerró la puerta con un ligero manotazo cargado de fastidio, no dejándolo terminar con su oración.

 

-¡Tú lárgate que bastante la haz cagado por hoy!-

 

Vociferó con irritación hacía la puerta para el morocho que se encontraba detrás.

 

-¿Puedes dejar de usar tal vocabulario, Lou?¡Tus hijos están aquí!.-

 

Recriminó Harry, observándolo con mirada compungida, y Louis notó cómo dentro de esos grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban se escondían pizcas de desconocimiento hacía la actitud que él estaba tomando en esos momentos.

La culpabilidad le cayó en los hombros con más fuerza cuando observó a Romeo, quién le sostenía la mirada con ojos igual de grandes, pero teñidos de rojo por las lágrimas. El pequeño lo miraba con inocencia mientras hipaba con suavidad. Sus inocentes ojos también pintaban cierta extrañeza y algo de temor, y no era para menos, jamás había escuchado a sus padres gritar de tal modo.

 

-Pa…pá.- Murmuró por lo bajo, y Louis soltó un suspiró tratando de desvanecer un poco todo el estrés que lo hacía pasar malas jugadas. Estaba perdiendo los cabales y estaba actuando como todo un ogro. Sonrió y tomó a su hijo menor con cuidado para estrecharlo con dulzura y cariño contra su pecho.

 

-Lo siento princesa… – Declaró enfrentando su mirada llena de culpa con la mirada verde de Harry. – Perdón por gritar tantas groserías como un loco, y perdón por no decirte acerca del plan de que se llevaran a los niños por unos días, pero es que…siento que nuestra relación se la está consumiendo la rutina, y ambos estamos muy cansados, tan sólo mírate a tí, Hazz…quería tener un momento de paz, unos días…solos tú y yo, como los viejos tiempos. Y no es que quiera deshacerme de los niños, porque los amo mucho, y lo sabes. – plantó un pequeño beso en la cabecita de Romeo. – pero de vez en cuando es bueno darnos un respiro, aunque ésta no sea la mejor forma de hacerlo, es lo único que me ocurrió, lo siento…-

 

Harry aún le sostenía una mueca de reproche, pero ésta lentamente se fue desvaneciendo para convertirse en una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, suave, y repleta de amor. Se acercó a Louis y le dejó un pequeño y suave beso en sus labios finos.

Entendía la situación por la que atravesaba Louis, y aunque él estuviese pasando por lo mismo, sabía que las personas reaccionaban de diferentes formas para todo, y aunque no fue la mejor forma para reaccionar del ojiazul para los hechos sucedidos, lo cierto era que estaba permitido que de vez en cuando las personas perdieran la cabeza por situaciones que parecían demasiado como para afrontar…

 

-De acuerdo. – Susurró con serenidad. –No creo que algunos pocos días le hagan mal a nadie…- Apoyó su frente con la frente color caramelo de Louis, y la manito de Romeo se coló entre ambos rostros, toqueteando jugetonamente sus narices. Ambos sonrieron.

 

La pareja salió de la cocina minutos después, y Loretta, al ver aparecer a sus apdres nuevamente en la sala, corrió hacía los brazos de Louis con una semblante de cierto temor. Se abrazó fuerte al cuello de Louis como un pequeño koala y éste quedó algo extrañado por tales reacciones de la menor.

 

-¿Qué sucede mocosa? ¿Una rana se escapó y no la pudiste atrapar?.- inquirió con humor, y la niña se separó del agarre para mirarlo a los ojos.

 

-Tío Zayn, y Tío Liam dijeron que me llevarían y yo no quiero ir con ellos, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, con papi y Romeo.-

 

Louis rió suavemente mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos dorados y la bajaba nuevamente al suelo. Loretta acomó su vestido rosa que se había subido ligeramente dejando ver sus shorts por debajo.

 

-Lamento con el alma decirte esto mocosa, oh espera, no, no lo lamento…– Louis bromeó sólo para molestar a su pequeña niña. – Pero sí te irás a casa de Tío Zayn y Tío Liam y te llevarás al mocoso menor, y papi y yo quedaremos aquí comiendo galletas y mirando todas las temporadas de barbie en el DVD y hasta alquilaremos inflables y armaremos fiestas todos los días.-

 

El castaño fingió una malvada risa, y Loretta infló sus cachetes, esbozando un puchero. La niña le pegó un manotazo ligero a una de las rodillas de Louis para luego salir corriendo hacía afuera.

 

-¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡NO QUIERO IR!.-

 

Chilló, escapando.

 

-Definitivamente Zayn se encargará de esa niña, no quiero exponer el bienestar de mi ser de tal forma. – Espetó Liam un tanto consternado por la personalidad de Loretta. – Yo sólo cuidaré del pequeño Romeito. ¿Verdad, Romeo? Tú eres tranquilo y calmo, no como tu hermana mayor.-

 

Liam tomó al pequeño bebé de los brazos de Harry y éste tardó en separarse del retoño. Ahí estaba dejando una de las razones de su existir en los brazos del ojimiel, y aunque sabía que sería sólo por unos días, ya le estaba doliendo. El ojiverde pensó que podría colarse en el baúl del auto para no separarse de sus niños y procurar que nada malo les ocurriese.

Los cuatro muchachos salieron al patio para finalmente despedirse, y Loretta los miraba minuciosamente desde detrás del Peugot Corsa reluciente.

Louis se dirigió a su Van para sacar la pequeña sillita de Romeo y prestárselas a ambos muchachos para que la colocaran en su vehículo, y en cuanto el bebé fue sentado en aquel desconocido auto, el llanto desconsolado rompió con la atmósfera pacífica del campo.

 

-¡PAPI! ¡PA…PÁ!- Soltó un chillido gangoso y lastimero, y los hipidos comenzaron a llegar luego. En ese momento el corazón de Harry se rompió en miles de trocitos y se sintió el padre más maléfico y desastroso que haya pisado alguna vez la faz de la tierra. Estaba mandando a sus hijos lejos de ellos para poder tener sexo con Louis. De tan sólo recordar nuevamente el propósito de todo aquello quiso darse una bofetada a sí mismo.

Se acercó a la ventanilla baja de los asientos traseros y asomó su cabeza por allí para limpiar con delicadeza las lágrimas saladas que corrían por las mejillas coloradas de Romeo. El pequeño lo tomó inmediatamente del pulgar y lo aferró con fuerza, como pidiendo que lo sacasen de aquel desconocido vehículo y lo volvieran a colocar en su cómoda cunita, o en lo brazos de papá.

 

-Lo siento tanto Romeo… espero que cuando crezcas no recuerdes que alguna vez tus padres hicieron esto contigo. – Se lamentó el ojiverde, observando con pena el llanto desconsolado de su retoño. – Somos unos padres horrendos, lo admito, pero tienes que comprendernos, a penas estábamos dejando la adolescencia cuando ustedes entraron a nuestras vidas…-

 

Explicó con la aflicción pintada en cada facción de su rostro.

Liam se acercó al rizado y le acarició el hombro buscando reconfortarlo. Éste giró de inmediato a observarlo, sobresaltándose levemente por su presencia que no había notado con anterioridad.

 

-Él estará bien, prometo cuidarlo con mi ser. Podré provar si en realidad estoy capacitado para hacerme cargo de un niño o no, si no hago un buen trabajo te doy el permiso de pegarme una patada en el trasero cuando regrese.-

Harry rió por lo bajo ante su comentario, y lentamente borró su expresión de abatimiento. Le regaló una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa a la que Liam correspondió de inmediato.

 

-¡IRÁS AUNQUE NO QUIERAS PEQUEÑA COME-MOCOS! ¡TU PADRE Y YO ENVEJECIMOS TREINTA AÑOS DEBIDO A TUS INCONTABLES TRAVESURAS, ASÍ QUE AHORA TE QUEDARÁS EN CASA DE TU TÍOS Y NOS DARÁS UN RESPIRO!.-

 

Harry y Liam enseguida voltearon sus rostros ante tan elevadas palabras, y observaron cómo Louis se acercaba caminando hacía ellos con Loretta en su hombro izquierdo como si fuese un costal de papas. La niña pataleaba por intentar liberarse del agarre de su padre, y sus pequeños pero poderosos piesitos daban justo en el pecho de Louis. Sus manitos también le pegaban con fuerza en la espalda, y la blonda no paraba de retorcerse y sacudirse, quejándose para que la soltara de una vez por todas.

 

-Creo que podríamos considerar atar a esa niña ni bien arribemos a casa.-

 

Comentó Zayn mientras abría el baúl y metía las dos pequeñas mochilas con ropa de ambos niños.

 

-Sólo denle un papel y un lápiz para escribir y la mantendrán tranquila por unas horas. A Loretta le encanta escribir y es la única manera que Louis y yo encontramos para detener un poco su hiperactividad.-

 

Liam anotó eso mentalmente.

 

-¡Deja de patear engendro de Satán! ¡Cuando regreses todos tus juguetes estarán flotando en el río si no dejas de hacerlo!.-

Louis bajó a la niña de su hombro para meterla dentro del vehículo, pero en cuanto los pequeños pies de Loretta tocaron la tierra, se aferró con todo su ser a la pierna de Louis.

 

-¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡PAPI, DILE QUE NO QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO QUEDARME CON USTEDES, TE PROMETO QUE NO ME PORTARÉ MAL, Y COMERÉ TODAS LAS VERDURAS!-

 

Loretta gritaba desaforadamente y su rostro ya estaba comenzando a ponerse colorado por tanto esfuerzo. otra ola de culpabilidad se hizo dueña de Harry.

 

-Lori, sólo será hasta el lunes en la mañana, el tiempo pasará muy rápido y estoy seguro de que te divertirás con tío Zayn y tío Liam.-

 

Harry trató de convencer a la niña hablando bajo y calmadamente. Los orbes avellana de la blonda se dirigieron a los rostros del morocho y el ojimiel, éstos les sonrieron cálidamente y asintieron a las palabras del rizado, como corroborando todo aquello, pero Loretta los miró con ceño fruncido y un puchero. Por una vez en la vida la niña no quiso saber nada acerca de sus tíos.

 

-¡NO, NO QUIERO IR, NO QUIERO IR CON ELLOS!

 

Loretta se prendió a la pierna de Louis como una garrapata, y Zayn bufó para luego dirigirse hacía el otro lado del auto y subirse a su respectivo asiento.

 

-¡Se hará tarde Tomlinson! – Apuró con impaciencia. –O subes a la niña o me iré sólo con Romeo, y ustedes tendrán que lidiar con ella mientras hacen sus cosillas sucias.-

 

El castaño entonces tomó a Loretta por los brazos e intentó desprenderla de su pierna, pero cada vez que lo hacía sus pantalones parecían bajarse un poco más, así que dejó de intentarlo.

 

-¡Loretta estás haciendo que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo! Si no me sueltas traeré la pantufla a la cuenta de 1…2…-

Louis contaba despacio, dándole tiempo a la niña para que pudiese soltarse, pero ésta no parecía tener aquello en una de sus opciones. Contrariamente a la reacción que esperaba el ojiazul, Loretta se aferró aún más.

 

-De acuerdo, he perdido mi paciencia.-

 

Louis tomó con fuerza a la niña por su cintura y tironéo de ella, buscando desprenderla de su pierna.

 

-¡No vallas a lastimarla, Lou!.-

 

Chilló el rizado, observando con preocupación a ambos batallando; una por negarse a soltar la pierna, y el otro por intentar separarla.

Cuando el castaño logró liberarse del agarre de la niña, la metió dentro del auto, y como pudo y tratando de evitar los manotazos que ésta le daba a su rostro, logró abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad.

 

-¡PAPI, PAPI, AYUDAME!.-

 

Chilló Loretta, y Romeo, quién había logrado cesar su llanto hace algunos minutos, rompió en lágrimas nuevamente. Ahora ambos niños chillaban dentro del auto, provanco un verdadero escándolo para los oídos.

 

-Prometemos cuidarlos muy bien, espero que ustedes dos puedan tener disfrutar sus días a solas.-

 

Habló el ojimiel, regalándoles una sonrisa pícara mientras se subía al asiento de copiloto. Las mejillas de Harry volveron a arder como la arena de la playa a mediados de Verano.

 

Louis palmeó el trasero del menor y luego lo atrajo hacía él por la cintura.

 

-Ten por seguro que los disfrutaremos a pleno…¿Verdad, princesa?.-

 

Harry no tubo tiempo de contestar cuando otro chillido de Loretta invadió cubrió el ambiente. La pequeña intentaba salir por la ventanilla baja de los asientos traseros.

 

-Oh no, tú no saldrás de allí mocosita. –Louis intentó alejar a la niña de la ventanilla, y entre varios forcejeos, y mordidas por parte de la niña hacía él, logró que ésta cayera sentada nuevamente en su asiento.– ¡YA ARRANQUEN, ARRANQUEN EL AUTO, VÁYANSE ANTES DE QUE INTENTE SALIR NUEVAMENTE!-

 

Bramó alarmado, y el lujoso auto enseguida encendió el motor. Louis soltó un suspiro de alivio al observar cómo el Peugot Corsa gris se iba alejando, con un Liam sacando su brazo por la ventanilla, saludándolos, y Loretta con ambas manos pegadas al vidrio trasero, observándolos alejarse de su campo visual cada vez más.

 

-Son todos suyos. – Louis susurró por lo bajo, con una ligera sonrisita de triunfo, y luego giró para observar a Harry, quién tenía su ceño fruncido en una mueca de tristeza y preocupación, y su mirada perdida por aquel punto por el que había desaparecido el auto. Sus miradas se encontraron y Louis pasó su lengua por su labio superior de una manera muy indecorosa, casi hambriento. – Y tú eres todo mio ahora…-


	5. Tan sólo un respiro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He probado la sangre y quiero más, no voy a poner ninguna resistencia, quiero mantener la distancia, tengo una picazón de rasguñar, necesito asistencia. Toca-a, toca-a, toca-a, tócame, quiero ser sucio. Estreméceme, relájame, satisfáceme, criatura de la noche. Y si luego algo crece mientras tú lo planteas, voy a aceitarte y frotarte de arriba hacía abajo, y eso es sólo una fracción de la atracción principal, tú necesitas una mano amiga, y yo necesito acción. Toca-a, toca-a, toca-a, tócame, quiero ser sucio. Estreméceme, relájame, satisfáceme, criatura de la noche. -Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me / The rocky horror [Glee version]

**22:45**

Los autos cruzaban con velocidad en la carretera adyacente, generando una gran corriente de aire brusco que ingresaba por la baja ventanilla y pegaba con brusquedad en la cara de Liam, logrando mantenerlo despierto y firme de no caer dormido con placidez sobre el manubrio. El ojimiel soltó un gran bostezo y ladeó su cuello hacía ambos lados tratando de relajar la tensión que allí ya se acumulaba; el tanto estar mirando fijamente hacía la ruta ya comenzaba a doler. Zayn dormía a su lado, completamente desparramado en el asiento del copiloto, con su boca semi-abierta por dónde un pequeño hilo de baba le caía hacía el mentón, y generando ronquidos que inundaban todo el interior del vehículo. Éstos se disputaban con el rugido de los autos de afuera por ver cual sonaba más fuerte e irritante.

Los ojos miel observaron por el espejo retrovisor hacía los asientos traseros, y Liam enseguida se percató de que Loretta aún estaba despierta, pues la pequeña luz que poseían los asientos traseros en el techo del carro, estaba encendida. Su mirada divisó la pequeña carita angelical de Romeo, y se sonrió a sí mismo. El querubín lucía como todo un angelito con sus facciones sumamente relajadas. Liam movió un poco el espejo para encontrar el rostro de Loretta y enseguida lo localizó; la niña aún tenía sus mejillas coloradas, y ojos hinchados por todo el llanto desconsolado que había hecho en la primera hora del viaje. Fue sólo que detuvo su llanto cuando Liam decidió bajar en una estación de servicio para comprarle una pequeña agenda junto a caja de crayolas, con las cuales en ese instante se estaba distrayendo. Liam esbozó otra pequeña sonrisa extenuada, y su mirada miel volvió a posarse en la carretera. Un cartel enorme comenzó a hacerse presente al frente, casi naciendo por el final de la ruta, y un suspiro de alivio abandonó la boca del muchacho; finalmente habían llegado luego de casi cuatro horas de viaje.

La urbanización comenzó a envolverlos, regalándoles paisajes con casas modernas, construcciones con el clásico estilo europeo. Edificaciones viejas, antiquísimas, llamativas, enormes, los cubrían y hacían sentir insignificante a cualquier persona que las contemplase.

-Loretta. - Llamó con una sonrisa, observando el rostro de la niña nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor. Ésta enseguida alzó su rostro y lo observó. - Hemos llegado, Loretta. Bienvenida a Nottinham.- Anunció con cierto orgullo de saber que aquella hermosa zona turística, rica en cultura y paisajes, era ahora su hogar y del morocho desde hace ya un año. La paga de Zayn como diseñador gráfico en una importante empresa, más su sueldo de ‘personal trainer’ les había dejado poder comprar aquel piso en los suburbios de la bella metrópoli. Los orbes de la niña se abrieron con sorpresa, una chispa de emoción comenzó a brotar en ellos. Con ligereza, Loretta desvió su vista del espejo retrovisor, y la llevó hacía el panorama desconocido y bello que se mostraba del otro lado de la ventanilla del vehículo. Era un mundo completamente nuevo para ella. Edificaciones antiguas pero con aires modernos, calles asfaltadas por dónde se enfilaban autos carísimos, lujosos y de colores llamativos que ella jamás había visto. Las luces estaban esparcidas en demasía, en carteles sobre locales, en faroles alineados a un costado del cordón de la vereda, o en semáforos y autos. Todo parecía tan sofisticado y exquisito, y Loretta estaba fascinada.

-Wow…- Fue lo único que pudo articular, pegándose más al vidrio del auto, y colocando ambas de sus pequeñas manitos al cristal, como queriendo palpar todo aquello que se exponía ahí afuera. - ¡Míra tío Liam, un río, un río muy grande!- Señaló con entusiasmo a través de la ventana al ver aquella gigantesca masa de agua que se exponía no muy lejos de dónde transitaban. Liam no pudo no sonreír con la descollante felicidad y alegría que desprendía la niña, y no era para menos, Loretta jamás había salido de aquel lugar envuelto en árboles y malezas, y el castaño estaba seguro de que vería a la ciudad como un gigantesco y basto parque de atracciones sin fin.

-Es el Río Trent. -Explicó, con su vista puesta fijamente en la ruta. Ahora más tráfico había aparecido y debía eliminar todos sus restos de sueño para centrarse en no cometer algún accidente. - Y créeme que lo verás muchísimo más cerca cuando arribemos a casa.-

-Río Trent…- Repitió la niña, sin despegar su vista de aquel hermoso paisaje natural.

El auto se detiene en un semáforo en rojo, y Liam aprovecha para tratar de despertar a Zayn de su estado de ensueño. Movió suavemente la pierna del morocho, pero éste sólo se removió, girándose de costado para darle la espalda, y colocándose en posición fetal en su asiento.

-Zayn despierta, ya llegamos, Zayn. - Comenzó a mover su pierna con más fervor. Su vista color miel desviándose desde el rostro de su pareja hacía el semáforo en rojo, controlando que no cambiara de color. - ¡Zayn, que despiertes!-

Perdiendo la paciencia, pegó un manotazo al muslo del pelinegro y sólo con eso, Zayn despertó bruscamente y sobresaltado, con ojos grandes de incomprensión observando todo a su alrededor.

-¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ MIERDAS SUCEDE?!-

Inquirió con voz algo ronca, poniéndose rígido en el asiento. Liam lo observó y le fue imposible no reír ante la vista. Zayn tenía sus cabellos extensos completamente despeinados, formando un peinado que asimilaba al de Aladín. Por la comisura de sus labios chorreaba un rastro de saliva, y sus ojos estaban lánguidos y perdidos. Parecía como si el morocho se hubiese olvidado hasta en qué año estaba con esa mueca desorientada que pintaba.

-Ya llegamos.- Anunció con cariño, mientras que con su pulgar limpiaba la saliva que corría por el mentón de su pareja.

Zayn observó por la ventana, divisando el Río Trent a un costado, ese que observaba desde la habitación cada día al despertar, entonces volvió a desplomarse relajado en el sillón al corroborar que, notablemente, sí habían llegado.

-Finalmente…- Soltó con modorra, casi al mismo tiempo en que liberaba un bostezo y rascaba su estómago.

El semáforo vuelve a verde, y el auto se pone en marcha nuevamente.

Loretta se desabrocha su cinturón y deja a un lado la libreta y las crayolas que reposaban en su regazo hasta ese entonces, para pararse en medio de ambos asientos de piloto y copiloto. Su mandíbula vuelve a caer por segunda vez al notar cómo desde aquella perspectiva, la ciudad se veía incluso más grande y magnífica. La blonda sonríe anchamente al sentir pequeñas cosquillas en su estómago por querer salir a merodear todo a su alrededor, a explorar aquel nuevo mundo al cual estaba entrando.

-Tío Zayn, tío Liam, ¿Iremos a pasear, verdad? ¡Quiero conocer todo, todo, todo, todo, aquí es muy hermoso!.-

Liam observó de soslayo el rostro de perfil de la niña que se colaba por entre ambos asientos, y asiente con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, Lori, pero mañana temprano en la mañana, ahora es muy tarde y todos necesitamos descansar y dormir, este ha sido un viaje realmente largo y agotador.-

La niña esbozó un pequeño pucherito de desconformismo pero finalmente asiente.

-Espero que estés cansado sólo para salir a caminar Payne, porque hoy quiero tener un rapidito, mi amigo ya te está pidiendo a gritos.-

Comenta Zayn, palpando descaradamente su zona íntima, y observando hacía el frente con mirada cansada pero pícara. Un fuerte pellizco en su muslo lo hace chillar luego como una niña.

-¡¿Qué mierdas Liam?! ¡Eso dolió!-

Se quejó, mirando al ojimiel con reproche mientras sobaba su pierna.

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje, ahora estamos a cargo de dos niños, Malik! Y en estos días que los vamos a tener en nuestra casa no va a haber nada de relaciones.-

-¡¿QUÉ?! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, LIAM. SI HUBIESE SABIDO ESTO, JAMÁS HABRÍA CEDIDO A CUIDAR A ESTOS NIÑOS. ¿NADA DE NADA? ¿NI SIQUIERA UNA MAMADA?

-¡ZAYN! deja de usar ese vocabulario, sólo será un día y medio, dios, te estás comportando como un necesitado.-

El morocho soltó un bufido y se cruza sus brazos, recreando una escena de un pequeño niño. “Sólo será un día y medio” pensó, un día y medio en el que su amigo se la pasaría follando como conejo con su pareja mientras él cuidaba de sus hijos en completa abstinencia. Zayn bufó otra vez. Louis pagaría muy caro por toda aquella tortura a la cual lo estaba sometiendo.

**(…)**

El cuerpo de Harry fue chocado descuidadamente contra uno de los bajos muebles de cajoneras, haciendo que todos los portarretratos y el florero de vidrio que allí reposaban, cayeran directo al suelo, haciéndose trizas.

-L-lou, espera…¡Louis!-

Chilló Harry mientras el castaño besaba con fervor su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo como si fuese una fiera hambrienta en ayuna por casi un mes. La desesperación se hacía presente en el temblequeo de las manos de Louis intentando deshacerse de las prendas del rizado, con movimientos torpes y apresurados. Cuando finalmente logró deshacerse del pantalón del menor, Louis lo alzó por la cintura y lo sentó encima de aquella cajonera próxima a la pared. Los pantalones del castaño también desaparecieron con gran velocidad de su cuerpo, terminando tirados sin importancia alguna a pocos metros de ambos en el suelo.

-Oh diablos princesa, hace cuanto tiempo que estoy queriendo hacer esto. Follarte duro y bien tantas veces como pueda, hacerte gritar mi nombre y follarte hasta que sólo puedas sollozar de tanto placer…¿Quieres eso, Hazz? ¿Te gustaría?.-

Louis mordió con fuerza aquel punto sensible en el lechoso cuello de Harry, haciendo que un grito ,mezcla de dolor y placer, abandonara los labios rosados. Harry soltó un suspiro agitado y ladeó su cabeza hacía un costado, con la sumisión ahora corriendo a cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando que Louis hiciera de él lo que quisiese, lo que se le antojase.

-Si, Lou… M-e gustaría ¡Oh! m-me gustaría mucho.-

Confesó, tomando la nuca de Louis para no dejarlo escapar de su cuello, y Louis sonrió ladino contra su piel húmeda, dejando otro pequeño beso allí antes de separarse para comenzar a desvestirlo también de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Harry también comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Louis, ayudando a agilizar las cosas lo más que podía. Una vez que todas sus prendas - a excepción de sus bóxers. - estuvieron muy lejos de ambos, Harry comenzó a trazar el pecho del castaño con su dedo índice, contorneando con una delicadeza desgarradoramente lenta cada uno de los tatuajes que cubrían la piel caramelo. Hacía aquello cada vez que tenía relaciones junto a él, lo hacía recordar al día en que ambos habían hecho el amor por vez primera, aquella noche en que todos los tatuajes de Louis se veían preciosos expuestos a la luz lunar.

Louis peinó los rizos mojados que caían completamente desaliñados sobre la frente de Harry, y los llevó hacía atrás con ambas manos.

-Eres tan hermosa princesa, tan hermosa, y sólo me perteneces a mi. - Habló con su frente unida a la del menor - Te voy a follar tan duro que me sentirás dentro tuyo por dos semanas, y todos se darán cuenta de lo bien que te follé cuando te vean caminar mal y chueco por toda Green Valley.-

Harry soltó un pequeño jadeo casi imperceptible que murió en el rostro de Louis, y éste le lamió la punta de la nariz. Las facciones del rostro de Harry estaban sumamente relajadas y suaves, demostrando su mansedumbre y docilidad, su entrego a Louis. Su mirada verde ya tintada con lujuria, pero conservando su lado inocente intacto, estaba clavada en la mirada azul oscura de Louis, quién estaba posicionado entre sus piernas que colgaban del mueble. Louis respiraba casi jadeando, y todo aquel aire caliente daba en el rostro de Harry, haciéndolo sudar más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. El castaño parecía una bestia a punto de atacar, y el rizado juraba jamás haberse sentido tan expuesto y entregado como lo estaba ahora. Si Louis quisiera relamerlo por cada rincón de su cuerpo, o hasta comerlo, él se dejaría gustoso. Quería que se saciara solamente con él, y nada más que él.

Los labios finos del ojiazul atraparon los labios gruesos del rizado en un beso rudo y sediento que hizo que sus dientes se chocaran levemente, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Aquel beso era tan necesitado, tan descoordinado y obsceno, que los hacía ver en realidad como dos fieras devorándose. Louis mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Harry, y éste soltó un gemido ahogado, entonces Louis aprovechó para colar su lengua al fondo de aquella cavidad bucal. Degustó cada centímetro de la boca de Harry, se paseó con libre albedrío por aquella concavidad que sólo era de su pertenencia, y él estaba orgulloso de decir que solamente él la había explorado y saboreado.

Entre el beso apasionado, Louis deslizó el bóxer gris de su cadera, liberando su prominente y dolorosa erección, y luego cortó el beso para también hacer lo mismo con el bóxer de Harry. Ambas prendas quedaron tiradas en la lejanía, reposando junto a las demás ropas olvidadas.

Agarró la roja erección del menor y la masajeó un poco. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Harry reaccionaba bajo su tacto al instante, temblando y debilitándose. Harry lo aferró por la espalda y ocultó su rostro en su cuello, tratando de mantenerse estable de aquella acción tan simple y banal pero que lo estaba haciendo ver estrellas.

-Lou…- Jadeó tembloroso, y el castaño apretó la punta de su pene. Harry lloriqueó y tensó sus piernas, envolviendo el torso de Louis con ellas para acercarlo más a él. Louis sonrió.

-¿Mhm princesa? ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta que te toque, bebé?.- Apretó nuevamente la punta del pene de Harry y un poco de pre-semen se escapó al igual que otro chillido de la garganta de éste.

-S-si oh…si. Louis por favor, necesito… -Pidió, y mordió su lengua antes de decir aquello. No quería sonar muy desesperado pero necesitaba la polla de Louis o se vendría sólo con simples roces. - te necesito dentro mio, Lou.-

Un suave gemido escapó de Louis cuando Harry articuló aquella petición con un tono indecorosamente inocente que lo hizo estremecer. Sólo Harry tenía la capacidad de pedir algo tan sucio e impúdico y hacer que sonase como la oración más purpurina y angelical, cual oración de pequeño niño de primaria. Habia pedido que lo follara como un niño pide la aprovación de sus padres para subirse a un carrusel.

Sin perder más tiempo, Louis llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca del rizado, y éste los atrapó con desesperación. Comenzó a chuparlos con fervor y vehemencia, succionando y regalando caricias con su húmeda lengua. Louis le acarició los rizos mientras lo observaba con deleitante excitación hacer su trabajo. La mente de Louis le trajo recuerdos de cuán puro e inocente era Harry cuando ambos habían tenido relaciones por primera vez, y sabía que no debería sentirse de aquel modo, pero Louis se sintió casi orgulloso de haber corrompido a aquel muchacho.

El castaño sacó los dedos de dentro de la boca de Harry, y en un movimiento apresurado le separó las largas piernas lo más que pudo, colocándose una encima de su hombro, y dejando que la otra colgara tambaleante del mueble. Ambas bocas se volvieron a encontrar, ahora, en un beso más calmo pero igual de profundo. Mientras Harry hundía sus dedos entre los cabellos suaves de Louis, tratando de pegar aún más sus bocas, éste lentamente metía dos dedos a su entrada. Un gemido de Harry murió en la boca de Louis, y éste sonrió entre el beso. Pronto la entrada del ojiverde estaba invadida por tres dedos que se movían a la par, salían y entraban de él con una deliciosa parsimonia, y él tan sólo quería más. Antes de que lo pudiese pedir, Louis ya se estaba adelantando a aquello, alineando su pene rojo y duro en la entrada del menor, y en un rápido movimiento, lo penetró. El grito resonó en toda la vivienda.

-¡LOUIS!.-

Chilló, y tiró su cabeza hacía atrás, recostándola contra la pared, y tratando de mitigar el dolor con una respiración pausada y ojos fuertemente cerrados. Louis soltó una suave maldición por lo jodidamente bien que se sentía tener las paredes de la entrada de Harry oprimiéndolo casi como una provocación para ver cuán lejos podrían llevarlo hacía la locura. Y Louis sabía no les costaría demasiado aquello. Harry se sentía tan cálido alrededor de su erección, tan estrecho, tan delicioso y perfecto. Tenía el mismísimo cielo entre sus piernas.

Mientras esperaba a que el menor se acostumbrase a la intrusión, comenzó a besarle el blanquecino pecho que le subía y bajaba con agitación. Harry aún tenía su cabeza echada hacía atrás, recostada contra la pared, por lo que su cuello estaba completamente expuesto, y Louis lo sintió como una invitación para que lo llenaran de marcas violáceas. Lamió una gran franja desde el pecho del menor hasta su mentón, y quedó quieto al ver cómo éste se estremecía, haciendo que su entrada se oprimiera, y por ende, que aprisionara su pene dentro. Louis soltó un pequeño gemido, y trató de controlarse para no comenzar a embestir con fuerza al ojiverde en ese preciso momento.

-Aún ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya te vez tan destrozado, Hazz. - Susurró despacio, y luego dejó una mordida a un pezón de éste. Los vellos miniatura del cuerpo de Harry se erizaron. - Me encanta cuando estás así, completamente agotado y abierto sólo para mi.-

-Por favor… - Pidió Harry, volviendo a bajar su cabeza, y observando los ojos tintados de matices oscuros que la lujuria había pintado en la mirada de Louis. - Fóllame, Lou.-

Y Louis no necesito que Harry volviese a solicitar aquello otra vez para comenzar con su calmado vaivén. El cuerpo de Harry reaccionó de inmediato, atrapando la cintura de Louis con más fuerza para pegarlo lo más que podía a su cuerpo, y rodeando la espalda con sus brazos. La piel de Louis se sentía quemar bajo el delicado tacto del menor a para con él. Sentía que ambas anatomías se estaban fundiendo entre sí.

-Mierda…tan estrecho, Hazz. No sabes cuanto estaba necesitando esto, cuánto necesitaba tu cuerpo, cuánto necesitaba estar dentro tuyo otra vez…- Reveló, hundiendo su rostro en la nuca de Harry y aspirando el aroma del shampoo floral que se mezclaba con el sudor que allí se iba formando. Lo había afirmado la primera vez que había estado dentro del cuerpo virgen de Harry, y ahora lo volvía afirmar. Harry olía y sabía a Edén, era el Paraíso puro el penetrarlo.

-Más…m-más rápido, L-lou…más rápido.-

Harry casi imploró, con su rostro aún oculto entre el cuello del ojiazul, y Louis lo tomó con más fuerza por la cadera, manteniendo firme agarre a la pierna del menor que reposaba sobre su hombro, y embistió más fuerte dentro del rizado. Su nombre salió a volumen elevado de los labios de Harry tan eróticamente que hizo que Louis aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas.

El ruido del chapoteo de ambas pieles era todo lo que se podía oír dentro de la casa, unido a los pequeños “Hu’s” que Harry soltaba entre cada embestida. El mueble de madera en dónde reposaba el ojiverde se movía con rudeza, chocando contra la pared y volviendo a caer al suelo. Louis se salió casi por completo, sólo para volver a arremeter con más fuerza al rizado, y éste volvió a echar su cabeza hacía atrás bruscamente, reposándola contra la pared. Louis lo observó extasiado. Los rizos de Harry se movían sobre su frente, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, como si les hubiese aplicado algún rubor, y sus labios más rosados que de costumbre, lucían brillantes de saliva y estaba hinchados de tanto ser besados. Las manos del rizado se movían por la pared, como buscando algo a los cual aferrarse y apretar.

-Mírame, princesa, mírame mientras te estoy follando. Si tan sólo pudieras observarte ahora mismo, completamente abierto sobre un mueble, con mi polla entrando y saliendo de tu perfecta entrada, Hazz, tan hermoso.-

Harry gimió por aquellas palabras tan sucias pero obedeció al instante, bajando su mirada lánguida y llena de lágrimas por tanto placer para observar cómo el pene de Louis aparecía y desaparecía dentro de su cuerpo. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los brazos de Louis y clavó allí sus cortas uñas con sensaciones que ya eran demasiado para soportarlas.

-Grita mi nombre, Hazz, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre.-

Louis aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, ahora eran cortas y rápidas, y comenzaron a rozar la próstata de Harry. Éste lloriqueó.

-¡LOUIS, LOUIS, LOUIS, OH DIABLOS, LOUIS!. -Gimió con a todo pulmón, enterrando sus uñas con vigor, y haciendo que pequeñas marcas con forma de “luna nueva” aparecieran en la piel caramelo. - Y-ya me vengo, Louis.- Avisó con voz quebrada, sintiendo esa calidez en su estómago que le anunciaba que estaba a un paso de liberarse.

-No, aún no te vas a venir princesa, no hasta que lo te lo ordene.-

Espetó Louis, continuando con sus rápidas embestidas que seguían tocando ese pequeño punto dentro del rizado. Éste, ante tales palabras, lo observó suplicante, con ojos repletos de lágrimas, y mirada que pedía a gritos que lo dejase venirse. Pero Louis no parecía querer ceder.

Tomó la pierna de Harry que reposaba sobre su hombro con ambas manos, y la aferró con fuerza, ladeando levemente el cuerpo del rizado sobre el mueble. En esa poscicón, podía entrar de forma más dura en el menor, y con embestidas de aún más velocidad. Harry ya no podía más, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar violentamente, y su boca se abrió pero ningún gemido pudo salir.

-L-louis p-por… ¡OH! ¡P-POR FAVOR!.-

Un líquido tibio comenzó a llenarlo y Harry arqueó su espalda ante la sensación, su cuerpo entero se estremeció, y luego sintió la boca de Louis hablarle en su oído.

-Puedes venirte, princesa.-

Soltó un gemido al mismo tiempo en que el chorro de semen era disparado, ensuciando su estómago, y el abdomen de Louis. Dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente contra la pared y trató de estabilizar su respiración. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, y él se sentía volando por la estratosfera. Louis se salió de él, y un pequeño jadeo se escapó de la boca seca de Harry de tanto gritar.

-Te ves tan precioso cuando te vienes.-

Louis se inclinó para relamer todo el líquido blanco que se esparcía por el estómago del menor, y luego lo besó. Harry hizo una mueca al degustar el sabor de su semilla en la boca del castaño, pero hizo caso omiso a aquello. El ojiazul se separó, no sin antes dejar otro pequeño beso, y luego dio media vuelta camino a la cocina.

-Iré a preparar algunos sándwiches para comer ahora, tú espérame arriba en el cuarto de manos y rodillas sobre la cama.-

Louis sonrió ladino y luego se desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, dejando a un Harry semi-acostado contra la pared, con sus piernas abiertas que aún temblequeaban, y en un estado más que deplorable. Pero Harry sonrió, y lentamente se bajó del mueble para hacer su camino lento y fatigoso hacía la planta alta. Esa sería una muy larga noche…

**(…)**

**Domingo. 11:15 A.M.**

-¡PICNIC, PICNIC, PICNIC!.-

Loretta corría incontrolablemente alrededor de la manta a cuadros en la cual estaban sentados Zayn, Liam, y Romeo, quién jugaba con una pequeña hoja de árbol. La niña corría mientras comía su sándwich, y por más que el ojimiel ya le había advertido que podía ahogarse, la excitación de la niña por estar almorzando en un parque tan bonito, y en un lugar tan desconocido era eminente y no le permitía detener sus piernas.

Era casi el mediodía del día domingo, y luego de haber dormido como osos en la noche por tanto cansancio, los primero que habían hecho al despertar fue hacer un almuerzo para salir a pasear por la ciudad, tal y como Liam había prometido. Los cuatro estaban almorzando en el parque Willsburg, bajo los rayos tibios del sol de Otoño que sólo anunciaban la entrante Primavera. El parque estaba ocupado por más personas. Había niños corretando, tal y como lo hacía Loretta, había parejas recostadas y besándose, había ancianos sentados en bancas, y había policías merodeando con sus distintivos trajes.

-¡Loretta, que te detengas niña, tus padres nos matarán si es que llegas a atragantarte con un pedazo de pan! Imagínate la patada que me dará Louis si lo llamo desde el hospital informándole que su engendro está internada con un pan atascado en su garganta, yo no pienso lidiar con eso.- Zayn se paró del suelo, y logró alcanzar a la niña, arrastrándola nuevamente a la manta, y obligando a que se sentase junto a ellos. La blonda dejó su sándwich a un lado y se cruzó de brazos con un puchero adornando su rostro por haber sido reprimida de su emoción. El morocho rodó los ojos.

-Lodetta.- Romeó habló, y observó a la niña con grandes ojos azules, cómo cuestionándole silenciosamente porqué había dejado a un lado su comida. El retoño tomó el mordido emparedado y lo ofreció nuevamente a su hermana, esperando a que ésta lo tomara. La rubia cogió el sándwich de la manito de su hermano menor sólo para arrojarlo lejos con fastidio. Zayn estuvo a punto de regañarla por hacer tal cosa, pero algo lo detuvo en seco, y lo obligó a quedarse estático. Algo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba que ocurriese. Romeo se irguió del suelo con cierto titubeo, ayudándose con sus cortos brazitos de infante, y caminando tambaleante y torpe -casi como un pequeño bambi recién nacido. - hacía el sándwich arrojado a cierta distancia por su hermana mayor.

-Oh dios…- Murmuró Liam con emoción en su voz, casi como si fuese el padre de aquella criatura que daba sus primeros pasos por el mundo. Zayn lo observó y le fue imposible no sonreír, era una escena tan adorable y tierna, tan especial, el ver caminar a aquel pequeño ser con dificultad, moviendo sus cortas y rellenas piernitas como si no las pudiese controlar totalmente aún.

-¡Romeo!.- Exclamó Loretta con una brillante y ancha sonrisa, y enseguida se puso de pie para ir a abrazar al querubín con efusividad y un cariño que era casi palpable. Las miradas de Liam y Zayn se suavizaron al instante al presenciar aquello, el cómo aquellos hermanitos se tomaban con tanto cariño y dulzura, y ambos pensaron que Harry y Louis eran unas personas muy dichosas al tenerlos como hijos. En aquella imagen se expresaba cuán buenos padres eran ambos.

“Quizás no sea tan malo tener niños” Se planteó el morocho para sus adentros con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. El celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Zayn saca el pequeño aparatito, y observa que la pantalla brilla con el nombre “Harry” escrito en ella.

-¿Hola?.-

Habla, y del otro lado de la línea se escucha una respiración agitada y los resortes de una cama rechinando.

-¡Zayn, bueno días!. - Saluda el rizado, y Zayn puede percibir que su voz está más rasposa de lo normal. - ¿Cómo están nuestros hijos? ¿Loretta no está causando ningún escándalo, verdad? Si se está comportando muy mal pueden traerlos nuevamente hoy mismo.- Zayn observa a Liam, quién ahora estaba unido a ambos niños. Él y Loretta estaban tomando las manitos de Romeo y lo incentivaban y ayudaban a seguir caminando por un corto trecho. Sonrió y peinó sus cabellos hacía atrás.

-No realmente, los dos se están comportando de maravilla. No tienen de qué preocuparse, el lado orangután de su hija aún no ha salido a la luz.- Zayn sonríe nuevamente al ver cómo Liam se notaba tan absorto y entusiasmado con cada pequeño pasito de Romeo.

-¡Hey Malik, estás hablando de mi niña!. - La voz de Louis se cola en la charla, y se oye un poco lejana. - Sólo yo puedo decirle orangután a la mocosa, y bueno Harry, pero no creo que él le diga así alguna vez a la engendro.-

-¡Lou, no le digas así a Loretta!.- Reprochó el rizado, y Zayn tuvo que alejarse el celular de su oído por la gran potencia con la que aquel grito había llegado.

-Los llamaré si ocurre algo, pero en serio, no tienen de qué preocuparse, los estamos manejando bastante bien a ambos.- Afirma el morocho, y un gemido se oye del otro lado de la línea.

-Oh dios Lou, LOU, ¡LOU! ¡AH!.-

El rechinido del colchón se vuelve más fuerte y rápido, y Zayn rueda los ojos. Ese par estaba follando a lo loco. Cortó la llamada y volvió a guardar su celular dentro de su bolsillo para unirse a Liam, Loretta y Romeo, quiénes reían y se divertían con cosquilas a unos pocos metros de lejanía.

**(…)**

**00:45 A.M**

  
Era demasiada sobreestimulación. Harry no creía que pudiese venirse otra vez. Su mirada extenuada y llena de éxtasis estaba fijada en alguna parte del cielo nocturno mientras Louis entraba y salía de él, como si su cuerpo estuviese reluciente y vívido. Como si no hubiese follado ya demasiadas veces, como si fuese insasiable. Harry sabía que el castaño quería disfrutar de aquello lo más posible, que quería sacarle jugo a la situación al extremo, porque estaban a sólo unas horas para que sus hijos regresaran a casa. Era la madrugada del lunes, y Zayn y Liam habían acordado traerlos a las nueve de la mañana de ese día. Ya había un día y medio desde el sábado.

-L-lou…espera, sólo…sólo un respiro…- Atinó a decir, con voz cansada, y respiración agitada, tratando de alzar sus brazos que descansaban a un lado de su cuerpo, sobre las hierbas frías, para separar el cuerpo del ojiazul de encima del suyo.

Louis hizo caso omiso a la petición del menor, y enterró su rostro en el cuello de éste, mordiendo, lamiendo, y volviendo a marcar aquella blanquecina piel ya cubierta de manchones violáceos por doquier.

-Ya me vengo princesa, ¿Quieres que te llene nuevamente? Andarás chorreando mi semen por toda una semana entera…-

Con las pocas fuerzas que retenía su cuerpo, Harry arqueó su espalda con sensaciones en demasía, y luego sintió el líquido tibio de Louis volverlo a llenar por quinta vez consecutiva aquel día. Louis se salió del cuerpo de Harry con jadeo, y se tumbó de panza en la hierba, a un costado de él. Ambos quedaron respirando paulatinamente, sólo oyendo a los grillos cantar escondidos entre las malezas, y el viento calmado que hacía chocar entre sí las hojas de los árboles. Lo último que los oídos del ojiverde oyeron fue la voz cansada del castaño decirle cuánto lo amaba, y luego cayó rendido en un profundo sueño con su cuerpo temblando por la sensibilidad.

Las aves alborotadoras cantaban con júbilo entre las ramas de los árboles, haciendo tal alboroto por la llegada del amanecer, que lograron despertar a Louis. Los rayos del alba pegaron en los ojos azules, haciendo que volviesen a cerrarse al instante por el escozor que aquello provocó.

-Diablos.-

Se quejó el castaño, sentándose en el pasto repleto de rocío. Se sentía como si una estampida de elefantes le hubiese caminado por encima, y un grupo de obreros hubiese taladrado en su cabeza. Observó entre sus piernas; su pene estaba totalmente muerto e irritado, y dolía como los mil demonios. Necesataría algunas cremas para alivianar aquel dolor, pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho ese corto día y medio. Esos excasos días habían sido lo mejores que había tenido en años. Se sentía pleno, vivo, reluciente, era como si un nuevo Louis hubiese nacido, uno completamente renovado y preparado para enfrentar nuevamente a la rutina, dejando a un lado el dolor en su pene, no se arrepentía de nada.

Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, buscando desperezarse, y luego observó hacía un costado en busca del cuerpo de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron por la estupefacción, y murmuró un suave “oh diablos” ante lo que observó. Harry estaba hecho un desastre en toda la extención de la palabra. Sus rizos ya no tenían ni forma de rizos, estaban completamente enmarañados y despeinados. Su rostro tenía rastros de semen, al igual que su torso desnudo, y parte de sus muslos. Cualquiera que lo observase se daría cuenta de cuán duro se lo habían follado.

-Mierda, Hazz, Hazz, princesa. - Louis le movió el hombro con delicadeza, buscando despertarlo. - Princesa, ¿Estás bien?.-

-Mñmm…- Murmuró, frunciendo levemente el ceño. - Estoy bien Lou… tú sólo sigue… puedo aguantar otra vez más…- Habló aún en su estado de ensueño, inconscientemente, y casi por inercia, mientras abría sus piernas en un movimiento mecánico.

-No, Hazz, despierta, ya no te follaré más, ¿Sí? Ya es de mañana, los niños no tardarán en llegar bebé, tenemos que asearnos, no querrás que nos encuentren aquí, tirados en el patio cubiertos de sudor y semen.-

Entonces los ojos verdes lentamente se abrieron, observando con cansancio a Louis, y luego a todo a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí afuera?.-

Preguntó con extrañeza, fregando su ojo izquierdo mientras se sentaba. Louis sonrió.

-Ven aquí princesa. - Lo atrajo en un abrazo repleto de amor, y rodeó su cuerpo con delicadeza. - Gracias por ser tan perfecto para mí y complacerme tan bien.- Susurró con suavida, y luego se separó del abrazo para aferrar las mejillas rosadas del ojiverde. - Te amo tanto.-

Harry esbozó una sonrisa cansada pero dulce, y que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en sus cachetes.

-También te amo mucho, Lou.-

**(…)**

Louis enjabonaba la espalda del joven rizado cuando un fuerte bocinazo se oyó desde la planta baja. Ambos se observaron de inmediato completamente alarmados, y Harry fue el primero en ponerse en pie y salir de la tina, casi resbalando en el intento, y haciendo que un gran charco de agua de formara a su alrededor.

-¡Ya llegaron, oh dios! ¡Lou, ya han llegado!.- Espetó con nerviosismo y alteración, mientras con apuro se secaba levemente y se colocaba sus respectivas prendas. Louis se irguió lentamente de la tina, y a paso más moroso que el de su pareja, comenzó a secarse también el cuerpo. Se colocó su bóxer blanco, y bufó con suavidad, no quería volver a la monotonía. Estaba disfrutando tanto aquello de estar sólo con Harry, sin presencia de niños que le interrumpiesen un beso, un abrazo, una caricia, o algo más. Quería ir al patio y arrojarle los papeles de adopción a Liam y Zayn por sus cabezas para que se quedaran con los niños y se fuesen muy lejos. Sabía que debería sentirse mal por pensar aquello, eran sus hijos, pero la rutina lo estaba carcomiendo tanto que temía volver a afrontarla. El Louis reluciente y nuevo que parecía haber nacido en la mañana de a poco se iba difuminando.

-¡Lou, apúrate, nos están esperando abajo!.-

Apuró el rizado, abrochándose con ligereza los botones de sus leggins negros mientras salía por la puerta blanca del baño.

-Ya voy…- Replicó desganadamente Louis mientras deslizaba la playera blanca por sus brazos y cabeza, haciendo que las pequeñas gotitas en sus cabellos se dispararán a variadas direcciones.

Ambos bajaron hacía el living. Harry estaba sonriendo anchamente, mostrando sus hoyuelos en toda su expresión por la radiante felicidad de volver a ver sus hijos, en cambio el semblante de Louis contrastaba notablemente con la del rizado. El ojiazul exponía una mueca monótona, calmada, y normal, como si el volver a ver a sus retoños no fuese la gran cosa.

Harry abrió la puerta y cuando ambos salieron al patio, el mismo auto gris estaba estacionado bajo los rayos del mediodía que lo hacían brillar como una estrella. Zayn tenía su brazo apoyado en el techo del auto, utilizando nuevamente sus anteojos de sol oscuros que impedían ver sus ojos. Liam estaba a un lado de él, cargando a Romeo en brazos, y con Loretta a un lado sosteniendo su mochila y la de su hermanito. Una gran sonrisa se pintó de inmediato al ver a sus padres en el rostro de la blonda.

-¡PAPÁ, PAPI!.- Exclamó Loretta con emoción, mientras soltaba las mochilas de su agarre y echaba a correr rumbo a los brazos de Harry, los cuales ya estaba extendidos ansiosos por recibirla.

-¡Loretta!.-

El rizado aferró a su pequeña niña en un abrazo cálido y lleno de cariño. Atrayéndola contra su pecho con nada más que puro y absoluto amor. Los cortos brazitos de infante de la niña se esmeraban en rodear el torso de su padre. Louis observó la escena con cierta indiferencia, mirando a la niña con una expresión desdeñosa. Sólo hasta que ella se separó del abrazo de Harry y se aferró a una de las piernas del castaño, abrazándola con fuerza y dejándole pequeños besitos.

-Te extrañé mucho papá. - Reveló la niña, alzando su mirada y observando con sinceros ojos avellana a los ojos azules indiferentes de su padre. El hielo en Louis se derritió en aquel instante, y debía admitir que la niña era una completa traviesa y generadora de dolores de cabeza, pero él estaba feliz de tenerla. Él estaba feliz de ser el padre de aquellos dos niños, estaba feliz de haber reemplazado sus botellas de cerveza con biberones de leche, estaba feliz de observar a la “Princesita Sofia” con Loretta en vez de su serie favorita; Friends. Estaba feliz de haber dejado muchos malos hábitos por sus hijos, porque ahora ellos eran su vida.

-Ven aquí engendro.-

Louis alzó a la niña y la abrazó con fuerza. Le acarició sus cabellos rubios que extrañamente estaban peinados, y le susurró lo mucho que la quería. Zayn, Liam, y Harry observaron la escena completamente enternecidos, pero Harry enseguida desvió su vista hacía su retoño restante. El ojimiel se percató de aquello, y con cuidado, dejó a Romeo en el suelo, y para sorpresa de Harry, el bebé logró mantenerse en pie. El rizado estaba a un paso de romper en llanto por tanta emoción y felicidad al ver aquello.

-¡Papi!.- Soltó el pequeño ojiazul entre una sonrisa, y con pasos tambaleantes que comenzaron a ganar más celeridad, y con brazos extendidos como mateniendo un equilibrio, se arrojó a los brazos de Harry con emoción. Sabía que había hecho algo realmente extraordinario, las lágrimas y la enorme sonrisa de su papá de ojos verdes se lo informaban.

-Mi bebé…- Hipó el ojiverde, sosteniendo la cabecita del pequeño querubín contra su hombro. - Nuestro bebé ya camina, Lou, nos estamos haciendo viejos…- Habló con voz gangosa, mientras limpiaba con la manga de su camisa las lágrimas saladas que le corrían por el rostro. Louis soltó una risita por la exageración del rizado, y enseguida se acercó a él con la niña en brazos, para dejarle un beso en su mejilla húmeda, y otro beso a la cabecita de Romeo. Felicitándolo con aquel gesto por tal hazaña. “No los cambiaría por nada” pensó para sus adentros, y aferró la cintura del rizado mientras éste seguía hablándole con cariño a Romeo por sus primeros pasitos. 


	6. Sonríe y ahuyenta la tempestad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tú eres el único que veo, y eso es lo único que nunca cambiará. Nunca dejaré de intentarlo, nunca dejaré de mirarte cuando te vas, nunca dejaré de perder mi aliento cada vez que te veo mirándome. Nunca dejaré de sostener tu mano, nunca dejaré de abrirte la puerta, nunca dejaré de elegirte, cariño, nunca me acostumbraré a ti. Y con esta canción de amor para ti, no es una fase momentánea, tú eres mi vida, no te merezco, pero tú me amas igual que yo a ti. Y cuando el espejo diga que somos viejos, no voy a mirar hacía otro lado, tú eres mi vida, mi amor, mi único, y eso es lo único que nunca cambiará… - Never stop / Safetysuit.

_“Papá, perdón por hacer que grites, que sepas que a veces tan sólo queremos jugar, aún somos muy pequeños para comprender si tu humor está o no para juegos, pero prometemos que aprenderemos. No nos grites, tennos paciencia, sin tan sólo nos explicas las cosas con suavidad, prometemos que igual las aprenderemos, así como hace papi. Papá, estamos aprendiendo, estamos descubriendo el mundo, nuestras mentes tan sólo piensan en jugar, colorear, reír, y explorar, queremos que nos acompañes a eso. Estamos creciendo, a veces lloramos sin razón alguna, pero no nos regañes, ciertas veces sólo un abrazo tuyo o de papi nos reconfortará. No nos quedaremos pequeños para siempre, goza de nuestra niñez, creceremos, y más rápido de lo que crees, aunque tú ni cuenta te des. Acompáñanos en esta etapa primordial, papá, y aprende junto a nosotros.”_

 

 

-¡Y había juegos de colores! ¡Y muchos autos brillantes como los de tío Zayn y tío Liam! ¡Papi tenías que ver, había muchas casas grandes, muy, muy grandes!-

Loretta narraba con eminente emoción todo aquello que había descubierto en su corta estadía en Nottinham, junto a sus tíos, mientras saltaba enérgicamente en el colchón de la cama matrimonial junto al pequeño Romeo. El querubín de ojos azules trataba de llevarle el ritmo de los brincos de la mayor, aunque era algo un tanto complicado de hacer cuando sus piernitas apenas aprendían el cómo caminar bien.

-¡Gandes, muy gandes!- Repitió el niño, copiando las palabras de su hermana.

Harry - quién doblaba las últimas prendas del gran acumulamiento que se había formado en una silla- sonrió al ver a sus dos retoños tan llenos de alegría e inagotable energia, como todos unos niños sanos. Como a él tanto le gustaba verlos.

-¿Se divirtieron mucho entonces? ¿Querrán volver otro día a visitar a sus tíos?.- Cuestionó y Loretta enseguida le asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!.-

Exclamó, al mismo tiempo en que intensificaba sus cortos y activos saltos en el colchón con tan sólo el pensamiento de volver a visitar aquella hermosa ciudad. Cada salto que ambos de los pequeños retoños daban en la cama, lograba mover el cuerpo de Louis, quién estaba tumbado tratando de dormir un poco. Ese día en el trabajo había estado terrible, y tan sólo quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad que -estaba seguro- ninguno de sus hijos estaría dispuesto a darle. Su cuerpo entero se movía constantemente en un movimiento que comenzaba a irritarlo. Se hundía en el colchón y volvía a su posición normal una y otra vez. Louis tomó una almohada y cubrió su rostro, tratando de relajar sus humores verdes para no lanzarle un grito a Loretta y Romeo en ese mismísimo momento.

La blonda tomó ambas manitos de su hermano menor y comenzó a saltar junto a él, girándo mientras lo hacía, armando una ronda de saltos entusiastas en la superficie mullida. Ambos comenzaron a carcajearse por su improvisado juego, y sus caritas eran lo más regocijante que Harry había visto nunca. Sonrió nuevamente ante la vista, y terminó por doblar el sweater restante de la gran pila. Romeo se lanzó encima de Loretta de improvisto, logrando que ambos cayeron en el colchón y rebotaran unos instantes. Ambos comenzaron a reír más estrepitosamente entre una respiración agitada. Entre carcajadas, los dos niños volvieron a reincorporarse y se lanzaron una mirada cómplice de hermanos, la cual luego posaron sobre su padre de ojos azules descansando muy plácidamente. La gran calma y placidez que Louis trataba de conservar parecía unvitarlos a que arremetieran contra él. Ambos tomaron impulso y se lanzaron de lleno en su panza para luego rebotar y caer contra el colchón. Otro estallo de carcajadas comenzó a abandonar sus gargantas, inundando por completo la pieza. Pero el grito lleno de cólera que soltó Louis les informó de inmediato que no le había divertido en absoluto esa pequeña broma. Ambos niños detuvieron en seco sus risas.

-¡¿PUEDEN PARAR CON ESO?! ¡SON LAS ONCE DE LA NOCHE MALDITA SEA, DEBERÍAN ESTAR DURMIENDO Y NO MOLESTANDO AQUÍ!.-

Vociferó con enfurecimiento e irritación, observando con rabia y cólera a sus dos retoños. Éstos se encogieron en su lugar por tal grito, y muecas temerosas enseguida adornaron sus semblantes infantiles. Romeo no tardó en comenzar a llorar.

-P-perdón, papá…- Se disculpó Loretta con voz baja y trémula mientras lentamente se bajaba del colchón, y ayudaba también a bajar con cuidado a Romeo. El menor corrió con rapidez hacía Harry, estirando sus cortos brazitos en una señal de que lo tomase, y lo estrechase entre sus brazos para calmar su llanto. La niña lentamente abandonó la habitación con mirada gacha y pasos morosos.

-Mierda…-

Louis murmuró suavemente, con la culpabilidad haciéndose dueña de su cuerpo, otra vez. Se sentó en la cama, y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas al mismo tiempo en que bajaba su vista a sus pies descalzos. Nuevamente, la había embarrado.

Harry lo observó con cierta decepción, y preocupación. No le gustaba en absoluto que el castaño reaccionara así con cada travesura que los pequeños de la casa hicieran, pero sabía que a Louis tampoco le gustaba reaccionar de tal manera, sabía que sólo salía sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Era demasiadas cosas con las que tenía que lidiar en sus jóvenes veintitrés años, y Harry entendía todo el estrés por el que estaba pasando, porque a él le pasaba igual. Se inclinó para tomar al pequeño niño, quién enseguida ocultó su rostro empapado en lágrimas contra su pecho, aún shockeado por tal bramido, y comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad.

Louis sentía la mirada verde puesta fijamente sobre él. No quería alzar su vista para corresponderla, no quería ver los ojos de Harry llenos de tristeza y decepción a para con él. Se sintió el ser humano más inmundo en la tierra. Sus hijos no pasaban si quiera los ocho años, y él ya los regañaba por ser tan descontrolados. Eran niños. Se les permitía generar dolores de cabeza, ser inquietos, traviesos, hacer locuras, porque después de todo estaban ellos para corregirlos, pero no del modo en que él lo estaba haciendo últimamente. No a los gritos y bramidos, no a tal punto de hacerlos llorar. Era la serena lluvia la que lograba que las flores crecieran, no los feroces rayos. Suspiró pesadamente y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior. Sintió la necesidad de fumarse algún cigarillo o beber un licor muy fuerte, algo que lo ayudase a olvidar por unos momentos, algo que le alivianase su tensión y ansiedad.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, observando a Louis desde su corta lejanía, al mismo tiempo en que trataba de cesar los ahora hipídos de su hijo menor. Fueron minutos de absoluto silencio, minutos que para el ojiazul parecieron ser una eternidad, minutos que sólo lograron hacerlo sentir más mierda de lo que se sentía. Quería que Harry le hablase y le dijese que estaba bien, que lo entendía. Pero sabía que no volvería a decir aquello. Una vez estaba permitida, pero cuando ya se hacían frecuentes sus descarriados de mal humor, sabía que el de ojos verdes no la dejaría pasar tan fácil, alguna que otra charla esa noche tendrían.

El rizado soltó un pesado suspiro, y luego caminó la corta lejanía que los separaba con Louis para sentarse a la par de él.

-¿Qué sucede…?.-

Inquirió muy suavemente, tan suavemente que Louis se sintió aún más vulnerable con todo aquello que le estaba ocurriendo. No podía decirle a Harry que estaba harto de todo. No podía decirle eso al mismo chico al que alguna vez le dijo que quería iniciar una familia junto a él. Optó por el silencio. Harry lo quedó observando, aguardando por una mínima palabra, una leve mascullación, pero el castaño parecía no estar dispuesto a hablar, así que luego de unos minutos, Harry dejó de esperar. Se levantó del colchón con un Romeo dormido en sus brazos, y abandonó la habitación.

El castaño escuchó cómo los pasos de su pareja se alejaban cada vez más, y que luego bajaban por las escaleras, entonces se echó nuevamente en la cama, apagó el velador de la mesita de luz, y observó el techo del cuarto. Toda la pieza se sintió el lugar más frío por unos momentos, todo se sintió una completa oscuridad, entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos, una tras otra, rodando con parsimonia por lo restante de su rostro. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de ese modo? ¿Por qué se comportaba como un crio de diecisiete años? Tenía veintitres, y se maldijo por eso. Tenía veintitres años malditos años y dos niños que le temían, y seguramente querrían más a un programa de televisión que a él. Se estaba convirtiendo en lo que él tanto había detestado, en un calco exacto de su madre. Ella adoraba más su preciado trabajo que el estar en casa con él. Y él nunca lo había entendido hasta ahora. Por supuesto que ella iba a querer pasar más tiempo en el trabajo que estando en casa con un chiquillo que no hacía más que causarle dolores de cabeza, que era terriblemente inquieto, y que parecía ser sólo una máquina dañina. Un sollozo lastimero dejó la garganta de Louis al mismo instante en que la puerta se abría nueamente. Una tenue iluminación entró, y luego la mata rizada del ojiverde.

-Lou…- Susurró con suavidad, al ver cómo el mayor intentanba inútilemente limpiar sus mejillas completamente húmedas de lágrimas. Harry lo obvservó con mirada lastimosa y dolida, y lentamente se acercó a la cama. Se acostó con cuidado a un lado del muchacho sollozando y lo envolvió con suavidad entre sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo estrechó contra su pecho, tratando de transmitirle su calidez, tratando de hacerle saber que él estaba ahí con él, y que siempre iba a estarlo. Eran muy pocas veces las que el castaño dejaba ver sus lágrimas, pero lo que Harry sabía con certeza era que cada vez que las veía era porque algo andaba realmente mal. No le gustaba verlas, ni es sus niños, ni en el rostro del Louis.

Ambos estuvieron abrazados en la oscuridad y soledad del cuatro por largos minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos sabían que en momentos como esos lo mejor que podían hacer era sólo tenerse el uno al otro. Sólo eso bastaba y sobraba para que el dolor desapareciera sólo un poco. Sabían que cuando uno caía, el otro siempre lo iba a sostener, porque así eran las parejas, como un ancla y una cuerda.

-¿Qué pasaría…- Louis decidió romper con el silencio con su voz apagada. - ¿Qué pasaría si caigo?.- Cuestionó, contra el pecho de Harry, y éste frunció levemente el ceño ante aquella interpelación.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Qué pasaría si…si la rutina se vuelve demasiado para mi? Cuando empiece a generar canas en mi cabello por tanto estrés, cuando no quiera más besos ni abrazos, cuando sólo tu compaía no me sea suficiente para hacerme sentir mejor, Harry…¿Qué pasaría si me vuelvo sólo un ser malhumorado que grita todo el maldito día? ¿Que pasaría si Romeo y Loretta comienzan a generar aberración hacía mi, tal y como yo hice con mi madre?. - El rizado guardó silencio.- No quiero Harry, no quiero ser eso…tengo miedo de convertirme en eso que tanto odié.-

El menor no mantiene sin decir nada, pero ante la mirada atenta y rojiza del castaño, se levanta de la cama. Harry se dirige hasta una de las mesitas de luz y abre el cajón, enseguida, dos collares de aviones de papel algo desgastados se revelan ante la mirada de Louis.

-Si tú volabas, yo volaba contigo, pero si caías, yo te ayudaría a volver a retomar vuelo, y lo haré Louis. Aunque venga una tempestad, y nos quite las plumas, y te haga caer en picada hacía el oceáno, yo volvería a hacerte volar, aunque tenga que darte una de mis alas, porque sé que tú harías lo mismo. Porque te amo Louis.-

Harry vuelve a meterse en la cama, y con delicadeza le coloca el collar al castaño, ese mismo que hace años no usaban por intentar conservar, ese mismo collar que había cellado su amor cuando ambos eran adolescentes. Louis lo observa atento, y luego toma el collar restante de la mano de Harry para colocárselo a él también. Ambos se sonríen, uno débilmente, uno con dulzura, pero ambos observándose con aquella misma mirada que no había cambiado en absoluto ni con el transcurso de los años.

-Te amo.-

Louis susurra con suavidad, y acto seguido atrae al rizado por la nuca para comenzar a besarlo con intesidad, como si el muchachito de ojos verdes fuese aire puro, y él no pudiese respirar.

**(…)**

**7:25 A.M**.

Unos suaves dedos se posaron con delicadeza en su cuello y comenzaron a hacer leves cosquillas. Louis soltó un quejido entre-dormido y dio un manotazo en el aire esperando alejar a quién fuese que le estaba interrumpiendo sus preciadas horas de sueño. Estaba seguro que aún era muy temprano, los débiles rayos del sol matinal que se filtraban por entre las pequeñas rendijas de la perciana se lo comunicaban. Las cosquillas desaparecieron, y Louis pensó que había ganado aquella partida y podría dormir un par de horas sin ser molestado, sin embargo, no fue así. La tibia manta en la que se envolvía fue apartada de su cuerpo en un tirón brusco que lo sobresaltó, y lo hizo reincorporarse de inmediato a punto de soltar alguna que otra grosería. Pero en cuantos sus ojos se observaron en otros verdes, ese insulto fue ahogado muy a lo profundo de su garganta.

-¿Qué rayos, Harry? Hoy no estoy para bromas princesa, ‘dejame dormir un rato más.-

El castaño volvió a acurrucarse en su posición. El no tener una manta en la cual envolverse no era ningún impediemento para continuar durmiendo.

El menor esbozó un suave puchero, y observó cómo su pareja volvía a acomodarse en su lugar al mismo tiempo en que cerraba los ojos.

-¡Louis! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos, no seas haragán, hace un día precioso como para desperdiciarlo!.-

Reprochó, y el castaño cubrió su rostro contra la almohada.

-Es demasiado temprano para levantarme, y de todos modos lo desperdiciaré en el trabajo.-

Harry lo tomó de unos de los extremos de su muy enorme playera gris y tironeó, buscando levantarlo de aquella cama aunque lo tuviese que hacer por la irritabilidad.

-¡Por eso! ¡Louis!- Volvió a chillar al ver que el castaño trataba de hacer de su cuerpo más pesado e inamovible. - ¡Debes levantarte más temprano así tienes tiempo de disfrutar a tus hijos, de disfrutarme a mi, antes de que te vayas al trabajo, Louis!.-

Louis soltó un quejido, y acto seguido alzó su rostro de la almohada para observar a esos brillantes jades que estaban relucientes y vívidos pese al muy temprano horario en el que se encontraban. Con su mejor cara de recién levantado, observo a Harry con cierta molestia, éste le soltó una risita dulce al ver su rostro. Los cabellos de Louis estaban sumamente despeinados, ignorando ir en una sóla dirección, se desparramaban en la cabeza del muchacho hacía variados lados. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, pequeños y lánguidos, y una marca de almohada se hacía notar en una de sus mejillas. Harry se inclinó para dejarle un pequeño beso en sus cabellos y volvió a sonreírle.

-Te espero abajo, hoy desayunaremos en el patio.-

Informó con dulzura, sin decir más y con una mirada que Louis no comprendió su significado, el muchachito de rizos desapareció de la habitación para dejar que el castaño se aseara tranquilamente. Arrastrando sus pies, Louis hizo su paso moroso hasta el cuarto de baño a ver si lograba despabilarse un poco. Estaba seguro de que un muy largo día lo aguardaba allí afuera.

**(…)**

-¡Romeo, no, no comas eso, es para el desayuno! ¡ROMEO!.-

Los parloteos de Harry se escuchaban claramente provenir desde fuera. Mientras Louis se secaba, ahora ya en el cuarto, oía cómo el joven renegaba con sus hijos, por supuesto conservando su muy distintiva paciencia, de esa que él le escaseaba.

-¡Loretta trae el dulce y la mantequilla, por favor! ¡Y procura no ensuciar tu vestido que es nuevo!.-

Louis enarcó ambas cejas e hizo una mueca de pasmo ante aquello. ¿Loretta utilizando un vestido? Pensó en que quizás su hija había optado por finalmente comportarse como toda una niñita femenina y no una casadora de ratas y otros animalitos salvajes. Alborotó su cabello frente al espejo, tratando de deshacerse de restos de agua y continuó escuchando a todo lo que sucedía en el patio de su casa.

-¡LORETTA, EL DULCE NO ES PARA UNTARLO EN LAS MEJILLAS DE TU HERMANO!- Se escuchó a la niña reír. -¡No es gracioso, Loretta, cuando tu padre se levante se enterará de esto!.- Advirtió el rizado, y la niña continuó riendo. Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ojiazul al escuchar a Harry decir aquello. Sus amenazas y advertencias daban más ternura que temor. El muchacho de ojos verdes jamás serviría para ser una imagen fuerte de esas que deben ser rígidas para imponer el respeto. Él simplemente se lo ganaba con su dulze y comprensiva manera de ser.

Louis se colocó una bermuda de jean degastado y una playera blanca, e hizo su paso lento hacía la planta baja. A través de la puerta de entrada abierta de par en par, pudo ver el gran roble que enfrentaba su casa, y bajo la sombra de éste una manta a cuadros, y a Loretta con una cuchara repleta de dulce, y a Harry limpiando las mejillas de Romeo repletas de aquel mismo producto pegajoso. Los quedó observando desde el living con sorpresa, anonadamiento, y una repentina calidez que apareció de la nada, y lo hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Los tres estaban vestidos de una bonita forma, como si fuera una ocasión especial, como si estuviesen a punto de salir a pasear cuando en realidad sólo era un picnic en el patio delantero de su casa. Loretta llevaba un bonito vestido rosa claro, y su cabello blondo estaba sujeto en una coleta mal hecha. Romeo por su parte llevaba aquel jardinero que él le había comprado, uno con rayas blancas y azul marino y un pequeño abrigo de lanilla liviana del mismo tono de azul. Harry tenía una camisa celeste, y shorts blancos, y su cabello lleno de ondulaciones chocolate le caía por las mejillas, y reposaban en sus hombros. Louis había quedado en una pequeña burbuja, tan sólo apreciando en silencio desde la lejanía a la hermosa familia que había construido junto a Harry, Aquella que tanto había soñado, y no podía creer que ahora tenía, y sólo en el momento en que los ojos verdes de alzan y le corresponden la mirada, Louis volvió a caer en la realidad. Con cierta pena, el ojiazul se acerca hacía ellos. La mirada de sus dos retoños enseguida se clava en él, y el castaño no puede evitar no agachar la mirada. La culpa por haberles gritado la noche anterior aún estaba presente en su cuerpo y alma. Sin embargo, Loretta y Romeo se levantan de la manta y corren hacía él, ante la mirada dulce y atenta de Harry.

La blonda se abraza con fuerza a una de las piernas de su padre de veintitrés años, y Romeo simplemente estira sus brazitos hacía él, esperando que lo recogiese y lo estrechara entre sus tibios brazos protectores.

-Perdón por ser muy traviesos contigo, papá, perdón por no dejarte dormir para ir a trabajar, pero a veces tan sólo queremos jugar, no queremos molestarte, pero prometemos que ya no buscaremos jugar nunca más.-

Loretta confesó con voz quebrada e intermitentes débiles hipidos, abrazada con fuerza a la pierna de Louis, tratando de hacerle llegar que realmente lo sentía. Un gran nudo se formó en la boca del estómago de mayor ante las palabras soltadas por su hija. “A veces tan sólo queremos jugar, no queremos molestarte” se repitió en su mente, y sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas. Las palabras inocentes de su hija le cayeron como hielo frío a su corazón.

-No, Lori…- Louis se colocó de cuclillas y abrazó con fuerza a Loretta y Romeo, éstos enseguida correspondieron el abrazo, aferrando con su pequeñas palmitas la playera blanca de su padre. - Papá estubo muy mal, no debió haberles gritado de la forma en que lo hizo. Ciertas veces llegaré cansado del trabajo, y espero que me entiendan, así como yo me esforzaré por entenderlos a ustedes. Pero no quiero que no me busquen para jugar con ustedes, porque yo quiero hacerlo, quiero pasar tiempo junto a ustedes, y enseñarles cosas nuevas ¿De acuerdo…?.-

Romeo y Loretta asintieron a la par, ocultando ambos sus rostros en el la playera del ojaizul, e intensificando aún más el agarre que le sostenían. Con celeridad, Louis limpió las vagas lágrimas que se acumulaban en las esquinas de sus ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Su mirada se alzó, y se encontró con otra mirada que los contemplaba con cariño y amor. Ambos se sonrieron.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a volverse más fuertes para las nueve de la mañana, y el viejo roble bajo el cual los cuatro desayunaban no podía hacer nada para atajarlo, pues el astro rey hacía su paso lento unos pocos metros arriba del horizonte. Sin embargo a ninguno de los cuatro pareció importarle mucho. Harry untaba una tostada con mantequilla, mientras que Romeo y Loretta se entretenían separando las galletas de chocolate con relleno para poder saborear solamente su interior, y dejar las tapas a un lado cubiertas de sus rastros de saliva. Louis sólo miraba, con su taza de té en mano, tan sólo observaba las caritas completamente sucias de sus hijos. Sonrió, y tomó una de las galletas con relleno para unírseles.

-¿Ustedes sabían…- Comenzó, con aquel tono pícaro que Harry conocía de memoria, y que le informaba que estaba a punto de inventar alguna chiquillada. - ¿Sabían que su padre una vez ganó un concurso por meterse más cantidad de galletas Oreo a la boca?.- Cuestionó, y los pares de ojos de Romeo y Loretta lo observaron con curiosidad.

-¿En serio?.- Loretta sonrió fascinada, mirando a Louis con grandes ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y embeleso.

-Claro. Todos me aplaudieron y me nombraron como ciudadano ilustre de la ciudad, y gracias a eso se aumentó la cantidad de turistas en la ciudad. -El castaño continuó inventando, y la fascinación en las caritas de sus hijos se aumentaba a cada palabra soltada. Harry sólo rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo en que pintaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Papá les hará ahora una demosración de su talento, ¿Verdad que lo harás, Louis?.-

Animó Harry, y el castaño titubeó por unos segundos.

-¡SI, hazló papá, queremos ver!.-

La blonda aplaudió, con una sonrisa ancha mirando a su padre, y esperando a que éste les hiciera una demostración de todo lo que narraba. Romeo no tardó en copiar la acción de su hermana, chocando torpemente entre sí sus pequeñas palmitas.

-De acuerdo, si el público quiere ver algo de mi talento, entonces lo haré.-

Comentó con aires altaneros mientras hacía una expresión vanidosa, y Harry se acomodó bien en su lugar para ver cómo el castaño salía de aquello. Lo observó divertido, mientras Louis sacaba todas las Oreos de su paquete.

-No intenten esto en casa niños.-

Advirtió, y Romeo y Loretta sólo se carcajearon. Poco a poco, Louis comenzó a meterse una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco Oreos a la boca, tratando de acomodarlas lo mejor que podía para que encajasen y dieran lugar para demás. Pero a la sexta Oreo, su boca dijo basta. Sus mejilla quedaron enormes, y la marca de las galletas de hacía notar por su piel. Romeo y Loretta tan sólo ríeron con la imagen de su padre de aquel modo.

-Louis dí que me amas.- Jugueteó el rizado, buscando hacer que el castaño soltara todas las Oreos. Louis lo observó y aquella pícara sonrisa que se pintaba en lo labios de Harry le decía que buscaba que fallase. El rizado no tendría nada de él por al menos dos noches.

-E aho Haí.- Intentó articular, pero no pudo más. Enseguida se tentó y escupió todas las galletas. Entonces Harry, Romeo y Loretta se tentaron también y comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente. Risas que cubrían todo el campo, y mitigaban notablemente los cantos de los bochincheros pájaros. Louis dejó de hacerlo enseguida, tan sólo para apreciar a su novio y sus dos hijos reír con fuerza. Pensó que no había nada más hermoso que aquello, por un momento nada en la tierra estubo mal, por un momento todos los problemas se esfumaron. Los observó, y sólo los observó, como si un ciego admirara al mundo por vez primera.


	7. Grita y atrae la calma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cómo desearía elegir la oscuridad del frío, cómo desearía haber gritado tan fuerte, en lugar de no haber encontrado un significado. Creo que es tiempo de correr lejos, muy lejos, encontrar calma en el dolor. Todos los placeres se parecen, sólo me mantienen en problemas. Esconden mi forma verdadera, como Dorian Gray. Escuché lo que dijeron, pero no estoy aquí para tener problemas. Es más que sólo palabras, son sólo lágrimas y lluvia. Cómo deseo caminar a través de las puertas de mi mente, y tener la memoria al alcance de mi mano. Ayúdame a entender los años… .- Tears and rain / James Blunt.

_“Mirando hacía atrás, recordando las miles de sonrisas que compartimos, me he dado cuenta que nos estamos haciendo mayores cariño, que los años se nos escapan de las manos cuales granos de arena. Así que, deja de seguir el sol, recuéstate conmigo bajo esta lluvia, y tan sólo abrázame fuerte. Los años nos están alcanzando y con ella la gris tempestad que poco a poco nos envuelve, sújetame fuerte, cariño, tan sólo sújetame fuerte.”_

 

Era el tercer suceso desafortunado que se llevaba a cabo en la cafetería por su completa culpa, y que le hacía confirmar a Louis que, definitivamente, el universo estaba conspirando en su contra aquel día. Primeramente, había volcado un plato cargado de pastas con salsa en el vestido de una refinada y coqueta señorita, quién se había retirada enfurecida del restaurante, negándose a pagar por sus alimentos ingeridos, y con obvio derecho. Luego, y sumándole a la seguidilla de eventos desdichados, Louis había confundido el frasco de sal con el de azúcar, y por consecuente el hombre anciano que había recibido aquellos envases había echado la sacarosa a su exquisito pavo ahumado. A estas instancias, Louis estaba evaluando la disparatada y remota idea de que alguien que con una gran fuente de odio hacía él le estuviese practicando magia negra en esos precisos momentos. El moño de las desdichas, y su tercer equivocación en el día, fue haber dejado caer tres míseros pelos en la sopa de habichuelas de una señora regordeta, quién había recreado casi la misma escena de la jovencita de la primer desgracia. La señora también se había retirado con indignación, quejándose a los cuatro vientos de la mala atención que “The Exquisite dish” le brindaba a los clientes.

No todo había comenzado mal desde la primera hora del día. Louis había iniciado la mañana la mejor forma posible, y debió haber supuesto que el destino le tenía preparado algún juego de planes perversos porque tan buen despertar era de desconfiar. Había iniciado el día despertado por un beso dulce y fugaz del rizado, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para automáticamente pintar una brillante sonrisa. Luego, había desayunado ensalada de frutas que Harry se había tomado la molestia de preparar cuando aún todos dormían, y su buen humor se incrementaba notablemente. Para las doce del mediodía, cuando viajaba hacía su trabajo en la Van, con Loretta sentada en los asientos traseros preparada también para su día en la escuela, fue cuando el día comenzó a tomar matices grises para el de ojos azules. El encapotado cielo gris que cubría toda Green Valley, y que Louis pensó que era sólo una absurda amenaza, decidió mostrarle lo contrario en ese momento. Un gran chubasco se desencadenó a mitad de camino, y mientras Loretta contaba las gotitas que caían por los vidrios, él rogaba a todos los dioses existentes que tuvieran compasión de él y no hicieran que su vehículo se detuviera. La tierra de los caminos enseguida se ablandó por la cantidad de agua caída, y el lodo se adhería a las llantas, dificultándole el avanzar y haciendo que Louis disminuyera la velocidad para no quedar atrapado en algún pozo lodoso.

Para su suerte, había logrado llegar al colegio de Loretta con éxito. Observó con una media sonrisa cómo su blonda hija se bajaba con apuro del auto, y luego echaba a correr con desesperación rumbo a las puertas abiertas de la edificación, tratando de mantener seco su uniforme de la potente lluvia, que para ese momento, ya se había intensificado notablemente.

Con una pequeña actitud positiva naciendo en él, Louis emprendió rumbo a su trabajo, pero aquella buena vibra enseguida se vio subyugada por una irritación exuberante en el mismísimo momento en que la Van se detiene en unos pedregullos cubiertos con barro. Ese había sido el desencadenante del cabreo del castaño. Había llegado a su trabajo enteramente empapado y con las zapatillas embarradas a más no poder, y con un humor intratable que apartaba de su camino a cualquier persona que viese su rostro. Ese y todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido luego le terminaban de demostrar que el universo no estaban de su parte aquel día.

El día lluvioso con el que Green Valley había amanecido, parecía no sólo haber despertado los sucesos desastrosos para el joven de veintitrés años, pues el joven rizado - quién se había quedado en casa con Romeo, como habitualmente lo hacía - también estaba pasando por grandes dolores de cabeza, los cuales podrían haberse evitado muy fácilmente si el castaño le hubiese hecho caso días atrás cuando le había advertido sobre las goteras que la casa poseía. Harry ya había cambiado las sábanas completamente mojadas de la cama matrimonial, pues una gotera había nacido en aquel preciso lugar en el techo que daba justo en el medio del colchón. Alrededor de unas cinco cubetas más estaban dispersas en el cuarto de la pareja, juntando en su interior las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían incesantemente desde la terraza. Cada vez que el muchacho de veintidós años creía que su trabajo estaba terminado, una gotera que había pasado desapercibida hasta ese momento se hacía notar, y le robaba otro agotador suspiro. Para colmo, su pequeño retoño parecía querer complicarle aún más su tedioso labor. Romeo jugueteaba con con los baldes cargados de agua, metiendo su manito, y sacándola completamente mojada como si el hacer aquello fuera una gran diversión.

-Romeo, cariño, no hagas eso, no mojes tu ropa.- Advirtió en un tono condescendiente, y las grandes pupilas azules del niño simplemente lo observaron. Harry entonces continuó con su trabajo, tratando de limpiar el pequeño charco que había en la pieza con el trapo y el secador. Y en el momento justo que estaba por dar por echo su labor, el ruido de una cubeta cayendo contra el piso de parquet hizo que alzara su vista con velocidad. Romeo había tratado de meterse inútilmente dentro del balde, y por consecuente, había volcado la cubeta y junto con ésta, todo el agua que se había acumulado. El niño completamente mojado sólo comenzó a carcajearse, observando la expresión casi lacrimosa de su padre, quién estaba a unos segundos de dejar todo como estaba y simplemente observar cómo su casa quedaba inundada. El universo parecía estar provocándolo, parecía estar generando aquellas situaciones exasperantes simplemente por diversión y por picar en su humor. Por ver qué tan lejos su serena e innata paciencia podía saber sobrellevar las cosas utilizando la razón. Harry decidió guardar la compostura y simplemente aceptar, no iba a dejar que unos simples acontecimientos nefastos acabaran con él, era un mal día después de todo, no una mala vida.

Cargó a Romeo completamente empapado y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarlo de ropas para que un resfriado no lo pescara, era lo menos que quería ahora. Pero escasos segundos antes de que sus pies se adentraran al sanitario, el teléfono comenzó a sonar en la planta baja.

Harry bajó a paso presuroso por las escaleras, y casi se abalanzó sobre el aparato eléctrico cuando éste ya estaba dando su tercer timbrazo.

-¿Hola?.- Habló, tratando de alejar al niño de ojos azules del tubo para que no tomase del cable enrulado que tanto llamaba su atención. Enseguida, una voz femenina y madura le respondió del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hablo con la casa de la familia “Tomlinson - Styles”?-

El rizado arqueó ambas cejas y dejó al retoño en el suelo. Éste quedó jugando con unos cuantos legos que se esparcían allí.

-Si, es aquí.- Espetó algo extrañado, y la mujer del otro lado carraspeó.

-Soy Ellie, la directora del colegio al cual acude su hija, Loretta. - Y al ojiverde enseguida se le cruzó una vaga posibilidad del porqué de ese llamado. Tragó en seco y continuó escuchando. - Verá usted, su hija ha estado presentado un comportamiento no muy apropiado para una niña de su edad, ni hablemos del lenguaje. He estado dejando pasar los incontables llamados de atención de la niña que me hacían las maestras, porque bien sabemos, los niños son niños, están creciendo y hay que comprenderlos. Pero el día de hoy su hija ha pasado los límites, y siento decirle esto para yo no puedo seguir dejando pasar esto así como así. Debido a esto, he decidido llamar a su hogar para citarlos a una charla conmigo al respecto. Y es necesario que ambos padres estén presentes.-

El raciocinio del rizado parecía tentado a arrojarse sobre un precipicio y dejar al muchachito de ojos verdes sólo a la deriva para hacer frente con todo aquello. Pero Harry respiró hondo y trató de manejar todo con calma.

-¿Es necesario que ambos padres estén presentes? Es que s…- Pero antes de que pudiese explicar que Louis estaba trabajando, el monólogo de la señora lo interrumpió en seco.

-Ambos padres, señor. Es necesario.-

Un sabor agridulce se hizo presente en su boca cuando la mujer lo denominó como “señor”. Asintió lentamente mordiendo su labio inferior, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer no podía verle y articuló un trémulo. “De acuerdo” para finalmente cortar.

(…)

-¡PUTA MADRE!.- Se quejó con dolor Louis, alejando con velocidad su mano de aquella copa rota que había pasado desapercibida oculta entre los demás utensilios sucios que se acumulaban en el fregadero de la cocina. Automáticamente llevó su dedo chorreando sangre a su boca y lo chupó, gesticulando una mueca adolorida mientras lo hacía. Una persona carraspeando en un tono elevado lo hizo sobresaltar levemente. Louis se giró un tanto exaltado sólo para encontrarse a su jefe parado al inicio de la cocina. Éste pintaba un semblante no muy prometedor y el castaño sintió a la perfección su sangre helarse y un súbito miedo invadirlo.

-Tomlinson, teléfono para ti. - Anunció el cuarentón hombre, moviendo el aparato inalámbrico en su mano, y Louis soltó el aire que no sabía había retenido. Asintió y se acercó al hombre para tomar el teléfono. - Y cuida tu lenguaje vulgar, Tomlinson. Este es un restaurante familiar.- Advirtió antes de retirarse, y el castaño sólo se limita a otro fugaz asentimiento. El hombre se desapareció del campo visual de Louis, y sólo allí éste se lleva el tubo al oído.

-¿Hola?.-

La voz del rizado lo recibe del otro lado.

-Lou, siento mucho interrumpirte en el trabajo, sabes que nunca hago cosas como éstas, pero es realmente importante esto.-

Louis frunció el ceño y por un momento sintió cierto miedo y preocupación. ¿Algo malo había ocurrido con él o con el pequeño Romeo?.-

-¿Te encuentras bien princesa? ¿Está Romeo bien? -Fue lo primero que atinó a decir con rapidez.

-Si, Lou, no te preocupes, estamos bien. Es…- se oye un leve suspiro del otro lado. - Es por Loretta. La directora del colegio ha llamado, Lou, y quiere vernos a ambos por el comportamiento que está tomando últimamente, ¿Crees que podrías salir de tu trabajo más temprano?.-

Perfecto. Estupendo. Maravilloso. Era todo lo que podía pensar Louis en esos momentos. Ese era el colmo y única razón que le quedaba para confirmar que notablemente, todo el mundo parecía estar confabulando hacía su ser. Debió haber sido Hitler en la otra vida, no encontraba otra razón. Trató de mantener la calma y respiró hondo, recordando que Harry aguardaba por una confirmación del otro lado de la línea.

-Estaré en casa en algunos minutos.- Finalmente articuló.

-De acuerdo, te espero Lou, no te tardes.-

La llamada se cortó y el ojiazul quedó unos momentos oyendo el incesante pitido con ojos fuertemente cerrados y labios oprimidos, exigiéndole algo de clemencia a los cielos, o terminarían acabando con su existencia esa mismísima tarde.

(…)

El clima clásico de Inglaterra aún persistía y azotaba la pequeña Green Valley como si algo malo hubiese hecho. Los caminos estaban anegados, y casi imposibles de transitar debido a aquel espeso lodo que parecía tragarse las llantas de cualquier auto que osase atravesarlas. No obstante, la vieja y desgastada Van había logrado hacerse camino con éxito, y Louis, Harry y el pequeño Romeo habían arribado a la institución. Al acercarse a la oficina de la directora, la pareja vislumbró a Loretta sentaba en una banca justo fuera del cuarto. Con mirada gacha, manos oprimidas por sus muslos, y encogiéndose en su lugar, la blonda de seis años se mostraba como un cachorrito al cual acababan de regañar. Pero contrariamente a causar ternura, a Louis le generó enojo.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa tú y yo tendremos una muy larga charla.- Anunció con tono firme y frío que hizo que la pequeña simplemente le asintiera titubeante. La puerta marrón se abrió, y una señora de edad media, cabellos rubios y ondulados, y redondas gafas frente a sus ojos, apareció y les sonrió cálidamente. Los invitó a pasar, y por mucho que Loretta también quiso ingresar, dispuesta a contrariar cualquier monólogo que la señora le diera a sus padres, la directora le indicó que ella debía esperar afuera. Entre bufidos, la niña volvió a sentarse en la banca que ocupaba con anterioridad en el pasillo.

Harry y Louis tomaron asiento en la pequeña pero confortable habitación, y aguardaron a que la señora acomodara un poco los miles de papeles que yacían sobre el basto escritorio de madera. La lluvia golpeando contra el cristal de la ventana que se encontraba justo detrás del asiento de la directora, era lo único que daba música al momento, hasta que finalmente la mujer decidió hablarles.

-No soy de citar a padres de hijos que cursan apenas la primaria. - Comenzó, entrelanzando sus dedos sobre el escritorio, y desviando su vista de los orbes verdes de Harry a los azules de Louis, y así sucesivamente. - Principalmente porque los niños de esas edades no pasan de absurdas travesuras u chiquilladas que no hacen mal a nadie. Ustedes saben, cosas como comer golosinas en plena clase, colorear la hoja de algún compañero, o en casos más significativos, ensuciar el uniforme de otro con pinturas de colores u demás. -

Harry asintió comprensivamente, dándole la razón, y escuchando atentamente todo lo que la señora tenía para decirles. Louis, sin embargo, pintaba la expresión más desinteresada, y sólo se centraba a ver cómo Romeo toqueteaba las miles de lapiceras de colores que la mujer tenía en un tarro forrado con lentejuelas.

-Su niña. -La directora alejó el lapicero del alcance del niño toscamente, y Louis enseguida posó en ella una mirada ácida por tal acción. - Su hija ha estado presentado travesuras que ni siquiera le llegan a los talones a las travesuras que les acabado de mencionar. Loretta es la más alborotadora de la clase de primer año, incentiva a los demás niños a generar barrabasadas. ¡El otro día fue acusada de pegarle un chicle a otra niña por tener el cabello peinado!.- Louis rió por lo bajo, y la mujer lo observó seria y ceñuda.

-No sólo estamos hablando de travesuras aquí, su hija también ha presentado un muy grave vocabulario vulgar que las niñas de seis años ni siquiera deberían saber. - La mujer acomodó las gafas que se le resbalaban del puente de la nariz, y se inclinó hacía adelante. - ¡Ha dicho puta!.- Farfulló lo más bajo posible, y las mejillas de Harry se matizaron con el color de las manzanas maduras. Un efímero flash le surcó la mente de cómo la niña había aprendido aquella grosería, y él no pudo más que tratar de hacerse pequeño en su asiento.

Louis bostezó, y la señora volvió a fulminarlo con su mirada por su perseverante actitud despreocupada.

-Señor Styles, señor Tomlinson, ese vocabulario no es el que una niña de apenas seis años tendría que estar utilizando, y menos que menos en la escuela frente a demás niños pequeños que podrían copiarla. Hoy su hija ha pasado los límites con la palabra que dijo, y que me ha dejado pasmada en cuanto oí que había articulado tal vulgaridad.-

-¿Q-que fue lo que Loretta dijo…?.- Harry indagó con miedo, no estando seguro de si quería o no escuchar aquella respuesta.

La señora vuelve a acomodar los lentes sobre su nariz, y deja pasar unos segundos antes de responder.

-Hoy su hija Loretta ha dicho que sus padres estuvieron follando durante toda la tarde de ayer.-

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente, y sus mejillas se volvieron una digna competencia con la temperatura del planeta rojo. Se sintió desnudo sentado en aquel asiento. Se sintió expuesto y avergonzado. Nunca fue una persona de maldecir, pero en ese momento maldijo la completa existencia del morocho por haberle inculcado tremenda palabra a su niña.

Otra leve risa abandonó los labios de Louis por aquella situación. Pero dicha leve risa fue la detonante para la irritación que la mujer mayor estaba generando hacía él por su actitud de adolescente.

-¿Cuáles son sus edades? Si es que me permiten saber. - Cuestionó de improvisto, y Harry alza su vista apenada para observarla a través de sus pestañas.

-Veintidós.- Murmuró por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los oídos de la directora lo captasen.

-Veintitrés.- Replicó Louis, acomodándose en el sillón, sin despegar su mirada suspicaz de la señora. Algo le decía que la mujer se metería en un terreno pantanoso.

La directora arquea sus cejas y luego una ladina sonrisa se gesta en su rostro avejentado.

-Debí suponerlo. -Replicó, sin borrar esa sonrisa casi pedante. - ¿No creen que son demasiado jóvenes para tener bajo su disposición a dos niños que ni siquiera pasan los diez años de edad? Acabo de confirmar que el comportamiento de Loretta no es nada más ni nada menos que el reflejo del comportamiento de sus padres. - La mirada de la mujer viaja fijamente a los orbes azules de Louis.

-Lo que a su hija le hace falta es di-sci-pli-na, y por lo que veo, ambos aún parecen estar recién despidiéndose de la adolescencia. Loretta no llegará a un buen camino si ustedes se empeñan en continuar educándola del modo en que actualmente lo hacen, y este pequeño niñito lamento que tendrá que atravesar el mismo camino que su hermana mayor.- Los ojos gricáseos de la mujer se posan sobre Romeo.

Louis comenzó a tratar con gran fuerzo de mantener su compostura, de controlarse simplemente oprimiendo sus puños con fuerza, y mirando con ojos fulminantes a la mujer, advirtiéndole que si no se detenía, y si se mantenía escarbando en su paciencia, se encontraría con su no muy amigable alter-ego. Harry simplemente se mantenía callado, recibiendo el apaleamiento de palabras duras que la mujer les estaba lanzando en cuanto a la crianza de sus hijos. El joven de ojos verdes sintió que había fracasado como padre. Que él no servía para aquello, y se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo. Bajó la mirada y mordió sus labios antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

-Lo sentimos mucho…vamos a regañarla por lo que acaba de ocurrir, no volverá a suceder, en serio lo sentimos mucho.-

La mujer lo mira pero no dice nada. Acto seguido, gira su silla de forma que queda enfrentada a la ventana en la cual aún repiqueteaban las gotas de lluvia y suelta un suspiro.

-Eso espero señor Styles, eso espero. Una niña de su edad ni siquiera debería saber la existencia de la palabra “Follar”, no me quiero ni imaginar qué otras guarradas sabrá decir. - Otro suspiro pesado se escapa de su boca.- Nunca confíe en que las parejas del mismo sexo pudiesen criar a niños…-

Y aquella corta oración hizo que todo dentro de Louis culminara y que simplemente se dejara manejar por su alter-ego, aquel que habían nacido alimentado por tanto estrés y problemas. Se levantó del asiento con la ira corriendo con gran velocidad por sus venas, y con sus puños golpea el escritorio de la mujer, generando un gran estruendo que hizo que ésta enseguida volviera a enfrentarlo.

-¡QUIÉN MIERDAS SE CREE QUE ES PARA DECIRNOS QUE CRIAMOS A NUESTROS HIJOS MAL POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE SOMOS UNA PAREJA DEL MISMO SEXO!-

Bramó con cólera, haciendo frente a la mirada con cierto pavor de la mujer.

-¡Louis!.- Harry tironeó de la camisa del ojiazul, casi obligándolo a que se volviese a sentar, pero éste aparta la mano del menor en un ligero y descuidado manotazo.

-Señor Tomlinson, le voy a pedir por favor que tome asiento, esto no es un ring de boxeo para que reaccione de la manera salvaje en la que lo está haciendo. Sólo dije que los homosexuales aún no están capacitados para criar hijos, y sostengo mi opinión, ¡tan sólo mire a su hija, por favor!.-

-¡Valla a que se le hagan follar!- Harry vuelve a gritar para que se detenga, pero los oídos del castaño parecían estar tapados en ese moemento. - A ver si con eso calma un poco sus humores verdes, se lo recomiendo, lo he probado con él cuando estoy muy estresado, ¡Lo he follado tantas veces que mi pene quedó muerto!.- Louis habló burlesco e irónico, siendo absolutamente guarro con sus palabras sólo para la consternación de la vieja mujer. La señora se quitó los anteojos para mirarlo con su peor mirada de aberración y repulsión.

-¡LOUIS BASTA!.- Chilló el joven de rizos con bochorno, en un intento en vano por detener los parloteos incoherentes e indebidos de su pareja. Louis los estaba dejando a ambos como unos completos inmaduros e incapacitados para ser padres.

-¡SEÑOR TOMLINSON, SEÑOR STYLES, LES VOY PEDIR QUE SE RETIREN DE MI OFICINA EN ESTE INSTANTE. LA ENTRADA DE SU HIJA A NUESTRO ESTABLECIMIENTO SERÁ DENEGANADA POR DOS SEMANAS, Y CUANDO REGRESE, ESPERO QUE SU VOCABULARIO SEA APROPIADO DEL DE UNA NIÑA Y NO EL DE UN VULGAR VIEJO HOMBRE!-

El castaño da media vuelta, y con pasos firmes que indicaban su cabreo e intimidaban a cualquiera, abandonó la habitación.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.- Se disculpó Harry con pesar observando a la señora con nada más que completa pena. Con Romeo en brazos, abandona también el cuarto para seguir a Louis. Al salir, Loretta saltó de la banco en el cual esperaba y lo observó extrañada.

-¿Papá se enojó?.- Inquirió con temor, pero Harry pasó de su pregunta y simplemente la toma de la mano para continuar persiguiendo al ojiazul con celeridad.

Al salir de la edificación, la lluvia los recibió a los tres, y Harry pudo divisar a Louis a unos pasos más adelante, caminando a paso presuroso por entre la fila de autos estacionados, en busca de su Van. El menor aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos, y Loretta trata de llevarle el ritmo casi corriendo.

-¡Louis! ¡Louis, espera! ¿En qué pensabas cuando dijiste todas esas barbaridades? ¿Acaso creías que llegarías a algo?.-

-¡La maldita vieja era una puta homofóbica, Harry! ¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que nos estaba diciendo? ¡No me iba a quedar callado!.-

Los gritos de la pareja se escurrían por entre la densa lluvia primaveral, transformando el entorno melancólico en uno melodramático. Louis finalmente había llegado a su vehículo desgastado, y subió para luego cerrar la puerta en un estruendoso ruido cargado de su molestia. Harry corrió hacía la ventanilla del piloto y lo quedó observando a través del vidrio levemente bajado.

-¿No dirás nada?.- Articuló, observando el perfil de Louis, su rostro ceñudo, sus manos aferradas con firmeza en el volante, sus nudillos casi blancos, y el cómo soltaba leves jadeos encolerizados.

-¿Subirás o quieres que te deje aquí mismo con los niños?.-

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a negar lentamente con una expresión de decepción, y simplemente ingresó al vehículo junto a Romeo y Loretta.

(…)

**15:23 p.m**

El retoño de ojos azules comía con avidez la gelatina que su padre rizado les había entregado en un vasito ni bien había arribado a la casa de la escuela, y antes de perderse en la planta alta junto a su padre de cabellos lacios. El pequeño niño acarreaba la gelatina de fresa en una cuchara con forma de pequeño avión, y gran parte del postre caía en en el sofá, pero él no tenía problema en volver a recogerlo y llevarlo hacía su boca por su manito de infante. Su hermana mayor también tenía un vaso de gelatina en mano, no obstante, el de ella estaba completamente intacto. El estómago de Loretta estaba cerrado, su apetito se había esfumado, y en todo lo que podía concentrarse era en escuchar los miles de gritos que se oían provenir desde la planta alta en dónde sus dos padres estaban desde que habían llegado de la escuela. Culpa, era todo lo que pequeña blonda podía sentir. No debió haber sido tan traviesa en la escuela, debió haber sido una buena niña desde el principio. Suspiró y observó a Romeo con retraimiento. El niño parecía hacer caso omiso con éxito a los gritos pese al volumen muy elevado que éstos tenían, Romeo estaba más que concentrado en comer su gelatina. La niña dejó su respectivo vaso de gelatina sobre la mesa y se acercó a él lentamente.

-Romeo…¿Crees que papá y papi están peleando por mi culpa? No me gusta que griten así de fuerte….- Reveló, y los brillosos ojos de su hermanito menor, irradiantes de inocencia, simplemente la observaron.

-Gelatina Lodetta.- Animó el retoño, ofreciendo con su cuchara un poco de postre en ella para que la niña comiera y borrara ese ceño fruncido y rostro de consternación. Pero la blonda bajó la vista con tristeza y se abrazó a sus rodillas, entonces Romeo continuó comiendo sin problema alguno, pese a que los gritos de sus padres aumentaban considerablemente…

-¡De todo! ¡De absolutamente todo, Harry! ¡Estoy harto de pasar la mayor parte de mi día trabajando en ese tedioso restaurante, harto de la mierda de auto que tengo, harto de las travesuras de Loretta, los lloriqueos de Romeo, ESTOY HARTO!.-

Louis gritaba y gritaba mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano como si una terrible jaqueca lo estuviese carcomiendo por dentro, y con su mano restante una botella de vodka, de la cual succionaba largos tragos, como si quisiera ahogar sus problemas en alcohol, como si quisiera quedar inconsciente por la ebriedad para quedar en un estado de paz y tranquilidad. Los ojos de Harry lo seguían a cada rincón de la habitación que éste surcaba con pasos que ya parecían querer hacer un rastro en el piso.

-No sabes cómo desearía arrojar a esos niños a la calle en este momento y no tener que saber más de ellos.- Reveló sin rastro de titubeo, con completa seguridad y derrochando ira. Los ojos de Harry quedaron inmóviles sobre él ante aquella hiriente oración, y casi al instante se anegaron de lágrimas que le dificultaron ver con claridad la silueta de Louis. El castaño no tenía derecho a decir tales cosas. Eso había sido un comentario completamente ruín. Eran sus hijos. Parecía como si el alcohol hubiese comenzado a quemar las neuronas de Louis.

-S-sé que no lo dices en serio, sólo estás enojado, Louis. Haré como s-si nunca escuché eso…- Trató de articular con voz gangosa. Los orbes destellantes de furia de Louis lo observaron fijamente, y el rizado apartó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la palma de su mano. Algo en el rostro de Louis le informaba que éste no se detendría, y sus palabras cínicas y más dolorosas que puñales continuarían. Harry tan sólo quería que se detuviera, que hiciera un poco de uso de su raciocino que parecía nublado en esos momentos por el enojo y el vodka barato del cual consumía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quería que lo observase directamente y viera cuánto lo estaban lastimando sus palabras.

-Tú no entiendes. Por supuesto que no entiendes, y jamás entenderás. Porque tú no sales a trabajar todas las putas tardes a un empleo que ni siquiera te gusta para sustentar a una familia entera. Tú no haces ni mierdas, sólo te quedas en casa pintando tus uñas, peinando tu cabello rizado, y jugando con los mocosos. ¡¿Por qué diablos no le hice caso a mi madre?! - Finjió hablarle a los cielos. - ¡Me hubiese quedado con la puta de Eleanor en vez de contigo! Seguramente Eleanor trabajaría como protistuta pero de algo me ayudaría.-

Harry hizo un pequeño sonido con sus labios y luego comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Cada parte de su ser, su alma, y su corazón, se habían destruido con completa facilidad cuales pompas de jabón ante las palabras duras y crueles de Louis. Lo estaba destruyendo, y éste parecía ni cuenta darse de aquello.

-N-no escucharé eso, sé que estás ebrio Louis, s-sólo dices esto porque estás ebrio.- Murmuró entrecortadamente debido a sus sollozos y su voz gangosa, y Louis soltó una aireada y casi burlesca risa que sólo lo lastimó más.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?! ¡Soy bastante consciente de lo que estoy diciendo, y jamás estuve tan seguro de mis palabras. Nunca debí haberte conocido, diablos, ¡Yo tenía una vida llena de lujos, sin preocupaciones, mi padre y mi madre me consentían y siempre se hacían cargo de mis necesidades! ¡jamás pensé caer tan bajo! Podría estar con mi auto último modelo, alardeando por las calles en vez de estar prácticamente ocultándome como lo hago ahora debido al cacharro que tengo como vehículo. Yo podría tener mi mansión, y no esta horrible casa en medio de la nada, ¿y todo esto por qué? ¡Dime porqué, sé que tú conoces la respuesta!. - Se acercó a Harry y le respiró entrecortadamente a escasos centímetros del rostro. El olor a alcohol puro chocó de lleno en la cara bañada en lágrimas del menor - Todo por ti. Todo por tu culpa. Has arruinado mi puta vida.-

Louis se alejó y continuó tomando de la bebida alcohólica en sus manos, y Harry permaneció inmóvil, sólo sus labios teblequeaban, y se abrieron para decir algo pero enseguida se cerraron, optando por callar. Eso último había terminado por destruirlo por completo. Observó al hombre al que alguna vez había catalogado como el amor de su vida con mirada dolida y repleta de lágrimas, y en silencio, abandonó la habitación. Llevándose la poca dignidad que le quedaba, los trozos de su corazón, y una vida que ahora parecía haber sido desperdiciada en vano.

A paso presuroso y limpiando sus lágrimas que no dejaban se correr, logró bajar las escaleras y en el living se encontró con un panorama que no le ayudó demasiado a su estado anímico. Romeo y Loretta estaban abrazados con fuerza en el sofá, con una expresión temerosa debido a los gritos que habían escuchado hace escasos minutos, y Harry respira hondo antes de hablarles.

-Pónganse sus pilotos niños.- Habló por lo bajo, controlando duramente para que su voz sonase lo más normal posible. Ambos niños enseguida se bajan del sillón y se dirijen perchero obedeciendo a su joven padre.

-¿Vamos a salir?.- Loretta pregunta con inocencia, y cierta extrañeza, puesto que el clima aún parecía no mejorar ni un poco, y salir con aquella tempestad era algo peligroso de hacer.

-Sólo iremos a dar un paseo algo largo. ¿De acuerdo?.-

Loretta simplemente asiente, y decide finjir no ver las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla de su padre de ojos verdes.

(…)

La bicicleta de Harry se movía con dificultad por los caminos lodosos, haciendo que las ruedas atraparan un poco de barro en cada giro y salpicáran hacía sus calzados. La tormenta continuaba abatiéndose. La lluvia densa y fuerte pegaba con violencia en su blanquecino rostro, y Harry aprovechó para comenzar a soltar con libertad todas aquellas lágrimas que había estado reteniendo inútilmente frente a sus hijos. Lloró desconsoladamente mientras apretaba sus labios con tanto furor que el sabor a hierro se empezó a sentir sobre su lengua. Lloró por las palabras de Louis, lloró porque necesitaba algún consejo de su madre, su padre o su tía en esos momentos y ellos no estaban, y lloró porque la vida comenzaba a hacerle difíciles los caminos nuevamente. Ésta parecía no cederle su felicidad tan fácilmente, parecía que con todo lo que había sufrido no hubiese sido suficiente.

Romeo y Loretta venía sentados en sus respectivas sillas de colores tras Harry. La lluvia severa pegaba contra el material plástico de sus pilotos infantiles, y sobre sus rostros descubiertos. Ambos oían claramente los sollozos de su padre de rizos, y podían casi palpar la tristeza que su cuerpo emanaba. Romeo - quién venía sentado justo después de Harry. - lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda, con toda la intensidad que sus brazito le permitieron, tratándo de hacerlo sentir al menos un poco mejor, y Harry comenzó a llorar con más fervor al sentir la pequeña cabeza de su hijo menor posarse con suavidad sobre su espalda.

-L-lo siento, l-lo siento tanto…- Confesó entre hipidos. Aunque no sabía porqué lo hacía, simplemente se disculpaba porque sentía que debía hacerlo. Entre cada sollozo, sus pies comenzaron a aminorar los pedaleos, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Quedó detenido en el medio de aquel camino casi imposible de transitar, y con la lluvia cubriendo todo a su alrededor y entristeciendo más el paisaje rústico que los envolvía, el joven gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Gritó hasta que sus pulmones no puedieron soportar más, y hasta que su garganta comenzó a arder. Gritos de desesperanza, desesperación, tristeza, se mezclaban con la melodía rítmica de las gotas de la lluvia potente, y algunos truenos en la lejanía. El cielo parecía acompañarlo con su pesar.

(…)

**17:45 p.m**

Bostezó ruidosamente y con algo de esfuerzo logró abrir sus párpados. Louis se sentó en la cama con lentitud y observó todo a su alredor con ceño fruncido. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, ni tampoco rememoraba con precisión qué había ocurrido y porqué tenía una resaca que le aturdía la cabeza, y una botella de vodka era su única compañía en la cama. Se levantó con pereza del colchón, rascando su cabeza y todos los sucesos ocurridos le cayeron repentinamente sobre él, helándole hasta los huesos con el sólo recordar todas las palabras que había soltado en su estado de ebriedad.

-Mierda, oh diablos no…- Cualquier rastro de dolor de cabeza enseguida fue dejado a un lado por el sentimiento abasallante de la culpa. Abandonó la habitación con premura, en busca de esos ojos verdes, aquellos que le habían enviado una triste mirada cubierta de lágrimas antes de desaparecerse del cuarto una horas antes.

-¡HARRY!- Llamó con fuerza bajando por las escaleras. Su corazón se encogía a cada paso que daba, y su cabeza estaba empeñada a torturarlo, recordándole una y otra vez aquellos recuerdos de horas antes, que se volvían cada vez más claros. Entró casi corriendo al cuarto de los niñso y su alma entera cayó al suelo al percatarse de que estaba completamente vacía. Su mirada azul llena de congoja se posó en el cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared amarillo claro de la habitación, y Louis lo quedó observando, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas con tan sólo observar aquella fotografía que habían tomado ni bien Romeo había llegado a casa. Una hermoso fotografía familiar.

-Harry…- volvió a llamar implorante una vez más, cubierto de una angustia aplastante. ¿Por qué tenía la manía de arruinar de forma tan grave todo? Se autorecriminó, y luego tan sólo se recostó contra la pered y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, dejando que sus pensamientos lo hicieran sentir una mierda, porque en aquellos momentos sentía que realmente lo era.

(…)

**18:00 p.m**

-¡Por favor, se lo suplico! ¡No soy un vagabundo, tan sólo quiero ese puesto de trabajo!. - Volvió a insistir por tercera vez Harry, logrando que todas las personas que allí se encontraran voltearan a observarlo como si de un bicho raro y loco se tratase. Romeo y Loretta estaban aferrados a su pantalón ajustado y embarrado, observando cohíbidos cómo aquel hombre con rostro de pocos amigos se acercaba hacía ellos a paso presuroso.

-¡Ya vete de aquí muchacho, estás espantando toda mi clientela, este no es lugar para vagabundos! Si quieres puedo darle un pedazo de pan a tus hijos, pero ya váyanse.- El hombre tomó por los hombros al joven rizado y lo empujó hacía la salida no muy amablemente.

-¡No soy un vagabundo, tengo la comida suficiente para alimentar a mi hijos! ¡Tan sólo quiero ese trabajo, por favor señor, sé que el puesto aún está libre, ¿Porqué se niega a dármelo?.-

El tipo logró con su cometido y finalmente pudo sacar a Harry a la vereda. Su mirada se posó en los rostros completamente mojados de ambos niños y les acarició la cabeza mientras les sonreía con cierta pena.

-Lo siento, pero aquí no permitimos gente de la calle. Espero que igualmente puedas encontrar un lugar en el cual pasar la noche y resguardar a tus hijos de la lluvia, muchacho.-

El hombre ingresó al local, y la puerta blanca se cerró frente a sus narices, entonces el ojiverde suspiró iracundo.

-Que no soy un vagabundo…- Volvió a repetir, mientras tomaba su bicicleta rosada y comenzaba a empujarla por la vereda. Romeo y Loretta enseguida lo acompañaron, caminando a la par de él, firmemente aferrados a su pantalón mojado como método de guía. Los ojos verdes completamente agotados observaron hacía el cielo que los cubría; los nubarrones grises ahora se habían convertido en nubes rosas espesas que sólo informaban que el ocaso estaba llegando. No tardaría mucho en anochecer. La espesa y severa lluvia que bañaba al pequeño pueblo en la mañana, ahora sólo era un débil llovizna que con esfuerzo lograba mantener húmedas las asfaltadas calles, los autos enfilados en ésta, y las pocas pilas de basuras que yacían en las esquinas.

Los tres estuvieron caminando por un tiempo más, hasta que los pies de Harry dijeron basta. El joven de veintidós años se detuvo debajo de un pequeño techo y se recostó contra la reluciente vidriera que era propiedad de aquel local. Romeo y Loretta quedaron entretenidos chapoteando entre unos cuantos pequeños charcos, y Harry sólo mantuvo una mirada atenta a ellos desde su corta lejanía. Una sonrisa franca y pura se formó en sus labios, e hizo que una sensación cálida le recorriera el pecho. Esa era quizás la sonrisa más honesta que había tenido en todo el día.

Un leve carraspeo irrumpió en la burbuja de pensamientos del muchacho de rizos, y hace que éste se girara de inmediato. Lo primero que los ojos verdes ven es a un hombre de aspecto maduro, con pintas de tener mucho dinero debido a su impecable traje negro, y con una expresión algo dura pero noble. El rizado rápidamente se desprende de la vidriera con una expresión alarmada.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no quise ensuciar sus vidrios, limpiaré todo esto, no se preocupe!-

El rizado aferra el puño de su sudadera y trata de secar la ahora húmeda vidriera. El hombre soltó una risa al ver la expresión de Harry cuando éste se percató de que su sudadera estaba incluso más mojada que el vidrio, y que sólo había logrado mojarla aún más. Harry observó al hombre reír y automáticamente también se contagió de su risa, un tanto más tímida y baja que la del tipo.

-No te preocupes, mañana pasarán a limpiarla nuevamente.- Informa con amabilidad, y luego chequea las pintas completamente empapadas del joven chico. - ¿Deseas pasar a secarte dentro? Estás empapado y si quedas aquí alguna que otra gripe te agarrarás.-

-Oh muchas gracias, pero no quiero molestar, estoy completamente mojado y ensuciaré todo su piso.-

-No, insisto, pasa por favor, siéntete cómodo. Jamás un piso alfombrado será más importante que la salud de alguien…-

Harry sonríe y asiente. El sujeto parecía un buen tipo.

-¡Romeo, Loretta, vengan aquí niños!.- Llama, y el hombre lo mira con cierta incredulidad. Enseguida la blonda y el pequeño ojiazul aparecen y se aferran nuevamente a las piernas de su padre, mirando con timidez a aquel hombre tan bien vestido y con rasgos fuertes.

-Son…¿Tus hijos?.- El sujeto arqueó una ceja, mirando a Loretta y luego a Romeo con la mirada sorprendida. Al ver al chico de rizos jamás se hubiese imaginado que éste sería padre, y menos que menos de dos pequeñas criaturas, pero vaya que la vida siempre tenía sorpresas.

-Así es. - Harry respondió con dulzura, y el hombre vuelve a asentir con incredulidad. Luego sacude su cabeza, estaba quedando como un loco mal enseñado. Debía hacerlos pasar.

-Por favor, entren, siéntanse cómodos.-

Harry ingresó a la pequeña edificación tomando las manos de sus hijos, y enseguida un aire tibió chocó contra su cuerpo. La fragancia a velas aromáticas se impregnó a sus fosas nasales, robándole un corto estornudo, el cual él no estaba seguro si era por el aroma predominante o por el hecho de que llevaba sus ropas completamente empapadas hace horas. Todo lo que podía ver en aquel lugar era modernidad plasmada en muebles y objetos pequeños, grandes, y vistosos. No tardo en darse cuenta de que era un estudio jurídico, y que por ende, el sujeto amable era nada más y nada menos que un abogado. Por un momento se sintió mundano e incómodo al estar rodeado de tanta refineza.

-Les traeré una toalla para que puedan secarse, creo recordar que había una pequeña en el cuarto de baño, enseguida regreso.- El tipo se desapareció por un estrecho pasillo, y Harry quedó en silencio dejando que sus ojos se pasearan con deliberada libertad a todo a su alrededor. Romeo y Loretta se había despojado de sus respectivos pilotos, y ahora ambos niños miraban con intriga los adornitos de porcelana que se exponían con elegancia en una baja mesa ratona de cristal. El sujeto volvió a aparecer a los instantes sosteniendo una pequeña toalla blanca. Harry le agradeció y comenzó a secar su rostro palpando levemente.

-Tienes unos hijos muy bonitos, eres un muchacho muy afortunado. El pequeño se parece a ti. - Comentó el tipo, intentando buscar algún tema de conversación para alivianar aquella atmósfera llena de mutismo. Harry sonríe levemente y observa a sus hijos toquetear las figurillas de porcelana.

-¿Eres padre soltero?.- De pronto suelta, y los ojos de Harry se quedan inmóviles. No sabía porqué estaba dudando en contestar aquella pregunta, pero lo estaba haciendo. Debía decirle que no, que tenía pareja, que había otro padre con él en la crianza de sus niños, pero por alguna razón su resentimiento le impedía articular aquello.

-Sí. - Finalmente responde, y el hombre le sonríe. - Soy padre soltero…-

Un sabor amargo se coló en la boca del rizado apenas terminó de decir aquello, pero por alguna razón, en ese momento no se arrepentía.

-Debe ser algo duro, pareces un chico tan joven, y tener que lidiar con dos pequeños niños no creo que sea tarea fácil.-

Harry asiente a sus palabras lentamente.

-Más si no tienes un trabajo estable…- El ojiverde murmuró por lo bajo pero los oídos del sujeto igualmente lo oyen a la perfección.

-¿No tienes trabajo?.- Cuestionó con sorpresa, y el rizado muerde sus labios para negar con su cabeza, algo apenado por su situación de desempleado. El hombre lo palmea por la espalda suavemente, logrando que de todas formas, el muchacho de ojos verdes se sobresaltara por el gesto.

-Bueno, a partir de ahora ya tienes uno. La soledad en este estudio es realmente avasallante, además de que estoy necesitando a alguien que me ayude con los muchos papeles que tengo revueltos. ¿Eres bueno para el orden?.-

Harry había quedado estático, observando al hombre con pasmo y cierto brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. No podía creer lo que oía. Asientó ligeramente a su pregunta aún con su rostro anonadado y el tipo le sacude los rizos como si de un niñito se tratase.

-P-pero no puedo aceptar lo que me está ofreciendo. Necesito un trabajo en dónde me permitan estar con mis hijos, usted sabe, no puedo dejarlos solos en casa, no tienen alguien que se ocupe de ellos, debo traerlos junto a mi y no creo que usted vea muy grata la idea de tener a dos pequeños niños en su estudio jurídico.-

Revela Harry con desilusión, y su vista vuelve a bajar. Aquello que decía era verdad, Louis trabajaba en las tardes, no podía quedar con los niños, y si él quería comenzar a trabajar para no ser un carga y ayudar con los ingresos, debía hacerlas horas de trabajo con sus hijos acompañándole.

El tipo sonríe por la eminente dulzura que aquel ser frente a él emanaba, y vuelve a acariciarle los rizos chocolate.

-No te preocupes con eso. - suelta con desinterés. - Amo a los niños, no será ninguna molestia el que estés con ellos aquí, siempre y cuando no afecte en tus labores, está todo perfecto.-

Los ojos verdes vuelven a alzarse, con ahora un brillo descollante, no podía creer que existiesen hombres tan nobles aún en la tierra. Por un momento lo creyó un ángel.

-Le prometo que los tendré muy bien controlados, y me empeñaré en hacer todos mis trabajos muy bien, ellos no serán ninguna moles…-Pero antes de que pudiese acabar con sus promesas, el ruido estruendoso de unos de los adornos de porcelana caer contra el suelo lo detiene. Ambos muchachos llevan su vista a los dos niños y al destrozo de piezas en el suelo. Loretta se encoje de hombros y les sonríe inocentemente.

-No te preocupes, tienes suerte de que jamás me he dejado llevar por las primeras impresiones.- El hombre sonríe tratando de tranquilizar a Harry y éste le devuelve el gesto. El sujeto de hebras negras lo queda observando fijamente más tiempo del debido, y las mejillas del ojiverde se sonrosan al instante. Luego un pequeño carraspeo intencional por parte del menor parece traer nuevamente a tierra al hombre.

-Aún no me he presentado, mi nombre es Harry Styles.- El rizado le tiende la mano al sujeto para darse un estrechón de manos, pero contrariamente a eso, el hombre le toma la mano y la besa delicadamente. Las mejillas del rizado vuelven a tintarse.

-Soy Nick. Nick Grimshaw.-


	8. No como le sucedió a Cenicienta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encendí las luces, la TV, y la radio, aún así no puedo escapar de tu fantasma. ¿Qué ha sucedido con todo? “Loco”, algunos están diciendo. ¿Dónde está la vida que yo reconozco? se marchó. Pero no lloraré por el ayer, hay un mundo común, de alguna manera lo tengo que encontrar, y a medida que trato de abrirme camino al mundo común aprenderé a sobrevivir. Pasión o coincidencia, una vez te incité a decir “El orgullo nos separará” bueno, ahora el orgullo a salido por la ventana, cruzó el tejado, se escapó, me dejó en el vacío de mi corazón. ¿Qué me está sucediendo? “Loco”, algunos dirían. ¿Dónde está mi amigo cuando más te necesito? Se marchó.- Ordinary world / Duran Duran.

_“A veces ‘hogar’ no son cuatro paredes, a veces 'hogar’ no es nada más que un par de ojos, un latido de corazón, y dos brazos dispuestos a envolverte cuando más lo necesitas. ”_

 

El delicado florero de porcelana blanca cruzó el living por los aires para estallar con violencia contra la pared, arrebatándole a ésta un pedazo tras el impacto. El objeto se hizo añicos de inmediato, y cayó al suelo para terminar por destrozarse por completo. El florero se sumó a la cuantiosa cantidad de adornos que Louis había destrozado en su estado de ira y embriaguez. Había cientos de pedazos de distintos colores repartidos por todo el piso de parquet del living; la sala se había convertido en un cementerio de adornos. Con una botella de cerveza en mano, con el contenido hasta la mitad, Louis lloraba, gritaba, maldecía, jadeaba, y sólo se preocupaba en arrojar cosas con tal de liberar un poco el cólera y el rechazo que sentía hacía su propia persona en esos instantes. El silencio que flotaba en la casa era opresor, y sólo hacía que los lastimeros sollozos del castaño se oyeran con más claridad, haciéndole darse pena a sí mismo, y romper con más vigor cada cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Allí rodeado de tanto caos se sintió uno más. Las luces de la vivienda estaban todas apagadas, el ojiazul no sentía ganas de ver las paredes ocre de su hogar destrozado, no quería ver los miles de cuadros familiares que estaban exparcidos a lo largo de las paredes, fotografías de esa familia en la que todos pintaban enormes sonrisas. Fotografías de esa familia que él había destruido. Así en tinieblas era acojedor de estar. La casa se sentía fría, y lóbrega, ya no era un hogar, su calidez se había esfumado.

Louis se sentó en un rincón en silencio y dejó a un lado la botella semi-vacía de alcohol. Aquel líquido del cual extraía grandes tragos, haciendo caso omiso a su amargo sabor con tal de llamar a la inconciencia. Se abrazó a sí mismo, y sin darse cuenta de su boca comenzó a salir muy por lo bajo aquella distintiva canción infantil tan conocida para él.

-Estrellita dónde estás…me pregunto quién serás…- Susurraba por lo bajo, con voz débil, trémula y cansada. Se sintió patético al cantar aquella inocente canción con sus labios manchados de palabras sucias y bebida, pero gracias a quello comenzó a divagar por sus pensamientos lejanos y agradables. Recordaba el día en que Harry le había cantado esa canción para hacerlo sentir mejor cuando ambos eran niños. O días en que él mismo le había cantado a Loretta cuando era más pequeña y sentía miedo del coco debajo de su cama. O aquella madrugad en que la cantaba a susurros a Romeo, porque el infante trataba inútilmente de caer en la tierra de ensueño a altas horas de la noche, y no podía lograrlo solo, no sin ayuda de papá. Louis soltó un lastimero sollozo. Muy en el fondo de su ser su subconsciente parecía intentar hacerlo sentir mejor vanamente con aquella canción.

Pensó en cuán rápido la vida de las personas podía cambiar en tan sólo escasos segundos. Cuán rápido el destino se iba tejiendo por producto de simples palabras u hechos que los dueños de éstos mismos hicieran. En tan sólo palabras, en tan sólo míseros minutos había destruido el trabajo que le había llevado años. Con palabras más hirientes que flechas había hecho añicos el amor que su pareja de rizos sentía a para con él, la perspectiva que éste mismo tenía de él, la confianza, cariño, y lo que era peor, había hecho añicos a la familia entera.

Habían pasado escasas horas de la partida del joven de rizos junto a sus hijos. Escasas horas que habían transcurrido con una lentitud desgarradora que hacían creer a Louis que en realidad habían pasado meses, o semanas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hija blonda bajara corriendo de las escaleras en esos momentos, y lo arrastrara a jugar a algún juego de casitas o muñecos en su cuarto. O quería escuchar los llantos de Romeo, para poder ir a asirlo y estrecharlo sobre su pecho. Quería a Harry. Quería a Harry más que a nada en el mundo. Quería ese par de ojos jades que al sólo mirarlos hacía que cualquier problema u pesar que estuviese atosigando en su mente en esos momentos se viera opacado por el brillo que éstos emanaban, por la vivídez, la felicidad y paz, que cualquier persona que observase se contagiaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esos brazos que siempre estaban extendidos dispuestos a entregar un abrazo reconfortante para esos días malos. Necesitaba uno de esos más que nada en esos momentos y no podía tenerlo. Se estaba desmoronando sin su elixir, sin su compañero de vuelo, sentía que perdía el rumbo de los cielos, y todo lo que podía ver era un horizonte interminable y cubierto de espesas nubes que no estaba seguro pudiera atravesar solo. Necesitaba a Harry. Necesitaba a su familia. La necesitaba más que nada en el mundo en esos momentos.

**(…)**

Loretta observaba deleitada la bella lapicecera color rosa que el señor -que ahora sabía se llama “Nick”- le había regalado para que utilizara en la escuela, y sonrió con regocijo por su nuevo y bonito útil escolar. Romeo, quién estaba en brazos de Harry, también había recibido el mismo regalo, pero de un color azul clásico. Y es que el retoño al ver que su hermana había recibido un bonito obsequio, él también quiso tener uno a pesar de no poder utilizarlo debido a que aún ni siquiera comenzaba el jardín de infantes. El pequeño ojiazul tan sólo se entretenía chupando la biróme como si se tratase de algún dulce con sabor agrio, pero que servía a la perfección para entrenar sus recién cortados dientesitos.

-Entonces, ¿Mañana mismo podré comenzar?.- Inquirió Harry, sentando a Romeo en su respectiva sillita en la bicicleta, la cual estaba apoyada contra el poste de luz de metal de la vereda.

-Así es. Pero si no puedes mañana mismo lo entenderé, puedes empezar la semana entrante. Lo que te voy a pedir, Harry, es que por favor seas puntual. A la una de la tarde es la hora en que comienzan a llegar los clientes y el lío de papeles se vuelve un caos en mi oficina. ¿Está bien la una de la tarde para ti, verdad?.-

Harry asiente ligeramente antes de contestar.

-Oh claro que sí, no es ningún problema, estaré puntual mañana mismo a la una de la tarde, señor.- Contesta, alzando a Loretta del suelo para también sentarla en su silla en la bicicleta, pero sin despegar su mirada de Nick, quién frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar al joven chico llamarlo de tal modo. “Señor” lo hizo sentir un viejo de ochenta años. Carraspeó y se apoyó contra el cristal de su estudio jurídico, observando cómo ahora el ojiverde abrochaba los cinturones de las sillitas de ambos de sus hijos.

-Puedes llamarme “Nick”, que no te intimide mis pintas de señor importante y serio, ni tampoco el hecho de que a partir de ahora seré tu jefe. “Señor” suena bastante formal, quiero que nuestra relación sea como la de…- Se detuvo unos segundos y luego prosigió. - como la de dos amigos.-

Nick le sonrió con dulzura, y Harry asintió con cierta timidez y una pequeña sonrisa. Le agradaba esa idea de ser amigo con su jefe. Agradeció que Nick no fuese como esos tipos que se creían dueños de una persona sólo por el hecho de que los mandaban, y pagaban por sus labores, mandando a la mierda el respeto hacía su empleado, y destrozando su integridad. Aborrecía ese tipo de personas, y nuevamente agradeció que el morocho no fuese de esos. Apenas conocía a Nick, pero le estaba cayendo de maravillas.

-Entonces…¿Nos vemos mañana?.-

Harry preguntó con pena, a sabiendas de la respuesta, pero sólo trataba de alivianar aquel corto silencio que se había formado entre ellos luego del comentario del hombre. Y de reventar aquella pequeña burbuja en la cual Nick parecía haber entrado al verlo sonreír, nuevamante.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Confirmó el de cabellos azabaches, y Harry se sube a la bicicleta con una pequeña sonrisa. - Ten cuidado al regresar a casa, hay muchos caminos con pedregullos por estos lados y en la oscuridad son casi imposibles de ver. Cuida a tu niños.-

Harry señala la pequeña linterna que reposaba sobre el manubrio de su bicicleta, y Nick suelta una aireada y corta risa por no haberse percatado con anterioridad de aquel objeto.

-De todas formas igual ten cuidado.-

-Lo haré. Nos vemos mañana.-

El joven de rizos le regala una última sonrisa dulce al hombre- la cual éste corresponde en un santiamén. - y Romeo y Loretta se ocupan de saludarlo enérgicamente por la hospitalidad que el hombre había tenido con ellos, ambos con sus lapiceras nuevas en mano. Harry comienza a pedalear, y en cuestión de segundos la figura de Nick apoyada contra la vidriera de su local se vuelve sólo un punto a lo largo de la calle en la cual todas las tiendas comenzaban a cerrar, anunciando el final de una jornada. Las ocho y media de la noche en Green Valley, y las pocas tiendas luminosas de a poco iban apagando sus luces, dejando que sólo la luminosidad de la luna y de las grandes farolas alineadas en los cordones de la calle, dieran luz a los pocos transeúntes. Las llantas delgadas de la bicicleta de Harry se deslizaban con blandura y facilidad por las asfaltadas y desoladas calles del centro del pueblo, de ese modo era ameno el manejar. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de segundos para que el terreno cambiara y fuese suplantado por los rocosos y accidentados caminos de tierra que lo llevaban hasta su casa en el medio del campo, así que el joven no apuró la marcha, y decidió manejar con calma por calle desértica. No se había dado cuenta, y sólo en ese momento se percató de que tenía pintada en su rostro una suave sonrisa. Un suave tirón de la comisura de sus labios que no sabía exactamente la razón de su aparición.

-Cuando regrese a la escuela usaré esta lapicera para las tareas, ¡Es muy bonita! Y el señor fue muy bueno con nosotros, ¿Verdad papi?.- Comentó Loretta desde atrás, y la sonrisa en Harry se ensanchó.

-Sí. - Concordó con su hija con su sonrisa intacta. - Nick es muy bueno.-

El paisaje de casas pequeñas y juntas, mezclado con unas cuantas tiendas que cerraban, enseguida se perdió unos cuantos kilómetros atrás, siendo reemplazado por interminables y bastos terrenos de juncos, árboles, malezas y tierra, que le informaban a los viajantes que faltaba poco para arribar al hogar. El aire puro y natural de la tierra mojada por el temporal que habían tenido esa tarde flotaba en el aire, y era esparcido hacia variadas direcciones por la calma ventizca que corría a esas horas de la noche. Ésta despeinaba a los árboles de sus pobres vestidos de nacientes hojas que apenas brotaban, y despeinaban también los rizos chocolate de Harry, los cabellos extensos de Loretta, y las pocas hebras de Romeo. Su hogar comenzó a hacerse visible en la lejanía y Harry soltó un suspiro pesado al verlo. Estaba completamente oscuro, la pequeña luz naranja que colgaba encima de la puerta, y la cual iluminaba la entrada de la casa con lo justo y suficiente, estaba apagada. La pequeña casa allí en penumbras se camuflaba entre la oscuridad del campo, y parecía estar siendo tragada por los árboles antiquísimos y viejos que la rodeaban. Un súbito nerviosismo se hizo dueño del cuerpo del ojiverde mientras más se acercaba a su casa. Estaba titubeando en seguir de largo, y simplemente continuar pedaleando y dejar la casa detrás. Pero no podía hacer eso. No con dos niños que le preguntarían por qué esa noche no dormirían en casa, o por qué no podían estar con papá. Debía armarse de valor y afrontar la situación. Ver a la cara a Louis por mucho que lo lastime, por mucho que todas las palabras que él le había dicho lo inundaran y se clavaran en su piel como espinas venenosas de tan sólo recordarlo.

Aparcó con lentitud la bicicleta a un costado de la oscura vivienda, y bajó a sus dos hijos de ésta, para luego caminar junto a ellos a un paso calmo hacía la entrada. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Harry la empujó con suavidad, logrando que ésta se abriese un poco, pero lo suficiente como para revelar una desastrosa escena. A pesar de la notoria falta de luz, y que sólo la claridad lunar diera luminiscencia al interior de la casa, fue la ayuda suficiente que necesitó Harry para percatarse de todos los objetos rotos que estaban tirados en el suelo. Había copas, había vasos, había adornos, floreros, y platos. Su vista petrificada y horrorizada se alzó para posarse sobre el joven que estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la sala, aparentemente, dormido.

-…¿Papá?- Loretta entró a la casa con paso temeroso, observando a Louis con el miedo incrustado en sus ojos avellana. Sólo allí, Louis pareció reaccionar. Con lentitud, el muchacho de ojos azules levantó su rostro oculto de entre sus rodillas, y observó con cansancio y ojos rojos a las tres miradas que lo contemplaban con distintas reacciones pintadas en sus rostros. Harry mordió su labio inferior con ímpetu, su mirada de nerviosa enseguida fue subyugada por una mirada de cólera y rencor. No sintió pena en absoluto por Louis, ni por sus ojos tristes y rojos, que él estaba seguro se debían al alcohol y no a las lágrimas derramadas. Sintió aberración hacía el mismo joven que hace tan sólo ayer llamaba como “amor”.

Louis dejó su lugar en el suelo rodeado de pequeñas botellas de cerveza, y bamboleante y aletargado caminó hasta Harry, quién por instinto retrocedió unos pocos pasos, mirándolo con ceño fruncido.

-Princesa…- Habló el castaño con remordimiento, utilizando un tono de voz lleno de dulzura y suavidad. Quiso tomar la mano del chico de rizos pero éste la apartó con rapidez de su alcance, como si el entrar en contacto con su piel fuese un delito de muerte.

-¡No me toques, Louis! ¡No me toques!.- Vociferó el menor con enojo, aferrando su mano con la otra restante sobre su pecho, distanciándola del tacto de Louis. Privándolo de aquello que siempre había sido esencial para él como lo era un simple roce de piel. Pero Harry sentía que en esos momentos el castaño no tenía siquiera el derecho de estar viendo a sus hijos, no después de todas las palabras catastróficas que había dicho en la tarde, y las cuales le habían arrebatado un gran pedazo de su corazón por la firmeza y seguridad con la que el ojiazul las había articulado.

Los ojos lánguidos de Louis se mantuvieron fijos en los ojos verdes de Harry irradiantes de enojo, pero también heridos. El castaño quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo. Se tiró de rodillas al suelo frente a su pareja, y ante las miradas asustadas de sus hijos comenzó a suplicar por un perdón.

-Perdóname por favor, lo siento tanto princesa… lo siento tanto…- No pudo contenerse más y su voz comenzó a quebrarse. La actitud del menor a para con él era totalmente razonable. Él se había comportado como un idiota diplomado y había destruido la familia entera con sus enojos de niño malcriado e inmaduro. - Por favor, perdóname, Hazz…te necesito, necesito de ti, de los niños…por favor perdóname…- Sollozó, manteniendo su mirada azul anegada de lágrimas en la mirada dura del joven de rizos, tratando de hacerle entender que no había rastros de hipocresía en sus palabras, y que todo lo que estaba diciendo lo decía con el corazón y nada más. Estaba totalmente arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho, pero para su consternación, ni su sórdido monólogo, ni sus completamente rojos ojos, habían ablandado en algo la mirada inmutable del rizado.

Loretta y Romeo observaban amedrentados a un lado de las piernas de Harry el cómo su padre de ojos azules lloraba allí arrodillado en el piso, y con un olor penetrante a alcohol puro que los comenzaba a marear. Jamás lo habían visto de esa manera, se sentían nerviosos por verlo llorar, por verlo disculparse frente a ellos de rodillas, implorando por un perdón. No era nada fácil el ver a su padre llorar, aquel que tan fuerte parecía, quebrarse frente a ellos. Ambos niños se sintieron con miedo, la persona que era su seguridad, su protección, estaba en estado débil y ellos también se sintieron vulnerables. No entendían porque sus papás peleaban, porqué uno lloraba, y porqué el otro tenía una expresión dura y dolida en su rostro. La atmósfera estaba pesada, cargada de sentimientos un tanto complicados de comprender, el silencio era lo único que flotaba allí, siendo cortado de a segundos por los sollozos del muchacho de veintitrés años.

-Por favor, Harry…- Volvió a pedir una vez más entre lágrimas, pero Harry mantuvo el silencio. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como si estuviesen reteniendo algo, y no quisiera expresarlo verbalmente, y Louis sabía que no debía irritarse por eso, pero sus niveles de alcohol en sangre hacían que las emociones se redoblaran en intensidad. - ¡Dime algo, Harry! ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga?! ¡Te lo ruego por favor, Hazz! Por favor perdóname…-

Romeo comenzó a llorar. El ver a su padre llorando y que él no comprendiese la razón, lo hacía sentir nervioso, consternado, y con una tristeza eminente. Se aferró al pantalón de su padre de rizos, y lloró sobre la tela gruesa, humedeciéndola al instante. Y antes de que el pequeño se diese cuenta, ya estaba en brazos de Harry, siendo acariciado por la espalda con suavidad y ternura.

-Puedes dormir en el sillón esta noche. Dormiré en la habitación de arriba con los niños.- Harry decidió romper con su mutismo, y Louis sólo lo observó con su mirada acongojada, y mejillas colmadas de restos de lágrimas. El de ojos verdes tomó la mano de su hija blonda, y lentamente emprendió su caminata escaleras arriba, pero en el sexto escalón se detiene y gira para volver a hacer frente a los ojos de Louis. Éste no le había despegado los ojos de encima, y cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, un pequeño brote de esperanza renació en Louis, pero la mirada dura del joven enseguida le disipó aquel pensamiento grato. - Y no te preocupes , ya no seré una carga para ti. A partir de mañana comenzaré a trabajar. -

Sin decir más, el joven continuó subiendo las escaleras, dejando detrás a Louis aún arrodillado en el medio del living, con sus lágrimas, su soledad en la oscuridad, y haciéndole frente a su oleada de pensamientos que no hacían más que atosigarlo y hacerlo sentir más mierda de lo que ya estaba hecho. La culpabilidad parecía haberse arraigado a su cuerpo como una extención más. No era así como debería ser. Harry dormiría en la cama matrimonial arriba. Él en un sillón, abajo, y en la oscuridad del living destrozado. No compartirían la misma cama. No podría buscar la mano de Harry para aferrarla por debajo de las cobijas. Ni besarlo entre sueños. No era así como debería ser.

**(…)**

**8:45 a.m**

A pesar del cuerpo de su hija mayor desparramada en la mitad de la cama, y del pequeño retoño de ojos azules suspirando en sueño a su lado, la cama matrimonial aquella mañana se sintió vacía y fría. Hace ya una hora la mente de Harry había decidido que debería despertar, y comenzar a pensar sobre todas las cosas sucedidas. El joven de ojos verdes tenía su mirada cristalizada puesta fijamente sobre el techo con rastros de humedad que las goteras habían provocado. Con su labio inferior siendo fuertemente oprimido por sus dientes, para evitar soltar un sollozo, el joven comenzó a sentir escozor en sus ojos por estar reteniendo enormes cantidades de lágrimas. ¿Por qué todo se había derrumbado en sus vidas de un día para otro? Jamás nada había sido lo suficientemente trascendental y con la magnitud proporcionada como para separarlos, ni los comentarios de las personas, ni sus desacuerdos, opiniones, desdichas, ni siquiera sus momentos grises. Sin embargo, ahí estaban. Durmiendo separados. Alejados el uno del otro, a pesar de que ambos se necesitaban como al mismo aire para poder continuar viviendo.

Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro, y lentamente y con cuidado, desplaza a Romeo dormido de sus brazos para poder levantarse. Su intento fue vano, pues el pequeño retoño dejó escapar un muy débil quejido y lentamente abre sus párpados, y lo mira con rostro amodorrado.

-Aún es muy temprano Romeo, continúa durmiendo bebé…- Habla suavemente con su voz mañanera, procurando mantener un tono bajo para no despertar también a la rubia durmiendo plácidamente panza abajo en el centro del colchón. Romeo sacude su cabeza en negación y luego le estira su cortos brazitos en señal de que lo tomara.

-Upa.-

Harry sonríe con cansancio y lo toma en brazos. Ambos bajan hacía la cocina por un desayuno, y al cruzar por el living los ojos verdes se desvían por cuenta propia a observar de soslayo el cuerpo relajado de Louis. Éste parecía estar en un sueño profundo. Acurrucado en el sillón, envuelto en una pequeña manta roja que era propiedad de Loretta, Louis se veía frágil e indefenso. No parecía en absoluto la misma persona que le había dicho cantidad de atrocidades en el día de ayer. Harry simplemente pasa de largo, tratando de mantenerse firme.

Ya en la cocina, y con Romeo sentado en su respectiva silla de bebés, bebiendo su leche tibia, Harry se ocupó de prepararse un café fuerte. En toda la noche había estado despertándose gradualmente, de a intervalos, y su cuerpo inconscientemente buscaba los brazos fuertes y tatuados del muchacho de veintitrés años para que lo envolviera y lo hiciera sentir seguro. No había sido una noche grata para él. Debía estar activo y pleno durante toda la tarde, pues hoy sería su primer día de trabajo en el estudio jurídico de Nick. Una taza de café bien cargada y fuerte sería un buen remedio.

-Papi…- La voz de Loretta suena con potencia en la silenciosa cocina, a pesar de que la niña apenas susurró. Harry se da vuelta a observarla. La pequeña recién había despertado y lo miraba con ojos lánguidos - ¿Por qué papá no durmió contigo en la noche?…¿Ustedes están peleados por mi culpa…? Ya…¿Ya no se quieren? .- La niña cuestionó con congoja y zozobra, mirando con culpa a su padre desde el umbral de la puerta. Aquellas palabras hicieron que un gran piedra se formara en el estómago de Harry. Se acerca a su hija y simplemente la abraza con fuerza. Loretta le corresponde de inmediato con la misma intensidad. Cuando ambos se separan, el ojiverde peina con dulzura las hebras alborotadas de la niña hacía atrás, sin despegar su mirada de cariño y tristeza de sobre ella. Los ojos de la niña se habían vuelto cristalinos.

-No, Lori…tú no tienes la culpa de nada. A veces…- Harry bajó la vista cuando un nudo de tristeza se hizo presente en su garganta, impidiéndole articular las palabras con normalidad. - A veces en las parejas hay peleas…unas son simples y sin importancias, pero otras son más fuertes y que hacen que ambas personas se alejen. Pero eso es esencial en el amor, éste se construye con caídas y errores, cariño. Tu papá y yo estamos alejados, pero eso no significa que lo haya dejado de amar, lo amo como jamás he amado a alguien, y a pesar de todas las cosas que hizo mal, lo sigo eligiendo. Él es su padre, el hombre con el que decidí pasar el resto de mi vida, y un desliz no hará que deje de amarlo…-

Loretta asintió, y observó cómo de los ojos verdes de su papá de rizos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas. Con prudencia, decidió fingir nuevamente no verlas.

**(…)**

**9:00 a.m**

El fuerte, exquisito y atrayente aroma a café, leche caliente con canela, y tostadas que se coló en las fosas nasales de Louis, lo hizo despertar de su sueño. El castaño fregó sus ojos, y acto seguido observó todo el desastre en el que estaba sumido. Aún los adornos rotos lo rodeaban, aún estaban ahí para recordarle todo lo que había hecho mal. Se sentó con fatiga y morosidad y quedó un buen rato observando la nada. Desde la cocina, podía oír el ruido de tostadas siendo masticadas, un débil murmullo, y el sonido que hacían las cucharas de metal cuando pegaban contra la porcelana de las tazas de té. Supuso que Harry y los niños estarían desayunando. Luego de pensar un momento en sí debería o no ir a dónde ellos, finalalmente su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, irguiéndose de un impulso del sillón, y siendo empujado por su fuerte deseo de que el joven de ojos verdes ahora le dedicara una mirada que no fuese dura y rencorosa, y en vez de frialdad, ahora estuviesen tintados nuevamente de esa distintiva dulzura y paz. Esperaba que sí, por que comenzaba no sólo a extrañar al Harry que era antes con él, ahora lo necesitaba. Si el joven no lo perdonaba él estaba seguro de que en cuestión de días se derrumbaría por completo, y ni siquiera la esperanza de que algún día el rizado lo pudiese perdonar lo detendría de desistir.

A paso lento, entró a la cocina. Loretta y Romeo enseguida dejaron sus desayunos y observaron a su padre con rostro demacrado hacerse presente en la sala. No obstante, y para desdicha del castaño, Harry ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó chequeando una vieja revista mientras bebía cortos sorbos de su candente bebida. Louis tomó asiento frente al rizado, y la mirada atenta de sus hijos se desviaba de él hacía Harry, como expectantes y atentos de lo que podría ocurrir. El clima de mutismo e indiferencia que mantenía el rizado era imperturbable. Louis carraspeó, y observó con dolencia al joven frente a él actuando como si no estuviese presente. La indiferencia de Harry dolía más que la culpabilidad reinante en su cuerpo.

-Harry…- Susurró por lo bajo, pero Harry ni siquiera se inmutó. Con calma y tranquilidad, el muchacho de ojos verdes continuó ojeando la revista. Louis vuelve a insistir. - Princesa, no me ignores por favor…- suplica.

-Te estoy escuchando.- Con lo justo y necesario, y utilizando un tono cortante, Harry responde. Aún absteniéndose a hacer algún mínimo contacto visual con el de ojos azules. Louis se arrepiente de inmediato de haberle hablado, hubiese preferido que éste quedara callado a que le contestara de aquella forma que terminó por hacerle añicos el corazón.

-Sabes que en realidad lo siento…¿Verdad?. - soltó un suspiro. - No quise decir las cosas que dije ayer en la tarde, no hablaba en serio cuando dije esas cosas horribles de los niños, jamás haría algo así. Estoy muy arrepentido, Hazz…por favor mírame.-

Y la mirada verde se alza, pero ya no es la misma. Aquella mirada de niño, aquella mirada que siempre transmitió afabilidad y benevolencia, ahora era una mirada lastimada, y Louis sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago de tan sólo recordar que él era el responable de tan drástico cambio. La nuez de adán le subió y bajó, trataba de hacer correr el nudo que se formó en su garganta pero le fue imposible.

-Todas las cosas que dije ayer…no sé porqué las dije, quizás fue el alcohol, o tan sólo el enojo que sentía, el día de mierda por el que estaba pasando me hizo decir…idioteces. - Bajó la vista con lentitud hacia su regazo. - Eres lo mejor que me pasó y lo sabes, tú no arruinaste mi vida, tú la mejoraste, y no hay día que no agradezca el haberte conocido. El haberte seguido hasta los baños del hospital cuando te vi correr por los pasillos con tu tonta playera de Cenicienta. No hay día que no agadezca a quién fuese que te puso en mi camino. He hecho tantas cosas mal princesa…tantos errores que tú siempre comprendiste y perdonaste, y quizás fue mi error al haber creído que siempre perdonarías cada una de mis locuras por muy graves que algunas fueran, estaba tan confiado en tu amor por mi, tan confiado que no temía decir u hacer algo que implicara el poder llegar a perderte. Pero ahora sé que te puedo perder, que tantos años de convivencia no me aseguran nuestra estabilidad, que un beso tuyo no es una promesa de estar siempre unidos. Que puedo llegar a perderte con la misma facilidad en la que entraste en mi vida. Y no quiero perderte Harry, yo no sé que sería de mi si te pierdo, te necesito, te necesito tanto…-

Louis terminó de hablar casi en el momento justo en que sus lágrimas ya estaban asomando en el rabillo de sus ojos. Todas aquellas palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire por unos momentos.

-Algunas cosas…- Comienza Harry con voz suave y dolida. Louis de inmediato levanta su vista y lo observa a través de sus lágrimas espesas. - no se pueden perdonar de un día para el otro. No pienses que el regar una flor luego de que la hayas pisado hará que ésta vuelva a brotar. Algunas cosas llevan su tiempo, Louis. Con todas las palabras que dijiste ayer hiciste que gran parte de todo el amor que sentía hacía ti se escapara tan fácilmente como tú dejaste escapar esas hirientes frases. No te estoy diciendo que jamás podré perdonarte, eso depende de ti, el volver a hacer que confíe, en volver a hacer las cosas bien, para mi, para ti, para tus hijos. En estos momentos no me siento preparado para perdonarte, eso sería hipocresía, porque aún duele, y mucho…-

El rizado se levanta de su asiento y toma su taza vacía para dejarla sobre el fregadero, posteriormete recoge a Romeo de su sillita de bebés y abandona el cuarto. Louis quedó con su mirada perdida en el sitio en el que hace minutos ocupaba su pareja. Tiempo. Eso le acababa de pedir el rizado, y él no estaba seguro de si podría soportar por mucho ese lapso.

Sintió la mirada de su hija puesta sobre él fijamente, y Louis gira a observarla. La niña fingía tomar de su tazón vacío, y por encima de éste lo observaba con sus ojos avellana tintados con algo de pena.

-Loretta sé que no estás tomando…- Articula, y cruza sobre sus brazos por sobre la mesa, para dejar caer su rostro sobre ellos. La niña lentamente baja la taza en sus manos y la deja sobre la mesa. - Romeo y tú…¿Escucharon lo que dije ayer?.- Interpela, no estando seguro de si quería o no oír la respuesta. Loretta asiente lentamente.

-Dijiste que no nos querías, y que querías dejarnos en la calle, y a papi le gritaste muy feo. Él estaba llorando, papá.- Replicó, y Louis volvió a sentirse una completa escoria por incontable vez.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpa francamente en un susurro, y Loretta sólo le esboza una muy pequeña sonrisa que salió más como una mueca reconfortante

.

-Esta bien.- Alega. -Se que no lo decías de verdad. A veces yo también le grito muy feo a Romeo cuando rompe mis juguetes, pero es porque me enojo mucho. Papi me dijo que nunca debo contestar cuando este enojada, hacer promesas cuando esté feliz, o tomar decisiones cuando esté triste, y también que debo saber perdonar, pero que nunca lo haga cuando aún duele…-

Louis queda algo atónito y pensante por las palabras de su pequeña niña. El cómo ésta había retenido a la perfección cada una de las enseñanzas que le inculcaba Harry. El rizado le había dejado una muy buena enseñanza a la niña, y ahora ésta se la dejaba a él.

-Se que papi te perdonará. Yo siempre perdono a Romeo porque lo quiero, sé que él también hará lo mismo. - La blonda recogió su taza vacía y la deja en el fregadero junto a los demás elementos de cocina que allí se acumulaban, y luego también abandona la cocina.

**(…)**

**20:50 p.m**

El crepúsculo ya había desaparecido hace unas cuantas horas atrás del pintoresco cielo de la pequeña población, dejando el firmamento teñido de un manto azul marino con salpicaduras brillantes y titilantes. Esa noche no tenían luna. No obstante, la temperatura era apacible, clásica de mediados de primavera, haciendo la noche amena. El primer día de trabajo de Harry no había estado nada mal, al menos el rizado estaba agradecido de que sus niños se hayan comportado como un ejemplo a seguir, y no hubiesen causado problema alguno, dejando que él pudiese llevar a cabo su desempeño sin molestias ni pausas. Nick le había entregado una gran pila de interminables papeles con escritos, cifras importantes y elevadas, y muchos nombres de personas con sus respectivas firmas. Le había pedido que los ordenara alfabéticamente en una organizada pila, apartada en secciones por pequeños separadores de colores. Así que Harry se pasó la tarde envuelto en hojas de todos los tamaños, sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera fina, mientras vigilaba a sus hijos quienes se entretenían con algunos juguetes que habían traído desde casa. No había estado nada mal. Esperaba que los siguientes días fuesen así de simples.

Al llegar, la casa nuevamente los recibió entre penumbras. Harry soltó un suspiro al percatarse de aquello, y su respiración se volvió calmada y lenta. Al entrar a la casa, los niños rápidamente corrieron hacía el interrumptor, preocupados de volver a encontrar a su padre nuevamente llorando en un rincón como la noche anterior, pero la escena no era nada parecida a la de ayer. Los ojos verdes del muchachito de rizos se pasean por todo el entorno cuando las luces se encendieron, el living estaba impecable. Los restos de adornos de porcelana resquebrajados ya no cubrían el piso de párquet. El living estaba completamente limpio. La mirada de Harry enseguida es atraída por una pequeña nota que reposaba en la baja mesa ratona, y con pasos dubitativos, el joven se acerca lentamente y la toma. Su respiración se vuelve pesada al comenzar a leer.

_“He pedido un par de días libres en el trabajo, iré a quedarme en casa de Zayn y Liam para darte un poco de tiempo. He dejado dinero encima de la heladera para ti y los niños, cuídalos por favor. Te amo, y por favor perdóname… - Louis x”_


	9. Usando cicatrices como ayer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todas las cosas que hemos perdido, romper tiene un coste, sé que echaré de menos este error. Cada palabra que intento elegir, de cualquier manera se que voy a perder. No puedo soportar el dolor del desamor, oh, pero mientras tú te alejas caminando, no me oyes decir: ¿Dónde está lo “bueno” en “adiós”? ¿Dónde está lo “bueno” de “buen intento”? ¿Dónde está el “nosotros” en “confianza perdida”? ¿Dónde está el “alma” en “no aflojar”? Ahora, soy lo “malo” en “solitario”, porque no soy el único que te posee… Puedo asumir este error, pero no puedo soportar el dolor del desamor, no, no puedo soportar el dolor del desamor. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás el tiempo, entonces reescribiría esas líneas…- No good in goodbye / The Script.

“ _Tú podrías romper mi corazón en miles de pequeños pedazos, y aún así, yo seguiría recogiéndolos para depositarlos sobre tus manos, sin duda alguna.”_

 

 

Por detrás de los edificios más altos el cielo del alba parecía una pintura al óleo. Las primeras luces del día se lucían más que pintorescas. Allí en lo alto se mezclaban diversas gamas de naranja, violeta, y unos cuantos nubarrones salpicados de rosado. Era una bella mañana. A pesar de la hora temprana en Nottingham, la metrópoli lucía más que viva y despierta, grandes filas de coches se desplazaban hacía variadas direcciones por cada una de las calles. Había bastantes peatones deambulando, y debido a sus vestimentas, y debido al vidrio del departamento ligeramente empañado, Louis dedujo que el día había amanecido fresco. La vista que tenía desde allí arriba era bastante prometedora, y no era para menos estando en un quinto piso. Desde allí podía apreciar con claridad las grandes construcciones viejas, y otras modernas, que componían a la ciudad, y envolvían la construcción en la que se encontraba. Un poco más allá, el río Trent se perdía en el horizonte, en aquella línea lejana que lo unía al cielo.

Los dedos fríos de Louis se deslizaron por el cristal empañado, dejando al descubierto la vista más nítida del paisaje exterior. El muchacho de veintitrés años estaba sentado en el sofá del espacioso, moderno, y escasamente iluminado living. El sofá que también había sido su cama esa noche. Con una manta cubriendo sus piernas, Louis sólo permanecía sentado en silencio mientras observaba cómo el mundo de afuera iba tomando su ritmo habitual, cómo poco a poco iba despertando, anunciando el inicio de otra jornada. Soltó un suave suspiro y un poco de vaho escapó de su boca. Se interrogó internamente el porqué de esa temperatura fría cuando estaban en plena primavera, y su pregunta enseguida fue respondida en cuanto sus orbes volvieron a posarse sobre el río Trent naciendo por detrás de los muchos edificios. Aquella proximidad a grandes sitios con agua siempre hacían de las zonas aledañas más frescas aunque estuviesen en primavera u verano.

El castaño frotó sus manos para entibiarlas levemente y comenzó a pensar, a divagar en su mente, con su vista perdida en la inmensa ciudad ajena a él. Aquella imagen no era con la que él solía encontrarse cada vez que despertaba. Aquella jungla de cemento no era el campo en dónde residía. Aquel aroma artificial de frutos cítricos que desprendía el aromatizador automático cada cierto tiempo no se comparaba en absoluto a aquel aroma puro que él inhalaba en su casa. Ese aroma a pinos, a sauces, a hierbas, lavandas. A pureza. Su mente trajo a él la figura del rizado. Pensó que Harry seguramente en ese momento estaría levantándose a preparar el desayuno. Louis sabía cuán madrugador y responsable era el ojiverde. Siempre se levantaba una hora antes de que todos despertasen y únicamente los levantaba cuando el desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa, luciendo fabuloso y apetitoso, como de costumbre. O quizás en ese momento estaría preparando el biberón de Romeo. Louis lo imaginó con sus rizos alborotados, cayendo con gracia sobre su rostro adormilonado, o quizás sujeto en un malhecho rodete. Seguramente estaría con sus pantuflas de peluche blanco, y si el día había amanecido fresco -Como en Nottingham- seguramente estaría utilizando su ridícula pero tierna bata rosa. Louis sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Una sonrisa que se fue apagando de su rostro con una triste lentitud al percatarse de que él no se daría el gusto de contemplar tan bella imagen. Hoy, sería el primer día sin él. Hoy, sería el primer día que no comenzaría una mañana junto a Harry. El castaño soltó un triste suspiro, y con modorra y morosidad, se irguió de su lugar y caminó hacía la cocina a preparar alguna bebida candente para disipar el frío en su cuerpo, y con suerte, también lograr disipar los pensamientos en torno al ojiverde.

Mientras revolvía el té, una persona ingresó a la cocina arrastrando sus pantuflas y revolviendo sus cabellos desganadamente.

-Hey…buenos días. - El ojimiel abrió lo más que pudo sus hinchados ojos al ver la figura del castaño. - Qué sorpresa tú tan temprano, pensé que no despertarías hasta las doce o la una…-

Liam se hizo paso a la cocina limpiando sus lagañas, y acto seguido tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina, dejándose caer en ella como si de una bolsa de cemento se tratase. Louis hizo una fugaz mueca con sus labios por las palabras del ojimiel y luego tomó un corto sorbo de su té.

-No pude dormir muy bien en la noche, en realidad no dormí absolutamente nada.-

Musitó, y posteriormente también tomó asiento junto a la mesa de la cocina. Un corto silencio se generó entre ambos de improvisto luego de aquello, y los dos sabían muy bien el porqué. El tema de la pelea y separación de la pelea flotaba en la atmósfera. Liam apretó sus labios y miró hacía abajo levemente, no estando seguro en si debía o no tocar ese tema que picaba en su lengua. Finalmente, luego de no debatirlo demasiado, decide hacerlo.

-¿Acaso el sofá es muy incómodo…? ¿O será que un par de ojos verdes te mantuvieron en vela toda la noche?.-

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire por unos segundos. Louis dio otro sorbo largo a su té y luego dejó la pequeña taza sobre la mesa para repiquetear la porcelana del objeto con la uña de su dedo índice. Liam se arrepiente de inmediato de haber sacado a la luz tal tema a tempranas horas de la mañana, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-No han pasado ni dos días Liam…-Louis habla por lo bajo, alicaído, y acto seguido se inclina sobre la mesa para apoyar sus codos en ésta y enterrar su rostro entre sus palmas frías.- Ni dos días y ya lo extraño como la puta madre. A él, a Romeo, a Loretta… -Revela con franqueza, con la tristeza descollante en cada sílaba que pronunciaba. El cuerpo de Liam permanece estático, sólo limitándose a observar el estado deplorable del chico sin saber qué hacer exactamente.Temía abrir la boca para decirle algo alentador y que éste simplemente echase a llorar como un crio u gritar como un desquiciado. El estado del chico de ojos azules era muy inestable.

-Los necesito tanto, pero no puedo ir y actuar como si todo estuviese bien, ¿Sabes?… ¡Les grité tantas estupideces, diablos! Me comporté como un chiquillo totalmente inmaduro. Le grité a Harry que había arruinado mi vida, ¿Sabes la gravedad de eso? Él es lo mejor que me ocurrió, él cambio mi forma de ser, mi forma de pensar, él hizo tanto por mí, y yo se lo devuelvo comportándome como un inmundo alcohólico irresponsable e insensible que no hace más que bramar cosas sin sentido e hirientes.- Louis habla con su rostro aún oculto entre sus palmas, y Liam aún conserva su estado de mutismo ante la situación. En momentos como esos, sabía que lo mejor era liberar las cosas que atosigaran en nuestros adentros. Así que Liam dejó que Louis tan sólo se descargara de toda la pena.

-Le dije que… - El ojiazul se detiene, y muerde con fuerza su labio inferior al momento de rememorar cada una de las palabras que había articulado ese día de lluvia. Con tanta facilidad se habían resbalado de su boca aquellas crudas y crueles frases, con la misma facilidad con la que ahora la tristeza, la culpa, y la soledad lo estaban destruyendo. - Le dije que quería arrojar a Romeo y a Loretta a la calle, Liam…-

Declaró con voz baja, avergonzándose de sus propias palabras y actos.

-Lou…-

Fue lo primero que puede salir de los labios del ojimiel, al ver cómo por entre los dedos del ojiazul ocultando su rostro se escurrían vagas lágrimas.

Al momento en que el castaño había llegado al departamento el día de ayer por la tarde, pidiendo por favor que lo dejasen hospedarse por unos días porque había tenido una pelea con Harry, por la cabeza de Liam jamás pasó ni hubiese pasado la idea de que la pelea había sido de tal magnitud. Creía que sólo había sido una absurda discusión como la que ellos siempre solían tener; una discusión porque uno dejaba la ropa sucia tirada en el suelo, o porque uno no dejaba de roncar por las noches. Pero ahora, al escuchar el relato del castaño de los hechos sucedidos, un gran nudo pesado se formó en el estómago del ojimiel. ¿Cómo había sido Louis capaz de decir tal inhumanidad sobre sus hijos? Sintió que allí los roles estaban mal. Que él no debería estar consolando al castaño porque no lo merecía, si no a Harry, quién había quedado solo y con los niños en Green Valley y quién sabe en qué estado. Pero ese no era el momento para juzgar al castaño y recalcarle todos los errores que había cometido, no en el estado en el que estaba. Decirle aquello sólo lo haría empeorar, y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Así que el ojimiel guardó muy al fondo toda su reprimenda y tan sólo acercó su mano derecha al hombro de Louis para darle un fuerte apretón, haciéndole entender con un simple gesto que él estaba allí para lo que necesite, que podía descargarse, y que no lo juzgaría por sus errores, porque todo ser humano los comete, monumentales o minúsculos. Porque después de todo los errores y equivocaciones eran aquellos recordatorios que la vida nos daba de vez en cuando para que no olvidemos que somos seres humanos, no seres perfectos, y que todos somos exactamente iguales…

**(…)**

**11:45 a.m**

Un extenso e interminable horizonte gris, siendo invadido en partes por malezas y otros árboles lejanos, era todo lo que Harry podía ver a través del cristal de la ventana. Toda Green Valley había amanecido con un cielo completamente encapotado esa mañana, con amenazantes nubes oscuras que advertían a truenos y relámpagos con bañar el entorno en cualquier momento.

Harry soltó un suspiro bajo e inevitablemente vino a su cabeza la imagen de Louis. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en esos momentos? ¿Estaría pensando en él? ¿Estaría Louis pensando en todas las cosas que hizo, todas las cosas que dijo, estaría sintiéndose mal por haberlo destrozado en cuerpo y alma? ¿Lo sentiría…? El joven dio media vuelta y se aleja de la ventana. Demasiadas preguntas que no se podrían responder. Ya había sido suficiente el estar pensando en el muchacho de ojos azules durante toda la noche como para también pasarse el día suspirando melancólico por su ausencia. Debía cambiar ese semblante triste y lacrimoso de quinceañera engañada y actuar como un joven de veintidós años responsable de dos niños. Debía mantenerse fuerte y firme.

El joven suelta otro suspiro y luego camina hacía el ropero.

-Romeo, ven a vestirte bebé, papi ya debe ir a trabajar y llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa.-

Harry sacó un pequeño buzo negro con la imagen del pato Lucas del armario, junto a un par de pantalones de algodón grises y un gorrito de lana blanca, listo para vestir al menor, pero pasan cinco largos minutos y el pequeño ojiazul aún no aparece por el cuarto, así que el rizado vuelve a llamar.

-¡Romeo!-

Y en ese instante, el retoño ingresa corriendo con pasos torpes, vistiendo sus ropas piyama, y para sorpresa de Harry, con la cara pintada con acuarelas de variadas gamas de colores. Romeo tenía una mariposa mal hecha en una mejilla, bigotes verdes que terminaban en espiral, una carita sonriente en la frente y muchos corazones en todo lo restante de su piel blancuzca. Claramente, Loretta debía estar detrás de eso, intuyó el rizado, y no se equivocó cuando la niña ingresó corriendo detrás del menor, con su caja de acuarelas en mano, siguiéndolo.

-¡Espera, Romeo, aún no termino de pintarte!-

-¡No, Lodetta!-

Romeo corrió a los brazos de Harry y éste como de costumbre, lo alzó.

-¡Romeo, no es justo!-

Reprochó la niña, haciendo un puchero y frunciendo su ceño. Loretta arrojó sus acuarelas al piso con enojo y se cruzó de brazos, ofendida por no haber podido terminar con su obra de arte en el infantil rostro de su hermanito. Es casi imposible que el pensamiento de Louis no vuelva a la mente de Harry al ver actuar a su hija de tal manera. Loretta tenía el carácter tan idéntico al del ojiazul que parecía ser biológicamente hija de él, le recordó al rizado cuando ambos eran pequeños, y sin darse cuenta alguna esboza una triste sonrisa cargada de nostalgia.

-Loretta ve a traer tu abrigo, ya debo ir a trabajar, no más juegos por ahora.-

Harry dejó al pequeño sentado en la cama, y le saca su camiseta de piyama para colocarle el buzo negro del pato Lucas. La blonda se acerca a la cama, ignorando la petición de su padre rizado, y se apoya contra el colchón, observando con atención cómo su papá vestía al pequeño niño.

-¿Ya iremos con Nick? - Cuestiona con extrañeza, y una rara y pasajera sensación reconfortante se cuela en el cuerpo de Harry cuando aquel nombre fue mencionado por la pequeña. El rizado no entiende el motivo de esa sensación, así que sólo se limita a asentirle a su hija con una leve sonrisa apagada - ¿Y Papá no irá a trabajar más?-

La expresión de Harry termina aterida. Ahí estaba nuevamente. De una u otra forma, Louis siempre tenía una manera de mantenerse presente aún estando en la lejanía, y luego de haber huido como un cobarde de toda la situación. Harry comenzó a enfadarse consigo mismo por tenerlo en sus pensamientos a cada segundo, y con el universo, que parecía estar confabulando para que el castaño apareciese en todo lo que se decía u hacía allí. Harry mordió su mejilla con fuerza antes de contestar. El castaño le había reducido el corazón a cenizas, pero todas esas pequeñas partículas deshechas aún lo amaban individualmente e incondicionalmente, y a él aquello no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Papá fue a visitar a tío Zayn y tío Liam…- Explicó, tratando duramente de hacer que su voz sonara normal y no afectada con toda la situación. Fingió indiferencia para con todo mientras ahora le colocaba el pequeño pantalón a Romeo encima de sus pantalones piyama. -Él volverá muy pronto, lo prometo. Estoy seguro de que los está extrañando mucho ahora…-

Ni Romeo ni Loretta acotaron palabra alguna. Ambos niños sólo guardaron silencio. La intriga carcomía a la blonda, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no continuar inquiriendo cosas, tan sólo observó sus pies descalzos y se mantuvo callada. La tensa y abrumadora atmósfera que se había formado con la sola mención de su papá de ojos azules le informaba que no era propicio continuar indagando sobre él. Así que por una vez, decidió no seguir a su curiosidad.

**(…)**

**14:12 p.m**

Harry ya comenzaba a contraer una ligera jaqueca por la cuantiosa cantidad de papeles que lo envolvían y lo acorralaban detrás del pequeño escritorio. Ya había ordenado una gran pila, pero Nick le había traído unos muchos más, y Harry estaba seguro de que por algunas semanas seguiría viendo papeles con letras hasta en la sopa.

Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y luego masajeó un poco su sien.

-¿Cansado?. - Una voz irrumpió en su intento de liberar tensiones, y los ojos de Harry rápidamente se vuelven a abrir. Nick estaba parado a un lado suyo, sonriéndole cómicamente, y sosteniendo dos vasos plásticos con agua. - Puedes tomarte un pequeño descanso de vez en cuando, ya sabes, no quiero tener un chico muerto aquí por sobre-explotación.- Hace un comentario histriónico, y Harry no puede evitar soltar una risa. El hombre de cabellos azabaches le entrega uno de los pequeños vasos y Harry lo acepta gustoso, bebiendo luego un poco de su contenido frío. Ambos quedan en un corto pero ameno silencio. Los ojos de Nick se desvían a observar un poco más allá de la escena, a unos pocos metros Loretta y Romeo jugaban con sus lapiceros como si fueran personas. Sonrió con dulzura por la gran imaginación que los niños poseían y quedó pensante por unos momentos. ¿Dónde estaría la madre de aquellos niños? Harry no había hablado de ella. ¿Los habría abandonado, o habría muerto en el parto…? Nick no podía reprimir su curiosidad. Quedó dubitativo en si debería o no preguntarle a Harry sobre aquello. Pensó que sería algo un tanto inapropiado y apresurado de hacer, el estar interrogando sobre la vida personal del muchachito cuando lo conocía de a penas días. El hombre se mantuvo indeciso por unos minutos pero finalmente decide hacerlo de todos modos.

-Harry…¿Qué ocurrió con la madre de tus hijos?.-

Cuestiona con sutileza y escrupulosidad, y luego observa cómo el cuerpo del menor reacciona al instante ante aquella sola mención. El ojiverde pareció alterarse internamente y estar batallando por mantenerse estable por fuera. Más Nick no hizo nada por no dejarle hablar e impedir su intranquilidad, el morocho quería saber qué era del paradero de la madre de aquellos dos niños, y porqué Harry jamás había mencionado palabra alguna al respecto.

Los ojos verdes se vuelven esquivos. El nerviosismo se instaló en su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que los labios de Harry comenzaron a temblequear ligeramente. ¿Debería o no decirle a Nick? Su mano pálida va directamente a acomodar un rizo detrás de su oreja, una y otra vez, por más que éste ya hubiese quedado en su lugar, Harry continuaba acomodándolo.

-Ella…- Decide romper su mutismo pero al instante se detiene, temeroso. ¿Y si le decía a Nick que era gay y en realidad esos hijos no eran biológicamente suyos? ¿Y que tal si Nick era homofóbico y lo echaba a patadas para que no regresase jamás? Él quedaría sin trabajo, y eso sería desastroso para la situación en la que estaba atravesando ahora. Pero Harry decide arriesgarse, y tan sólo se encomendó al cielo. - Romeo y Loretta no son hijos míos biológicos, yo…yo los adopté junto a…junto a mi pareja, pero él nos abandonó.-

No era del todo mentira su relato, pero un amargo sabor se coló e su boca al decir aquella última frase. Nick arquea sus cejas con sorpresa, eso era algo que no se esperaba en absoluto provenir del chico menor.

-Entonces…¿Eres…gay?.-

Harry muerde sus labios y asiente lentamente, luego sus ojos verdes se cierran con fuerza, esperando la reacción posterior que sucedía cada vez que una persona se declaraba homosexual. Ese era el momento en que Nick hacía una expresión desdeñosa, lo insultaba, le decía alguna barrabasada, u indirectamente lo hacía sentir el ser humano más asqueroso. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, al no oír nada de aquello, Harry volvió a abrir sus ojos con miedo, empezando con uno y luego otro. Nick lo observaba con gracia, y luego suelta una risa por la reacción del rizado.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede? ¿Creíste que iba a pegarte o algo?-

La expresión de Harry era de pasmo total, una mueca un tanto inocente de descollante incomprensión que lo hacía lucir como un tierno niño.

-Creí que…- Comenzó, pero Nick lo interrumpió.

-Dios Harry ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Acaso me viste cara de diablo o algo parecido? ¿Creíste que iba a juzgarte porque eras gay? ¿Cómo podría juzgar algo que yo también soy?.-

Y los orbes verdes se abren desmesuradamente ante aquella revelación. Harry observó atónito la relajada y despreocupada actitud del morocho, y éste soltó otra risa.

-Cambia esa cara, te he dicho que soy gay, no que soy un fantasma, Harry. -

Harry sacude su cabeza levemente y asiente, un tanto apenado por haber reaccionado de aquella forma tan inmadura ante la revelación del hombre.

-Lo siento.-

Se disculpa, y Nick sonríe, observando las mejillas tintadas del menor, su mirada gacha, o sus labios rojos de tanto ser mordidos. Pensó que el chico no podía ser más tierno, era como un pequeño querubín, incluso aunque fuese de la misma altura que él.

-Él padre de esos niños fue un completo tonto al haber dejado a alguien tan bello como tú.-

El rizado levanta rápidamente su rostro al oír aquello, y observa cómo Nick le sonríe con calidez, y luego se marcha nuevamente a su respectivo escritorio, dejando al chico hirviendo en pena por aquel bello cumplido, que, por un momento, lo reconfortó respecto a toda la situación por la que estaba pasando. Harry sonríe, y vuelve a su trabajo con los miles de papeles que tenía esparcidos encima del escritorio, tratando de ignorar aquella sensación que se había formado en su estómago que lo hacía sentir tan raro, pero al mismo tiempo, tan bien.

**(…)**

**19:20 p.m**

Para las siete de la tarde, la densa llovizna aún se abatía entristeciendo a la pequeña Green Valley con paisajes melancólicos. La población entera estaba resguardad aguardando a que el diluvio cesara, y por ende, las calles estaban más que desérticas.

Nick se había ofrecido a llevar a Harry y a los niños hasta su casa, y por más que el joven de orbes verdes se hubiese opuesto a la primera vez, por no querer generar molestias innecesarias, finalmente terminó cediendo cuando Nick le dio un gran sermón de que era muy peligroso transportarse en bicicleta con esa clase de clima, y que si no lo hacía por él, al menos que lo hiciera por perseverar la seguridad de sus niños. A Harry no le quedó opción, después de todo, lo que Nick había planteado era cierto.

Todos volvían en el lujoso vehículo del morocho abogado. Harry ocupaba el lugar del co-piloto, Romeo y Loretta iban sentados detrás, muy ocupados apostando cuál gota de lluvia se deslizaba más rápido por el vidrio de la ventana, y la bicicleta rosa del chico iba atada en la parte posterior del auto, puesto que no había forma de que lograse entrar en el baúl.

La música sonaba con suavidad, Nick había puesto un cd ni bien habían emprendido viaje. “Dancing queen” de Abba se reproducía y el morocho movía sus dedos en el volante al compás de la melodía, gesticulando con sus labios cada estrofa de la canción, y moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro de vez en cuando. Harry lo observaba de soslayo un tanto divertido con la situación, Nick se veía hasta adorable de aquella forma. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Harry liberó una corta y dulce risita, la cual enseguida ocultó detrás de su mano. Fue una risilla suave, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Nick la captase. Éste se giró y lo observó con ofensa simulada. Harry soltó otra corta risita al encontrar la mirada de Nick puesta sobre él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te estás burlando de mi interpretación chiquillo? Me siento ofendido.-

Nick giró su rostro dramáticamente hacia el lado opuesto del rizado, fingiendo estar herido por las risas del chico menor.

-No es eso, sólo que te ves…¿tierno? metiéndote tan de lleno en la canción.- Harry vuelve a reír y Nick le envía una fugaz mirada cargada de júbilo por aquella descripción que acababa de recibir. Su mirada castaña vuelve a la carretera y sonríe a la nada.

-Sé que tienes envidia de que yo no tengo pudor en hacer este tipo de cosas, te ríes de mi porque eres un amargado, apuesto a que ni siquiera te atreves a cantar en lo alto.- Espeta con picardía, casi desafiando al ojiverde a hacer tal cosa.

-¿Le hablas de pudor a un chico que fue disfrazado de Cenicienta a una fiesta de disfraces?. - Acota con fullería, y Nick lo observa con grandes ojos sorprendidos. Harry le arquea una ceja pintando en su rostro una sonrisa triunfante.

-Oh tú no hiciste eso. - Nick suelta una aireada risa de tan sólo imaginarlo vestido como princesa. -¿En serio? ¿De Cenicienta?.-

-Es mi princesa favorita de Disney, además me veía bastante bien, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Lo- Se detuvo en seco cuando aquel nombre casi se escurre de sus labios.

-¿Lo? ¿Quién es Lo?.-

Harry hace una mueca extraña con sus labios y enseguida busca zafarse de contestar a aquella pregunta.

-¡You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life! ¡See that girl watch that scene dig in the Dancing Queen!- Vocea poniéndole un casi exagerado ánimo a la canción que se reproducía, y el morocho lo mira con gracia como si estuviese completamente fuera de sus cabales.

-Estás loco.- Nick le sonríe, pero a los instantes también se une al soneto del rizado, y ambos cantan a la par con gran esmero. Afuera del vehículo, la lluvia aún continuaba cayendo con serenidad bañando a la población.

**(…)**

A la distancia, y haciéndose notar levemente a través de la densa llovizna, el rizado logró vislumbrar su pequeña casa entre medio de las malezas y algunos árboles antiguos. El auto de Nick se internó en aquella lodosa calle que llevaba a la vivienda del chico, y sus llantas comenzaron a cesar el paso debido a tal viscoso barro que parecía estar tragándoselos. Mientras más se acercaban al hogar, una borrosa figura comenzaba a hacerse visible a un lado de la puerta. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Sería Louis…? Pero sus sospechas se esfumaron por completo cuando distinguió a la perfección una cabellera rubia.

-¿Lo conoces?.- Inquirió Nick con extrañeza al ver al muchacho parado allí, completamente empapado. A medida que se acercaban más, el rostro casi infantil de Niall se volvía más notorio. Harry desvió rápidamente su atención del blondo y observó al hombre.

-Sí, es mi amigo…- Respondió por lo bajo. ¿Qué rayos hacía Niall allí esperándolo bajo la lluvia?

El auto aparca a un lado de la vivienda y el blondo tan sólo observa con intriga aquel lujoso carro desconocido. La puerta del co-piloto se abre y para sorpresa de Niall, de allí baja Harry con semblante de incomprensión pero a la vez preocupación.

-Niall ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avistaste que vendrías? ¡Santo cielo, estás empapado!.-

-Hey Styles, ¿Acaso esa es forma de recibir a tu amigo? ¡Estuve esperándote aquí por más de dos horas y bajo la lluvia! Merezco al menos un “Hey Niall ¡que alegría verte!”. Dos horas bajo lluvia y frío mientras tú estabas paseando en lujosos autitos con desconocidos hombres…-

El rubio articula la última oración por lo bajo, sólo para que Harry pudiese oírlo, mientras observa por sobre el hombre de éste al hombre dentro del auto. Nick los observaba a ambos con cierta curiosidad, pero tratando de hacerlo disimuladamente para no parecer un maleducado y chusma.

-¡Es mi jefe, Niall!.- Harry susurra un grito con bochorno, y Niall saluda con un movimiento de cabeza al hombre que lo observaba. Éste le devuelve el saludo con un movimiento de mano y una pequeña sonrisa amable.

Las puertas de los asientos traseros se abren y de allí Loretta y Romeo salen con rapidez y emoción, pintando anchas sonrisas en su rostro al ver al blondo. Ambos se abalanzan sobre las piernas de éste.

-¡Tío Niall, tío Niall te extrañamos!-

Confiesa la niña con exaltación, aferrando con fuerza el pantalón tela jean completamente empapado que traía Niall.

-¡Hey, niños, yo también extrañé a los mejores sobrinos del mundo!-

Niall se coloca de cuclillas a la altura de los pequeños y los abraza con fuerza.

-¡Niall les estás mojando su ropa!.-

Advierte el rizado, pero ninguno de los tres le hace caso, entonces Harry suelta un suspiro y simplemente deja que se abracen. En eso, la voz de Nick suena en el aire.

-Hey Harry, ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana ¿Bueno?.-

El ojiverde le asiente y sin saber porqué sus mejillas se colorean, quizás fue por aquella mirada profunda y misteriosa que Nick le sostenía, o aquella casi imperceptible sonrisa ladina, Harry no sabía con certeza cuál fue la razón de su sonrojamiento, pero lo hizo, y algo dentro suyo comenzó a dar una señal roja de advertencia para que no cruzara barreras que luego se arrepentiría de haber cruzado.

-Oh, ¡Espera! ¡Aún no he bajado mi bicicleta!.-

El chico de rizos se dirige con rapidez a la parte posterior del auto y comienza a intentar desatar aquellos grandes nudos que Nick había hecho. Luego de unos segundos, el hombre estaba a su lado intentando ayudarlo, y una vez que la bicicleta estuvo en tierra, ambos vuelven a despedirse.

Cuando el auto sólo fue un pequeño punto en la lejanía, Niall carraspea y Harry se sobresalta. Gira para observarlo, y aquella mirada que encontró le dejó ver con absoluta claridad cada uno de los pensamientos que surcaban por la mente del chico blondo.

-No llevan ni tres días separados y ya buscaste reemplazo para Louis, me sorprende de ti Harry, no creí que fueses de los rapiditos. - Niall niega en desaprobación. - Bueno al menos el tipo tiene un buen auto y no una chatarra andante como tenía Louis, veo que ya te avivaste en esto.-

-¡NIALL! - Chilla con bochorno. - ¡No he buscado ningún reemplazo para Louis, deja de decir eso que están los niños! Nick es mi jefe, y sólo se ofreció a traerme a mi casa porque estaba lloviendo y porque es amable. A parte, ¡Deja de decir idioteces santo cielo y entremos a la casa porque aquí afuera nos empaparemos!.-

**21:45 p.m**

Harry había preparado café caliente para ambos y tazas de leche con chocolate para los niños. Los cuatro estaban sentados en la reducida sala de estar de la casa rústica. Afuera, la lluvia aún caía y las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra el cristal de las ventanas cubiertas por blancas cortinas. Mientras Loretta y Romeo tenían su atención a hundir las vainillas en sus tazas, Niall y Harry mantenían una charla en torno a toda la situación que estaba atravesando la pareja.

-…Él sólo dijo que se iba a casa de Zayn y Liam para dejarme el tiempo y espacio que yo tanto necesitaba, pero ahora…no creo que esa idea que tenía de estar solo sea tan buena como imaginé que sería. Lo extraño…lo necesito tanto…-

El ojiverde bajó la vista y atrapó sus labios con sus dientes. Niall no podía ver de esa forma a su amigo. Su dolor le dolía a él como si fuese suyo. Se suponía que esta etapa de su vida sería la felicidad para el rizado, no que serían más desdichas como en sus años más jóvenes. Harry ya había pasado por tanto, y él había sido testigo de todo aquello, y definitivamente no merecía seguir sufriendo. El blondo tenía ganas de tomar el primer autobús a Nottingham para ir hasta el departamento de Zayn y Liam y darle una buena paliza a Louis. A pesar de los años transcurridos, y a pesar de que Harry era notablemente más alto que él, para Niall seguía siendo como su pequeño hermano, aquel al que hacía reír con dibujos tontos cuando tenían siete años, o aquel al que siempre defendía de los patanes de la escuela secundaria.

-Es un verdadero idiota, no entiendo cómo pudo decir semejante cosa a alguien como tú, Harry. - Se cruzó de brazos con enojo y se recostó contra el sofá. - Siendo sinceros, me gustaría tenerlo en frente en estos momentos y bajarle todo los dientes de una sola…- Los ojos de Loretta y de Romeo enseguida lo observaron expectantes y asombrados al oír que estaba diciendo semejante palabrerío acerca de su padre, entonces Niall les sonríe incómodamente. Los niños vuelven a comer, y el rubio se gira hacía Harry.

-Disculpa, no quise decir eso, es sólo que no entiendo qué lo llevó a decir todas aquellas atrocidades.- Continuó hablando, y Harry no supo qué más decir, porque era cierto, él tampoco entendía qué había llevado a Louis a decir tal cosa, ¿Acaso era infeliz junto a ellos? ¿Acaso él no lo amaba como el castaño quería? ¿Acaso lo atendía mal? ¿O simplemente se había cansado de él y de sus niños?.

El sonido del teléfono sonó de improvisto en toda el hogar, irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Harry, y atrayendo la atención de Niall, Romeo y Loretta. El rizado se levanta del sillón y se dirige a atender.

-¿Hola?.-

Y del otro lado lo recibe una voz que él extrañaba tanto que ya comenzaba a ser una necesidad. Harry suelta un sonido bajo inconscientemente, y se queda estático sin saber qué hacer u decir. Tapó el tubo con su palma y observa a Niall perplejo, buscando alguna ayuda.

-E-es…e-es Louis…-

Del otro lado de la línea, y a unos cuantos kilómetros de lejanía, un joven de ojos azules aguardaba alguna mínima mascullación por parte del chico, más mientras el silencio se prolongaba su corazón se retorcía con tormento ante ese repentino mutismo. Zayn y Liam observaban desde el sillón a su amigo al teléfono, parado allí, en silencio, con su vista perdida en el suelo, simplemente aguardando.

Niall se levanta del sillón apresuradamente y con desespero surca el living para ir a un lado de Harry al oír el nombre del castaño salir de sus labios.

-¡Contéstale antes de que crea que no quieres hablarle Harry, por dios!-

Y el menor le asiente vacilante.

-Hola.-

Responde, y el aire vuelve a entrar a los pulmones de Louis al oír aquella grave voz que no escuchaba hace horas que habían transcurrido como si fuesen siglos. Sin saberlo, una pequeña sonrisa se gesta en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Están…los niños bien?.-

Pregunta, y del otro lado de la línea se oyen murmullos, luego la voz rasposa del ojiverde nuevamente.

-Sí, estoy bien, y ellos también lo están, no te preocupes.-

-Oh, ya veo…qué bien.-

Incomodidad era algo que nunca había existido entre sus charlas si no hasta ahora, y una gran marea de dolor llenó el cuerpo de Louis al darse cuenta de que no tenían más para decir. Quedaron en silencio ambos, sólo escuchando sus respiraciones a través del tubo telefónico, en la distancia, conteniendo a sus corazones para no decir todo aquello que pedía a gritos ser dicho.

Zayn y Liam se mantenían mirando al chico ojiazul a la espera de que hablara más, atentos a cada oración que articulase, pero luego de que pasaron momentos en silencio, el morocho se cansa y se levanta del sillón para buscar una hoja y un marcador, y ayudar un poco a avanzar las cosas a su amigo.

_“Dile que lo extrañas”_

Es lo que lee Louis en la hoja que Zayn le muestra. Observa a su amigo dudoso, pero finalmente decide hacerle caso.

-T-te extraño…-Revela, y el morocho sonríe triunfadoramente al oír cómo Louis le hacía caso y seguía sus instrucciones. Entonces vuelve a escribir otra nota, la cual inmediatamente le mostró.

_“Dile que extrañas su boca, sus rizos, sus caricias…”_

Louis hace hace una mueca para lo que lee, no estando del todo seguro si decir aquello, pero sin más decide hacerle caso a su amigo y decirle todo aquello al rizado en la otra línea. Zayn sonríe y vuelve a hacer otra nota más larga con entusiasmo en su semblante.

 _“Dile que extrañas hacerle el amor, extrañas aferrar su largo cabello al momento de follarlo, extrañas sus gemidos, y LA VISTA DE TU POLLA DESAPARECIENDO EN SU ENTRADA”_ Zayn comienza a tocarse descaradamente el cuerpo, excitándose con sus propias palabras escritas, y como Louis era muy nulo en este tema de las disculpas, decide seguirle la corriente a su extraño amigo toqueteándose.

-Extraño hacerte el amor, extraño aferrar tu cabello al momento de fo…- No pudo terminar cuando Liam se apareció frente a él y comenzó a negar efusivamente mientras movía sus palmas para que se detuviera. Louis lo observó extrañado, y el ojimiel le roba el marcador al morocho para escribir su mano.

_“Dile que lo amas, y que lo sientes mucho”_

Del otro lado de la línea, las mejillas de Harry estaban a punto de explotar por todas las cosas que Louis le iba diciendo. Era un descarado de primera, y lo estaba abochornando al punto de hacer que quisiera ocultarse debajo de una cama por una semana. La voz peculiar del castaño vuelve a sonar, pero a diferencia de los mensajes anteriores, ahora Louis articuló algo que le robó el aliento al joven de ojos verdes por escasos segundos.

-Te amo Hazz, siento tanto todo lo que hice…-

El rizado muerde sus labios con fuerza. Las palabras de Louis salían tan dolidas, y eran tan sinceras. Quería besarlo en ese momento, llorar en sus brazos porque lo extrañaba demasiado, y luego caer dormido acurrucado junto a él. El ojiverde vuelve a tapar el tubo con lentitud para obstruir sonidos, y observa a Niall con mirada cristalina.

-M-me dijo que me ama, y que lo siente mucho, ¿Debo decirle que también lo amo y que lo perdono…?.-

Pregunta indeciso con voz trémula.

-¡No, no, no y no Harry! ¡Él tiene que volver a ganarse tus “te amo” no dejes que los obtenga tan fácilmente luego de todo lo que te hizo! Dile que, no lo sé, dile que tienes que cortar porque se te quema la cena.-

Harry asiente lentamente, algo indeciso, pero obedece a las palabras de su amigo.

-Yo…debo cortar ahora, la cena está en el horno y…no quiero que se me queme.-

Sin decir más, el rizado corta con gran esfuerzo, y Louis del otro lado queda oyendo el pitido con mirada perdida, y dolida. Harry no le regresó el “Te amo” y eso fue más doloroso que la soledad y la culpa que ya se habían arraigado a su cuerpo.

Las miradas del morocho y del ojimiel se encuentran y se observan preocupados. Ambos se acercan más al ojiazul con lentitud, esperando alguna reacción que no tardó demasiado en llegar.

-Le dije que lo amaba. - Susurró afligido con voz rota. - E inventó una ridícula mentira para cortar…-

Revela con congoja, sintiendo a la perfección cómo su corazón se iba cayendo a pedazos dentro de su cuerpo. Zayn le palmea el hombro alentadoramente.

-No te preocupes amigo, cuando comience a extrañar tu cuerpo y caricias volverá arrastrándose de rodillas.-

Comenta, intentando suavizar la situación con la crudeza de sus palabras, y su insensibilidad. Posteriormente, Zayn da media vuelta y se dirige a su cuarto, entonces Liam se acerca al castaño dolido.

-Dale su tiempo Louis, ustedes dos se aman, y tiene dos hijos preciosos, sé que todo esto se arreglará y volverán a estar juntos como antes.-

Liam le regala una suave sonrisa, a la que Louis sólo puede corresponder con otra chueca, forzada y débil. El ojimiel atrae al muchacho entre sus brazos, y lo abraza con fuerza, y Louis trata de no romper en llanto. Rompiendo la reconfortante escena, el bramido de Zayn suena con potencia en todo el piso del departamento.

-¡PAYNE, VEN A LA CAMA, NECESITO TUS BRAZOS MUSCULOSOS PARA UN MASAJE!.-

Los ojos miel ruedan.

-¡YA VOY, ZAYN! ¿NO PUEDES ESPERAR UNOS MINUTOS? - Responde con el mismo tono de voz, y luego suspira. - Lo siento, no puedo hacer que tenga más tacto y sensibilidad con esta clase de temas…-

Louis asiente comprensivamente, era tarea imposible decirle a Zayn que tuviese sensibilidad.

-No intentes volver de un cactus una rosa porque será inútil y saldrás herido…- Recitó el castaño con humor, y Liam suelta una baja risa. - Ve con él, yo estaré bien, en serio Liam.-

El ojimiel duda un poco y frunce sus labios, pero finalmente cede.

-De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo, por más mínimo que sea, puedes llamarnos. Oh y si sientes frío en la madrugada puede sacar una de las muchas frazadas que tenemos en nuestro armario. ¿Bien? Que tengas buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches también para ti, Liam.-

Una vez que la figura alta del ojimiel se desaparece por el cuarto, Louis apaga las luces y se acuesta en el sillón, estremeciéndose levemente por lo frío que estaba el cuero al momento de entrar en contacto con sus ropas, y su piel. Quedó mirando el techo en la oscuridad de la sala, éste estaba ligeramente iluminado por las luces exteriores provenientes de la ciudad. Allí afuera, Nottinhgam se iba apagando pero la luna brillaba cada vez más, naciendo por detrás de unos edificios. Louis suspira, y se gira de lado, luego hacía el lado opuesto, luego de panza, y finalmente decide sentarse, resignado a que esa noche también sería otra noche en vela para él, con la sola compañía de la imagen de Harry en su mente, de sus labios apetitosos que le daban el aire para vivir, de sus suaves toques, de sus delicados movimientos, de sus inocentes pensamientos…

-OH DIOS LIAM, LIAM, SÍ, SÍ, ASÍ, SIGUE ASÍ. - La voz del morocho sumida en el éxtasis se cuela en su serie de pensamientos melancólicos. -OH POR DIOS, VAS A MATARME LIAM, SÍ, JUSTO AHÍ, JUSTO AHÍ.-

Se oyen los sonidos violentos del respaldo de la cama chocar contra la pared, y el chapoteo de pieles. Luego un sonido de una mano pegar en piel, y a los instantes otro grito de Zayn.

-¡UGH SÍ, PÉGAME, POR DIOS PÉGAME OTRA VEZ LIAM!.- Más sonidos de manotazos invaden el ambiente y Louis rueda los ojos con brusquedad.

-¡DEJEN DORMIR A LA GENTE, MIERDAS!.-

Vocifera con irritación, y se envuelve en la frazada aún sentado en el sofá. Los sonidos indecorosos no cesan, tan sólo se incrementan más y más.

-¿C-CELOS LOUIS? ¡AH, SÍ LIAM SÍ! PUEDES UNIRTE SI QUIERES, SOMOS UNA PAREJA ABIERTA A NUEVAS PROPUESTAS.-

Zayn grita desde dentro, y Louis vuelve a rodar los ojos con fastidio, para luego desviar su atención de los sonidos obscenos que estaban dando sus amigos para centrar su vista en la maravillosa Nottingham iluminada por la altiva luna. Con mirada lánguida y triste, Louis observa el cielo.

Su día estaba terminando como había empezando, en la soledad de una sala de estar, en silencio, soledad, con frío y con su mente girando en torno al chico que necesitaba como al mismo aire en esos momentos. Louis se inclina para tomar su almohada y luego la abraza con fuerza contra su cuerpo, imaginando que era el cuerpo del chico de ojos verdes.

-Buenas noches Hazz…-

Murmura suavemente, mirando el cielo nocturno con desconsuelo, esperando que Harry también lo estuviese mirando en ese instante, en la distancia.


	10. Suspirando lo mismo los dos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trato de llamarte pero no sé qué decirte, dejo un beso en tu contestador, oh por favor ayúdame ¿Hay alguien que pueda hacer que despierte de éste sueño? Pasando el tiempo, viendo los días transcurrir, sintiéndome tan pequeño, quedo observando la pared, esperando que tú también me estés extrañando. Estoy pasando el tiempo, viendo el sol caer, me duermo con el sonido de las lágrimas de un payaso, una plegaria cegada. Estoy pasando el tiempo. Mis amigos continúan diciéndome: Hey, la vida sigue, el tiempo se asegurara de arreglar este tonto juego de amor en el cual juegas sólo para perder…- Spending my time/Roxette.

“Y aunque no siempre he entendido mis culpas y mis fracasos, en cambio se que en tus brazos el mundo tiene sentido.”

 

9:23 a.m.

Los luceros azules -grandes e inocentes- lo observaban lánguidos, cerrándose de a intervalos, dando señales de que pronto caerían en la tierra de ensueño. La mano del rizado -notablemente más grande que la de su pequeño niño- acariciaba con afecto y terneza la cabeza cubierta de cabellos ligeramente ondulados y suaves de su hijo menor. Romeo abría sus párpados con esfuerzo, observando a Harry cantarle la tranquila canción de cuna. El niño trataba con todas sus escasas fuerzas de no caer dormido, mientras su padre lo mecía en sus brazos, buscando conciliar su sueño el cual estaba tratando de atraer hace ya casi media hora.

-La belleza de mi niño no tiene límites, como el cielo nocturno con incontables estrellas, como las montañas con incontables árboles…innumerables plantas…- Tarareaba Harry con suavidad, contemplando los rasgos aniñados y delicados del niño en sus brazos. Lo acarició cuidadosamente en su mejilla, y sonrió al ver cómo Romeo finalmente cedió a las redes de Morfeo que lo buscaban atrapar, y cerró sus párpados, imposibilitándole a Harry de volver a ver sus faroles azules. - Es como el mar azul, con sus calmadas aguas que atraen vientos salados, o como las hojas del otoño también, mi bello niño, duérmete….-

Finalmente concluyó en un suave susurro, y se inclinó para dejarle un pequeño beso en la frente blanquecina del niño antes de dejarlo con sumo cuidado dentro de su cuna. Harry soltó un suspiro y dio un último vistazo a su retoño antes de salir del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa calmada y con restos de cansancio. Estar casi media hora tratando de hacer dormir a un bebé no era nada fácil de hacer, pero él decidió conservar la paciencia todo el tiempo, aunque su pequeño se hubiese negado a dormir rotundamente. Romeo parecía casi intuír cuáles eran las intenciones de su padre de rizos al querer hacerlo dormir su siesta tan tempranamente, y debido a eso Harry supuso que se rehusaba tanto en querer dormir. Pero el ojiverde finalmente lo había logrado. Ahora podría limpiar con tranquilidad lo restante de la casa para luego marcharse al trabajo, dejando el cuidado de los pequeños bajo el mando de Niall.

Soltó otro suspiro y peinó un poco sus extensos cabellos hacía atrás para luego dar media vuelta en busca de la escoba. En su camino a buscar dicho objeto, surcó por el living y observó cómo Niall estaba tumbado en el sofá, completamente desparramado en los almohadones de cuero, con los pies en medias a medio salir reposando sobre la baja mesa ratona a su frente, y con una expresión de total despreocupación. A su lado, y casi en la misma posición, se encontraba Loretta. La niña comía entretenida una barra de chocolate, dejándola de lado de vez en cuando para correr los alborotados cabellos rubios que se le metían en la boca, colados junto a la barra de la golosina. Ambos miraban “Peppa pig” muy entretenidos, y Niall parecía muy metido en la trama de la serie infantil de su sobrina, pues comentaba muy de vez en cuando con Loretta, indagando sobre cada personaje, a lo que la blonda respondía de inmediato pero sin despegar sus ojos avellana de la pantalla.

Parecían dos hermanos, y sus cabelleras doradas favorecían a corroborar aquello. Harry sonrió y se acercó hacía ellos.

-¿Acaso sólo viniste para estar tirado en mi sofá mirando televisión junto a mi hija, Horan?.- Cuestionó en broma, no en mal plan, y Niall giró su cabeza para observarlo, sin borrar su expresión de total despreocupación. Al rubio sólo le faltaba una lata de cerveza en la mano para completar con su imagen de vago holgazán, pensó Harry.

-Hey, me mandaste un mensaje de texto diciéndome que te habías peleado con Louis, y yo como buen amigo decidí venir a verte y darte mi apoyo moral mientras atraviesas esta difícil situación, lo menos que puedes hacer es darme de comer y dejarme fomentar mi haraganería.-

Los ojos verdes de Harry viraron y dejó escapar una aireada y corta risa.

-No seas descarado, ¡No has hecho nada de eso desde que llegaste!- Reprochó el ojiverde con una sonrisa. Su amigo no podía ser más caradura.

Harry se acercó a su hija y tomó los rubios cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro para hacerle una rápida trenza que no molestase mientras comía. - Al menos podrías tomarte las molestias de no hacer migajas mientras comes, acabo de barrer el piso aquí, Niall. O puedes atender a Romeo así puedo terminar de barrer lo restante de la casa, u algo productivo… - Recriminó.

Niall estiró con pereza ambos de sus brazos sobre su cabeza y frunció sus labios, fingiendo prestar atención a Peppa pig.

-Levanté mis pies mientras tú barrías aquí, eso cuenta como algo productivo ¿O no?, oh y le saqué el envoltorio al chocolate que come Loretta.-

Harry volvió a rodar los ojos con gracia. Su amigo rubio no cambiaría jamás, pero a pesar de su haraganería y pereza, y el hecho de que no ayudase en absolutamente nada con los labores domésticos, Niall era una buena compañía. Harry lo agradecía mucho. El rubio siempre había estado con él en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, no importaba que fuera el ser humano más glotón y bueno para nada de toda la faz de la tierra, con su sola presencia bastaba y sobraba para hacer de su entorno más llevadero y armonioso. Niall era una fuente de positivismo, un ser humano con una energía tan pulcra y renovadora que te hacía sonreír aunque estuvieses pasando por tus peores momentos.

Harry sonrió y se colocó de cuclillas, apoyando sus brazos encima del respaldo del sillón, y luego su mentón encima de éstos, posando su vista desinteresada en el programa infantil del cual era tan fánatica Loretta.

-Deberás quedarte a cargo de ellos mientras voy al trabajo ¿De acuerdo? Usualmente los llevo conmigo, pero ahora que tú estás aquí, creo que no tendrás problemas en cuidarlos por algunas horas.- Informó, y Niall volvió a girar su cabeza con velocidad para observarlo con ceño fruncido, y ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

-¿EH? ¿ELLOS? - Preguntó alarmado. - ¿A QUIÉNES TE REFIERES CON ELLOS? ME IMAGINO QUE NO HABLARÁS DE TUS HIJOS, ¿NO?.-

El blondo comenzó a alterarse en su posición. Si es que Harry se refería a lo que él pensaba que se refería, era un rotundo y tajante “no”. Él a duras penas podía cuidarse a sí mismo, jamás podría velar por el bienestar de dos niños pequeños que no pasaban los ocho años, y que eran completamente dependientes de una persona mayor para sus comidas, idas al baño, siestas, y para absolutamente todo.

-Sí, de Loretta y Romeo.- Harry acotó con normalidad, calmadamente, y Niall quedó mirándolo esperando que estuviese de broma.

-¿¡Hablás en serio!?- El rubio se levantó del sillón exaltado, y Harry copió su acción, mirándolo con cierto desconcierto. - Harry, por el bien de todos, por favor llévatelos si en verdad quieres lo suficientemente a tus hijos. En serio, llévatelos si no quieres que al volver de tu trabajo los encuentres llenos de heridas, o mordidos por animales salvajes, ¡O QUEMADOS! ¡O QUIZÁS NI SIQUIERA LOS ENCUENTRES PORQUE DE SEGURO ME DORMIRÉ Y UN SECUESTRADOR SE LOS LLEVARÁ Y TU ME MATARÁS!.- Niall comenzó a agitarse y su expresión era lo más turbado y consternado que Harry había visto jamás. El ojiverde soltó una risita, una tanto divertido con el mini ataque que su amigo estaba teniendo. El blondo estaba dramatizando demasiado.

-No exageres, sólo serán unas horas, a las ocho de la noche regresaré. Sé que harás un buen trabajo, Ni, tú siempre cuidabas de mí cuando yo era un pequeño, a pesar de que tenías exactamente la misma edad que la mía. Siempre logras entretener y divertir a la gente, lo harás de maravilla.-

Harry trató de convencer con comentarios positivos y alentadores, y Niall frunció sus labios cruzándose de brazos, evaluando la idea.

-Por favooor.- Harry arrastró la “O” y unió sus palmas, observando a Niall con mirada suplicante y casi tierna; ese viejo truco nunca le fallaba. El blondo finalmente cedió, soltando su suspiro resignado ante la insistencia de su amigo.

-De acuerdo, pero no te aseguro que tus hijos estarán enteros cuando regreses.-

Comentó con restos de desconformidad, intentando hacer que Harry lo pensara nuevamente, o se viera intimidado con su comentario y decidiera llevarse a los hijos consigo, pero el rizado tan sólo le sonrió con dulzura.

-Sé que harás un buen trabajo, Ni. A Loretta puedes darle una hoja y un lápiz para mantenerla entretenida, o puedes dejar que vea tele, con hacer eso créeme que bastará. Con Romeo será un poco más complicado, seguramente llorará al no encontrarme cuando despierte, puedes darle de comer alguna fruta, o sentarlo junto a Loretta para que observe televisión, aunque él de seguro se aburrirá muy rápido y querrá tu atención, supongo que copió eso de…de Louis. - El ojiverde mencionó lo último por lo bajo, y atrapó sus labios para luego seguir hablando. - O puedes jugar con él a los cubos, le gusta mucho tener atención, o sino también puedes incentivarlo a que diga más palabras, sólo dice frases cortas y ya está por cumplir sus dos años, ¿Es eso raro?.-

La cabeza de Niall comenzó a dar vueltas con palabras que para sus oídos parecían estar siendo espetadas en chino por su amigo de rizos. Los niños definitivamente no eran su tema, ni lo serían nunca. Él pensaba vivir rodeado de gatos u algo por el estilo. El rizado le había soltado demasiada información nueva a su cerebro que sólo era capaz de retener las cosas que él pensaba que eran importantes. ¿Cómo Harry podía vivir con esos niños todos los días? ¿Cómo no caía rendido en el piso por tanto trabajo? ¿Cómo es que recodaba qué se debía hacer? Por un momento sintió que comprendía la posición en la Louis se encontraba.

-Wowowo Styles, relaja un poco, demasiadas palabras, no sé si podré hacerlo bien ni recordar todas estas cosas, apenas retengo sus nombres y pretendes que recuerde todo lo que me dijiste. ¿Acaso no mandas a tu hijos a la escuela, o al jardín de infantes? ¿Es realmente necesario que los tenga que cuidar? No tienen, no lo sé, ¿Amigos o algo así…?-

Harry mordió levemente su mejilla y luego soltó un resoplido.

-A Loretta la han expulsado de la escuela por utilizar…un vocabulario indebido. - Las mejillas del ojiverde se tintaron rápidamente de color rojizo al rememorar cada una de las palabras que su hija había dicho con libre albedrío frente a sus compañeritos. Harry no sabía si podría volver a mirar a la directora a la cara luego de todo lo que Loretta y Louis habían articulado aquel día. -Pero no será por mucho tiempo más, debe cumplir con cinco semanas y luego podrá volver, y Romeo aún es muy pequeño para mandarlo a jardín de infantes.-

Niall enarcó sus cejas y luego giró su rostro para observar a Loretta.

-¿Te han expulsado de la escuela? ¿Y a penas vas a primaria?. - Preguntó con sorpresa, observando a la niña sentada en el sillón con bigotes de chocolate sobre sus labios. Loretta bajó la cabeza con pena debido a su comportamiento y asintió mirando a Niall a través de sus pestañas. Entonces una sonrisa enorme se gestó en el rostro del rubio- ¡Oh diablos, esa es mi sobrina! ¡Choca los cinco! ¡Mierda que Louis si hizo un buen trabajo contigo!.-

Tío y sobrina chocaron sus palmas con grandes sonrisas, enorgulleciéndose de sus fechorías y malos comportamientos, casi como compañeros de crimen.

-¡NIALL!- Protestó el ojiverde.- ¡No le festejes sus malos hábitos, dios!.-

Y al instante de haber dicho aquello, Harry se arrepintió, pues el llanto de Romeo resonó en cada rincón de la vivienda con gran potencia, haciendo que soltase un gran quejido lamentándose. Estaba seguro de que ahora el pequeño niño ya no dormiría.

Finalmente, Harry terminó yéndose al trabajo con Romeo consigo. Loretta y Niall lo despidieron desde la puerta de la casa, y Harry giró un par de veces para observarlos con una sonrisa que asemejaba a tranquila, mientras que por dentro deseaba que tan sólo al regresar su casa estuviese completa y su niña también. Estaba seguro de que ese día Loretta almorzaría otra barra de chocolate pues conocía a Niall y sabía que éste jamás se tomaría la molestia de preparar aquella sopa instantánea que él le había pedido que hiciese como almuerzo.

Ese día sería uno bastante ajetreado para ambos muchachos.

(…)

13:45 p.m

“Cuando regrese te llevaré al mejor prostíbulo de la ciudad amigo, olvidarás esos rizos por unas horas. Z-”

“Cuando regrese iremos a tomar café, espéranos listo. Salir te despejará un poco de todo. Hay salchichas en el freezer y frutas en la mesa, ten un lindo día. L-”

Louis tomó las dos notitas de papel pegadas en la puerta del refrigerador y las hizo un pequeño bollito. Sus pies descalzos caminaron por el frío piso cubierto de baldosas mientras se encaminaba al pequeño cesto de basura y arrojaba allí las dos notas que sus amigos le habían dejado.

Apenas se había levantado, impulsado por su estómago rugiendo que exigía por algún bocadillo a esas horas de la tarde. Había olvidado completamente que ni Liam ni Zayn estarían con él, pues ambos muchachos debían trabajar en sus respectivas ocupaciones. Él esperaba ser levantado por un exquisito aroma, con el almuerzo servido en uno de esos platos cuadrados que Liam y Zayn tenían, pero contrariamente a eso, sólo se había encontrado con dos pequeñas notas y un paquete de salchichas a unos pocos días de caducar.

Louis soltó un suspiro y se rascó un poco sus cabellos alborotados mientras encendía la cocina y colocaba las salchichas en una pequeña olla con agua.

Observó a través del enorme ventanal que se encontraba en el living y observó la ciudad iluminada en sus construcciones de diferentes tamaños por el sol de la una de la tarde. En silencio, tan sólo quedó parado allí, observando con mirada adormilada los balcones de los edificios. Algunos tenían ropa tendida, otros estaban con las ventanas abiertas para dejar entrar el aire de primavera, otros llenos de plantas, y otros cubiertos por cortinas de diferentes diseños. Estaba pasando los límites del aburrimiento.

Se preguntó qué rayos haría para pasar la soledad en aquel edificio y en aquella ciudad tan extraña hasta que sus amigos regresaran de su trabajo. Estaba seguro de que allí entre cuatro paredes la soledad lo consumiría más de lo que ya lo venía haciendo.

Soltó un suspiro y con paso moroso y desganado se acercó al televisor y lo encendió. Luego dejó caer su cuerpo cual muñeco de trapo en uno de los sofás y comenzó a hacer zapping, buscando algo que atrapase su interés hasta que las benditas salchichas se cocinasen.

“¿Tienes cabello seco y ya no sabes qué hacer con tus revoltosos rizos que parecen salirte de control con los cambios de clima?”

Louis enarcó sus cejas ante la peculiar palabra utilizada en el comercial que hizo a todos sus sentidos dispararse como flechas.

“¡No más preocupaciones! Consiga perfectos rizos definidos con el nuevo shampoo natural Tío Chano! ¡Tus rizos lucirán perfectos de mañana a noche! Con la nueva fórmula de shampoo tío Ch-”

El ojiazul cambió al siguiente canal rápidamente. Lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era que alguien le recordase sobre rizos perfectos.

“Consígalos en su tienda "Muack” más cercana, nueva línea de esmaltes “Happily ever after”. Dedicado especialmente a aquellas almas que aún creen en finales felices.“

Con velocidad, Louis cambió al siguiente canal nuevamente. ¿Es que el mundo otra vez parecía haberlo tomado de blanco perfecto para confabular en su contra? Alguien lo estaba provocando en ese momento, manejando hilos de su destino para hacer que la ausencia del rizado le torturara a cada segundo. Louis estaba bastante seguro de eso.

Y definitivamente supo que era cierto cuando el siguiente canal en el cual se detuvo fue Disney, y transmitiendo precisamente a Cenicienta.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Es en serio?!.-

Se quejó con molestia y apagó el televisor con fastidio, arrojando luego el control remoto al sillón adyacente. Lo último que necesitaba era ver a Cenicienta y al príncipe bailando en la fiesta.

Se levantó del sillón de mala gana y volvió a afirmar que él era un completo yeta, miserable y desdichado cuando observó las salchichas reventadas y completamente hinchadas flotando en la olla.

Suspiró vencido.

Necesitaba a Harry. Lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo en esos momentos. Junto a él al menos era un desdichado y miserable, pero feliz y completo.

(…)

16:23 p.m.

Luego de haber trabajado por tres horas seguidas, y luego de dejar todo completamente acomodado encima de su escritorio, el rizado estaba tomando finalmente su merecido corto receso, en el cuál aprovechó para alimentar a Romeo.

Nick hablaba con una mujer rubia, y él los observaba desde la distancia, mirando el ceño fruncido de la mujer que le contaba su caso al morocho, y mirando el semblante serio y reacio que Nick tenía en esos momentos, oyendo con suma atención cada palabra que mencionaba la mujer.

Romeo estaba recostado sobre el regazo del ojiverde, y éste le sostenía el biberón, mientras movía levemente su pierna en un método para acunar al pequeño niño. Romeo lo observaba, observaba cómo su papá de ojos verdes trataba con disimulo de mirar y de oír cada cosa que los sujetos sentados a unos pocos metros de ellos decían, frunciendo el ceño cuando no llegaba a capturar alguna palabra.

Luego de unos pocos minutos transcurridos la mujer se levantó de su asiento y Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente, volviendo a bajar la vista para concentrar toda su atención en su hijo alimentándose. De soslayo, daba fugaces miradas hacía aquel sector. Nick le entregó a la mujer un pequeño papelito, lo que Harry supuso era su número telefónico o algo así. Luego la mujer le estrechó la mano al hombre, y su mirada consternada cayó sobre la mirada verde de Harry simulando no mirar. El menor volvió a sobresaltarse levemente al momento de ser pillado mirando de re-ojo, y la mujer sólo le sonrió cordialmente.

-Tiene usted un hijo realmente adorable.-

Espetó con tono amable, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cumplido que había recibido su pequeño retoño. Soltó un trémulo y tímido "gracias” y la mujer sólo le sonrió una última vez más para luego marcharse, dejando detrás una pasajera fragancia a perfume sofisticado y dulzón.

En la nariz de Harry comenzó a formarse comezón, y sin que éste pudiese hacer nada por detenerlo, un estornudo escapó de su boca. Oyó una suave risa de Nick y luego observó cómo éste ya se encontraba a un lado de él, observándolo casi con ternura.

-¿El cambio de tiempo te está afectando o sólo fue mi clienta la cual pareció haberse bañado en perfume?-

Harry sonrió y sorbió su nariz.

-Creo que lo segundo.- Informó sobando sus ahora coloradas fosas nasales. Nick volvió a sonreír y se apoyó contra el escritorio que lo separaba del joven de rizos.

-¿Y Loretta por qué no ha venido el día de hoy? ¿Acaso quedó en casa de alguna amiguita o está regañada por algo que hizo?.-

Cuestionó con intriga, al ver que ese día el ojiverde sólo había arribado con el pequeño de ojos azules.

Harry sacó el biberón vacío de la boca de su hijo y luego colocó al infante en posición que su pequeño rostro quedara recostado contra su hombro.

-Oh no, se ha quedado con su tío hoy en casa, es el chico rubio que viste ayer ¿Lo recuerdas?.- Cuestionó mientras comenzaba a palmear la espalda de Romeo suavemente, como cada vez que el retoño terminaba con su respectiva comida. - Él se quedara en nuestra casa por un tiempo, así que pensé que podría quedarse cuidando de Loretta. En realidad, lo estaba por dejar al cuidado de Romeo también, pero creo que él es aún muy pequeño para estar separado de mi por tanto tiempo, aún no está acostumbrado a estar sin mis cuidados y atenciones.-

Nick observó con cariño al ojiverde y a su pequeño hijo, una mirada suave y calma, y una ligera sonrisa.

-Coincido contigo, es aún muy pequeño, y además parece ser muy apegado a ti. ¿Verdad?.-

Harry asintió con mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Romeo era su pequeño tesoro, “su bebé koala” que estaba todo el tiempo aferrado a él, y Harry se rehusaba a siquiera pensar que Romeo no sería un bebé por siempre, y que un día, indudablemente, crecería.

-¿Puedo tomarlo?.- El morocho interrogó con suavidad, y Harry no dudó ni un segundo en despegar con cuidado al niño de su pecho y entregárselo a Nick, quién lo recibió temeroso, nervioso, y vacilante.

El hombre lo colocó frente a su rostro y observó deleitado cada facción delicada del bebé. Sus cabellos chocolate levemente rizados en las puntas, sus labios hinchados y rosados por haber terminado de comer, y sus ojos azules grandes que le recordaban al mar en verano; brillante e iluminado por los rayos solares, o al cielo en las tardes de otoño; profundo, fresco, e interminable.

-Eres un bebé muy bonito, Romeo, tu otro papá se arrepentirá de haber dejado a tal belleza, pero tío Nick te consentirá, y te comprará juguetes y dulces he, ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Te gustaría?.-

-¡Judetes!.- Romeo sonrió con alegría con la sola mención de aquello, y Nick inmediatamente se contagió del pequeño.

-Entonces tendrás todos los juguetes que quieras, tú y Loretta de ahora en más serán mis consentidos.-

Nick arrojó al niño hacía arriba y luego lo atrapó nuevamente, acción que le robó a Romeo unas cuantas risas debido a la espontaneidad, lo que motivó al morocho a continuar haciéndolo para el regocijo del bebé.

-Nick, no sé si eso sea buena idea, Romeo acaba de…- Y antes de que el rizado tuviese oportunidad de concluir su oración, el pequeño ojiazul ya estaba descargando su reciente alimento ingerido en el traje espléndido de Nick, dejando un gran machón blanco chorreante - De comer…- Terminó susurrando al ver el desastre que su hijo había provocado.

Romeo observó con mirada vidriosa lo que había hecho y luego llevó su mirada hasta Nick, aguardando por un regaño. Más éste jamás llegó, pues Nick tan sólo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le dejó un pequeño beso en la frente para luego entregárselo a Harry.

-No te preocupes Romeo, créeme que a mi me ha pasado esto incontables veces cuando salgo a tomar a bares. Esto no va a cambiar en nada mi idea de comprarte juguetes, los tendrás igual ¿Bien?.-

El niño se abrazó a Harry y le asintió casi ocultándose en el pecho del rizado, apenado por lo que había hecho su cuerpo sin que él pudiese hacer nada por detenerlo, era aún muy pequeño.

-¡Lo siento tanto! - Se apresuró en disculparse el ojiverde, mientras que de su bolsillo trasero sacaba un pañuelo de tela. - Déjame ayudarte. De verdad lo siento, te hubiese avisado antes sobre ésto.-

Nick sonrió y dejó que Harry le limpiase la parte delantera de su blazer manchado en blanco.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, tengo conocimiento nulo sobre los bebés, no sabía que…bueno, que regurgitaran lo que comían…- Comentó con cierta gracia mientras el rizado terminaba de limpiarle.

-De verdad, lo siento tanto, si quieres puedo llevarme tu traje para lavarlo en mi casa y mañana te lo traeré. No sé muy bien cómo se supone que se lavan esta clase de telas, pero creo que puedo aprender, en serio, lo siento muc-

Nick cortó el parloteo de Harry.

-Harry, hey, mírame, no es nada en serio, es sólo leche. Pero si tanto quieres hacer algo por componer este pequeño inconveniente, me gustaría mucho que aceptarás acompañarme a una cena… ¿Qué te parece?.-

(…)

19:03 p.m

Revolvió con parsimonia el café caliente y luego dejó la pequeña cuchara a un lado, para llevar la taza con la candente bebida hasta sus labios. Sorbió, y soltó un largo suspiro placentero.

-Matrimonio.-

Declaró con firmeza dejando la taza sobre la mesa, y Louis y Liam enseguida lo observaron con ceños fruncidos, semblantes confundidos, y extrañados, ambos también dejando a un lado sus tazas de café.

El cielo que cubría a la portentosa ciudad de Nottingham estaba coloreado de celeste, violeta, y azul, haciendo que todo en su entorno se tornara aún más frío con aquella gama gélida reinante. Los últimos rayos del astro rey ya habían dejado de alumbrar los picos más altos de los edificios hace ya varios minutos detrás, y ahora sólo un frío inusual de primavera corría a variadas direcciones, haciendo tiritar a cualquier persona que se cruzara en el camino.

Los tres amigos estaban situados en una mesa en la vereda de una pequeña y pintoresca tienda de café, disfrutando de sus bebidas mientras mantenían una no muy fluida charla respecto a la situación por la que atravesaba el joven castaño de ojos azules.

Zayn carraspeó, y continuó explicando.

-El matrimonio es la única solución a esto.-

Volvió a mencionar aquella palabra que en el léxico de Louis estaba eludida, y el ojiazul sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Matrimonio. Jamás había siquiera evaluado aquella idea respecto a su relación con Harry. Pensó que no hacía falta aquello, ellos ya convivían bajo un mismo techo hace años, ya tenían hijos, y se amaban incondicionalmente, ¿De qué serviría estar unidos legalmente para la sociedad? Ellos no necesitaban un pedazo de papel que corroborara que estaban unidos. Pero Louis no pudo ignorar aquella sensación cálida que apareció en su pecho instantáneamente cuando aquella palabra se escurrió de los labios de su amigo.

Liam apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó levemente hacía adelante.

-¿A qué te refieres con que es la única solución…? Harry necesita que Louis regrese a casa con un buen perdón, necesita pruebas de que Louis en serio está arrepentido de todas las cosas que hizo, no una propuesta de matrimonio, santo cielo.-

Louis sólo los observó callado y expectante, sorbiendo de su café con lentitud, sintiéndose pequeño en aquel asiento.

Zayn tan sólo sonrió a las palabras de Liam.

-Liam, Liam, Liam, mi bello e ingenuo Liam. - Se inclinó para acariciarle el brazo a su pareja, con rastros de clemencia, a lo que el ojimiel sólo respondió con una mirada entrecerrada y fastidiada. - Harry es de esos chicos cursis y románticos, tú sabes, de esos que si les regalas un caja de chocolates te perdonan sin rodeos. Pero Louis no puede hacer eso, lo que hizo fue muy de escoria repugnante para ser perdonado sólo por una mísera caja de chocolates, sabes a lo que me refiero, dijo muchas cosas feas que ni siquiera la más mierda de las personas tiene el descaro de decir.-

Ésta vez fue Louis quién le envió una furtiva mirada por aquel comentario recibido, y Zayn se apresuró a llegar al punto.

-A lo que voy es que de seguro amará verte arrodillado frente a él con un anillo reluciente y costoso, imagínate la escena. - El morocho se acercó a Louis y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo. - Tú llegas en un traje negro de sorpresa a la casa, Liam se encarga de llevar a la princesa a algún lugar en dónde quede oculto por unos momentos mientras yo me ocupo de hacer unas rápidas acomodadas a su patio, ya sabes, algunas serpentinas y flores, y luego preparo a los niños, y cuando Harry salga te verá a ti en traje negro, bien peinado, zapatos bien lustrados, esperando por él en una escena de ensueño, imagínalo amigo.-

Zayn observaba al cielo a un punto fijo imaginario con mirada perdida y extasiada, como si allí arriba se estuviese reproduciendo el futuro perfecto que él narraba, y Louis lo observó con discrepancia, tratando de también imaginar aquello, aunque fuese algo difícil de hacer. Él no creía que una propuesta de matrimonio fuese lo más conveniente para solventar la situación por la cual estaban atravesando. Más el morocho hizo caso omiso a su semblante de desacuerdo y continuó con su utópico parloteo.

-Tú luego le dices unas cuántas palabras, le dices que lo sientes, que lo amas y todas esas cursilerías y frases hechas que lo tendrán bajo tu merced, y asunto arreglado amigo, la princesa regresará a su príncipe, y ahora será todo de tu propiedad, legalmente, y tendrá un anillo que ratificará aquello. ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no es mi idea una genialidad?.-

Zayn se separó del agarre que le sostenía a su amigo por el hombro y pintó una mueca altanera, como si lo que hubiese sugerido fuese la mejor de las soluciones.

-Santo dios…- Liam se palmeó la frente.

No podía creer el niñato que tenía como pareja.

No obstante, Louis parecía estar evaluando todo aquello. Por muy disparatada y desorbitada que hubiese sido la idea aportada por su morocho amigo, no podía disentir en que tenía sus ápices favorables. Quizás la idea de un matrimonio no fuese tan mala. Si eso ayudaría en que Harry volviese a recobrar todo el amor que había perdido por él aquel día de lluvia, él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Imaginó a Harry con un velo de tul y flores en su cabeza y una leve sonrisa se gestó en su rostro sin que se diese cuenta, entonces Liam lo observó perplejo.

-¿Tú no estarás evaluando todas las cosas que te acaba de decir este idiota, no? Louis dime que esta absurda idea no te pareció buena.- Inquirió casi alarmado Liam, observando el rostro de su amigo. Louis parecía casi ido, como si estuviese en algún mundo paralelo en el cual se estaban reproduciendo todos los hechos que Zayn había relatado.

-Matrimonio…- Susurró, con su vista azul brillante fija en un punto lejano de tiendas, entonces Liam rodó los ojos y volvió a palmearse la frente. Si es que existía una persona más ilusa e idiota que su pareja de largas pestañas, ese era Louis. Uno sugería cosas alocadas, y él otro sin pensarlo le seguía el juego.

-Dios, ¿no entienden que Harry no necesita un anillo brillante ni una propuesta de matrimonio?, él necesita un perdón, necesita hechos que hagan que vuelva a confiar en ti, ¡Louis! ¿Acaso ustedes dos creen que el chico se dejara comprar por un par de cosas materiales? ¿Creen en serio que una propuesta de casamiento arreglara mágicamente todas las atrocidades hechas?.-

-Quizás debas también pensar en una luna de miel, tú sabes, puedes dejarnos a nosotros los niños que Liam estará encantado de cuidar de ellos nuevamente. - Zayn pasó como si nada de las palabras del ojimiel y éste estuvo tentado de levantarse y chocarle la cabeza a ambos de los muchachos que lo acompañaban en la mesa. No podía creer cuán lejos su obstinación podía llegar. Más de veinte años ambos y aún parecían unos críos con conocimiento nulo de la vida, pensó para sus adentros el ojimiel.

-O pueden llevarlos al viaje con ustedes - Prosiguió Zayn. - dudo mucho que Harry quiera pasar tanto tiempo alejado de sus “bebitos” - Hizo comillas en el aire. - Liam y yo podemos regalarles los pasajes, o la estadía en el hotel que ustedes elijan, ¿Verdad, Li?.-

Liam le regaló una mirada de pocos amigos a su novio por haber sido ignorado anteriormente, y se abstuvo a responder, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacía otra dirección.

-Oh vamos, no te hagas el ofendido, sé que esa cara de niño haciendo berrinche se te irá en la noche cuando me veas completamente desnudo, atado en la cama sólo para ti, hee.-

Liam no pudo evitar soltar una risa, y se reprendió internamente por haber dejado que el morocho quebrara tan fácilmente con su improvisado toque de mutismo.

Finalmente, cedió.

-De acuerdo, bien, los ayudaré, pero que quede claro que yo no estoy para nada de acuerdo con todo esto ¿Bien?.-

Pero eso era todo lo que Louis y Zayn necesitaban escuchar. El sólo saber que tenían el apoyo del integrante con más cerebro de los tres era más que suficiente para sentirse en disposición de comenzar a poner en marcha los preparativos para el plan.

-Entonces brindemos por los futuros novios.-

Zayn alzó su taza de café semi-vacía, y Louis copió su acción. Liam fue el último en alzar su taza, de forma desdeñosa e inapetente. No podía creer que estuviesen brindando por un plan tan burdo y malpensado tomándolo como si fuese una gran invención que solucionaría absolutamente todo.

Los tres chicos chocaron sus tazas en al aire y el ruido de las porcelanas de los objetos colisionando resonó en el aire. Louis sonrió mientras sorbía la bebida, y observaba a Liam y Zayn hacer lo mismo.

Loco, disparatado e improvisto, pero él esperaba que ese plan funcionara.

(…)

20:08 p.m.

No era una cita. Por supuesto que no. ¿Pero acaso salir a un restaurante de lujo, solos ambos, en una noche, no era clasificado como una cita? Harry quería creer que no. Quería convencerse de que los amigos también podían tener ese tipo de salidas.

Resopló el aire que le chocaba de frente.

Se estaba engañando a sí mismo y de qué manera, sabía perfectamente que cuando Nick le ofreció ir a aquel sitio había de todos menos propósito de fortalecer una amistad y tan sólo tener una bonita velada como amigos. Él era consciente de las miradas “disimuladas” que le enviaba el morocho, que lo hacían sonrojar de una manera descomunal, pero lo hacían sentir bonito, apreciado, y querido. Y de alguna manera quería que jamás apartase la vista de encima suyo.

Continuó pedaleando y pensando, y casi se mete entre los pastizales por estar divagando en su mente con cosas que, definitivamente, no deberían estar si quiera surcando en sus adentros. El joven de rizos era consciente de ello. Tenía tres razones relevantes y monumentales para no estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, y lo sabía, más no podía hacer nada para detener ese impulso de querer estar todo el tiempo a un lado del morocho. Quizás era puro despecho. Harry no lo sabía con certeza, pero cuando alguien te desvalora y desprecia tu amor ofrecido, y luego se te presenta la oportunidad de estar junto a alguien que de verdad te aprecia, aún y con hijos, es imposible poder ignorar tan descollante casualidad. Y Harry se sentía aborrecible por el sólo hecho de sentir.

-Paa…pa…papa…pa…pa…-

Romeo tarareaba suavemente en el asiento detrás de Harry, con una palabra que el ojiverde encontró nada oportuna.

El infante movía sus piesitos que se encontraban bastante lejos del suelo en movimiento debajo de ellos, mientras aferraba las prendas de su padre para sentir su calor y presencia. Harry soltó un suspiro.

-¿Extrañas a papá, Romeo?-

Cuestionó en un tono condescendiente.

Éste le asintió, y luego articuló un débil “si”.

-Papá volverá pronto.-

Informó el rizado, y ninguno volvió a hablar por lo restante del trayecto de regreso a casa.

Al arribar al hogar, lo primero que olfateó Harry fue olor a quemado, y éste salía específicamente de las ventanas de su casa. A pesar de que quizás él era uno de los seres humanos más positivos de toda Inglaterra, no pudo evitar pensar lo peor. Se bajó con celeridad de la bicicleta y tomó a Romeo en brazos para caminar a paso presuroso hasta la entrada de su casa. A penas abrió la puerta con rapidez descomunal, una cabellera rubia surcó frente a ellos a toda velocidad, utilizando sólo bóxers blancos, y haciendo sonar las plantas de sus pies contra el suelo de parquet.

-¡SE NOS QUEMAN LOS PANES, MIERDA!-

Niall abrió el horno y otra oleada de humo negro salió de allí al mismo tiempo en que el blondo sacaba la bandeja con extrañas masas amorfas que, Harry dedujo, serían sus “panes”.

El rubio colocó la bandeja caliente encima de la mesada y observó el estado de sus creaciones, luego se percató de la presencia de Harry en la entrada y le sonrió.

-Hey Harry, llegaste.-

Sonrió y abatió su mano en el aire, y Harry lo miró de arriba hacía abajo con expresión estupefacta.

-¿¡Qué haces en bóxers, Niall, santo cielo?! ¡¡¡Estás en una casa de familia, con una niña pequeña!!!.-

Chilló con exaltación, y sólo allí Loretta apareció en la escena, atraída por la voz de su papá de rizos. La niña estaba completamente sucia y despeinada, y corrió hacía Harry para abrazarle una pierna con fervor y alegría.

-¡PAPI!.-

Exclamó, y Harry sintió cierto alivio de al menos encontrar a su hija en una sola pieza, sana y salva. Se inclinó para plantarle un beso en sus cabellos y ésta sonrió complacida.

-¿Te has portado bien con tío Niall, no le sacaste canas verdes, verdad?-

La blonda negó.

-Me he portado bien y lo he dejado mirar tele todo el día. Le pedí que me hiciera un sándwich de queso pero no había pan, así que decidió él hacer para nosotros, ¡Tío Niall es el mejor tío del mundo!-

Habló rápidamente y casi como programada para decir aquello, y Harry observó a Niall con suspicacia.

-¿Acaso has sobornado a mi hija para que dijese tal cosa, Horan?-

Niall movió su mano en el aire y soltó una aireada risa.

-¿Cómo crees eso de mi, Styles? Mira, prueba un poco de mi pan, para que luego no digas que no hago cosas productivas para ayudarte.-

El rubio ofreció un pedazo de pan al rizado, y éste lo observo detenidamente antes de tomarlo. Tenía un color que los panes normalmente no tienen, y su forma amorfa no lo hacía nada apetecible a la vista, pero Harry igualmente lo tomó por cortesía, a su amigo todo aquello le había costado trabajo y sería muy desconsiderado no aceptarlo.

Dio un pequeño mordisco, ignorando el olor putrefacto, y sus dientes casi se rompen ante tal consistencia.

-¡OW! ¡Mis dientes!. - Soltó un gemido adolorido y aferró con sus dedos sus dientes frontales. De milagro ninguno se había quebrado. - ¿Estás tratando de vengarte rompiendo mis dientes por haberte dejado de niñera? ¿Con qué rayos has cocinado esos panes?-

-Eres un dramático de primera, no exageres, dame eso.- Niall arrebató el pan que sostenía el rizado y le dio un mordisco. Comenzó a masticar lentamente, batallando con conservar un semblante relajado para no hacer quedar mal a su propia obra, aunque en su boca estuviese sintiendo que masticaba piedra caliza pura.

-¿Ves? No está tan mal, se puede masticar normalmente. -

-Traga.- Acotó el rizado, y Niall lo quedó observando con indiferencia, tratando de masticar todo lo posible para poder tragar, más no pudo hacer aquello cuando su boca escupió todo el pan sobre la mesada.

-Okey, bien, no es el mejor pan del mundo pero lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿o no? Además, mira el lado positivo, no necesitarás comprar armas para la situación de inseguridad en estos tiempos, puedes ir a trabajar con uno de mis panes en el bolsillo y si intentan asaltarte les arrojas con el pan, ¿He?.-

-Ve a ponerte un par de pantalones ¿Quieres? y cuida de Romeo y Loretta mientras yo limpio este desastre aquí.-

El rubio tomó al pequeño ojiazul de las manos de su amigo y se retiró resignado. Harry se dispuso a limpiar con toda la harina desparramada por el suelo de su casa. Paciencia, paciencia, paciencia, se repitió a si mismo tres veces y luego soltó un último suspiro.


	11. La historia alterna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que me habían hecho daño antes, pero nadie nunca me ha dejado así de adolorido. Tus palabras cortaron más profundas que un cuchillo, ahora necesito a alguien que me respire de nuevo a la vida. Tengo la sensación de que me estoy hundiendo, pero se que voy a salir con vida si renuncio a llamarte “mi amor”. Seguir adelante. Me observaste sangrar hasta que no pude respirar. Estoy temblando, cayendo en mis rodillas, y ahora que estoy sin tus besos, voy a necesitar puntos de sutura. Estoy tropezando conmigo mismo, estoy adolorido implorando que vengas a ayudarme, y ahora que estoy sin tus besos, voy a necesitar puntos de sutura. -Stitches / Shawn Mendes.

_“No lo culpo por haberse hundido tan rápido en la profundidad de ese mar verde que se oculta en tu mirada, la inocencia de tu sonrisa, lo envolvente de tu bondad, o ese don tan tuyo de ser indecorosamente angelical aún en lo libidinoso, y es que cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiese arrojado a su raciocinio por la borda por tener un poco de ti.”_

 

 

La mañana había nacido templada aquel día, con rayos solares débiles pero lo suficientemente tibios como para afirmarle a cualquier persona que los recibiese que, notablemente, estaban en la estación de las flores. La aguja pequeña del reloj estaba a un paso de arribar al once, y en el basto campo verde y desolado de Green Valley reinaba la calma. Quién fuese  que hubiese pasado por allí en esos momentos hubiese sido abolido de su paz por aquel grito de tamaña resonancia. Aquel grito hubiese hecho creer a cualquiera que una pequeña niña estaba siendo asesinada de la manera más brutal, y es que Loretta chillaba a todo pulmón como si estuviese siendo apuñalada por mal vivientes.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Volvió a protestar con desesperación y congoja, mientras forzaba el agarre al pantalón negro ajustado de su padre. - ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS, LLÉVAME CONTIGO PAPI, PERO NO ME DEJES AQUÍ CON TÍO NIALL! ¡ÉL NO ME HACE DE COMER, Y NO JUEGA CONMIGO, ADEMÁS NO ES GRACIOSO CUANDO HAGO TRAVESURAS Y NO HAY NADIE QUE ME CASTIGUE POR HACERLAS!-

Harry soltó un suspiro extenuado, y detuvo su vano caminar dificultoso hacía la puerta, para observar a la niña pegada firmemente a su extremidad como si fuese un koala. Acomodó a Romeo en su cintura y aspiró profundo antes de hablarle a la niña.

-Son sólo unas pocas horas Loretta, te traeré dulces si te comportas bien y ambos comeremos mirando Peppa pig cuando regrese, ¿De acuerdo?.-

El rizado trató de convencerla con su tono de voz más condescendiente y suave, pero el ceño fruncido de la blonda y sus ojos suplicantes le informaban que, a la pequeña, aquel insulso y mendigo soborno no le bastaba para convencerla de pasar su tarde junto a su haragán tío. Loretta se mantenía firme en su posición.

-Papi por favor, ¡Te prometo que me portaré bien, no te provocaré dolores de cabeza y si quieres no hablo, por favor, por favor, papi!-

Harry soltó otro suspiro de cansancio y alzó su mirada para observar a Niall, en busca de algo ayuda, que éste dijese algo que aportase a la niña a creer que si se quedaba en casa, ese día sería uno genial. Más Niall ni siquiera los estaba observando, y parecía ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a pocos pasos de su cuerpo. El rubio estaba tendido como todo un sin vida sobre el sofá, allí en dónde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo desde que había llegado. Miraba algún capítulo repetido de Los Simpsons y un plato de tostadas con miel reposaba sobre su regazo.

-Niall. - Llamó  el ojiverde, y sólo allí el chico de ojos azules giró su rostro a observarlo con la expresión más nula que pudo haber encontrado. - ¡Dí algo, ayúdame aquí!.-

Harry señaló con sus ojos a la niña prendida a su pierna, y luego observó nuevamente a Niall, con semblante suplicante y desesperado por algún comentario u acotación auxiliadora que le permitiera irse al trabajo de una vez por todas.

-Loretta tiene razón, deberías llevártela.- Espetó Niall mientras volvía su vista a la programación de las once del mediodía. - Ayer fue sólo pura suerte de principiante el que no incendiara la casa, pero no creo que hoy corra con esa misma fortuna. Quizás hoy cuando regreses la encuentres flotando en el arroyo de aquí cerca, o sin sus dos brazos. Deberías llevártela por el bien de todos.-

Acotó con despreocupación, mordiendo luego una de sus tostadas y haciendo un pequeño ruido crujiente que molestó un poco a Harry. Éste sintió un súbito impulso de arrojarle con el florero que tenía su lado por haber aportado aquel comentario que no lo auxiliaba en absoluto. El rizado se limitó a rodar los ojos, y luego frunció sus labios.

-Tú sólo quieres deshacerte de preocupaciones que no estorben en tu fomentación del ocio. -

Replicó, y Niall hizo un leve quejido que apenas fue perceptible para todos, para luego continuar comiendo.

-Como no entendí ni mierdas lo que acabas de decir, con tu léxico de viejo de cincuenta años, sólo diré que si.-

Los ojos verdes volvieron a rodar, al mismo tiempo en que de su boca escapaba un suspiro cargado de resignación. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos suspiros había soltado desde que Niall había arribado a su hogar. El rubio parecía haberse traído consigo incontables trabajos extras que no hacían más que exprimirle los soplidos, uno tras otro, como una catarata interminable de agobios.

-Okey, bien. - Soltó rendido y observó a la niña aún aferrada a su pierna. Ésta esperaba con mirada esperanzada por una decisión. Sus orbes castaños miraron a su padre suplicante, aguardando por su palabra que no tardó en llegar. - Te llevaré, pero espero que te comportes bien, ¿De acuerdo? Ve a colocarte tus zapatos que ya estamos llegando tarde.-

La niña no esperó a que su padre le volviese a repetir sus palabras para salir corriendo desesperada con una sonrisa victoriosa directo a su cuarto.

Apenas segundos después, Loretta salió de allí dando tumbos en un pie mientras intentaba colocarse el zapato en el otro, procurando apurarse lo más que podía para que su padre no cambiase de opinión respecto a llevarla consigo, y se retractase.

La niña salió con gran velocidad hacía afuera en busca de la bicicleta, y Harry quedó en el umbral de la puerta unos instantes antes de cerrar.

-Hay fideos de anoche en la heladera, Niall, estoy seguro de que no querrás cocinar tampoco hoy. -El blondo no se giró a observarlo, y tan sólo le hizo un vago y rápido ademán con la mano, el cual Harry interpretó como un _“bien, ya vete y déjame ver tele tranquilo”_. El ojiverde suspiró nuevamente y cambió su equilibrio a la pierna derecha. - Okey, nos vemos luego entonces. Ten un lindo día, Ni.-

-Igualmente, oh y saludos a tu amiguito el abogado ricachón-

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y no precisamente por aquel conjunto de palabras que su amigo había elegido para denominar a Nick.

A diferencia de la temperatura algo fría que se sentía dentro de la casa, afuera, el panorama era muy diferente. La temperatura era cálida, afable y amena al cuerpo, como un día tradicional de Primavera. Como un abrazo del astro rey que te obligaba a recibirlo. No había rastros de nubes en el cielo, y sólo se apreciaba un interminable océano sideral en lo alto, aclarado por los rayos suaves de la estrella céntrica del sistema solar.

Harry aspiró hondo el aire puro, y se colocó de pie en la bicicleta en movimiento cerrando sus ojos para sólo sentir. Amaba hacer aquello, era como estar volando sin despegarse de la tierra. Era una sensación de libertad absoluta. Sin darse cuenta se encontró sonriéndole a la nada. Quizás era  todo una mezcla de factores que habían hecho que hoy su humor fuese del más brillante pese al mal momento que había ocurrido en la casa. Quizás era el cielo azul profundo que los cubría protectoramente, quizás la amena temperatura, la fresca brisa que chocaba en su rostro y acarreaba aromas de las recientes florecidas azucenas, o quizás eran los acogedores rayos tibios que traían consigo memorias pasadas de situaciones ya vividas. Debía ser Primavera y sus paisajes pintorescos, pensó para sus adentros, o quizás era la primavera que estaba floreciendo en sus adentros, muy en el interior de su pecho. Aquella primavera espontánea que florecía cada vez que sabía que volvería a ver al moreno. Y por incontable vez, Harry se sintió culpable por el simple hecho de sentir, más no obstante, él continuó sonriendo pese a la culpa que parecía ser tempestad en su improvisada primavera interior.

-Papá.-

La voz de Loretta irrumpió en sus pensamientos gratos y relajados, pero Harry mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, allí parado, dejando que la bicicleta fuese empujada únicamente por el impulso de sus anteriores pedaleos. Viajando en contra de la suave brisa.

-¿Mhm?- Murmuró con su imborrable sonrisa, sintiendo a sus rizos bailar por el viento detrás de su cabeza.

-Estamos por chocar contra un árbol.-

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente con exaltación ante las palabras de su hija, y un grito casi femenino abandonó su boca al mismo tiempo en que lograba torcer el manubrio para evitar chocar contra aquel gigante sauce llorón que parecía haber nacido mágicamente en su ruta.  Loretta y Romeo echaron a reír divertidos por aquel brusco viraje que los hizo dar un sacudón en sus asientos, y también por aquel grito de niña que había soltado su padre de rizos.

-Por dios, eso…eso estuvo cerca.- Replicó el rizado sin el aliento que el pavor le había arrebatado. Llevó una mano a su pecho y sintió cómo su corazón se había acelerado por el susto. Se relajó un poco de su tensión al oír las carcajadas sonoras de sus dos hijos sentados tras suyo. No pudo evitar unírseles.

-¡Ota vez, ota vez!-

Pidió Romeo, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo entre aniñadas risillas, las cuales no podía detener ni controlar.

-Sus deseos son órdenes señor. Tripulación, ¡Abróchense bien los cinturones que el avión está por atravesar zona de turbulencia!.-

Harry se desvió del camino que transitaba, ahora por voluntad y no por un descuido, y se adentró en unos pastizales altos que ocultaban notoriamente ambas de las llantas finas de la bicicleta. Entonces ésta comenzó a dar tumbos por la irregularidad del terreno invadido por piedras de todos los tamaños, generándole bruscos movimientos a los tres, y robándoles sonrisas a los infantes que encontraban aquello como lo más divertido del mundo. Harry sonrió mientras trataba de mantener firme el manubrio mientras la bicicleta se hacía paso por el sendero rocoso y atestado de flora diversa. Loretta y Romeo reían con júbilo, como si alguien los estuviese atacando a cosquillas, y sus sonrisas infantiles e inocentes opacaban descollantemente la melodía jocosa que las aves manifestaban. Harry se sintió pleno y feliz.

No importa si había tempestad en la culpa, pensó para sus adentros, él aprendería a sonreír bajo la lluvia…

**(…)**

Los negocios comenzaron a abundar en sus campos visuales, reemplazando el verde brillante y recién nacido por construcciones pintorescas de cemento. Cada vez más lo invadían y Harry supo que ya estaban por llegar. Se sonrió a sí mismo cuando aquella repentina sensación volvió a colarse en su estómago de improvisto.

Aceleró su pedaleo, y dejó que la brisa calma pero refrescante de primavera le removiera sus cabellos a su antojo, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

El estudio jurídico de Nick apareció por entre demás locales, y la sonrisa del rizado se volvió más radiante y ancha. Estacionó la bicicleta en la vereda, y desabrochó el cinturón de las sillas de sus hijos. Tomó ambas de sus pequeñas manos,  y entró con ellos, saludando con esmero y emoción, feliz de volver a ver al morocho, e intentando disimular un poco aquella sonrisa que por poco le quiebra las mejillas.

-¡Buenos días!-

Soltó con recocijo, mientras cerraba la puerta y observaba a Nick en su escritorio, rodeando de pilas papeles que lo hacían ver como insignificante. Éste estaba escribiendo en algunos papeles con rapidez, casi como si alguien le estuviese apresurando por aquello. Su mirada se levantó apenas por unos segundos, en dónde le regaló una sonrisa al rizado, y luego observó que la presencia de la niña estaba nuevamente por allí y le sonrió.

-Hey, buenos días Harry. Veo que ha vuelto Loretta, me alegra saber eso porque hoy tenía preparado algunos planes y sería una lástima si ella no estaba para compartirlos junto a nosotros.-

El ojiverde frunció el ceño algo extrañado, y luego observo cómo el hombre se levantaba de su escritorio y caminaba hacía él.

-Esperenme afuera que un minuto estaré con ustedes, ¿bien?.-

Harry asintió vacilante, con semblante dubitativo, no entendiendo qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Nick, pero decidió obedecer sin chistar. Salió nuevamente hacía afuera con sus hijos y quedó recostado contra la vidriera, cuestionándose internamente qué estaba sucediendo o qué sucedería. ¿Planes? ¿Qué clase de planes tenía Nick preparados? Harry no sabía qué pensar, y tan sólo se mantuvo aguardando, mordiendo la delicada piel de su labio con intriga.

-¿Por que Nick quiere que lo esperemos aquí? ¿No trabajarás más con él papi? T-te…¿Te despedirá?.-

La blonda preguntó curiosa y algo preocupada, porque si bien conocía de pocos días a aquel sujeto, Nick le caía de maravillas y sabía que exactamente lo mismo pensaban Romeo y su papá acerca de él.

Harry quedó observando a su hija, digiriendo sus preguntas. Si es que Nick lo despedía él no estaba seguro de qué es lo que haría. Quedaría sin trabajo, sin sustento para sus niños, y lo que era peor, quedaría privado de volver a experimentar la repentina primavera que florecía cada vez que Nick lo observaba, o le dirigía una palabra. Eso sería terrible.

Antes de que tuviese siquiera tiempo de alterarse por pensar en aquella posibilidad de los hechos, la puerta del estudio jurídicio se abrió y de allí salió un Nick completamente cambiado. Un Nick que Harry jamás había visto. O al menos un ápice de el moreno que jamás había salido a la luz. El hombre no vestía sus costosos trajes negros, aquellos de los que Harry estaba seguro valían más que su jodida existencia. Nick utilizaba una bermuda de jean viejo, y una playera rosa también de aquella gama gastada que parecía haber estado guardada en su clóset por años. Harry arqueó una ceja un tanto divertido ante la vista que sus ojos apreciaban. Jamás hubiese imaginado que algún día iba a tener la oportunidad de ver al morocho en su faceta de hombre de hogar común y corriente. Era, en cierta forma, agradable verlo de aquel modo.

-El día de hoy está realmente estupendo ¿No crees?, y pensé que sería un verdadero desperdicio si lo ocupamos estando encerrados atendiendo casos de gente con problemas en los cuales también nos hundiremos, así que decidí que hoy iríamos al parque a pasar lo restante del día allí, ¿Qué les parece? Oh y no se preocupen que los gastos de comida que compraremos irán todos por mi cuenta.-

Nick sonrió con amabilidad mientras llaveaba la puerta de su local, y luego se giraba a observar a Harry con ambas de sus manos en su cintura, aguardando por una respuesta  del menor. Éste aún pintaba una pequeña sonrisa, y lo observaba con algo en sus ojos que Nick no pudo comprender. Quedaron entrelazando sus miradas por unos instantes, sólo sonriéndose.

-¡PARQUE! ¡SÍ, IREMOS AL PARQUE, ROMEO!.-

Loretta fue la culpable de romper aquella pequeña burbuja que se había formado a causa de las miradas que Nick y Harry sostenían. La niña blonda tomó a su hermanito menor y lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que éste despegara sólo escasos centímetros sus plantas del pie del cemento de la vereda. Romeo le devolvió el abrazo con sus cortos brazitos.

-¡PADQUE!.-

Soltó con alegría, y Harry los observó tener su mini festejo de niños para luego volver a sonreír y mirar a Nick.

-De acuerdo, vayamos al parque.-

**(…)**

-¡PAPI, PAPI MIRA LO QUE PUEDO HACER, MIRA!-

Loretta se colgaba como un pequeño mono de algunos juegos que habían allí, unos con formas de casillas y con puentes colgantes de colores hechos a base de madera. Romeo la observaba desde abajo con admiración, deseando él también poder tener brazos y piernas lo suficientemente largas para poder subir a aquel juego de niños más grandes.

-¡Ten cuidado, por Dios, Loretta, no hagas eso!.-

Exclamó con preocupación el rizado, y Nick soltó una baja aireada risa.

Harry observaba a sus dos hijos con mirada alerta desde un poco más lejos, en un banco de mármol que quedaba fuera del rectángulo relleno de arena en dónde se encontraban los juegos infantiles. Nick soltó otra suave risa al ver el semblante de mujer en estado de histeria que pintaba Harry en cada una de sus facciones. Era como si estuviese a un paso de tener algún ataque cardíaco.

-Deja que la niña se divierta, es una niña. Las heridas son lecciones de vida, debemos dejar que se lastimen, caigan e incluso que lloren.-

Articuló el morocho a un lado suyo, y el ojiverde lo observó con mirada que informaba a gritos que él no estaba de acuerdo para nada con aquello. Desconformidad se encontraba hasta en aquel mni puchero que había aparecido en sus labios rosados. A él no le agradaba la idea de dejar que su hija se lastimara si es que él podía hacer algo por detenerla. Más Harry no dijo nada, y volvió a llevar su mirada un tanto más relajada a Loretta actuando como un verdadero primate en los juegos vacíos de niños.

-Veras, tengo una teoría. - Comenzó Nick, y los ojos verdes volvieron a posarse sobre él con suma atención. Nick contemplaba a Loretta y Romeo, éstos ahora jugando en los columpios. Harry dejó que sus ojos se paseasen por el perfil del hombre sentado a su lado.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y en qué consiste?.-

Cuestionó curioso, descansando su espalda en el frío material de mármol del banco. Nick copió su acción.

-Si un niño se cae es la preocupación de los padres lo que lo hacen llorar.-

Harry frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo aquella extraña teoría, y acto seguido volvió a posar su vista al frente. Loretta ahora empujaba por la espalda a Romeo sentado en un columpio, buscando que el niño tomase impulso para hamacarse.

-¿No entiendo…?.- Habló por lo bajo, y justo en ese momento Romeo cayó del columpio de barriga al suelo de arena, y Harry inmediatamente se irguió de su asiento para ir en busca de él. Pero Nick lo tomó de sus prendas con firmeza, frenándolo, y le negó con la cabeza. Harry quiso palmearle la mano para que lo soltase, pero se abstuvo.  Sólo se limitó a observar a su retoño echado en el suelo, a un paso de las lágrimas, sintiéndose impotente.

-¡Hey Romeo, no ha pasado nada! ¡Vamos, levántate y sigue jugando que la tarde se pasa rápido y en casa ya no podrás disfrutar de los juegos!-

Habló en lo alto el morocho, mirando a el niño tumbado en el suelo con labios temblequeantes y ojos anegados amenazantes de que rompería en llanto. Harry observó expectante a su hijo. No creía que las palabras de Nick funcionasen, porque Romeo siempre buscaba de sus brazos o los de Louis para poder cesar el llanto, pero para su sorpresa, Romeo se irguió del suelo como un pequeño oso bebé y sacudió sus pantalones llenos de arena para continuar jugando de lo más normal.

Harry frunció el ceño desconcertado y lentamente volvió a sentarse en el banco de mármol a un lado de un Nick cruzado de piernas.

-¿C-cómo hiciste eso? Él jamás continua jugando luego de lastimarse, siempre quiere que yo o que Lou- Frena en seco su hablar al darse cuenta de que aquel nombre casi se le escurre de los labios por segunda vez frente a Nick. -que yo o que Loretta besemos su herida para hacerlo sentir mejor…-

Nick sólo sonrió y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Es simple, como te dije, es la preocupación de los padres lo que los hace llorar. Si ellos se caen hay un momento en dónde quedan quietos asimilando qué es lo que ha pasado, y es ahí en dónde el 95% de los padres se altera y corre hacía ellos en plan “¡Oh Dios, mi bebé, te has lastimado!” - Nick hizo una voz chillona, imitando la voz de una madre sobre-protectora, y Harry soltó una risa corta y suave. - Y es ahí en dónde ellos creen que se están muriendo o algo por el estilo, al ver que sus padres se desesperan de tal modo. Pero si actúas como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si una caída no fuese nada por lo que llorar, a menos de que hayan serias heridas, entonces el niño no llorará y continuará con sus juegos de lo más normal. -

El rizado entonce queda observando el rostro del hombre por unos minutos, pensando y reflexionando sobre cada una de sus palabras. Nick parecía tener mucho conocimiento acerca de los niños. Quizás si era cierto, quizás él debía dejar que sus hijos se divirtieran, se lastimaran, se rieran, lloraran, se ensuciaran, y demás. Quizás era muy sobreprotector y nunca nadie se lo había dicho.

-La verdad seca la lengua y nubla el cerebro, eh…- Comentó el morocho con histrionismo, rompiendo la pequeña burbuja en la cual Harry se sumía hace cortos dos minutos.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpa, y luego baja la vista a sus manos reposando sobre su regazo.- Quizás si soy un poco sobre protector con ellos, pero es sólo que no quiero que nada malo les ocurra, si yo puedo estar aquí para protegerlos y cuidarlos de todo mal, al menos mientras sean niños, entonces lo haré. Sé lo que se siente sufrir a edad temprana, y realmente no quiero que ellos atraviesen por lo mismo…-

Entonces la atmósfera se tornó con aires de incertidumbre, y rastros de inquisición que nacieron en Nick apenas el muchachito menor acabó de decir aquellas palabras cargadas de aflicción respecto a su pasado. Envolvieron al morocho en un manto de preguntas que él no sabía si eran apropiadas de liberar, pero comenzaron a picar en él por ser liberadas. ¿Debería preguntarle a Harry acerca de su niñez? ¿Debía tocar tan delicado tema que parecía afectarlo?

No. Decidió que no. Que no era el momento, la situación ni el lugar para aquello. Quizás le preguntaría por ello en la salida que ambos tendrían. Quizás.

Ambos quedaron sólo observando a los niños jugar con sonrisas intactas y pulcras en sus rostros, y Nick decide sacar a relucir aquel tema.

-¿Vendrás mañana, verdad?.- Comentó con un tono más bajo y calmo, sólo para que Harry sea el receptor. Los ojos verdes se posan sobre aquel rostro con minúsculas arrugas, y sólo quedan sosteniendo la mirada castaña.

Nick entonces decide acotar algo más.

-Decidí que sería mejor si tenemos un almuerzo en vez de una cena ¿Qué piensas? Una cena puede hacer que distorsiones mis intenciones, el que sea de noche, le da un aspecto más de…de cita.- Harry sólo permaneció en silencio, observando al hombre hablar. - Así que pensé que un almuerzo sería mejor, a la luz del día, en algún restaurante común, compartiendo pizzas y algo de vino como sólo amigos, ¿Qué dices?.-

El rizado mantiene el mutismo por unos segundos más, antes de que la mirada de Nick cayera a una de desilusión, intuyendo que el menor no aceptaría debido a su prolongado silencio.

-Me encantaría, claro. ¿A qué hora?.-

Y la sonrisa del hombre vuelve a aparecer, ahora con una pizca de más luminosidad y alegría que eran sumamente evidentes.

-No lo sé, ¿A las doce te parece bien?.-

Harry asiente con una sonrisa.

-Más que bien.-

Y la primavera espontánea volvió a colmarle de flores los pulmones.

**(…)**

**14:20 p.m.**

Llaveó la puerta del departamento y luego la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de jean oscuro, procurando que estuviese bien al fondo así no corría con la desdicha de perderla. No le sorprendería en absoluto si es que eso ocurriese de igual forma, esos últimos días se había confirmado a sí mismo que él parecía ser un imán de desgracias atroces.

Louis caminó por el lustroso y brilloso pasillo de departamento, cruzando puertas de cuartos ajenos con número variados, y luego descendió por las escaleras rumbo a la salida.

Aún no se acostumbrada a amanecer y que el paisaje de afuera lo recibiese vestido de gris en todas sus gamas, más colores secos y rudos que le hacían saber a cualquiera que estaban muy lejos del mundo puro y natural.

El castaño abrió la puerta de vidrio, la cual era la salida del edificio, y se encontró caminando por veredas de cemento por la cual circulaban aglomeraciones de personas que parecían vivir en constante movimiento, apurados por quién sabe quién o qué, parecían programados para vivir en apuros. Los cúmulos hacían avanzar a Louis y por más que él quería caminar lento, se encontró dando pasos apresurados por las personas que venían tras él. Nadie allí parecía saber el significado de paz.

Louis rodó los ojos azules y se escabullo en la primera esquina que vio, doblando a otra calle un poco menos transitada pero repleta de tiendas lujosas y caras. Caminó por allí con lentitud, ojeando los adentros de aquellas tiendas que exponían productos que él estaba seguro valían más que toda su vida, y tuvo que detener el paso en cuanto arribó a una tienda con un interior que capturó su atención por completo.

 _“Joyería”_ Se leía en grande, y el castaño soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando aquella charla que había tenido en la tarde de ayer con sus amigos, volvió a tomar lugar entre sus pensamientos.

Casamiento.

Casamiento con Harry.

Él estaba nervioso, temeroso, feliz, abrumado, un poco escéptico, pero esperanzado respecto a aquel proyecto que se llevaría a cabo el día de mañana. Ya habían estado arreglando pequeños detalles con Zayn y Liam sobre el cómo harían cada cosa, y por más que a Louis le fascinaba esa idea de tener al rizado suyo en matrimonio, le inquietaba un poco, quizás demasiado, el pensamiento de que una idea de Zayn pudiese salir bien. Porque las ideas que el morocho aportaba, siempre terminaban por embarrar más las cosas. Pero el ojiazul quería permanecer estático en el lado del positivismo. Esperanzado a su corazón con imaginaciones gratas que siempre terminaban con situaciones favorables. Quería creer, quería convencerse, de que todo saldría de maravillas.

Ingresó con vacilación y cautela a la joyería, y de forma inmediata sus fosas nasales se vieron invadidas con un perfume delicado, femenino, y sofisticado, al mismo tiempo en que a sus oídos llegaba una suave melodía de piano de fondo, alguna pieza de Bach. Louis se cruzó de brazos y los frotó, algo incómodo con el entorno colmado de distinción y elegancia en el cual había entrado. Posteriormente caminó con duda en sus pasos hasta el mostrador. Allí, una chica de alrededor de veinte años atendía a una pareja que, por lo que parecía, iban a contraer matrimonio también.

Una gran gama de anillos relucientes se mostraban en un rectángulo de goma espuma y terciopelo azul, y la joven pareja los apreciaba, y con semblantes indecisos, buscaban escoger el adecuado para ambos. Louis ojeó las joyas por detrás de ambos, poniéndose en puntillas de pies con disimulo. Imaginó a Harry con alguno de ellos, imaginó la sonrisa que se gestaría en él si uno de todos esos anillos estuviese en su dedo. No pudo evitar sonreír a sí mismo ante el pensamiento.

-¡Son todos muy bellos, no sé cuál elegir, Christopher!-

La joven hizo una mueca de pesar, y tormento, una mueca casi de niña reprochando, y su novio la observó.

-Vamos, Annie, debes elegir uno, sin anillo no hay casamiento. ¡Es lo más importante!.-

La chica soltó un bufido exasperado al mismo tiempo en que juegó con su cabello lacio y negro, acomodándoselo para un costado de su cuello.

-¡Pero es que son todos muy bonitos!.-

La joven prosigue, y ésta vez Louis rueda los ojos inconscientemente, batallando por no decirles que se apurasen de una vez por todas, aunque sabía con certeza que seguramente cuando le tocase elegir a él estaría como la muchacha.

Carraspea levemente para hacer notar su presencia, y enseguida el muchacho se da vuelta y lo observa.

-Disculpe, lo siento, mi novia es muy indecisa y lenta para esto de elegir cosas, disculpe.-

Louis sólo sonríe levemente, en gesto de que no se preocuparan, cuando en realidad si esperaba que se apresurasen.

-¡¿Me acabas de decir lenta e indecisa, Chris?!- La chica gira y observa a su novio con disgusto.- ¡Entonces vete con tus ex novias que esas sí eran rapiditas!.-

La muchacha sale enfurecida e histérica de la tienda y su novio la sigue con premura ante las miradas atónitas de Louis y la vendedora. 

-¡No Annie, amor, tú no eres lenta e indecisa, regresa aquí, Annie! ¡Nos vamos a casar, cielo! ¡Ya debes olvidar a todas mis ex!.-

El joven echa a correr siguiendo a su prometida, soltando más palabrerios que fueron difuminándose a medida que se alejaba más de la tienda, entonces Louis se gira a enfrentar a la vendedora con una mirada pasmada por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Se sintió algo culpable por un momento, porque si no hubiese sido por su carraspeo el joven jamás se hubiese volteado a decirle aquello que denigró a su pareja.

-No te preocupes, cosas como esas ocurren muy a menudo en esta tienda. Muchas peores incluso, estoy seguro de que estarán bien, es más, mañana regresarán a elegir los anillos, estoy más que segura.-

La chica sonríe, y el castaño libera un corto suspiro que él no sabía que estaba reteniendo, sintiendo como un poco de la culpa que se había metido en su cuerpo ante esa situación, ahora, se alejaba.

-Soy Sofía, por cierto, bienvenido a la Joyería Aguas de manantial, ¿Busca algo en especial, viene a retirar algún pedido, alguna consulta, o sólo está aquí para mirar?.-

Louis pellizca la punta de su nariz antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Ehm, quería ver los diseños de anillos para casamiento. Quiero…hacerle una propuesta a… mi pareja.-

La joven sonríe dulcemente por la repentina timidez del joven de ojos azules, y enseguida desaparece dentro de un cuarto al final de la tienda para regresar enseguida con una gran variedad de anillos finos en pequeñas cajas rojas, negras, y azules, listas para ser abiertas para la proposición.

Louis observó muchos de ellos, y unos cuántos que llamaban más a su atención, y los cuales él pensó que quedarían mejor en la piel blancuzca de Harry, los iba apartando hacía un costado. Más todos terminaban siendo de tallas para mujeres, pequeños delicados, u sus precios eran costosos e inalcanzables para él.

-Son todos muy pequeños, ¿No vienen a tallas más grandes?.-

La chica frunció el ceño un poco extrañada y tomó el anillo que Louis tenía en mano y chequeaba en ese instante.

-Éste es uno de lo más grandes que tenemos, ¿Cual es la talla de su novia?.-

Entonces la expresión del ojiazul se tornó inmóvil, y sus mano izquierda fue a rascar su nuca con incomodidad. Había atravesado por momentos cómo ésos incontables veces, pero la recurrencia no quitaba el hecho de que siempre era penoso y cargante de explicar.

-No, mi pareja no es una chica.- Finalmente soltó, y las mejillas de la chica se volvieron levemente carmín.

-Oh.- Fue lo único que dijo, incómoda, y acto seguido dejó el anillo nuevamente sobre el mostrador. - En ese caso, tengo unos cuántos anillos que estoy segura te agradarán. Viendo los que has seleccionado, puedo notar que a tu pareja le gustan los detalles fantasiosos, y dulces.-

La chica sonrío amablemente, y Louis se impresionó por su abrupta amabilidad florecida, incluso más que antes. El castaño asintió con una leve sonrisa a las palabras de la vendedora, recordando por incontable vez en el día al ojiverde de rizos que él extrañaba a tal punto que dolía más que mil puñales.

-Si, a él…le gustan mucho las películas de Disney, es muy fantasioso y aniñado. -

La chica no puede evitar sonreír más anchamente al percibir el brillo en los ojos cerúleos. Era un brillo que sólo el amor podía impregnar en la mirada de las personas. Pensó que no había nada más lindo que ver a alguien enamorado.

-En ese caso, tengo el anillo perfecto.-

Espetó, y luego volvió a desaparecer del campo visual de Louis, sólo para regresar a los minutos con una pequeña caja blanca forrada en terciopelo, lo que la hacía agradable a la vista y  hacía querer tocarla. La joven se la tendió a Louis, y éste la contemplo sin permitirse abrirla aún. La chequeó, y con vacilación la abrió lentamente. Dentro, había un anillo de plata pura con una piedra de fantasía celeste, y muy reluciente, a tal punto en que Louis podía ver su rostro reflejado y siendo distorsionado contra aquel pequeño material. Lo sacó con cuidado de la caja y lo colocó frente a sus ojos, descubriendo que en el interior, yacía un diminuto gravado. Afinó su sentido de la vista y leyó:

_“Bailando en una nube”_

Se leía con letras finas y delicadas. Louis frunció levemente el ceño para acto seguido observar a la chica.

-Es una copia exacta del anillo de la película Cenicienta, de Disney.-

Informó la joven, y los ojos azules se abren desmesuradamente con sorpresa.

-¿C-cómo…cómo…?.-

Intenta articular, pero el estupor le impide hablar.

-Una chica sabe a la perfección que Cenicienta es la princesa más famosa de todas las de Disney, si a tu pareja le gustan las princesas, estoy segura de que le gustaría más que nada en el mundo tener un anillo replica exacta del de Cenicienta.-

Louis permaneció observándola por unos segundos, impresionado por la empatía de la joven, y luego sonríe, agradecido, volviendo a bajar su vista para apreciar aquel anillo tan bonito. Estaba en su nube de sueños perfectos, de ideales casi logrados hasta que recordó aquel mínimo detalle que podría hacer que le dijese adiós a aquel anillo tan magnífico para Harry. Aquel mínimo y molesto detalle.

-¿Cual es su precio?.-

Cuestionó casi alarmado, y la chica chequea el precio en la computadora a su lado. Aquella mueca y aquel fruncido de labios que se formaron en el rostro de la joven le informó a Louis que tenía que ir despegándose de aquella joya porque ni aunque se prostituyera toda su vida, lograría abonarlo. Soltó un suspiro afligido y dejó el anillo nuevamente en su lugar, con pena, con dolencia, sintiéndolo tan lejano a pesar de tenerlo a escasos centímetros.

-Yo puedo…- Acotó la muchacha, y luego con mirada algo cautelosa observó que no haya testigos para lo que estaba por decir a continuación. Louis la observa expectante y extrañado. - Yo puedo ayudarte con lo que te falta, pero si el jefe se entera de esto me matará, así que promete que no le dirás nada a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?.-

Louis no tiene que pensarlo dos veces al momento de aceptar con una sonrisa.

**(…)**

**18:34 p.m**

-¡Más alto, quiero tocar las nubes y bajarle una a mi papi! ¡Más alto!.-

Nick volvió a darle impulso por la espalda a Loretta y el columpio se disparó tan alto que por un momento temió que diese la vuelta y la niña saliera por los aires. Afortunadamente, nada de eso ocurrió y la blonda tan sólo rompió en carcajadas por el éxtasis que aquella sensación de sentirse en la cima del mundo le provocó. Desde lo más alto del columpio su padre de rizos se veía como un ser insignificante.

-¡MÁS ALTO, MÁS!-

Animó con entusiasmo, insatisfecha con la elevada altura que había alcanzado. Y Nick volvió a impulsarla con fuerza para el regocijo de la niña.

Un poco más allá, Harry los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa desde el banco de mármol, y con Romeo a sus pies jugueteando con arena y pequeñas piedras. Su mirada verde irradiaba cariño, suavidad, terneza, mientras contemplaba a su hija y al moreno actuar como si fueran padre e hija. _Como una vida alterna,_ se dijo a sí mismo para sus adentros. Como un mundo paralelo en dónde ellos cuatro eran una familia. Un mundo paralelo en dónde no estaba Louis.

Louis…

Entonces la sonrisa suave en Harry se fue desvaneciendo junto a sus pensamientos quiméricos y vanos.

-¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir con ésta niña todos los días en tu casa? ¡La energía que tiene es inagotable, santo cielo! He quedado hecho polvo, no sé si pueda volver a utilizar mis brazos por un tiempo…-

Nick se acercaba caminando entre la arena camino hacía el banco que ocupaba Harry, y Loretta lo seguía corriendo por detrás, levantando pequeñas oleadas de arenas debido a que sus zapatos se enterraban a cada paso.

Harry sonríe.

-Tu te has ofrecido a traerlos al parque, ahora aguanta las consecuencias de terminar el día adolorido, como yo termino todos los días los míos. Oh, y agradece que al menos no te han generado dolor de cabeza porque créeme que eso es mucho peor.-

Nick se desplomó en el asiento a un lado de Harry, cayendo como un peso pesado. Soltó un gran quejido y luego cerró sus ojos, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento y la calma que la niña rubia le había arrebatado con su inquietud imparable.

-Al menos he logrado que pasasen un lindo día, ¿O no?. - Cuestionó, sentándose debidamente para clavar su mirada en la verde del menor. - ¿Se han divertido, niños? ¿Han tenido un lindo día junto a tío Nick?.-

Los ojos celestes de Romeo se iluminan con regocijo al mismo tiempo en que asiente ligeramente con una enorme sonrisa. Había probado algodón de azúcar por primera vez ese día, y había jugado por horas sin siquiera llorar cuando se caía, estaba de más decir que el niño se encontraba más que satisfecho con el día que Nick les había regalado.

-¡Sí, muto, muto!.-

Exclama alegre, y Harry y Nick sonríen de sólo ver su carita complacida.

-Tú no eres nuestro tío. Tío Niall, Zayn y Liam si lo son.-

Añade Loretta, y rompe con ese clima lleno de júbilo en el cual estaban encerrados el moreno y el rizado junto al pequeño ojiazul. La sonrisa de Nick se borra con una lentitud que hizo poner incómodo a Harry. Sabía que eso le había herido.

-Loretta, ¡no seas desconsiderada!.-

Reprende el rizado, mirando a la niña con desconcierto por aquel comentario tan soez que había hecho. Le había sorprendido un poco el escucharla decir aquello, pues la blonda se veía muy a gusto junto a Nick hace apenas minutos atrás, y ahora lo observaba con cierta antipatía.

-No te preocupes, Loretta tiene razón, no soy su tío, no debo pretender una posición en su familia con tanto apuro cuando en realidad no soy nadie más que un tipo que los ha sacado al parque y les ha regalado lapíceras de colores.-

Nick añade, con una sonrisa suave, tratando de calmar al rizado.

-No, realmente, lo siento mucho, no sé de quién habrá aprendido a contestar de ese modo… - Harry desvía la vista cuando la cara de Louis aparece en su cabeza de improvisto. - Lo siento mucho.

-Olvídalo Harry, no fue nada realmente.-

El moreno le vuelve a sonreír, y por un momento Harry olvidó porqué motivo era que él se estaba disculpando. Quedó atontado unos segundos observando al hombre al frente suyo, cautivado por algo que él desconocía, pero que estaba allí, y le atraía como un magnetismo invisible, se estaba haciendo presente allí mismo, muy dentro de su ser, y Harry no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Su cuerpo actúa por sí sólo entonces, permiténdole sólo devolverle el gesto amable de la sonrisa al hombre, y él no sabía si lo hacía por cortesía, porque Nick también lo estaba haciendo, o porque sintió aquella improvisada primavera volver a tomar lugar en su pecho.

Loretta observa con recelo desde a un lado de Harry los ojos castaños de Nick clavados fijamente en los ojos verdes de su padre, y viceversa, y entonces frunce el ceño con recelo. Su papá de rizos sólo miraba y sonreía de aquella forma cuando estaba frente a su papá de ojos azules, y la blonda pensó que aquello ya no le estaba agradando en absoluto. No se suponía que su papá debía estar tan contento cuando una de las razones de sus sonrisas estaba a cientos de kilómetros de ellos. La niña entonces comenzó a sentir temor, de que quizás, su papá de ojos verdes estaba intentando reemplazar a su papá de tez morena con aquel sujeto que no conocían hace más de un mes. Loretta comenzó a temer, de que quizás, su papá de rizos no amaba tanto al castaño como le había dicho que lo hacía…

**(…)**

**20:02 p.m**

Hace una hora y minutos atrás el sol ya no hacía su presencia en el cielo que cubría a Green Valley, llevándose consigo el tibio ambiente acogedor de una clásica tarde de Primavera. Ahora las gradaciones oscuras de azules, violetas y pigmentaciones leves de color rosado adornaban el nocturno firmamento.

La programación transmitía algún programa de cocina en dónde una Monja preparaba arroz con mariscos, y las tripas de Niall rugieron, reclamando por algo que no conseguían desde unas horas. El blondo soltó un quejido, observando el reloj a su lado mientras llevaba ambas de sus manos a sobar su estomago. Incineró al reloj con su mirada fija y azul, deseando que sus manijas corrieran rápido y el rizado apareciese en casa para prepara una digna cena. Chasqueó su lengua un tanto impaciente y luego se relajó en el sofá. La luz del televisor encendido era lo único que daba luminiscencia a aquella vivienda en el medio de la nada, hasta que dos luces se filtraron por el cristal de la ventana, y pegaron en la pared detrás del televisor. Eran luces provenientes de un auto, y Niall frunció el ceño extrañado mientras se incorporaba de su lugar, y posteriormente se encaminó a la puerta de entrada.

Con precaución, el blondo entreabrió levemente la puerta, lo suficiente para husmear aquel vehículo que había estacionado a pocos metros de la casa. Un vehículo que se le hacía muy familiar, un vehículo que en el medio de la oscura noche no podía distinguir, ni acertar de dónde era que lo recordaba. No fue hasta que Harry bajó de allí con Romeo dormido en brazos que Niall supo de quién era aquel auto lujoso.

-Muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí Nick, fue muy amable de tu parte. -

Harry habló con dulzura y amabilidad. El moreno se bajó de sus posición al volante, y sacó la bicicleta del rizado atada nuevamente en el baúl de su auto. Nick sólo sonrió complacido.

-No es nada, Harry. Es bonito compartir tiempo con tu familia,  te lo he dicho miles de veces, tus hijos son un encanto. A pesar de ser padre soltero, estás haciendo un trabajo excelente con ellos.-

Ante aquella última oración, Niall - Quién se mantenía oyendo todo atentamente -Frunció el ceño. _“padre soltero” ._ Decidió dejar pasar aquello y mantenerse oyendo.

Harry se ruborizó, mientras cerraba con suavidad la puerta trasera del vehículo por dónde había ascendido Loretta. La niña traía cabellos despeinados y su semblante informaba que pronto caería en la tierra de Morfeo.

-Entonces mañana nos vemos a las doce, Harry. Espero…espero que no faltes, te estaré esperando.-

El rizado asintió con una leve sonrisa, entonces Nick subió a su vehículo para acto seguido, ponerlo en marcha nuevamente.  Su auto en cuestión de minutos pareció haber sido tragado por el inmenso campo que lo cubría, y sólo dos destellos de luz se apreciaban, como astros flotantes a lo largo de aquella calle de tierra que llevaba a la ruta.

Niall cerró la puerta al momento justo en que Harry se viraba para hacer su camino a la entrada, y con agilidad, regresó a su posición en el sofá, fingiendo estar totalmente concentrado en el programa de gastronomía que conducía aquella monja. Segundos después, oyó el rechinido de la puerta, y luego el sonido de ésta siendo cerrada casi al instante en que la luz se encendía.

-Apaga eso, dios, ¡mis ojos se queman!.-

Se quejó con exageración, cubriendo la claridad con su antebrazo.

-Buenas noches para ti también, Niall. Veo que has logrado sobrevivir sólo aquí, y por lo que también puedo apreciar, mi casa está entera, vaya…-

El rubio hace caso omiso a aquello, y continúa observando la tele con mirada vacía y perdida. Sus orbes azules estaban fijos en aquello, pero su mente estaba totalmente estancada en las palabras que había oído hace segundos. _“Padre soltero”_ frunció sus labios inconscientemente intentando buscar una razón coherente para comprender porqué su amigo le había dicho aquello al moreno. Quería creer que Harry no le había mentido acerca de Louis a Nick, quería creer que no le había dicho que sus hijos no tenían otro padre, y que él estaba solo en ello.

Harry desapareció de la sala, y luego volvió a aparecer a los minutos, luego de haber acostado a los niños en sus respectivas camas. Se tumbó con cansancio en el sillón a un lado de su amigo extrañamente callado, y lo observó.

-¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo si quieres, nosotros ya hemos comido papas con salchichas que ha comprado Nick en el parque, pero no va a ser ninguna molest…-

-No, gracias.- Niall lo corta en seco, y Harry queda con la palabra en la boca y una expresión inamovible.

-No tengo hambre, he comido unos chocolates que encontré en el cuarto de los niños.- Mintió, contrariando a lo que su estómago exigía a gritos. -¿Así que lo han pasado bien en el parque, he?.-

Harry no entiende los bruscos cambios en su amigo, y se mantiene un minuto intentando descifrar aquello en sus ojos del color del océano antes de asentir.

-Si, estuvo…bien.-

Sonríe cuando las imágenes de esa tarde le llenan la cabeza y el corazón con sensaciones cálidas, reconfortantes, y que merecían volver a ser vividas. Por supuesto Niall no pasa por alto aquel cambio de expresión en su amigo. Sus ojos verdes parecieron prenderse como luciérnagas, y su sonrisa suave que él intentó ocultar bajando su vista, le informaron al rubio lo que él quería no creer. Pero Niall sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa que no expresaba en absoluto felicidad por su amigo, más bien era una sonrisa forzada, pequeña, e hipócrita.

-Me alegro.-

Suelta con un tono que lo contradecía.

-¿Quieres un té? iré a prepararme un té y quizás eso si te apetezca.-

Ofrece el ojiverde, y Niall vuelve a negar.

-No, no tengo apetito, gracias.- Harry asiente lentamente con comprensión. Niall aprieta ambos de sus labios antes de hablar nuevamente. - ¿Has hablado con Louis hoy? ¿Él no ha llamado para saber de sus hijos al menos, si es que comieron o están bien?-

-¿Louis?…- La mirada del rizado baja a su regazo, y Niall lo sintió encogerse a su lado. Fue como si aquel nombre le hubiese caído como lluvia fría a todo su ser, porque de pronto ya no lucía tan vivo y alegre como lo estaba cuando había atravesado por la puerta de entrada, luego de haber estado con Nick por tantas horas. -No, él…él no ha llamado el día de hoy. Debe estar ocupado en otras cosas, supongo…-

-Ocupado en otras cosas…- Repite el rubio. -No porque tú estés viendo a otros hombres y sonriendo como estúpido cuando se le nombra quiere decir que él también esté haciendo lo mismo contigo.-

Suelta casi sin pensar, y al instante se arrepiente. Los ojos de Harry, abiertos desmesuradamente, poco a poco se anegaron, cubriéndose con una capa brillosa de lágrimas. Su expresión estaba quieta, pero Niall sabía que por dentro sus palabras lo habían desmoronado. El rubio sintió que debía decir algo, pero no encontraba oración adecuada por su descuido. Suspira con aflicción, y baja su vista azul.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, lo siento…-

Harry no contesta, y Niall no se atreve a volver a alzar su mirada.

-Yo…lo siento, disculpa. Iré a ducharme, ¿Bien? Que tengas una buena noche Harry…-

Niall se levanta del sillón y camina unos pocos pasos para luego detenerse y girarse a mirar al chico que había quedado con su mirada perdida. Ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas, y cuerpo estático en su lugar.

-¿Sabes, Harry?…- Comienza, y los orbes de Harry se voltean con lentitud a observarlo. Estaban lastimados. Era una mirada herida. - Cuando alguien hace algo mal en nuestra vida, cuando alguien nos hace llorar, o comete una equivocación, no debemos olvidar todas las cosas que sí hizo bien, todas las veces que nos trajo dichas, pero lo más importante, no debemos juzgarlos, ni reemplazarlos por ello…-

Dicho aquello, Niall se gira y se encamina al lavabo, dejando detrás a Harry en la sala, en silencio, pero con su mente torturándolo a gritos. La espontánea primavera que le había regalado el naciente amor, de pronto, se vio invadida por el gélido invierno de la cruda verdad.


	12. Hoy, mañana, y por el resto de nuestras vidas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Para siempre” nunca será suficiente para mí, siento que he vivido suficiente tiempo contigo. Olvídate del mundo, ésta vez, no lo dejaremos participar. Pero hay una cosa que nos queda por hacer…Ahora que ya no siento el peso sobre mi espalda, el amor sin duda alguna cambió mi forma de ser. Cásate conmigo, hoy y todos los días, cásate conmigo. Prométeme que siempre serás feliz a mi lado, me comprometo a cantar para ti cuando todas las músicas hayan muerto… / Marry me - Train.

_“Me dabas la mano para caminar cuando teníamos 7 y 8 años, y nunca supe si lo hacías debido a que necesitabas alguien que te guiase porque eras muy pequeño, o porque simplemente querías algo tibio a lo que aferrarte, cualquiera fuesen esas dos opciones, Harry, sé que eso era amor, el dejar guiarse, y el querer tener la calidez de la otra persona. Eso, definitivamente, era amor.”_

_**12:03 p.m** _

__

Eran bellas, llamativas, peculiares, de una especie tan singular y extraña pero a la vez tan conocida para él, una especie portadora de ineludible felicidad. Eran abundantes, Harry lo sabía con certeza. Tan abundantes que le colmaban por completo el corazón, el estómago, los pulmones, la cabeza. Estaba en el punto en que eran tan abundantes que ya no podía sentir normalmente. A veces pensaba en que quería cortarlas. Quería arrancarlas de raíz, deshojarlas, despedazarlas para ya no sentirse culpable y despreciable. Más sabía que haciendo eso no lograría nada. Podría cortar todas las flores pero eso no detendría a la Primavera.  

Las flores subyugaban cualquier sensación que su corazón estuviese experimentando y convertían todo en dicha. En amor. Se habían hecho dueñas de su estómago, cubriéndolo con pétalos,  y haciendo que allí brotaran capullos de mariposas como por arte de magia. Las flores también se habían hecho dueñas de sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Estaban en su cabeza, anegando ideas claras y difuminándolas. Le impedían racionar libremente, transformaban todo en claridad, claridad, y más claridad.

Estaba perdido. Aquello comenzó a fastidiarlo un poco. Comenzó a fastidiarse consigo mismo por no poder controlarse. Era como si si cuerpo y cabeza ya no le respondieran a sus mandatos, era como si sólo escucharan los mandados del corazón. Era como estar compartiendo cuerpo con el mismísimo enemigo.

Harry suspiró y observó el reloj que colgaba encima de una pequeña pecera que adornaba el restaurante. Las agujas marcaban las 12:05 del mediodía. Nick aún no llegaba.

El joven sorbió un poco del agua - lo cual era lo único que se había dignado a pedir mientras esperaba por el moreno- y continuó pensando, torturándose a sí mismo con pensamientos que revoloteaban en su mente desde la noche anterior en dónde Niall le había dicho aquello.

Se había sentido fatal, no tenía porqué ocultarlo. Lloró mucho y quizás demasiado cuando se fue acostar y posó su cabeza sobre la almohada, enterrándose en ella como si quisiera hundirse en esa superficie mullida y que la oscuridad lo tragara, lo mordiera, y lo escupiera en algún lugar muy lejano.

_“No porque tú estés viendo a otro hombre y sonriendo como estúpido cuando se le nombra quiere decir que él también esté haciendo lo mismo contigo.”_

Las palabras no eran sólidas, no tenían huesos, y sin embargo aquellas palabras lo habían destrozado de manera fatal. Lo habían hecho sentir como un ser cualquiera, un ser sin dignidad. Un ser entregado a las primeras palabras bonitas que lo hicieran sentir mejor consigo mismo. Aquellas palabras cayeron en él como lluvia fría de otoño. Lo congelaron, lo hicieron sentir tan frío y miserable, pero aquella misma frialdad fue lo que le hizo reaccionar respecto a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? _Por Dios…_ ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba a sí mismo con desconsuelo.

Eran las doce y minutos, y estaba sentado en el rincón de un pequeño restaurante no muy lejano al estudio jurídico de Nick. Estaba allí, aguardando por un hombre al cual le había mentido respecto a su situación sentimental sólo para alimentarle la idea de que podría tener una oportunidad junto a él. Y Harry no sabía porqué había hecho aquello, pero muy en el fondo, y oculto con la vergüenza, sabía de las razones para aquella acción.

Él quería que aquella oportunidad se diese.

Harry apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y hundió su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué ocurría con él…?

Había regado con mentiras viles todo el jardín que nacía dentro suyo. Había regado una Primavera en pleno Otoño. Lo que era peor, había hecho florecer ilusiones vacías en Nick, ilusiones que no podían ser, y que a la larga lo lastimarían. Ilusiones florecidas desde las raíces de sus mentiras.

Harry sintió cómo la culpa comenzaba a arraigarse en él.

-¡Lo siento tanto! Siempre soy tan impuntual para este tipo de cosas, nunca puedo decidirme por el atuendo adecuado, ¿Hace mucho que esperas?-

La voz de Nick llegó de improvisto a sus oídos, y Harry levanta la cabeza para observarlo con una expresión en blanco. Debería de sentirse culpable. Debería. Debería también disculparse con el hombre y contarle la verdad. Debería. Pero fue muy contraria la reacción que nació en él al ver la mirada castaña del hombre. Fue algo parecido a la felicidad, y aquello mismo fue lo que lo incitó a callar.

-No, descuida, está bien.-

Sonrió dulcemente, y el morocho le devuelve el gesto con amabilidad. Con aquello, probablemente nació un tulipán en algún rincón de su anatomía, y Harry suelta una inconsciente risa baja ante sus tontos e infantiles pensamientos.

-Parece que estás de muy buen humor hoy, ¿Eh?- Comenta el morocho mientras toma asiento. Harry sólo se limita a encogerse de hombros algo apenado. - Luces bien. -Declara- Me gusta cómo está tu cabello el día de hoy. No lo había notado antes, pero tienes el cabello muy largo, casi te pasa los hombros.-

La mano izquierda del rizado viaja a uno de los rizos que caía a un lado de su frente y lo coloca detrás de su oreja con timidez, con su cuerpo reaccionando ante aquel comentario soltado por Nick.

El morocho sigue la mano del rizado con su mirada y no pasa por alto aquel rojo rubí que se exponía en cada una de sus uñas.

-¿Y te has pintado las uñas?-

Nick arquea ambas cejas con sorpresa al percatarse de aquel detalle en las manos del chico de ojos verdes, y éste permanece paralizado, sosteniéndole una mirada que podría catalogarse como miedo y nerviosismo. Inmediatamente, Harry oculta su mano con la otra restante en un acto vano por ocultarlas de la vista.

-Hey, no te diré nada malo ¿Bien? Me gusta el color que has elegido, te sienta bien con el color de tu piel. -

Harry no puede hacer más que responderle con un trémulo “gracias”. Por un momento temió que Nick fuese de esos homosexuales que no le van las cosas demasiado femeninas, ni en ellos mismos, ni en otras personas, y que siempre buscan difamarlos, pero se reprendió mentalmente por siquiera haber pensado aquello. ¿Cómo Nick podría hacer tal cosa?

Harry sonrió levemente, y luego dirigió su vista con curiosidad a la bolsa de papel que Nick había dejado a un costado de la mesa apenas arribó. Por supuesto, el moreno no pasó por alto aquella mirada fisgona.

-Es para ti. Un pequeño presente. - Revela, mientras toma la bolsa. -No sé mucho sobre tus gustos, pero espero que te guste. Si no es así, de igual forma puedes cambiarla por una que te agrade más.-

-¿P-para mi? - Cuestiona Harry  anonadado, mientras recibe la bolsa negra con rayas blancas que le tendía Nick. -No tenías porqué molestarte, y yo no te he comprado nada…lo siento tanto.-

Se disculpó con sinceridad, y el morocho sólo ríe suavemente, conmovido por la ternura eminente del muchacho que tenía sentado en frente.

-Dios, Harry, es sólo un presente que quise hacerte. Ábrelo y fíjate si te gusta, el hecho de que te haga feliz ya es suficiente gratitud. -

Las mejillas del rizado se tintan levemente de rosa mientras asiente. Abre la bolsa y lo primero que logra vislumbrar es tela bambula color rosado viejo. Cuidadosamente, el joven saca la prenda y la despliega frente a sus ojos. Era una bella camisa bastante grande para su cuerpo, y las flores bordadas alrededor del cuello informaban que era una vestimenta exclusivamente para la estación en la cual ahora se encontraban. _Primavera._

-Es muy hermosa, Nick, muchísimas gracias.-

Agradeció con una ancha sonrisa, con los hoyuelos sumamente marcados en ambas mejillas coloreadas.

-No es nada. Apenas la vi en vidriera de inmediato pensé que estaba hecha por y para ti. Apuesto a que te quedará de maravillas. Me agradaría mucho verte un día en el trabajo con ella puesta.-

Harry vuelve a guardar la camisa dentro de la bolsa con cuidado y la deja a un costado de la mesa.

-Sí, quizás si la use un día de éstos…- Contesta con pena, en una voz que reflejaba repentina timidez y que él no entendía de dónde había salido. Nick se acomoda en su asiento, disfrutando de ese tierno espectáculo, y humedece su labio inferior antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Te parece bien si encargamos ya la comida?.-

(…)

**_12:25 p.m_ **

Hace alrededor de diez minutos atrás habían partido de la caótica y romántica Nottingham para iniciar su viaje hacía Green Valley. Les llevaría aproximadamente dos horas el llegar, si es que no corrían con desdichas en el viaje. Louis esperaba que su mala suerte hubiese quedado en la metrópoli junto a sus pesares, y que por hoy, lo dejase descansar.

Ese día sería el gran día que tanto habían planeado y arreglado minuciosamente lo tres muchachos. Si el destino y la suerte ayudaban, Louis esperaba que para esa noche Harry estuviese en sus brazos nuevamente, y suyo en matrimonio. Ansiaba volver a admirar los luceros verdes que opacaban a las mismísimas estrellas nocturnas, anhelaba comer los labios rosados y carnosos del chico, hundir sus dedos entre sus hebras chocolate, amarlo, y hundirse, hundirse en un mar torrentoso de plena felicidad. En ese mar no temía poder ahogarse. Es más, anhelaba hacerlo. Quedarse sin respiración, llenarse de aquello que Harry le brindaba. Llenarse tanto al punto de quedar sin conciencia. Ese día, Louis esperaba volver a ahogarse.

Bajó la ventanilla del vehículo en movimiento y acercó su rostro a la corriente de aire brusco que generaba la velocidad. Los rayos solares del mediodía pegaron en la tez caramelo de su rostro, y la hicieron brillar. Louis cerró sus ojos y aspiró, colmándose de pureza.

-¿No puedes ir un poco más rápido, Liam? Quiero que lleguemos antes de las tres si es posible.-

Habló, y su voz viajó como pudo por entre el ruido que el auto generaba en su circulación, llegando a los oídos de Zayn y Liam sentados en los respectivos asientos de piloto y co-piloto.

-Paciencia, príncipe. - Respondió el morocho con rastros de mofa, para posteriormente girar su cabeza y observar a Louis siendo despeinado por el viento colándose a través de la ventanilla. - No es como si la princesa en éstos momentos estuviese a punto de ser raptada por un dragón o algo así. Además, no queremos correr con la suerte de tener algún accidente en medio de estas rutas tan desérticas. Esto es tan jodidamente desolado, la ultima vez que vimos un auto fue apenas salimos de Nottingham, todo lo que veo es la misma nada y algunos camiones transportadores de comida. -

Zayn hizo un globo con su goma de mascar mientras ojeaba con desinterés el paisaje vacío  que se mostraba al otro lado del cristal.

Louis resopló con aburrimiento e impaciencia y se metió por entre ambos asientos delanteros para encender la radio. La canción _“Have you ever seen the rain”_ de _Creedence_ llenó de inmediato el vehículo y Louis volvió a desplomarse en su asiento trasero.

_“…Quiero saber…¿ **Alguna vez has visto a la lluvia cayendo en un día soleado**?…”_

Se repetía una y otra vez en el estribillo, y Liam comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre el volante al compás de la armonía, llevándose por el contagioso y animado ritmo musical que la canción poseía.

Louis permaneció oyendo, con su mirada cerúlea perdida en los árboles y malezas florecidas que iban cruzando. Todas lucían casi difuminadas por la celeridad con la que el auto se movía. La aceleración y el movimiento le daban un aspecto fantasmagórico, como si estuviesen inclinados hacía un costado, y desapareciendo en el espacio.

El castaño soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Harry en esos momentos? ¿Se alegraría de verlo o lo echaría a gritos de su casa por haberlo dejado sólo con los niños cuando más lo necesitaba?. Apoyó su cabeza contra la cabecera del asiento y observó el techo negro con mirada perdida, vacía, pero con su mente llena de dudas y temores.

-¿Creen que todo saldrá bien?-

Interpeló con voz baja y nula, casi con miedo de hacerlo. Fue una pregunta que él no estaba seguro si quería que le respondieran.

Apenas ayer estaba más que emocionado y feliz con aquel lujoso y burdo anillo de Cenicienta que había adquirido para la proposición, y su mente había ideado variadas versiones de los hechos en las que todos terminaban bien, y lo elevaban. Lo elevaban alto en una nube impulsada por creencias utópicas, y él nunca se había detenido a pensar en que no todo podría salir bien esa tarde. En probabilidades contrarias a las de finales felices. No se detuvo a pensar en que aquello era el mundo real, y no un cuento de fantasía en dónde un hada madrina pudiese venir a rescatarlo si las cosas terminaban mal. Ahora que se había parado a pensar, en el mundo real abundaban más los finales desdichados que los gratos. Y era por aquello que el ser humano estaba tan adaptado al dolor, a vivir en llanto. Tan acostumbrado al dolor que cuando algo bueno sucede, desconfía.

Zayn y Liam intercambiaron miradas con aquella pregunta que quedó flotando. Se debatieron en silencio acerca de quién respondería aquello. Porque si bien era verdad que no querían preocupar a su amigo, lo cierto era que ambos sabían que aquello podría no terminar bien como habían ideado en sus mentes.

-Apuesto mi brazo izquierdo a que Harry cuando te vea arrodillado enfrente suyo y con un anillo se olvidará de todas las cosas malas que hiciste en la vida, se largará a llorar como niña y todo volverá a ser como antes. Relaja un poco esa mente, Lou, mi plan saldrá a la perfección.-

-Es precisamente el hecho de que todo esto sea un plan tuyo lo que me preocupa y atemoriza.-

Zayn voltea a observar al castaño y le regala una mirada fulminante, al mismo tiempo en que infla un globo con su chicle y luego lo mastica de manera molesta y ruidosa, casi irritante.

-Eso ofende, amigo. Yo no me atrevería siquiera a herir los sentimientos de una persona que te ha comprado una estadía completa en uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres como regalo de luna de miel.-

El morocho espetó aquello con tanta normalidad que Louis instantáneamente pensó que estaba de puta broma.

-Tú no hiciste eso…-

Acotó mientras se inclinaba hacía adelante, colando su cabeza por entremedio de los dos asientos delanteros nuevamente. Con su vista azul observó el perfil del morocho, notó a la perfección aquella sonrisa altanera que éste formulaba, y luego cómo su mano viajó a su bolsillo trasero. Zayn sacó de allí un papel que corroboraba su reserva en un hotel cinco estrellas, y la mandíbula de Louis cayó con lentitud, dejándolo con una mueca lela. Sus orbes azules se abrieron desmesuradamente al chequear aquel papel que le sostenía Zayn frente a su rostro.

-Sí lo he hecho.-

El morocho le sacó la lengua con sorna.

-Lo HEMOS hecho.- Corrige Liam, haciendo énfasis en el verbo colectivo.  Su vista miel puesta fijamente en la carretera, pero oyendo atentamente todo lo que se llevaba a cabo entre los amigos. -Ambos decidimos que les compraríamos una reserva en ese hotel como regalo de luna de miel, y si las cosas no marchan como lo planeado, igualmente podremos ir allí los tres y festejar tu soltería o algo parecido.-

Las palabras en la lengua de Louis parecían haberse secado. No encontraba oración coherente para decirle a sus amigos cuán agradecido estaba por todo lo que estaban haciendo por él y por Harry. Todo lo que estaban haciendo, y todo lo qué habían hecho en el pasado para hacer que entre ellos aflorara el amor. Les debía muchísimo a Zayn a Liam.

-Dios, no…no puedo creer que han hecho esto, no sé cómo agradecerles, ¡Esto es increíble!.-

Exclamó con regocijo y emoción mientras arrebataba el papel de las manos de Zayn y lo contemplaba con ojos brillantes de felicidad. Aquello debió de costar fortunas.

-Sólo no arruines todo este maldito plan porque si es así ambos te daremos una patada y te regresaremos a casa de tu madre, ¿Bien? Haz que todo esto valga la pena, y ya no la cagues más.-

Advirtió el morocho, y aunque sus palabras iban serias, Louis no podía tomarlas de esa manera debido al exceso de histrionismo con el cual las había articulado.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones. Si alguna vez vuelvo a embarrar mi relación con Harry les doy el permiso de que me apaleen.-

Liam soltó una risa.

-Tú lo has dicho, Louis, espero que no olvides tu palabra.-

El castaño volvió a recostar su espalda contra el asiento, ahora con un pequeño tirón en la comisura de sus labios. Estaba feliz, no podía ocultarlo. Estaba seguro de que si en ese instante tuviese un espejo, lo que vería allí sería a un idiota lleno de regocijo con ojos achinados y orbes ridículamente brillantes de esperanza. Una imagen que hasta a él mismo le avergonzaría y daría pena.

-Decidimos también que seríamos considerados contigo y te evitaríamos la ridiculización pública que sufrirías en Londres si vas con tu cacharra andante.-

-¡Hey! Mi Van podrá detenerse cada cierto tiempo, y la pintura puede estar un poco descascarada, pero no es ninguna cacharra.-

Se defendió el castaño, por aquel comentario ultrajante que había espetado Zayn. 

-Si, como sea. Decidimos que te prestaríamos nuestro vehículo, pero no te hagas ilusiones al respecto, Tomlinson, será sólo por la luna de miel, y más te vale que lo traigas sano y salvo. Si cuando regreses tiene alguna mínima rasgadura vete despidiendo de tus pelotas.-

-¿Lo dicen en serio? ¿Me…me prestarán su auto?.- Louis se inclinó levemente hacía adelante, sorprendido.

-Sí, pero si le llegas a hacer algo te cortaremos el amigo que te cuelga entre las piernas. -

-Oh diablos, ¡Gracias! No sé cómo les compensaré todo esto que están haciendo por mí, en serio, no tengo palabras.-

-¿Me has oído, Louis? Espero que nuestro bebé regrese sano y salvo.-

-Sí, sí, lo he oído, descuida, no le sucederá nada malo. La cuidaré como si fuese mi más valiosa posesión.-

Con una gigante sonrisa, el castaño observó el paisaje al otro lado de la ventanilla y de alguna manera el ambiente desolado y fantasmal, se volvió bonito.

Estaban a escasas horas de averiguar cómo saldría todo. A escasas horas de que volviese a ver a Harry. Volvería a recorrer con su mirada los senderos atrayentes y seductores del cuerpo del ojiverde. A oír su voz, de ser el receptor en dónde su mirada caería. También volvería a ver a sus hijos. Quizás en unos días adelante se reprendería internamente para lo que estaba pensando, pero extrañaba los dolores de cabeza que Romeo y Loretta le provocaban. Extrañaba ese lío matinal que había en la vivienda ni bien sus retoños abrían los ojos. Extrañaba el hogar. Su hogar, y todo lo que lo componía. Esperaba más que nada que las cosas marcharan bien…

Sacó con lentitud la pequeña caja que escondía en el bolsillo y la abrió. Ante sus ojos se reveló aquel pequeño objeto que él ya había ojeado unas cuantas oportunidades la noche anterior. Ese anillo estaría en la mano de Harry dentro de unas horas, o eso esperaba. Louis se sonrió a sí mismo ante el pensamiento y la volvió a cerrar junto a un efímero suspiro.

_“Quiero volver a verte, quiero volver a besarte, quiero volver a abrazarte… quiero volver…”_

**(…)**

_“Quiero que me abraces”_

Pidió su mente, mientras sus ojos observaban enternecidos cómo el morocho hacía ademanes con sus manos mientras hablaba, gesticulando en exceso siendo un elocuente nato, mientras le contaba a Harry acerca de su vida, de su familia en Canadá, de sus antiguos novios, novias, sobre experiencias pasadas de las que Harry poco escuchaba, distraído, perdiéndose en lo muy gestual y expresivo que Nick estaba siendo. El morocho más que expresarse mediante sus palabras, lo hacía con todo el cuerpo.

Hace pocos minutos habían concluido con el almuerzo, y ambos habían optado por salir a caminar por el bello y florecido parque de su población. Green Valley en Primavera ofrecía grandes paisajes de miles de gamas verdes que eran muy pintorescas para el ojo humano, y ellos decidieron aprovecharlas.

Caminaban a la par, por la sombreada vereda del parque, aminorando la marcha de a ratos, cuando Nick parecía llegar a la parte áurea de su relato, y luego volvían a caminar con normalidad manteniendo la parsimonia.

-…y ahí fue cuando mis padres decidieron que era mejor irse a Canadá para una mejora económica, y como yo supuse, no regresaron jamás y me dejaron sólo en Southampton para que terminase de cursar los estudios universitarios…-

Sus manos maduras se movían a la par que su lengua narrando aquel relato, y era como una especie de espiral en dónde Harry se encontró metido, mareado, y embelesado.

Una parte de su raciocinio le advertía que debía detenerse o sufriría graves consecuencias. Había una gran barrera roja que él ya había cruzado hace tiempo detrás, más las advertencias eran cuantiosas adelante. No obstante, había otra parte de él que actuaba por simple impulso y sin el uso de la razón. _Esa debía de ser el corazón_ , pensaba. Impulsivo, loco, e iluso corazón…

**(…)**

**14:45 p.m**

Apenas aquel cartel verde que anunciaba que habían llegado a Green Valley nació a lo largo de la carretera, Louis quiso arrojarse por la ventanilla del auto en movimiento y regresar amedrentado hacía Nottingham. Repentinos sentimientos de temor, nerviosismo, negatividad, inquietud, lo llenaron por completo nuevamente por incontable vez consecutiva, y comenzaron a abarcar los pensamientos positivos que él trataba de mantener en mente.

¿Y qué sí todo iba mal? ¿Y si Harry le pedía el divorcio? ¿Si Harry no aceptaba? ¿Si tendrían que discutir la custodia de los niños? ¿Si no lo perdonaba esa tarde? ¿Y si nunca lo hacía? ¿Y si…?

Estaba a un paso de iniciar una hiperventilación en el asiento trasero de aquel auto. A medida que más se acercaban el aire se hacía más escaso en sus vías respiratorias. Quizás estaba dramatizando demasiado, pero se sentía una mujer en labor de parto con aquella rutina de aspiración y espiración paulatina y calmada.

No fue hasta que Liam entró en aquella larga calle no pavimentada que lo llevaba a adentrarse al campo en dónde se hallaba su casa, que su vista comenzó a nublarse y el súbito miedo  lo paralizó. Se vislumbraba a lo lejos aquella vivienda tan familiar para él, aquella vivienda en la que había decidido comenzar su familia, y Louis quiso arrojarse del vehículo en movimiento nuevamente. La luz de la tarde descomponiéndose en el aire le iluminaba un lateral a la construcción hogareña. El color áureo también matizaba el verde pasto de todo su entorno.

Louis inhaló y exhaló con exageración. La casa se volvía más y más grande en sus campos visuales a medida que el auto seguía avanzando hacía ella. El castaño arregló con celeridad sus cabellos despeinados por la brisa vespertina y miró con expresión atemorizada el paisaje delante suyo. En el gran vidrio frontal se dibujaba una casa, y dos pequeñas figuras que él reconoció de inmediato, y mierda, había extrañado como los mil demonios.

El vehículo aparcó, y no pasaron siquiera diez segundos para que toda clase de temor y nerviosismo se esfumara de Louis y que saliera con toda prisa del auto impulsado por el anhelo y regocijo de volver a ver aquellas dos caritas reflejantes de inocencia que allí se encontraban.

Loretta y Romeo estaban sentados allí en el patio, coloreando un libro sobre una enana mesa de plástico y sentados en el suelo. La blonda, sorprendentemente, llevaba puestos sus anteojos, y observó a su padre por detrás de sus cristales, con expresión atónita y boquiabierta. Romeo también lo observaba de esa misma manera patidifusa, y éste fue el primero en erguirse del suelo para correr hacía él.

-¡PAPÁ!-

Exclamó con una alegría descollante, y Louis quiso llorar.

Se agachó a la altura del pequeño ojiazul y lo envolvió con sus brazos protectores, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, y aspirando ese aroma dulzón a bebé que el niño aún conservaba. No quería llorar, pero se encontró haciéndolo. Eran demasiadas sensaciones encontradas, demasiadas las cosas bellas que tenía y que sentía que no merecía por haber sido tan idiota. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho semejante blasfemia respecto a aquel ser que lo recibía ahora con tanto júbilo y se hundía en sus brazos?

Louis plantó un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Romeo y lentamente alzó su rostro al sentir otra presencia a su lado. Loretta lo observaba a sólo centímetros, con ojos color avellana anegados de lágrimas, ceño fruncido, y labios en un puchero y temblequeando. La niña le pegó infantilmente en la cabeza a Louis, haciendo que unos cuantos cabellos castaños quedaran en variadas direcciones, y acto seguido soltó un pequeño sollozo.

-N-no te vuelvas a ir ¿Si?. T-te extrañé mucho, p-papá…-

Replicó con voz gangosa, entre tartamudeos, observando a su padre con mirada recriminadora por haberlos dejado tanto tiempo. Louis sólo la trajo a su cuerpo con vehemencia, y abrazó a sus dos hijos con fuerza mientras soltaba lágrimas de arrepentimiento, y les pedía perdón por lo bajo por todo lo que había hecho.

Zayn y Liam salieron del auto y observaron la escena en silencio y con miradas penosas. Respetaron la distancia, no queriendo romper tan delicado momento.

Después de unos minutos transcurridos, Louis rompió el abrazo acogedor y cálido que sostenía junto a sus hijos, y les limpió a ambos sus mejillas mojadas con su pulgar.

-¿Está papi en casa, niños? Papá también necesita disculparse con él por todo lo que ha hecho.-

Loretta niega.

-Tío Niall nos está cuidando, papi no está.-

Entonces Louis arquea ambas cejas levemente con sorpresa. “Tío Niall”. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a aquel bueno para nada, fue una verdadera extrañeza el saber que el muchacho rubio estaba en esos momentos en su casa. Quizás él podría ayudarlos con las decoraciones y demás cosas, y ahora que lo pensaba, la ausencia de Harry era perfecta para poder llevar a cabo todo sin problema alguno.

Hasta ahora, el destino estaba tejiendo hilos a su favor, Louis esperaba y suplicaba que continuase de esa forma.

Cuando los cinco ingresaron a la casa, encontraron a Niall durmiendo sobre el sillón, con una bolsa de papas fritas a medio comer sobre su regazo, y un hilo de baba deslizándose sobre el mentón hacía su playera azul.

-Sabía que un día tendría que suceder, la haraganería lo ha terminado por matar. Niños, despídanse de su tío Niall.-

Zayn comenta cómicamente y recibe un golpe ligero en la nuca por parte de su pareja.

-¿¡Tío Niall ha muerto!?-

Cuestiona exaltada Loretta, y ésta vez es Louis quién le da un golpe en la nuca al morocho por haber soltado semejante idiotez.

-No, no está muerto. Sólo está dormido, Loretta. Ve a traer un vaso de agua y despiértalo. -Habla el ojiazul, y la niña le hace caso con premura. - ¿Cómo Harry ha osado dejar a este zángano al cuidado de los niños? Santo dios, parece haber perdido todas sus neuronas. Pudo haberles sucedido cualquier cosa aquí.-

Comenta con disgusto mientras toma asiento en el sillón restante. Romeo de inmediato se para a su lado y le estira sus brazos en pedido de que lo izase a su regazo. Louis lo toma.

-Oh, ha hablado el padre preocupado que dejó a sus dos hijos pequeños por casi una semana…- Acota Liam irónicamente, y Louis le envía una ácida mirada. -Creo que mejor voy a buscar un poco de jugo para todos…-

El ojimiel desaparece dentro de la cocina, y Loretta al mismo tiempo sale de allí con su vaso de peppa pig cargado de agua helada.

-¡TÍO, NIALL, YA DESPIERTA!-

Chilla, y arroja el contenido líquido en la cara relajada del blondo.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ MIERDASASKFJERI?!

Niall se ahogó levemente con la poca agua que se coló en su boca y se pone rígido en su lugar, observando con ojos hinchados, lánguidos y confusos a Zayn, Louis, Romeo y Loretta mirarlo con diferentes expresiones en sus semblantes.

-¿Q-qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Cuando han llegado?.-

Cuestionó arrastrando palabras sobre el aire, desviando su mirada con agilidad hacía Louis y luego a Zayn, y así sucesivamente.

Liam sale de la cocina con una bandeja cargada de vasos y una jarra de jugo de manzana, y Niall lo sigue con la mirada a él también, pasmado ante su aparición.

-¿Tú también estás aquí?.-

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Niall. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.-

Articuló el ojimiel colmado de sorna, mientras deja la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona que yacía en el centro de ambos sillones.

-Ya, en serio, no me tomen el pelo. ¿Qué rayos hacen todos ustedes aquí? Tú más que nada.- Señala acusadoramente al castaño, quién cogía un vaso y lo cargaba de jugo. -¿Cómo te da la cara para volver aquí después de todo lo que has hecho con Harry y con tus hijos? Yo tendría que estar dándote una buena paliza en este momento, pero la presencia de tus hijos aquí me lo impide.-

-Hey, Horan, wuowuo tranquilo amigo, el chico viene en son de paz ahora. Louis quiere componer las cosas, él también está adolorido por todo lo que sucedió, también reconoce que fue una mierda, una basura, un idiota, un ser que merece ser acribillado y torturado de la peor manera, un estú-

-Lo que Zayn quiere decir es que se que comporté como un niño inmaduro, lo sé, merezco tu odio y rencor, pero quiero componer las cosas ahora. Quiero volver a tener a Harry, y necesito también de tu ayuda, por favor…-

Estaba siendo franco, y Niall lo notó. Lo chequeó de arriba a abajo con desdén, no muy seguro de aceptar a ofrecerle su ayuda, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que en todo aquello no sólo estaban metidos Harry y Louis, sino también niños. Había dos niños que estaban con sus padres separados y peleados, y para sumarle a aquello, había uno de ellos que estaba generando un posible delirio de enamoramiento hacía otro hombre.

Aunque él aún no perdonase del todo a Louis por sus atrocidades hechas, Niall sabía que éste debía volver a estar junto a Harry cuanto antes, porque él no veía muy grata la idea de que el rizado finalmente terminase enamorado de aquel abogado ricachón.

Suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos vencido.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré, Tomlinson.-

**(…)**

**15: 02 p.m**

Debía estar delirando, debía ser eso, pero se sentía como si se encontrase en alguna parte remota de sus adentros. Se sentía como estar en su cuerpo. Harry afirmaba que todas aquellas pigmentaciones aromáticas que rodeaban el parque, y a ellos, eran las flores que se escapaban de su boca cada vez que Nick le robaba una sonrisa.

Éste continuaba hablando. Hablaba, hablaba, hablaba, y Harry divagaba. Ya no caminaban, ambos ahora estaban sentados en una de las tantas bancas que tenía el parque, bajo una gran enredadera sostenida por columnas de cemento pintadas de blanco puro. La brisa suave y fresca acarreaba consigo los miles de aromas de las flores que se entremezclaban, embriagando a cualquiera. La tarde poco a poco iba transcurriendo frente a ellos, el sol se movía con imperceptible lentitud, cayendo con parsimonia y llevándose el día.

Dicha serenidad era la que invitaba a que aquel momento que Harry estaba viviendo no acabase nunca. El joven de ojos verdes contemplaba cada una de las expresiones marcadas que hacía el moreno en su hablar. Sus manos continuaban moviéndose, bailando sus palabras para acompañar el relato. Harry quería tomarlas y posarlas sobre sus mejillas, sólo para que éste notara cuán cálidas estaban. Nick parecía ajeno al apogeo de emociones que se llevaba a cabo en la atmósfera del mundo del rizado. ¿Cómo si quiera podía no notar que el ser a tan sólo centímetros de él estaba cayendo? _“Tú me estás tirando”_ pensaba Harry mientras caía, caía, sonreía, y caía.

-….Hey, ¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Harry!.-

El morocho canturreó sus palabras con gracia, mientras abatía su mano derecha frente a los orbes perdidos de Harry. La burbuja se rompió y el rizado pestañeó un par de veces. De tanto delirar no había notado que sus retinas ya se iban secando de tanto estar con sus ojos abiertos mirando a la nada.

-Lo siento, te estaba escuchando.-

Nick liberó una aireada risa ante aquella oración.

-Así que resultaste un distraído y además mentiroso, Styles.-

Harry frunció el ceño con infantilismo por haber sido llamado de aquella forma.

-No soy mentiroso.- Atacó, y Nick se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía una expresión divertida.

-Oh no me digas, entonces si me escuchabas podrás decirme sin problema qué era de lo que te estaba contado, ¿O no?.-

Harry entonces mordió su labio inferior cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a hervir por la vergüenza de haber sido pillado.

Nick comienza a reír frenéticamente al ver su reacción, y el hecho de saber que Harry no lo estaba escuchando en absoluto pareció no molestarle. Reía con esmero, carcajadas sonoras y llenas de vida que hicieron poner alerta a Harry. El menor lo observó embelesado. La fila de dientes de Nick, sus manos las que hace instantes hacían ademanes acompañando a sus palabras, ahora, sostenían su barriga. Y sus ojos, achinados, luminosos, y que le recordaron mucho a alguien. Y Harry entonces simplemente actúa por instinto. Al ver a aquellos pares de ojos achinados se sucumbió ante lo que su cuerpo le obligó a hacer.

Sus manos aferran ambos lados de la cabeza de Nick, y éste rápidamente acalla sus carcajadas para mirarlo perplejo. Los labios del menor caen sobre los labios de Nick como lluvia de verano, refrescante, viva, fuerte, severa y tormentosamente. Lo besa sin entreabrir sus labios, sólo rozándolos, oprimiéndolos, juntándolos.

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Quizás cinco, o quizás cientas flores más habían nacido en él, justo en su pecho. Eran hermosas pero le impedían respirar. No supo con certeza si aquello estaba ocurriendo en realidad, hasta que sintió cómo luego la mano de Nick le atrapó la nuca con terneza, y lo separó lentamente de él. Ambos entrelazaron miradas cargadas de cosas para decir, pero que ninguno optó por liberar en ese momento.

-Creo que ya debería llevarte a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde…-

Fue lo único que Nick se atrevió a decir, y Harry sólo asiente.

**(…)**

**15:30 p.m**

Todo se había vuelto un completo tumulto a pesar de que eran tan pocos. Loretta corría de aquí para allá, cantando canciones infantiles con alborozo, y su vestido blanco -el cual Liam le había puesto- se zarandeaba con sus movimientos constantes. Romeo también estaba emocionado con todas aquellas decoraciones que estaban haciendo. El niño vestía todo de azul marino, conjunto que también le había colocado al ojimiel. Liam había sido el encargado de arreglar a los niños, y lo había aceptado con gusto. Les había hecho dos coronas de flores, y había armado otra para que cuando Harry llegase, quedara a juego con todo el decorado natural.

Zayn, por otro lado, preparaba el “altar” que consistía de dos árboles enfrentados y casi pegados de los cuales se suspendían dos telas blancas y más flores de colores. Niall lo ayudaba, no aportando demasiado, pero haciendo lo que podía y estaba a su alcance.

Louis, a diferencia de los demás, estaba en el lado opuesto de la casa en dónde se llevaban a cabo las preparaciones. El castaño se situaba en el patio delantero, pensando en soledad. Mantenía su mirada fija en aquella calle lejana, abriendo y cerrando sucesivamente la pequeña caja con el anillo dentro, impaciente y nervioso. Él también había pasado por las manos de Liam, y ahora vestía formalmente con sus mejores prendas. Desprendía un aroma varonil de una colonia muy atrayente, y su cabello estaba peinado hacía atrás ilustremente.

Suspiró y observó al cielo. El sol de las tres de la tarde aún pegaba con fuerza, y sus ojos se entrecerraron por aquella enceguesedora claridad. Entonces decidió cerrarlos, buscando encontrar un poco de tranquilidad y calma que hace ya varias horas deseaba hallar. Más una voz se coló en su espacio, impidiéndole aquello.

-Hey, Tomlinson, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Niall apareció en la escena. -¿Acaso quieres que Harry te vea ni bien llegue y toda esta sorpresa se vaya al tacho? Ve detrás con los demás, yo me quedaré aquí y les avisaré cuando vea su mata de rizos acercarse. -

Louis resopló, pero le hizo caso de manera poco gustosa. Niall tenía razón después de todo.

Pasaron minutos interminables y desgarradoramente lentos, pero aún no había señales de la presencia de Harry. Niall había decidido unirse por unos minutos a los demás en el patio trasero, cansado de esperar en soledad en la entrada. Todos allí pintaban semblantes cansados y agobiados. Zayn y Liam estaban postrados en las sillas que habían sacado desde la casa. El morocho estaba a un paso de dormirse, mientras que Liam se entretenía inculcándole nuevas palabras al vocabulario de Romeo. Niall estaba recostado contra un árbol, y Louis estaba sentado sobre una piedra, mirando desganado cómo Loretta metía pequeñas ramitas dentro de un hormiguero.  

-¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Están seguros de que no fue a trabajar, verdad? Porque si es así estaremos aquí esperándolo hasta las ocho de la noche.-

Comentó Louis impaciente y un tanto irritado ante la no aparición del joven de ojos verdes.

-Papi se ha ido con su jefe a un alm-

-Se fue con su jefe a un…albondigoso comité de abogados. -

Niall se apura en cortar las palabras de Loretta, y la niña lo observa ceñuda.

-¿Albondigoso? ¿Qué palabra es esa?.-

Liam interviene en la charla, y las neuronas de Niall trabajan a mil por segundo en busca de una respuesta.

-Es una forma de decir, albondigoso hace referencia a algo que es…redondo y suculento.-

-¿Se fue a un comité de abogados redondo y suculento?.-

Liam frunce el ceño, y Niall queda con expresión nula por unos segundos.

-Sí, ustedes no entienden la jerga de las personas jóvenes. - El blondo hace un ademán con las manos y abandona su posición contra el árbol. -Iré a seguir esperando a Harry en la entrada, les aviso.-

El rubio desaparece de sus campos visuales, y Louis y Liam se envían una mirada extrañada. Su amigo debía de estar ingiriendo drogas o algo parecido. Debía de ser eso, o no encontraban explicación para su comportamiento loco y disparatado.

**(…)**

No sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo había transcurrido mientras observaba a su hija jugar con las hormigas, sólo sabía que había oído miles de aves cantar, había sentido como diez veces a la brisa chocarle el rostro, y había soltado como cinco suspiros hasta que oyó la voz de Niall gritarles que Harry se aproximaba, y que se colocaran todos en sus posiciones.

En ese momento todo se detuvo. Hubo un instante en el cual quedó allí petrificado, asimilando las palabras que sus oídos habían recibido. Indeciso en qué hacer. Era como si su cuerpo hubiese olvidado su función. Las manijas del reloj se habían detenido en seco, nadie parecía moverse a su alrededor aunque Louis sabía que era todo lo contrario. No fue hasta que sintió a alguién empujarlo por su espalda que sus cuerpo volvió a funcionar correctamente. Se giró con el temor, la preocupación, y el nerviosismo incrustado en sus orbes, y observó a Liam detrás suyo.

-Confío en ti. Recuerda porqué es que estamos haciendo todo esto.-

No contestó a las palabras del ojimiel, no había nada que decir. Tan sólo asintió y con rapidez ingresó dentro de la casa a ocultarse.

Zayn, Liam, Loretta y Romeo se dirigieron a sentarse en las respectivas sillas que habían enfilado para presenciar todo el desenlace nupcial, y tan sólo aguardaron.

Mientras tanto, en el lado opuesto de la casa, Niall observaba con ojos atentos, desde la lejanía, cómo Harry se despedía de aquel sujeto en su auto lustroso. Con una leve pizca de desazón, el rubio  quería que aquel tipo tan sólo pusiese en marcha su vehículo y se alejase para no regresar jamás. Permaneció paciente observando hasta que Harry finalmente comenzó a caminar en dirección hacía dónde se encontraba.

Le llevó unos tres minutos al rizado caminar a lo largo de aquella calle hasta llegar a dónde se encontraba el blondo de su amigo, y lo primero que hizo fue observar el auto familiar que estaba aparcado a un lado de un sauce.

-¿Acaso es ese el auto de Zayn y Liam? ¿Ellos han venido? -

Los grandes luceros observan con incomprensión y extrañeza a su amigo en busca de una explicación, más éste tan sólo le rodó los ojos y lo aferró por los hombros. Niall de inmediato le coloca el pañuelo negro en la cabeza del rizado, tapándole los ojos y éste enseguida comienza a protestar.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Niall!.-

Chilló mientras tanteaba con sus manos para encontrar el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Sólo cállate y no preguntes nada Harry, ¿Bien?- Niall le colocó también la corona de flores color rosa y blanco, y Harry frunce el ceño al sentir aquello haciendo peso sobre sus rizos.

-¡Exijo saber qué está ocurriendo, Niall!-

Los ojos azules vuelven a rodar.

-¡Sólo déjate guiar, Styles! No te llevaré a un maldito estanque con cocodrilos ¿De acuerdo? Sólo confía en mi.-

El rubio aferra al muchacho por los hombros, y desde atrás, lo empuja con suavidad hacía el lado posterior de la casa. Harry comenzó a caminar, con sus brazos extendidos y toqueteando el aire, con miedo de toparse con algo en su camino, a lo que Niall reía con diversión y suavidad.

Cuando por fin llegaron al patio trasero, Niall desató el pañuelo en la cabeza de Harry con lentitud, y lo dejó caer, permitiéndole al rizado ver la escena. Harry abre con dificultad sus párpados, pestañeando una y otra vez para borrar aquella nubosidad que se había formado en sus retinas. Lo primero que vislumbra es a Zayn, Liam, Loretta y Romeo, sentados en las sillas que solían estar en el living de la casa. Los cuatro estaban vestidos de manera casi formal, y sus hijos tenían coronas de flores que los hacían ver como pequeño ángeles.

Los labios sandía se entreabren, y su expresión se congela por la estupefacción.

-¿Q-qué es todo esto…?- Inquiere con voz titubeante, observándolos confundido, hasta que una voz aparece detrás suyo de improvisto. Una voz cantando que le movió desde los huesos hasta lo más profundo de su alma…

- _It’s a little bit funny this feeling inside, I’m not one of those who can easily hide. I don’t have much money but boy if I did, I’d buy a big house where we both could live… **-**_

_**(Es un poco gracioso este sentimiento dentro mio, no soy de esos que pueden fácilmente ocultar. No tengo mucho dinero pero, chico, si lo tuviese compraría una casa grande en dónde pudiésemos vivir…)** _

Harry no quería girarse y enfrentar el poseedor de aquella peculiar y suave voz. No quería. Se mantuvo estático en su lugar, sintiendo cómo poco a poco las lágrimas le nublaban la vista con descollante celeridad. Parecía que hubiesen pasado siglos, décadas, vidas de que no oía aquella voz…

- _If I was a sculptor but then again no, or a man who make potions in a traveling show, oh I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do, my gift is my song and this one is for you…_ -

**_(Si fuese un escultor, pero no lo soy, o un hombre que hiciese pociones en un espectáculo itinerante. Oh se que no es mucho, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, mis regalo es una canción, y ésta es para ti…)_ **

¿Cómo era que sus piernas aún no habían flaqueado? Harry no lo sabía. No sabía cómo aún respiraba, cómo aún no había perdido la conciencia, cómo aún no se había quebrado. Las lágrimas no soportaron más ser reprimidas y se liberaron con albedrío por sus mejillas, cayendo una tras otras, empañando su piel.

Entonces lentamente, Harry decide girarse…

 _-And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that is done, I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is when you are in the world…_ -

**_(Y tú podrás decirle a todos que ésta es tu canción, puede que sea un poco simple, pero ahora que está terminada espero que no te importe, espero que no te importe, que exprese en palabras cuán maravillosa es la vida mientras tú estás en el mundo.)_ **

Oh cuánto lo había extrañado…

No fue hasta se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos del color del cielo que se dio cuenta cuánto lo había añorado. Allí, desapareció todo su entorno. Absolutamente todo se esfumó de su alrededor, hasta el mismo sol que los cubría. Sólo estaban ellos, el cielo y la tierra, el verde y el azul, mezclándose, enviándose callados mensajes con sólo una mirada.

-Harry…- Louis fue el primero en hablar, y todo los sentidos del rizado reaccionar al oír su nombre provenir nuevamente de esos labios que le habían robado tantos suspiros. - Lo siento tanto…-

Se disculpa con congoja y franqueza pura, y Harry no puede hacer más que tan sólo llorar y sostenerle la mirada.

-He perdido la cuenta, para serte sincero, de todas las equivocaciones que he cometido en la vida. Creo que soy sólo una máquina de cagar momentos, oportunidades, amores…- Louis suelta un suspiro, y prosigue. -Desde que estoy contigo me he empeñado en tratar de hacer las cosas bien, pero nunca eran suficientes, dije “me rindo” incontables veces, más siempre caía en tus brazos, siempre estuviste allí para hacerme continuar. Tu sola presencia me hacía querer mejorar sin importar cuántas veces me hubiese equivocado, ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que yo te mereciera, eres simplemente demasiado para mi, y nunca entendí porqué seguías a mi lado pese a mis constantes fallas, pero ahora que te tengo enfrente nuevamente, me doy cuenta…-

No sabía si estaba llorando de la manera en que lo hacía por todas las palabras que Louis le estaba espetando, por toda la escena que éste había armado para sólo disculparse, o por la culpa que crecía en el a pasos agigantados. Él sólo lloraba como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-Me dabas la mano para caminar cuando teníamos 7 y 8 años, y nunca supe si lo hacías debido a que necesitabas alguien que te guiase porque eras muy pequeño, o porque simplemente querías algo tibio a lo que aferrarte, cualquiera fuesen esas dos opciones, Harry, se que eso era amor, el dejar guiarse y el querer tener la calidez de la otra persona. Eso, definitivamente, era amor. Y cuando lo hacías, de alguna forma me sentía completo, como si fuésemos dos piezas perdidas que debían estar unidas para ser algo. Para el simple hecho de ser y existir. Y en este tiempo que hemos estados separados, volví a confirmarlo, porque sin ti me sobraba el mundo, Harry, sin ti no era yo… sin ti no soy nadie…-

Entonces Louis se arrodilla con lentitud frente a él, sin perder el contacto visual con la mirada verde anegada de lágrimas. Harry ahogó un sollozo con la palma de su mano, y su corazón envió corrientes eléctricas a cada parte de su anatomía. Louis no podía estar a punto de hacer lo que él creía que estaba por suceder…no, eso no podía estar por ocurrir…

\- ¿Recuerdas el primer día que nos conocimos?.- Inquiere, y Harry formula una leve sonrisa chueca con sus labios cubiertos de saladas lágrimas. ¿Cómo podría olvidar aquel día? _Si fue el comienzo de su “para siempre”_ …- Cuando te vi allí, en aquel baño, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, de inmediato sentí que debía hacerte sonreír, supe que tú serías esa único niño con el que podría compartir mis más preciados juguetes, tú el niño por el cual no me importaría en absoluto partir a la mitad una barra de mi chocolate preferido, y te sonreí, y te dije que tu playera era bonita, y cuando mi padre entró al baño y me jaló de allí a la fuerza, yo me dejé llevar tranquilo a pesar de que quería quedarme… ¿Sabes porqué? Porque sabía que volvería a verte.-

_No sigas, por favor…_

Era todo lo que pedía Harry en sus adentros. Todas aquellas palabras hacían que  brotaran espinas en las flores en su interior, y lo carcomían por dentro, dolorosamente.  

-Harry Styles, hoy, ahora, y frente a nuestros hijos y amigos, quiero darte mi vida y pedir la tuya a cambio por la eternidad. -

_He besado otros labios que no fueron los tuyos…_

-Quiero que sean tus ojos en los cuales yo me vea reflejado hasta que las arrugas cubran mi rostro. Quiero que sean tus ojos los que encuentre cada día de mi vida al despertar….-

_He querido que otros brazos que no fuesen los tuyos me envolvieran…_

-Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil, creíste en mí cuando ni yo mismo lo hacía, soy todo lo que soy porque me amaste, tú eres una de las pocas cosas que he hecho bien en esta vida…-

_Me he perdido en una mirada que no fue la tuya…_

-Harry, no quiero prometerte un cuento de hadas, no quiero que seas una princesa, tú serás algo mejor que eso, yo te daré una realidad que te haga sentir que los cuentos de hadas son cutres, burdos, y nada a comparación. Y te daré una vida, la cual quiero compartir a tu lado por y para siempre…- La mano del castaño viaja hacía su bolsillo, y de allí saca una pequeña caja que abre frente a Harry. Éste lo observa desde arriba con mirada incrustada de miles de sentimientos, y lágrimas que parecían no acabar. -…¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Harry?-

_“No puedo hacerlo… He besado a alguien más. Te he engañado por despecho. Estoy generando emociones por otra persona. No merezco esto…”_

Más todas aquellas palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta, y posiblemente, sepultadas para siempre muy al fondo de su conciencia.

-Si…- Suelta con apenas un hilo de voz gangosa, y una sonrisa nace en el rostro esperanzado de Louis. - Sí, acepto…-

_Perdón, Lou…_


	13. Flores secas en la palma de tu mano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son dos amantes en la noche, aguardando por la salida del sol. Pasan barcos en la noche, bajo un cielo diferente. Acabas de susurrar lo que dijiste una última vez, podría haber jurado que te oír decir que eres mío. Flores marchitas en tu mano, lo mejor que puedo hacer. Es la única manera que he tenido de poder llegar a ti…Se el único, espera por mi, tú serás el único, serás el único…- Be the one / The fray.

_“No creo que tú comprendas el dolor del extrañarte tanto, aún teniéndote a mi lado.”_

Las llantas del Peugot Corsa se deslizaban con blandura y rapidez por la ruta pavimentada que se perdía en el horizonte oscuro de las once de la noche. La misma nada los envolvía, y la noche carecía de sonidos que no fuese aquel rugir suave del motor del auto en movimiento. Eran exactamente 264 kilómetros los que separaban a Green Valley de Londres, y aún quedaban unas dos horas de viaje por delante.

La noche era silenciosa y calma. La luna parecía expectante suspendida en lo alto, y alumbraba los matorrales, árboles y malezas que se erguían a un costado de la ruta, dándoles la apariencia de estar pintados con un capa brillante de blanco nieve. El gigante astro brillaba en lo alto. Altiva y poderosa, la luna estaba rodeada de miles de majestuosas estrellas que salpicaban el sideral océano azul marino.

Harry miraba a través del cristal con mirada vacía el paisaje oscuro que no ofrecía nada apetecible a su vista. Soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y sea acomodó levemente en el asiento. Quería dormir y no despertar por al menos dos años. O dormir y que sus sueños lo transportasen a aquellos lejanos días de infancia junto a su tía. O mejores días que aquellos incluso, cuando aún era un pequeño y podía disfrutar de las compañías de su mamá y su papá. Qué fáciles, cómodos y cálidos eran aquellos días. La nostalgia lo colmó. Ingrata nostalgia que siempre hacía lucir al presente como un verdadero martirio a comparación del pasado.

El ojiverde soltó otro bajo suspiro cargado de pensamientos que en ese momento lo acechaban como un lobo a su presa. Y se sintió vulnerable y frágil de improvisto.

No había mencionado palabra alguna desde que habían partido de la casa. Las únicas palabras que se había limitado a decir eran cortas, justas, y necesarias, como simples “Bien, de acuerdo, si, no.” y aunque Louis no decía nada al respecto, Harry sabía que le fastidiaba un poco su repentino mutismo o inapetencia para el habla. O quizás era dolor lo que el ojiazul sentía, Harry no sabía descifrar aquello con exactitud. Quizás Louis sentía dolor de creer que nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos respecto a la confianza. Un temor que Harry también sentía pero se negaba a aceptar.

Observó de soslayo al muchacho castaño manejando, y sostuvo su mirada en él por unos cuantos largos segundos. Los párpados de Louis se cerraban de a intervalos con pesadez, como si estuviese batallando por no caer rendido en las redes de Morfeo y lo lograra a duras penas. Sus ojos azules parecían cansados, y sus pestañas largas y rectas daban la apariencia de ser más largas de lo que ya eran con la luz lunar pegando en ellas con delicadeza.

Harry apretó ambos de sus labios con fuerza, formando una recta línea, y bajó la vista cuando la culpa volvió a pegar en él como una ola violenta que choca contra un acantilado. El espacio reducido en dónde se encontraba parecía achicarse más, oprimirlo, aplastarlo, robarle el aliento. Quería poder alejarse de Louis tan sólo un poco más. Quería que sus asientos estuviesen más separados, o quería poder bajarse del mundo, respirar, y acabar con esa especie de delirio que la culpa estaba provocando en él. El tener a Louis a tan escasa distancia sólo hacía que el sentimiento de culpa se doblara en intensidad, porque el ser a su lado era ajeno a todas las cosas que él había hecho esa tarde. El muchacho a su lado era ajeno al lío de emociones que en ese momento bullía en sus adentros, y eso sólo lo hacía sentir de una manera apabullante y abrumadora.

Louis sintió la mirada verde puesta sobre él y volteó su cabeza para observar al joven a su lado. Harry de inmediato corrió la mirada hacía el paisaje al otro lado de la ventanilla, y Louis sintió que debía decir algo. El silencio entre ellos era sepulcral, doloroso, y aplastante. Nada parecía igual. Lucían como dos extraños que no hubiesen entablado nunca una conversación cuando la realidad era otra muy contraria. Ese algo que siempre había existido entre ambos parecía haberse esfumado. Louis oprimió sus labios afligido. No sabía de qué otra forma podía hacerle llegar a Harry cuán arrepentido estaba por todas las cosas dichas. El prolongado silencio en el joven de rizos hacía sentir a Louis como si éste aún le guardase rencor por todos los hechos sucedidos.

Louis era muy ajeno a la verdadera razón del silencio en Harry.

-Harry.- Habló con suavidad, volviendo su vista azul a la ruta siendo alumbrada por las luces potentes del auto en constante circulación. El ojiverde giró su rostro y observó a Louis a la espera de que continuase hablando. El castaño entonces volvió a observarlo y se topó con una mirada retraída. Era como si Harry se estuviese haciendo pequeño en ese asiento, como si estuviese a punto de ser juzgado o apaleado por matones, y a Louis aquello le dolió. -Sabes que en verdad siento todo lo que hice…no sé qué más puedo hacer para hacerte entender que no quise en realidad hacerlo. Se que fue muy ruín de mi parte, y ahora es algo descarado también el querer que todas las cosas vuelvan a ser como solían serlo de un día para otro. Pero…- Soltó un suspiro.-… por favor, estoy dando lo mejor de mi, princesa…necesito de tu ayuda también. Si en verdad me perdonas, no te comportes frío conmigo, y ayúdame a hacer que nuestra relación vuelva a ser como antes. Pero si es que aún no te sientes en condiciones de perdonarme, y sólo te sentiste forzado a hacerlo porque te he pedido matrimonio, no tienes porqué sentirte que esto es por presión, si quieres podemos tomarnos un tiempo más, sabes. Yo voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que tu herida sane.-

Las palabras del castaño quedaron suspendidas en la atmósfera incierta por un buen tiempo dentro del vehículo. Por unos minutos, sólo se oyó el suave rugir del motor. Era una cruel ironía, pensó Harry. Los roles no deberían de ser del modo en que eran. Él era el que debía estar disculpándose, y suplicando que las cosas sólo volviesen a ser como antes. Sintió súbitas ganas de romper en llanto, contarle todo a Louis sobre lo sucedido, y sólo enterrarse entre sus brazos hasta que la culpa fuese reemplazada por amor y comprensión. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo reprimió. Reprimió muy al fondo sus lágrimas con un agachar de su mirada, y reprimió sus palabras, mordiendo con fuerza su mejilla derecha. Sabía que en un momento determinado todo estallaría, más en ese momento no iba a ser ahora.

-Perdón…-

Musitó por lo bajo con voz trémula, y Louis le dio un leve apretón en su rodilla izquierda. Un gesto que Harry interpretó como un “Hey, está bien, no tienes porqué disculparte” Pero él tenía muchas razones por las cuales hacerlo.

**(…)**

Arribaron a Londres exactamente a la 1:45 de la madrugada. Para ese entonces, las luces de la gran ciudad iluminaban con potencia tratando de lucir exactas al astro rey, y por lo enceguecedoras que eran no quedaban muy detrás de éste. Louis cargó a Loretta dormida en sus brazos, y Harry se encargó de llevar a un Romeo con expresión amodorrada que sólo informaba que estaba a unos pasos de caer rendido como su hermana mayor. Decidieron que el equipaje lo bajarían por la mañana. El estado de ambos no eran el más propicio como para andar acarreando maletas con sus párpados cayéndose por el agotamiento.

Cuando los niños estuvieron ubicados en su respectivo cuarto, Harry y Louis se dirigieron al living, el cual se situaba al lado. No estaba nada mal, pensó el rizado mientras se hacía paso por el pequeño pero lujoso piso. Había un cuarto de cocina el cual se partía a la mitad para dar entrada al living, y luego había dos puertas las cuales él supuso eran el cuarto matrimonial y el baño. La decoración era exquisita y sofisticada, y Harry se ahorró el preguntar cómo Louis había conseguido el dinero para pagar tales comodidades. No pasó por alto el enorme ventanal cubierto por una delicada cortina de seda blanca, era inmenso y muy llamativo. Harry se acercó hacía éste y extendió las cortinas hacía los lados para apreciar la vista. Se reveló ante sus ojos la hermosa Londres cubierta por el manto nocturno que casi la opacaba en belleza. A los lejos se divisaba el _Big Ben_ y a su noroeste el _Palacio de Westminster_ siendo iluminado por pequeñas luces amarillas que lo hacían resaltar. El río _Támesis_ parecía unirse al cielo en la línea holgada del horizonte, y estaba tan sereno que daba la apariencia de que los barcos lejanos estuviesen navegando en un pedazo de universo terrenal. Finalmente _El Puente de la Torre_ era incluso más grande de lo que Harry siempre había imaginado. Aún desde la distancia se lucía enorme y vistoso.

-¿Quieres algo de té antes de ir a la cama?-

La voz de Louis irrumpió en su contemplación pacífica de la ciudad, y Harry se sintió caer nuevamente en la realidad atroz que estaba atravesando. La hermosura de la ciudad pareció haberlo alejado unos segundos de todos sus problemas. Segundos que no fueron suficientes. Giró y enfrentó a un Louis ya cambiado con ropa más cómoda, con sus pies descalzos y cabellos alborotados que le daban la apariencia de un adolescente atravesando una resaca.

-No, gracias. Sólo iré a acostarme. -

Contestó, y Louis asintió comprensivamente oprimiendo ambos de sus labios para no dejar soltar ese _“por favor, hazme compañía”_ que murió al fondo de su garganta.

El rizado se marchó a la habitación y con lentitud y cansancio se despojó de sus prendas. Deseó que de esa manera fácil también pudiese quitarse la cargante y pesada mochila de la culpa. Se acostó en la fría cama y quedó tumbado mirando el techo. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de que su mente le permitiera comenzar a torturarlo con todos los sucesos, cuando Louis ingresó al cuarto con una pequeña taza de té humeante. Le esbozó una débil sonrisa, la cual Harry no devolvió, y luego el castaño también comenzó a prepararse para ingresar a la cama.

-¿Es cómoda?.-

Inquirió Louis, buscando cualquier tema con tal de hacer hablar tan sólo un poco al joven de orbes verdes. Harry se removió levemente bajo la fina sábana y le asintió. Pronto la cama se vio invadida con dos cuerpos que parecían ajenos y extraños. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Louis veía al rizado mirar el techo con mirada perdida, y a pesar de tenerlo a escasos centímetros lo sintió en la otra punta del mundo. Sus cuerpos que hace tan sólo días se hacían uno, con pasión, amor y deseo del más vehemente, ahora sólo parecían dos débiles llamas intentando mantenerse encendidas pese a la lluvia. Louis soltó un suspiro y tomó la pequeña taza de té para darle un sorbo.

Harry giró de lado enfrentado a un Louis sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, bebiendo tranquilamente su té, y lo observó beber. La mirada azul le correspondió la mirada al menor, y en silencio se oían gritos de las palabras que Harry tenía para decir, pero que no expresaba verbalmente, y en cierta forma eso fastidiaba a Louis. Harry le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre algo Harry? ¿Algo que ha sucedido o algo que estés evaluando…?-

Y fue muy obvio cómo el cuerpo del rizado se tensó bajo las sábanas. Su expresión se congeló y pareció estar conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Entonces Louis supo y confirmó que, evidentemente, el muchacho de orbes jades le estaba ocultando algo.

-No…- Murmuró, absteniéndose a hacer algún contacto visual con el castaño. -Sólo…te he extrañado…-

_“Sólo te siento a millas de distancia….”_

_-_ También te he extrañado, y como no tienes idea…- Louis dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa de luz, y extendió sus brazos, invitando a Harry a hundirse entre ellos. Éste titubeó un poco, pero luego se enterró en el pecho de Louis con vigor y vertiginosidad. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiéndolos escocer por el retenimiento de lágrimas, y entonces un nudo enorme se coló en su garganta. _“Perdón, perdón, perdón…”_ era todo lo que podía pensar al estar entre los brazos protectores del ojiazul. ¿Cómo los brazos de aquel ser tenían tanto poder como para hacerlo sentir seguro aunque el mismísimo cielo se estuviese cayendo?, Harry deseó que también tuviesen el poder de poder hacer marcha atrás los días, las horas, los segundos. Quizás si empezaban todo de nuevo él podría hacer las cosas bien.

Louis sintió humedad en su pecho, y con celeridad separó a Harry muy suavemente de su cuerpo. El rizado lloraba, y trató vanamente de ocultar su demacrado rostro.

-Hey, princesa…¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?.-

_“No me hables de esa manera tan suave, sólo haces que todo sea más duro…”_

¿Por qué los seres humanos tenían esa manera de romper aún más en llanto cuando alguien suavizaba su tono al verlos mal? Harry se sintió frágil y volvió a tener siete años. Ahora no todos sus miedos y temores se solucionaban si él se ocultaba debajo de la manta. Ahora debía quitarse la manta de encima y ser valiente. Enfrentar las consecuencias pese a sus miedos. Porque valiente no era aquel que no sentía temores, si no aquel que con temores aún así enfrenta lo que viene. Eso era ser valiente. Y Harry no creía serlo. En ese momento estaba ocultándose bajo una invisible manta de mentiras. Y esas mantas irían acumulándose, él lo sabía, a tal punto en que todas terminarían asfixiándolo como una cruel ironía.

Louis le limpió las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas e hizo que lo observase. Más Harry se negaba a hacerlo. No podía mirar a los ojos azules de Louis y verse reflejado en ellos. Sólo veía un ser ruin y miserable que había hecho algo que no debía por despecho.

_“No merezco ser yo el que se vea reflejado en tus ojos, aquellos que denotan descollante preocupación y cuidado.”_

Todas las palabras que no iba diciendo se acumulaban una por una en su mente. Armando una gigante carga que cada día se haría más y más grande, y más difícil de llevar…

-Hazz, cuéntame, por favor, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan mal? Se que hay algo que no quieres decirme y eso es lo que te está torturando. Te conozco desde que tienes siete años, por dios, conozco cada rincón de ti, tus gustos y disgustos, cuando te sientes mal, o cuando me ocultas algo, y se que en este momento lo estás haciendo…-

Harry sorbió su nariz, y quiso volver a ocultarse en Louis, pero éste lo detuvo por los hombros y le impidió aquello.

-P-por favor, sólo…tan sólo abrázame, Lou…-

Pidió, y el ojiazul decidió corresponder  a aquello. Con terneza y firmeza, volvió a envolverlo, y dejó que Harry llorase en él hasta que las lágrimas se secaran en su piel blancuzca. Él sólo se mantuvo acariciándole los rizos chocolate, y de vez en cuando dándole besos en su sien. Dejando sus labios allí por más tiempo del debido, sintiendo bajo su tacto a Harry temblar levemente entre sollozos.

-Prométeme que cuando estés listo me dirás, ¿Bien?.-

Louis habló con suavidad. Como si tuviese miedo de que sus palabras en tono elevado pudiesen hacer quebrar al joven en sus brazos, y Harry asintió.

-De acuerdo…-

Los dos quedaron en silencio por un buen tiempo luego de aquello. Ambos absteniéndose a separarse. Harry se aferraba con fuerza a la prenda mojada de Louis, como si estuviese a punto de caer al vacío mismo, y éste fuese el único que lo pudiese mantener en tierra.

Dos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta, y tanto Harry como Louis dirigieron sus miradas cansadas hacía aquel sector. Ésta se abrió levemente en un casi imperceptible rechinido, y allí asomó el rostro infantil de Loretta. La niña tenía una expresión de curiosidad y cierto temor, e ingresó lentamente al cuarto. Romeo apareció tras ella, aferrándola de su piyama y limpiando lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro de querubín.

-¿Estás bien papi? Oímos que llorabas, y Romeo tuvo miedo y comenzó a llorar también…-

Explicó la niña con voz suave, y Louis dirigió su mirada a su hijo menor. El pequeño ojiazul vestía su piyama celeste de algodón y sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas hacían que su piel brillara en la tenue oscuridad del cuarto. Romeo hipaba, y posteriormente se separó de su hermana y como pudo logró subirse a la cama, en dónde abrazó a Harry con fuerza, como si éste estuviese por partir e irse muy lejos de él.

-Estoy bien niños, en serio, sólo me había golpeado el dedo pequeño del pie cuando entré ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es eso? Santo cielo, pensé que casi moriría.-

Explicó el rizado, tratando de hacer su voz normal y no gangosa, y agregándole una pizca de humor para borrar los semblantes de preocupación que pintaban sus hijos.

-¿Por eso estabas llorando papi? Yo creí que los papis eran todos fuertes.-

Comentó Loretta mientras se subía a la cama también, y se sentaba sobre sus piernas al frente de la pareja y el bebé hipando.

-Tu papi es un papi muy frágil ¿No crees?.-

Acotó Harry, autodenominándose como realmente el creía que era.

-No. - Contradijo la blonda . -tú logras abrir los frascos de mermelada, eres un papi fuerte aunque llores. -

Harry sonrió débilmente por las inocentes palabras de Loretta, y luego la atrajo hacía su cuerpo para abrazarla. Gesto que la pequeña correspondió de inmediato sin pensarlo.

Esa noche, Harry durmió abrazando a Romeo contra su pecho, con Loretta en medio con sus piernas desparramadas por el torso de Louis, y éste con su brazo derecho envolviendo protectoramente, y como podía, a los tres seres que eran su mundo.

**(…)**

**9:54 a.m**

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, obligadamente, debido a la mucha claridad que ingresaba en el dormitorio, la cama se encontraba vacía. Ya no tenía al pequeño ojiazul aferrado a él, ya no estaba Loretta desparramada entre su cuerpo y el de Louis, ni tampoco estaba éste.

Una pequeña sonrisa amodorrada se gestó en su rostro al recordar cómo habían dormido. Lo último que su vista había retenido era la mirada de Louis contemplarlo con amor, ambos separados por los cuerpos pequeños de sus hijos. Un “te quiero” se había enviado sutilmente entre aquella conexión de miradas, y Harry había caído en sueño con la misma sonrisa que ahora al despertar esbozaba.

La luz matinal se filtraba con fineza por la gran ventana del cuarto, tiñendo todo de un amarillo sepia ameno a la vista, y que incitaba a seguir reposando en la mullida y cómoda cama.

Harry sintió ruidos provenientes de la cocina, y pensó que debía de ser Louis o los niños. Luego sintió la inconfundible voz de su pareja, y frunció un poco el ceño al recibir la voz de Louis en tono tan elevado a tan tempranas horas del día.

-Lo sé, señor, ¡no quise que fueran tantos! El jueves prometo estar ahí a primera hora, y si quiere hago doble turno.-

Louis hablaba al teléfono, y se lo oía caminar mientras parloteaba.

-¡No, no estoy tomándome vacaciones! Es que mi perro se ha enfermado muy severamente, y era realmente muy importante para mis hijos, y usted sabe cómo son los niños con las mascotas, se encariñan muy fácil y luego sufren cuando parten…- Harry soltó una baja sonrisa al oírlo mentir tan absurdamente. - Así que hemos hecho un pequeño duelo por el gran Ruffy, pero en dos días estaré de regreso al trabajo, señor. ¡Ni si quiera se preocupe por eso! Bien, de acuerdo, saludos a su familia, sí gracias, se los daré.-

La conversación terminó, y Harry se percató de que aún pintaba esa leve sonrisa en su rostro. Todos los recuerdos ahora parecían tan lejanos. Aunque el rizado sabía que no era de esa manera, quería que al menos esos pocos días que estuviesen en Londres, fueran vividos en la dicha ignorancia.

-¡Papi!-

La voz de la blonda resonó desde detrás de la puerta cerrada, y luego ésta se abrió de improvisto. Loretta ingresó corriendo con entusiasmo, con esa inagotable energía que siempre poseía y era cas envidiable, y extrañamente vestía de manera arreglada. La niña llevaba un vestido a cuadros blancos y rojos y el cabello suelto adornado con una diadema blanca con un moño azul al costado.

Loretta apoyó sus codos sobre el colchón, y se inclinó levemente hacía adelante, mirando con una sonrisa el rostro adormilado de su papá de ojos verdes.

-Papá dice que te levantes porque se enfriará tu desayuno.-

Musitó, y Harry se levantó levemente con sus codos apoyados en el colchón.

-¿Quién te ha vestido de esa forma? ¿Acaso están por salir a alguna parte?-

La rubia se observó el vestido y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Papá me vistió, y también a Romeo, dijo que hoy saldríamos a conocer Londres.-

Harry no dijo nada,y tan sólo asintió con aprehensión fregando su ojos derecho, elimianando restos de sueño.  

-¡Apúrate o te dejaremos aquí solo y nos iremos a pasear sin ti, papi!-

La blonda salió del cuarto dando pequeños brincos alegres, y luego la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Estuvo quince minutos duchándose a gusto en agua caliente, y posteriormente salió en bata y con su cabello oculto por una toalla blanca enroscada, haciéndose paso en la cocina. Allí estaba Louis con una taza de café, la cual ya no desprendía humo, y con su atención y mirada puesta sobre una revista de animales. Loretta lo acompañaba, separando las tapas de las galletas rellenas, lamiéndolas y dejándolas a un costado.

Harry carraspeó levemente para hacer notar su presencia, y la mirada azul se alzó hacía él. Louis quedó abstraído con la vista que el rizado ofrecía, casi perdido en la belleza que emanaba todo su cuerpo recién bañado, y las mejillas de Harry se tornaron de un rojo fuerte por la repentina atención. Aquella mirada destilaba perdición pura.  

Louis se irguió con rapidez de un asiento y encendió nuevamente la tostadora.

-Tus tostadas se enfriaron y Loretta las ha comido, pero en un un minuto estarán éstas. - Informó, metiendo dos rodajas de pan lactal en las rendijas de la tostadora .- ¿Quieres café, té, o leche?.-

-Té, por favor.-

Contestó tomando asiento, y Louis le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Será té entonces…-

Las tostadas y el té estuvieron frente a Harry en menos de cinco minutos, y su estómago no pudo evitar rugir hambriento ante la vista. Desde la noche anterior no había probado bocado. Se había ido a la cama en completa ayuna, así que no espero demasiado en tomar una tostada y darle un gran mordisco.

-Loretta, ve a fijarte qué está haciendo Romeo, lo he dejado en el cuarto mirando dibujos animados, creo que estaban pasando Peppa pig o algo así…-

-¡¿Peppa pig?!-

Los orbes avellana de la niña se iluminaron ante la mención de su caricatura favorita, y a más velocidad que una estrella fugaz surcando el cielo, se desapareció dentro de la respectiva habitación de hotel que compartía con su pequeño hermano.

Había sido una pequeña mentira piadosa lo de la emisión de dicho programa, pero al castaño le apetecía estar aunque sea unos minutos a solas junto a Harry.

Louis dejó a un lado la revista que hace instantes chequeaba, y frunció sus labios, pensativo, debatiéndose con qué comenzar a sacar conversación. Hablar sobre el clima era muy cliché, además de que él jamás hacía comentarios sobre aquello ni aunque se avecinase un tornado, así que descartó esa idea muy rápido. Presionar a Harry para que le dijera la razón de su llanto en la noche anterior tampoco sería favorable. Habían acordado que éste hablaría cuando estuviese preparado para ello, así que Louis tiró al tacho ese tema también. A medida que iba descartando se iban devanando los segundos, y Louis pensó que estaría allí pensando con qué comenzar a hablar hasta que Harry acabase con su desayuno y se retirara.

Finalmente, y para su sorpresa, fue el de ojos verdes quién comenzó la charla, evitándole la tortura de pensamientos.

-¿Piensan salir a conocer Londres?-

Inquirió de la nada, y Louis lo observó sin saber qué decir por unos instantes. Finalmente su cabeza pareció retomar su funcionamiento, y el castaño pudo replicar.

-Si, pensaba llevar a los niños a conocer los alrededores.- Explicó, mirando a Harry untar con calma el dulce de frambuesa en una de sus tostadas. No pudo evitar suprimir esa sonrisa pequeña que se dibujó en su rostro al ver el anillo en el dedo del ojiverde. Era suyo. Harry era todo suyo. Tragó el regocijo y continuó hablando sobre los planes para ese día. -Están muy emocionados por estar en una ciudad nueva, sabes. Sólo tenemos dos días aquí, así que hay que aprovecharlos al máximo.-

Harry contestó con un frágil y corto “mhm” y luego dio una pequeña mordida a su tostada.

-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros también? No creo que Romeo aguante demasiado tiempo sin tu compañía.-

Añadió Louis, y sólo agregó lo último por intentos desesperados de que el rizado los acompañase. Si bien era cierto que Romeo no podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de Harry, Louis tampoco quería permanecer mucho tiempo separado del joven de ojos verdes, no después de todos los días que ya habían atravesado en lejanía.

-Claro.-

Replicó Harry, y luego gestó una pequeña y efímera sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como se formuló, pero para Louis fue suficiente. No importaba si era pequeña y desganada, era de esas sonrisas por las que él atravesaría fronteras.

**(…)**

**11:11 p.m**

Había optado por colocarse la camisa rosada con flores bordadas que Nick le había regalado. El día primaveral y cálido que tenían hacía juego a la perfección con ella, pero Harry pensó que una prenda tan alegre y jovial no sentaba en absoluto con el semblante que traía desde ayer en la tarde. Agradeció que Louis no haya cuestionado nada acerca de su nueva y llamativa camisa, pero a juzgar por la actitud del castaño, Harry conjeturó que ni siquiera se había percatado.

Quizás la palabra “bella” quedaba muy pequeña para definir a la majestuosa y sofisticada Londres. Gigantescos edificios que constaban de siglos atrás los envolvían y los remontaban a épocas pasadas con sólo un fugaz vistazo. Romeo casi arrastraba a Louis - quién lo tomaba de su mano para evitar accidentes- por la desesperación y curiosidad que sentía de ver más de cerca cualquier objeto u construcción que se apareciese en su campo visual.

-Hey, hey, más despacio pequeña bolilla de grasa, tenemos todo el día para recorrer la ciudad.-

Articuló Louis, pero de igual manera continuó siendo arrastrando por su embelesado pequeño hijo con caminar torpe y atropellado, que delataba que no hace mucho tiempo había aprendido aquella labor.

-¡AHÍ, QUIERO IR AHÍ!-

Demandó Loretta con conmoción y entusiasmo al momento en que sus pares de ojos cayeron sobre el inmenso _“London eye”_ (Ojos de Londres) o también conocido como _“Millennium wheel”_ (Noria del milenio) más fácil de interpretar como una gran “Vuelta al mundo”, la cual sobresalía con notable claridad por entre los edificios. La gigante colosal brillaba con el sol de la mañana pegando en sus metales plateados, y aquello sólo la hacía más portentosa y admirable, siendo casi imposible que alguien no la mirase.

Con exactamente 135 metros de altura, el _London Eye_ no era una atracción a la que Harry estuviese muy seguro de querer subir. Cuando estuvieron parados debajo del gran objeto, los ojos verdes se alzaron con temor hacía la estructura descomunal , lo contempló con nerviosismo y temor, y se sintió pequeño e indefenso al tener algo tan enorme sobrepasarlo en tantos metros.

-¿No piensas venir? Vamos, Harry, será divertido. No es como si tuviésemos la desdicha de subirnos a una cabina y que ésta se caiga…-

-No necesitaba ese comentario.-

Articuló con temor el ojiverde, y Louis río y rodó los ojos con diversión, para luego tomar la mano temblequeante de Harry y oprimirla con fuerza.

_“Aquí estoy, aquí me tienes.”_

_“No me sueltes”_

Harry sonrió con timidez con el contacto de la piel de Louis con la suya. Sonrisa de la cual Louis no fue espectador. Ese roce y ese apretón envió miles de palabras que sólo ellos supieron comprender. Sólo ellos sabían manejar  a la perfección el arte divino de comunicarse mediante silencios y roces.

No fue tan malo como Harry pensó. O quizás su mente estaba muy ocupada viendo cómo sus hijos estaban tan alegres y emocionados con estar prácticamente flotando encima de la ciudad, y de las miles de personas que iban cruzando por debajo. Todo parecía tan insignificante desde las alturas.

-Hermoso.-

Murmuró Louis, cuando los ojos verdes de Harry miraban fijamente al río Támesis con destellos solares que reflejaban en el vidrio de la cápsula en dónde se encontraban. Harry asintió. Abstraído con la belleza del mundo.

-Genera cierta impresión el estar tan…arriba, pero sí, ciertamente es hermoso.-

Acotó, alzando su mano derecha para posarla con suavidad sobre el vidrio que lo separaba del cielo. Entonces Louis liberó una corta y aireada risa que hizo que el rizado volteara a verlo, confundido.

-Creo que no estamos hablando de las mismas cosas, ricitos. - Espetó con diversión, y Harry frunció el ceño aún más desorientado. -Mis palabras no iban para la vista que tenemos desde aquí arriba.-

Y sólo allí Harry comprendió que Louis se refería a él cuando dijo “hermoso”, así que en sus mejillas enseguida comenzó a hervir la sangre. Se colorearon de rosa, y él con pena volvió a llevar su mirada al río Támesis.

La experiencia que les dejó el _“London eye”_ era una que estaban seguros sería inolvidable e inigualable. A diferencia del pensamiento que tenía antes de subir, contrariamente, ahora Harry deseaba volver. Allí, casi alcanzando las nubes, todo parecía insignificante. Hasta su problema que aún rondaba en su mente, y el cual poco a poco iba siendo subyugado por otras sensaciones que lo dejaban en terrible desventaja.

Tomaban helados en la vereda de una pequeña heladería cuando el celular del rizado comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Cuando lo sacó y leyó el nombre de “Nick” en la pantalla, el corazón se le detuvo y le dio un vuelco, y la culpabilidad volvió a caer en él como un rayo pulverizante. Estaba dejando a un lado con éxito todas las cosas que había hecho el día enterior, Louis estaba logrando que él olvidase, pero parecía que el destino no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se saliese con la suya sin hablar sobre lo sucedido. Parecía estar atosigándolo en el momento menos oportuno, cuando estaba disfrutando un hermoso día de familia, junto a sus hijos, a su pareja. Su esposo…

Harry abrió el texto con la mitad de su mente exigiendo que sólo volviese a guardar aquel aparato, y leyó para sus adentros:

**“¿Hoy no vendrás a trabajar? ¿Te ocurrió algo? Si es por lo de ayer, Harry, déjame decirte que no estoy enojado contigo ni nada por el estilo, si quieres podemos habl- ”**

_Suficiente._ Demandó el raciocino del rizado, y él dejo de leer para luego apagar su celular y volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo trasero.

Su semblante decayó notoriamente y Louis lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Ocurrió algo?.-

Preguntó, lamiendo su helado de chocolate y fresas con tranquilidad. Harry sacudió su cabeza y sus rizos bailaron.

-No es nada, sólo Niall quejándose de que Zayn y Liam no ayudan en la casa para nada…-

Mintió, y él mismo se sorprende de no haber titubeado al hacerlo. Louis asiente, tragando la mentira, y no cuestiona nada más.

-¡PAPÁ!-

Ambos giran casi al mismo tiempo al oír la voz de Romeo, y observan al infante acercarse a ellos corriendo torpemente, con Loretta siguiéndolo por detrás, con la misma expresión emocionada que él.

-Loretta que le has hecho ésta a vez a tu hermano…- Comienza Louis, y la niña niega con efusividad, exculpándose.

-No le hecho nada, ¡Hay osos, papá, muchos ositos!

Exclama llena de alegría, y Louis y Harry fruncen el ceño. El pequeño ojiazul toma la mano de Louis y lo arrastra con él, entonces el castaño se deja llevar, enviándole una mirada confundida a Harry.

-¡Hay ozitos!-

Y Louis finalmente comprende cuando Romeo se detiene frente a una máquina para ganar peluches, y señala entusiasmado hacía el interior de aquel vistoso artilugio abarrotado de osos de felpa.

-¡Quedo un ozito!-

Romeo se mantiene señalando la máquina colmada de peluches, y observa su papá de ojos azules con una mirada esperanzadora que exigía por un peluche.

-Romeo, éstas máquinas son una estafa, sólo exprimen el dinero de las personas. Ésas manijas son jodidamente débiles y no hay ninguna probabilidad de que pueda lograr soportar el peso de uno de esos peluches como para alzarlo. - Explica, y el niño le esboza un puchero. -Mejor vamos y te compro una paleta, he, ¿Qué dices? O un globo que tú quieras.-

-El ozito…-

Susurra, y sus orbes rápidamente se colman de lágrimas. Entonces un hombre aparece en la escena, y el castaño supone que es el dueño y encargado de aquella máquina que él tanto odiaba desde pequeño por llevarse todas las monedas que le regalaba su abuelita.

-No haga llorar al niño, hombre. Intentando no pierde nada. Usted tiene cara de ganador, lo veo en sus facciones.- Comienza el tipo, y Louis evita rodar los ojos al reconocer el chantaje puro que todos los vendedores tenían para hacer que su mercancía se consuma. Sólo le faltaba atacar por el más débil. - ¿Verdad que tú quieres un peluche? Dile a tu papá lo mucho que quieres el muñeco…-

Y ahí estaba esa táctica barata. Romeo observó a Louis con mirada llena de lágrimas, y ésta vez el castaño no reprimió el rodar de sus ojos.

-Bien, bien, haré lo que pueda, pero no te aseguro que te sacaré ese peluche. Éstas máquinas son muy difíciles de manejar. Si no sacó nada promete que no llorarás, ¿Bien?.-

El querubín le asiente limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas y Louis coloca dos monedas en la rendija de aquel colorido aparato el cual enseguida encendió sus luces, dando inicio al juego…

Treinta minutos habían transcurrido desde que Louis estaba pegado a la máquina, y entre maldiciones, gritos, y leves golpes continuaba intentando. A partir de la cuarta jugada ya no todo iba el deseo y anhelo de su pequeño hijo de poseer el peluche, ahora todo había se había tornado con matices personales. Era una lucha de su ego y orgullo masculino contra aquella inmanejable máquina.

-Ya casi, ya casi…despacio, así es…NO, NO DIABLOS, ¡NO!.-

Vociferó cuando el elefante felpudo se calló de las pinzas flojas que lo sostenían frágilmente. Junto a aquel trompudo peluche, también había caído un pedazo de su hombría y dignidad. El castaño suspiró vencido, pero abrió nuevamente su billetera para sacar más monedas dispuesto a seguir intentando.

-Louis…- Llamó Harry, quién observaba al insistente castaño desde la corta lejanía de un banco de madera, en compañía de Romeo y Loretta. -Louis, Romeo dice que ya no quiere el peluche, llevas más de media hora ahí, Lou…-

Se quejó fatigado, y el ojiazul giró a observarlos.

Harry estaba cruzado de piernas, y Romeo estaba en su regazo, pintando facciones que decían que iba a caer rendido en la tierra de ensueño si continuaba allí si poder agotar su energía. Loretta estaba tumbada a un lado de Harry, con una expresión nula y aburrida, y movía sus piernas con inapetencia.

-Cinco minutos más, ésta vez tengo el palpito de que sacaré uno. -

-Louis…- Harry vuelve a jadear, y Louis suelta un resoplido. Su mirada azul se fija en el hombre propietario de la máquina, situado a un lado de ésta, y luego le farfulla lo más bajo posible.

-¿Podría…podría sacar dos peluches abriendo la máquina? Yo se los pagaré…-

Cuando Louis finalmente se reunió Harry y sus hijos, éstos intuyeron de inmediato que traía algo entre manos, literalmente, puesto que las ocultaba detrás de su espalda, y su expresión era de la más altanera.

-Mira lo que papá ha conseguido para ti, Romeo.-

Canturreó, sacando su mano izquierda de detrás de su cuerpo, revelando junto a ella un peluche de un elefante vestido como payaso, y casi instantáneamente los ojos del querubín se encendieron como luciérnagas en la noche.

-¡Dedefante!-

El niño corrió hacía Louis y le arrebató el peluche de las manos, entonces el castaño sonrió por la felicidad que él había logrado en su pequeño hijo.

-¡Y también hay una Peppa pig para Loretta!.-

La blonda soltó un grito chillón cuando el peluche de la cerdita rosa estuvo frente a su rostro, y abrazó la pierna de su papá como una forma de decirle gracias.

-Es trampa pagar para ganar…- comentó el rizado por lo bajo con pizcas de gracia cuando Louis estuvo a su lado. Éste no le contestó nada, y simplemente sacó el último peluche restante por detrás de su espalda para colocarlo frente a la mirada de Harry. Los orbes grandes y sorprendidos observaron a la pareja de monitos de felpa sentados sobre un corazón, y a la pequeña palabra bordada con hilo blanco que estaba en éste; “Te amo”. Una sensación cálida se hizo presente en su estómago, y los ojos de Harry se vieron colmados de lágrimas de emoción.

-¿Es…e-s para mi?-

Inquirió con su voz ya siendo afectada por la conmoción, y Louis sólo le asintió con una sonrisa. Dicha sonrisa fue capturada en menos de dos segundos por una boca carnosa que le quitó la respiración por un instante, y lo dejó perplejo, cuestionándose si aquello había ocurrido o no realmente.

Cuando Harry se separó de la boca de Louis ambos quedaron observándose a corta distancia. Volviéndose a extrañar aún reflejándose en la mirada del otro.

-Diablos, cómo he extrañado tus besos…-

Declara el castaño, y las mejillas de Harry se sonrojan por aquella confesión. Sus labios son capturados nuevamente por los labios sedientos de Louis, por un beso ahora más pasional y candente, en dónde Harry se vio obligado a entreabrir su boca para dar paso a la lengua desesperada del ojiazul. El sabor de la boca de Louis no tenía comparación, la manera que sólo él poseía de robarle cada partícula de aire de los pulmones, o la táctica de erizar cada vello de su anatomía con la reacción de las células nerviosas que provocaban sus besos.

Primavera. Qué ridícula estación se veía ahora a comparación del verano ardiente que Louis regalaba en él, con el calor tan sofocante que quemaba todas las flores de su cuerpo y era la mismísima pasión pura la que recorría sus venas y abarcaba todo su cuerpo. Potente verano que lo hacía sudar y estremecer por su intensidad y fogosidad.

-Ugh, ¡No hagan cosas de gente grande en la calle! Romeo ven, vayámonos de aquí porque éstas cosas no las pueden ver los niños…-

Loretta toma la mano de su hermano menor, y gira ofendida por haber sido testigo forzado de la actuación amorosa de sus padres. La niña se aleja con Romeo hacía una tienda de juguetes, y Harry y Louis sonríen de su reacción para, acto seguido, volver a juntar sus bocas con ansia.

**(…)**

**21:34 p.m**

Habían paseado por los lugares aledaños por un par de horas más, hasta que el cielo que cubría la portentosa ciudad de Londres comenzó a oscurecerse, informando que la noche los taparía pronto. El fresco vino en compañía de la noche, así que obligó a los cuatro paseantes a regresar al hotel debido a las ropas livianas que había escogido para salir.

Ni bien pisaron su cuarto de hotel, Harry llevó a los niños a dormir. Éstos cayeron rendidos de inmediato, completamente agotados de energía, la cual liberaron con libre albedrío entre cada rincón de la ciudad. Harry estaba seguro de que esa noche dormirían como osos sin interrupciones.

Apenas colocó un pie fuera de la habitación del los niños, una lengua caliente y húmeda estaba en su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de sus rizos.

Louis lo dio vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegándolo con su cuerpo para luego atrapar sus labios rosados con devoción. Harry jadeó contra la boca de Louis por aquellas acciones rápidas que no lo dieron tiempo a su cerebro de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el joven de ojos verdes simplemente se dejó lamer y explorar por la experta lengua del mayor.

Entre besos descuidados, y cortos suspiros y pausas para tomar aire, Harry fue siendo guiado por el ojiazul hasta la habitación a oscuras. Louis fue muy atropellado, e hizo que ambos chocaran varios muebles en su camino hasta la cama.

-Espera, Lou, más despacio…-  

Pidió el rizado, al momento en que Louis lo tumbó en la cama, y con apuro comenzó a deslizarle los pantalones de sus piernas largas, despojándolo de las prendas que le impedían apreciar su belleza natural. El castaño se inclinó, y comenzó a besar la parte interna de los muslos del ojiverde. Lamió la nívea piel, mordió levemente, y plantó pequeños besos, haciendo que florecieran sensaciones indescriptibles en Harry. Éste volvió a sentirse especial. El trato que el castaño siempre tenía para con él lo hacían sentir único, bello, delicado y protegido. Louis lo miraba como si estuviese viendo el mar por vez primera, o como si estuviese observando algo que no era del mundo terrenal.

Los ojos azules quedaron un buen tiempo contemplando el cuerpo que respiraba con dificultad debajo suyo. Harry lucía como si ya lo hubiese amado, y aún ni siquiera comenzaban. Sus rizos se desparramaban sobre la almohada blanca, y algunos caían sobre su frente, aniñando su rostro demacrado. Sus labios; rojos y bien besados, estaban entreabiertos dejando escapar ligeros soplidos de aire caliente. Su pecho cubierto por la camisa color rosa subía y bajaba exageradamente por sus pulmones batallando por retener aire. _Es hermoso,_ pensó Louis para sus adentros. Quizás no. Hermoso era una palabra que quedaba muy pequeña en él. Tantos años de lenguaje humano, y no había palabra que lograse siquiera acercarse a describir al rizado. Era él. Simplemente era él. Observarlo era una manera sencilla de detener el tiempo. Era poesía misma.

El castaño bajó su rostro y lo enterró en el cuello pálido de Harry. Aspiró su aroma, y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo al cuerpo del rizado reaccionar ante aquella mínima acción. Temblaba con la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Ambas pieles estaban cálidas, pero al entrar al contacto con la otra se volvían tórridas. Una inefable sensación descomunal.

Louis se separó del cuello del ojiverde y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, sólo para detenerse al instante en que cayó en la cuenta de que era una prenda que él nunca había visto antes.

-¿Te has comprado una camisa nueva?.-

Inquirió por lo bajo, manteniendo el ambiente íntimo que habían creado en el cuarto, y Harry negó.

-M-i mi…jefe me la ha regalado.-

Manifiesta, y aguarda por la reacción en el rostro de Louis a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Me gusta mucho cómo te sienta. Refleja tu personalidad. Tu jefe la ha acertado muy bien.-

Harry asiente tímidamente a las palabras latentes de celos de Louis, y luego intenta continuar desabrochando los botones que Louis había dejado sin desabotonar, pero la mano de éste lo detiene de inmediato.

-No, déjala, me gusta mucho cómo te queda…-

Demanda, y comienza una serie de besos mojados en el cuello expuesto del rizado. Quizás era cierto que le agradaba la manera en que aquella delicada prenda sentaba en su torso, pero Harry sabía que Louis sólo había dicho aquello por los mismos celos. El placer de hacerle el amor en la prenda que otro hombre le había obsequiado, para dejar en claro que sólo le pertenecía a él. Que sólo él tenía la dicha de hacerlo gritar de placer. Hacerle ver el cielo, y mandarlo al mismo infierno.

Todos aquellos banales pensamientos se hicieron a un lado de manera veloz de la mente del rizado cuando Louis toma su ropa interior y la desliza de sus piernas, para dejarlo como había llegado al mundo.

Louis no pierde el tiempo, y de inmediato se coloca entre las largas piernas de su pareja para separarlas lo más que podía, apreciando la pequeña entrada color rosa por la que en minutos entraría su dolorosa erección. Suelta un pequeño jadeo de sólo pensarlo.

Harry observa expectante el cómo el castaño escupe en dos de sus dedos, y luego los mete sin aviso alguno en su parte íntima, haciendo que diese un leve respingo sobre el colchón. Suelta un inconsciente sonido de aprobación para lo que ingresó en su cuerpo, y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro caramelo de Louis.

Los dedos del castaño ganaron un ritmo constante y gradual con prontitud. Salían y entraban de la estrecha entrada de Harry, la cual se contraía de a momentos, oprimiendo más los dedos de Louis, y aquello sólo lo llevaba un paso más cerca de la locura.

Mientras el ojiazul hacía su trabajo, Harry lo miraba impaciente y deseoso, sintiéndose agotado cuando ni siquiera comenzaban. Sus párpados estaban lánguidos, y su pecho subía con agitación mientras se batallaba con llevar aire a sus pulmones. La poca luz del cuarto en penumbras era brindada por la luna llena que tenían esa noche magistral. Todo estaba encapotado por una grácil túnica de color albo. Muebles, cortinas, paredes, y hasta la piel sudada de Louis parecía ser salpicada por colores astrales.

-¿Lista princesa?-

Interpeló, alineando la punta de su pene, previamente lubricado con su saliva, en la entrada dilatada del menor.

Harry sólo se limita a asentir, con sensaciones en demasía abarcando su cuerpo. La éxtasis pura del volver a hacer el amor con Louis. Volver a hacerse uno…

_**“** Adéntrate. Adéntrate en mí. Lléname de ti. Planta en mis adentros tus semillas y vuelve a clamar en mi cuerpo tu propia espontánea Primavera. Vuelve a hacerme tuyo… **”**_

Las embestidas de Louis eran bruscas y rápidas, cargadas de fuerza y deseo, y hacían temblar a Harry cada vez que su miembro ingresaba a su cuerpo con tal violencia que le robaba gemidos casi lastimeros. Louis estaba desbordando posesión. Harry sabía que por esa razón no había querido que se sacase la camisa que Nick le había regalado. El cuerpo de Louis sudaba, y sus ojos oscuros por placer y deseo estaban fijos en las expresiones de placer que provocaba en Harry con cada embestida dura. La boca del rizado se abría y sólo de vez en cuando liberaba gemidos. Debajo del vaivén de las piernas del ojiverde las caderas de Louis chapoteaban contra la piel nívea del rizado.

-Eres mía princesa, di que eres mia.-

-Ng…L-lous… ¡AH! ¡L-louis!.-

Harry aferró con fuerza las desordenas sábanas de la cama y tironeó de ellas con sensaciones exuberantes e idílicas que se estaban llevando lo poco de su compostura. Comenzó a lloriquear, sin saber cómo más reaccionar por las continuas series de embestidas duras que Louis hacía contra él.

-Di que sólo me perteneces a mi, dilo.-

Louis tomó el mentón del rizado e hizo que lo mirase. Los ojos verdes colmados de lágrimas de placer se clavaron en él, y la boca de Harry se abrió para luego cerrarse levemente. Su expresión era del puro éxtasis.

-S-soy t-tuyo.-

Logró articular, y Louis tocó su próstata con la punta de su duro pene, haciendo que Harry diese un respingo cargado de sobreestimulación y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-¡SOY TUYO! ¡AH! ¡S-SOY TUYO!

Chilló, moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacía el otro, sintiendo su climax invadirle el cuerpo, y luego Louis dio una fuerte embestida profunda que hizo que su cuerpo se deslizara unos centímetros hacía arriba por la fuerza que el castaño había ejercido, y Harry tiró su cabeza hacía atrás cuando finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo con el nombre del castaño saliendo de su garganta de la manera más erótica.

Quedó tumbado como un muñeco de trapo, temblando ligeramente por los espasmos, mientras Louis continuaba follándolo con fuerza, buscando su propio orgasmo. Harry dejó que usase su cuerpo a su gusto para encontrarlo. Y luego de unas cuantas embestidas más, el rizado sintió el líquido tibio llenar sus adentros, y soltó un bajo y cansado gemido por aquella sensación. Louis lo embistió hasta que no tuvo nada más que darle y quedó seco, y Harry lleno de su semen.

Estuvieron dos minutos más conectados, hasta que Louis se salió con cuidado del cuerpo del ojiverde. Éste inmediatamente sintió la pérdida. La sensación de vacío, y quiso que Louis volviese a adentrarse en él.

El castaño envolvió la cintura de Harry y lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo. El sudor de ambas anatomías luego de haberse amado los hacía pegotear levemente, pero aquello era lo de menos a comparación de la sublime sensación del estar tan unidos.

El rizado se acurrucó en Louis y luego cubrió a ambos debajo de las mantas, quedando completamente a oscuras. El castaño sintió un deja-vú de infancia por la acción de su pareja, y sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-No hay tormentas hoy, princesa, ¿Por qué la manta?.-

-Vivamos sin saberlo por unos momentos…-

Susurró con voz baja y cansada, dejando en claro que era sólo cuestión de minutos para que cayese dormido plácidamente. Louis plantó un pequeño beso en su frente sudada, y murmuró un suave “Te amo” que quedó flotando debajo de las colchas, sin ser correspondido.


	14. Dos metros por segundo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crecimos juntos en la misma calle, en una ciudad pequeña debajo de la colina. Sí, pero los sueños se pierden y se descomponen dentro del sol, sí… Todo el día, toda la noche, sigo presionando “rebobinar”. Todo el día, toda la noche; yo recuerdo. Éramos jóvenes, éramos salvajes, éramos niños en la carrera en una calle sin salida. Pero cuando miro hacia atrás en mi espejo retrovisor, sabes que el paisaje solía ser mucho más claro que ahora. Pero nos reímos y lloramos hasta que ya no hay más lágrimas, sí, ¿Sólo podemos aferrarnos a los 18 años esta noche? 18 años…-18 years / Daughtry.

_"No me preocupo por mi felicidad, me ocupo de la tuya, pues de las raíces de esa misma nace la mía.”_

_**“¿Hoy tampoco vendrás a trabajar? -Nick. 7:23 a.m”** _

_**“Harry, si todo esto es por lo sucedido el otro día déjame decirte que  no estoy enojado en absoluto. -Nick. 7:24 a.m”** _

_**“¿Podemos hablar sobre esto?. -Nick. 7:24 a.m”** _

_**“Espero que nada malo te haya sucedido…- Nick. 7:26 a.m”** _

_**“No me ignores, por favor, Harry.-Nick. 7:30 a.m”** _

Eran incontables los mensajes del morocho que tenía acumulados en su bandeja de entrada. Nick enviaba uno tras otro, y Harry sabía que no iban a cesar hasta que exprimiesen una respuesta por parte suya. Así que el ojiverde decidió contestarle con sólo uno corto y preciso.

_**“Estoy enfermo, lo siento, creo que hoy tampoco iré a trabajar. -H”** _

Enviado.

El día brotaba de una manera completamente opuesta al alba que habían tenido el día de ayer. Ésta vez los rayos solares no hacían presencia en el cielo Londinense, y éste mostraba a sus habitantes su clásico manto gris con lluvias que bañaban la ciudad. Era un día que invitaba a no abandonar el hogar. Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban en el cristal de la ventana y regalaban sensaciones amenas, nostálgicas y melancólicas. Los orbes verdes las observaban desde la lejanía, las gotas se deslizaban con parsimonia y morían en el marco de la ventana. Sentía la húmeda y cálida respiración de Louis pegar contra su nuca. Las exhalaciones pesadas del castaño entibiaban su piel nívea y la enfriaban tan pronto como éste volvía a inhalar. Louis aún dormía, pero sostenía un agarre firme a la cintura del rizado. Lo pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera a deshacerse por completo si se alejaba.

Harry se removió levemente debajo de las colchas tibias, y Louis aún en sueño soltó un quejido casi imperceptible por aquello. El rizado quería levantarse, y quiso deshacerse del agarre de su pareja con los movimientos más sutiles y delicados que pudo haber encontrados, pero le fue inútil. Cada vez que intentaba separarse, Louis lo aferraba con más fuerza contra él, como si aún en la tierra de Morfeo tuviese noción de las acciones del ojiverde. Finalmente, Harry soltó un suspiro vencido y se dejó envolver por los acogedores brazos de Louis, y por los no tan acogedores brazos del remordimiento.

-Lou.- Masculló por lo bajo, y su voz salió apagada y rasposa. Un “mhm” se oyó por respuesta de parte del ojiazul, y Harry sólo se limitó a fruncir levemente el ceño. Después de todo Louis estaba despierto. Giró su cabeza como pudo y observó el rostro pacífico de su compañero de vida. Éste aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió lentamente y con dificultad al sentir la mirada verde puesta sobre él.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-

Interpeló con el mismo tono de voz suave que Harry había utilizado. El menor no contestó y simplemente volvió a girarse a enfrentar la ventana, ofendido por haber sido engañado. _“Qué ridículo que tú te estés ofendiendo por eso, cuando le haz hecho cosas peores a él.”_ gritó su mente, y él sintió encoger por un momento.

-Aún es muy temprano para levantarse princesa, y el día está lluvioso, quédate en la cama conmigo un tiempo más, ¿Si?-

Pidió el ojiazul, y luego plantó un pequeño beso casto al hombro descubierto del rizado. Toda la piel de Harry se estremeció cuando los labios finos de Louis entraron en contacto con aquella parte de su anatomía.

-Debo preparar el desayuno de los niños, Lou. Despertarán en cualquier momento.- Respondió, y luego sintió el rostro de Louis enterrarse en el espacio de su cuello. Allí el ojiazul inhaló con devoción, como si estuviese olfateando y deleitándose con la fragancia de una bella rosa, y Harry no pudo evitar reprimir una suave risilla por las cosquillas que aquello le provocó.

-Los llevaré a desayunar a McDonald’s ¿Qué te parece? Los niños nunca han pisado uno, les hará mucha ilusión querer desayunar allí. Podremos pasar un tiempo más aquí en la cama, princesa, con la lluvia…abajo de las sábanas…tu lengua, mi lengua…-

Susurró con descaro, dejando un pequeño beso en la expuesta piel del ojiverde entre cada palabra que soltaba, como si fuese una tentación en la cuál el sucumbía sin oponer resistencia. Entre cada contacto de los labios finos del mayor y la piel de Harry, éste liberaba una risa tonta de enamorado por las cálidas sensaciones que iban brotando en su estómago. Se sintió tener nuevamente dieciséis años, con mejillas torpemente ruborizadas, con “mariposas” revoloteando en su estómago, y con brillos en los ojos cuales pequeñas estrellas. Louis siempre encontraba la manera de elevarlo más y más. Cada amanecer era la experiencia de volverse a enamorar.

-Bien.- Cedió entre sonrisas vencidas. -pero nos vamos a mojar, está lloviendo mucho.-

Louis rió.

-No creo que a ti te importe mucho el mojarte, estoy seguro de que lo harás incluso mucho antes de poner un pie en la calle ¿Mhm princesa?.-

Dicho aquello, Louis los cubrió a ambos debajo de las mantas, acción que hizo que Harry riera, incluso más luego de aquellas descaradas palabras que había espetado el mayor anteriormente. Los labios de Louis cayeron sobre los del rizado con vertiginosidad, y los saborearon a su antojo, haciendo caso omiso al aliento matinal de su pareja. Vaya que eso era lo de menos importancia en aquel apasionado juego de lenguas.

**(…)**

**9:12 a.m**

Para el momento en que la familia Tomlinson-Styles abandonó el hotel rumbo al local de aquella conocida cadena de comidas rápidas, la lluvia continuaba bañando la ciudad. Ahora en gotas de menos proporción. Era una leve salpicadura del cielo. Las gotas eran casi imperceptibles pero muy abundantes, haciendo que las ropas de igual forma se empapasen, y volvieran difusa la vista de la bella ciudad de Londres.

Los cuatro desayunaron entre risas, migas de pan, aviones de papel hechos con servilletas, y alguna que otra volcada de café sobre la mesa.

Mientras Loretta se ocupaba en investigar el funcionamiento del juguete que había traído su caja feliz, Romeo chupaba un pan con lentitud, y lo masticaba de forma morosa, mientras sus grandes faroles de color marino estaban fijados sobre el vidrio del local, por dónde las gotas de lluvia pegaban, y empapaban el paisaje de la urbe del otro lado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Niall hizo, posiblemente, su mayor acto bondadoso en cuánto a amistad, y nos dejó solos comiendo en aquel McDonald’s de Doncaster?.-

Comentó Louis, para acto seguido beber un corto sorbo a su caliente Capuccino, y Harry se atragantó con su tostado en boca.

-¿T-te habías dado cuenta?.-

Indagó casi alarmado y abochornado. Recordaba ese día, y cómo no hacerlo. También la lluvia caía a baldes desde el cielo aquella tarde, y Niall y él habían decidido sumar la presencia de Louis para caminar por el centro comercial, caminata que finalmente terminó dentro del local de comidas rápidas cuando el hambre picó en sus estómagos. El rubio se había retirado de la escena con una excusa muy poco verosímil sólo para darle espacio y privacidad a Louis y Harry, y éste había notado de manera obvia las intenciones de su amigo, pero había creído que el castaño no se había percatado en lo absoluto debido a su reacción despreocupada. Claro que eso había creído sino hasta ahora.

Louis dejó escapar una aireada risa por la expresión que sostenía su pareja.

- _“La situación esta muy grave en éstos tiempos y tengo que ir a cuidar la casa”_ \- trató de imitar la voz de Niall. -esa mentira no se la creería ni siquiera Romeo.- Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron levemente por el bochorno. - Pero en parte quería que nos dejase a solas, así que me mantuve callado. Fue lindo torturarte luego con situaciones incómodas, te sonrojabas con mucha facilidad y era entretenido verte teniendo una crisis de vergüenza interna.-

-¡Eres un malvado!.-

Soltó acusadoramente el rizado, pero su tono de voz lo contradecía, haciendo que sus palabras sonasen más graciosas que recriminadoras.

-¡Hey! Tú te enamoraste de éste malvado. Me elegiste así, compraste el paquete entero y ya no hay devolución, princesa. Además, no me negarás que ese día no fue uno genial. Te enseñé a hacer aviones de papel, y te compré un esmalte…¿Lo recuerdas?-

Harry sonrió. ¿Cómo olvidar? Había atesorado esa botella vacía de esmalte celeste por años. No fue hasta hace poco en que le tuvo que decir adiós a los restos de vidrio rotos, en un descuido en el cual Loretta intentaba trepar por su escritorio y lo tiró. Fue un día negro, pero luego vinieron más botellas de diferentes colores con las cuales él pudo llenar el lugar vacío del esmalte celeste, así que no se quejó demasiado.

-Si, lo recuerdo…- Reveló con suavidad y una media sonrisa. Tantos recuerdos que parecían frescos y tantos otros que iban quedando ocultos en polvo a medida que otro nuevos se iban creando. Harry no quería olvidar nada. O quería poder detener el tiempo para evitar el futuro desconocido que a sus ojos no se veía nada prometedor.

El transcurso del desayunó corrió con velocidad. La familia regresó entre corridas por las veredas pavimentadas de la urbe, ahora, semi-vacía. La lluvia hacía brillar edificios, a los autos enfilados, y ablandaba las pocas pilas de basura que se iban acumulando en las veredas de los edificios. Y eran en vano sus corridas desesperadas, pues el aguacero era certero y cuantioso. Harry lograba vislumbrar a través de las grandes gotas cómo Loretta corría entre risas, tomada de la mano de Louis, como si intentara correr para buscar algún recoveco de la ciudad en dónde la lluvia aún no hubiese arribado. La blonda parecía preocuparse más en reír estrepitosamente que en evitar empaparse. El ojiverde venía unos pasos más por detrás. Con romeo en brazos parpadeando incesantemente para evitar que las gotas entrasen en sus pequeños ojos, y tapando inútilmente su cabeza con las minúsculas palmas de sus manos de infante. El niño también reía, y para Harry era casi imposible no hacerlo también. Se sentía un niño más haciendo travesuras. Un joven desobedeciendo a su madre con sus dichos de que podría enfermarse si jugaba bajo la lluvia. Pero si la lluvia era tan bonita ¿Por qué privarse de que lo envolviera y lo despojara de preocupaciones por unos minutos?

-Oh por dios, ¿No nos dirán nada porque ingresamos de ésta forma al hotel, verdad? Hemos dejado todos los pasillos con agua.-

Comentó entre risas el ojiverde cuando finalmente llegaron. Louis observó el pasillo atestado de sus huellas húmedas, pequeñas y grandes, mientras buscaba la llave en sus bolsillos para ingresar a la habitación antes de que alguien los pillase.

-No lo creo, pero por las dudas entremos rápido.-

Louis rió, y las gotas que se sostenían en las puntas de sus hebras cayeron a su rostro. Más gotas recorrían toda su ya mojada piel caramelo. Se veía hermoso, confirmó Harry mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes y tratando de regular su agitada respiración.

-¡OTA VEZ, OTA VEZ!-

Pidió Romeo con entusiasmo apenas lograron ingresar a la habitación, la cual los recibió con un ameno ambiente cálido y acogedor.

-Ya fueron suficientes travesuras por hoy, bolilla de grasa. Ahora te irás a bañar como tu hermana o ambos pescarán un resfriado y andarán chorreando mocos.-

-Pero si ya nos hemos mojado, ¡no hace falta que nos bañemos!.-

Intervino Loretta, bufando luego por la petición de su papá de orbes cerúleos. Harry soltó una risa por el comentario de la niña. Loretta nunca había sido muy amante de los baños.

-¿Qué les parece si luego de bañarnos todos vemos una película, he? Yo prepararé palomitas de maíz y las comeremos en el sillón.-

Sumó Harry, y no hizo falta más que esas simples palabras mágicas para que tanto Romeo como Loretta surcarán corriendo el living para meterse al cuarto de baño entre pequeños festejos alegres. El rizado los siguió luego con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

**(…)**

_**13:07 p.m** _

Cuando el reloj marcó la una de la tarde, ya toda la familia estaba aseada y lista para la serie de películas. Mientras el DVD tragaba el cd de la película “Home”, se oían a las gotas de lluvia repiquetear contra el cristal del ventanal situado a muy pocos metros de dónde se encontraban. El cielo parecía encaprichado con llorar aquella tarde, y el encapotado grisáceo no dejaba buenos pronósticos de que aquello mejoraría en unas pocas horas. Era una de esas tardes grises con aires taciturnos y nostálgicos. Una de esas tardes grises que sólo estaban hechas para hacer lo que más le apetece hacer a uno. Una tarde destinada a olvidar que el tiempo estaba transcurriendo allí fuera en los suburbios.  

Mientras Loretta se adueñaba del recipiente de palomitas, mostrando los malos hábitos de su padre de ojos azules, éste se situaba a un lado de la niña y de Harry, rodeando a éste último mencionado por los hombros, acercándolo a su cuerpo lo más que podía. Y mientras Romeo estaba sentado en el regazo de Louis, divirtiéndose más en explorar el contenido inentendible para él del celular de Harry. Los cuatro pasaban la jornada familiar, evitando que la tormenta les imposibilitara el disfrutar de su último día de estancia en Londres. Todo iba de maravillas con el filme rodando, si no hasta que la lluvia se volvió más severa, y para sumarle a ello también se intensificó la actividad eléctrica. La tensión comenzó a bajar, y las únicas dos lámparas de mesa que estaban encendidas dieron la señal del posible apagón.

-¡PAPI!.-

Fue el grito de Romeo el que se oyó luego de que un potente y ensordecedor trueno impactara a una distancia no muy lejana, logrando hacer que la luz se fuese por completo, y que los vidrios vibraran por la resonancia del estallido.

Loretta se irguió con rapidez de su lugar, nerviosa.

-¡El coco vendrá por nosotros, Romeo! ¡NOS VA A COMER A TODOS! ¡AHH!-

Exclamó con exagerada alteración, y el chillido de Romeo no tardó en hacerse presente en la oscura habitación, levemente iluminada por el paisaje gris exterior. El pequeño niño revoleó el celular de Harry por los aires y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente con miedo de que alguna extraña criatura en serio pudiese aparecer por algún rincón oscuro del cuarto, y se los comiese a todos.

-¡No vendrá ningún coco, Loretta deja de asustar a la bolilla de grasa!-

Regañó Louis, mientras intentaba buscar su celular para iluminar un poco. Siempre tenía el pequeño aparato electrónico en mano, y vaya desdicha era que justo en ese rato se le había ocurrido dejarlo en alguna parte que él desgraciadamente no recordaba.

Un relámpago iluminó todas las paredes del cuarto y el trueno no tardó en llegar, volviendo a hacer vibrar los vidrios del hotel. Acompañado por aquel sonido estentóreo se desató una casi violenta lluvia que parecía querer transformar en Océano a la metrópoli. El sonoro y molesto repiquetear de gotas apenas hacía inteligible sus voces, y el llanto de Romeo.

-No hay cocos, Romeo, no vendrá nada, bebé. Tu padre a veces puede transformarse en un coco pero créeme que es sólo cuando se enoja, mira, por ejemplo ahora ya está empezando a fruncir el ceño, es la primera señal de que algo le está irritando y que en cualquier momento iniciará su faceta “coco”…-

Harry tomó entre sus brazos al bebé en lágrimas y trató de calmarlo con palabras chistosas, pero que Louis no veía nada graciosas por el mirar ácido que le envió.

-Muy gracioso. -Espetó Louis con desbordante sarcasmo, haciendo una mueca lela. - Romeo, ¿Sabes que tu papi también se convierte en un coco cuando yo le doy sus regalitos nocturnos? ¿O me equivoco princesa? Comienza a transpirar y gritar peor que cualquier coco que te imagines.-

Louis rió por sus propias palabras, y debido a que estaba de espaldas rebuscando sobre un mueble por su celular, no tuvo oportunidad alguna de esquivar el almohadón del sillón que el rizado le arrojó por sus insolentes y crudas palabras. Gracias al cielo que los niños aún no entendían la mayor parte de las insinuaciones que Louis hacía, agradeció Harry.

-¡Hey! ¿Quieres jugar sucio, ricitos?.-

Louis se dió la vuelta con una ceja arqueada,  y con una expresión divertida se agachó para tomar el almohadón arrojado por su pareja. Harry vio a la perfección las intenciones del castaño en su semblante, y comenzó a reírse al mismo tiempo en que se colocaba a la defensiva para esquivar la almohada.

-No, ni te atrevas, estoy con Romeo, puedes lastimarlo.- Soltó entre risas, mientras vanamente colocaba su mano delante de su cuerpo para impedir un posible fugaz ataque que lo tomase desprevenido.

-Oh es tan cobarde intentar excusarse con un menor, Styles. Deja a Romeo y arreglemos esto como adultos.-

-Entre almohadazos no es una forma muy madura de arreglar las cosas, Lou.-

-Oh cállate.-

Y antes de que Harry pudiese acotar algo más el mullido elemento le llegó a la cabeza, aunque él trató lo más ágilmente que sus reflejos le permitieron poder eludirlo. Louis comenzó a carcajear satisfecho con la decena de rizos que había despeinado en su pareja, y mientras éste dejaba a Romeo sobre el sillón, Louis se ocupó de coger otro almohadón para más armamento.

-¡Espera!, estás haciendo trampa, aunque sea déjame tomar mi almohadón del suelo.-

Pidió Harry entre risas que se apagaban y prendían de a intervalos, como si no supiese si hablar o carcajear primero. El menor se agachó con exagerada lentitud a asir su respectivo almohadón, y ante la mirada alerta de Louis, Harry tomó el mullido elemento y lo arrojó contra él en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Impactó de lleno en su rostro, incluso mucho antes de que le ojiazul supiese lo que había sucedido, y lo dejó con una mueca atónita por algunos segundos en los que Harry rió estrepitosamente.

-Más juego sucio, ¿he Styles? Bien, jugaremos así entonces si lo quieres.-

Advirtió el castaño, y acto seguido se puso a corretear a Harry por toda la pequeña sala, mientras éste intentaba protegerse al otro lado de la mesa. Parecían dos críos, y Loretta y Romeo los observaban desde el sillón comportándose como ellos usualmente se comportaban.

-¡No, Lou, espera, Lou! ¡Esto es trampa, así no juego!.- Chillaba Harry entre risas alborozadas y sin aire, al momento en que los brazos de Louis lo atraparon y comenzaron a llenarlo de cosquillas en puntos exactos en los que cuales él más las sentía. Los dedos traviesos de Louis se movían en su estómago, debajo de sus brazos, en su cuello, y el rizado se sentía ser atacado sin poder defenderse con sus fuerzas en estado casi nulo.

-¡YA, YA, YA NO JUEGO MÁS, DETENTE!.- Pedía vencido a carcajadas, retorciéndose con las cosquillas que Louis no cesaba, y para su consternación, las aumentaba con más ánimo. No fue hasta que ambos chocaron contra un mueble, y de éste cayó un adorno del hotel al suelo, haciéndose trizas, en que ambos quedaron estáticos. Observaron los trozos de porcelana, y luego se miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¡Siempre haciendo desastre ustedes dos! ¡No pueden estar cinco minutos en calma!.-

Exclamó Loretta, utilizando un casi tierno tono de persona adulta, e imitando a su padre castaño, el cual siempre le repetía aquello cuando hacía una de sus travesuras. Y Harry rió por aquella ilustre interpretación.

-Hey enana mocosa no te pases de viva, te recuerdo que aquí el padre soy yo.-

El ojiazul se acercó a su hija en el sillón y comenzó a atacarla con cosquillas también, a lo que la niña contestó con carcajadas por haber sido tomada desprevenida, y entre pataleadas desesperadas logró que Louis se detuviese. Éste se dejó caer a su lado, y el de Romeo, con una sonrisa satisfecha, y respirando agitadamente por todo lo que había corrido al rizado alrededor de la mesa.

-Recuerdas…- Comenzó. -hace unos años atrás, también en una tarde de lluvia, cuando mi hermano Nouvel lloraba, y tú te pusiste a hacer casitas debajo de la mesa…¿Recuerdas que hablábamos sobre si queríamos tener hijos? Y sobre qué nombre les pondríamos…-

Espetó así sin más dirigiéndose a Harry, con una suave sonrisa nostálgica, y con ojos cerúleos que destilaban una calmada felicidad descollante. Harry se acercó hacía el sillón que ocupaban los tres, y también se dejó caer junto a ellos.

Asintió a las palabras de Louis sin mencionar nada, pero con una sutil sonrisa cariñosa que decía más que mil palabras. No hacía falta expresar nada verbalmente para que Louis también comprendiese.

-Y mira, ahora tenemos a la mocosa, y tenemos a la bolilla de grasa. ¿No has pensado en lo rápido que transcurre el tiempo? ¿No te genera un poco de…miedo? De que las horas se escurran de nuestros dedos como granos de arena. Hoy estamos, mañana ya no…-

Harry frunció los labios hacía un costado pensante.

_“Yo quiero una niña, y se llamará Loretta, porque así se llamaba la primera muñeca que me regaló mi mamá.”_

_“Dejaré que le pongas ese nombre a mi hija sólo porque te amo, pero el nombre del varón lo decidiré yo.”_

_“¿Y cómo le pondrás al varón, Lou?”_

_“Se llamará Cachufleto, mi pequeño Cachufleto.”_

Aún recordaba a la perfección el cómo había protestado en lo alto la elección  de aquel nombre por su pareja, y es que a sus cortos dieciséis años aún caía en sus bromas pesadas como un inexperto crio de diez años. Esbozó una sonrisa a sí mismo ante el recuerdo.

-Somos unos ancianos.-

Murmuró con diversión entre sonrisa. Y Louis lo miró con una expresión protestante.

-Hey, tú serás un viejito Styles. Al menos mi espalda aún se conserva intacta, y mis hobbys no han pasado de mirar tele a tejer o coser calcetines descosidos por la mañana mientras veo las noticias.-

Harry abrió su boca y ojos con agravio, y observó a Louis casi con ofensa, como un joven adolescente al cual le acaban de criticar su banda favorita.

-¡Hey! ¡No tendría que estar cosiéndolos si alguien que conozco no anduviese descalzo todo el bendito día y le hiciera agujeros más grandes que los agujeros por dónde ingresa el pie!-

Louis no tardó mucho en corresponder aquel astuto y tajante comentario. Cuando se trataba de una batalla de comentarios punzantes él era el _As_.

-No es como si yo te estuviese obligando a que me los cosieras, princesa. Yo podría andar tranquilamente por la vida con mis calcetines con ventilas, pero a ti y a tu delirio de Cenicienta se les da por cosérmelos, y bueno, no me puedo oponer a eso…-

Movió su mano en un ademán despreocupado, y Harry lo miró ceñudo.

-¡Es por el hecho de que no parezcas un jodido linyera! Si fuese por ti es obvio que andarías con calcetines agujereados por tu trabajo como un despreocupado adolescente, pero te recuerdo que eres padre, ERES PADRE, ya no puedes seguir conservando las mismas manías de cuando tenías diecisiete. -

-¿¡Me estás diciendo despreocupado y además linyera!? Ohh está bien señorito tengo-todo-limpio-y-con-perfume-a-rosas. ¡Perdón por ser demasiado linyera para ti!.- Exclamó con aires de descollante sarcasmo, alzando sus manos y rodando sus ojos cielo.

-¡Eso no es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes, Lou!.-

Devolvió el rizado, y en ese momento un relámpago iluminó la habitación con escasa iluminación, dándole a todo un toque exagerado de dramatismo. El sonoro estruendo del trueno llegó luego, y posteriormente el llanto de un Romeo consternado.

Loretta suspiró y tomó el celular de su padre de ojos azules para ingresar al sector de la música y encenderlo. El retoño la observó entre hipidos, expectante, al igual que las miradas azul y verde.

La canción _“Good ol’ days”_ del grupo Irlandés _“The Script”_ comenzó a reproducirse, y el semblante lastimoso de Romeo enseguida comenzó a serenarse. La música opacaba claramente a la lluvia cayendo con severidad, y a la gran actividad eléctrica que la acompañaba, era buen método para calmar al niño.

-Es nuestro último día en Londres, ¿Podrían por favor dejar de pelear, papá y papi? .-

Harry y Louis se miraron por las palabras soltadas de su hija y el mensaje de éstas. Ambos volvieron a mirar a Loretta y luego a Romeo. La blonda tenía razón. Era su último día de descanso en familia, mañana ambos ya volverían a sus respectivas y agotadoras rutinas, debían de hacer aquel día uno ameno aunque el cielo se estuviese por caer.

Louis fue el primero en actuar. Se irguió del sillón de un pequeño impulso y tomó ambas manos de su hija para comenzar a moverse con ella exageradamente al ritmo de la música sonando.

-¡No, papá, no me gusta bailar! ¡Papi ayúdame!- Pedía la niña entre risas entrecortadas. Louis la hacía girar y moverse como toda una muñeca de trapo, aprovechando su fuerza también la arrojó en lo alto para luego agarrarla. Loretta reía como una desquiciada y a veces reprochaba que se detuviera, no obstante, no hacía el menor esfuerzo por parar a su padre. Harry los observaba con cariño, y Romeo aplaudía como si estuviese viendo un gran espectáculo, ya dejando de lado sus llantos y su miedo a los truenos.

-Ahora, señores, señoras, cosedores de calcetines amantes de Cenicienta y bolillas de grasa, mi pareja de baile y yo les bailaremos algo de rock.-

Anunció Louis con voz de presentador, y antes de que Loretta tuviese tiempo de comenzar a protestar nuevamente, el castaño la comenzó a mover más enérgicamente, y ella entre risas se dejaba manejar.

Eso mismo observaba Harry con diversión y cierta pizca de ternura por la carita angelical de Loretta abochornada, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, y él alertó todos sus sentidos porque éste no se encontraba en su bolsillo, si no en el suelo, un poco más allá, debido a que Romeo lo había arrojado al momento de asustarse minutos antes.

Para su mala suerte, Louis fue quién detuvo el gozoso baile para recogerlo, y él prácticamente se lanzó del sillón para arrebatárselo antes de que éste viese algo que no le gustaría.

-¡NO!- Chilló inconscientemente y de un brusco tirón extrajo su celular de las manos del castaño. Éste lo quedó viendo de manera patidifusa, con expresión nula, como buscando internamente el porqué de esa reacción tan alarmada del joven de rizos. Entonces Harry intentó liberar tensiones y forzar un semblante calmado.

-No, yo…pensé, que ibas a contestar, es que…Niall prometió llamarme para contarme algunas…algunas cosas, ya sabes, y seguramente se enojaría si tú contestaras…-

 _“¿Por qué se enojaría?”_ Louis se ahorró el preguntar aquello y simplemente dejó pasar la extraña y dudosa reacción del ojiverde con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Harry no dijo nada más, y simplemente se alejó hacía el ventanal para quedar enfrentándolo, mientras abría el texto que acababa de arribar. Loretta y Louis retomaron su improvisado baile como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y el ojiverde lo agradeció.

De haber sabido que encontraría aquello dentro del pequeño sobre virtual que se dibujaba en la pantalla de su celular, definitivamente, no lo hubiese abierto jamás, y sólo lo hubiese borrado. Pero no fue así. Tuvo la desdicha de decidir que, quizás, ese era un texto de Niall, o de Zayn y Liam para decirle que algo había ocurrido en la casa, o para preguntar cómo iban yendo las vacaciones, a sabiendas de que él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ese mensaje provenía de un hombre morocho de rasgos marcados, buen porte, y un aliento a menta fuerte, como si hubiese masticado aquella planta por horas.

_**“Te extraño. -Nick”** _

Se leía. Y Harry lo releyó al menos unas cinco veces para cerciorar de que en serio estaba escrito y no era un engaño de su sentido visual incitado por sus emociones confusas.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, Madmoiselle?-

La voz de Louis lo sacó de lleno de sus pensamientos, y él rápidamente guarda el celular en su bolsillo.Giró con semblante imperturbable, como si alguien le hubiese abofeteado fuertemente el rostro sin razón aparente. En cierta parte sentía que eso mismo había ocurrido.

Louis lo observó con una sonrisa dulce, ajeno a todo lo que le sucedía, y con la mano extendida buscó tomar la suya. Harry se la entrega, y se dejó guiar hasta el centro del salón, en dónde ahora Loretta hacía bailar a Romeo muy torpemente, y _Seal_ cantaba a gritos el estribillo de _Kiss from a Rose_ desde el celular de Louis.

El castaño lo tomó de la cintura, y Harry apoyó sus manos en los hombros de éste, dejándose guiar por la serie de pasos lentos que inducía la melodía. Muy lentamente, Harry apoyó su cabeza revolucionada por aquellas dos palabras, para depositarla sobre el hombro derecho de Louis.

 _“Cariño, para mi eres como una creciente adicción que no puedo negar. No me lo digas, ¿Es acaso esto sano, bebé?. Pero ¿Sabías que cuando neva mis ojos se vuelven tan grandes que la luz que tú produces no se puede ver…?”_ Cantaba _Seal_ con notable pasión, y Harry oía mientras pensaba y se dejaba mover lentamente por los movimientos de Louis.

Una vez había oído en uno de esos tantos documentales que pasa National Geographic que las gotas de lluvia caían a una velocidad aproximada a los dos metros por segundo. En ese entonces había pensado; _vaya velocidad para sólo terminar impactando contra la tierra y morir._ Vaya velocidad para sólo perseguir su conclusión. La misma celeridad con la que ahora él se sentía ser arrastrado nuevamente hacía el punto inicial, el cual él creía había dejado atrás.  Ahora sabía que jamás había salido de aquel punto, sólo lo había ocultado. Volvió a ser avasallado por la culpa, la mentira, la tristeza, y quizás la peor de todas; la duda…

_¿Qué es lo que quería?_

_¿Quién es al que se suponía debía querer?_

. _…¿…A quién quería en realidad?_


	15. Un día dura tres otoños.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De alguna manera todo va a caer justo en su lugar, si tan sólo tuviésemos una manera de hacer caer todo más rápido cada día. Si tan sólo el tiempo volase como una paloma. Pues, Dios, hazlo volar más rápido de lo que yo me estoy enamorando…Ésta vez no nos vamos a rendir, vamos a hacer que ésto dure para siempre, gritando “Aleluya”. Vamos a hacer que ésto dure para siempre. Aferrándonos a la paciencia acabándose, no puedo forzar a éstos ojos a ver el final. Si tan sólo el tiempo volase como una paloma. Bueno, podríamos mirarlo volar y sólo continuar observando hacia adelante. - Hallelujah / Paramore.

_“Sin saberlo, comparto tus suspiros con alguien más.”_

 

 

**12:23 p.m**

La mujer sonó su nariz con fuerza contra el pañuelo, y unas cuántas lágrimas gordas se robaron los últimos toques de máscara negra que tenía sobre sus pestañas. Sus mejillas se vieron recorridas por largas franjas negras que morían en su mandíbula. 

_-_ Sra. Hummers…- Comenzó Nick, colocando sus codos sobre su escritorio, e inclinándose en la mesa. -no tiene porqué preocuparse. Ésto va perfectamente catalogado como feminicidio, su ex esposo estará al menos unos treinta años tras las rejas, y lejos suyo. -

Aseguró con notable convicción, tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer, mientras chequeaba unos cuántos papeles sobre su escritorio, procurando que todo estuviese en condiciones y muy bien ordenado para el día del juicio. La mujer lo observó con ojos vidriosos, y enmarcados de delineador negro y máscara para pestañas corridos. Las leves arrugas que anunciaban su cuarta década de existencia, se marcaban más en su rostro con aquella expresión de congoja que pintaba.

-¿Y qué si esas pruebas no son suficientes? ¡Nunca son suficientes! Aquí todos siempre comienzan a mover los dedos cuando ven un cadáver como prueba de hechos. - Vociferó con voz gangosa, y Nick observó con cierta indiferencia su semblante de intranquilidad, colocando con calma en su lugar los lentes que se le deslizaban por el puente de su nariz. -¡Él estará libre en menos de dos semanas, y me hará papilla!

Volvió a chillar, apretujando con fuerza el pañuelo en su mano mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Unos metros un poco más lejos de allí, Harry observaba la escena de soslayo, y a vistazos más fugaces que el recorrido de un meteoro. Primer día de vuelta al trabajo, y agradeció que la agenda de Nick estuviese más ajetreada y colmada que de costumbre. Cada hora devanada con el moreno atendiendo casos, era una explicación y una charla incómoda menos que él se ahorraría. Estaba seguro de que apenas el hombre de cabellos azabaches tuviese un pequeño tiempo libre, se acercaría a él a platicarle sobre aquel suceso que había tenido lugar unos pocos días detrás. Estaba de más decir que Harry no quería que esa charla se llevara a cabo. Mientras más esquivara aquello, más olvidado quedaría. O al menos eso esperaba.

Juntó los papeles amarillos que se desparramaban sobre su escritorio, y posteriormente los acomodó de forma muy pareja. Eran, quizás, unos quince en total, no demasiados.

-Abrocha aquí, ten cuidado con tus dedos.-

Indicó a su hija, quién con alegría se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con el manejo de la engrapadora. Loretta asintió, y tomó los papeles con cuidado de no desordenarlos, para acto seguido abrocharlos en una de las esquinas. El leve sonido del “click” hizo que una sonrisa satisfecha se gestara en el rostro de la niña. Loretta se sentía una considerable empresaria manejando la engrapadora. Era su función fundamental para que el trabajo de Harry se cumpliera, y éste la felicitaba con sonrisas o tiernos “muy bien”, que hacían que la pequeña niña de seis años se sintiese una importante mujer madura, aún sentada en el regazo de su papá.

Romeo -quién no veía tan entretenido aquello de ayudar a Harry con sus papeles- se divertía con algunos cubos con letras que había traído desde casa. Intentaba recordar con gran esfuerzo el cómo armar su nombre, el cual su hermana le había enseñado unas cuántas veces días detrás.

-¿Y qué si todo va mal, Nicholas ?.-

La actitud de discrepancia prevalecía en la mujer, y Nick no la culpaba. La comprendía a la perfección. La de veces incontables que su marido la había maltratado, tanto verbal como físicamente, y las aún más cuantiosas oportunidades en que las comisarías no tomaban sus denuncias, hacían a la mujer desconfiar hasta de su propia sombra. Ella continuaba llorando lacrimosamente, descargando su incansable pena, y su rostro estaba totalmente demacrado. Pero Nick no podía más que mantener un semblante de indiferente a para con ella. Una actitud que a muchos ojos podría catalogarse como fría y descortés, pero es que él estaba tan acostumbrado a aquella clase de reacciones por parte de sus clientes que no podía reaccionar de manera diferente para con ellos. El moreno soltó un suspiro y se quitó los lentes, dejándolos luego con cuidado a un costado de su agenda azul.

-Escuche señora Hummers…. - Humedeció su labio inferior antes de proseguir. -no ayudará en nada, ni a mi ni a usted misma, el estar alterándose del modo en que lo está haciendo. Por favor, trate de calmarse, recuerde que para el día del juicio tiene que estar lúcida. Cualquier clase de titubeo en sus relatos harán levantar sospechas de posibles mentiras aunque usted esté citando la pura verdad. No queremos eso, así que cálmese.-

La mujer asintió, tratando de hacerle caso de inmediato y serenando sus sollozos. Limpió sus ojos con manchones negros con el pañuelo sujeto por sus manos temblorosas en demasía.

Harry continuaba observándolos desde la distancia con grandes ojos verdes muy atentos que fingían estar centrados en ordenar los papeles. Su mirada, casi sin saberlo, cayó sobre el moreno. Harry lo observó. Su expresión dura y profesional, su ceño levemente fruncido, y sus labios tan finos como la línea del horizonte. Casi como si éste tuviese el don de percibir miradas ajenas, le devolvió la mirada al menor. Fue un encuentro de orbes fugaz, raro, y cálido al mismo tiempo. La incomodidad era casi palpable entre ambos. Harry corrió su vista con premura, avergonzado, y continuó engrapando papeles junto a su hija.

-Harry. -La voz madura del moreno habló, y el cuerpo entero del rizado se heló en cuestión de mili-segundos al oír su nombre. Su raciocinio comenzó a inventar palabras que podrían salir de la boca del moreno. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire para reunir valentía, y mordió sus labios, llevando luego su mirada cohibida a las dos personas que lo observaban desde algunos metros.

-¿Si?-

Inquirió, con voz débil y nerviosa.

-¿Podrías por favor hacernos café a la señora Hummers y a mi? Estamos algo ajetreados con ésto, así que te lo agradeceríamos mucho.-

Aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones se liberó por sus labios, y él sólo se limitó a asentir. Estaba seguro de que muy a lo profundo de su cuerpo su subconsciente se estaba carcajeando de él por razonar de manera tan estúpida. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien era bastante idiota el haber creído que Nick detendría el trabajo con su clienta para hablar con él sobre ese minúsculo hecho. De seguro Nick ya lo habría olvidado. Harry rogó porque fuese así.

Se dirigió a la máquina de café y tomó dos vasos plásticos para llenarlos con la candente bebida. Posteriormente, y tratando de que su torpeza no le jugara una mala pasada, se encaminó al escritorio en dónde Nick atendía a la señora. Les entregó sus respectivas bebidas con gentileza, acción la cual la mujer le agradeció con una sonrisa chueca, y una mirada triste que no correspondía con su noble gesto. Nick también le sonrió, pero a diferencia de la sonrisa de la señora, ésta era una sonrisa criptica. Cargada con significados que sólo iban destinados a que el ojiverde comprendiera. Y vaya que si lo hizo. Nick no había olvidado, se confirmó a sí mismo Harry con seguridad.

Nick no había olvidado en absoluto aquel beso.

(…)

Debía admitir que el asiento era al menos cómodo. Estaba tan amoldado a sus nalgas que apenas él se sentaba era imposible no liberar un suspiro placentero debido a lo bien que encajaba. Era lo único favorable que podía rescatar de las miles de características que su Van poseía. La mayoría de ellas, por supuesto, eran negativas, como el ruido excesivo que hacía el motor en su andar, como aquella pintura celeste viejo que la cubría que databa de años atrás debido a su descascaramiento. Ni hablar de ese pequeño problema que las ventanillas tenían cuando se las bajaba, o del inconveniente que más fastidiaba a Louis; las veces constantes con las que, como si fuese por arte de magia, el motor dejaba de funcionar. Más que nada en esos momentos, Louis volvió a extrañar el Peugot Corsa de Zayn y Liam con el cual se había estado manejando los últimos días, en la escapada a Londres. El andar suave y rápido que el vehículo tenía. El hecho de que no se detenía a medio camino cada cinco minutos, o que del caño de escape de éste no emanaba un humo tan negro como el que soltaba su Van, el cual Louis estaba seguro iría dejando una oleada de aves muertas detrás mientras iba avanzando. No se sorprendería si un día todo el equipo de Green Peace le cayera en su hogar con denuncias de ataque mortal al medio ambiente. Debía comenzar a ahorrar para un nuevo auto. Lo anotó junto a las cosas que haría dentro de seis años en adelante.

Soltó un suspiro mientras giraba el volante, tomando la ruta que lo llevaría directo al centro del pueblo. El sol del mediodía estaba alto y potente en el sideral océano celeste. Un día espectacular, sin rastros de nubes, y los campos verdes y frondosos no tenían señal alguna de que tan sólo el día anterior el cielo se estaba viniendo abajo por las lluvias. El tiempo si que era un jodido de primera, pensó el ojiazul para sus adentros. O lo hacía a propósito, o nunca había aprendido a clasificar sus estados para el bienestar de la mayoría de las personas en la tierra. Era un día para estar disfrutando al aire libre, con helados, jugando, quizás pescando. No era día propicio para iniciar nuevamente con la rutina del trabajo.

Apenas abrió la puerta del restaurante, y puso un pie dentro, quiso volver a salir. Éste estaba más atestado de personas que de costumbre. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, y había meseros y meseras cruzándose de aquí para allá con bandejas cargadas con comidas y bebidas de variados tamaños, gustos y formas. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, Louis hizo que sus pies comenzaran a adentrarse en el local, para acto seguido dirigirse hacía la parte trasera de éste en busca de su olvidado delantal blanco.

-Hey, Tomlinson, ya era hora de que movieses tu flojo trasero y volvieses a trabajar.- Comentó con mofa su jefe - y encargado del local- apenas lo vio ingresar. El hombre le envió una fugaz mirada al muchacho, quién arrastraba con él sus ánimos por el suelo, y Louis sólo se limitó a brindarle un ácida mirada, la cual hubiese sido un insulto si es que ese hombre no era su jefe. El tipo sonrió traviesamente ante ello, y continuó amasando con fuerza la masa para pizzas que preparaba.

El castaño tomó su delantal y se lo colocó, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, y soltándola luego muy lentamente para comenzar a preparar su cuerpo para la rutina diaria. Algo en su interior le gritó que no debía de sentirse un completo desafortunado, que en esos momentos quizás Harry la estaba pasando mucho peor que él, pues el rizado debía llevarse a los niños consigo. El castaño imaginó el cómo sería tener que ir a trabajar con sus hijos. Imaginó a Loretta corriendo por entre los meseros y volcando pedidos y comidas encima de las ropas de los clientes, y luego imaginó a Romeo, tironeando de manteles y arrojando al piso todo lo que se situase sobre las mesas. Sintió un ligero escalofrío de sólo pensar aquel desastre, y de pronto se sintió todo un afortunado al comparar su rutina con la de su pareja. Quizás si podría sobrevivir a la monotonía.

-Tomlinson, hoy no repartirás los pedidos, ya están todos trabajando en ello. Lavarás las ollas, platos, y cubiertos, así que muévete que ya nos están escaseando.-

El ojiazul se giró a enfrentar a su jefe con ojos abiertos de par en par, una expresión de descollante anonadamiento para lo que había escuchado.

-¡¿Qué?! - Interpeló con indignación y reproche. -¡Pero mi cargo aquí es mesero, no un fregador de platos sucios que otras personas utilizan! No pienso poner mis manos entre esas cosas.-

Se quejó con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos. No era No. Nadie podía hacer que Louis Tomlinson metiera sus manos en platos sucios. Su jefe tan sólo le envió una penetrante y cruda mirada que hizo que Louis se tragara todos sus lamentos y sólo diera media vuelta para enfrentar la gran montaña de cosas sucias.

Vencido, se dirigió al fregadero de metal, y observó con ojos entrecerrados la gran pila de cosas sucias que se acumulaban allí. Todo aquello, estaba seguro, le llevaría al menos tres horas. No estaría nada mal el morir pulverizado por un rayo en esos momentos, pensó para sí mismo.

Arremangó su camisa, y dejó al agua correr para que se tornase tibia…

_“¿Louis, qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?”_

Había preguntado su tía Ledia, mientras él comía una rebanada de pastel de su cumpleaños número cinco. Con mofletes cargados de crema y cerezas, y labios con migajas, él había respondido con afán sin pensarlo dos veces;

_“¡Jugador de fútbol!”_

Su tía había sonreído enternecida, y acto seguido le había revuelto los cabellos castaños con un cariñoso gesto.

_“Estoy segura de que serás uno muy importante, Louis. Todos te conocerán en muchas partes del mundo, y muchos niños te admirarán también.”_

Pobre de su tía. Tan ilusa. Louis soltó una suave risa.

¿Pobre de su tía o pobre de él?

No sabía siquiera si es que sus dos hijos lo admiraban o lo veían como un gran héroe, aunque Louis estaba seguro de que era más probable que lo viesen más como un gran chiste andante a que como un ejemplo a seguir. Él había creído con absoluta seguridad en las palabras tan alentadoras de su tía. Y en las de su mamá, y en las de su papá. Cuando éstos lo consentían, y le compraban pelotas de fútbol como las que los profesionales tenían. Todo marchaba a la perfección. Louis ya podía verse corriendo por el gran campo de juego, iluminado por reflectores, y con sus oídos invadidos por los cantos de los aficionados de su equipo, clamando su nombre con pasión. Su sueño era un diamante en bruto que en cualquier momento reluciría más que diez mil soles. Claro que no estaba en sus planes el crecimiento de un pequeño ser en la barriga de su mamá. Entonces todos los gastos que sus padres invertían en él se fueron con la llegada de aquel pequeño ser que se robó la atención de todos, inclusive de su tía Ledia. La mujer ya no alentaba a Louis con sus sueños, la mujer ahora sólo tenía palabras para el perfecto, bonito, y dulce de Nouvel. _“Él será un niño muy hermoso cuando crezca, un modelo muy importante, ¡Mira esos ojos, Jay!”_

Por supuesto, Louis estaba seguro, que no sólo fue la llegada de su hermano menor la causante de que todo su destino diese un giro abrupto cambiando las direcciones de todo. Él jamás había anotado en sus planes del porvenir el conocer a un chico con cara de niño de siete años, con rizos marcados del color del chocolate que envolvían a cualquier persona que los observase, o grandes jades que te hipnotizaban y te hacían sucumbir en sus encantos. Lo que fue la perdición para el castaño fueron esos labios. Esos labios que se movían a un ritmo tan lento como su hablar, danzando sus palabras inocentes. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que por ese chico él hubiese abandonado su vida de lujos junto a todos sus sueños? ¿Quién hubiese dicho que por ese chico renunciaría hasta a su propia familia? ¿Quién hubiese dicho que por la felicidad de ese ser, ahora, él se encontraba fregando platos, rebajándose hasta los niveles que él nunca había pensado tocar? Pero lo valía. Por supuesto que lo valía. Harry valía todo eso y mucho más. Harry, y los dos pequeños que estaban creciendo bajo el amor de ambos. Por ellos, Louis estaba seguro de que cometería hasta la locura de matar.

Con su mente dejándole bien en claro por quiénes era que él estaba haciendo aquello, Louis tomó una gran olla cubierta de salsa. Inconscientemente, hizo una mueca asqueada al tocar una pequeña papa que había quedado pegada al fondo, y se colocó guantes de látex con rapidez. Mientras se preocupaba en maldecir el pequeño tubérculo, su celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Mierda, ¿En serio ahora?-

Con algo de dificultad, logró sacar el pequeño aparato. El nombre “Zayn” brillaba en la pantalla, y luego de un pasajero suspiro, Louis atendió, y lo colocó en modo “altavoz” para continuar lavando con lo que se suponía debía estar ya terminado.

-¿Hola?.- Saludó, y del otro lado la voz de su amigo no tardó demasiado en corresponder su saludo.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va el primer día de trabajo?.-

El castaño resopló, y corrió unos cuantos cabellos de su frente con ayuda de su brazo derecho.

-En éstos precisos momentos estoy fregando ollas, platos, y cubiertos que otras personas han ensuciado, y puedo asegurarte que la pila que tengo a mi lado me sobrepasa y por mucho en altura, ¿Tú cómo crees que estoy pasando mi día? Esto es tan hermoso. -

Soltó con descollante ironía, y Zayn rió del otro lado.

-Entonces es una pila de cinco centímetros, no es para tanto, no es demasiado.-

Se burló, y por lo bajo rió muy despacio al imaginarse la cara de su amigo ante aquel comentario tajante. Estaba completamente seguro de que si estuviesen hablando físicamente, el castaño ya le hubiese clavado un tenedor en la palma de su mano.

-ja- ja- ja, pero qué gracioso, estoy que me revuelco de risa. Si llamaste para burlarte de mí te aviso de antemano que no seguiré con tu juego de bromas pesadas, no estoy con el tiempo ni con el humor de aguantar idiotas.-

Advirtió con irritación.

-Hey, no era para que te enojaras, ríete un poco, ponle un poco más de ánimo, estoy llamándote como un buen amigo para animar tu día, ¿Y tú me tratas de ésta manera? Qué forma más descortés de tratar a una persona que viene con sus mejores intenciones.-

Los ojos azul plúmbago ruedan con fuerza.

-Tampoco estoy con el jodido humor para soportar a personas con el ánimo brillante, si fuese por mí podrían arder todos en llamas. Puedes irte con tus buenas intenciones a tratar de animar el día de alguien más.-

Declaró, fregando con fuerza la gran mancha de quemadura que se situaba al fondo de la gigantesca olla. No le sorprendería si en cualquier momento se abriese un agujero en aquella superficie. Con su ceño fruncido, y mordiendo su labio inferior con vehemencia, el ojiazul descargaba todo su mal humor en aquel elemento.

Zayn volvió a reír al otro lado de la línea. Su amigo era un cascarrabias de primera.

-Voy a hacer caso omiso a tu actitud de mierda, así que…¿Como fueron las vacaciones? Ayer no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para hablar sobre eso, ustedes llegaron muy cansados, y Liam quería llegar cuanto antes a Notthingam, por lo que no tuve oportunidad de preguntar todo lo que quería averiguar. -

-Déjame adivinar.- Alegó el castaño. -¿Preguntarás si es que tuve o no un buen sexo? No creo que tú estés muy interesado en indagar acerca de los bellos paisajes que tenía Londres para ofrecernos, y menos que menos si es que lo hemos pasado de maravillas en nuestra estadía, y ni hablar de tus sobrinos…-

Zayn rió, mientras al otro lado del teléfono fingía ofensa por las palabras que había recibido.

-Hey, ¿Me estás catalogando como un despreocupado y además andrómano?- Atacó, recriminadoramente, pero con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba sonriendo. - Te llamé en buen plan, amigo. Me ofendes.-

Louis suspiró.

-Bien, ya, perdón. ¿Mejor? ¿Puedo preguntar ahora a qué se debe ésta hermosa llamada inesperada de mi aún más hermoso y perfecto amigo?-

El sarcasmo seguía destilando de cada una de sus palabras.

-Sólo llamaba para preguntar cómo va yendo tu día, ya sabes, el primer día de trabajo luego de tanto tiempo nunca es nada fácil. Me imaginé que estarías con un humor de perros, así que pensé en animarte un poco, y de paso preguntarte el cómo había ido el viaje. ¿Lo pasaron lindo? ¿Sacaron muchas fotos? ¿Nos trajeron recuerdos? -

-No sea si sea precisamente un recuerdo pero lo hemos comprado en Londres, espero que a ti y a Liam le gusten los condones usados. Lo he usado con todo el amor del mundo.-

-Oh no seas asqueroso, ¡Estoy almorzando!.-

Reprendió casi asqueado, y una sonrisa triunfadora se gestó en los labios de Louis al conseguir lo que quería. Esa era quizás la primera sonrisa sincera que esbozaba en todo el día.

-¡Tomlinson, deja los chismeríos de señora para tu horario de descanso, apúrate con esas ollas si no quieres que te mande a fregar los sanitarios sucios!-

La cabeza de su jefe asomó por la puerta, y logró sobresaltar más de lo debido al castaño.

-Zayn, debo irme, hablamos más tarde ¿Bien? Oh, y por cierto, gracias por llamar, aunque no hiciste ni mierdas por animar mi día, lo que cuenta es la intención.-

-¡Hey! ¡Se un poco más amab-

Louis cortó la llamada, y a su moreno amigo parloteando, y se dispuso a continuar con su extenuante, arduo, y agobiante labor, ahora, con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro. Era pequeña y casi imperceptible, pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Quizás Zayn podría ser un idiota de primera las veinticuatro horas al día, y quizás por su cabeza sólo se cruzasen pollas, pero Louis tenía que admitir que sí sabía cómo hacer su trabajo de mejor amigo a la perfección.

(…)

-¡Sólo déjame usarlos un momento, no seas egoísta, Romeo! ¡Le diré a papá cuando lleguemos a casa que tú no querías compartir tus juguetes conmigo!

-¡No, Lodetta!-

La blonda y el pequeño ojiazul aferraban con fuerza un mismo cubo, jalando con fuerza cada uno por su parte. A pesar de tener tan sólo un año, el querubín peleaba con uñas y dientes por sus juguetes, pero Loretta con sus seis años, por supuesto que no se quedaba detrás. Estaban armando tal barullo en el medio del estudio jurídico, que Nick y la señora que éste atendía, se habían girado a observar el pequeño pleito que se disputaba entre los dos hermanos. Era tarea imposible el concentrarse en la conversación con aquellos gritos y lloriqueos de infante.

-¡Romeo, que me los des!

Volvió a insistir la blonda en un chillido, entonces con premura, Harry se irguió de su asiento para dirigirse al sitio en dónde sus pequeños niños estaban a un paso de agarrarse de los cabellos. Un tanto apenado por aquella escena que Romeo y Loretta estaban armando, ni siquiera se animó a dirigir su mirada hacía Nick y su clienta.

Se agachó a la altura de sus hijos, y tomó a Loretta para separarla de un Romeo aferrando su cubo color violeta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No peleen, niños. - Masculló por lo bajo en un tono condescendiente. -¿Recuerdan que hablamos que cuando estemos aquí no se debía hacer ruido? Están molestando a Nick, y él no querrá recibirnos más aquí si lo molestamos.-

Explicó con suavidad, pero Loretta de igual forma no cambió aquel ceño fruncido y ese puchero prominente por no haberse salido con la suya. Quería jugar también. No era justo que sólo por ser el más pequeño de ambos, Romeo siempre ganara.

-¡Pero dile a Romeo que comparta los juguetes! ¡Quiero jugar con ellos también!.-

Harry suspiró. Podía sentir a la perfección los dos pares de ojos del moreno y la mujer, puestos fijamente sobre él, y expectantes en averiguar cómo resolvería aquella situación sin hacer llorar a ninguno de los dos niños.

-De acuerdo, Romeo, comparte los juguetes con tu hermana, no seas un mal niño. -

-¡No! ¡cubo mio!-

Exclamó torpemente el querubín, abrazando el cubo violeta con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sus grandes luceros azules, tan parecidos a los de su padre, estaban acuosos, dando la alerta roja a Harry de que pronto el niño echaría a llorar. No quería eso, al menos no allí en el estudio jurídico de Nick, así que se apresuró en actuar. Mucho antes de adoptar, había estado practicando y leyendo artículos en Internet para ocasiones como aquella, era momento de sacar a relucir sus conocimientos sobre aquel campo.

-¿Quieres tomar tu biberón, Romeo? Te he traído también un plátano, por si quieres comerlo después, ¿Eh, qué dices?.-

Ofreció con voz dulce. Dubitativo, el pequeño castaño quedó observándolo, mientras Harry en su interior rogaba que cediera, porque no tenía otro as bajo la manga. Romeo hizo un leve puchero mientras pensaba. Tenía hambre, pero también tenía orgullo a pesar de ser tan pequeño. No quería soltar su juguete, eso sería darle la victoria a su hermana mayor, pero tenía que admitir que un plátano y leche lo valían. Lentamente, deshizo su agarre del cubo y éste cayó al suelo, entonces él se arrojó a los brazos del rizado. Harry lo recogió con terneza para posteriormente, volver a pararse.

-Siento mucho éste inconveniente, no volverá a ocurrir…-

Se disculpó con congoja, y Nick le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva. En aquel gesto una aceptación se había enviado. Pero la señora que lo acompañaba pintaba una mueca aprensiva para todo lo que había presenciado. Pensó que era una completa falta de profesionalismo por parte del abogado.

Cuando Harry regresó a su lugar detrás del escritorio, la mujer volteó a enfrentar a Nick, con aquella misma expresión repulsiva.

-Señor Grimshaw, disculpe usted mi comentario, pero creí que era un hombre más profesional y capacitado. ¿Desde cuando los estudios jurídicos permiten asistentes que vengan a trabajar con sus hermanos menores?, o hijos, lo que sean esas de criaturas de aquel chico. Le estoy pagando por éstas horas para que me ayude, y deberá devolverme el dinero del tiempo valioso que he perdido mientras su asistente atendía a esos niños.-

La expresión del moreno acabó crispada. La suave sonrisa que hace tan sólo minutos le había dedicado a Harry, ahora, se había convertido en una opresión de ambos de sus labios. Con tanta fuerza se oprimían que formaban una cruda línea recta de disconformidad.

-Señora Hummers.- Nick corrió a un lado todos los papeles de la señora que hace minutos chequeaba, y ésta lo observó inquisitiva, ceñuda. - No voy a aceptar que hable de esa forma tan soez de mi asistente y sus hijos, y si piensa que no soy un abogado lo suficientemente capacitado para atenderla le voy a pedir encarecidamente que se retire de mi estudio jurídico.-

Nick tomó su billetera y la abrió para sacar de allí todo el dinero que la mujer había invertido en él.

\- Tome, su dinero. Espero, y lo digo con toda sinceridad, que logre encontrar un buen abogado que haga que su marido esté tras las rejas luego de lo que le hizo.-

Sin decir más, el moreno sólo quedó observando los ojos irradiantes de cólera de su ex clienta, entonces sin aguardar un segundo más, la mujer tomó el dinero y se levantó de su asiento, indignada. Cruzó por el sector en dónde se encontraba el rizado y le regaló un gélida y dura mirada que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Harry de arriba a abajo. Finalmente salió, dando un portazo de tal magnitud que el ojiverde creyó que el vidrio que la componía, estallaría en mil pedazos. Todo el estudio jurídico quedó en completo silencio luego de aquello, con una atmósfera de confusión e incertidumbre por parte de Harry, e irritación por parte del moreno.

Era su culpa. Harry estaba seguro de que era su completa culpa. Algo había ocurrido para que aquella señora se fuese con aquel semblante de furia, y él sabía que era debido a lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

Nick soltó un suspiro y masajeó su sien mientras se hundía con pesadez en su asiento mullido. Por esa puerta se acababa de ir el dinero con el cual él pagaría sus almuerzos y cenas de al menos tres meses, como mínimo. Él la había echado prácticamente, pero no se arrepentía. Si alguno de sus clientes no aceptaba el echo de que Harry trabajaba allí, y en compañía de sus niños, entonces él no era el abogado indicado para atenderlos.

-¿F-fue por mi culpa?.- La voz tímida y baja del menor entró por los oídos de Nick, y éste alzó rápidamente su cabeza para observarlo parado al otro lado de su escritorio. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, culpable.- ¿La señora se fue por culpa mía? ¿Verdad?.-

Nick oprimió sus labios antes de responder.

-No, Harry. No fue tu culpa, descuida. La señora Hummers se estaba comportando de manera grosera. Por mucho que quisiera yo poder mantener mi posición de abogado profesional, no puedo tolerar la falta de respeto en mis clientes cuando yo les brindo mi ayuda. Así que, he decidido que tendrá que buscar otro abogado. En serio, no te sientas culpable, no hiciste nada malo.-

Con aquellas palabras, el semblante del rizado se serenó sólo un poco. Sabía que el moreno decía aquello para despreocuparlo, pero él tenía absoluta certeza de que aquella señora se había retirado por su completa culpa.

Nick se colocó de pie y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza para desperezarse. Los ojos verdes rápidamente se alzaron para observarlo hacer tal acción, un tanto nervioso.

-¿Quieres café?-

Invitó con amabilidad el mayor, mientras se trasladaba a la máquina de café.

-Claro…-

Aceptó, manteniendo su tono de voz cohibida. Nick volvió a sonreírle por incontable vez en el día, y Harry tan sólo quiso ponerle una máscara para tapar aquellos labios dispuestos a gestar amabilidades, incluso aunque su día esté yendo como la peor catástrofe. O aquellos ojos castaños, profundos y certeros, que parecían atravesar el alma de cualquiera con tan sólo un vistazo efímero.

 _Louis._ Le recordó de improvisto su mente.

Louis. Louis. Louis.

Tenía, DEBÍA, de pensar sólo en él, sólo así le ganaría a todos esos pensamientos que su cuerpo estaba dictando a su corazón en esos momentos, acechándolo a la espera de verlo débil y rendido ante las emociones que brotaban. Se reprendió internamente.

Ojos azules, como el mar, no castaños, como tierra luego de lluvia. Cabellos castaños, no negros. Un porte de chico rebelde saliendo de la adolescencia, no un porte de hombre maduro y educado. Palabras jocosas y payasas, no palabras cordiales y profundas.

¿Cómo era posible que seres humanos tan opuestos en todo sentido, lo estuviesen carcomiendo de igual forma? Era invierno contra primavera. Era luz y sombra. Era noche día, y sol y luna. Y él estaba en la mitad. Debatiéndose en si debería recostarse sobre la nieve del invierno, o en el lecho de rosas de la primavera.

-Aquí tienes.-

El moreno le ofreció el pequeño vaso de plástico, y Harry lo aceptó con una media sonrisa que no reveló ninguno de sus hoyuelos.

-¿Ya has mejorado de tu enfermedad?-

Quiso saber, y el raciocinio del ojiverde quedó en blanco por unos segundos, cuestionándose internamente de qué enfermedad hablaba Nick, hasta que recordó la mentira que le había dicho mientras estaba en Londres.

-Oh si, sólo era una gripe, nada grave…los cambios bruscos de temperatura supongo. Ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar…-

Nick sorbió un poco de su café humeante, y llevó su mirada a Loretta y Romeo, quiénes parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en aquella labor de compartir pertenencias. Jugaban puerilmente. Una imagen muy tierna de apreciar.

-Los he extrañado. -Confesó el mayor, apoyando su cadera contra el escritorio. - Puede que suene tonto, pero a pesar de que no nos conocemos hace mucho, me he amoldado en demasía a tenerlos aquí. A tener niños, a tenerte a ti.-

Harry no contestó. Las palabras del hombre bullían añoranza, y de manera muy notable. El rizado se sintió incluso más nervioso. Con su mano restante, comenzó a acomodar aquel distintivo rizo el cual él acomodaba una y otra vez detrás de su oreja, y agradeció que Nick no supiese de aquel singular tic suyo, pues de otra forma quedaría en total evidencia su inquietud.

-¿Conoces el proverbio chino _“Un día dura tres otoños.”?_ -

Preguntó, y con el vaso de plástico pegado a sus labios, Harry negó.

-Hace referencia a cuando extrañas mucho a alguien.- Explicó, sin despegar su mirada suavizada de los niños jugando. Harry observó su perfil. - Extrañas de una manera descomunal a alguien que sientes que un día sin esa persona dura lo mismo que tres otoños. -

Incómodo, el rizado corrió la vista de encima del moreno. Nick giró su rostro a observarlo, sólo por unos segundos.

-Por un momento se me había cruzado la idea de que no contestabas mis mensajes por lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros.- Articuló, y el aire en los pulmones de Harry dejó de circular. Se sintió desfallecer. -Creí que habíamos atravesado una barrera roja, y que toda nuestra amistad se había ido al tacho por ese beso.-

El cuerpo entero de Harry se heló apenas Nick terminó de mencionar sus pensamientos. Su mente pedía por favor a gritos que no siguiese, que no entrase en ese tema, no ahora, no mañana, no nunca. Respiró por lo bajo de manera dificultosa, y quiso pegarle al moreno para salir corriendo muy lejos de todos los hechos que lo atosigaban, como cuando niño. Pegarle y salir corriendo con Romeo y Loretta en sus brazos. Se sintió un boomerang, al cual alguien había arrojado lejos, muy lejos, pero sólo para que volviese al mismo sitio segundos más tarde. ¿Cómo era posible olvidar si aquello que quería erradicar de su mente se presentaba sobre él, casi como si el destino le estuviese haciendo burla?

Mantuvo el silencio.

-¿Te arrepientes de ese beso?.-

Cuestionó de repente Nick, y la espontaneidad le robó las pocas partículas de aire a Harry, las cuales se escaparon de sus labios en una corta exhalación. Sin saber qué contestar, comenzó a rogar que en ese momento la tierra se abriese y lo tragara muy a lo profundo de sus entrañas.

_¿Se arrepentía de ese beso?…_

¿Puede uno arrepentirse y sentirse culpable de algo que en su momento lo hizo feliz? Porque era cierto. Lo había hecho feliz. Sintió paz y seguridad cuando unió sus labios a los del moreno, pero también culpabilidad y remordimiento. Una gran oleada de culpabilidad. Una especie de placer culposo. Pero…¿Se arrepentía? era esa la cuestión. La respuesta a ello lo aterraba de sobremanera.

Ante el prolongado silencio del menor, Nick giró a enfrentarlo.

-El silencio no responde mis inquietudes, sólo las aumenta… -Espetó, con tanta amabilidad y dulzura que Harry sintió un súbito cólera invadirlo. - ¿Por qué me besaste, Harry? ¿Sólo querías darte el gusto porque sí, o será que has empezado a generar sentimientos hacía mi? A sucedido muchas veces, puedo decirte, y tanto con mujeres como con hombres, que se ven confundidos por mi amabilidad y buenos hábitos, creyéndolos coqueteo.-

No. Harry no creía que Nick fuese amable por coquetear con él. Él se había percatado desde el inicio que el hombre era de aquella forma connaturalmente, pues mostraba sus espléndidos buenos modales con cada una de las personas que le dirigían la palabra. Y eso era precisamente a lo que Harry se había visto atraído.

-No lo sé…- Finalmente confiesa, aún absteniéndose a mirar a Nick. Allí parado con nerviosismo, se sintió un punto cayendo sobre pétalos sin querer, con resignación.- No sé porque te he besado, y no sé porqué…yo…yo lo volvería a hacer…-

**(…)**

Una cortada en su dedo anular con un plato resquebrajado había sido un precio bastante barato para todo lo que había hecho. Enjuagaba el último plato, dejando que el agua clara se llevase consigo toda la espuma. Soltó un suspiro agotador pero satisfecho cuando todo quedó acomodado y terminado. Los utensilios brillaban radiantes, y el castaño había quedado más que complacido con su trabajo. Había descubierto que al menos eran bueno fregando platos. Eso le serviría en su hogar para al menos poder ayudar a Harry con una de mas muchas tareas domésticas.

Se quitó los guantes de látex, y echó un vistazo a su herida. Se llevó el dedo lastimado a su boca para quitar un poco su escozor molesto.

-Tomlinson, te necesita el jefe en la cocina.-Hanna, una de sus tantas compañeras de trabajo, cruzó tras de él, llevando consigo una bandeja cargada con comida. -Hay muchas personas que atender, no tengo idea qué habrá ocurrido pero parece que todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en venir a almorzar aquí el d- La chica rubia se detuvo en cuanto observó a su amigo chupándose el dedo. Frunció el ceño, y se acercó hacía él con una expresión divertida.

-Y yo creía que sólo los niños tenían ese mal hábito…-

Los ojos cielo rodaron con brusquedad.

-Me he cortado. - Informó, degustando el agrio sabor a hierro que había quedado en su boca, producto de la sangre en su herida.- ¿Has visto las curitas, por cierto?.-

La muchacha apoyó la bandeja que traía consigo sobre la mesada, y abre un par de cajones de cubiertos aún sin estrenar. Saca de allí un pequeño paquete de curitas y se las entrega al castaño.

Ésta las tomó y las chequeó.

-¿Snoopy? ¿En serio?.-

Indagó, observando los dibujos infantiles que cubrían la caja y las curitas.

-¿Las quieres o prefieres contraer una infección? No te quejes tanto, Tomlinson. Parece que el día de hoy has venido con el humor más irritable que de costumbre. ¿Acaso ese descanso que te tomaste no fue suficiente para ti?.-

La muchacha enarcó una ceja, y apoyó su cadera contra la mesada al momento exacto en que cruzaba sus brazos.

-Más respeto, no fue un descanso, tuve que ausentarme por el fallecimiento de mi perro, lo queríamos mucho, ¿Sabes? no debes profanar.-

Escarmienta, mientras coloca la curita en su lugar y observa su dedo ceñido con las miles de pequeñas imágenes de Snoopy. Hanna suelta una aireada risa, y Louis alzó su vista a observarla, con una expresión indiferente.

-El jefe podrá creer que esa absurda mentira es cierta, pero no yo, Tomlinson. Estoy segura de que haz escapado a alguna isla paradisíaca con tu pareja y has estado tomando sol mientras todos aquí atendemos clientes que no hacen más que quejarse de sus platos.-

Louis chasqueó la lengua.

-Oh sí, no sabes todos los Mojitos que he bebido mientras tú tomabas café frío de esa máquina que ya ni funciona. -Alegó, con exagerada sorna. -Te he traído el número telefónico de unos cuántos surfistas que he conocido también, se cuánto estás necesitando una alegría carnosa en tu vida.-

Y antes de que la muchacha pudiese siquiera acotar algo más, o abrir su boca, la voz de su jefe los apuró a ambos.

-¡Tomlinson, Whitney, apúrense allí dentro, esto es un restaurante no una reunión de gente contando sobre sus vidas!-

La muchacha vuelve a asir con premura su bandeja con una sola mano, y ajusta su blanco delantal con la otra restante.

-¿Hablamos en el descanso? Creo que no falta demasiado, si es que el viejo verde no se pone de resentido y nos quita también el receso.-

El castaño ríe.

-De acuerda, nos vemos cuando nos den respiro. -

La muchacha sonríe a su amigo y se dirige al sector de los clientes, esquivando con gracia cada una de las mesas para llegar a la adecuada en dónde se encontraba la familia dueña del pedido que traía en su bandeja.

Louis suspira y peina sus lacios cabellos hacía atrás. Hanna era una de las pocas personas en las cuales podía confiar allí dentro. La muchacha era un tanto alocada, dos años más joven que él, y en algunas circunstancias generaba un comportamiento un tanto masculino que no encajaba en absoluto con su rasgos femeninos. Le recordaba a Loretta en cierto aspecto. Ella también se hacía una coleta bien alta para comenzar el día, y a ella también se le desarmaba en cuestión se segundos. Era una muchacha bastante simpática, y la personalidad que ella poseía y la de él eran bastantes similares, por lo que encajaban a la perfección como amigos.

El horario pasó con rapidez entre acarreos de bandeja con comida, y pronto el reloj marcó las tres de la tarde. Con pesadez, Louis sólo se preparó un té de hierbas y se dirigió al pequeño sector en dónde comían los empleados. Optando por algo más cargado, Hanna cargó su plato con huevos revueltos, tostadas, y jamón serrano. Con un vaso de jugo en mano, la joven muchacha colocó todo en su lugar de la pequeña mesa, al frente del ojiazul.

-Y no entiendo cómo aún así eres un espagueti con ojos…-

Espetó el castaño, observando el plato completamente lleno de la joven, mientras soplaba su té con suavidad.

-Envidia.-La joven pincha el jamón serrano con su tenedor y se lo lleva a la boca, masticando con afán y saboreando el exquisito sabor que su paladar degustaba.- Tienes envidia de que puedo comer todo ésto sin culpa y conservar mi figura. En cambio tú debes cuidarte con lo que comes para no inflar tu trasero más de lo que ya está.-

-Creo que aquí la envidiosa eres tú, trasero de cartón. Mis glúteos son fuente de envidia para todos, acéptalo.-

-Como digas, trasero de Nicky Minaj, no quise almorzar contigo para hablar sobre tus nalgas. Cuéntame cómo has invertido tus días, y no salgas otra vez con que en serio murió tu perro porque te conozco hace tiempo, y jamás me has hablado sobre que tenías una mascota.-

Louis sorbe un poco de su té, y luego suelta un largo suspiro placentero.

-Fui a Londres.-

Declara, y los orbes de la muchacha se abren desmesuradamente con sorpresa e ilusión.

-¿¡Londres!? ¡Oh por Dios, exijo todos los detalles de tu viaje, tu estadía! Cuéntame ¿¡Sacaste fotos!? ¿¡Me has traído regalos!?-

El castaño repiqueteó con su dedo en el frágil material de la taza, y observó a la muchacha con rostro colmado de regocijo.

-Fui sólo por dos días, los anteriores me estuve quedando en Nottingham.-

Los ojos castaños de Hanna se abrieron más que antes, y corrió un mechón de su cabello rubio que le caía frente a su vista.

-Así que pediste unos días en tu trabajo para darte un tour turístico por todo el país, ¿Eh? Pues si no quieres que revele ésto al jefe te sugiero que vayas sacando los regalos que estoy segura me has comprado.-

Los ojos cerúleos viraron.

-No es tan así como crees, no fui a esos lugares para pasar un buen momento, bueno…quizás a Londres sí fui por eso, pero no fue todo color de rosa como piensas.-

La expresión de júbilo en Hanna se difuminó al momento exacto en que se percata del cambio de tono en la voz de Louis. Algo andaba mal con su amigo. Lo sabía. La intuición de una mujer nunca se equivocaba.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Hey, no me asustes…tu cara ha pasado de ser un payaso de circo estrenando una función a ser la cara de un perro aguardando en la sala de espera de un veterinario.-

Louis suelta una corta, baja, y desganada risa.

-¿Qué comparación es esa? A veces creo que apenas has salido del jardín de infantes, en serio, ¿Nunca has dudado de que tengas problemas en tu mente o algo así, Hanna?-

La muchacha evade ese comentario burdo, y chequea el rostro de Louis con escrupulosidad. Como si estuviese intentando leer en él sus sentimientos. No había nada más certero que el lenguaje corporal.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo con tus hijos? No recuerdo cómo se llamaban…¿Loretta y Romeo? ¿Eran esos sus nombres?-

El castaño asiente, y toma su taza para beber los últimos centímetros de su té.

-Ellos están bien, no les ha ocurrido nada malo.-

Hanna frunce sus labios, pensante.

-¿Entonces Harry? ¿Él está bien?.-

Aquel suspiro que abandona los finos labios del castaño le dice todo a la muchacha. Notablemente, algo había ocurrido con el joven rizado.

-Sí, él está bien…supongo.-

Hanna frunce el ceño.

-¿Supones?.-

Louis parece incómodo en su posición. Se inclina hacía adelante y apoya sus codos sobre la mesa de madera, para enterrar luego su cabeza entre las palmas de su mano. Respira en profundidad antes de volver a hablar.

-Sí, supongo…por lo que él demuestra parece estar de maravillas, pero…lo conozco. Se que algo no anda bien con él, y no sé que es. Eso me irrita, y me preocupa. -

La rubia coge un poco de huevos revueltos en su tenedor y los lleva hasta su boca.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas qué le sucede y ya?.-

-Ahora entiendo porqué aún no has conseguido pareja… -Suelta bromista el ojiazul, y Hanna tan sólo lo fulminó con su mirada castaña. -Le he preguntado, pero no me ha dicho nada, tan sólo se ha largado a llorar, y eso hizo que mi preocupación por él aumentase el triple…-

Recordó esa noche, en el cuarto de hotel en Londres, cuando Harry rompió en llanto frente a él, y cayó sobre sus brazos como una hoja muerta. Los pesares del rizado eran causa de muerte para él. No le gustaba verlo de aquella forma, pero por más que trató de ayudarlo, el rizado reprimió sus desconsuelos y preocupaciones, y rechazó la ayuda con una falsa sonrisa y un pensamiento de que todo iría bien.

Hanna tomó un poco de jugo y luego colocó el mentón sobre su mano derecha, ladeando un poco la cabeza al observar al castaño.

-Si es que algo le está sucediendo, debe ser algo muy trascendental, porque vamos, uno no llora sólo por insignificancias. Quizás sólo a veces, pero se que Harry no es un chico que llore por cosas banales. Si es que ha roto en llanto frente a ti, será que algo muy grande lo está atormentando.-

Louis mordió su labio inferior, sus ojos azules puestos sobre su taza vacía frente a él.

-Lo sé, y eso es precisamente lo que me frustra. ¡Quiero ayudarlo, maldita sea que quiero! Pero él es tan…obstinado. Necesito que me cuente que es lo que ocurre con él, se que algo sucedió mientras yo me fui a Nottingham, quiero saber si es que ésto es porque dejó de amarme y siente miedo de decírmelo, o quizás no quiere hacerlo por los niños, o quizás algo está ocurriendo con su salud, yo…no sé qué pensar…-

La mano de la muchacha hizo su camino hasta la mano de Louis, y le regaló un fuerte apretón reconfortante.

-Se que a ti ésto también te duele, pero, por favor, no lo sofoques con tus actitudes, Louis. Te conozco, no más que él, pero te conozco. No lo presiones para que te cuente. Cuando él se sienta en condiciones de decírtelo lo hará, si tú lo atosigas con que te lo diga sólo empeorarás las cosas.-

Louis se levanta de su asiento y recoge la taza de té vacía.

-Las cosas se tornarán peores cada día si es que él no habla y me cuenta qué es lo que ocurre. -

Dicho aquello, el castaño desaparece de la escena para volver al trabajo.

(…)

**20:45 p.m**

“ _¿Y sabes qué le dice una piedra a otra piedra? -N_ ”

El rizado sonrió anticipadamente, y trató de ocultarlo vanamente tras la palma de su mano. Escribió una respuesta rápidamente y la envió.

“ _No lo sé, ¿Qué es que le dice? -H_ ”

“ _¡La vida es dura! (: -N_ ”

Soltó una risa que hubiese sido más estruendosa si es que no estuviese sentado a la mesa, cenando. Mordió su labio apenado, sintiendo esa incomodidad que bullía en su interior en la tarde, esfumarse con la actitud relajada con la que Nick había enfrentado todo sus sucesos ocurridos. Con una suave sonrisa cariñosa, dejó el celular a un costado de su plato, y se dispuso a comer del pollo que había horneado minutos antes.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que la manecilla pequeña cayera en el número nueve, y toda la familia Tomlinson-Styles estaba reunida a la mesa, cenando.

Harry sonreía, y comía. No sabía que aquella sonrisa en su rostro estaba siendo observada muy detenidamente por su pareja. Louis lo observaba de soslayo. La sonrisa que dibujaba el menor en su rostro era tan bonita. Harry parecía muy feliz, y Louis se cuestionó internamente con quién estaría hablando para esbozar tal sonrisa que marcaba a sus hoyuelos como cráteres de luna.

-¿Hablas con Niall?- preguntó curioso.- ¿Por qué tantas risitas, princesa? -

Harry alza su mirada verde, y observa al castaño sin saber qué contestar por unos segundos.

-Ehm, no, es Liam, me está contando unos cuántos chistes que encontró en una libreta de Zayn mientras limpiaba la casa.-

Mintió. Louis arqueó las cejas, para acto seguido continuar comiendo, al igual que el rizado. Su mirada azul miró con recelo cómo el celular del menor volvía a vibrar, y casi al instante, los jades de éste se iluminan como una vela a mitad de la noche.

-¿Y qué clase de chistes te está contando?-

Quiso saber, mientras Harry soltaba otra baja y tímida risa al leer su mensaje arribado.

-¿Qué le dijo una piedra a otra?.-

Inquiere, y Loretta se cuela en la conversación, con una pata de pollo en su mano y su boca llena de salsa.

-¡Que se quite del camino!.-

Responde, y Harry sonríe a las palabras de su hija, pero niega.

-“La vida es dura”-

Recita, y Loretta y Romeo echan a reír animosamente ante el chiste, mientras Louis permanece con expresión nula. Quería creer, y en serio quería creer que el rizado estaba hablando con el ojimiel, pero lo conocía suficiente como para saber cuando éste no le decía la verdad, y Harry no había hablado con la verdad. Pero el castaño decidió contradecir a su razón, y forzarse a sí mismo a creer. Lentamente se colocó la venda imaginaria frente a sus ojos para no ver lo evidente.

**(…)**

**23:59 p.m**

La habitación se sumía en la oscuridad absoluta. La calma y el silencio reinaban en todo el campo basto de Green Valley. La luz lunar ingresaba con sutileza por la ventana, y eso fue la ayuda suficiente que Louis necesitó para corroborar que Harry dormía plácidamente. El celular de éste reposaba casi como una invitación a un lado de la lámpara en la mesita de luz, pero el castaño decidió pasarlo por alto. No haría eso. No lo tomaría. No revisaría las pertenencias del rizado para verificar sus dudas, así que comprobaría sus inquietudes de otra manera. Con suavidad y cautela, se levantó de la cama y tomó su teléfono celular para salir de la habitación en puntillas de pie. Se sentó en la oscuridad del sillón del living, y rápidamente entró a su agenda para buscar por el nombre de su amigo.

El celular sonó tres veces antes de que Zayn lo contestara.

-¿Hola, Zayn?-

Farfulló con el tono de voz más bajo que pudo haber encontrado, y del otro lado de la línea se oyeron quejidos.

-En tu próximo cumpleaños hazme recordar que debo regalarte un reloj, porque pareces no tener noción de la puta hora, Louis. SON CASI LAS DOCE. - Bramó, haciendo énfasis con enojo en la hora. -Espero que tres africanos te hayan secuestrado y estén a punto de violarte para que me estés llamando a éstas horas de la noche, si no es esa la razón prepárate para tener marcada la suela de mi zapato en tu nalga izquierda por un mes. -

Se hubiese reído de la exageración de su amigo, pero no se encontraba en condiciones ni para alzar la comisura de sus labios. La duda lo carcomía por dentro a un desgarrador paso lento. Quería sacarse cuánto antes las preocupaciones que lo amedrentaban.

-No, no tengo tres africanos a punto de violarme, pero necesito de tu ayuda.-

Al otro lado de la línea, el morocho soltó un irritado bufido.

-Mañana tengo que trabajar ¿Lo sabes?.-

Louis giró con velocidad su rostro para verificar que nadie estuviese tras él, y vuelve a hablar.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Quieres callarte y escucharme?!.- Susurra un grito exasperado, y finalmente, Zayn decide cerrar su boca y prestar oídos a su amigo.

-Bien, ¿Qué carajos sucede?-

-Necesito que tomes el celular de Liam.-

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres que tome el celular de Liam?-

-¡Sólo hazlo, diablos!-

Reprende con impaciencia, y vuelve a girarse preocupado, chequeando la puerta de su dormitorio con velocidad.

-¡BIEN, BIEN! ¡YA VOY!-

Pasaron, quizás, dos minutos, los cuales a Louis se le hicieron interminables, hasta que la voz del moreno volvió a sonar del otro lado.

-Aquí está, lo tengo en mis manos, ¿Quieres que te mande fotos de Liam desnudo porque tienes problemas con que tu amigo se levante?-

-Por una vez en la vida, actúa como es debido, y ponte serio. Necesito que chequees la bandeja de entrada, y dime si hay mensajes de Harry.-

-Bien, déjame ver…-

Zayn va leyendo por lo bajo cada uno de los mensajes del ojimiel, susurrándolos con tanta suavidad que Louis no alcanzaba a comprender sus palabras.

 _-“El día de hoy ha estado de maravillas, profesor, creo que lo contrataré para sesiones privadas…”_ \- Leyó con un tono de asombro e indignación. -¿¡Qué mierdas!? Los alumnos que entrena Liam están cruzando la línea, creo que mañana tendré que ir a marcar territorio con éstos mocosos orgasmeados.-

Refunfuñó, y Louis rodó los ojos con irritación.

-Zayn, al punto. ¿No hay mensajes de Harry?-

-No, sólo adolescentes necesitados de la polla de mi hombre.-

El castaño quedó pensante. Quizás, podría ser, que Liam hubiese borrado todos los mensajes. Sabía que era muy poco probable, pero él inconscientemente buscaba aferrarse a lo que fuese en vez de a la realidad. Mordió su labio con fuerza antes de volver a replicar algo.

-Zayn, ¿Liam ha estado últimamente con su celular? ¿No ha estado mandando muchos mensajes con alguien, alrededor de las nueve de la noche? -

La resignación poco a poco comenzaba a invadirlo, aunque él buscara alejarla.

-No lo creo, a esa hora Liam me estaba dando mi ración diaria de polla. Él nunca está demasiado tiempo con su celular, a veces sólo lo usa para grabarnos mientras follamos, pero a parte de eso no manda demasiados mensajes, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Que ha ocurrido?-

La realidad lo abofeteó con fuerza entonces. Una fuerza tan descomunal que rompió hasta el último rincón de su alma. Le había mentido. Harry le había mentido. Alguien a parte de él hacía sonreír al amor de su vida…

-Mientras cenábamos…- Comenzó, con su mirada azul cristalizada puesta fijamente en un punto oscuro, sintiéndose, de repente, vacío. -Harry estaba mandando mensajes con alguien…y me dijo que…que era Liam, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no…-

Sonrió tristemente de sí mismo, y una lágrima se liberó de uno de sus ojos anegados. Se sintió el ser humano más idiota de toda la faz de la tierra.


	16. El elefante en la habitación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y quiero que éstas palabras hagan las cosas correctas, pero son las malas las que hacen que las palabras vengan a la vida ¿Él quién se piensa que es? Si eso es el peor que tienes, mejor pon tus dedos de nuevo en las llaves. Una noche, sí, y una vez más, gracias por las memorias, aunque no sean tan buenas. “Verás… él tiene tu sabor, sólo que más dulce…” - Thanks for the memories / Fall out boy.

_“Sabes que te amo, mi amor por ti es único…pero no es mi único amor.”_

 

 

_No recordaba con precisión qué había hecho con anterioridad, ni tampoco qué hora de la noche era. Ni siquiera tenía noción de rememorar el cómo había llegado a estar parado en la mitad del pasillo de la planta alta, aquel que llevaba al dormitorio matrimonial, suyo y de Harry. Pero allí estaba. En la oscuridad, caminando hacía la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio por la cual se filtraba una muy tenue claridad lunar._

_Además de aquella sutil luminiscencia, también se escurrían suaves suspiros, y casi imperceptibles sonidos que hicieron que el castaño frunciese el ceño extrañado. Parecían gemidos, pero muy suaves y casi que pasaban desapercibidos para su sentido auditivo en alerta._

_A medida que él se iba aproximando más y más a la habitación, los débiles y bajos sonidos se volvían más claros de captar. No cabían dudas, aquello eran gemidos. Sigilosamente, Louis se acercó hacía la puerta, y arrimó sus ojos azules curiosos al espacio que se dejaba apreciar del cuarto. Inmediatamente, los orbes del muchacho se abrieron desmesuradamente por la escena que contempló allí dentro. Había un hombre desconocido en su cuarto, y Harry lo acompañaba. El rizado se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo del sujeto, con sus piernas a ambos lados de la cadera de éste, y para la consternación del castaño; completamente desnudo. Su piel nívea como las nubes de un mediodía estaba siendo recorrida por las manos masculinas del ser que lo observaba con devoción. Éste le robaba suspiros con cada toque delicado que hacía a su cuerpo, y las piernas de Harry se balanceaban en cada costado de la cadera de aquel hombre sentado en la silla. Los labios del ojiverde estaban rojos e hinchados, dando prueba más que contundente de que habían sido besados por horas, y con intensidad. Sus rizos demacrados le caían desarmados al costado del rostro relajado y ruborizado, y sus ojos lánguidos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, mirando con perdición el hombre desconocido que lo tocaba con libre albedrío. Louis quiso gritar. Quiso gritar con fuerza por la ira y el dolor que corrían como océanos en sus venas. Pero su garganta parecía cerrada por la estupefacción de la infidelidad. Por mucho que sus orbes cielo quisieron desviar su vista de aquella fatídica escena, no pudo. Todo su cuerpo parecía no corresponderle más. Obligado a continuar observando aquella perturbadora imagen, notó con claridad cómo los labios del hombre comenzaron a marcar el cuello pálido de Harry. Sólo allí, en el momento en que el rizado se removió levemente por aquella sensación, Louis se percató de que ambos cuerpos estaban conectados. Sus dientes chirriaron por la intensidad con la que los apretó, y una nueva sensación que jamás había sentido hacía Harry, ahora, lo invadía._

_Repulsión._

_Completa y pura repulsión._

_-Uh…o-oh…-_

_El menor comenzó a mover sus caderas con un movimiento lento y pasional, follándose a sí mismo con parsimonia, entonces las manos del hombre viajaron a sus rizos, aferrándolos con fuerza, casi brutalmente. Harry gritó por aquello, y echó su cabeza hacía atrás con sensaciones en demasía. Las caderas del sujeto comenzaron a ganar ritmo constante también, encontrando los movimientos del chico menor, haciendo que ambas pieles chocasen y chapotearan, y que ambos soltaran gemidos extasiados de placer. No habían trascurrido si quiera minutos cuando los saltos de Harry se volvieron necesitados y erráticos. Montaba al hombre mientras lo aferraba por los hombros para darse impulso, y sus rizos le seguían sus movimientos ágiles, subiendo, bajando, y desarmándose entre gemidos al aire._

_Louis sintió el impulso de vomitar. Pura cólera era todo lo que podía sentir en esos momentos. Ya no había lugar para el dolor en él, todo lo que podía sentir era rabia. Quería poder moverse, entrar al cuarto, y quebrar las manos sucias de aquel hombre que recorrí_ _an con comodidad las piernas de Harry. Se encontró pensando en que quería hacer llorar al rizado. Q_ _uizás follarlo con fuerza contra su voluntad, o follarse a alguien más frente a él. Quería romperlo. Quería quebrarlo, y hacer que llorase hasta que todo lo que pudiese hacer fuese sólo suplicar su perdón._

_-¡M-ás, m-más, más, más!-_

_Los gemidos placenteros del rizado lastimaban sus oídos. Se suponía que sólo él tenía el derecho de hacer que Harry gritase de ese modo. Él había estado con el ojiverde en buenas y en malas, y en peores, él lo había enamorado, él le había entregado su vida, él le robaba sonrisas, él secaba sus lágrimas, él era el padre de sus hijos, sólo él tenía el derecho al acceso de su cuerpo._

_¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué a él que tanto lo am_ _aba…? ¿Por qué?_

_Quiso gritar nuevamente, y a diferencia de la a_ _nterior vez, ahora, pudo hacerlo._

Gritó con rabia con su garganta seca, y toda la escena frente a él se desvaneció de improvisto en un santiamén. Ahora ya no contemplaba la habitación desde fuera, ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama, rodeado de tenue luz matinal que anunciaba la madrugada, y con Harry durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, ajeno a su terrible sueño. Louis dejó escapar todo el aire en sus pulmones, y tocó sus cabellos humedecidos por el sudor, peinándolos hacía atrás. Había sido sólo un mal sueño. Nada más que ello. Pero le aterró lo muy real que había sido. Aún podía sentir aquella sensación angustiosa en su pecho de descubrir que estaba siendo engañado, y mientras aún separaba la realidad de los sueños, observó al ojiverde acurrucado a su lado. Harry dormía a gusto con serenidad.

Allí se veía tan angelical, tan calmo y en absoluta paz y tranquilidad, que el castaño tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo de que el Harry montando al hombre desconocido en sus sueños, sólo eso había sido; un horrible sueño.

Volvió a recostarse en el colchón y giró de lado para enfrentar las relajadas facciones del ojiverde. Con suavidad le tocó la mejilla, y el menor se removió sólo un poco bajo su tacto. La mente de Louis comenzó a repasar toda la pesadilla de hace momentos, e inevitablemente sus recuerdos le trajeron a él la cena de la noche anterior, cuando Harry sonreía a su celular de manera tan genuina , y le mentía acerca de que hablaba con Liam cuando no era así.

Aunque él estaba negado a creer lo que su razonamiento le indicaba, no podía evitar que una pizca de inquietud e incertidumbre se colasen en su seguridad y confianza. Quería creer que Harry le había dicho la verdad, pero su mente era un completo caos de pensamientos que no ayudaban en absoluto a que él siguiese manteniendo aquella posición. El ojiverde le había regalado tantos años de completa fidelidad, sin siquiera una mísera mentira, que Louis no podía pensar que ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Harry no podía.

No Harry.

No el chico que dormía a su lado con rostro de ángel, no el chico con la paciencia infinita, el que se ocupaba de secar el suelo del baño cuando él dejaba un verdadero charco luego de una ducha, el que se tomaba la molestia de levantarse una hora más temprano que todos sólo para prepararles un desayuno. El que le hablaba a las flores para que no se marchitaran, o pedía disculpas incontables veces aunque no las meritaran. Harry no podía estar mintiéndole con otro hombre.

No obstante, él no podía cambiar las emociones que estaban a flor de piel en cada extensión de su cuerpo. Sabor agridulce de que algo no marchaba bien. Sentía que allí había un gran elefante en la habitación, pesado y colosal, pero él no podía verlo. O no quería.

No transcurrieron si quiera cinco minutos de estar meditando cuando terminó por despertar a Harry para follarlo, despojándolo de sus restos de sueño a embestidas que el ojiverde terminó por aceptar un tanto confundido, recién saliendo de la tierra de Morfeo. La mente de Louis no necesitó mejor tranquilizante para las dudas que los gemidos de Harry gritando su nombre de manera obscena. Eso fue suficiente para al menos esos momentos.  El castaño sonrió satisfecho y cansado, observándolo gozar y removerse debajo de su cuerpo sudado. El cuello pálido del menor se vio marcado por mordidas autoritarias y proclamadoras, violáceas y azules— que Louis se tomó bastante tiempo en hacer —y por mucho que el rizado quiso detenerlo y evitar que las hiciese, no pudo hacerlo. No fue hasta que el ojiverde quedó impregnado de su aroma y esencia —tanto interna como externamente— en que Louis decidió que era suficiente.

Si es que otros ojos se tomaban el atrevimiento de recorrer el cuerpo del ojiverde ese día, se toparían de inmediato con él. Y si es que alguien osaba posar sus labios en su pareja, lo saborearían a él. Harry era él. Él era Harry. Y era así como debería ser. El amor no era un juego en el que tres jugadores pudiesen participar.

**(…)**

A excepción del rizado, él no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño luego de aquello. El sol ya había emergido del horizonte desde hace algunas horas detrás, despertando al día. Los párpados de Louis no se habían cerrado en ningún momento si no era para la función ineludible del pestañear. Sus ojos celestes estaban fijos en el techo, y su mente pensando nuevamente sobre cosas que él ya no sentía apetencia de pensar. Cuando decidió que era momento de ponerse a dormir, y cerró con suavidad sus ojos, relajándose en su posición, su intento apacible y relajado fue tajado súbitamente por fuertes golpes en la puerta principal…

-¡Tomlinson! —  resonó en la calma de la vivienda, asustando al castaño.— ¡Mi vejiga está a un paso de reventar, he estado sentado en un asiento durante cuatro putas horas! ¡Ábreme la puerta!-

Era la voz de Zayn. La molesta y fuerte voz de Zayn a horas tan tempranas. Louis se arrepintió a los segundos de oírlo de haberle pedido que viniese la noche anterior mientras hablaban al teléfono.  

Giró su rostro ocultándolo contra la almohada y soltó un lamento irritado.

-¡Espero que no estés durmiendo en éstos momentos! ¡Si te dignaste en pedir mi ayuda me imagino que también te habrás dignado en esperarme con un desayuno bien preparado y servido!-

Los golpes del moreno era desesperados y frenéticos en la puerta, y el castaño estaba seguro de que terminarían por despertar al rizado, y a sus hijos, así que con toda la rapidez con la que uno podía moverse ni bien se levantaba, se deshizo de su lado de la manta y corrió al armario por algo de ropa para ponerse.

-¡LOUIS! ¡ME ORINARÉ ENCIMA! ¡JURO QUE SI MIS RIÑONES SE REVIENTAN PEDIRÉ EXCLUSIVAMENTE QUE TE SAQUEN LOS TUYOS, Y SIN ANESTESIA!-

A apuradas zancadas el castaño bajó las escaleras, y luego de una susurrada maldición por haber chocado su dedo meñique del pie contra el último escalón, su mirada cayó en su hija menor parada al lado de la puerta. Loretta pintaba un rostro adormilado, y una mueca de confusión para todos los gritos que la habían hecho despertar de su sueño.

-¿Es tío Zayn?-

Cuestionó ladeando levemente su cabeza, mientras Louis se acercaba a la puerta y colocaba las llaves en la cerradura para abrirla. La niña se hizo a un costado.

-¡A UN LADO QUE ÉSTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA! — Zayn ingresó con brusquedad y desesperación, y soltó la maleta que traía consigo ni bien sus pies tocaron la vivienda. Surcó con prisa el living, y la puerta del baño se cerró en un gran estruendo detrás del moreno cuando hubo ingresado.— Oh dios si…oh el placer…-

Se oyó el suspiro placentero y aliviado desde dentro del baño, y Louis rodó los ojos mientras se ocupaba de asir la maleta que su amigo había dejado tirada. Se acercó al sofá y la dejó sobre éste, Loretta lo siguió por detrás con pasos morosos.

-¿Tío Zayn se quedará en nuestra casa? ¿Por qué ha traído una maleta?.-

Preguntó curiosa, mientras subía al sofá y se sentaba allí. Sus cortas piernas de niña bastante lejos de suelo, comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén calmado.

-Sólo unos días…—Explicó Louis, al momento de ingresar en la cocina por algo de té. — Me ayudará con algunas cosas.-

La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y el moreno salió con una expresión relajada.

-Y espero que mi ayuda valga la pena porque he renunciado a días de polla sólo por venir aquí por pedido de tu padre. — Zayn salió del baño, secando sus manos mojadas contra la tela de sus pantalones. — A propósito, Louis, Liam no ha parado de mandarme mensajes desde que he partido de Nottingham, jamás hemos estado separados tantos días y supongo que ya extraña mi hermoso cuerpo, todo esto te costará caro, amigo. -

El muchacho con pobladas cejas se desplomó en el sillón al lado de su sobrina y encendió la televisión.

Louis rió en la cocina.

-Al señor andrómano se le ha cortado la racha, quiero ver cómo soportas éstos días de abstinencia, será divertido verte perder los cabales.-

Ésta vez, fue Zayn quien soltó una risa estruendosa ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Pues sigue soñando con eso, Tomlinson, he traído toda la colección de juguetes conmigo, de todos los tamaños y colores, a pilas, o manuales. — Sonrió líbidamente mientras pasaba los canales de música a otros de películas antiguas, y finalmente acabó por detenerse en las Noticias. — Puedo arreglármelas yo sólo sin un pedazo de carne, y si quieres, puedo prestarte algunos de ellos para que te entretengas un poco con Harry.-

-¿Juguetes?— Los ojos de Loretta brillaron. — ¿Has traído juguetes contigo, tío? ¿Podrías prestarnos algunos a Romeo y a mi,  si? ¡por favor!-

Zayn observó a la niña suplicar.

-No lo creo, Loretta, éstos son juguetes que sólo las personas mayores pueden usar. Te prestaré algunos cuando seas mayor, pero espero no tener que hacerlo. Estoy segura de que tú conseguirás un buen marido con el cual no necesites de esos juguetes…-

Sonrió, y palpó con descuido la cabeza de la niña. La blonda le frunció el ceño.

Louis salió de la cocina con una bandeja de bebidas humeantes, y un paquete de tostadas compradas, y le envió una mirada ácida a su amigo.

-Loretta hoy comenzará nuevamente en la escuela.— Anunció. — y espero que su directora no llame a nuestra casa nuevamente diciendo que volvieron a suspenderla porque estuvo hablando sobre juguetes de adultos con sus compañeros, porque si eso sucede, juro que quemaré todos tus preciados juguetes y arrojaré los restos por el retrete, Malik, ¿Bien?-

El moreno se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó una de las tazas de té.

-Lo que sucede es que los adultos no comprenden que los niños de éstas épocas ya son más listos que todos nosotros juntos, ¿No entiendo qué hay de malo en que Loretta sepa sobre juguetes sexuales? Es algo común. La directora de esa escuela está loca, deberías considerar cambiar a la niña a otra.-

Se defendió, agregando dos cucharadas de azúcar a su bebida para posteriormente revolver.

-La vida sexual mía y de Harry es privada, PRIVADA.—  enfatizó en la última palabra. — Lo que significa que no incumbe a nuestros hijos, así como también los juguetes sexuales con los que tú quieras darte…placer. Esas cosas son privadas. Cuando tengas tus propios hijos podrás inculcarle los pensamientos que tú creas correctos, pero éstos son mis hijos, así que mantén tu jodida boca cerrada para con ellos, ¿De acuerdo Malik? -

Zayn rodó los ojos.

-Bien, ya, tú ganas…cuidaré mi boca con ellos. — Hizo un ademán despreocupado, y sorbió un poco de su té. — Exagerado…- Murmuró muy por lo bajo, pero Louis lo escuchó de igual forma. Antes de que pudiese atacar a su amigo por aquello, el celular de éste comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo. Zayn apoyó la taza sobre la mesa y sacó al pequeño aparato para leer el texto arribado.El nombre de “Liam” brillaba en su pantalla, y él sonrió automáticamente.

_“Ya te extraño, lobito :(”_

Zayn formuló un efímero puchero para lo que había leído, y quiso estar en esos momentos junto a su pareja, en Nottingham. Lamentablemente, kilómetros los separaban en esos momentos, y así sería por algunos días, que él esperaba, no fueran muchos.

Louis lo observó detenidamente mientras se ocupaba de beber su té. Loretta a un lado de él, preocupada en sacar todas las migajas de las tostadas que habían quedado pegadas en la tela de su pantalón piyama.

-¿Es Liam?.-

Quiso saber el castaño. Zayn le asintió sin despegar su mirada del celular, sus dedos moviéndose con agilidad por las teclas, escribiendo una respuesta para su pareja.

-¡Diablos! No hay señal…— Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño y parándose de su asiento para probar con otro sitio de la casa. — ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué no hay señal? ¿Es que la gente en el campo no conoce lo que son los celulares?-

Louis sorbió tranquilamente de su bebida, mientras con mirada indiferente seguía los pasos de su amigo desesperado por poder enviar el mensaje.

-Estamos en el medio del campo, por si no te habías dado cuenta, a veces no hay señal por horas, e inclusive por días…-

Informó con tranquilidad, y Zayn se detuvo para observarlo con recriminación, y cierta consternación.

-¡Mierda! — Maldijo, vencido. — Aguarda un momento, quizás…-

El moreno se acercó con velocidad a Louis sentado en el sofá, y luego arrimó el teléfono celular a la cabeza de éste, volviendo a intentar enviar el mensaje que había quedado en borradores.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?.-

El castaño giró su rostro y observó a Zayn con ceño fruncido en confusión para sus acciones.

-¡No te muevas! Quizás tus cuernos puedan agarrar algo de señal, no perdemos nada intentándolo…-

Entonces el celular de moreno voló unos cuantos metros de sus manos para aterrizar de lleno contra el suelo, desarmándose en variadas partes sobre las baldosas del living. Zayn lanzó un grito agudo horrorizado.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso!?-

Recriminó, corriendo hacía su celular en pedazos.

-¿Y en serio lo preguntas?— Vociferó el ojiazul en el mismo tono.— ¡No entiendo cómo mierdas recurrí a pedir tu ayuda en vez de la de Liam! ¿En qué pensaba?-

Louis peinó sus cabellos alborotados hacía atrás y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Era demasiado temprano para estar estresándose de tal forma. El reloj ni siquiera marcaba las diez de la mañana.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí…? ¿Qué son esos gritos, Louis?-

La voz rasposa y mañanera de Harry sonó en el living. El muchacho utilizaba su bata rosada, y pies ocultos por pantuflas felpudas. Louis y Loretta viraron a verlo.

-Papá rompió el celular de tío Zayn.-

Declaró la rubia con rapidez, y Louis le regaló una mirada entrecerrada a su hija, haciéndole una vaga y disimulada seña de que escapara si no quería ganarse un pantuflazo. La niña interpretó a la perfección a su papá, y con celeridad, huyó despavorida hacía su cuarto ante la mirada de incomprensión de Harry.

Una vez que Loretta desapareció de sus campos visuales, la mirada verde amodorrada cayó en Louis, y luego finalmente notó a Zayn un poco más alejado, en el suelo casi demacrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Zayn? ¿No sabía que vendrías…? ¿Ha venido también Liam, o sólo tú?.-

El moreno se irguió del suelo con todas las partes de su celular en sus manos cóncavas, y volvió a su lugar en el sillón.

-Demasiadas preguntas para tal horas de la mañana ¿No crees? Con un “Buenos días, Zayn, que bueno verte por aquí” yo hubiese quedado contento…-

Harry hizo una mueca ligera con sus labios, y luego cerró aún más su bata, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho para retener el calor.

-Lo siento, es que es…raro tenerte aquí un día de semana. ¿Has venido por algo en especial?-

Louis— que estaba sentado de espaldas a Harry—  le hizo una mueca al morocho sentado al frente suyo, y aunque Zayn no era un experto en leer labios, comprendió a la perfección ese “No le digas” que Louis intentó hacerle llegar.

-En realidad…sí.-

Soltó con naturalidad Zayn utilizando un tono enigmático que logró preocupar al castaño. Desvió su mirada castaña de Louis para llevarla nuevamente al rizado, mientras se apoyaba en el sillón y cruzaba sus piernas de manera relajada. EL ojiazul se heló completamente, y sus orbes se abrieron en alarma. Estaba seguro de que el moreno le diría todo a Harry. No debió haber arrojado de esa forma su celular. Comenzó a soltar profanidades en sus adentros. Hacía él, hacía Zayn, y hacía el universo.

-¿Si? ¿Que es eso que te trajo hasta aquí? Debe ser muy importante…me imagino que habrás pedido permiso a tu trabajo de ausentarte unos días.-

Zayn asintió a las palabras de Harry, y luego frunció sus labios con diversión, mirando la expresión petrificada que pintaba el castaño. El absoluto temor se leía en cada facción, y Zayn quería reír en su cara en esos instantes por el momento que le estaba haciendo pasar.

-Por supuesto. He pedido el permiso correspondiente, está todo bajo control. Y sí, tienes razón, el motivo por el cual estoy aquí es muy importante…— El moreno chasqueó la lengua, y con expresión relajada observó cómo el ojiazul parecía estar muriéndose en su lugar. Su rostro ya estaba quedando pálido por el temor de que él abriera la boca y contase todo. Sintió piedad de Louis. Ya lo estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado. — Liam ha estado muy insistente durante éstos últimos días. No deja de hablarme sobre lo mucho que quiere poder tener un niño. Está prácticamente todo el día hablando sobre lo muy tiernos que son Romeo y Loretta, y sobre que nosotros ya estamos en edad de ser padres también, y que no es justo que ustedes tengan  dos niños y nosotros ninguno. Así que he venido hasta aquí para hablar sobre ésto con Louis. Ya sabes, los asuntos de los papeles, y los trámites, y todo lo que necesitaremos…-

El aire en los pulmones del castaño parece volver a circular con normalidad. Se relajó en el sillón, oyendo a Zayn hablar, ahora un poco más calmado.

-Oh ya veo…¿Pero no era más fácil de charlarlo mediante una llamada telefónica?.-

El moreno sonríe.

-Es que éstos temas son mejores tratarlos en persona, son temas bastante delicados.-

Louis quiso darle un beso en la mejilla a Zayn por lo bien que estaba mintiendo. Lo hacía de manera tan natural y relajada que sintió que se merecía algún premio por su hipocresía. Aquel monólogo sobre la ilusión de paternidad del ojimiel pareció convencer a Harry, pues el rizado sólo asintió, dándole la razón al moreno, y desapareció dentro del cuarto de baño.

Los pares de ojos azules y castaños lo observaron hasta que a su figura delgada la tapó la puerta, y luego Louis se irguió de un impulso del sofá para desplomarse en el sillón opuesto que ocupaba Zayn.

-Hazme recordar que te debo una cena con todo pago, lo has hecho de puta madre. Gracias por no abrir la boca, aunque te rompí el celular.-

Los ojos del castaño señalaron a las partes del pequeño aparato que yacían a un lado de su amigo, y éste soltó una aireada risilla.

-No lo rompiste, sólo se le salió la batería y unas cuántas cosas más, creo…y por lo de la mentira, no es nada, no fue del todo inventado por cierto, Liam en serio me está presionando con adoptar un niño, y creo que terminará convenciéndome.-

El ojiazul le palmeó la espalda a su amigo, y ambos quedan en un corto silencio, hasta que la puerta del baño vuelve a abrirse y sale Harry con un rostro más lúcido.

-Zayn, ya que te quedarás aquí…— Habló, mientras tomaba un extremo del cinturón de su bata y comenzaba a jugar con él, torpemente. — Pensaba si no te molestaría que te dejase a cargo de Romeo mientras nosotros nos vamos a trabajar. No es un niño difícil de cuidar, te prometo que no costará nada, ¿Qué dices?.-

Harry sonrió con dulzura, y sus hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas como cráteres de luna.  

-Pero no sé nada de bebés, Harry, no creo que se buena idea…-

Louis ríe, y decide intervenir.

-Oh vamos Malik, si es que Liam y tú están pensando adoptar podrás ir practicando con Romeo para ello. Será genial.-

Animó el castaño, y antes de que Zayn pudiese acotar otra desaprobación, Harry ya estaba llenándolo con indicaciones de qué debía darle de comer, qué no, y cómo debía mantenerlo distraído.

Zayn suspiró vencido.

**(…)**

**12:37 p.m**

-Bueno…—Soltó Louis casi en un suspiro. — ya sabes qué hacer…confío en ti, ésta es la única oportunidad de averiguarlo, no lo eches a perder.-

Palmeó el hombro de Zayn, y acto seguido continuó abrochando su camisa gris claro, preparándose para otro día en el trabajo.

-Ni te preocupes, tú ve tranquilo, luego te llamo.-

El castaño sonrió ante sus palabras, y luego tomó las llaves de su Van, las cuales pendían de un adorno colgado en la pared.

-¡Loretta, vamos que se me hará tarde!-

Demandó, y la niña salió corriendo de su cuarto, arrastrando su mochila de Peppa Pig consigo.

-¡Ya estoy!-

Canturreó, y Harry apareció en el living con un cepillo y un moño pequeño en su mano. Se acercó a su hija, intentando arreglar sus hebras alborotadas, y la niña intentó escapar de sus manos.

-¡Espera! No irás con esos cabellos a la escuela, déjame peinarte un poco, Loretta.-

Con un leve puchero, la blonda se quedó quieta en su lugar y dejó que el ojiverde le arreglara un poco sus cabellos. Aunque sabía por experiencia que una hora ese peinado ya no estaría en su cabeza.

Una vez que el cabello de la niña quedó prolijo y sujeto en una larga trenza, ésta salió hacía el patio delantero, esperando por su padre a un lado de la Van. Emocionada con volver a encontrarse con sus amigos del colegio.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde entonces.— Louis se acercó a Harry y plantó un suave beso en su mejilla, con cariño. — espero tengas un lindo día en el trabajo.-

El ojiverde sonrió, mirándolo con dulzura cruzar la puerta de entrada.

-Espero que tú también tengas bonito día. ¡Cuídate!-

El ojiverde se recostó contra el umbral de la puerta, y observó cómo el castaño su subía a su vehículo. Un poco más lejos de ellos, Zayn observaba la escena, fingiendo que jugaba con Romeo en la alfombra.

-¡Adiós Loretta, pórtate bien y no generes más disgustos!-

El chico de rizos abatió su mano con afán, saludando a su hija, y ésta a través del vidrio trasero le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El motor del auto se puso en marcha, y en cuestión de segundos la Van se perdió por el verde follaje infinito. Lo siguiente que Zayn oyó, fue a la puerta cerrarse, y a Harry saliendo disparado a su cuarto para arreglarse también. El moreno observó el reloj reposando en un mueble enano; _la una menos cinco_. Carraspeó, y tomó al pequeño ojiazul entre sus brazos para erguirse.

Harry bajó a los segundos desde la planta alta, arreglándose el cabello, y desprendiendo un aroma cítrico que al sentido olfativo de Zayn le resultó empalagoso.

-Si necesitas alguna ayuda con Romeo puedes llamarme, en la heladera hay frutas, y creo que queda algo de yogurt. No serán muchas horas, lo prometo. Oh y muchas gracias por aceptar, Zayn. Realmente lo agradezco mucho.-

Sonrió, francamente agradecido.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Antes de que te vayas… quería preguntarte en dónde guardas la mochila de Romeo, ya sabes, así mis brazos no se cansan tanto…-

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No es necesario que lo tengas en brazos, Romeo ya sabe caminar muy bien.-

Informó con cordialidad, y la mente de Zayn se apresuró en formular una excusa creíble.

-Por las dudas, nunca se sabe si es que éste pequeño pueda sacar su lado terrible y empieza a hacer destrozos. — Movió su mano en un ademán rápido. — Entonces podré tenerlo encima mientras me ocupo de otras cosas.-

Eso pareció bastarle a Harry, o quizás el chico menor estaba demasiado apurado como para seguir oyendo las peticiones de Zayn, pues sólo se limitó a adentrarse al cuarto de los niños y regresar con la mochila “cangurera” de Romeo.

Sin decir más, ambos se despidieron.

Cuando el rizado se encontraba a unos diez metros de lejanía, el moreno se apresuró en colocarse la mochila del niño, y meterlo a él dentro. Tomó sus anteojos de sol, un beanie negro, y su billetera.

-Bien, Romeo…— Comenzó, luego de una respiración profunda, y el niño le clavó sus grandes luceros llenos de cuestiones y confusión. — Averiguaremos en qué rayos anda metido tu papá…-

Sin más rodeos, Zayn salió de la casa. Ingresó a su vehículo con celeridad y posteriormente lo puso en marcha, disponiéndose a seguir al joven de rizos hasta su trabajo, y averiguar de una vez por todas si es que alguien más había entrado a su vida.

**(…)**

**14:45.**

Estaba nervioso, y eso casi podía palparse en el aire. El castaño se movía torpemente por entre las mesas, y en un descuido casi había volcado dos vasos llenos de cerveza encima de la cabeza de una anciana. Hanna fruncía el ceño cada vez que oía a Louis disculparse por haber chocado sin querer a una persona disfrutando de su comida. No era muy normal que el ojiazul actuara de aquella forma, era casi inusual, por lo que la chica de inmediato supo que algo ocurría con su amigo.

Además de su comportamiento torpe y descuidado, Louis también revisaba su celular de a intervalos, mordiendo su labio, mostrando una actitud impaciente y nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo?.-

Hanna lo interceptó apenas tuvo oportunidad. Con tono de voz calmo y cuidoso, indagó por su estado. El castaño, sobresaltado, la observó con mirada casi alerta. El océano en sus ojos se veía turbado.

-No, todo perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?.-

Louis tomó otra bandeja con comida, y aguardó por la contestación de su amiga. Ésta peinó un mechón que le caía sobre su vista y negó.

-No, nada…sólo curiosidad.-

El castaño asintió, aunque no le convenció en lo más mínimo aquella contestación, y luego se alejó de ella, adentrándose entre las muchas mesas para llegar a la persona destinataria de la comida que traía consigo.

Con una sonrisa fingida, de esas que él siempre tenía para cada cliente que ingresaba, dejó la comida sobre la mesa y se alejó. Su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, y él a sabiendas de quién sería, ingresó con apuro a los sanitarios, encerrándose en un cubículo para mayor tranquilidad.

-¿Hola?-

Habló, y del otro lado la voz de Zayn le correspondió. El cuerpo entero de Louis comenzó a volverse rígido, preparándose para lo que sea que estuviese a punto de oír por parte de su amigo. No estaba seguro si se encontraba listo para conocer la verdad, pero ya no podía soportar más el seguir viviendo en la ignorancia. Juntó todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron soportar, y lo retuvo.

-Louis, estoy aquí, y en éste momento estoy observando a Harry.-

Los ojos cielo rodaron.

-Al punto Zayn, ¿Se ha encontrado con alguien? ¿Ha estado en un comportamiento extraño y sospechoso con otra persona?.-

Indagó, impaciente por saber.

-Bueno, hay un hombre bastante más grande que él, creo que es su jefe. Por su apariencia, creo que estará por los treinta y tantos años…pero no se ha comportado de forma inusual, es una relación de jefe-empleado de lo más normal.-

La mano de Louis viajó a su boca, y casi inconscientemente comenzó a morder la uña de su dedo pulgar. Tenía que verlo para creerlo.

-En unos quince minutos me darán el receso para almorzar, mándame la dirección de ese estudio jurídico e iré a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Tú continúa observándolo, tengo que cortar.-

Del otro lado de la línea, y bastante más lejos, el celular del moreno comenzó a pitar incesantemente, avisándole que ya nadie le correspondía del otro lado. Zayn guardó el celular en su bolsillo y observó hacía ambos lados de la vereda con recelo, metiéndose de lleno en su papel de detective.

-Bien, parece que la princesa no está en nada raro con su jefe, pero no debemos confiar demasiado…-

Le habló a Romeo — quién colgaba en su mochila, sobre su pecho.— y éste lo observó inquisitivo, con grandes luceros azules que destilaban incomprensión, y algo de sueño. El niño no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni por qué el moreno lo tenía colgado en su mochila cuando él ya sabía caminar a la perfección, ni tampoco porqué estaban fuera de su casa. Zayn no pasó por alto su mueca de confusión, pero sólo le sonrió. Agradeció que Romeo tan sólo fuese un bebé como para entender. Algunas cosas era mejor no saberlas.

El moreno se alejó de la ventanilla del estudio jurídico y quitó los _ray-ban_ negros que reposaban sobre su cabeza, colocándoselos al niño.

-Debemos guardar nuestras identidades.-

Espetó, y el querubín se quitó bruscamente las gafas para arrojarlas lejos. Aquello era demasiado incómodo en su delicada piel de infante. No se sentía nada bien.

-Hey chiquillo, no estás ayudando en nada, te advierto, tienes que cooperar por ésta causa. Te recuerdo que aquí se está debatiendo el futuro de tus padres…-

Romeo frunce sus labios con enojo, pero de manera tierna, y luego su atención se desvía del rostro de Zayn para caer sobre un hombre vendiendo algodones de azúcar un poco más allá.

-¡Adodón!-

Exclama con emoción, y todo su rostro se ilumina. Señala fijamente al hombre, y Zayn gira a observarlo. El hombre traía un enorme palo por el cual se clavaban algodones de azúcar, y él se alejaba más. Rodó los ojos para finalmente ceder.

-Si te compro eso, dime que guardarás tu lado Tomlinson y ayudarás con ésta causa.-

El pequeño querubín pareció entender a la perfección aquello. Asintió ligeramente, sin pensarlo dos veces, y es que una golosina de esas lo valía todo…

**(…)**

Minutos más tarde, cuando Louis arribó a la dirección acordada, escapándose del restaurante en su receso para almorzar, se encontró a Zayn y Romeo comiendo con afán y tranquilidad dos gigantes algodones de azúcar. El moreno estaba recostado contra la pared, muy abstraído con su comida en mano como para notarlo, y el bebé estaba en su mochila colgando de Zayn, con anteojos cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, y manos pegoteadas llevando trozos de algodón de azúcar a su boca. Louis suspiró y se acercó a ellos.

-Tranquilamente Harry podría estar ahora allí dentro con el sujeto con el cual, supuestamente, me está engañando, y tú aquí comiendo algodones de azúcar… tu ayuda es siempre tan imprescindible, Zayn. En serio, no sabes lo mucho que te valoro.-

Los ojos castaños del moreno se alzan entonces, con premura, al oír la peculiar voz del mayor hablar con sorna y exagerado sarcasmo.

-En tu detallado plan olvidaste colocar la parte en la que yo debía comer. — Reprochó, metiendo trozos de algodón rosado a su boca. —Romeo y yo tenemos estómagos, no nos pudimos contener. Además, en quince minutos no creo que hubiesen pasado de estar chequeando papeles a estar revolcándose entre ellos.-

Louis entrecerró los ojos ante las últimas palabras de aquella oración, y Zayn se limitó a terminar su algodón.

El castaño caminó hasta la vidriera del estudio jurídico y asomó sólo la cabeza, muy sigilosamente. Allí dentro, Harry se ocultaba casi parcialmente por un escritorio de madera oscura, y el ojiazul sonrió al ver su expresión de absoluta concentración. Louis dejó que sus ojos pasearan por todo el alrededor, y se topó con decoración sofisticada, y con un hombre de edad madura, bastante atractivo, de porte fuerte y llamativo, y vestido de manera elegante y limpia. Chasqueó la lengua, un tanto fastidiado e intimidado con aquella presencia, y luego se alejó de la vidriera para acercarse a Zayn y Romeo.

Él moreno lo observó, expectante.

-¿Ya ves? No ocurre nada entre Harry y su jefe, no hay tal amante, no hay ninguna relación secreta, sólo eres tú y tu tonta cabeza y sus pensamientos ridículos que inventan echos dónde no los hay. En serio amigo, tienes que tranquilizarte, estás muy paranoico, ¿Qué te llevó a pensar que Harry te engañaba?-

El castaño se sienta en el cordón de la vereda con pesadez. Suelta un largo suspiro agotador, y su vista se clava en los locales del frente. Una señora ingresaba con su hija a una panadería.

-Fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi sonreír de esa forma a su celular. — Declaró, con un tono monótono y algo angustioso. — Luego cuando respondió que hablaba con Liam cuando en realidad no era así, sólo hizo que mis dudas aumentaran. Me puse a atar cabos, todo llevaba a eso. Su actitud rara, su presencia distante, el hecho de que no soltaba, ni suelta, en ningún momento su celular, y todo ésto comenzó cuando yo me fui a Nottingham por lo que había hecho. Jamás debí descuidarlo. Jamás debí alejarme aunque él me lo haya pedido. Debía quedarme a componer cosas, no irme para empeorarlas.-

El moreno se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado. Con calma, Zayn se quitó la mochila con Romeo de su pecho, y sacó al niño de ella, dejando que utilizase sus piernas y caminara. El niño automáticamente se dirigió a los brazos de Louis, y éste lo sentó sobre su regazo, con terneza.

-Es inseguridad, amigo. ¿Sabías que la primera razón para ser infiel es la falta de satisfacción sexual y la falta de satisfacción emocional? Creo que a Harry y a ti les va bastante bien en la primera, en la segunda, por lo que me cuentas, creo que no. Seré sincero contigo, Louis, no creo que Harry te esté engañando, pero sí se siente solo, y siente que perdió esa confianza y compañía que sentía contigo. No sé si comprendes a lo que que me refiero…-

Los ojos azules observan al moreno hablar, digiriendo sus palabras que sonaban tan distintas a las que normalmente éste decía.

-Si no haces algo, temo que sí puedas llegar a perderlo, amigo.-

Louis bajó la cabeza ante aquellas últimas palabras, y el silencio reinó entre ambos.

_“Puedes llegar a perderlo”_

Se volvió a repetir en sus adentros.

**(…)**

Dentro del estudio jurídico, Harry acomodó el pañuelo floreado en su cuello, y carraspeó levemente antes de acercarse a Nick con el sobre que había llegado a su nombre. Uno de color celeste, y con fragancia exquisita que mantuvo al rizado cuestionándose internamente si es que el morocho tenía algún pretendiente el cual le enviaba cartas perfumadas. Sintió ciertos celos aunque jamás lo admitiría, ni en lo alto, ni en sus adentros.

-Ha llegado ésto para ti.-

Informó con amabilidad, tendiéndole la carta al moreno sentado detrás del escritorio, muy ocupado escribiendo en su agenda colmada de clientes. Éste no lo observó, tan sólo alzó su vista para ojear el sobre frente a él que Harry sostenía. Nick enarcó una ceja con sorpresa, y luego frunció el ceño.

Sin formular palabra alguna, el hombre ajustó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y tomó el sobre de la mano del ojiverde. Chequeó  ambos lados externos con desinterés, antes de acercar su nariz a olfatear el aroma dulzón que desprendía. Su ceño fruncido se hizo aún más prominente. Abrió el sobre haciéndole un gran tajo con la mano y sacó el papel que reposaba dentro.

Era una invitación.

-Mhm…-

Susurró, mientras leía. Sus orbes castaños oscuros se movían de izquierda a derecha con escrupulosidad, leyendo cada oración que allí se trazaba. Harry lo observaba en silencio, aún parado al otro lado del escritorio con mirada expectante y curiosa.

-¿Un cena?…-

Preguntó retoricamente el hombre para sí mismo, chequeando la hoja en sus manos.

-¿Es una invitación para una cena?.-

Sin poder tragar su curiosidad, el rizado indagó, y luego se percató de lo muy atrevido que eso había sido. Se suponía que él era un empleado, no podía estar haciéndole interrogantes a su jefe. Más Nick contestó a su pregunta.

-Mhm, el marido de una de las clientas a las que he ayudado a ganar un caso, cumplirá cuarenta años pasado mañana, y me ha invitado a una cena formal la cual  se llevará a cabo en su casa.-

-¿E irás?-

Apenas esas palabras se escurrieron de sus labios, Harry se reprende internamente por tener una lengua más rápida que su cerebro. No era de su incumbencia la vida personal de su jefe, ni tampoco era obligación de éste contestarle a aquella inquisición.

Nick guarda el papel dentro del sobre nuevamente y lo coloca entre las hojas de su agenda. Luego se recuesta contra su silla y suelta un suspiro agotado.

-No lo sé.— Admite, permitiéndose alzar su rostro y clavar sus ojos en Harry. Frunce levemente el ceño para lo que vio, y Harry inmediatamente se percata del motivo de aquel gesto. Por suerte, el hombre no espetó nada al respecto, y Harry agradece aquello en sus adentros. — la mayoría de gente que va a ésta clase de eventos son personas ricachonas, con narices paradas y mentón en lo alto, una actitud totalmente pedante, y esa clase de personas no va conmigo. Además, éste señor, el señor Wild, es el dueño de una empresa muy importante, y estoy seguro de que conoce muchas personas de la farándula,y unos cuantos artistas musicales, entre otros, allí estará colmado de aroma a dólares y vinos importados. Totalmente mundano. Creo que prefiero quedarme en mi casa leyendo algún libro y tomando café…Cambiando de tema….-

Y ahí se iba la buena suerte del ojiverde. Estaba seguro de que Nick preguntaría por su pañuelo en el cuello con aquel día tan caluroso que estaban teniendo. Presionó ambos de sus labios en una línea recta.

\- ¿Por qué estás usando ese pañuelo en tu cuello? Estamos casi entrando a Verano, Harry, ¿No tienes calor?.-

La mano derecha del menor se dispara con agilidad hacía el pañuelo floreado enroscado en su cuello, aquel que tapaba los manchones violáceos que Louis le había hecho en la mañana a mordidas y lamidas. Sin saber qué contestar, parecía haber quedado petrificado abriendo y cerrando su boca torpemente sin emitir sonido alguno, indeciso.

-Es que…—Comienza, y acomoda un rizo detrás de su oreja. Nick sigue el movimiento de su mano. — Es que aún tengo un poco de dolor de garganta, la gripe que he agarrado hace algunos días parece no querer dejarme…-

Sonríe nervioso y luego tose exageradamente para sostener su falsa teoría. Nick parece creerle, y le alcanza un vaso con agua que reposaba sobre su escritorio. Harry lo toma y bebe un poco, con mejillas levemente tintadas por el bochorno y el esfuerzo que hizo al toser de esa manera.

-Entonces…¿No irás?- Vuelve a inquirir por lo bajo el rizado, relamiendo el agua en su labio inferior. Nick sonríe.

-No lo creo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que asistir a una cena colmada de personas que van a competir por cuál fortuna es más cuantiosa. -

-Debes ir, diviértete un poco y deja a un lado el trabajo. Mucho tiempo aquí te convertirá en un ser aburrido y amargado, no estará mal despejarte un poco, ¿Sabes cuántas personas querrían estar en tu lugar en éstos instantes? Es descortés que rechaces una invitación de éstas, una falta de respeto a la moralidad.-

Exclama, intentando convencer al moreno con todo el armamento. Entonces Nick suelta una carcajada por las palabras llenas de agravio, reproche, y exageración que Harry le estaba planteando, y éste le esbozó un puchero un tanto ofendido.

-¿Y tú eres una de esas personas que querrían estar en mi lugar en éstos momentos?.-

Cuestionó mientras apoyaba un codo sobre su escritorio y descansaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Nick arqueó una ceja con picardía y aguardó por la respuesta del rizado que no tardó mucho en llegar. Harry mordió sus labios e instantáneamente le asintió. ¿Y es que a quién no le gustaría estar en una cena importante rodeado de gente famosa, de esas que sólo se ven en la tele?

Nick parpadeó, sin despegar su mirada del ojiverde, y una ladina sonrisa se gestó en sus labios. Una mueca absolutamente pícara que delataba que su mente había ideado algo que le gustaba.

-Bien, entonces iré. — Manifestó, y Harry lo observó sorprendido. — pero con la condición de que tú vengas conmigo. Es un buen trato si lo piensas. Tú estarás feliz por conocer gente famosa y nueva, yo estaré feliz de tener tu compañía, todos felices. ¿Qué dices?.-

Harry no pudo contestar aquello al instante.


	17. Construyendo para que destruyas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante meses he estado teniendo mis dudas, negando cada lágrima. Deseo que ésto se termine ahora, pero sé que aún te necesito aquí. Dices que estoy loco, porque no crees que yo sepa lo que has hecho, pero cada vez que me llamas, bebé, se que no soy el único. Has estado muy indisponible, y tristemente ahora se el porqué. Tu corazón es tan inalcanzable, incluso aunque El Señor sabe que tú tienes el mio. Te he amado por tantos años, quizás yo no soy suficiente. Me has hecho darme cuenta de mis más profundo miedos, mintiéndome y separándonos. - I’m not the only one / Sam Smith.

_"Qué fortuna haberte encontrado, aunque sólo haya sido un error, y aunque tu estancia en mi vida no sea permanente. Qué fortuna haberte encontrado.”_

 

 

**Viernes. 15:25 hs.**

Louis aguardó —un tanto impaciente— hasta que el plato en dónde Hanna comía su respectivo almuerzo quedase vacío, al igual que su vaso— anteriormente cargado con limonada fresca—  para comenzar a hablar con ella sobre aquel tema que lo estaba atormentando desde ayer en la tarde.

_“Si no haces algo, temo que si puedas llegar a perderlo, amigo”_

Las palabras de Zayn habían sido fieles compañeras suyas desde que éste las había liberado, sin pensar en todo el barullo de pensamientos que eso provocaría en él. El temor y la inquietud lo habían dominado en aquel momento. El mismo temor y la misma inquietud que ahora volvían a acecharlo.

 _“Tienes que volver a enamorarlo.”_ Le había aconsejado, mientras la mirada de Louis había quedado perdida y vacía en las manos de Romeo jugando con el cordón de su propia pequeña zapatilla. _“Tienes que hacer que esa confianza que él perdió aquel día, vuelva a estar en él, aquel brillo distintivo en sus ojos que yo veía en Harry cada vez que te miraba, amigo. Ahora sólo veo un enigma allí…”_

Un enigma.

No. Zayn se había equivocado. Los ojos verdes no ocultaban un enigma. Los ojos verdes ocultaban cientos. Mirarlo ya no era sonreír, mirarlo ahora era dudar, preguntarse, y temer. Y Louis deseaba resolver cuanto antes aquellos interrogantes que sólo le provocaban desvelos. Borraría de aquellos luceros cualquier rastro de misterio y volvería a llenarlos de luz y amor. O al menos encontraría las respuesta a aquellas incógnitas que los ojos de Harry encerraban.

-Necesito de tu ayuda.-

Pidió, con franqueza, y lo había mencionado con tanto desconsuelo que aquella oración más bien tuvo sabor de súplica. Su rubia amiga sentada frente a él frunció levemente el ceño, con extrañeza, al oírlo decir aquello, y no era para menos. Ella jamás había escuchado tales palabras ser escurridas de los labios de su amigo. Si es que Louis llegaba al extremo de pedir ayuda por alguna situación que estuviese atravesando, era porque esa situación realmente lo estaba carcomiendo. Hanna se sintió intrigada, y preocupada por él al mismo tiempo.

-¿Mi ayuda?.- Cuestionó, todos sus sentidos puestos en las reacciones del castaño. Éste le asintió, y luego se inclinó con suavidad sobre la pequeña mesa que ocupaban, apoyando allí ambos de sus codos.

-Si, tu ayuda.-

Afirmó, y la expresión de su amiga se tornó aún más desconcertada.

-¿Ocurrió algo? ¿En qué necesitas que te ayude? ¿Louis, está todo bien en tu vida? Estás asustándome…-

El castaño suspiró. No le agradaba en absoluto aquello de estar ventilando sus problemas familiares con tantas personas, sin importar que éstas fueran de confianza con él, pero sentía que no podía manejarlo solo, y reconocía que necesitaba de ayuda. Aunque él desease que sus problemas familiares quedaran únicamente puertas adentro de su hogar.

No eran cosas banales las que allí se disputaban. Vaya que desearía que así lo fuese, pero no. Allí estaba en juego su porvenir, su felicidad, y la de toda su familia. Allí estaba en juego la estabilidad de la relación con el amor de su vida. Y así fuese que tuviese que pedir por la ayuda de su madre, o de la mismísima Eleanor, él no tenía dudas de que lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Claro que por ahora no llegaba a tales extremos, y con la ayuda de Zayn —Y si el cielo quería, de Hanna— él estaría bien, o al menos eso quería creer.

-Es…necesito que me ayudes con Harry.-

Soltó, y aquel nombre sonó tan agridulce en su boca y él no entendió el porqué. Degustando la sensación, observó cómo los ojos de Hanna tornaban otros matices, como si ésta ya supiese de ante mano que se trataba de aquello. Sexto sentido de mujeres debía de ser, supuso en sus adentros.

-Claro, te ayudaré en lo que sea. Pero no puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas el problema…-

Soltó, y Louis aspiró hondo recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla. Esa sería una muy larga charla.

**(…)**

**15:30 hs.**

Sus ojos brillaban quizás un poco más que el sol que pegaba sobre su piel. Y el calor que éste emanaba hacía toda la población, no se comparaba en absoluto a la calidez que brotaba sobre sus mejillas. Los verdes faroles se abstenían de levantarse, sólo se mantenían mirando hacía el suelo, allí en dónde sus botas marrones gastadas caminaban a la par de unos zapatos negros muy bien lustrados.

-Por aquí hay una tienda que siempre tiene buenos trajes. — Comentó el moreno. —Me gustaría probar ésta vez con uno color blanco ¿Qué dices? ¿El blanco me quedaría bien? ¿O sólo debo usar el clásico color negro? Será algo común, sinceramente, estoy seguro de que todos allí irán de negro. Todos luciendo como pequeños pingüinos recién llegados de la Antártida…y yo seré un majestuoso oso polar-

Articuló, observando con desinterés el interior de todas las tiendas de ropa que iban cruzando. Harry se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir con precisión, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sinceramente creía que Nick se vería bien aunque usase un traje color verde fluorescente con botas animal print, y por qué no un sombrero con lentejuelas rosadas. Pero eso era algo que él jamás diría.

Aquellas eran las últimas tardes que la primavera les regalaba antes de despedirse para dar inicio al Verano, y como era común, los rayos del astro rey picaban con rudeza sobre sus cuerpos a medida que se abrían paso por el pequeño sector más urbanizado de Green Valley. Estaba sofocante, y sólo corría una brisa húmeda que contrariamente a ser placentera, sólo te hacía sudar más. Aquel día, Nick había decidido que no trabajarían, y en vez de aquello, irían en busca de algún traje para la cena del día siguiente. Harry sospechaba levemente que sólo había sido una excusa desesperada por tomarse un día libre, y sólo caminar, pues estaba seguro de que el hombre tendría todo su armario colmado de indumentaria de gala de las más importantes marcas, pero no lo culpaba. Caminar bajo el abrasador sol junto al moreno — aunque se estuviese achicharrando— y visitar tiendas de ropa, definitivamente era mejor que organizar papeles, detrás de un escritorio, en compañía de una máquina de café, y sentado siempre en la misma posición durante horas. Harry no había puesto ningún “pero”.

Nick se detuvo en una pequeña pero pintoresca tienda pintada de blanco, con vidrieras resplandecientes en las que se leían con letras negras la palabra “Aphrodite”, y Harry la observó con curiosidad, desviando luego sus orbes gigantes hacía el interior de la tienda para vislumbrar algo. Nick le palmeó la espalda con sutileza.

-Quizás QUIZÁS desde dentro se pueda ver mejor, ¿No crees?-

Comentó con sarcasmo, ingresando a la tienda, y Harry le regaló una mirada de pocos amigos — a la cual Nick reaccionó soltando una risa. —antes de, posteriormente, seguirlo rumbo al interior del local.

**(…)**

-¡Sólo unos pocos minutos más, será rápido lo prometo!-

Gritó Louis, escapando del sermón que le estaba por recitar su jefe, para cruzar corriendo con desespero nuevamente al fondo del restaurante, al sector en dónde almorzaban los empleados, y en dónde Hanna lo aguardaba.

-¡MÁS VALE QUE ESOS POCOS MINUTOS SEAN REALMENTE _POCOS_ , TOMLINSON, QUIERO TU TRASERO Y EL DE HANNA DEVUELTA AL TRABAJO EN CUANTO VUELVA A PESTAÑEAR! ¿¡ME HAS ENTENDIDO!?-

El castaño hizo caso omiso a aquel grito, y en un brusco movimiento y con agitada respiración se abalanzó nuevamente sobre su silla, soltando sobre la mesa el papel y el lápiz que su amiga le había ordenado que buscase. Hanna asintió complacida al ver que había encontrado lo que le había pedido.

-Bien, ésto será rápido— Aseguró.— un par de consejos fundamentales que debes tener siempre en mente si es que en un futuro cercano vuelve a presentarse algo parecido a lo que ahora estás atravesando. Ahora manos a la obra antes de que el viejo nos incinere a ambos.-

Declaró Hanna, con expresión seria y segura, mientras ajustaba la coleta caída y la colocaba más arriba sobre su cabeza. Louis asintió, con expresión concentrada, y tomó el lápiz en sus manos, a la espera, dispuesto a anotar todo lo que su amiga estaba a punto de dictarle.

Hanna carraspeó antes de iniciar.

El clima era tan serio y repleto de concentración que parecía ser algo de vida y muerte, y Louis por un momento se sintió patético al caer en la cuenta de que aquello no era ni el descubrimiento de la cura de alguna enfermedad, ni la solución a la contaminación ambiental, ni la fórmula de las chicas superpoderosas, si no cómo hacer que Harry volviese a ser el mismo de antes con él.

-Primer paso— anunció la rubia.— tal y como me contaste que dijo Zayn, debes volver a enamorarlo. Piensa ésto, imagínate que ambos son unos crios que recién aprenden a masturbarse, no se conocen, y tú lo ves a él, y dices algo como _“oh mierda, quiero hacer gritar a ese chico de uñas pintadas y cara de princesa”_ —Hanna trató de imitar la voz peculiar del ojiazul haciendo una mueca lela, y Louis pensó que si no fuese una chica y no lo estuviese ayudando, ya no tendría la mitad de sus cabellos.— Busca en tus adentros aquel Louis con las hormonas alocadas, y piensa en cómo harías para lograr enamorarlo y hacer que sea tuyo. Mientras más infantiles, inocentes, e inexpertas sean las maneras de querer llegar a eso, él más caerá por ti. Créeme. Tocarás aquella parte llena de nostalgia y recuerdos de infancia en él, y recordará todos los momentos lindos que pasaron.-

La rubia hablaba demasiado rápido, y Louis jamás fue bueno para tomar notar (y estaba seguro de que nunca lo sería). Así que escribió con letra menos ilegible que la de un médico, lo que él creía era más primordial y significativo.

Su amiga no aguardó siquiera a que él terminase de escribir una oración cuando comenzó con el segundo paso.

-Segundo.— Manifestó acelerada, y el cerebro de Louis se vio haciendo cortocircuitos. Sintió el impulso de ponerse a gimotear como un chiquillo por la frustración de no seguirle el paso a las palabras de Hanna.— hazle una bonita cena romántica. Pon velas, rosas, no lo sé, esas cosas cursis que sólo suceden en las películas, oh amará eso. Aunque nadie nunca lo quiera admitir, o diga que es realmente cursi, lo cierto es que el 80% de las personas sueña con algo así. ¿Estás anotando, Louis?-

El ojiazul asintió, sin despegar su mirada concentrada de la punta del lápiz trazando. Aquel asentimiento incentivó a Hanna a continuar.

-Anota ésto, una película, una romántica. ¡Titanic! No, espera, esa no, tacha eso, esa es muy cliché, y ambos quedaran con una sensación angustiosa luego de verla. ¿Que tal Cenicienta?—La chica chasqueó sus dedos como si hubiese descifrado un gran acertijo. — Harry ama esa película, anota esa Louis. Y subraya para aclarar que es importante.-

El castaño volvió a asentir, ya dándose por vencido y confiando todos los consejos a la memoria que poseía.

-Ahora, escucha atentamente éste último punto, porque es realmente muy importante en parejas que se están desmoronando. Comunicación, y buen sexo. —Soltó cruda y segura, y los ojos celestes se despegaron del papel para clavarse en el rostro de Hanna, abiertos estupefactos. Hanna mordió sus labios para detener su sonrisa pícara.  —¿Cómo es el sexo entre ustedes, Louis?-

El castaño soltó una risa aireada y corta, que no movió ningún músculo de su rostro, y que no tuvo nada de felicidad como suelen significar la sonrisas. Fue más bien una risa anonada, que aguardaba que todo aquello fuese broma.

Debía de ser una broma. Hanna debía de estar bromeando, porque ni aunque lo drogara y luego torturara su jodido y drogado cuerpo él contaría acerca de cómo marchaba la vida sexual de Harry y él. Le frunció el ceño, y Hanna entrecerró sus ojos rebosantes de sagacidad para inclinarse sobre la mesa sobre sus codos, y acercarse levemente a él, con una mirada penetrante la cual trataba de intimidarlo, o ponerlo nervioso para lograr que finalmente hablase.

-Estás de puta broma si crees que voy a contarte qué es lo que hago en la cama con Harry.-

Hanna rió.

-Oh vamos.— Incentivó, ladeando levemente la cabeza, aún con una sonrisa grande y traviesa en su rostro.— yo te he contado que tuve una orgía con tres coreanos en mi viaje a Seúl y tú no quieres contarme qué es lo que haces con tu pareja estable, Y PADRE DE TUS HIJOS.- Agregó, y enarcó una ceja impaciente.

Louis mordió su mejilla, y luego soltó un soplido iracundo y vencido. Estaba seguro de que si seguía oponiéndose a hablar, Hanna de igual manera lo atosigaría hasta que las palabras le salieran de tanto cansancio. Así que decidió posponer ese arduo y evitable labor.

-Lo común.- Articuló, casi en un murmullo incomprensible, mientras movía su mano en un ademán para restarle importancia, y movía su mirada a la izquierda, absteniéndose de enfrentar a su amiga.

-¿Lo común? —Hanna frunció el ceño.—Define común.

Louis rodó los ojos y soltó otro un suspiro irritado.

-Lo común, ya sabes…misionera, mamadas, a veces de costado…a veces él me monta…-

-Oh Dios…-

Murmuró Hanna, y los ojos azul plúmbago se fijaron en una mancha marrón que había en la pared a su izquierda, con mirada que fingía indiferencia, pero latente de pena. En esos momentos cualquier cosa era más entretenido que mirar a su amiga. Necesitaba algo que no tuviese ojos que lo hicieran sentir más abochornado de lo que ya estaba.

Hubo un corto silencio, y Louis pensó que el fin del mundo no estaría nada mal en esos instantes.

No recordaba con precisión la última vez que se había sonrojado de sobremanera. Quizás era cuando tenía ocho años y había besado a Harry por vez primera. O quizás cuando le había dicho “mamá” a la profesora en quinto año. Tal vez fue cuando sin querer ingresó al baño de las niñas en un descuido, y lo echaron de allí a gritos horrorizados, y él finalmente terminó por hacerse encima, pero eso era algo que el castaño jamás contaría. _“A penas tenía diez años”_ , se calmaba a sí mismo.

Ahora con veintitrés (y casi llegando a los 24) estaba sonrojado al igual que todas esas veces las cuales él quisiera erradicar de su memoria de infancia. Estaba contándole a su mejor amiga las posiciones que usaba regularmente en el sexo, ¿en qué momento su vida se había transformado en todo aquello?

-Ese es el problema.-

Soltó la rubia luego de lo que parecían haber sido siglos para Louis. Todos los pensamientos en la mente del castaño volaron muy lejos de él. Con ojos destilando incomprensión y extrañeza, decidió observar a Hanna, expectante en averiguar qué diría. Ésta rascó su mentón, y una mueca algo altanera se gestó en sus facciones.

-El sexo no es sólo meter y sacar tu polla, Louis. No es algo que deba de ser exactamente igual cada vez que lo practican, contrariamente a eso, tiene que ser diferente cada vez.— El semblante de Louis cambió por uno intrigante. —Tienes que intentar cosas nuevas para no volver todo tedioso y rutinario, DEBEN intentar cosas nuevas, posiciones que nunca intentaron. Compra una película porno o el libro del kamasutra, no lo sé, ¿No hay algo que jamás intentaron pero sientes que a Harry le haría ilusión?.-

Algo hizo click en la mente de Louis ni bien la rubia cuestionó aquello último. Pensante, se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, su mirada perdida asimilando cada uno de los pensamientos que brotaron en su mente ante las palabras de Hanna.

-¡LOUIS, HANNA! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO?! ¿¡UNA TARJETA DE INVITACIÓN PARA RETOMAR EL TRABAJO!? ¡MUÉVANSE MANGA DE HARAGANES!.-

El grito de su jefe irrumpió en la calma, y Louis se paró de repente, acomodando su delantal blanco algo manchado con salsa para disponerse a reanudar con sus tareas.

-Si es que todo ésto marcha bien prestaré mi rostro para que practiques con él en tus clases de maquillaje.-

La rubia sonrió ladina, y el ojiazul abandonó el cuarto. El papel en el que había apuntado todo había quedado olvidado sobre la mesa, y Hanna estuvo a punto de gritarle a Louis para que regresase por él, pero no lo hizo. La chica tomó el papel y negó con diversión, mordiendo sus labios por lo muy idiota que era su amigo.

 _“-crios aprendiendo a masturbarse.”_ se leía, junto a unos cuantos dibujos de penes mal-hechos.

**(…)**

**16:13. hs.**

Aguardaba con tranquilidad sentado en un sillón pequeño y bajo con forma circular, bastante cómodo, y agradeció aquello, porque hace ya una hora que el moreno entraba y salía de los vestidores con trajes qué probarse pero que ninguno le convencía. Harry chequeó con desinterés sus uñas y comenzó a raspar los restos de esmalte verde, aburrido.

La música en el local estaba puesta en un volumen bajo muy ameno a los oídos, y aportaba a dar aquella imagen sofisticaba y distinguida que ésta misma buscaba, y que se hacía notar en la iluminación tanto como en la decoración. Eran clásicos de los ochenta y noventa, y aunque Harry no era muy fan de _Cindy Lauper_ , se encontró tarareando por lo bajo “ _True colors_ ”.

Mientras se entretenía limpiando el esmalte en sus uñas, el rechinido de la puerta de los vestidores lo hizo alzar la cabeza súbitamente.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Éste está bien? —Nick giró en su posición y los flecos en las mangas de aquel blazzer se movieron junto a él. Harry presionó sus labios para evitar reírse. Quizás el no era la persona más adecuada para utilizar la palabra “estrafalario” en otra persona, porque vaya que tal palabra era su segundo nombre. Pero aquella prenda la podía ver a la perfección en el cuerpo de Lady Gaga en alguna de sus presentaciones. Definitivamente, no era una vestimenta que al morocho le sentase favorable. —Es bastante cómodo a decir verdad, y tiene bolsillos. Me gusta que tenga bolsillos porque siempre pierdo mis celulares.-

Nick puso ambas de sus manos en su cintura y chequeó la expresión blanca de Harry, expectante a que éste liberara su opinión verbalmente.

-¿Y bien…? Oh. No te ha gustado. ¿Es eso no? ¿Es demasiado? Creí que éste te gustaría, los flecos son muy innovadores.-

Harry inmediatamente trató de componer lo que su expresión dijo a gritos. Debía de intentar practicar más el arte de disimular para no herir sentimientos.

-¡No! No es eso, es que es bastante extraño verte vestido de…ésta forma. Pero me gusta.  —Afirmó. Quizás no todo lo quedaba bien a Nick, después de todo.  —Es muy…peculiar, y…llamativo? Indudablemente serás el centro de atención.-

El ojiverde forzó una sonrisa dulce y afable, y fue bastante obvio su intento desesperado de cortesía, porque el moreno rodó los ojos y tomó otros tres trajes que allí se exponían colgados, acto seguido volvió a ingresar a los vestuarios. Harry soltó un suspiro y un rizo voló por encima de su frente sólo unos segundos. La próxima vez que Nick saliera de los vestuarios debía de tragarse su lengua y solamente asentir a lo que sea que se haya puesto si no quería estar sentado allí unas cinco horas más.

Luego de diez minutos, harto de esperar, y un tanto fatigado de estar sentado, Harry decidió erguirse y husmear por todas las demás vestimentas de gala que vendían allí. Lo rodeaban, junto al aroma exquisito de prendas nuevas. De diferentes colores, con brillos, de telas gruesas, telas finas, y hasta telas transparentes. Harry se encontró caminando muy lentamente mirando cada uno de los trajes y vestidos que estaban colgados de forma impecable en perchas. Limitándose a alzar su mano y pasarla sutil y fugazmente por todas las prendas, de costado. La piel de su palma iba sintiendo diferentes texturas de telas bajo el tacto, y Harry se detuvo en la que parecía ser de la suavidad de una nube pomposa.

Recordaba, casi vagamente, que un día caluroso de verano Louis había comprado un vino del color de aquel mismo vestido que ahora palpaba, y miraba embelesado. El vino había salpicado sólo unas gotas en una de sus camisas blancas mientras ambos cenaban, y aquella parte había quedado del mismo tono que aquella prenda que ahora se exponía frente a sus ojos. No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, pero su mandíbula había caído por su estado de fascinación, y como si sus manos tuviesen noción propia, se encontraban descolgando el elegante vestido para chequearlo mejor.

Era de seda. De una bella y delicada tela seda color rojo sangre. Jamás había visto tan hermoso vestido, y aunque él mismo se había dicho que jamás volvería a siquiera sostener uno desde aquel desdichado día en que Eleanor le había hecho atravesar por una de las peores situaciones de humillación en su vida, ahora, no obstante, sintió el deseo de saber cómo aquella prenda quedaba sobre su cuerpo.

-Éste será el último que me pruebe, ya estoy harto, así que espero que lo apruebes porque de verd… —Nick frenó en seco al pillar al menor de espaldas, observando muy detenidamente una prenda en sus manos, y Harry con rapidez se giró a enfrentarlo, escondiendo el vestido detrás de su cuerpo. Nick lo observó suspicaz.— ¿Has encontrado algún traje que te ha gustado?.-

Quiso saber, y no entendió el súbito ruborizamiento de las mejillas del menor. Harry negó, nervioso.

-No, no es nada. Ese traje te sienta bien, el blanco va muy bien contigo definitivamente. Con unos zapatos negros quedarás de maravilla, ¿Podemos ir yendo? Tengo que ir por Loretta a la escuela, a las cinco sale…-

Habló atropelladamente y su nerviosismo era tan notorio en su habla como en su mano derecha danzando con incoherencia algunas palabras, y moviendo un rizo detrás de su oreja con más necesidad de la debida. Nick comenzó a percatarse del motivo de aquel tic al que su cuerpo siempre recurría cuando se veía en apuros.

Se acercó hacía él, y Harry retrocedió con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente posados sobre él. Derrochaba tanto nerviosismo que casi era miedo, y el moreno temió que el joven muchacho se escapase corriendo de él y de la tienda.¿Qué había de malo en lo que ocultaba detrás de su espalda?

-¿Acaso tienes un arma ahí atrás, Harry? ¿Qué ocurre? Tu rostro está pálido como si hubieses matado a alguien en el transcurso en el que yo me estaba probando los trajes. —El moreno se acercó un poco más, y Harry tragó en seco, dando un movimiento retrógado. — Fumabas…oh ¿estabas fumando marihuana? ¿Por eso actúas de esa forma? Oh vamos Harry, no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer y qué no hacer con tu vida, tú ya eres grande, sabes lo que haces y sólo tú decides qué hacer con tu vida…-

Trató de tranquilizar, y los orbes verdes se abrieron aún más alarmados por la errada suposición del moreno. Lentamente y con cierta vacilación, el rizado sacó su mano de detrás de su espalda, y junto a ella el vestido rojo en su mano. Los ojos castaños lentamente bajaron de los faroles verdes avergonzados hacía la prenda femenina. El sentido del habla se erradicó por unos segundos de Nick. El habla, y prácticamente todo lo que atravesaba por su mente. Todo él quedo blanco.

Un vestido. Harry tenía en sus manos un hermoso vestido de seda color rojo fuerte. Tan fuerte como el rojo que en ese momento pintaba la vergüenza en las mejillas pálidas del menor. Nick sintió el impulso de agarrar ambas de esas mejillas y darle un beso en la frente al chico para tranquilizarlo con un suave _“Está bien, no me importa que te gusten los vestidos”_ porque Harry allí parado se veía tan atribulado, como sintiéndose culpable por ser tan diferente, por no seguir con los roles que la sociedad imponía, y que exigía a seguir a todo hombre y mujer. El moreno sonrió con suavidad.

-El rojo va muy bien contigo definitivamente. Con unas botas brillantes de color dorado quedarías perfecto.— Habló con dulzura en un tono bajo y blando, imitando lo que Harry le había dicho a él con anterioridad.—  Además, ese vestido hace juego con tus mejillas, estoy sintiendo pena por todas las mujeres que asistirán a esa cena, un chico las opacará con eminencia. -

Harry soltó una baja risa, muy apagada. Aún conservaba rastros de pena que las palabras alentadoras de Nick no pudieron borrar.

-N-no creas que me gustan los vestidos, sólo estaba viendo éste porque es muy hermoso…pensaba en que a Loretta quizás le guste cuando crezca un poco más, ella se verá muy bonita usándolo.-

Mintió, y Nick rodó los ojos por lo muy ridículo que había sido. Harry bajó la vista mordiendo su labio inferior. Sí que había sido bastante ridículo aquello.

-Entra al vestidor y pruébatelo, yo mientras iré a la caja a pagar por mi traje.-

Sin decir más, el moreno se alejó, y Harry quedó parado en su lugar observándolo irse. Acto seguido bajó su vista y miró la prenda en sus manos. Sonrió muy suavemente, sintiendo una cálida sensación reconfortante en su pecho porque Nick lo aceptaba. Con uñas pintadas y vestido. Nick lo aceptaba.

**(…)**

**17:13 hs.**

Le había enviado un texto al rizado ni bien había concluido con sus horas de trabajo. En ese texto le informaba que él iría a buscar a Loretta a la escuela, y que no se preocupase por salir de su trabajo para traer a la blonda. Por supuesto que todo era parte de su plan. Cada movimiento, por más minúsculo que fuese, debía de ser sutil así el ojiverde no sospechaba de nada de toda la vorágine de ideas que recorrían su mente.

Así que Loretta y Romeo miraban con expresiones confusas cómo su padre de ojos azules le entregaba cierta cantidad de dinero a su tío Zayn, y cómo éste lo recibía casi obligadamente, sintiéndose algo apenado pero gustoso de recibir aquellos papelitos de tanto valor.

-Sólo llévalos a pasear por ahí, al cine o al parque, o al zoológico, no lo sé, pero no vuelvan hasta las doce, ¿Bien? Oh y por favor, trata de traerlos sanos, no-lastimados, y procura que vuelvan en una pieza.-

Zayn rodó los ojos mientras contaba los billetes que Louis le había otorgado. Esbozó una ladina sonrisa y luego movió su mano en un ademán despreocupado, que sólo hizo que el castaño dudara en si entregarle o no sus hijos a aquel ser.

-Ni te preocupes, éstos niños pasarán un muy divertido momento junto a su tío, ¿Verdad niños? Los haré divertir tanto que hasta prácticamente se olvidarán de tu existencia y la de Harry. Tú sólo estate tranquilo y trata de componer todas las cosas con la princesa. No te fallaré, puedes confiar, espero que tu amigo de allí abajo tampoco te falle ésta noche.-

Los ojos del moreno señalaron la entrepierna de su amigo, y luego le guiñó un ojo. Louis evitó comentar el estado obvio de necesidad de una alegría en la que se encontraba su amigo, y simplemente lo tomó por los hombros, empujándolo presuroso hacía la puerta delantera.

-Sólo ve ¿Quieres? Cuídalos con tu vida, Malik, si algo malo les llega a ocurrir meteré un palo de escoba por dónde te gusta y te pondré de espantapájaros en el patio trasero, y lo digo muy en serio.-

Los dos finalmente salieron al patio y Loretta y Romeo los siguieron por detrás. Ambos se quedaron a un lado de su padre, no muy seguros en abandonar la casa para irse con su tío. Lo querían mucho cómo no, pero no había nada comparado a la seguridad y protección que ambos sentían al estar en compañía de alguno de sus padres. Eran ambos aún muy pequeños.

-Loretta, luego me avisas si es que tío Zayn invierte el dinero que le di en ustedes o sólo se compra cervezas o cosas para él, ¿Bien? Eres la mayor, diablilla, confío en ti. Cuida bien de tu hermano.-

La blonda de seis años le asintió ligera y firmemente a la petición de su padre, como una pequeña soldado, y Louis le sonrió, orgulloso de haber sido él el responsable del 80% del carácter de la niña.

-Bien, suban al auto niños, pasarán largas horas sin restricciones ni ningún regaño de padres, será una noche de maravillas llena de dulces, comida chatarra y bebidas que nos provocaran diabetes de sólo mirarlas.-

Anunció Zayn, quién parecía más entusiasmado que los niños, y luego se colocó sus lentes de sol pese a que éste ya estuviese dejando Green Valley.

Loretta subió a los asientos traseros, y mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad, Louis ayudaba a Romeo a abrocharse el suyo. Luego de repetirle una vez más a su moreno amigo que tuviese cuidado con sus hijos, y que los cuidase con su vida misma, los tres se despidieron de Louis para luego perderse en la lejanía del horizonte. El _Peugot Corsa_ gris pronto fue un extensión más del paisaje, y Louis quedo parado allí unos minutos para, posteriormente, suspirar en profundidad y adentrarse nuevamente a la casa para proseguir con todo el plan para esa noche.

Las horas se devanaban con rapidez.

**(…)**

**17:20 hs.**

Una suave sonrisa decoraba su rostro pálido iluminado por el sol apagándose. Green Valley estaba teñida de un naranja que tranquilizaba a todos sus sentidos. Estaba feliz. Por el vestido que traía en la bolsa de cartón de aquel local, por el ocaso, por la primavera, por Nick caminando a su lado igual de feliz que él. ****

El helado de fresa en su mano parecía olvidado. La sonrisa era tan fresca que era algo totalmente injusto dejarla de lado sólo para comer. Más Nick comía. Con afán y apetencia, el moreno sacaba su lengua y llevaba bocanadas de crema del cielo hacía su boca manchada. Harry no quería que ese día terminase. Se le había pasado muy bien, definitivamente. Cada momento que compartía junto a Nick parecía resumirse a sólo felicidad. Era algo seguro y fijo aquella emoción al estar con el moreno. Incluso los silencios eran motivos de sonrisas suaves.

-Harry.— El moreno fue el encargado de tajar el ameno silencio.— cuéntame cómo era tu novio, el padre de tus hijos.-

Pide, de improvisto, con tanta espontaneidad que Harry sintió cómo todo su léxico se esfumaba de su mente ante tal proyectil que no se esperaba en absoluto. En silencio, continuó caminando a la par de Nick, borrando su sonrisa lentamente para ocupar su boca con helado, tragando con nerviosismo luego. Nick notó aquello de inmediato, y decidió acotar algo más.

-Sólo siento curiosidad por saber cómo fue la persona que alguna vez se ganó tu corazón, no estás obligado a contestar ésta pregunta, Harry. Está bien si no quieres hacerlo.-

Lo calmó, y Harry bajó la vista, ignorando su última oración.

 _Louis_. ¿Cómo le contaría de él? ¿Cómo tendría el valor y la osadía de hablar de su pareja con el hombre con el cual él prácticamente estaba cayendo?

-Él era… —"ES" corrigió su mente, y el sabor del helado de fresa en su lengua de pronto se sintió muy amargo.— él era sólo un año mayor que yo, pero siempre me trató como si fuera mucho más…joven. Tenía ojos azules…-

Informó, y paró su hablar sin saber porqué. Nick lo observó.

-También tuve una pareja con los ojos azules. Me dejó por alguien menor. Ahora odio el color azul.-

Nick rió, tratando de aliviar la atmósfera tensa que se había formado, más Harry permaneció serio, mirando el rumbo de sus pies.  

-No era cualquier azul. — Soltó, y el moreno lo observa asombrado. Aquel tono no era común en el ojiverde. Parecía ido aún estando allí.— Era esa clase de azul claro…como las aguas del caribe, una agua calma pero peligrosa…mirarlo era…como era una travesía.-

Nick arquea sus cejas ante tales palabras tan profundas que lo extrañaron un poco. Miró el perfil del chico caminando a su lado,  sus jades perdidos estaban fijos en el frente, brillando con algo que Nick reconoció, y guardó en sus pensamientos para evaluarlo más tarde.

-Veo que eran esa clase de ojos que son difíciles de borrar de la memoria… —Espetó, y casi inconscientemente el ojiverde asintió. — ¿Y que tal su cabello?-

La mente de Harry parecía estar volando. Removiendo memorias, evaluando acciones, dejando entrar al remordimiento. Aprieta ambos de sus labios con fuerza antes de contestar.

-Tenía el cabello castaño y muy despeinado. Siempre estaba peinado de forma rebelde, y aquello le daba el aspecto de ser aún un adolescente y no un hombre. -

Harry se sonrió a sí mismo, recordando las muchas de veces que lo había comparado con uno de los personajes de Dragon Ball. El moreno no pasó por alto aquella sonrisa.

-Suena a que era un ser muy diferente a mi. Por lo que cuentas, parecía ser una clase de persona con espíritu joven y rebelde. Apuesto a que era muy divertido.-

Harry vuelve a sonreír. “ _Oh vaya que es divertido”_ , comentan sus adentros.

-Mhm…— susurra. — era muy diferente a ti, tanto en lo personal, como en lo físico. — Observó el helado deshecho corriendo por su mano y decidió arrojar los restos por un tacho de basura que cruzaban. Nick aguardó a que continuase, intrigado. —…Siempre buscaba tener atención por parte de todos. No en el mal sentido, no como un odioso arrogante y engreído, no, él aunque no quisiera a veces buscar esa atención igualmente la obtenía. Había algo en él que no dejaba que apartases la mirada lejos. Él era como…un centro gravitacional.-

Las palabras parecían salir solas como agua de la boca de Harry. Se encontró hablando de manera tan natural e inspirada que temió que Nick comenzara a sospechar de algo. Pero él no podía hacer nada. Era Louis. Era su distorsión de la realidad, de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Era algo inevitable. Como decirle a la lluvia que cesara en una tormenta.

Hubo un corto trecho el cual recorrieron en silencio. La bolsa que Harry llevaba chocaba contra su pierna al caminar, y sólo eso se oía junto al pisar de las suelas de los zapatos del moreno. Los ruidos externos del mundo parecían haber sido subyugados, arrojados a segundo plano.

-Y…¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Louis.-

Sonrió, y todo fue demasiado evidente como para intentar disimularlo.

**(…)**

**19:23 hs**.

 _“Estamos todos bien, ya estamos en el parque! (: Z. x”_ se leía en la pantalla, debajo de una foto de Romeo junto a Loretta montados en los caballos de un carrusel. Louis sonrió, y dejó su celular de lado.

La noche había traído consigo un manto rosado que anticipaba lluvias. El campo se lucía tétrico, y la brisa húmeda movía árboles y malezas, haciendo que chocasen entre ellas para dar música al entorno natural.

Desde la ventana entre-abierta de la cocina escapaba un sutil aroma a pollo al horno que Louis estaba orgulloso de decir que él había preparado. El costo había sido la rotura de un frasco de vidrio en dónde se situaba el orégano, pero Harry no tenía porqué enterarse de eso.

Todo estaba preparado minuciosamente. El living estaba a oscuras, únicamente iluminado por tres velas aromáticas en el centro de la mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco como la nieve. Allí reposaban dos copas vacías, y un vino que había costado el total de tres cenas, pero eso era algo que Harry tampoco tenía porqué enterarse. Los cubiertos relucían y brillaban con sólo la luz que el fuego bamboleante de las velas proporcionaban. Era un escenario cliché y en demasía, Louis lo sabía. Pero aquello era lo que según Hanna “haría brotar nuevamente la chispa apagada”, así que el castaño había decidido hacerle caso, ya que él era jodidamente nulo en aquellos temas.

No sabía si era demasiado, pero había comprado pétalos de rosa y los había esparcido en un pequeño camino desde la puerta de entrada hasta la mesa en dónde cenarían. Louis lo había observado, unos varios minutos, debatiéndose si era demasiado o no, pero finalmente decidió dejarlos allí, y regresar la escoba a su lugar.

Cuando el pollo quedó dorado al igual que las papas, Louis lo sirvió a todo minuciosamente en los dos platos. Agregó unas pequeñas hojas de laurel a los costados, porque era algo que había visto que hacían en muchos programas de cocina y él siempre quiso hacer, y además le daba la apariencia de ser un plato sofisticado y de clase alta. Sonrió, satisfecho, admirando por unos momentos su creación, para posteriormente acomodar cada plato en la mesa y salir disparado a cambiarse de ropa por algo más acorde a la ocasión.

Desde el instante en que daba los últimos pedaleos en la bicicleta antes de ingresar a la calle que lo llevaba a su hogar, supo que algo no marchaba de formal normal. La casa estaba a oscuras, y el ceño de Harry se frunció al mismo momento en que comenzaba a pedalear más rápido, impulsado por la preocupación. Apenas llegó al patio delantero de su casa se bajó de su bicicleta y la dejó tirada en el mismo lugar, ya habría tiempo de recogerla luego. Tomó la bolsa con su vestido, e ingresó cautelosamente a la vivienda, preparándose para encontrar lo peor.

Apenas la puerta de madera se abrió por completo, el rizado quedó allí parado, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar para aquella escena inesperada que lo tomó por completa sorpresa. Su mente estaba buscando alguna reacción para dar a su cuerpo. Más parecía más morosa que de costumbre. Harry sólo pudo abrir y cerrar su boca, como un pez fuera del agua que busca seguir viviendo.

Un camino de pétalos de rosas nacía bajo sus pies y llevaba a Louis sentado a la mesa. Los orbes celestes de éste —suavizados, e iluminados únicamente por las velas que yacían en la mesa— lo observaban deleitados. Era esa misma mirada del primer beso, de la primera vez, la misma mirada que le entregaba cada amanecer. Harry lo observó, durante un periodo que no pudo calificar como segundos, minutos u horas. Quizás el tiempo se había detenido en ese momento. No importaba, ni interesaba. Quiso echar a llorar, así que lo hizo. Simplemente era demasiado. Ahogó un sollozo contra la palma de su mano, y antes de que una de sus lágrimas muriera en su mentón, Louis ya estaba allí a su lado, secándola con su pulgar con delicadeza.

-Hey, no llores, princesa, mírame.—  Susurró con suavidad, y ambas mejillas de Harry fueron tomadas con dulzura y terneza por las palmas del castaño. —Se supone que hice todo ésto para que sonrieras y me besaras, no para que lloraras y me llenaras de lágrimas.-

Soltó, con diversión, y Harry esbozó una sonrisa acuosa y chueca, bajando su vista con una súbita pena, y latente culpa.

-Creo entonces que calculaste las cosas muy mal…- Masculló con voz gangosa y baja, al momento en que los brazos del ojiazul le rodeaban la cintura.

-Si, creo que sí. — Admitió.—Pero sólo será un cambio de las palabras…puedo modificar ésto, borrándote las lágrimas a besos, y haciéndote sonreír hasta que quieras llorar, ese orden está mejor…¿No crees? -

Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de sonreír entre lágrimas cuando los labios de Louis cayeron sobre los suyos, callándole las palabras para dejar que las emociones hablasen.


	18. Las noches llevan tu nombre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es decir, después de todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado. Es decir, después de todas las cosas en las que nos hemos metido… Se de algunas cosas que tú no me has dicho, sé que hice algunas cosas pero ese es el ‘yo’ antiguo. Tú tienes un nuevo amigo, yo tengo huéspedes, y al final sigue siendo todo tan solitario… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel…?- Heartless / The fray.

_“¿Por qué estás buscando por amor? ¿Por qué sigues buscando como si yo no fuese suficiente?”_

 

 

Las lágrimas ya se habían secado parcialmente en la piel de sus mejillas, volviéndolas frías y rojas. Louis lo observaba de manera dulce, mientras Harry limpiaba con el dorso de su mano los restos del agua salada que aún persistían.

-¿Mejor?-

Preguntó con suavidad, ladeando levemente su cabeza para mirar con devoción y casi ternura al chico que lo enfrentaba. Ahora ya ambos sentados a la mesa, Louis tan sólo aguardaba a que el ojiverde cesara con sus hipidos débiles.

Éste le asintió a su pregunta, enviándole una cohibida mirada que tan pronto se posó en los ojos azules, bajó hacía la mesa.

-¿…A dónde están Romeo y Loretta?—Inquirió de repente, al percatarse de que allí se ausentaban dos pequeñas figuras. Terminó por secar todas sus lágrimas y luego pasó sus palmas húmedas por sus pantalones — ¿Y Zayn? ¿A dónde han ido ellos?-

Louis colocó sus codos a cada lado de su plato, y luego posó su mentón encima de sus manos para observar al rizado.

-Ellos están bien, no te preocupes. — Garantizó, con una sonrisa tranquila, liberando una de sus manos para contornear con su dedo índice la copa aún vacía que acompañaba a su plato. —Los he enviado con Zayn para que paseen por un rato, llegarán dentro de unas horas. Quería que ésta velada sea únicamente tuya y mía. —

La mano del castaño viajó a través de la pequeña mesa y aferró la del chico con rizos, con delicadeza.

Con ojos verdes inexpresivos, el rizado bajó su mirada y la llevó hacía dónde su mano era aferrada por la de su pareja. Quedó observando unos largos segundos aquel tacto con el cual él se sentía escocer.

-¿Que te parece si empezamos a comer? El pollo se enfriará si nos nos damos prisa.-  

Alegó Louis, y Harry simplemente coincidió con otro leve asentimiento, rompiendo el contacto de pieles.

El ruido que provocaban los cubiertos de ambos chocando con la porcelana de los platos, fue el único sonido que acompañó el transcurso de la velada por unos minutos. Sus copas, ambas, ahora estaban cargadas a la mitad con el vino que Louis había comprado, y mientras la del rizado estaba intacta, la del castaño en cambio ya tenía varios milímetros menos.

Fue Harry quién rompió los quince minutos de mutismo, los cuales Louis había creído eran por lo sabroso que estaba la comida que había preparado, pero para el rizado esos minutos sin habla eran por otras razones completamente diferentes.

-¿A dónde los ha llevado Zayn exactamente?.-

Cuestionó, apoyando el tenedor a un lado de su plato lleno, casi tal cual a cómo el ojiazul lo había preparado. Harry apenas había dado leves probadas.

El castaño liberó un largo bufido y volvió a reposar sus cubiertos a cada lado de su plato.

-Harry. En serio. Ellos están bien, no te preocupes, por una vez en la vida no te preocupes y deja que el mundo continúe girando allí fuera ¿Bien? — Pidió, y luego movió su lengua a sacar restos de comida detrás de uno de sus dientes, haciendo que su mejilla izquierda se viera inflada. —Estoy seguro de que Zayn hará un buen trabajo, libera tu mente de todo y sólo déjala con éste momento.-

El rizado mordió su labio inferior, con mirada atribulada, asintió a las palabras de Louis y luego sonrió vagamente. No estaba convencido ni satisfecho, estaba más bien incómodo con estar a solas con su pareja. Quería la compañía de sus hijos para aliviar la atmósfera tensa que sólo a él lo cubría. Todo aquello podía leerse con gran facilidad en su expresión, así que Louis volvió a llevar su mano hasta la de él y la aferró con dulzura, tratando de tranquilizarlo. El escozor volvió a la piel de Harry y quiso alejarse, más no lo hizo.

-Hey, princesa, mírame, mira lo que he hecho para ti, para nosotros.— Articuló el ojiazul, y sus orbes cielo volvieron a cubrirse de una suavidad repentina. — ¿Sabes por qué he echo todo esto?-

Interrogó, y Harry negó con lentitud, con una expresión que más bien parecía lastimera. Como si el sólo hecho de estar allí le estuviese doliendo, y en parte así era.

El castaño suspiró.

-Por la distancia.-

El menor frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Distancia?-

Louis le asintió.

-Tu cuerpo está aquí, pero no tú. Tú estás muy lejos, Harry— Confesó, con cierta congoja en su tono de  voz. El agarre que sostenía a la mano del ojiverde se debilitó un poco. — y no me digas que no es así, porque sí es cierto, y yo lo siento, cuando vamos a dormir, cuando te veo en las mañanas, incluso cuando cenamos o cuando nos vemos luego del trabajo. Tú regresas, pero nunca llegas. Es como si tu cuerpo volviese pero tu mente se quedase divagando muy lejos de casa, Harry.-

Louis soltó la mano del rizado y volvió a llevarla a un lado de su plato, sin embargo, la del menor quedó a mitad de la mesa, casi sin vida, como una hoja conectada a un árbol muerto, a la cual pronto le seguiría el mismo fin.

Harry abrió débilmente la boca para decir algo, pero el castaño volvió a interrumpirlo con su soliloquio.  

-No, ya lo sé, ya sé que _“no ocurre nada, todo está bien”_. Siempre está bien, ¿Verdad? incluso aquel día en el hotel, en _Londres_ , cuando lloraste en mí, también estaba bien. Siempre está bien para ti. Pero no para mi, Harry ¿Sabes? Tan sólo quiero saber que es lo que ocurre contigo, para poder ayudarte, y hacer que todo vuelva a ser lo mismo que era antes…-

Estaba a un paso de romper en lágrimas. Sus orbes azules apagados, los cuales irónicamente sólo eran iluminados por tres míseras velas a punto de morir, estaban acuosos y anegados. Sus manos estaban echas un puño, aferrando aire que parecía escasear. Aguardaba paciente por una leve palabra u mascullación por parte de su pareja, pero Harry estaba petrificado en su lugar, observándolo romperse, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Negro. Todo el interior de Harry estaba negro. La misma nada lo consumía por dentro.

_“Si yo soy una princesa…¿Tú querrías ser mi príncipe, Louis…?”_

_“De acuerdo, seré tu príncipe.”_

El menor bajó la mirada con celeridad cuando en silencio las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro por lo muy inoportuna y cruel que era la nostalgia. Porque desde aquel inocente juramento Louis no había hecho más que cuidarlo y protegerlo como si él fuese su más preciado tesoro. Años de besos que suplantaban lágrimas, años de abrazos reconfortantes cuando alguien le hacía u decía algo malo, años de intentar suturar todas las heridas que él iba ganando a lo largo de la vida, y ahora él se lo devolvía de ésta forma. Lastimándolo en silencio.

Louis carraspeó cuando la carencia de palabras se tornó demasiado prolongada, y obligó a que todas las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus orbes plúmbago, murieran muy al fondo de su ser.

-Olvídalo, lo siento, no hablemos más de ésto…— Evadió la triste situación implementando la ignorancia, entonces el rizado alzó su cabeza para observarlo con ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, extrañado y confundido, porque Louis prefirió evadir a que averiguar. Cuando sus miradas dolidas se encontraron, Louis le sonrió, tan honestamente y con tanto cariño que cualquiera que lo viese jamás sospecharía que por dentro se desmoronaba.

Ruin e hipócrita. Así se sintió el rizado al momento de devolverle la sonrisa al castaño, una triste, forzada y dolida. Para Louis aquella sonrisa fue cariño y comprensión, para Harry fue un “perdón”.

-¿Cómo fue tu día en el trabajo? ¿Muchos clientes?-

Quiso saber el mayor, cambiando drásticamente el tema de conversación que hace tan sólo minutos abarcaban. Y fue como si nada nunca hubiese ocurrido. El elefante comía junto a ellos, y ambos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

El rizado quedó algunos segundos en silencio, fingiendo no poder hablar por el trozo de pollo ya bastante masticado que retenía en su boca, sin querer tragar. Lo menos que quería en esos momentos era hablar sobre su trabajo, porque aquello ineludiblemente le traería a escena a la persona que él estaba intentando dejar de lado en los sitios remotos de su mente. La persona que en esos momentos le estaba complicando tanto la vida, en todos los aspectos.  

Una vez que hubo finalmente tragado, carraspeó.

-Bien, supongo. — Masculló, con voz frágil que Louis catalogó como inapetente, aunque en realidad fuese la pura aflicción haciendo estragos en sus cuerdas vocales.— Hoy no fue un día precisamente cargado de clientela, hay días peores.-

Mintió, a sabiendas de que ese día sólo se la había pasado chequeando tiendas de ropa junto a su jefe. Bajó la vista, apenado por haberle mentido por incontable vez a la persona a la cual él impertinentemente denominaba como el amor de su vida.

Louis le asintió comprensivamente, y luego bebió otro largo trago del vino puro en su copa, dejando a ésta semi-vacía.

-¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cómo estuvo el restaurante?-

Ésta vez, fue el rizado quién indagó.

-Bien, nada interesante ni maravilloso, lo normal, sólo gente comiendo, niños chillando, mi jefe gritando, y Hanna hablando hasta por los codos. La rutina.-

El rizado sonrió francamente ante la descripción, y esa sonrisa fue el inicio de otro período de silencio.

Louis no estaba seguro de si era el sueño fundiéndose con el cansancio de toda la rutina del día, o si el vino comenzaba a hacer estragos en el funcionamiento de sus neuronas, pero sentía que la persona sentada al frente suyo era un extraño, o una diferente versión de Harry la cual él nunca antes había tenido la dicha de conocer. Sentía que ambos eran desconocidos en una primera cita, intentando hacer brotar algo, conociéndose a pesar de saberse de adentro hacía afuera. Allí, frente a frente, él se sentía un niño re-descubriendo el mundo por segunda vez. Éste ya no era de dulces ni de noches de verano en las cuales él correteaba descalzo. Este mundo era incierto, y en cierta parte le generaba temor.

Entre pensamientos abstractos, sus ojos azules se habían quedado mirando fijamente a Harry sin saberlo, y cuando Louis volvió en sí, continuó observándolo, sin pensar, casi siquiera sin respirar, sólo mirando. Hasta que los ojos verdes se volvieron esquivos sin razón aparente, más no obstante, el castaño no apartó la mirada. Los luceros jade se movían de un lado hacía otro, como no queriendo ser encontrados, Louis los seguía, queriendo atraparlos para intentar descifrarlos.

En el mundo exterior, la ausencia de la luz lunar fue reemplazada por la iluminación que los relámpagos aterradores proporcionaban. Y en la calma de la pareja sobrellevando el silencio, retumbó un estruendoso trueno que los hizo salir de la burbuja en la que cada uno se pendía. El estallido obligó a que sus miradas colisionaran.

-Creo que se avecina una tormenta…-

Comentó el ojiazul, con información que era evidente, y él lo sabía, pero quería aportar algo a la escasa conversación que mantenía junto a Harry.

En cuestión de segundos, posterior a otro gran trueno, la lluvia se desató con furia en el campo de Green Valley. Caía con severidad, pegando contra los cristales de las ventanas, y llenando el aire de aroma a tierra mojada. El viento lo acompañaba, con fuertes ráfagas que hacían danzar a los árboles de forma violenta.

Mientras Louis continuó comiendo, sin tanto afán, el rizado pareció haber perdido el apetito de improvisto. No quería ser descortés, el pollo que Louis se había tomado su tiempo en preparar estaba muy apetitoso, pero su estómago se había cerrado por completo. Demasiadas palabras retenidas lo llenaban. Quería poder tener la fuerza suficiente como para poder mirar a Louis a los ojos y sincerarse, contarle todo, explicarle, narrarle los hechos acontecidos.

Más no creía poder hacerlo.

Desde su más tierna edad, cuando los niños se reían de él por jugar con muñecas, había confirmado que era débil. Cuando pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo llorando en los baños, de su casa, de la escuela, o cuando se escondía bajo las sábanas porque los truenos eran muy fuertes. En ese tiempo Louis estaba allí para sacarle la sábana de encima y obligarlo a hacer frente a sus miedos para su bienestar, más ahora él sólo debía hacer frente a sus miedos para el bienestar suyo y del ojiazul, pero no creía poder hacerlo. Era débil antes, era débil ahora. Harry se hundió en la resignación, entregándose a la culpa.

Si tan sólo pudiese hacer que las manecillas del reloj retrocedieran, y junto con ellas los días. Entonces, iría a aquel día de lluvia, tomaría el camino contrario de la ciudad y sólo escaparía por unas horas, torcería el destino, haciendo que el hombre de cabellos azabaches jamás pusiera si quiera un vistazo en su camino de la vida. Ni él en la suya. Entonces todo sería más fácil. Entonces ahora no estaría batallando consigo mismo para no romperse frente a Louis. Entonces Louis no tendría que estar empeñándose en tratar de arreglar algo que jamás se rompió, si no que se dobló hacía otros horizontes. Entonces ellos serían sólo ellos. Entonces habría sólo amor…

Pero no era así.

Él no tenía el don de poder controlar el pasado, y quiso reír cuando su mente le recordó que él a duras penas podía controlar el presente.

Él había caminado los senderos que el destino le había trazado, y por mucho que éste había dibujado barreras rojas por doquier, él había continuado el trecho sin pensarlo, y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de aquello.

Juntó aire en sus pulmones y lo retuvo al momento de hablar. Una pequeña pizca de valor brotó en él.

-Louis…-

Su llamado salió como un débil susurro, pero Louis lo oyó de igual manera.

-¿Mhm? ¿Qué sucede?.-

Las manos de Harry cayeron de sobre la mesa directo a su regazo, a aferrar con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones negros. Con tanta fuerza que sus cortas uñas atravesaban la tela y raspaban levemente su piel.

Expectantes y llenos de incertidumbre, los ojos cerúleos aguardaban por palabras.

-Lou…yo…-

De la nada, la bolsa de cartón con el vestido que Harry había apoyado sobre el suelo, a un lado de su silla, cayó de lleno al suelo, haciendo un pequeño ruido que capturó la atención que Louis centraba en el rizado. Ambos pares de ojos se dirigieron al suelo, pero fue el castaño quién arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Te has comprado ropa nueva?-

Curioso, interpela, y otra mentira se escurre inconscientemente de los labios de Harry.

-Un vestido, que estaba de oferta por las rebajas de verano.-

Sus pulmones parecen liberar todo el aire en aquella mentira, porque el rizado pareció quedar débil en su silla. Todo él se había vuelto una máquina de decir mentiras, y él mismo se sintió un desconocido en su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Es que…tiene algunas fallas y tengo que arreglarlo primero.-

Louis sonríe, de manera pícara, y el rizado no entiende la razón.

-Oh ya veo, quieres que sea una sorpresa para cuando lo estrenes, ¿Verdad? Te sugiero entonces que no lo arregles demasiado porque cuando lo uses desgarraré ese vestido de tu cuerpo en menos tiempo de lo que dura un estornudo.-

Harry sonrió, con nerviosismo y pesar, la cual el castaño parece no notar.

-Mhm…—es lo único que puede atinar a decir, con apenas un hilo de voz. — una sorpresa…—

**(…)**

**21:56 hs.**

El ruido feroz que hacían las gotas pegando contra los vidrios de la ventana invadía los oídos de la pareja. Ese sonido tan promiscuo que aumentaba y a veces descendía, impregnaba el panorama con aires de dramatismo romántico, convirtiendo la velada en una un tanto melancólica.

La noche continuaba cayendo, y las horas seguían avanzado a un paso más lento del normal. Las agujas del reloj parecían haberse matizado con la iluminación. Tenue, y a penas perceptible.

 _“Wouldn’t it be nice”_ de los _Beach Boys_ comenzó a sonar desde la tele, mientras _“Como si fuera la primera vez”_ se reproducía frente a los pares de ojos azul y verde. _Adam Sandler_ y _Drew Barrymore_ volvían a enamorarse por incontable vez en el transcurso del filme, y Louis sonrió con la taza de té caliente en sus labios.

Dada por concluida la cena, ambos se habían sentado al sillón del living para continuar la velada con una serie de películas románticas que Louis había seleccionado minuciosamente (con un poco de ayuda de Hanna). Así que mientras el cielo lloraba con pesar, como si estuviese sufriendo por algo, Louis trataba de no contagiarse de éste, y tan sólo disfrutar de la compañía grata de su pareja.

La cabeza de Harry reposaba sobre el regazo del mayor, y éste hundía su mano derecha entre sus rizos, como cuando niño, como cuando adolescente. En esos momentos, Louis pensaba, en que le gustaría saber qué pensamientos surcaban por la mente del menor mientras frente a su vista dos personas volvían a enamorarse como si fuera la vez primera. ¿Qué estaría pensando mirando la película? ¿Estaría su mente tan revolucionada en pensamientos, tal y como la suya en esos momentos? ¿Estaría temiendo del incierto futuro que los deparaba a ambos? Porque Louis miraba con recelo su porvenir. Si es que ambos tenían uno juntos.

A medida que el té en la taza del castaño iba acabándose, las caricias de éste en los rizos de Harry se hacían más lentas y suaves, y los párpados del rizado comenzaron a volverse súbitamente pesados por la reacción apacible que aquello provocaba en él. Por la mente de Harry, mientras batalla por no ir a la tierra de ensueño, cruzaban pensamientos confusos, revoltosos, opresores, gratos, y era sólo una gran mezcla de sentimientos que no le permitían a su cuerpo sentir con normalidad.

De la único que estaba completamente seguro en esos momentos era de Louis. De los dedos de Louis paseándose por entre sus hebras chocolate, del cálido regazo de éste, de aquellos leves roces que a veces hacían los dedos del castaño al desviarse de su cuero cabelludo para acabar en sus mejillas, o en su frente.

A pesar de la culpa y la sensación angustiosa, en aquello pensaba Harry. En que amaba a Louis con cada célula de su cuerpo.  

-Lou…-

-¿Mhm?-

-Te amo.-

Murmuró en lo alto sus pensamientos, e instantáneamente el poco aire en las vías respiratorias del ojiazul se extinguió, y sus palabras en boca se evaporaron como por arte de magia. Instantáneamente el reloj pareció decidir no avanzar más. Instantáneamente todo estuvo bien.

-Otra vez… dilo otra vez, por favor…-

Pidió con necesidad y devoción, como si las palabras de Harry fuesen su elixir para continuar en vida. El rizado entonces apartó su vista de la película y giró su rostro en el regazo de Louis para unir su mirada con la del mayor.

-Te amo.-

Volvió a repetir, con seguridad. Y aquellos luceros, los mismos que hace unas horas no se dejaban encontrar, moviéndose inquietamente, ahora, fueron atrapados sin resistencia alguna, y sostuvieron la mirada con firmeza, sin rastro alguno de miedo.

Sin saber por qué, el castaño sintió que aquel “Te amo” fue muy diferente  a los miles de te amos que le antecedían. Para él, fue el “te amo” que hizo que cualquier rastro de duda que él sentía a para con el chico de rizos, se esfumara en el aire como si nunca hubiese existido, y hasta se sintió culpable por siquiera haber desconfiado de él. Harry lo amaba, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Aquel conjunto de palabras llevó a ambos a un interminable juego de lenguas en dónde ninguno parecía preocupado por ganar, sólo por participar. La película había quedado olvidada, rodando en la televisión, mientras ellos ahogaban suspiros en la boca del otro.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo…-

Repitió Louis, con su frente unida a del ojiverde, y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintiendo a flor de piel aquel sentimiento que pese a tantos años transcurridos, aún estaba intacto en su corazón, en su cuerpo y alma. En sus brazos sujetaba su mundo, y ahora no fue incertidumbre ni tampoco temor lo que sintió. Ahora fue paz y tranquilidad.

La última vela que aún prevalecía sobre la mesa se consumió, y trajo consigo la oscuridad del manto nocturno. La luminiscencia que proporcionaban los rayos de la tormenta se colaban por entre las ventanas, y aquello era lo único que lograba iluminar escasamente a ambos cuerpos sobre el sillón, besándose como si la vida los estuviese apurando.

-Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero quiero que realmente entiendas que siento mucho todo lo que hice, y que estoy muy agradecido que me hayas perdonado. — El castaño cortó el beso pero no la proximidad de sus rostros. —Estoy agradecido de seguir formando parte de tu vida, y haré todo lo posible por también seguir siendo parte de tu futuro, y lo que resta de mi existencia. Volvamos a ser los de antes, princesa, volvamos a ser como el primer día, por favor, regáñame por dejar ropa tirada, pelea conmigo por el lado derecho de la cama, oblígame a comer verduras, y yo te diré lo muy bello que te ves con tus uñas pintadas de azul. Comamos dulces juntos como en la escuela, tantos dulces, hasta que nuestros besos vuelvan a saber a caramelos y volvamos a sentir algo en el estómago…-

Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír suavemente, y observar cómo Louis se colocaba encima de su cuerpo tumbado en el sillón. Éste lo contempló desde allí, con una media sonrisa por la cual escapaban aires agitados de tanto besar.

-Te amo, te amo tanto…-

Volvió a declarar, y cuando Harry pensó que seguiría besándolo, Louis tan sólo recostó con suavidad su cabeza sobre el pecho del rizado, y allí quedó.

El silencio llegó luego. Y mientras el castaño respiraba con serenidad, oyendo los latidos del corazón de Harry, éste había quedado con su mirada vacía fijada en el techo oscuro, pensando que en ese momento bien podría romper en llanto nuevamente. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba tanto que dolía.

La lluvia, la oscuridad reinante, o la respiración de Louis pegando contra su pecho,no sabía con certeza cual era aquel factor que estaba incrementando su sentimiento opresor, pero él estaba a punto de quebrarse debajo del chico de ojos océano. Rogaba que la noche se escurriera con velocidad. Rogaba que el sol saliese ya por el horizonte para dar por sentada la madrugada larga que aún lo aguardaba.

-Hazz.—Los sentidos del rizado volvieron a la vida al escuchar su nombre, y atentamente observó el rostro de Louis recostado sobre su pecho. Con un suave susurro para dar por entendido que lo escuchaba, Louis prosiguió. — ¿Recuerdas cuando mi mamá me pegó por escaparme contigo?-

El ojiverde asintió. Cómo olvidar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando entré a tu cuarto, con una mejilla lastimada, y tú me cantaste y me abrazaste hasta que me sentí mejor?—Ésta vez el rizado quedó inerte, aguardando por las palabras que sabía que aún restaban articular en la boca del castaño.—¿Podrías hacerlo ahora? ¿Podrías cantarme y abrazarme, como cuando niños?-

Con brazos titubeantes, el menor envolvió al castaño y los roles volvieron a invertirse. La canción infantil se deslizaba con tanta suavidad de los labios sandía, que apenas era un susurro perceptible que incitaba a que Morfo viniese. Louis cerró sus ojos y tan sólo disfrutó de la sonata, pese a que ésta tenía sabor a tristeza.

- _…me pregunto quién serás, sobre el cielo y sobre el mar, un diamante de verdad…_ -

**(…)**

**23:04 hs.**

La lluvia torrencial se había convertido en sólo una vaga llovizna espesa que continuaba humedeciendo los campos reinantes. Sentado en el sillón con la televisión ya apagada, Harry observaba expectante y curioso cómo el castaño bajaba y subía de las escaleras, trayendo consigo las mantas de su cama matrimonial, los almohadones, y algunas frazadas. Lo vio subir y bajar unas cuatro veces, en las cuales, Louis le regaló dos guiños de ojo que lo hicieron sonrojar y sonreír como un adolescente enamorado.

Poco a poco, muy lentamente, la abrumadora sensación que bullía en sus adentros, pareció dejarlo respirar por algunos minutos, porque Harry ya no la sentía. Estaba ahí, lo sabía, pero había sido subyugada de sobremanera por Louis.

Ahora sonreía, y sus hoyuelos huecos fácilmente podrían pasar como cráteres de luna.

-¿Qué harás?-

Preguntó con una media sonrisa y mirada brillante, mientras el castaño acomodaba sillas en forma de círculo, arrastrándolas por el living de la casa.

-Una casita.-

Contestó con simpleza, arrojando frazadas al suelo, y deteniéndose sólo para entregarle una fugaz mirada al rizado. Una que rebosaba de cariño, y felicidad. Harry no pudo evitar reprimir la risa suave que se filtró de sus labios.

-¿Casitas? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso sientes mucha nostalgia el día de hoy y quieres volver a ser niño?-

Indagó divertido, colocando ambas de sus manos debajo de sus muslos, para inclinarse sólo un poco hacía adelante.

-La noche está lluviosa…— Comentó, mientras con expresión pícara terminaba lo restante de la improvisada casilla de telas.— y a decir verdad el clima está algo fresco…-

Louis terminó con su creación y se acercó a Harry para tenderle su mano y que éste la aferrase. Harry lo observó desde su posición en el sillón, y con una sonrisa imperturbable abarcando la mayor parte de su blanquecino rostro, aferró la mano ofrecida.

-Y pensaba que una casita hecha de sábanas sería algo romántico para que mantengamos el calor atrapado allí dentro. Como cuando éramos más jóvenes…-

Louis guió a Harry entre penumbras hasta la casilla de sábanas y luego ambos ingresaron a ésta a gachas, entre sonrisas, y sintiéndose dos niños de apenas doce años, a punto de hacer travesuras a escondidas de sus padres.

Dentro era incluso más oscuro que fuera. La tela de las sábanas impedía que la poca claridad que ofrecía la noche con su cielo rosa amenazante, iluminara el interior. Más aquello no fue ningún impedimento para que las bocas de ambos muchachos se encontraran. Las sonrisas de Harry morían en Louis, y éste las saboreaba gustoso, mordiendo, relamiendo, besando y sólo rozando.

En segundos, ambos acabaron tumbados entre desordenadas frazadas, tocándose, y continuando con su pasional juego de lenguas. La mano del ojiazul hizo su camino hasta la mano del ojiverde y entrelazó sus dedos en un firme y seguro agarre, nuevamente, en un gesto de puro amor.

-Tu mano está helada, Harry, ¿Tienes frío?.-

Comentó por lo bajo, separándose sólo los centímetros suficientes de la boca de Harry. Éste le asintió. A pesar de que estaban prontos a entrar a la estación de Verano, en los días que llovía era imposible que las temperaturas no descendieran. Y esa noche no era la excepción.

-Acércame más a ti.-

Pidió, y no tuvo que volver a solicitar aquello cuando los brazos de Louis lo envolvieron con fuerza, y éste se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas para una posición más cómoda. El ojiverde suspiró, satisfecho por la proximidad de cuerpos que no parecía suficiente. Necesitaba más proximidad.

-Más cerca…-

Demandó por lo bajo, cuando la boca del castaño comenzó a dejar un trecho de cortos y húmedos besos en su cuello.

-A menos de que yo sea sal, y tú una herida, me temo que más cerca de ti no puedo estar, princesa…-

Con aires graciosos, Louis habló, y las mejillas del rizado se tintaron como una manzana en otoño.

-En mi…-

Susurró, con voz cohibida. Y sólo allí Louis comprendió.

Incómodo, y ciertamente apenado, Louis se sostuvo con sus brazos para mirar a Harry en toda la extensión de su rostro ruborizado.

El semblante del castaño delataba que algo no andaba bien, y el rizado comprendió su lenguaje corporal a la perfección.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres hacerlo?-

Preguntó preocupado, pero Louis lo interrumpió.

-Quiero que ésta vez tú…—mordió sus labios, y para sorpresa del menor, los ojos cerúleos se vieron colmados de timidez. —Quiero que seas tú el…bueno, el que va arriba, el…el activo.-

Incluso aún más anonadado, las cejas de Harry se enarcaron y su expresión se volvió blanca y lisa.

Pena, era todo lo que Louis podía sentir, porque si bien era verdad que no era la primera vez que Harry era el activo, lo cierto era que la última vez que éste había tomado ese rol era cuando ambos aún eran unos adolescentes, y valla que eso había ocurrido hace tiempo y Louis ya había olvidado lo que era ser llenado. A él siempre le había gustado dar, y a Harry recibir — aunque también disfrutaba mucho el estar dentro del mayor.— por lo que nunca habían tenido discusiones respecto a aquello. Pero recordó nuevamente lo que su rubia amiga le había comentado sobre renovar su vida amorosa y sexual, y el hecho de que debían experimentar cosas que nunca antes hubiesen probado, o que hace mucho no hiciesen. Así que aunque Louis no era muy amante de ser el pasivo, aquella noche se resignaría a serlo aunque fuese por el placer del rizado.

-¿En serio…?-

Indagó Harry, sorprendido, luego de lo que parecían haber sido largos minutos de silencio. Louis asintió, tratando de parecer seguro.

-Si, ya sabes, es algo…injusto el que tú siempre seas el que…bueno, el que recibe.-

El menor suelta una suave risa, conmovido por la repentina vergüenza que desprendía el castaño.

No hubo más palabras cuando las ropas comenzaron a quedar alejadas de sus anatomías buscándose.

_“Por él. Todo lo que hago lo hago por él.”_

Se repetía una y otra vez Louis en sus adentros, para hacer de su dolor más llevadero. Los dedos de Harry eran cuidadosos en demasía mientras se movían en un ritmo constante, y el castaño agradeció aquello, aunque el dolor igual se hacía presente en su entrada. Después de todo ese tiempo transcurrido sin ser pasivo, era prácticamente de nuevo un virgen experimentando el dolor de la primera vez.

La lluvia había cesado, y el reloj marcaba las once y media de la noche cuando ambos cuerpos se volvieron uno.

Entre gemidos que ya no eran lastimeros, ambos se amaron hasta terminar, sudados, agitados, despeinados, y en un estado más deplorable del cómo habían dejado las frazadas en las cuales se revolcaron.

-Creo que necesitaré mucho hielo para mi trasero mañana.-

Reveló el castaño, dando soplidos de aire, cansado. Harry sonrió fatigosamente. Ambos enfrentaban el bajo techo de la casilla de sábanas, el color azul de ésta difuminaba la claridad, volviéndola más espesa. Regulando su respiración, y sintiéndose brillar, Louis comenzó a reír de la nada, carcajadas llenas de vida, con falta de aire, pero estruendosas. El menor giró su rostro a observarlo, divertido por la repentina reacción, pero también confundido por la misma.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Inquirió, observando al castaño tumbado a su lado, desnudo con nada más que una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tengo tu semen dentro mio.-

Confesó crudamente, como si fuese lo más gracioso del mundo. Harry frunció el ceño con una expresión rara y graciosa a la vista.

-¿Qué hay de cómico en eso?-

Louis giró su rostro a mirarlo, y volvió a soltar una estruendosa carcajada por el estado en que se encontraba Harry. Aquello era pura melodía a los oídos del ojiverde. Sintió como si todo en el mundo estuviese bien, y sintió un repentino profundo amor a la vida, por existir, por estar allí en esos momentos oyendo a Louis reír tan vívidamente.

-Sólo estoy feliz, diablos, estoy malditamente feliz.-

Confesó con un volumen más que elevado, con afán y esmero, y el sólo hecho de expresarlo verbalmente hizo que Harry también se sintiese de aquel modo. Feliz.

Desnudos y sudando, ambos rieron a la par de ellos mismos, del momento, y de la vida que pareció haberlos dejado disfrutar unos momentos.

**(…)**

**00:02 hs.**

La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry permanecía aún cuando ambos ya estaba en su cuarto, acurrucados en la cama, con la compañía de las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer nuevamente desde el cielo.

-Aún tenemos unos minutos para que llegue Zayn con los niños, puedes dormir un poco si quieres, Hazz.-

Habló Louis, peinando los rizos largos que caían sobre la frente del ojiverde, y los cuales le impedían ver por completo las facciones relajadas de su pareja.

-Quedaré despierto hasta que lleguen, no tengo sueño después de todo…-

Susurró, con una voz baja que contradecía sus palabras. Louis sonrió con dulzura.

-De acuerdo.— respondió, y acto seguido se separó del cuerpo que se acurrucaba en él, para incorporarse de la cama. — iré a la cocina a buscar algo de agua, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?—

Harry se estiró en el colchón con pereza y un pequeño puchero, disconforme con haber perdido el calor del cuerpo del castaño.

-Sólo un poco de agua, por favor.-

-Bien, agua será entonces. Regreso enseguida, princesa, no me extrañes.-

Comentó con gracia, y luego su figura se desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

En la oscuridad y el silencio de la medianoche, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacía la cocina, Louis se encontró cantando una canción que no tenía si quiera noción de haber pensado. Su cerebro tan sólo decidió traerla a él, y Louis se sorprendió por lo muy acorde que venía a la ocasión.

- _Whoa, my love, my darling, I’ve hungered for your touch a long lonely time…_ — Recitó con exagerado júbilo, mientras descendía los escalones casi bailando de pura felicidad. — _And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much, Are you still mine?._ \- Cantó con esmero la última oración pegando en la nota justa, mientras alcanzaba finalmente el suelo.

No creía que su cuerpo pudiese soportar tanta felicidad. Era demasiado para una sola noche y sentía que moriría de sobredosis de dopamina.

Llenó dos vasos con agua, y se dispuso a hacer su viaje escaleras arriba para volver a tumbarse nuevamente junto a Harry en la cama, pero algo lo detuvo en su camino a aquello.

La bolsa de cartón que el rizado había traído consigo aún reposaba a un costado de la mesa, y sin poder contener su curiosidad, Louis se acercó a ella a pasos lentos, como si su cuerpo no estuviese muy de acuerdo con los mandatos de su raciocinio.

La curiosidad mató al gato, como bien decía el dicho, y las manos del castaño se encontraron abriendo ambos extremos de la bolsa, esperando encontrar algún bonito vestido floreado como esos  que le gustaban a Harry. Louis mordió la sonrisa pícara que se gestó en sus labios de sólo pensarlo.

Para su sorpresa y consternación, lo que encontró allí dentro no fue un vestido casual, ni uno simple, ni uno que diese indicios de tener fallas o haber sido vendido en una rebaja. Aquel vestido era rojo fuerte, y de seda pura, con un exquisito perfume que el sentido olfativo de Louis clasificó como importado, o muy caro. Aquel vestido no era uno que el rizado pudiese adquirir así como si nada. A aquel vestido le cayó una etiqueta en la cual se leía un precio incluso más elevado que el coste de toda la cena que había preparado Louis. La brillante sonrisa del ojiazul se tornó una mueca gris amarga, y él no pudo hacer más que volver a guardar el vestido en su lugar, regresar a dónde Harry, y fingir felicidad, incluso con un enorme nudo en su garganta, y solo un pequeño trozo de lo que era su corazón.


	19. Cuando el reloj marque las doce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca te vi tan adorable como ésta noche, nunca te vi tan resplandeciente, nunca vi a tantos hombres pedirte si querías bailar, buscando un pequeño romance, entregando mitad de oportunidad. Y nunca he visto ese vestido que estás usando, o el brillo de tu cabello que captura tus ojos, he estado ciego. Nunca vi a tantas personas queriendo estar a tu lado. Y cuando volteaste hacía mí y me sonreíste me dejaste sin aliento. Nunca he tenido tal sentimiento de completo y absoluto amor como lo tengo esta noche…- Lady in red / Chris de Burgh.

_“Cuando el reloj marque las doce, clandestina Cenicienta, dejarás caer tu vestido, te revelarás ante la luna, y permitirás que mis manos hagan la magia. Cuando el reloj marque las doce, Cenicienta, dejarás de huir y caerás entre mis sábanas, haciendo a un lado tu papel sutil, suave y purpurino de bella princesa. Cuando el reloj marque las doce, aguarda un poco más, que a partir de esas horas prohibidas la madrugada pertenece a los amantes que buscan jugar.”_

 

 

**Sábado.  13:17 hs.**

Zayn aspiró profundo y luego recostó su cadera contra un costado de su Peugot Corsa. El vehículo estaba aparcado bajo los fuertes rayos del sol de la una de la tarde, y ambos muchachos lo acompañaban manteniendo una amena charla.  La tarde transcurría abrasadora y sofocante, y las pocas nubes trataban inútilmente de atajar el sol y brindar algo de sombra, pero terminaban siendo desplazadas hacía el noroeste por la brisa.

-Bien, creo entonces que iré yendo, mi hombre debe estar esperándome con ansias.— El moreno dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su vehículo. — demasiados días de abstinencia, ya he sacrificado mucho por tu amistad, Louis. Se siente bien hacer algo bueno por la humanidad, después de todo, siento que debería de recibir un premio, no lo sé, el nobel de la paz.-

Louis viró los ojos soltando una suave risa, mientras su amigo terminaba por subirse a su auto y comenzaba a abrochar su cinturón de seguridad.

-Ya lo creo, estás cabeza a cabeza con _Mahatma Gandhi_ y la _Madre Teresa de Calcuta._ De igual manera, lograste soportar más que cualquiera de los sostenes que tenía mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mi hermano, y vaya que eso es un logro.-

Zayn soltó una corta y aireada risa.

-Siendo comparado con un sostén. No sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto.-

Ésta vez fue Louis quién rió, y luego apoyó sus codos en la completamente baja ventanilla del moreno, observando a su amigo con cariño.

-Hablando en serio, gracias por todo. Por cuidar de Romeo y Loretta, por los consejos, la compañía, en fin, por todo. Y nunca te dije ésto porque tu ego siempre se paseó por las nubes y decírtelo sería catapultarlo a Júpiter o algo así, pero eres un amigo de los que hay pocos.-

Zayn sonrió anchamente con altanería, y luegó bajó los Ray-ban de su cabeza para obstruir los rayos fuertes que lo cegaban.

-No es nada.— Respondió con la sonrisa engreída inamovible. — Continúa haciendo lo que estás haciendo, vas bien. Pronto recuperarás al Harry antiguo, amigo, creo en ti, en serio. Él te ama, y se muy bien que tú también, sólo que no están demostrándoselo de la forma correcta. Hazle saber que aún eres su “primer y único”.-

El ojiazul sonrió con suavidad por las palabras francas de su amigo, y éste también lo hizo, mirándolo afectuoso a través de las gafas para sol oscuras.

-Bien, ahora yo iré con mi “fuerte y duro” porque lo extraño como los mil demonios. Dale mis saludos a Harry y a los niños, espero sigan todos bien. Hablamos luego, Tomlinson, manténme al tanto de todo.-

El vehículo se puso en marcha, casi obstruyendo la respuesta de Louis que igualmente llegó a oídos de su amigo, y luego de un par de saludos que sólo consistían en alzar sus manos, ambos amigos se despidieron, cada uno tomando un trayecto diferente.

**(…)**

Almorzarían un poco más tarde de lo habitual pero ni a Romeo ni a Loretta parecía importarle aquello, pues era sábado, y los sábados estaban destinados sólo a ver caricaturas como Peppa pig y comer dulces hasta que sus estómagos doliesen, ellos llorasen, y sus padres los regañaran.

Así que mientras los pares de ojos de ambos niños estaba fijados en la pantalla trasmitiendo su programación infantil, Harry picaba verduras en la cocina. Estaba nervioso, preocupado, temeroso, abrumado, y aquello estaba haciendo estragos en sus acciones pues ya se había cortado dos veces los dedos índice y anular. Esa noche sería la cena con Nick. Y aquello era la razón de su ansiedad y desasosiego.

-¡Ow!-

Chilló, cuando sin querer la cuchilla volvió a deslizarse de su agarre, y en vez de cortar un espárrago tajó nuevamente parte de su dedo ya herido. Inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a correr y la expresión de Harry se tornó pálida. Esa había sido una herida más severa que las anteriores, y él presuroso colocó su mano debajo del grifo abierto para que el agua limpiase su herida.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Hazz?-

El mayor ingresó a la cocina sosteniendo una manzana roja con varias mordidas, y Harry aprisionó los labios con fuerza porque aquel color prohibido lo estaba siguiendo hasta en sueños. Asintió con suavidad, sintiendo llegar el dolor a su dedo en cuanto éste hizo contacto con el aire.

Louis se acercó hacía él y cogió su muñeca con delicadeza.

-Déjame ver…oh dios, Harry, ¿Cómo rayos te hiciste tremenda cortada? Aguarda un momento, iré por el antiséptico y algunas curitas, no te muevas.-

El rizado hizo caso y aguardó, sintiéndose torpe, inútil, y un completo desalmado, esperó hasta que Louis regresó con todos los elementos necesarios y ciñó su dedo de manera cuidadosa y suave. Haciendo lo posible por no generarle dolor. Y algo dentro de Harry se resquebrajó un poco más ante aquello.

-Yo terminaré de cocinar, ve a mirar algo de tele con los niños, no creo que importe mucho si almorzamos a las tres de la tarde después de todo, Romeo y Loretta no se ven muy hambrientos con esas barras de cereal en sus manos.-

Harry sonrió con suavidad, agradecido y sosteniendo su mano herida, mientras veía cómo el castaño se colocaba un delantal a cuadros para cuidar sus ropas, dispuesto a acabar con lo que Harry no pudo concluir.

-De acuerdo.-

Replicó casi en un susurro el menor, y luego abandonó la cocina, con todo el lío de sentimientos que sentía minutos antes, ahora, triplicados.

**(…)**

**14:24 hs.**

Louis terminó de tragar el pequeño trozo de espinaca, y luego de beber un poco de jugo, observó cómo Harry comía con lentitud cada uno de los vegetales.

-Estaba pensando… — Comenzó, y al instante los ojos de un verde follaje estuvieron clavados en él. —  …ya que es sábado, y ni tú ni yo tenemos que ir a trabajar…¿Qué tal si hacemos un maratón de películas con los niños? Ayer, cuando compré las películas románticas, también compré varias infantiles, les hará ilusión ver algunas. Jamás han ido al cine, no será lo mismo, pero creo que si cerramos todas las cortin-

Harry lo cortó de inmediato con un suave “no” que inconscientemente salió de él. Y es que Louis estaba planeando en su mente un bonito momento familiar, y él en cambio pensaba con qué excusarse para ir a la cena con Nick sin herir a nadie ni levantar sospechas. No era algo de lo que se sintiese orgulloso, ni mucho menos, se sentía fatal. Pero él ya había dado su palabra, no podía fallarle a su jefe, no luego del carísimo vestido que éste se había ofrecido a comprarle con tanta amabilidad. Nick pensaría que sólo era un interesado cuando él muy lejos quedaba de eso.

Harry permaneció estático pero con una fuerte vorágine haciéndolo trizas por dentro. Por supuesto, Louis no podía ver lo que sucedía con él en sus interiores, así que éste sólo quedó observando los vacíos jades del rizado, confundido por aquel “no” que replicó, el cual cortó crudamente sus proyectos para esa tarde.

Harry agradeció que sus hijos se hubiesen rehusado a comer, y que sólo estuviesen Louis y él ocupando la mesa, porque no estaba seguro si frente a Romeo y Loretta tendría la cara para cortar cruelmente de raíz todo el bonito plan que Louis tenía para ellos. Bajó su vista, avergonzado de sí mismo y de sus palabras.

-No podré hoy.— Prosiguió débilmente, no queriendo decepcionar al mayor pero haciéndolo de todos modos.— Hoy no va a poder ser, lo siento… tengo una reunión importante a la cual tengo que acompañar a mi jefe, es…de abogados.-

Los ojos verdes volvieron a alzarse cuando no hubo más palabras que decir sobre su lengua, entonces aguardó por la reacción de Louis, aunque los ojos cerúleos de éste ya estuviesen pegando gritos desesperanzados.

Cuando tenía trece años, el castaño recordaba, que su abuela le había dicho una frase muy importante que jamás había abandonado su subconsciente desde ese entonces. Era lo impresionante de su exactitud, lo verosímil de su validez, lo que había hecho que no pasase entre polvos de recuerdos como cualquier otra frase. Ella había dicho, con voz dulce y una sonrisa que sólo una abuela tiene para su nieto, que en el mundo sólo hay dos tipos de personas que ocultan su mirada. Una persona que está enamorada, y otra que está ocultado una mentira. Y Louis para ese entonces sólo había sonreído, y había tomado un pastelillo que ella le ofrecía desde su bandeja floreada, sin tener noción de la buena enseñanza que estaba recibiendo. Transcurrieron muchos amaneceres para que él comprendiera. A medida que los años iban llegando, y con ellos también personas nuevas a su vida, otras saliendo por supuesto. Algunas cargaban miradas bajas que ocultaban un amor, y que eran fáciles de reconocer por la pena que sus mejillas ocultaban, algunas otras, en cambio, cargaban con miradas bajas ocultando hechos y palabras, y aquellas eran aún más fáciles de atrapar.

Ahora, y Louis maldijo en sus adentros, la persona que lo enfrentaba no le ocultaba amor. Más bien estaba privándolo de él. Rompió la mesa, arrojó los restos por el aire, y luego tomó a Harry por la camisa entre lágrimas preguntándole por qué, por qué él se estaba empeñando tanto en tratar de dar lo mejor de sí mismo por el bienestar de su relación, y Harry sin embargo no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo, y ni siquiera lucía interesado en querer repararlo. Luego borró aquellos pensamientos de su mente y sólo sonrió como si la respuesta de Harry no fuese nada grave. Estaba bien, después de todo. Siempre estaba bien.

-Oh, bien…entonces, no importa. Cuando regreses podemos ver una si es que quieres, si no estás muy cansado, o podemos cocinar todos juntos el pastel para Romeo…-

El rizado se removió incómodo en su silla y acomodó un rizo detrás de su oreja. Su mirada volvió a descender hacía su regazo.

-Creo que no va a poder ser…— Aquel tono bajo al cual recurría para cada una de sus contestaciones estaba logrando irritar a Louis. No sabía con precisión si es que en realidad estaba irritado, o sólo herido y cansado. — la reunión  dura muchas horas, llegaré muy tarde…pero haré lo posible por regresar para preparar el pastel para Romeo.-

Repuso, y aunque Louis no lo dijo, apreció aquel intento forzado de sembrar falsas esperanzas.

Lo restante del almuerzo transcurrió en silencio. Las risas de Romeo y Loretta se oían un poco más lejanas, perdidos en su propio mundo pueril, allí dónde los problemas no existían. Ni Louis ni Harry lo expresaron, pero ambos sintieron aquella misma sensación nostálgica, deseando también poder vivir nuevamente en aquel universo, el cual ahora estaba tan lejano para ambos.

**(…)**

**17:42 hs.**

Minuciosamente, guardó la última prenda que restaba, y luego cerró su bolso para colgárselo al hombro. Esperaba que el gran abultamiento de su morral no levantara sospechas en Louis. Imaginó al ojiazul abriéndolo y sacando de allí sus botas doradas junto al vestido rojo de Nick con otros cuántos accesorios más que daban indicios de un conjunto para una gran fiesta, y un leve estremecimiento recorrió su espalda ante aquel trágico desenlace.

Mordió sus labios, con nerviosismo, y luego juntó todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron soportar para liberarlo muy lentamente, casi temblando. Se observó en el espejó y se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo. El chico allí tenía ojos tristes. El chico allí tenía la culpa pintada en sus facciones, y lucía como un triste día gris del cual no se puede esperar nada más que frías gotas. Su mano peinó un rizo rebelde que se escapaba de los demás, y mientras agachaba la mirada liberó un largo suspiro. En ese tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos pasaban más tiempo observando el frío suelo que hacía arriba. Aquel sitio ya parecía el lugar perfecto de aterrizaje para sus orbes cuando él buscaba escapar por unos segundos.

Eran casi las seis y el descenso de los escalones nunca había sido tan difícil. En cada bota parecía llevar cemento seco que le impedía levantar sus pies con normalidad. Lucía como un zombi, y el bolso en su hombro pesaba, pero no tanto como la mochila del remordimiento. Se había esmerado, oh vaya que se había esmerado en lucir bonito esa noche, pero no lo estaba. Y no lo había estado desde ya hace tiempo. El “tapa ojeras” que se había colocado lograba con éxito cubrir aquellas bolsas violetas que delataban sus desvelos, pero el iluminador nada podía hacer con sus orbes opacos como la tierra. No estaba bonito. Y no lo había estado desde hace ya tiempo.

-¿Ya te irás?-

La voz de Louis interpeló, y Harry siguió el sonido de las palabras. El mayor estaba sentado en el sillón, y sólo Romeo lo acompañaba, pintando con esmero un libro para colorear

Y en ese preciso momento, Harry sintió el impulso de arrojar el bolso en dónde ocultaba sus ropas, junto al de sus mentiras, y luego fundirse entre los brazos de Louis. Quedarse junto a su familia. Compartir junto a ellos el último día de Romeo con un año.

-Si…-

Replicó, fingiendo normalidad, y acto seguido trató de colocar su postura firme, y no como un joven demacrado el cual estaba a punto de desfallecer.

Louis se levantó de su lugar entonces y caminó hacía él. Sus ojos azules estaban tan curiosos y recelosos, que los jades verdes con premura se apartaron. Harry temió que allí mismo, Louis lo descifrara y todo terminara por romperse.

-De acuerdo, entonces…que te vaya bien. Que tengas linda noche.-

El rizado asintió, oprimiendo sus labios, y aguardando por una acción que aliviara la situación. Su espera no tardó demasiado, en tan sólo segundos el mayor cortó la distancia de cuerpos y abrazó con vehemencia al ojiverde, como si aquello fuese una despedida de un largo viaje sin retorno, y Harry se apartó cuando las lágrimas estuvieron casi por escurrirle de los ojos.

-…Que tengas linda noche, Lou.-

Susurró pesaroso, antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa con lentitud, quitando de su paisaje la figura del castaño parado en el medio del living, luciendo como si ya no tuviese nada que esperar de la vida, como si pudiese percibir a la perfección que en esa noche todo culminaría.

**(…)**

**20:00 hs.**

Había unos pequeños bocadillos de chocolate negro en los cuales reposaban cerezas que casi los igualaban en magnitud. Se veían exquisitos, así que sin dudarlo el moreno tomó uno para matar la espera de la cena formal. Sólo faltaba una hora, o al menos eso suponía debido a los mozos yendo y viniendo con bandejas cargadas con platos, cubiertos, y demás utensilios para todos los invitados. El moreno caminó por entre la gente y sonrió al ver a Harry un poco más alejado, rodeado de señoras de edad mayor que parecían muy intrigadas y fascinadas con una presencia tan joven en aquella velada. Harry no se percató de la mirada del hombre, muy abstraído con los comentarios de las mujeres que lo rodeaba, pero Nick de igual forma vislumbró cómo los orbes verdes brillaban casi tan fuerte como su sonrisa.

Nick sonrió a la nada entonces, y mientras arreglaba levemente su blazzer blanco se fue acercando un poco a una de las mesas que los mozos preparaban, sólo para curiosear en la preparación.

La organización constaba de cuatro mesas separadas, adornadas con delicados manteles blancos y centros de mesa distinguidos para hacer que éstas no luciesen tan apagadas. Había demasiados adornos superfluos, no era del agrado de Nick, pero agradeció internamente que la iluminación fuese escasa y necesaria. Era un ambiente tranquilo en dónde la melodía a piano de algún artista que Nick no conocía, llenaba suavemente los oídos de todos los invitados.

-Señor, ¿Se le ofrece una copa?-

Un joven mozo que no pasaba los treinta años se le acercó, sosteniendo una bandeja cargada de pequeñas copas delgadas, y Nick no rechazó la oferta. Tomó una copa y le sonrió con amabilidad en gesto de agradecimiento. El mozo se alejó de su campo visual, y luego de su partida llegaron dos hombres nuevamente a irrumpir en la soledad del hombre. Ambos tipos lucían elegantes vestimentas, y sus manos masculinas también estaban ocupadas en copas idénticas a la que sostenía el moreno. Nick sonrió al verlos. Eran la competencia, otros abogados, pero contrario a llevarse mal, Rudolph y Ethan eran grandes compañeros con los cuales el moreno muy de vez en cuando compartía cervezas y largas noches vacías.

-¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Dieciocho años? No sabía que ibas por los críos, Nick.-

Ethan se acercó, con una sonrisa socarrona clásica de su persona, y luego de su comentario dio un corto sorbo a su bebida en mano. El moreno soltó una corta aireada risa, con cierta pena.

Los pares de ojos de los tres hombres se clavaron en la persona un poco más alejada de ellos, rodeada de señoras que le tocaban los rizos con cariño, que le hacían comentarios que según parecía eran divertidos, pues el jovencito con rizos reía alegremente, marcando hoyuelos inamovibles. Harry brillaba, y no se podía negar que se veía precioso. Con aquel vestido carmín, lucía como la manzana prohibida de la cual todos querían probar un trozo.

Rudolph palmeó el hombro del moreno.

-Por fin has conseguido un buen partido, hombre. Sinceramente creí que terminarías por generar raíces si seguías desperdiciando toda tu vida sólo en el estudio jurídico. Una pareja cambiará tu vida, ya lo verás. Confío en ese muchacho, ya veo los cambios que está haciendo en tu vida.-

Sin saberlo, Nick se encontró sonriendo, ¿Acaso era tan evidente todo el amor que irradiaba su cuerpo entero al ver a Harry? Resplandecía. Harry sonreía y él se iluminaba un poco más. No se molestó en corregir a Rudolph por su errónea denominación del ojiverde como su “pareja”, pues Nick estaba dispuesto a hacer que lo fuese al acabar la semana entrante.

-Es un gran chico.-

Se limitó a decir. Sabía que si ambos hombres le daban el pie de continuar narrando sobre el rizado, él iría por horas y horas. Qué no había de maravilloso en él.

Ethan llevó la mano a sus cabellos castaños y los peinó, sonriendo con compasión pero clase, debido al estado del semblante de su compañero. Tenía en frente a un caído en las redes de Cupido, y hasta sintió cierta misericordia por lo muy arruinado que Nick ya se veía.

-El chico de vestido rojo… -comentó a la nada, moviendo el vino en su copa, mientras los tres continuaban observando a Harry sonreír, peinar sus rizos, sonrojarse y hablar.

-Brindemos entonces, por la nueva pareja y la nueva etapa en la vida de Nick.-

Ethan alzó su copa en lo alto, y los ojos castaños del moreno brillaron con la esperanza de aquel futuro prometedor. Pronto, las copas de los tres hombres chocaron en el aire, y el contenido alcohólico corrió por la garganta de Nick con velocidad. Todo su interior comenzó a bullir, y no supo si fue causa del vodka o sólo efectos colaterales del amor.

(…)

**20:20 hs.**

Con sus manos cóncavas, Loretta tomó un poco de espuma y la sopló con fuerza, haciendo que se disparara hacía el rostro de un Romeo sentado a sólo pocos centímetros. La blonda entonces echó a reír por la reacción que aquello provocó en su hermano menor, y éste como venganza la salpicó con un poco de agua.

-Cómo diablos haces éstos nudos en tu cabello, Loretta, ¿Acaso dejas que las ratas aniden en él o algo parecido?-

Louis se quejaba, sentado en un pequeño banco a un costado de la tina, mientras sus manos hacían lo posible por desarmar los nudos en los cabellos dorados de su hija. Trataba de ser suave y cuidadoso, pero aquellas tareas usualmente las hacía Harry, y él estaba a un paso más de perder la paciencia con el cabello revoltoso de su hija.

-¡nido de datas, nido de datas!-

Se burló Romeo, aún resentido por la espuma en su cara, y la blonda le arrojó con el pato de hule al pequeño querubín.

-¡Quietos, no peleen o papá se comerá toda la cena y no dejará nada para ustedes dos!-

-¡Él empezó!-

Chilló la niña, girando su rostro con agilidad para observar a su papá, y éste tuvo que liberar los mechones de cabello que hace instantes sujetaba.

-¡No! ¡fue Lodetta!-

Contraatacó el menor, y aquellas palabras sólo conllevaron a una guerra de chapoteos entre los dos hermanos.

-¡PAREN! ¡NIÑOS!—Louis intentaba hablar a través del ruido del agua, pero ni Loretta ni Romeo le hacían caso a sus peticiones, las dos pequeñas criaturas estaban más esmeradas en salpicarse con enojo, pese a que ambos estaban ocupando una bañera y ya estuvieran completamente mojados. —¡HE DICHO QUE PAREN! ¡BOLILLA DE GRASA, ENGENDRO, ¿ES QUE NO ME ESCUCHAN?!-

Las ropas del ojiazul se volvieron lagunas, al igual que sus zapatillas y todo el piso del baño.

-Oh okay, lo quieren de éste modo, entonces así será.-

El castaño se paró decidido del pequeño banquillo y cogió la toalla blanca que colgaba a su lado, entonces ambos niños se detuvieron en seco y lo observaron con temor. Ambos sabían que si picaban en la paciencia nula de su padre como resultado siempre terminaban por recibir nalgadas.

-¡Corre, Romeo!.-

La niña de seis años fue la primera en saltar fuera de la tina y escapar desnuda y entre risas de Louis.

-¡LORETTA! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ NIÑA! ¡TE DEJARÉ EN MEDIO DEL CAMPO SI NO VUELVES, Y SERÁS EL DESAYUNO DE LOS OSOS!-

Y luego la casa se vio sumida en ruidos de dos talones desnudos corriendo por el piso de parquet, de dos zapatos dando zancadas, y de risas infantiles y traviesas que casi sin aire seguían escapándose de la boca de la niña.

Con mayoría de desventaja, Louis tuvo que detenerse para coger aire en el medio del living. No podía competir contra la energía de una niña de seis años.

Agotado, apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y quedó en aquella posición encorvada regulando su ritmo cardíaco.

-Verás cuando te atrape.-

Amenazó a la niña, quién ahora lo observaba con una risa desde el último escalón, luciendo como si no hubiese corrido lo suficiente. Romeo entonces surcó con velocidad por un lado del castaño, con el cabello lleno de espuma, y también desnudo. Entre risas, el pequeño se colocó a un lado de su hermana, entonces Louis llevó su vista al techo, enteramente vencido por sus dos pequeños hijos.

-Dios, se que hace mucho no hablamos, y no sé si nuestra relación siga buena después de todas las veces que he pecado, oh y perdón por esa vez en que le dije a los niños que Elmo era el diablo, pero, por favor, dame la paciencia para no hacer que meta a mis hijos dentro del horno.-

Se oyeran risillas luego de su suplica, y los ojos azules observaron con fastidio cómo sus hijos lo observaban pícaros desde la escalera.

-Solucionaremos ésto en paz, ¿Bien?—Romeo y Loretta fruncieron el ceño, confundidos, y Louis volvió a su posición normal, ya recobrado.— Bolilla de grasa, si no regresas a la tina te dejaré sin regalo de cumpleaños, te recuerdo que lo tengo en mi poder y con la misma facilidad con la que lo compré puedo también devolverlo.-

Con ojos azules alarmados, el pequeño castaño negó con fervor, como si lo que hubiese oído fuese la peor de las tragedias. Corriendo, Romeo regresó al cuarto de baño y Louis sonrió satisfecho de su logro.

Observó a su hija mayor, de brazos cruzados, y ésta se aferró al barandal de la escalera.

-¿Recuerdas tu libreta de peppa pig que te trajeron los reyes magos el año pasado?— Loretta asintió suavemente.  —bueno, se la llevará el retrete si no regresas en éste instante a la tina tú también. -

-¡NOOOO!-

Corriendo, la niña atravesó todo el living y se zambulló nuevamente dentro de la bañera. El castaño volvió a sonreír complacido. No era tan malo como para hacer todas las atrocidades con las cuales los había amenazado, pero de vez en cuando se necesitaban medidas desesperadas para la crianza de sus hijos.

Retornó al baño, y observó cómo sus hijos se entretenían en paz con todos los juguetes que habían llevado a la bañera. Se acercó a ellos, mirándolos un tanto desconfiado por aquellas expresiones inocentes que pintaban, y debió haber supuesto que algo tramaban, y se reprendió luego por aquello, cuando ya había sido atacado con espuma y agua por doquier por ambos pequeños. Tanto Loretta como Romeo echaron a reír por la dulce venganza que habían ejercido contra su padre, y Louis no pudo evitar unírseles también, porque aunque sus dos hijos fuesen un dolor de cabeza, ambos estaban logrando con descollante facilidad, hacer que olvidase por unos momentos aquella angustiosa sensación en su pecho.

Entre risas, Louis cogió un pequeño recipiente cargado con agua y se unió a la guerra.

Eran las ocho y media y Harry aún no llegaba.

**(…)**

**21:04 hs.**

Junto a su plato reposaban variados cubiertos de distintos tamaños y formas, inclusive algunos que él jamás en su vida había visto. Cada uno destinado para cada plato que se le fuese entregado. Hace bastante minutos ya todos los invitados habían comenzado a comer, algunos mantenían fluidas y cordiales charlas con los ocupantes de la silla adyacente a ellos, y algunos otros que sólo preferían el silencio, como Nick a su lado comiendo a gusto aquel platillo sofisticado que lucía como si no llegase a llenar ni siquiera el estómago de un bebé.

-Sólo toma cualquier cubierto, Harry, nadie te echará de aquí por comer con el tenedor inapropiado.-

El moreno comentó entre una risa divertida, y es que el rizado lucía como un pequeño niño indeciso que sólo se aferraba a la tela de sus ropas para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco. El menor le sintió, y luego tomó el tenedor que más asemejaba al que usaba en su hogar, y minuciosamente, pinchó en la textura de aquella carne decorada con hierbas que reposaba en su plato.

Estaba seguro de que aquella pequeña ración no lo llenaría en lo más mínimo y se arrepintió de anteriormente no haber probado los bocadillos que los mozos ofrecían en la espera. En su casa podría estar reventándose a comida chatarra, pero allí estaba, sentado con la espalda pegada al respaldo de la silla, bebiendo de una copa sólo pequeños sorbos, y sonriendo con amabilidad, tratando de igualar la postura de todas las personas ricachonas que lo rodeaban.

-Damas, caballeros. —Una voz madura y afectada por años de cigarrillos, habló en un micrófono y con velocidad las miradas de todos los invitados se centraron en aquel hombre parado a mitad del salón, siendo iluminado por una luz más potente que las tenues. —Agradezco mucho sus presencias en mi cumpleaños, y espero que estén todos pasando un buen rato en la comodidad de mi hogar. Como muchos de ustedes saben, principalmente lo más cercanos, siempre me ha gustado el baile, y pensé que sería una traición a mi propio ser el no incluir un tiempo de baile en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños.-

Todos rieron, por pura cordialidad, y Harry paseó su mirada extrañada por todos, con una sonrisa chueca, intentando imitarlos, aunque no haya entendido el motivo de aquellas risas.

-Así que ahora, si el DJ me acompaña con la música, daremos inicio al espacio del baile.-

Todos aplaudieron con potencia y hasta hubo algunos silbidos cuando el intervalo bailable se abrió con el clásico _Jailhouse Rock_ de _Elvis Presley._ Las luces amarillas se fueron por completo para ser reemplazadas por unas titilantes y de colores, y una bola de espejos que comenzó a rodar.

Los platos vacíos quedaron a un lado, olvidados, y en segundos las mesas también se vaciaron. La gente comenzó a llenar el centro de salón para bailar, animada, y hasta las señoras parecían haber olvidado sus edades por los movimientos que soltaban. El moreno sonrió al ver el júbilo de la gente en la pista y también se alzó de su asiento.

-¿Vienes?-

Invitó al chico de rizos, y éste lo observó con grandes ojos verdes abiertos y con un pedazo de carne a medio salir de su boca. Con aquel vestido fino que lucía, y con aquellos modales tan salvajes, cualquiera hubiese creído que esa imagen esa grotesca, pero a Nick le generó ternura.

Harry masticó y tragó con rapidez antes de contestar.

-No, quizás luego, cuando termine de comer.-

Sonrió, rechazando la oferta aunque sentía ganas de bailar junto el morocho. Su hambre podía más. Así que Nick sólo sonrió de regreso y se alejó para unirse a una señora de unos sesenta años quién movía sus caderas como si fuese una batidora eléctrica. El único ocupando las mesas en ese momento fue Harry, pero él estaba bien con eso. Comía y sonreía con mofletes hinchados mientras veía como la gente se divertía sin restricciones, y sin excusar a la edad para hacer algo que les apetecía.  

La luna seguía corriéndose de lugar en el cielo, muriendo lentamente en dirección al horizonte y llevándose las horas. Y mientras afuera la calma era prominente en Green Valley, dentro de la elegante mansión, ahora, _Footloose_ hacía resonar todos los vidrios de las ventanas cercanas.

_“Now I gotta cut loose, footloose, kick off your sunday shoes, please, Louise, pull me off of my knees…”_

Nick continuaba bailando alrededor de otras señoras, inventando pasos de baile de los cuales todos se contagiaban. Al ritmo de la canción, los pies de todas las personas se mezclaban unos con otros, y todos estaban tan sumergidos en sus burbujas de felicidad que nadie siquiera se había percatado del jovencito de vestido rojo teniendo una crisis existencial sentado en su lugar. El nombre que _Kenny Loggins_ cantó en aquel estribillo le trajo a él la imagen de una persona a la cual él éxitosamente había estado evitando en su mente durante toda la noche.

Louis….oh Louis…

¿Qué estaría haciendo Louis en esos momentos?

Incómodo y mordiendo su labio, Harry bajó la cabeza y se removió en su asiento, jugando con torpeza con el borde de la falda del vestido que traía.

En su campo visual sólo limitado al suelo, unos zapatos marrones muy bien lustrados se detuvieron, obligando al ojiverde a alzar su vista, con grandes ojos verdes extrañados.

-¿Se le apetece bailar?-

Un joven muchacho que no pasaba los veintiséis años estaba frente a él, sonriéndole afable, al igual que su presencia.

-Ehm…yo…-

Los luceros viajaron hasta Nick, y la mirada de éste ya estaba puesta sobre la escena. Pero contrario a lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado, el moreno tan sólo movió su mano en un ademán incentivo, animando al rizado a que aceptase al joven chico que le ofrecía un buen momento, y todo aquello con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Así que Harry aceptó, y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba bajo la bola de espejos, con una copa de champagne en la mano, y dando giros que su pareja de baile le hacía dar. La copa del vestido se inflaba pero no lo suficiente como para revelar nada, y por unos momentos él volvió a sentirse bonito. Porque muchas miradas caían sobre él, porque algunas eran de admiración, envidia la cual él notaba, y otras de deseo. Era deseado, y Harry sabía que eso no debería de generar nada bueno en él, pero quizás era el caro champagne pegando fuerte en su raciocinio, porque se sintió poderoso. Se sentía irradiar, alumbrar a las personas con su presencia.

Se sentía bonito.

Se sentía bonito.

Era bonito.

Minutos más tarde, cuando _Stayin’ alive_ de los _Bee Gees_ acabó, Harry sonrió con agitación a su pareja de baile. Y estaba más que seguro de que el muchacho estuvo a punto de robarle un beso si no hubiese sido por la interrupción cortés e inesperada que hizo Nick entre ambos.

-¿Me permite ésta pieza?

Pidió con un tono caballeroso en demasía, y mientras el extraño castaño quedó con una mueca pasmada por no haber obtenido lo que buscaba, el rizado sonrió con hoyuelos y ofreció la mano que Nick le ofrecía. Ambos se alejaron hacía otro lugar de la pista mientras el DJ aún no encontraba la canción adecuada con la cual retomar.

Pronto, la melodía comenzó a llenar nuevamente el salón, y el ojiverde inmediatamente llevó su mirada recriminadora hacía el DJ, porque no podía ser que aquello fuese una casualidad. El DJ debió de haberlo visto, y a propósito le estaba haciendo esos juegos. Pero el hombre lucía tan ajeno a él que Harry terminó por aceptar que allí el de los juegos sólo era el destino.

Fue _“Lady in red”_ la canción que comenzó a invadir el lugar, y todas las personas cambiaron la velocidad con la cual minutos antes se movían, ahora, haciéndolo a un ritmo lento, y todos en pareja.

-Luces muy hermoso ésta noche, Harry.-

Susurró Nick, mientras dejaba que sus manos masculinas descendieran hacía la cintura del menor, arrimándolo más a su cuerpo mientras ambos se movían lentamente al compás de la música de _Chris de Burgh._

Harry se sonrojó ante el cumplido, casi tanto como el vestido que llevaba.

 **“¿Por qué de entre tantas canciones justamente esa tenía que reproducirse mientras él bailaba con el moreno?”** Se preguntaba internamente y él mismo se respondía; **“Porque la vida es una jodida bromista.”**

Mientras ambas miradas habían quedado conectadas, sus cuerpos se movían al unísono con suavidad, Nick observaba el rostro tan inocente del ser que lo enfrentaba. Las luces blancas de la bola que colgaba del techo se proyectaban en la piel nívea de Harry, iluminándolo de a intervalos. Intervalos que fueron más que suficientes para afirmarle a Nick que el rizado en ese momento estaba tan rendido como él lo estaba. Su rostro y mirada lo decían.

Comenzó a mover su pulgar sobre la cintura del menor, acariciando con suavidad en un movimiento circular, y luego, permitiéndose ser un poco más osado, se inclinó a la altura de la oreja del ojiverde, casi rozando la piel sensible de aquella zona

_-the lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek…there’s nobody here, it’s just you and me… -_

_(“La dama de rojo está bailando conmigo, mejilla a mejilla, no hay nadie aquí, sólo estamos tú y yo…”)_

Susurró con calma, y cada vello minúsculo en el cuello de Harry se erizó por completo ante la sensación del aliento de Nick pegar contra su piel unido a aquellas palabras tan inefables que le había recitado. El aire en sus pulmones no parecía llegar ni tampoco las reacciones.

Estático.

Todo su interior estaba estático, y él no comprendía cómo sus pies seguían moviéndose al sonido de la melodía, pues su cerebro abruptamente había dejado de dar órdenes.

-Harry. — El susurro del hombre rebalsaba seguridad, y aquello volvió a traer a tierra al menor. Una gran verdad estaba a punto de estallar en los orbes castaños, y Harry los observó atento y expectante. — Harry, no sé si éste sea el momento o el lugar indicado para decirte esto, pero, pero…diablos, haré que lo sean porque ya no puedo seguir ocultando cuánto me gustas, cuánto me gusta estar a tu lado…cuánto me has sabido enamorar sin darte cuenta…-

Terminó de decir aquello y a pesar de la música, entre ellos sólo hubo silencio por unos instantes.

Había ciertas situaciones en la vida que no meritaban palabras, si no más bien acciones, y Harry sabía que aquella era una de esas, pero él no podía reaccionar. Sus mejillas ardían revelando lo que bullía en su interior, y antes de que pudiese coger el aire que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, Nick se lo arrebató aún más con sus labios.

**(…)**

**22:20 hs.**

Eran las diez y veinte y Harry no llegaba.

Sentado sobre sus piernas en el frío suelo del living, Louis fingía que distraía su inconsolable pesar intentando armar un rompecabezas de Bob Esponja junto a Romeo y Loretta. Quizás fue el décimo suspiro de la noche el que se escurrió de sus labios, no sabía, ni le interesaba, sólo sabía que habían sido muchos.

-¡Romeo, ese no va allí! ¡Esa es la cabeza de Patricio!-

Loretta se quejó, mientras con algo de brusquedad apartó la pequeña mano del niño quién intentaba meter una pieza en dónde no encaja notoriamente. Romeo esbozó un puchero, y miró de mala forma a su hermana mayor.

-Hey, Loretta, no seas tan ruda con tu hermano.-

Regañó Louis, y su voz sonó tan monótona y triste que fue casi imposible que la niña rubia no alzara su vista y lo observara, extrañada. La blonda ladeó su cabeza, también por haber sido llamada por su nombre y no como usualmente la llamaba Louis. El semblante del castaño parecía estar haciéndole compañía a ellos, allí, en el suelo. Loretta se sintió preocupada por su papá.

-¿Te duele algo, papá?.-

Arrastrándose en rodillas, la niña se deslizó por el suelo y se acercó un poco más al castaño, observándolo detenidamente.

-No, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado.-

Mintió pobremente, y a la niña por supuesto aquello no le convenció.

-¿Estás enojado con papi porque aún no vuelve? Estoy segura de que nada malo le sucederá, papá. Papi está con Nick, y Nick es muy bueno y lo va a proteger, adem-

-¿¡Quieres por favor callarte?! ¡Sólo estoy cansado, diablos!-

La boca de la niña se cerró en un santiamén en cuanto Louis la interrumpió, y hubo tanto cólera en aquella oración que Loretta se alejó de él con miedo en su mirada. Al instante, Louis se sintió una escoria. Sus hijos allí no tenían la culpa de nada, eran tan víctimas como él —e inclusive aún más— de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su otro papá estaba ausente en quién sabe qué lugares y en compañía de quién, y el día previo del cumpleaños de su hijo menor.

“Nick”. No sabía quién era Nick y porqué Loretta sabía de él, ni tampoco quería averiguarlo.

-Lo siento…—Murmuró con mirada gacha. Los dos niños lo observaban con ojos que destilaban temor y desconfianza, ambos desconociéndolo. Louis volvió a elevar su cabeza para mirar a la niña. — Lo siento, no quise gritarte, Loretta, lo siento…-

Los niños no contestaron ni cambiaron los sentimientos que escondían en sus miradas, y Louis hizo lo imposible por retener las lágrimas de todo lo que venía acumulando. Era demasiado. Simplemente todo era demasiado como para seguir soportando.

-¿Me darían un abrazo los dos, por favor?-

Pidió con necesidad y desconsuelo, sintiéndose inclusive más pequeño que sus hijos.

Ambos niños se alzaron del suelo y se acercaron a él con una lentitud que al castaño le dolió también. En cuanto ambos estuvieron a sólo dos pasos, Louis los atrapó entre sus brazos, acercándolos a él en un fuerte abrazo. Romeo y Loretta, confundidos, le envolvieron el torso con su pequeños y cortos brazos, sintiendo que su padre se les rompía bajo aquel tibio contacto.

-¿Recuerdan cuando ambos jugaban a corretear por entre las piedras, y cayeron entre ellas? ¿Recuerdan los raspones en las rodillas que ambos se hicieron, y cómo lloraron por lo mucho que dolía?.-

La voz de Louis salía gangosa, y ambos niños podían percibir y casi sentir toda la tristeza que su cuerpo emanaba. Aún sin romper el abrazo, los dos asintieron a las palabras del castaño, sin comprender hacía dónde quería llegar con aquella memoria.

Louis forzó aún más el abrazo antes de volver a hablar.

-A papá le duele de esa forma ahora…-

Eran las diez y cuarenta y Harry aún no llegaba.

**(…)**

**22:50 hs.**

Muchas canciones se habían reproducido luego de aquel beso, incontables sonrisas se habían enviado entre ambos, y quizás el total de seis copas de champagne había bajado ya el rizado.

Se sentía bailar sobre una nube, y esbozó una sonrisa ebria al recordar que aquella frase la había oído o leído en alguna otra parte, pero no rememoraba con precisión. Su memoria no estaba en sus mejores estados en aquellos momentos. Parecía como si no tuviese una vida antecedente a aquella noche, porque con la cantidad de alcohol en sangre, apenas aún recordaba su nombre completo.

 _-_ ¡Nick, tu aliento huele a chocolate y cerezas!—El menor soltó una estruendosa risa que Nick no comprendió. El olor a alcohol puro llenó sus fosas y Nick observó al ojiverde con cierta consternación.  — Chocolate y cerezas, ¡chocolate y cerezas! ¡QUIERO CHOCOLATE Y CEREZAS AHORA MISMO!-

La risa bulliciosa volvió a tapar nuevamente la música y todos voltearon a verlos. Nick sonrió incómodo a todas las miradas y luego sacó al rizado fuera de la pista de baile, acercándolo a una mesa para que bebiera un poco de agua.

Nick le pasó un vaso y Harry lo bebió con desesperación.

-¡EW! ¡ÉSTO ES AGUA NICK! ¡A MI NO ME DES AGUA!-

Se quejó, batallando por mantener su equilibrio, y en otra oportunidad el moreno hubiese reído de lo muy ofendido que Harry parecía de haber sido ofrecido con un vaso de agua, pero ahora estaba realmente preocupado de su estado.

-Harry, creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa, ¿Qué dices? Tus hijos seguro te extrañan, me has dicho que los dejaste con un amigo, ¿Verdad? Tu amigo debe estar muy preocupado por ti también.-

Habló suave, y los ojos verdes, tintados levemente con rojo, sólo le sostuvieron una mirada lánguida, la cual sólo el alcohol puede provocar.

Ante el silencio, Nick simplemente le sonrió y lo tomó del brazo con suavidad para dirigirse a la salida de aquella gigantesca casona.

-No, no me lleves a casa, por favor.  -

Parecían haber sido las primeras palabras cuerdas que Harry decía en unas buenas horas. Nick le frunció el ceño mientras le tendía su blazzer para que se cubriese del fresco del sereno.

Pensar nuevamente en su casa, hizo que la embriaguez del rizado se subyugara un poco. Sus neuronas reaccionaron al instante en que Nick mencionó lo de llevarlo a su hogar con sus hijos. Sabía que si el moreno caía con él a esas horas en su auto, Louis lo vería, y éste a él, y aquello sería fatal y una brutal forma de terminar con todo aquello. Y aunque sabía que la idea que estaba a punto de sugerir, sería incluso más fatal, no le quedaba de otras en aquellos momentos.

-Llévame a tu casa, por favor.-

**(…)**

El auto del moreno se desplazaba por las iluminadas y asfaltadas calles del lado urbanizado de Green Valley, bastante diferente al lugar de residencia del ojiverde. Y mientras las llantas rodaban, también lo hacía todo el alcohol dentro del estómago del rizado.

-Oh dios…-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de descargar una buena parte de todos los líquido ingeridos sobre su vestido, y una porción del suelo del carro del moreno. La pena vino luego. Harry observó todo el desastre hecho y se sintió asqueroso y repugnante. Por haber vomitado, por haber bebido, por no estar con quién debería estar.

-No te preocupes, Harry, no es nada que no tenga solución, llegaremos pronto y podrás cambiarte por algo más limpio. Aguarda un poco más.-

Nick lo tranquilizó, y Harry asintió aún apenado, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la comisura de sus labios manchados. Su estómago volvió a dar vueltas y él rogó que aquel “llegaremos pronto” fuese más pronto de lo que él pensaba si quería evitar que sucediese otro mal momento.

Cinco minutos transcurrieron para que el lujoso vehículo aparcara frente a una casa de tamaño mediano, pintada de un blanco puro que recordaba a los días más fríos de diciembre. Y a pesar de tener la ayuda de Nick para caminar, Harry igualmente tropezó contra un escalón de la casa, casi cayendo al suelo, pero con suerte evitándolo debido a los fuertes brazos del moreno que lo sostuvieron.

-Iré a traerte algo de ropa así puedes sacarte ese vestido manchado.-

El menor asintió, dejándose caer con pesadez contra el sillón mullido de cuero negro. En cuanto Nick desapareció del campo visual, Harry comenzó a sacarse sus botas doradas. Sus pies dolían como los mil demonios, y sabía que las verdaderas consecuencias las experimentaría al siguiente día. Masajeó un poco sus dedos, y Nick retornó al living trayendo una bata celeste claro en su mano.

-Puedes cambiarte en el baño, es la puerta marrón, iré a prepararte algo de té para ambos.-

Dicho aquello, el cuerpo del hombre volvió a perderse del campo visual de Harry. Éste simplemente se paró, y con ayuda de la pared y algunos muebles, pudo hacer su camino hacía el baño. Una vez cambiado, regresó a la sala y allí Nick lo aguardaba con dos tazas de té  sobre la pequeña mesa.

Las luces estaban apagadas exceptuando un pequeño velador con luz suave que reposaba en un bajo mueble a un lado de la puerta de entrada. La luz de los faroles de la calle ingresaban por la ventana abierta, y ayudaban a dar un poco de iluminación al lugar. La distintiva tranquilidad de una ciudad a esas horas de la noche era todo lo que los acompañaba.

Ambos bebieron su té en silencio, y el reloj marcó las once y cuarenta y cinco.

El rizado sentía cómo poco a poco su estado de ebriedad lo iba abandonado, a un ritmo más lento de lo que él deseaba. Mientras daba el último trago a su té caliente, se preguntó cómo estarían sus hijos, y Louis. Y la culpa volvió a pegar en él como una ola violenta. Repiqueteó su uña contra el material de la pequeña taza, y luego la depositó sobre la mesa, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Nick.— Habló con tono bajo, y el moreno sacó la taza de sus labios para prestarle absoluta atención. — Es…¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste mientras bailábamos?-

Inquirió nervioso, y Nick dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Harry lo observó expectante, aguardando por su respuesta.

-Si, es cierto. — Reveló con simpleza y mirada dulce.— Desde el primer día que te vi, aún completamente mojado y con ojos llenos de tristeza, me pareciste el ser humano más hermoso del planeta, y en cuánto hablaste ya me tuviste rendido a tus pies aunque no lo supiste.-

Harry mordió sus labios con fuerza. Timidez y remordimiento. Sus orbes verdes ocultaban infinidad de cosas en esos instantes.

-Luego con el transcurso de los días, descubrí que no sólo eras hermoso externamente, sino también interna, y aquello fue incluso más cautivador. No pude evitar enamorarme de ti, Harry. Me dije a mi mismo que debía detener éstos sentimientos porque nunca me han traído nada bueno, pero no pude. Pienso en ti a cada momento.— Nick agachó la vista sólo unos momentos, y sonrió de sus propios pensamientos, los cuales estaba a punto de revelar.— A veces, incluso…me imagino viviendo contigo una vida, junto a tus hijos, y se que nunca seré su verdadero padre, pero amaría poder verlos crecer a tu lado, darles todo el amor que tengo para dar, que me recibiesen cuando llegue de trabajar junto a un “bienvenido a casa” tuyo.-

Y si el moreno aún tenía más palabras por replicar, tuvo que tragárselas porque los labios de Harry se posaron sobre él con premura. Aquellos labios estaban húmedos, y Nick sabía que Harry estaba llorando pero no entendía porqué. Harry en cambio, conocía a la perfección la razón de su llanto. Estaba lastimando tanto a tan bella persona. A tan bellas personas…

Un sollozo del menor murió en la cavidad bucal del moreno, y Nick lo tomó con absoluta suavidad por sus rizos, con ambas manos, acercándolo aún más hacía él.

Los sollozos fueron transformándose en suspiros, y el ambiente quieto y frío de la habitación se tornó cálido y lleno de movimientos de manos que buscaban explorar. Por debajo de la bata que el menor llevaba, Nick le acarició el muslo desnudo, haciendo que Harry diese un corto respingo por la reacción que aquello provocó en cada una de sus células.

Se separaron del beso, agitados, y ambos quedaron mirándose, tratando de descifrarse. Los ojos verdes estaba acuosos, y no era muy difícil percatarse de todo el pesar que éstos encerraban. En cambio los ojos de Nick destellaban en devoción, en anhelo y deseo. Miraba a Harry como si en sus ojos tuviese cautivas a las estrellas y la luna.

Sus bocas volvieron a colisionar, y Nick comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa, impaciente por tener algo del rizado. En aquel preciso instante, un reloj que lucía lejano, como si estuviese en otra habitación, comenzó a sonar, anunciando la medianoche. Harry se irguió del sillón con mejillas rojas y rizos desordenados, y mientras miraba al hombre que lo contemplaba, muy lentamente desató el cinturón de su bata.

Embelesado, Nick observó cómo la bata caía al suelo, revelando cada centímetro de la anatomía blancuzca del ojiverde. Todo él era hermoso.

-¿Estás seguro…de que quieres hacer ésto Harry?-

Preguntó, porque aunque deseaba al muchacho con cada fibra de su ser, tenía que estar seguro de que Harry quería ésto tanto como él, y no sólo era el alcohol obligándolo a hacer algo que al día siguiente se arrepentiría.

El semblante del rizado cambió drásticamente ante aquellas palabras, y Nick temió haber dicho algo que no debía.

La mirada verde entonces, por un momento, se volvió vacía y blanca.

_…¿Qué estaba haciendo…?_

Aquella interrogación resonó con potencia en sus adentros.

_“Hazz…déjame hacerte el amor…”_

_“Hazlo, hazme el amor, Lou…”_

Su primera vez llego a él con recuerdos que parecían tan lejanos ahora. Eran tan jóvenes e inexpertos en aquellos entonces, y sin embargo ambos habían aprendido a amarse aún con las manos temblorosas por el nerviosismo. Se amaron en el campo de aquella casa en la cual años más tarde convivirían, con hijos.

Su primera vez…

Louis había sido su primera vez, su primer todo… Su primer absurdo amor con mariposas y dulces en el estómago, su primer agarre de manos, su primer te quiero y te amo, su primer beso, su primer y más larga aventura. En eso pensaba Harry, cuando inevitablemente otro recuerdo llegó a su mente. Éste era más oscuro, pero en cierta forma tenía conexión con el anterior. Sus recuerdos lo remontaron a un oscuro callejón en dónde un hombre malo le arrebató otra gran parte de su inocencia, pero no a besos, si no a lágrimas.

Las piernas de Harry comenzaron a temblar, y él se sintió flaquear hacía el suelo. Rápidamente sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas, porque de esa experiencia dolorosa sólo Louis pudo sacarlo. Fue Louis quién hizo que aquello fuese solo un vago recuerdo, fue él quién hizo que esa herida ya no doliese en las noches.

Louis. Sus hijos. Sólo ellos tres podían iluminarlo incluso en el más oscuro de los huracanes.  Y él estaba allí, revelándose frente a otro hombre que no era con el cual él despertaba cada día.

Entonces todo se rompió.  

Primero fue un débil gimoteo, y aquello rápidamente mutó a un llanto desconsolado y un pesar insufrible. Harry se dejó caer de rodillas frente al moreno, casi gritando en el silencio de la noche por lo mucho que dolía.

-L-LO SIENTO, NO PUEDO, N-NO PUEDO HACERLO, TE HE MENTIDO, TE HE MENTIDO, NICK.  —Confesó, entre lágrimas desgarradoras que parecían querer llevarse su vida. — NO SOY PADRE SOLTERO, TENGO UNA PAREJA. S-SU NOMBRE ES LOUIS, LOUIS ES EL PADRE DE MIS HIJOS, LOUIS ES A QUIÉN AMO, L-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO…-

Se disculpó entre sollozos y tartamudeos, con voz gangosa que a veces lo ahogaba. Nick no se sorprendió. No había porqué hacerlo por algo que él ya sabía. El ser arrodillado frente a él no era suyo, y nunca lo sería por muy fuerte que él lo desease.

-Lo sé.-

Fue lo único que dijo con calma y tristeza, antes de abrazar al chico menor para intentar calmar su llanto desconsolado.


	20. Despertar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, puedes escucharme llorar, ver todos mis sueños morir, desde dónde te encuentras parado por tu cuenta. Está tan silencioso aquí, y me siento tan frío, ésta casa ya no se siente como un hogar. Oh, cuando me dijiste que te ibas, sentí que no podía respirar, mi adolorido cuerpo calló al piso. Entonces tú llamaste a casa y dijiste que no estabas solo, tendría que haberlo sabido, pero ahora duele mucho más…¿Por qué yo estoy solo y congelándome cuando tú estás en la cama en la que él está?. -So cold / Nikisha Reyes.

_“Ojalá, amor, cada vez que te mires las manos sientas que te faltan las mías.”_

 

 

_Las hojas del color de la herrumbre caían con lentitud desde lo más alto de las copas de los árboles. Con tal lentitud que era casi como si no quisieran en realidad separarse del árbol que les daba las últimas fracciones de vida. Otoño reinaba y la lluvia bañaba a la ciudad aquel día, serena y calma. Dentro de la casa, el pequeño rizado mantenía la calidez junto a otro pequeño cuerpo. Si el tiempo estaba transcurriendo Harry no lo sabía con certeza. Pero sus minutos se devanaban entre las largas y rectas pestañas que tenía frente a su vista. Los párpados de Louis estaban cerrados, en paz, aunque Harry sabía que no estaba durmiendo, sólo estaba disfrutando de la lluvia cantando para ellos en el mundo exterior._

_-Una…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…-_

_Alguien parecía haber volcado una cubeta de arena sobre la piel caramelo de las mejillas y parte de la nariz de Louis.  El ojiverde abatió sus pestañas, intrigado y cautivado mientras se entretenía contando. Podría quedarse allí por horas, pensó. Recostado encima del cuerpo del castaño y pasando su pequeño dedo por cada diminuto punto marrón claro del rostro de éste, contando como estrellas en un firmamento._

_-Seis…siete…ocho…nueve….-_

_Continuaba, con una sonrisa tranquila y amodorrada, y veía las expresiones que hacía el castaño debajo de su cuerpo, mientras él recorría las constelaciones de pecas con su dedo índice. Trazaba caminos invisibles, sonreía, y de vez en cuando se acomodaba más encima del cuerpo de Louis cuando comenzaba a resbalar hacía el suelo._

_-Ya, deja de tocarme.-_

_Protestó el mayor, no molesto, más bien suave, y la arena en su rostro se vio invadida de mar en cuanto sus ojos celestes se abrieron para mirar a Harry._

_El menor le sonrió, y lo contempló a través de los cortos centímetros que separaban sus rostros de querubines._

_-Tienes pecas.-_

_Enunció. Y el castaño rodó los ojos por la información más que evidente._

_-Lo sé, tenemos espejos en casa._ _—Harry liberó una risita corta por aquel sarcasmo tan distintivo de Louis._ _—_ _pero mi mamá dijo que cuando crezca se irán porque son muy suaves. No se me quedarán.-_

_Harry esbozó un puchero. Le gustaba Louis con pecas…_ _Le gustaba Louis sin ellas._

_-Y es probable que tus rizos también se vayan cuando crezcas. Mi tía me contó que mi primo tenía el cabello lleno de rizos cuando era un niño, y ahora él está pelón.-_

_-¡No quiero ser pelón!-_

_Protestó el rizado, y Louis soltó una risa haciendo que el cuerpo de Harry encima suyo se removiera por la carcajada. El ojiverde le lanzó una mirada discrepante y de reproche. No quería perder sus rizos. Esos que su tía tanto amaba y acariciaba. Quizás ella hasta lo dejaba de querer por ser pelón. El sólo pensar aquello hizo que quisiera llorar._

_-Le cortaría el cabello a las señoras con rizos y te los pegaría a ti si quedaras pelón de grande._ _—Se apresuró en enmendar Louis cuando los labios sandía se tornaron en un puchero._ _—_ _así no lloras y así dejas que los acaricie hasta que seamos unos ancianos.-_

 _Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron ante aquel comentario, y con pena bajó su cabeza y la recostó contra el pecho de Louis, ocultándose de ese mar que tan sincero parecía. Allí, su cabeza comenzó a subir y bajar por la respiración del mayor, con calma, y Harry disfrutó de la apaciguante sonata de los latidos del corazón. Sus grandes luceros verdes_ _—aún latentes de pena._ _—_ _quedaron mirando los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, los mismos con los cuales hace minutos atrás se entretenían._

_Entonces sintió los dedos de Louis adentrarse por entre sus hebras chocolate, y al instante éste comenzó a regalar caricias suaves, las cuales hicieron que los párpados de Harry se cerrasen por instinto. Quizás era Louis y su magia. O Quizás otoño y su lluvia que cantaba para llamar a Morfeo. No lo sabía, pero sentía que reposaba sobre una nube en lo más alto del cielo._

_-Cuando seamos grandes, tú te casarás conmigo como mi papá y mi mamá lo hicieron.— Ni bien aquellas palabras inocentes se escurrieron de la boca de Louis, los ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo en que las mejillas de Harry volvían a tintarse con rapidez como el ocaso. —Usarás un vestido tan bonito como el de Louise, y luego nos besaremos como en una de esas tontas películas de Disney que tú miras.-_

_Las infantiles manos del rizado se aferraron con fuerza a los extremos del sweater que utilizaba el castaño, y luego, con lentitud, alzó su cabeza y enfrentó la mirada sincera pero traviesa que lo observaba. Los ojos de Harry, colmados de ilusión, quedaron buscando alguna pizca de sorba y mentira en los orbes azules, más no halló más que pura sinceridad y dulzura, y una playa interminable en dónde nunca parecía llegar la noche._

_-Viviremos…¿Viviremos muy felices para siempre? ¿Sin que tu mamá ni Eleanor nos quiera separar?._ -

_Interrogó con ilusión y cierta preocupación de su porvenir. El bosque encerrado en sus ojos lucía vívido, como recién florecido en plena Primavera._

_-No lo sé.-_

_Louis cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, y los utilizó como almohada improvisada para no lidiar con la frialdad y dureza del suelo. Harry se inclinó sólo un poco, acercándosele._

_-¿No lo sabes?-_

_-No. No tengo una bola de cristal, Harry, no puedo ver el futuro.-_

_El menor entonces volvió a bajar su mirada porque Louis tenía razón. Nadie tenía el poder magno de leer las páginas del destino. Sólo la fuerza de voluntad de hacer que éstas se escribieran acorde a nuestros anhelos._

_Quería tanto que su futuro fuese con Louis, pero sabía que no podría saberlo. Solo podía esperar a que los años se lo dijeran…_

_Éstos se lo informaban a gritos, pero estaban muy lejanos como para que el rizado los oyera. Demasiado lejanos._

_La lluvia fría de otoño se matizó entonces con el sentimiento melancólico que había quedado en ambos niños al degustar precipitadamente sus mañanas. Louis se sintió ligeramente culpable por haber desmoronado tan crudamente las ilusiones del menor encima de su cuerpo. Con suavidad, una de sus manos volvió al cuerpo del rizado, pero no precisamente a sus rizos. Ésta vez, cayó sobre su cintura, apenas palpando la pequeña curvatura debajo de su tacto._

_-El otro día, en una revista que me regaló mi abuelo, leí que las personas podemos dibujar nuestro propio futuro.-_

_-¿Si?-_

_La ilusión volvió a llenar de calidez los orbes verdes, y Louis sonrió asintiendo._

_-Si. — Confirmó sereno. — Podemos pintarlo con crayolas de muchos colores lindos para que nunca nos suceda nada malo, y dibujarnos juntos así no nos separamos ni siquiera al crecer.-_

_Harry sonrió anchamente._

_Si podían pintar su futuro, entonces lo harían juntos._

_La tarde pluviosa moría con ellos tirados encima de la alfombra, coloreando ambos una misma hoja en dónde un sol radiante alumbraba un prometedor porvenir. Había una casa mal-hecha, ellos dos, un árbol, tres pájaros surcando el cielo, y un perro con una pata chueca los acompañaba, hecho a garabatos, amor y risas._

_Y es otoño, y está nublado y llueve, pero Harry lo sintió a una mañana acogedora de Primavera. Se sintió a despertar con los rayos suaves del amanecer. No recordaba la última vez en la que sintió tan feliz. Sintió que su pasado, presente y futuro estuvieron, estaban, y estarían bien porque ahora Louis estaba allí._

_Louis hacía que todo estuviese en su lugar. Todo allí era como debía de ser…_

_Fue un trazo de crayola rojo el que dio los últimos retoques al dibujo, y una vez terminado, Louis alzó la creación en lo alto con sus brazos extendidos para que ambos lo contemplasen. Los dos niños sonrieron, satisfechos, y ambos conectaron sus miradas con grandes sonrisas gigantes porque se tenían el uno al otro en el futuro, estaba dibujado. Se tendrían por siempre…_

_Pero a veces los “para siempre” duran sólo efímeros segundos como el paso de una estrella fugaz, y a veces la vida es tan cruel como una pesadilla…._

_El panorama colmado de luz que compartían ambos niños se vino abajo en un santiamén para ser reemplazada con una sensación amarga semejante a la realidad. El bello dibujo que Louis sostenía se desintegró de sus manos infantiles y Harry observó el hecho con terror, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Louis se giró a enfrentarlo, y aquella mirada delataba también su temor. Harry observó horrorizado cómo éste terminaba también por desintegrarse frente a sus ojos tan sólo segundos después. Todo rápidamente se convirtió en un basto paisaje negro y Harry gritó con miedo._

_Todo se disgregó y él comenzó a llorar como el niño que era. Como el niño que fue…_

_Quizás era todo demasiado bello para ser real, y fue cuando asumió aquello en que despertó…_

Se sentó con prisa, alarmado, con el pánico incrustado en sus ojos y con una respiración más que agitada. Aquella mullida superficie en dónde había despertado no se compraba en absoluto a estar descansando encima del cuerpo de Louis, fue lo primero que evaluó al instante. Y aquella casa tan desconocida a sus ojos tampoco se comparaba al cuarto infantil del ojiazul, allí en dónde habían nacido innumerables memorias. Los ojos que cayeron sobre él, preocupados, tampoco eran los ojos celestes en los cuales él había crecido. Todo allí no era como debería de ser.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-

Nick se acercó hacía él, y con la velocidad que las mañanas permiten a un cuerpo, se sentó al final del sofá en el cual ahora Harry se acurrucaba en sí mismo, asumiendo la realidad.

Eran las seis de la mañana y el sol aún no nacía. Todo el interior de la vivienda estaba bañado en un azul triste de madrugada que sólo hacía incrementar la sensación de angustia que el ojiverde conservaba desde la medianoche.

Asintió a la pregunta de Nick, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, y era más que evidente que en realidad no lo estaba. No estaba bien. No había estado bien. Y sabía que tampoco estaría bien. No obstante Nick no presionó, tan sólo acompañó al rizado con su pesar. Todo él emanaba tanta tristeza que el sólo hecho de estar a su lado te hundía también.

El moreno carraspeó levemente antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente, y al hacerlo procuró utilizar el tono más bajo que pudo haber encontrado.

-Ayer te dormiste mientras llorabas, así que volví a vestirte para que no tuvieses frío en la noche y te acosté en el sofá, espero que no te importe.-

-Lo siento…-

Susurró dolido, eludiendo el comentario de Nick y haciendo que la charla apenas iniciada virara sus rumbos. Sin saber qué decir al momento, Nick bajó la vista y aprisionó sus labios con fuerza limitándose sólo a manejar una batalla interna de sentimientos y pensamientos. No sabía cómo era que debería sentirse en esos momentos. Quería llorar por su tristeza y desdicha, y también acompañar al rizado a sobrellevar las horas. Llorar porque de ahora en más debería de vivir con un corazón roto otro tiempo más. Quería también mantenerse fuerte y abrazar al rizado para consolarlo. Decirle que no importaba, que estaba bien, que aunque lo haya dejado muerto en vida, él aún lo quería como jamás había querido a nadie. Pero para su sorpresa también sentía anhelos de besarlo. Con rabia, con fuerza, tan fuerte que sus labios, aquellos que escupieron mentiras con tanta facilidad, ahora, sangrasen por todo su suelo. Quería que llorara. Quería que pagara por la ilusión cruel que le hizo vivir.

Más que nada en esos momentos la tristeza pudo más. Quiso llorar pero de sus ojos no brotó nada más que pesar. La impotencia y el cólera que hervían muy dentro en él impedían que flaqueara frente a la persona que lo creyó tan débil como para ilusionarlo sabiendo que no había esperanza. No creía que Harry fuese tan cruel. Sostenía que para cada acto siempre había una razón, y quería saber cuáles eran aquellas razones que llevaron al ojiverde a tomar ese camino tan desesperado de pintarle una vida alterna y utópica a alguien con quién sabía era completamente imposible. Pintarle un trazo cuando ya tenía todo un lienzo hecho.

-Por qué…¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Sus palabras mas que hablar, suplicaron.  

Los segundos que le prosiguieron se asemejaron más a largos transcursos de tiempo. La atmósfera entre ambos cuerpos era casi inhabitable, pero ambos mantenían sus posiciones, cada uno intentando continuar respirando pese a lo que atravesaban.

Harry sentía el peso de la mirada castaña encima de su cuerpo acurrucado, pero no se atrevió a corresponderla. Era un cobarde hasta para mirar y revelar verdades. Sólo quería poder desaparecer y rogarle al tiempo que se apresurase en sanar todas las heridas que había provocado, las que provocaría, y no tanto las suyas. No podía hacer más que encomendar todo al tiempo en esos momentos.

Abrazó con fuerza sus piernas antes de abrir con vacilación su boca.

-Loretta había tenido un problema en la escuela ese día…— Inició, y de inmediato Nick supo que aquello conllevaría bastantes fragmentos de amanecer. — Llovía y mucho…y Louis no había tenido un buen día. La travesura que hizo Loretta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, lo que hizo que todo terminara por finalmente estallar….me gritó muchas cosas ese día…— hizo una pausa en la cual amagó con respirar hondo pero no lo hizo, sólo un suspiro afligido se escapó de sus labios. Un suspiro que terminó por arrebatarle los pocos gramos de vida que parecía conservar. —…me dijo muchas cosas horribles…y mientras él bebía no parecía ver que delante suyo a una persona se le estaba destruyendo el mundo.-

Harry intentó ocultarse más pero no pudo. Quería alejarse y llorar. Quería tragarse sólo todo el sufrimiento, llorarse en paz. Rememoraba con más claridad de la que quisiera cada uno de los acontecimientos que se habían llevado ese día que tan lejano ahora parecía. Las palabras de Louis que se habían clavado en su pecho parecían estar calándose más dentro ahora. Todo su interior parecía estar desangrándose con hechos acumulados. Las palabras del ojiazul, el beso con Nick, dolor, remordimiento, culpa, terminarían por matarlo sin necesidad de un arma y balas.

Nick oía con atención, controlando el impulso de abrazar con fuerza al chico que lucía tan frágil en sus ojos. Llevándole la contraria a su raciocinio _—_ el cual le remarcaba lo mucho que ese muchacho lo había lastimado _—_ él quería envolverlo entre sus brazos como el corazón le dictaba a gritos.

Un sollozo débil escapó de la boca del rizado.

-Dime…¿Cómo te sentirías si la persona a la que más amas te dice que le has arruinado la vida? Dime…¿Llorarías? ¿Lo dejarías? ¿O sólo olvidarías aquello porque simplemente lo amas mucho como para alejarte?-

Por primera vez desde que la charla había iniciado los orbes verdes se alzaron y se ven más acuosos y tristes que nunca. Del otro lado ya no brillaba nada. Los faroles verdes que alguna vez sirvieron para guiar caminos, ahora estaban perdidos y sin luz.

Nick sintió estar observando al desconsuelo en persona.

Sin saber qué contestar, el moreno sólo aguardó a que el rizado continuase con su relato bañado en lágrimas pesarosas.

-Me fui.—Masculló, y acto seguido vuelve a bajar su cabeza con lentitud, como si la aflicción ya estuviese radicada en sus huesos. Sus rizos cayeron a la par, y como una cortina impidieron que Nick continuase observando las interminables lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. —…Tomé a los niños y me fui con la bicicleta, sin importar que estuviese lloviendo. La lluvia fuerte y el viento se sentían casi a caricias comparadas al daño que me habían hecho las palabras de Louis. Sentí que ya nada podría lastimarme más porque él había acabado con todo de mi…sentí que ya todo había terminado…-

Sus dedos pálidos comenzaron a jugar, nerviosos, mientras sujetaban sus piernas largas. Era como si estuviese buscando alguna otra distracción para no quebrarse allí mismo y gritar con dolor. Nick continuaba observándolo con pena, aguardando por más palabras mientras poco a poco el rencor en él se esfumaba. Simplemente no podía. Quería poder aunque sea estar enojado con Harry por sus mentiras, pero ya no podía.

-Entonces fue cuando te conocí. _—_ Susurró, y todos los sentidos del moreno se dispararon. _—…_ Luego de que todos me tratasen mal aquel día, luego de que todos cerraran sus puertas en mi nariz, estaba a un paso de rendirme… pero tú saliste de aquel estudio jurídico y en vez de regañarme por mojar tu vidriera, tú…tú me sonreíste, y me invitaste a pasar, y me acogiste junto a mis hijos, y no pude….-

Ahogó un sollozó débil contra la palma de su mano y luego su mirada volvió a levantarse, roja y colmada de lágrimas.

-No pude evitar comenzar a sentir algo hacía ti, Nick. Estaba tan herido, tan herido…y cuando tienes el corazón roto te apegas a la primer persona que te brinda tan sólo un poco de luz… y tú me brindaste tanta que no pude evitarlo, lo siento…l-lo siento tanto, tú no merecías ésto, l- lo siento tanto…-

Fue silencio entonces, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, éste fue un silencio que anunciaba calma. Que le anunció a Harry comprensión y perdón.

Los hipidos poco a poco fueron acallando mientras el sol comenzó a emerger, filtrándose por las rendijas de la persiana y alumbrando el interior de la vivienda con las luces de un nuevo comienzo, de un nuevo día. El entorno ya no pareció tan sombrío.

En las mejillas del rizado las lágrimas se habían secado cuando Nick comenzó a hablar.

-Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho.— Sonrió con tristeza, sin opciones de algo más. —No voy a mentirte, Harry, siempre sospeché que tú me estuvieses mintiendo respecto a todo…y el otro día, mientras volvíamos de comprar y tú comenzaste a narrar sobre él con un amor que era tan evidente, mis dudas se aumentaron. Pero quería creer que no era así, tenía la mínima esperanza de que todas tus palabras fuesen reales. Por eso decidí seguir adelante con todo, con la invitación a la cena, con la declaración…a pesar de que mis adentros me decían que tú eras demasiado para ser real y que debía despertar de una buena vez…-

Harry liberó sus rodillas y se sentó debidamente, con lentitud.

-¿Estás… enojado…?-

Cuestionó con descollante inocencia que arrebató a Nick una suave sonrisa aún con rastros de dolencia.

-Un poco.—Confesó con franqueza.— Más bien diría dolido.-

-Lo siento.-

Sin decir palabra alguna Nick sólo extendió su brazo y palpó con sutileza la cabeza con rizos enmarañados del ojiverde.

-Fue lindo mientras soñábamos imposibles.— Declaró, y Harry no supo cómo sentirse ante aquello. Con amargura volvió a bajar la vista, apenado por causarle a aquel hombre un dolor innecesario que pudo ser evitado desde el principio. — Louis es un muchacho muy afortunado.-

Con el nudo aún en su garganta, le fue bastante arduo el replicar aquello al moreno. Alzó un poco su cabeza, como animándose a sí mismo a continuar, a aguantar pese a todo lo que estaba doliendo el tratar de confortar al chico que lo rompió de manera tan atroz.

Sin embargo sus palabras bienintencionadas terminaron por reducir en polvo a Harry.

Titubeante y casi temblequeante, asintió, avalando las palabras de Nick, y un sonido ahogado y gangoso escapó de su boca. Luego fue un sollozo, y finalmente comenzó a llorar con pesar nuevamente. Louis no era afortunado por tenerlo a él — pensó mientras dejaba a su llanto fluir — él era afortunado por tener a Louis.

Ésta vez, Nick se permite abrazarlo con fuerza. Lo atrae con vehemencia contra su pecho, y todas las lágrimas de Harry se las traga la tela de la camisa de Nick, y éste a su dolor.

-Ya no llores, por favor, ya no llores…—Lo calma, acariciándole los rizos, y el cuerpo de Harry comienza a temblar, sintiéndose indefenso de repente.— respira y limpia tus ojos, vuelve a casa, Harry…tienes una hermosa familia que te espera, no dejes que ellos se enteren de lo mucho que has llorado. Vuelve a tu casa y habla lo que tengas que hablar con Louis, ¿De acuerdo? Pase lo que pase, sabes que me tienes aquí, estaré dispuesto a secar todas las lágrimas que quieras derramar si algo malo ocurre, lo prometo…-

**(…)**

**7:12 a.m**

Antes de abrir la puerta de su casa procuró limpiar muy bien cada rastro de lágrima muerta sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas, borrando la evidencia de sus errores. Sabía que era en vano. Estaba bastante seguro que apenas pusiera un pie en su hogar se deshacería sobre el aire como humo. Se rompería como vidrio. Y moriría una vez más.

Con vacilación, abrió la puerta y su mirada verde cayó sobre las tres personas que se acurrucaban en el sillón, durmiendo plácidamente, con la tranquilidad de saber que aún no saborearían la realidad.

Parado, sintiendo la tibieza distintiva de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, observó cómo Louis dormía en el sillón con Romeo entre sus brazos, y Loretta a su lado acurrucada. Una gran marea de juguetes los acompañaba en el suelo, y nunca una escena tan adorable le causó tanto daño.

En silencio, subió hacía el cuarto matrimonial y se despojó de su tonto disfraz rojo por su atuendo de ser humano. Al bajar preparó en soledad el pastel para Romeo, y le rogó a la mañana que no apresurara tanto su paso.

**(…)**

**8:13 a.m**

Algo malo había ocurrido.

Sentía la tristeza que emanaba Harry en carne propia, como si él fuese el de los pesares. Mientras Romeo sonreía y despedazaba sus regalos de cumpleaños con ayuda de Loretta, en la habitación había un par de ojos que no brillaban ni con tan dulce escena. Louis volvió a sentir la ausencia de Harry pese a tenerlo a su lado.

No, Harry no estaba allí. Algo habían hecho con su Harry. Ese ser triste y de aura gris había matado a su Harry de brillante sonrisa. Ese ser era un impostor acarreando consigo un par de ojeras y ojos hinchados que delataban llantos.

-¡ATITOS! ¡SON ATITOS, LODETTA!-

El pequeño ojiazul alzó en lo alto la pequeña caja con autitos en miniatura de variados colores y la blonda sonrió, contagiada de su entusiasmo.

-Au-ti-tos, Romeo.-

Corrigó, pero el niño le restó importancia y continuó observando maravillado su regalo de cumpleaños, toqueteando luego para descubrir sus texturas uniformes.

Louis recogió los restos de papel de regalo y los hizo un bollo.

-Bueno…¿Qué les parece si ahora cortamos el pastel? Su papá se tomó bastante trabajo en hacerlo, hay que probar si sabe tan bien como luce.-

Replicó, y de inmediato el semblante de ambos niños se iluminó con más potencia que el astro rey.

-¡SI, PASTEL!-

Clamaron al unísono. Con agilidad, los dos niños se irguieron del suelo y corrieron a buscar sus respectivos platos con dibujos de sus caricaturas favoritas para comer el dichoso pastel. En ese preciso momento Harry esbozó la primer sonrisa de lo que iba del día. Suave, pequeña, cansada y dolida, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

No iba a arruinar el cumpleaños de su retoño, no era tan cruel como para hacer algo semejante, así que con gran esfuerzo ocultó muy al fondo sus lágrimas, y mientras cantaban el ‘Feliz Cumpleaños’ trató de sonreír lo más brillante que podía aunque tuviese un nudo enorme haciendo estragos en su garganta y estómago.

Mañana sería otro día.

Mañana sería otro despertar.

**(…)**

**Lunes. (siguiente día) 10:25 a.m**

Incesantemente, repiqueteaba la uña de su dedo índice contra la mesada de la cocina, mientras por la ventana observaba con consternación cómo Loretta y Romeo jugaban en el patio entre malezas y flora, corriendo y riéndose. Por incontable vez de lo poco que había transcurrido del brote del día, arregló su rizo rebelde detrás de su oreja y acomodó con nerviosismo un adorno que allí reposaba.

La intranquilidad lo carcomía y eso era algo que podía verse a millas. En la reducida sala de cocina, se sentía desentonar con la calma y el tono sepia que allí reinaba. El sol continuaba alumbrando y parecía hacerlo más que nunca aquella mañana, pero él ya no lo sentía.

Grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos hinchados, y su imagen era de la más lacrimosa aquella amena mañana. Cuando hubo terminado de preparar el pastel de Romeo simplemente se había sentado en el sillón adyacente del que ocupaba Louis y los niños, y en silencio los había apreciado, llorado, disculpado una y otra vez entre lágrimas que parecían nunca acabar.

Ahora, sentado en una silla en la cocina con su indeseable compañero el pesar, aguardaba a que Louis saliese de bañarse para —de una vez por todas. —confesarse ante él. No iba a ser nada fácil, lo sabía, y más cuando ya podía sentir el golpe, la despedida, y la desgarradora mirada de decepción. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y tragó en seco. Estuvo a punto de pararse para ir hacía el patio en busca de un poco de aire fresco cuando escuchó cómo la puerta del baño se destrababa, y el tiempo pareció detenerse, sentarse a su lado, y aguardar para ver su merecido sufrimiento.

Harry aspiró hondo antes de poder hablar.

-Lou…-

Llamó, con debilidad, y pensó que si Louis pudiese descifrar el sentimiento de los timbres de las voces, sólo pegaría la vuelta para ahorrarse lo que estaba por llegar.

El ojiazul se asomó por el umbral de la puerta, con una expresión extrañada por ver al rizado allí sentado, como si lo hubiese estado esperando todo ese tiempo, y con lentitud, y sin despegar su mirada azul desconcertada del menor, ingresó y tomó asiento frente a Harry.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó el ojiverde. Debía de hacerlo. Debía de hacerlo ahora que sus hijos estaban muy ocupados jugando afuera como para percatarse de que ambos de sus padres estaban a unas cuantas palabras de lejanía de fenecer.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

_Ocurre todo._

Se removió en su silla, tratando de mantener la compostura, y bajó su vista hacía la mesa cual repentinamente pareció volverse interesante.

 _-_ Necesito…hablar contigo. _-_

Espetó, y sus palabras sabieron a tempestad próxima.

En esa corta oración Louis supo que todo se derrumbaría entre sus manos. Lo presintió al instante.

Algo había de peculiar en la tranquilidad que flotaba en el aire aquella mañana que le anticipó y advirtió del huracán que se aproximaba. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente de prepararse porque ahora estaba ocurriendo. Allí, sentado en una cutre silla de madera, y frente al amor de su vida, supo que iba a perecer.

Aspiró todo lo que sus pulmones pudieron soportar y contuvo el aire dentro de su cuerpo, aferrándose a los últimos gramos de vida como quién se aferra al agua en un desierto. Aguardó las próximas palabras del rizado, con el nerviosismo y el miedo adueñándose de sus venas.

Luego de un suspiro apagado, Harry alzó su mirada con ojos en igual estado para proseguir con la narración.

-…¿Recuerdas el día de lluvia? Cuando tú y yo…bueno…cuando tú y yo tuvimos esa pelea…¿Lo recuerdas?-

¿Cómo iba olvidar aquel día? Si hasta el día de hoy Louis seguía sintiéndose como la mierda al recordarlo. Asintió, con miedo de hacerlo. Eso sólo le daba el paso a que Harry continuase hablando, y él ya no quería que continuase. Ya sabía qué era lo que vendría. Sólo quería que callara y que ambos continuaran viviendo en la dicha ignorancia.  

Los ojos verdes se cubrieron con una capa acuosa entonces. Estaba por llorar. Y Louis sentía que pronto él también lo haría.

-…Ese día, también conseguí mi trabajo, y conocí a un hombre, mi jefe…-

_“Y conocí a un hombre”_

Un pedazo del órgano vital del castaño cayó, y sus ojos celestes quedaron inmóviles al igual que todo el curso del tiempo. Louis aguardó paciente a que lo terminaran por matar.

-…Ese día, tú me dijiste cosas que realmente me lastimaron mucho, Lou. No estoy reprochándotelas ahora, te he perdonado…pero en ese entonces dolía más que nada, y no voy a negar que aún sigue doliendo ese recuerdo. —Mientras Harry continuaba hablando, su mirada apenada y adolorida estaba unida a la mirada color cielo. Y quizás lo más doloroso de todo aquello era que podía ver claramente en las pupilas del mayor cómo todo dentro de su cuerpo se iba desmoronando, adelantándose al final. —…pensé….pensé que habías dejado de amarme. Temí que ya no me quisieras. Me sentí desamparado, me sentí repudiado…no me sentí amado, Lou.-

La mandíbula del ojiazul se tensó cuando apretó con fuerza sus dientes. La tristeza con rapidez se transformó en rabia dentro de sus venas. Su mirada rota se volvió una dura en cuestión de minutos, y él golpeó la mesa con fuerza con sus puños cerrados.

-¿No te sentiste amado? ¡¿No te sentiste amado?! — Voceó, y el ojiverde se sintió encoger — Harry, se que hice todo como la mierda, tú también hiciste cosas como la mierda muchas veces, pero no me digas que no te has sentido amado porque amarte es todo lo que he estado haciendo desde que era un jodido crío que aún comía sus mocos. ¡No sabía lo que era amar a esa puta edad y sin embargo lo hacía sin saberlo contigo!-

Con una voz más elevada de la debida, Louis contraatacó sintiendo las lágrimas ya en el rabillo de sus ojos. Sabía qué era la próximo. Sabía cuántos segundos le quedaban exactamente de sanidad y estabilidad cuando Harry bajó su vista y su boca se abrió, con vacilación.

-…t-te he engañado c-con mi jefe…-

Y eso fue todo.

Había oído por ahí, como esos cuentos que van de boca en boca por la gente, que los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de un sexto sentido para percibir cuándo están por suceder desgracias. Se siente en los huesos, en la piel, en el alma, esa mala vibra que te advierte que algo perjudicial está por ocurrir. Louis lo sintió a flor de piel aquella mañana ni bien despertó. Y en esos momentos se maldijo por no haberlo escuchado. Sabía que de igual manera ocurriría, porque no se podía escapar del destino ni siquiera huyendo lejos.

Todo ese tiempo de vivir en la ignorancia se había sentido como en la orilla de un desfiladero, admirando la vista desde lo alto, mirando la peligrosidad de lo que sería una caída allí. Y ahora alguien había aparecido de improvisto y lo había arrojado finalmente al vacío de un empujón impiadoso. Y aunque Louis tenía absoluta noción de que muy lejos se encontraba de un escenario así, sentía sobre su cuerpo cada roca filosa desgarrar su piel, romper sus huesos. Era un camino muy largo en picada. Todo él se quebraba y se reducía a polvo, y trataba inútilmente de aferrarse a algo y salvarse, pero irónicamente era aquello mismo a lo cual él siempre se aferraba cuando caía lo que lo había empujado. Así que sólo se resignó a caer. Y caer.

Entre segundos que parecían haberse roto y ante una mirada deshecha, finalmente sus lágrimas se revelaron de sus ojos azules inmóviles. Era inútil tratar de mantenerse fuerte en esa situación, si prácticamente su corazón roto estaba en el suelo desangrándose.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel ser al cual le entregó su vida misma lo hubiese matado de la forma más cruel? ¿Cómo alguien con la capacidad de hacerlo sonreír tan fácilmente ahora lo estuviese lastimando con la misma facilidad? ¿Por qué…? Se preguntaba a sí mismo y no encontraba respuestas.

-¿Merezco…esto…?—Atinó a decir muy débilmente, sorprendiéndose de aún poder hablar. Necesitaba que alguien le dibujara signos vitales. —Quizás…quizás si lo merezca, quizás si merezca éste dolor, pero no me duele eso ¿Sabes?… no me duele recibir lo mismo que di. Duele más el saber que tú provocaste ese dolor…-

No sabía siquiera cómo mirar al ser que lo enfrentaba. Se sintió expuesto frente al rizado. Todos sus muros los había destruido por ese chico, había quedado en su forma más vulnerable ante él, y él ahora se lo devolvía de aquella manera.

Conocía a aquel chico como el amor de su vida y sin embargo se sintió estar junto a un extraño.

-L-lo siento…lo siento, Lou, l-lo siento…-

Haciéndose pequeño en su silla, todo lo que podía hacer Harry era llorar sus errores contra su mano. Sabía que sus lágrimas no compondrían nada, pero era todo lo que podía hacer en esos momentos.

-Mírame.— Demandó el castaño, y con miedo y titubeos, el rizado alzó su vidriosa mirada y se encontró con una mirada incluso peor que la suya. — …Se que tengo un montón de defectos, siempre lo supe, se que siempre hago todo como la mierda, y que no soy el mejor padre del mundo ni tampoco la pareja más atenta, pero créeme que siempre intenté dar lo mejor de mi por ti, créeme que lo intenté…Perdón por no haber sido suficiente.-

Sin decir más, el ojiazul se irguió de su asiento y con pasos firmes abandonó la cocina. Harry se levantó al instante, siguiéndolo por detrás para intentar alcanzarlo.

-¡Louis! ¡Louis, espera!-

Chilló.

El castaño salió hacía el patio delantero con decisión y una dirección muy bien marcada en su memoria, y acto seguido sube a su vehículo, limpiando los restos de agua que caían sobre sus ojos que ahora pintaban una expresión dura y firme.

Romeo y Loretta se alarmaron ante la repentina situación, y observaron nerviosos cómo su padre encendía la Van, y cómo el otro lloraba y lo llamaba a gritos desesperados.

-¡LOUIS! ¡¿LOUIS, A DÓNDE VAS?! ¡ESPERA! ¡LOUIS!-

La van arrancó con celeridad y entre una nube de polvo se perdió en cuestión de segundos a lo largo de la calle, dejando detrás a un chico llorando y a dos pequeños niños abrazándose con fuerza a sus piernas porque no entendían el por qué de su padre yéndose, ni del otro sufriendo.

**(…)**

**10:55 a.m**

Con meticulosidad, el moreno arreglaba sus bolígrafos por color en su lapicero. En las mañanas el estudio jurídico carecía de ocupaciones por lo que él podía entretenerse dejando correr su aburrimiento y su imaginación. Con un café caliente y humeante a su lado, Nick silbaba una canción de algún grupo olvidado, y una vez terminado el labor con sus bolígrafos, prosiguió por ordenar por color cada uno de los muchísimos clips que tenía desparramados por su cajón. En eso estaba por comenzar cuando oyó las llantas de un auto chirriar de manera muy molesta en la calle, y aguardando a que llegara el sonido del estallido de un choque, contrario a aquello, el sonido que llegó a sus oídos fue el de la puerta del estudio abrirse de repente.

Nick se colocó de pie de inmediato ante la presencia peculiar que ingresó con seguridad, rabia, y muchas lágrimas retenidas en sus orbes plúmbago. Lo reconoció al instante, y esperaba que algo así sucediera, pero no creía que fuese ese mismo día.

-Supongo que tú debes ser Louis, mucho gu-

-Supongo que a ti es al que debo destrozarle la cara.-

Louis cortó la amable bienvenida del hombre mayor con sus palabras mencionadas con mandíbula tensa, y en un santiamén, se abalanzó con vehemencia hacía él, terminando tumbado encima del hombre y pegándole en el rostro con rabia, tristeza, pesar, y furia.

Pese a todos los golpes, pese a toda la sangre que comenzó a brotar de su cara, Nick no hizo nada por defenderse. Simplemente dejó que el castaño se descargase porque lo entendía. Porque él había arruinado su familia. Porque él se había metido sin permiso a la vida del rizado.

Las lágrimas de Louis le caían en la cara lastimada a Nick, y éste veía su expresión de dolor absoluto, sus ojos llenos de rencor para con él, pero de una tristeza infinita. Era un ser roto tal y como él. No eran tan diferentes después de todo —pensó mientras recibía golpes duros y sin piedad— ambos habían terminado destrozados por dos ojos verdes.

Luego de tres minutos de puñetazos cada vez más débiles, Louis se derrumbó sin fuerzas jadeando encolerizado encima de Nick, sintiéndose impotente aún luego de todo lo que había hecho. Comenzó a sollozar de manera desolada, y eran casi gritos de pesar, de desconsuelo. Y a pesar de cuán herido estaba Nick, aquello le dolió más que mil golpes. Sabía que aunque él fuese el que estuviese sangrando por todo el suelo, el muchacho que estaba tendido encima suyo se desangraba por dentro, y aquello era mil veces más doloroso. Esas heridas a veces ni siquiera el tiempo las puede cicatrizar…

Al oírlo llorar de tal manera se sintió estar escuchándose a sí mismo unos años detrás. Cuando otra persona le había hecho lo mismo a él.

-…No lo culpes a él, por favor…-

Fue lo único que Nick se limitó a decir, y al hacerlo todo su labio le ardió. Los ojos de Louis se alzaron y lo observaron, y luego éste sorbió su nariz antes de comenzar a hablar también.

-…Le gusta levantarse temprano sólo para preparar el desayuno… — Su voz sonaba muy gangosa, y confundido el moreno lo oyó con atención, no comprendiendo el porqué de aquella oración. —…no lo molestes cuando lo haga, créeme que estará más satisfecho si te quedas durmiendo. Le gusta…que le peinen los rizos y que los trencen y vuelvan a desarmarlos. Se distrae muy fácilmente y es en ocasiones muy torpe, pero no te rías de eso, aunque no te lo diga le dolerá… Le gusta que le ayuden a pintar sus uñas, el esmalte celeste es su favorito. Su mano siempre cae en el mismo rizo cuando esta nervioso…Le gustan las flores, pero ama un poco más a los árboles. No le gusta alzar la voz ni tampoco que la alcen…Le gusta encerrarse en el baño para llorar, no lo molestes cuando lo haga, pero cuando salga abrázalo hasta que olvide el motivo de su llanto. No seas duro con él, es muy frágil y ha pasado por mucho. Dile siempre que luce bonito, en piyama, desnudo, de entre casa, y en vestidos… Recuérdale…recuérdale siempre lo bonito que es porque hace tiempo dejó de sentirse así.-

Los ojos hinchados de Nick ahora estaban ligeramente abiertos por el anonadamiento. Se estaba rindiendo. Louis se estaba rindiendo frente a él. Bajaba los brazos luego de tanto y él no pudo hacer más que dejar que una oleada de pena lo invadiera. Era todo simplemente demasiado doloroso siquiera para seguir oyéndolo hablar.

-Te lo has ganado… — Terminó por articular, con una media sonrisa chueca, triste y derrotada. — Cuídalo bien que aunque parece fuerte no lo es. Y hazlo feliz, por favor…hazlo feliz…-


	21. Dejando mariposas escapar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era joven pero no ingenuo. Observé impotente cómo tu dabas vuelta para marcharte, y todavía tengo el dolor por cargar, un pasado tan profundo que incluso aunque lo intente no se puede enterrar. Y después de todo éste tiempo nunca imaginé que estaríamos aquí, cuando mi amor por ti era ciego, pero no pude hacer que lo vieras, no pude hacer que vieras que te amé más de lo que nunca sabrás. Una parte de mí murió cuando te dejé ir…- Blind / Lifehouse.

_“Si te vas, no tengo nada. Si te quedas puedo hasta el mundo cambiar, o quizás no habré crecido, dejando mariposas escapar…”_

 

 

El moreno había quedado sin habla, observando atónito al joven muchacho por todas aquellas palabras que había soltado. Éste jadeaba encolerizado y de manera dificultosa debido a lo mucho que había llorado entre golpes. Nick entonces negó Inconscientemente , y Louis lo observó inquisitivo.

-No digas idioteces.—Replicó, y el ojiazul frunció el ceño.— Vuelve a casa, Louis. Vuelve a casa con tus hijos y Harry. Él te ama, te ama mucho, y lo digo muy en serio. Habla con él, solucionen las cosas como es debido y vuelvan a estar jun.-

-¡¡¡Cierra la maldita boca!!!-

Vociferó con congoja, cortando el soliloquio del moreno. Todas aquellas palabras que Nick iba recitando en esos momentos, llegaban a sus oídos transformadas en hipocresías. Quizás el hombre hablaba con franqueza, pero Louis estaba herido, y aquello sólo hacía que todo se distorsionase de lo que en realidad era.

-¡¡¡No tienes derecho de opinar ni mierdas!!! ¿¡Oíste?!— Limpiándose la mejilla, el castaño se irguió del suelo en un movimiento que dejaba al descubierto con claridad su cabreo, y desde el piso, Nick lo observó mientras sobaba su labio destrozado en puñetazos y se sentaba con dificultad. — ¿Él me ama? ¿Dices que me ama? ¿Tú cómo mierdas sabes eso? ¿Acaso…acaso  tú estuviste ahí cuando cenábamos en familia y él estaba tan ocupado con su teléfono celular como para siquiera dirigirme una mínima palabra? ¡¿Tú sentiste el dolor de eso?! ¿sentiste el dolor de estar dándolo todo y más por tratar de recomponer los errores que cometiste en la relación sólo para darte cuenta de que al final todo había sido en vano? ¿Acaso él te mintió con otra persona luego de estar años juntos?-

Con una expresión estupefacta y ligeramente boquiabierto, Nick lo observó escupir verdades. Las palabras del ojiazul se desintegraban de su boca, soltaba verdades y sentimientos como si ya no pudiese retener nada más dentro. Nick sintió cómo el joven parecía estar estallando frente a sus ojos.

-Dejé todo por él ¿Sabes?…— Alegó, con más calma. —Mi familia, mi casa, mis lujos, mi ciudad. Le entregué mi puta vida a ese chico para que la compartiéramos juntos, era lo único que me quedaba…mi puta y miserable vida, y sin embargo me la arrancó y acabó con ella como si no tuviese importancia, como todo de mi.-

Nick permaneció callado. Algunas situaciones meritaban palabras, pero otras situaciones las borraban de la lengua. Su léxico parecía haberse evaporado de su cerebro con lo crudo de la sinceridad en las verdades que el joven castaño estaba revelando. Él no tenía porqué opinar, era cierto. Pero también era cierto que aunque quisiera o no, él formaba parte de todo aquello. Aunque fue sin saberlo, aunque fue por un leve descuido del destino, él se había metido en aquella unión de años, y ahora por parte de su culpa, un familia entera estaba por quebrarse. Sentía que debía hacer algo. Inútilmente trataba de reparar aquello aunque la rasgadura fuese más grande de lo que él suponía.

Louis observó al techo exigiendo algo de piedad a los cielos, y luego giró enfrentando la puerta cuando sintió el escozor de más lágrimas en sus orbes.

-Me ama tanto… como para engañarme con otro hombre.-

Masculló más para sí mismo que para el moreno, pero éste último mencionado lo oyó de igual forma. El dolor de aquel ser humano frente a él era tanto que él mismo podía sentirlo.  

-Louis, escúchame…no toda la culpa fue de Harry, no arrojes todo sobre él, por favor. Yo creí que él estaba solo, e…inducía a que ambos tuviésemos algo. Supongo que dirás que fue su culpa por haber caído, pero admito que le dificulté bastante las cosas con mi comportamiento atento, y dulce en demasía…-

Cuando las palabras terminaron en sus oídos, lentamente, el castaño se giró nuevamente a observar a Nick con una expresión desconcertada y extrañada que dejó al moreno cuestionándose qué había dicho de malo que pareció agraviar aún más la situación.

-¿Entonces…me negó todo este tiempo? ¿Tú…tú no sabías nada de mi?-

Y fue en aquel preciso momento en que el moreno deseó nunca haber tenido una lengua, y se la mordió a sí mismo tan fuerte como si quisiera en realidad que ésta misma desapareciera de su anatomía.

Abriendo y cerrando la boca torpemente como un pez fuera del agua, Nick no supo qué decir. Tenía a sus neuronas trabajando a mil por hora por intentar zafarlo de aquella situación en la cual se había metido.

Había embarrado todo. Por querer ayudar a Harry lo había hundido más de lo que estaba…  

Al no obtener respuesta del moreno, Louis ratificó su interrogante. Oprimió con fuerza ambos de sus labios, volviéndolos una línea recta, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacía la puerta de salida con pasos tan firmes cuales con los que había ingresado.

Cuando pensó que el rizado no podía matarlo más, éste sin estar le demostraba lo contrario. Lo había subestimado tanto…Lo había tomado como un completo idiota. A él. Que siempre busco dar lo mejor por su bienestar. A él. Que lo amó con cada fibra de su ser de la manera más pura.

-¡ESPERA, LOUIS! ¡PIENSA ANTES DE HACER ALGUNA LOCURA!— Nick caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta, aferrándose las costillas adoloridas, y el castaño a punto de cruzar la calle se giró una vez más a enfrentarlo. Ambos pares de ojos volvieron a colisionar, y dolieron en aquellos escasos segundos de silencio. Nick suspiró. —…No dejes que algo que les costó tanto se arruine así como así en segundos, Louis. Piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, no cometas el error…no cometas el mismo error que él.-

Más calmado, el moreno terminó por articular, y una efímera sonrisa apagada que tuvo más gusto amargo que dulce, se escapó de los labios de Louis.

-Harry ya ha arruinado todo en segundos.— Liberó con tanta simplicidad que él mismo casi cree que aquellas palabras no lo habían lastimado realmente.— No tengo nada más por arruinar cuando entre ambos ya todo está destruido…-

Sin más preámbulos, Louis dio media vuelta y se marchó de la escena. La Van se perdió con gran velocidad a lo largo de la calle, y en aquella ida brusca Nick sintió que los restos de un amor que alguna vez fue tan puro como para perdonar, ahora, habían quedado olvidados en la vereda desértica de su estudio jurídico. Y jamás en su vida amar lo había hecho sentir tan culpable como se sentía en esos momentos.

**(…)**

_“George, ¿Entonces perdiste al señor dinosaurio?”_

_“No te preocupes George, ¡Encontraremos al señor dinosaurio!”_

Los ojos avellana de Loretta estaban fijamente concentrados en la televisión, y como era habitual en la pequeña blonda, cada vez que se emitía “Peppa Pig” cualquier rastro de apetito parecía esfumarse mágicamente de su estómago.

_“¡Es trabajo para un detective!”_

_“Papá ¿Qué es un dit- det- detetive?”_

Las galletas y la leche de la niña de seis años estaban en la pequeña mesa ratona, luciendo como sólo una extensión más del paisaje debido a que ésta no había probado bocado. No obstante, caso muy contrario era el de su pequeño hermano menor, quién primero prefería tener una barriga llena y luego disfrutar satisfecho de sus dibujos animados. Con afán, Romeo sumergía las galletas en su vaso de plástico y luego las devoraba con ánimo. Ambos niños, cada uno concentrado en su respectiva actividad, parecían haber olvidado con éxito el incidente acontecido varios minutos antes, y Harry agradeció que así fuese. Agradeció que sus hijos fuesen aún muy pequeños como para percatarse de lo que estaba en realidad ocurriendo. Con sólo un vaso de leche y galletas el ojiverde había logrado que se quedaran observando televisión, entreteniendo sus mentes con dibujos animados, mientras él por su parte se había ido a encerrar en el baño de la parte superior de la casa.

Allí, entre cuatro paredes que parecían querer aprisionarlo, Harry descargaba sus penas llorando desconsoladamente contra su mano, y ambos de sus hijos tenían noción nula de que a su papá de ojos verdes parecía estar abandonándolo la vida. Cómo iban a saber, cómo siquiera iban a sospechar mínimamente de su inconsolable desconsuelo, si éste mismo apenas Louis se había ido, los había mirado a ambos, y al ver sus facciones consternadas sólo les había sonreído con fingida calma diciéndoles que todo estaba bien, que no tenían de qué preocuparse porque papá sólo había salido a dar una vuelta.

No lo sabían, y Harry había decidido que por el momento no tenían porqué saberlo.

Así que mientras en la planta baja para los niños sus padres aún se amaban y los amaban incondicionalmente, en la planta de arriba el rizado lloraba hasta ahogarse a sí mismo porque el hogar que alguna vez soñó, ahora, sólo en sueños quiméricos parecía haber quedado.

No sabía con precisión cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Louis se había marchado, pero estaba seguro de que algo más de media hora. Pensaba en dónde podría haber ido cuando en su silencio interrumpido de a intervalos por sollozos, se coló el ruido de un motor. Los sentidos del rizado parecieron activarse de inmediato. Con premura, apartó cualquier rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas coloradas y salió del baño con rapidez directo al cuarto matrimonial. Surcó con prisa en dirección a la ventana, y sus ojos se iluminaron con una leve esperanza al notar que allí debajo en el patio estaba aparcada nuevamente la Van celeste del castaño.

No le interesaba qué había ido a hacer, no le interesaba el porqué se fue ni porqué ahora había vuelto, en esos momentos sólo le interesaba que esa persona continuara formando parte de su vida. Sólo le interesaba saber si es que tendría de su perdón.

**(…)**

Con grandes orbes interrogantes ambos niños observaron cómo su papá de ojos azules ingresaba a la casa, fregándose los ojos hinchados casi con violencia, con enojo. Ni Romeo ni Loretta se atrevieron a despegar sus labios para preguntar, pese a que la curiosidad por interrogar picara en sus lenguas de manera descollante… _“¿Papá qué tienes?” “Papá, papi ha quedado muy preocupado cuando te fuiste” “papá ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?”_ Todas aquellas preguntas quedaron enterradas muy al fondo de sus gargantas.

En silencio, ambos niños siguieron con sus miradas a Louis subiendo las escaleras de manera morosa y desanimada. Pronto éste se perdió de sus campos visuales, y Loretta observó con prontitud a su pequeño hermano sentado a su lado en el sofá, una mirada avellana cargada de dudas que por supuesto el pequeño bebé no podía resolver.

Romeo sonrió con bigotes de leche, como si todo estuviese realmente bien, y colocó una galleta de chocolate en la boca de la niña, riendo luego de sus propias acciones. El niño actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si no hubiese notado segundos antes las obvias lágrimas secas en los ojos azules de su papá. Loretta estaba segura de que Romeo en realidad no lo había hecho, y no reprochaba su inocencia. Ella era joven, quizás demasiado, era aún una niña, pero no era ingenua, y a diferencia de su pequeño hermano, ella ya podía descifrar a la perfección cuándo algo andaba bien o cuando algo andaba mal…

**(…)**

Sentado en la orilla de la cama matrimonial que nunca antes se sintió tan fría y desolada, Harry abollaba el extremo de su camisa con ambas de sus manos. Oprimía con tanta fuerza aquella tela que ésta ya empezaba a volverse húmeda debido al sudor que aquella acción provocaba. Oía pasos acercarse. Pasos lentos que se oían a millas de distancia, pero Harry sabía que se estaban aproximando.

Con su mirada vidriosa pero alerta, observaba fijamente la puerta cerrada, esperando que se abriese para revelar la figura de esa persona a la cual le debía mil y un perdones, y más.

No tardó mucho para que eso sucediese. La puerta se abrió más rápido de lo que él esperaba, y Louis entró con decisión en dirección al armario que ambos compartían, ignorándolo por completo, como si nunca hubiese existido, como si para sus ojos fuese un ser invisible.

Aquello fue un golpe certero que dejó a Harry sin reaccionar por algunos momentos. Su indiferencia se sintió a un puñal siendo clavado directo a su corazón. Pero Harry lo aceptó. Aceptó que se lo merecía.

El menor tragó el nudo en su garganta que aquello provocó antes de comenzar a hablar, aunque en esos momentos sentía que ninguna palabra que dijese fuese suficiente para justificar su gran error. Cualquier palabra que venía en su cabeza se sentía superflua, cutre, y vana. No obstante, él simuló firmeza y se incorporó del colchón con decisión, observando la espalda del joven muchacho el cual él no estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Louis…se que unas disculpas nunca será suficientes, p-pero… tienes que comprenderme, por favor. Me equivoqué, lo sé…— Harry se detuvo y suspiró por no liberar un lamento, porque sabía a la perfección que el castaño ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando. Louis revolvía ropa entre el armario, buscando, y el rizado frunció el ceño, acción que hizo que algunas de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, se liberaran. —¡Louis, escúchame por favor!-

Lo aferró de manera leve por el hombro para intentar que diese la vuelta, pero el mayor alejó su mano en un brusco movimiento para posteriormente voltearse a mirarlo a los ojos. Y aquellos ojos que alguna vez brillaron con amor ahora ya no se iluminaron al verlo. Aquella conexión de miradas que alguna vez hizo temblar paredes y techos, ahora no tembló, no segregó amor, ni pintó sonrisas. Tan sólo goteó lágrimas, dolor, y una excesiva indiferencia que se sumó a la lista de pesares.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Quieres que escuche cómo otro hombre te ha enamorado? ¿Cómo se han besado y tenido sexo a escondidas mientras yo aquí como un inútil me desvelaba pensando en cómo hacer para poder compensar las cosas que había hecho mal? ¿Quieres que escuche cómo tú fingías amor cuando yo en serio lo estaba sintiendo a flor de piel?-

El sweater que Louis había sacado del armario minutos antes, ahora, fue arrojado con rabia por éste hacía un costado, terminando tirado en el suelo.

Harry aspiró cortamente, obligándose internamente a calmarse. Sus labios inconscientemente formaron un puchero tembloroso que delataba que estaba a sólo unas oraciones de quebrarse.

-¡ME HE EQUIVOCADO, Y LO ADMITO, P-PERO ENTIENDE QUE JAMÁS QUISE LASTIMARTE! ¡EN VERDAD SIENTO M-MUCHO TODO LO QUE HICE! ¡TE AMO, LOUIS, TE SIGO AMANDO COMO JAMÁS AMÉ A ALGUIEN!-

-¡¿ENTONCES DIME POR QUÉ MIERDAS ME MENTISTE, HARRY?!-

Los ojos coléricos del castaño se colmaban poco a poco con lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Louis observó casi implorante la mirada igual de dolida de Harry.

Se estaban lastimando.

Él lo estaba lastimando.

Harry lo había lastimado.

Y a pesar de que éste lo sentía, Louis ya se estaba desangrando, y era demasiado tarde para revertir el puñal.

Sintiendo que volvía a su niñez, cuando simplemente echaba a llorar cuando se veía en un apuro, Harry decidió dejar de fingir dureza, y terminó por estallar en llanto por aquella situación que estaba consumiéndolos a ambos. No entendía porqué. Si todo alguna vez fue felicidad, si se amaban tanto…¿Por qué ahora ambos se estaban lastimando de esa manera? ¿Por qué habían lágrimas en los ojos de ambos? ¿Por qué todo tenía gusto a final…?

-P-por favor…-

Soltó titubeante sin poder pedir más, ocultando sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Quería volver. Quería poder tener el poder de reescribir las líneas, alterar el pasado para que el futuro creara rumbos diferentes qué atravesar.

Louis se alejó de él y se acercó a la cama, sacando debajo de ésta una gran maleta marrón viejo que abrió encima del colchón.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron sobresaltados, intuyendo lo consecuente y su conclusión.

-¿Q-qué harás? ¿L-louis qué harás?-

Preguntó entre lágrimas con el miedo de oír contestación. Louis comenzó a arrojar su ropa dentro de la maleta, dándole nuevamente la espalda al rizado.

-Me iré, Harry.-

Y el aire en los pulmones del rizado pareció huir cuando sus labios se entreabrieron por aquella respuesta.

Se iría.

Louis se iría.

-¡NO, N-NO LOUIS, NO POR FAVOR! ¡N-NO TE PUEDES IR! ¡LOUIS, P-POR FAVOR!-

Soltó con desesperación, exigiendo que toda aquella pesadilla acabase. Sin embargo Louis no lo oyó, y continuó decidido con lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba cansado. Realmente cansado. Y él también deseaba que todo terminase de una buena vez…

**(…)**

En la planta baja los gritos ya eran demasiado elevados como para que los niños los siguieran dejando pasar por alto. Romeo observaba a su hermana mayor con el miedo incrustado en sus ojos y con una descollante latente desesperación, como si ésta pudiese hacer que ambos de sus padres dejasen de pelear.

-Papá…¿Papá se ira ota vez?-

Haciéndose pequeño en el sillón, los grandes luceros azules de Romeo observaron a la blonda por una respuesta que ésta no espetó. Porque no sabía, o porque no quería asustar a su hermano ni asustarse a sí misma, Loretta no sabía porqué decidió callar, pero lo hizo.

Se oían llantos, se oían gritos, y la preocupación de la niña de seis años aumentaba. No le gustaba que sus papás se gritaran de tal forma. Le gustaba cuando ambos cocinaban juntos, cuando se hacían reír, o cuando todos se acurrucaban en el sofá para mirar películas. ¿Si se amaban tanto por qué se estaban hiriendo de ese modo? Loretta no lo entendía.

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas, Romeo ¿De acuerdo?.-

El pequeño castaño asintió con miedo pero dispuesto a hacerle caso a la mayor, y entonces Loretta se alejó de él en dirección a la escalera. La blonda giró varias veces para chequear que su pequeño hermano no la estuviese siguiendo, y cuando estuvo en el noveno escalón echó a correr los restantes hacía el cuarto de sus padres.

-¡P-POR FAVOR, L-LOUIS!— El rizado no parecía poder hacer otra cosa más que llorar y suplicar. Loretta observó con temor por la minúscula rendija que la puerta entre-abierta le permitía apreciar. El rizado lloraba como ella nunca antes lo había visto, y el castaño rebuscaba ropa en el armario y la arrojaba a la maleta en la cama. Loretta no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero algo le informaba que era algo malo. Quiso ingresar y detener a ambos, pero sólo permaneció petrificada observándolos. — N-NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO, LOUIS. S-SI TÚ TE VAS YO…Y-YO… NO QUIERO SEGUIR, ¡N-NO QUIERO SEGUIR SI NO ES CONTIGO A MI LADO, L-LOU! ¡SI TÚ TE VAS Y-YO ME QUITARÉ LA VIDA! -

Entonces Louis giró a enfrentar a Harry con decisión y el ruido sonoro de una fuerte bofetada hizo que Loretta se encogiera atemorizada en su lugar tras la puerta. Los ojos avellana de la niña se abrieron desmesuradamente por lo que acaba de ver, con miedo, echó a correr escaleras abajo, alejándose lo más que podía de aquella escena que parecía nunca acabar.

Harry detuvo su llanto y se tomó la mejilla herida. Con un semblante pasmado y mirada perdida, oyó la respiración iracunda del castaño. No quiso voltear a sostenerle la mirada. Su mente aún parecía estar asimilando que éste mismo acababa de golpearlo.

-Nunca más te atrevas a decir tantas mierdas ¿Me oíste?— Con mandíbula tensa y con su brazo temblando por lo que acababa de hacer, Louis espetó firme. —   ¡Siento ser yo el que te lo diga, pero ésto no es un ensayo, es la jodida vida, Harry! ¡Esto no es puto cuento de hadas! ¡Tienes dos hijos, tenemos dos hijos, si no eres fuerte por ti, entonces mantente fuerte por ellos, diablos! ¡¿cómo mierdas dices algo semejante?!-

Harry se mantuvo callado, y un sólo un sollozo lastimero y débil fue la contestación a aquello.

El castaño lo observó con cierta lástima, como a toda la escena que los envolvía. Era deprimente. Todo era demasiado deprimente.

Louis cerró la maleta y le dirigió una última mirada dolida a Harry. El chico ya no parecía estar en sus cabales. Temblaba, lucía desairado y vencido, y por mucho que hubiese lastimado a Louis, éste de igual forma sintió deseos de abrazarlo, más no lo hizo. Al igual que tantas cosas que se estaba denegando hacer en esos momentos.

-Me rindo, Harry. — Masculló, y aquellas palabras fueron difíciles de articular luego de tantos años de resistir a pesar de tanto. —Si él te hace feliz, yo no tengo nada que hacer en tu vida.-

Los sollozos de Harry se detuvieron en seco, y con una exagerada lentitud giró su rostro nuevamente a observar a Louis con grandes orbes perplejos en pasmo. Su semblante de insufrible pesar cambió en sólo escasos segundos frente a la atenta mirada del castaño. Harry se abalanzó hacía Louis y con manos torpes y débiles comenzó a pegarle en el pecho. Las lágrimas que hace tan sólo segundos parecían haberse congelado, ahora, volvían a correr como cataratas por sus mejillas.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, U-UN IDIOTA!-

Gimoteó casi de manera incomprensible, y Louis dejó que los golpes torpes del rizado chocaran contra su pecho con libre albedrío. Dejó que éste se descargase todo lo que quería, porque por más lágrimas que soltase aquel día Louis no iba a cambiar de parecer.

-¡ENTONCES VETE! ¡VETE Y LLÉVATE TODO, N-NO DEJES NADA DE TI AQUÍ, LOUIS! —Lloriqueó, tomando las pocas prendas restantes que Louis había dejado en su armario para arrojárselas a éste en la cara, con despecho. — ¡LLÉVATE LAS SÁBANAS, LLÉVATE EL ÁRBOL ESTÚPIDO QUE PLANTASTE NI BIEN NOS MUDAMOS, LLÉVATE LAS CORTINAS TONTAS QUE COMPRASTE PARA LA COCINA, N-NO DEJES NADA, LOUIS!-

El ojiazul lo observó tener su crisis sin permitirse hacer nada, tan sólo aguardar a que se calmase. El rizado comenzó a arrancar las sábanas de la cama matrimonial y las arrojó por la ventana, con enojo y dolor.

-¡S-SI VAS A DEJARME ENTONCES HAZLO EN SERIO! ¡NO DEJES TUS HUELLAS, TUS PELOS, TU AROMA, TUS CARTAS, NADA! ¡D-DÉJAME ENTONCES, LOUIS! ¡Y LLÉVATELO TODO, T-TODO HASTA QUE ENTIENDA QUE HASTA L-LA VIDA ME HA DEJADO!-

Las piernas del menor flaquearon y éste cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo, continuó llorando allí, como si alguien estuviese experimentando torturas con él. Harry sentía la mirada de lástima de Louis haciendo peso sobre su cuerpo temblequeante, no sabía realmente qué era lo que estaba doliendo más, si aquella mirada que lo hacía sentir como un ser inmundo, o la situación en sí.

No era así como se suponía se desarrollarían las cosas. Harry pedía sólo un poco de comprensión. Sólo un poco le bastaba. Quería que Louis le dijera que lo comprendía, que lo abrazara porque realmente lo necesitaba en esos momentos, y que le dijera que estaba bien, _“no está mal aceptarse humano”_.

Pero éste no lo dijo.

Por supuesto que no lo dijo.

Un suspiro fue el antecesor de las últimas palabras de Louis, que no eran precisamente las que Harry anhelaba escuchar en esos momentos.

-Adiós, Harry.-

Aquella corta oración quedó flotando en la atmósfera como un triste eco final. La puerta del dormitorio se cerró, y fue el sonido de un amor concluido.

**(…)**

Cada escalón que iba dejando detrás lo sentía a una página de su vida desperdiciada. Descendía y sentía que detrás estaba dejando algo por lo que él debería dar media vuelta, y regresar. Aquellas fotografías familiares en la pared que iba cruzando se veían tan irónicas en esos momentos. Se sentían a parte de un sueño muy lejano que alguna vez tuvo. Que alguna vez sucedió, en otra vida alterna. En esos instantes todos aquellos momentos detenidos nunca parecían haber sucedido.

Al llegar al living sus ojos buscaron por sus hijos, pero sólo hallaron a uno de ellos.

El pequeño ojiazul golpeaba la puerta de su dormitorio compartido con Loretta, y al sentir una mirada puesta sobre él, giró a observar a Louis con una mueca de preocupación.

-Lodetta.—Indicó, señalando la puerta, con ojos suplicantes de un poco de ayuda. — Lodetta está llodando.-

Louis observó a Romeo con tristeza por unos momentos, sin poder reaccionar, meditando internamente si era propicio realizar lo que su razonamiento le estaba pidiendo que hiciese al ver a su pequeño hijo allí.

Se acercó y golpeó la puerta del cuarto, sin obtener respuesta por parte de la niña dentro.

-Loretta, sal de allí…nos iremos.-

Informó, y Romeo le envió una mirada llena de incertidumbre y extrañamiento. Dentro de la habitación, no hubo respuesta. Sólo se oía un débil llanto infantil. Louis suspiró cansado. Toda aquella situación se estaba llevando todo de él. No quería ver a sus hijos sufrir del modo en que lo estaban haciendo, no quería que ellos también se llevaran parte de aquella situación, aunque sabía que eso era lastimosamente inevitable.

-Loretta, por favor, sal, tenemos que irnos.-

Volvió a insistir, ésta vez con más suerte, la niña le respondió, pero no fue precisamente la contestación que el ojiazul esperaba escuchar.

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡NO IRÉ CONTIGO! ¡L-LE PEGASTE A PAPI, LE PEGASTE A PAPI!-

Acusó con voz gangosa, y todo el interior de Louis se heló. El nudo en su garganta que nunca pareció abandonarlo, ahora aumentó su dimensión, y por más que el ojiazul intentó tragar, no pudo hacerlo desaparecer. Sus hijos no sólo habían oído los terribles gritos que él y Harry se lanzaban, si no que Loretta también lo había visto pegarle. Louis mordió con fuerza su labio inferior. ¿Cuántos golpes más tenía preparados la vida para él? Se preguntó. Quería saber si eran pocos porque él no creía poder soportar ni uno más.

Cansado. Estaba realmente cansado y derrotado en toda la extensión de la palabra. Si había una razón por la cual aún mantenía sus pies firmes sobre la tierra, aquella razón eran sus hijos.

-Por favor…abre la puerta.-

-¡NO, VETE, NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO!-

Sin tener más opción, el castaño decidió por forzar el picaporte. Cuando finalmente logró ingresar observó a la blonda acurrucada en un rincón, ocultándose tras sus rodillas al observarlo aparecer.

-Vamos a irnos, Loretta…prepara algo de ropa.-

Indicó, dirigiéndose al pequeño placard que ambos niños compartían. La niña hizo caso omiso a sus peticiones y sólo lo observó con mirada iracunda pero completamente cristalizada. Sin volver a repetir sus palabras, Louis comenzó a sacar algunas ropas de Romeo y a meterlas en una mochila que allí había. No sabía si estaba tomando prendas del niño, pero él tomaba con ambas manos y metía de manera descuidada las primeras ropas que allí se encontraban.

-¿Dónde idemos, papá?-

Indagó el pequeño ojiazul, parado a un lado de su hermana acurrucada. Louis cerró la mochila como pudo y se la colocó al hombro.

-Lejos…¿Les gustaría eso? Cuando lleguemos podemos comprar todos los dulces que quieran, sólo por hoy permitiré que coman cuántos desean.-

Louis se acercó a ambos niños y tomó en brazos a Romeo, para posteriormente, aferrar la mano de Loretta para inducirla a levantarse del suelo. La niña comenzó a chillar.

-¡NO, SUÉLTAME, NO IRÉ CONTIGO, LASTIMASTE A PAPI!-

-Loretta, por favor… no hagas ésto más difícil.-

Suplicó el castaño, consiguiendo salir de la habitación con la niña a rastras, quién se oponía rotundamente, y forcejeaba con el agarre que su padre le sostenía.

Al oír tantos gritos de la blonda en la parte de abajo, el rizado bajó con prisa las escaleras sólo para encontrarse con una escena que él interpretó de inmediato. Harry abrió los ojos con pánico. Le había dicho que se llevase todo, pero en aquello sus hijos eran la excepción. Si Louis en su maleta se estaba llevando su vida, al menos no dejaría que se llevase a sus hijos. Harry podía soportar de todo, pero no aquello.

Con premura se acercó al castaño.

-¡NO, NO TE LLEVARÁS MIS HIJOS, LOUIS!-

Romeo comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Louis, y Loretta aprovechó la distracción de éste para zafarse de su agarre y correr a posicionarse detrás de las piernas de Harry.

-¡TE RECUERDO QUE SON MIS HIJOS TAMBIÉN!— Contraatacó Louis.— ¡TÚ NO ESTÁS EN CONDICIONES NI EN EL ESTADO PROPICIO PARA VELAR POR ELLOS EN ÉSTOS MOMENTOS, NO LUEGO DE LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE ME DIJISTE ALLÍ ARRIBA, HARRY!-

Objetó con palabras bañadas en exasperación y enfurecimiento, y sin más ganas de discutir simplemente dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta, y salió de la casa.

-¡LOUIS, P-POR FAVOR, MIS HIJOS NO!

Desde el umbral de la puerta, el rizado observó cómo Louis dejaba a Romeo en su pequeña silla en el asiento trasero de la van, y luego guardaba todo el equipaje en el baúl.

El ruido del motor encenderse le reafirmó a Harry que aquello que el castaño estaba haciendo, iba en serio. Se iría. Se llevaría a su pequeño retoño con él.

-¡¿LOUIS?! N-NO LO HAGAS, LOUIS, POR FAVOR, ¡TE LO SUPLICO!  — La Van en cuestión de segundos se puso en marcha, y arrancó. Harry comenzó a correr detrás de ésta, con lágrimas saltándole de los ojos, con piernas debilitabas que pedían un alto, y con un corazón reducido a polvo. —¡L-LOUIS, REGRESA! ¡¡¡LOUIS!!!-

Chilló y finalmente terminó por caer en el medio del desolado camino de tierra. A través de uno de los espejos laterales, Louis observó con mirada que fingía dureza, cómo el chico que era su todo estaba tirado allí en la tierra, llorando desconsoladamente y gritándole con fuerza para que retornase.

-¡¡¡V-VUELVE POR FAVOR!!! ¡DIJISTE PARA TODA LA VIDA, L-LOUIS! ¡¡¡LOUIS!!!  —Vociferó con un grito desgarrador con la garganta seca y finalmente se resignó, observando entre lágrimas el pequeño punto en el cual ahora se había convertido el vehículo a lo largo de la carretera desértica. — Vuelve…por favor, vuelve…-

¿Era así como sería el destino de ambos?

¿Así de cruel?

Eso se preguntaba Louis mientras poco a poco se alejaba cada vez más de aquella morada en dónde su hogar se había formado, y ahora se derrumbaba…

-Papá… -La pequeña voz de Romeo habló, gangosa por el llanto de no saber, y por un momento la mente del ojiazul sólo se centró en su pequeño hijo.

-¿…Qué sucede?-

-Nos hemos ovidado a Lodetta y a papi…—Entonces Louis mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, inútilmente batallando con no liberar el sollozo lacrimoso que ya se estancaba en su garganta. — papá, fadtan lodetta y papi… papá…-

Romeo estaba a un paso de volver a llorar y su quebrada voz infantil lo anunciaba. Eso fue suficiente para el castaño. Por entre sus dientes aferrando su labio se escapó un sollozo, y luego varios más que terminaron por acabar en un pesaroso llanto silencioso. Jamás algo dolió tanto. Pensó que era algo desdichado que el ser humano estuviese expuesto a tales magnitudes de dolor. Nadie estaba preparado para ello. Nadie nacía preparado para sufrir de tal modo. Era injusto.

Todo era injusto.

**(…)**

Una mueca de absoluta ternura se formó en el rostro de la muchacha cuando el pequeño ojiazul hizo un extraño y adorable gesto al probar el limón cortado que ésta le había acercado.

-¡Eres lo más tierno que vi nunca!— Declaró Hanna conmovida, pellizcando luego de manera muy sutil una de las mejillas de Romeo. — no sé cómo alguien tan malhumorado y cascarrabias como lo es Louis pudo criar a una criatura tan dulce como tú, ¡eres un encanto, Romeo!-

Desde dentro de los baños del restaurante, Louis oía el parloteo chillón y elevado de su amiga mientras lavaba su cara y despejaba un poco su mente. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse un poco de todos los sucesos, y luego soltó todo el aire muy lentamente. Éste salió de manera temblorosa, y el castaño llegó a la conclusión de que no, no iba a poder calmarse. Ni en esos momentos, ni mañana o los días subsiguientes. Observó su rostro demacrado en el espejo y se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de pensar porque sentía que ya eran demasiados los pensamientos que tenía dentro, carcomiéndolo. No quería estallar nuevamente.

Un poco más apacible a cómo había arribado, salió de los baños y se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba Hanna. Ésta estaba en su receso, por lo que a Louis no le preocupó estar robándole horas de trabajo Necesitaba una compañía en esos momentos. Alguien que le prestara oídos por sobre todas las cosas.

-Louis, dime cómo rayos algo tan adorable puede ser hijo de algo como tú.— comentó la rubia con su respectiva sorna, comentarios bromistas de los que Louis no quería soportar en esos momentos. — ¡Míralo! Con bebés tan tranquilos como él no me importaría en absoluto quedar embarazada.-

Hanna sostenía en brazos a Romeo, demasiado abstraída con su pequeña y angelical presencia como para advertir que su amigo lucía muerto en vida.

Louis apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y dejó hundir su rostro sobre las palmas de su mano.

-Me he separado de Harry.-

Declaró, y sólo allí, la mirada de la muchacha se clavó en él, completamente anonadada.

-¿…Qué?-

Louis suspiró.

-Eso que oíste. Me fui de la casa, y él ha quedado con Loretta. Vine aquí a decirle al jefe que renuncio. También me iré de Green Valley, Hanna, y esa es otra razón por la cual estoy aquí, quería poder despedirme de ti. Has sido una gran amiga todos éstos años y no podía irme sin despedirte.-

La rubia lo observaba con grandes ojos abiertos en estupefacción. Hanna estaba inmóvil, sólo sosteniéndole la mirada como aguardando a que dijese que tan sólo bromeaba. Pero Louis no volvió a acotar nada más.

-…¿P-por qué?.-

Atinó a decir.

-Green valley es demasiado pequeña, reduce las oportunidades. Me iré a Nottingham. Tengo unos muy buenos amigos allí, y estoy seguro de que me ayudarán bastante. Conseguiré un buen trabajo, se que puedo hacer más que sólo servir comida.-

La muchacha rubia observó hacía abajo, y todo se volvió silencio por unos momentos.

Romeo aún se entretenía jugando con el limón en sus manos. Mordiendo de vez en cuando y divirtiéndose con aquel sabor ácido que éste dejaba en su boca.

Cuando Hanna volvió a levantar su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva se pintaba en su rostro.

-Espero…que puedas tener una bonita vida allí. Te deseo mucha suerte, Louis. Te mereces lo mejor, y haces bien en no conformarte con ésto. Busca lo que mereces.-

Declaró.

La muchacha no sólo hablaba sobre el trabajo, y el ojiazul comprendió aquel doble sentido de las palabras que había utilizado. _“Busca lo que mereces”_ quedó muy bien marcado en sus adentros.

Le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amiga y luego se paró de la silla que ocupaba, con un semblante completamente diferente al lastimoso que hace tan sólo minutos detrás tenía.

-Iré a hablar con el jefe. Cuida a Romeo por unos momentos, regresaré enseguida.-

Hanna asintió y observó a su amigo alejarse por entre las mesas.

-Hey Romeo…—Habló suavemente, y el bebé en sus brazos la observó inquisitivo. — Cuida bien de él ¿Bien? Tu padre podrá ser un malhumorado, pesado, y muy irritable en ocasiones, pero lo quiero mucho. Espero que en Nottinghan logren ser felices, ustedes lo merecen. Realmente lo merecen.-

El pequeño querubín sólo ladeo su cabeza, no comprendiendo por qué la muchacha le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas. Hanna sonrió con dulzura y sólo plantó un pequeño beso en la frente del menor.

En serio deseaba con todo su corazón que el castaño pudiese ser feliz.

**(…)**

_“Hey hey hey ¡Te haz comunicado al celular de Niall! en éste momento no puedo atender tu llamado, así que déjame tu mensaje después del sonido.”_

El pitido se oyó y Louis soltó un corto suspiro antes de hablar.

 _-_ Hola, Niall, soy yo… Louis. Cuando escuches éste mensaje, por favor ven a Green Valley. Tu amigo te necesita. Quiero…— Hizo una pausa, y el agarre que mantenía al volante se intensificó levemente. — Quiero que lo cuides, por favor…se que contigo estará en buenas manos… _-_

Louis apagó su celular luego de aquel mensaje y lo arrojó en el asiento vacío del copiloto. Quería tener la certeza de cerrar las páginas de todo para comenzar un nuevo libro. No sabía qué eran las cosas que le depararía el futuro, pero en ese momento más que nunca sintió que podía afrontarlas, fuesen lo que fuesen. No podía haber cosa peor a lo que había atravesado esa mañana, o al menos eso creía.

Aspiró hondo, con su mirada fija en el horizonte en dónde la carretera por la cual transitaba, moría. Estaba dispuesto. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Estaba dispuesto a recoger sus trozos, repararse, y volver a comenzar.


	22. Fuiste, y ya no eres.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay un millón de razones para que te vayas, pero si puedes encontrar sólo una razón para quedarte voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para cambiar ésto. Se lo que está en juego, se que te he decepcionado, y si me das una oportunidad créeme que puedo cambiar. Voy a mantenernos juntos, con lo que sea necesario…Se que mereces algo mucho mejor. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije cómo me sentía, y que estaría perdido sin ti y no me encontraría? Vamos a sostenernos el uno al otro por encima de todo, empecemos de nuevo…- Whatever it takes / Lifehouse.

_“Buenas noches, princesa. Que sueñes con demonios con cucarachas blancas, y que veas las cuencas de la muerte mirándote con mis ojos en llamas, y ojalá que no sea un sueño.”_

 

 

**19:23 hs.**

Los pocos autos que se iba encontrando en el camino lo cruzaban con gran velocidad por el costado, adelantándose, y perdiéndose en la carretera en cuestión se segundos. La Van marchaba de manera morosa, y debido a aquello Louis iba ganándose algunos cuántos bocinazos por parte de los conductores que buscaban que apurara su marchar. No obstante, él hacía caso omiso, y continuaba avanzando con lentitud. Después de todo, no tenía apuro alguno por llegar a su destino.

El horizonte frente a él moría dónde las nubes se tintaban de pigmentaciones más oscuras, dándole la bienvenida al anochecer. Los colores del cielo encima de ellos cambiaban, y sin embargo el tiempo parecía ya no transcurrir.

Con su mirada azul perdida en la inmensidad del vacío y melancólico paisaje que tenía en frente, Louis soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza. En su mente una pregunta deambulaba y hacía resonancia en sus adentros desde que habían partido de Green Valley, y él sentía miedo hasta de evaluarla.

_“¿Estaba haciendo bien?”_

Él no lo sabía. Pero esperaba que así fuese, porque era mucho lo que estaba dejando detrás.

Sesenta y siete kilómetros se marcaban en el contador de la Van cuando los edificios y demás construcciones modernas comenzaron a sustituir lo agrario del paisaje. Nottingham los recibió con un cielo encapotado y triste, y pronto el parabrisas comenzó a colmarse de pequeñas gotitas que distorsionaron el paisaje externo, y entristecieron a la ciudad junto a todo lo que tocaban.

 _Radcliffe road_ lucía escasa de vehículos, y los pocos que transitaban marchaban con lentitud semejante a la cual manejaba Louis. Éstos más por prevención debido a la calle mojada, y no por una notable aflicción consecuencia de una separación.

Los clásicos departamentos flamantes de color gris ya tan conocidos para Louis se mostraron a un costado, y éste aminoró la marcha, buscando por el de sus amigos. Enseguida lo encontró, y con precaución acercó la Van hacía el cordón de la vereda, estacionando.

Antes de salir del vehículo, aquella pregunta volvió a resonar en sus adentros con más potencia que las veces anteriores. Louis quedó quieto unos instantes en su asiento observando la nada.

_“¿Estaba haciendo bien?”_

**(…)**

-Ha muerto.— Soltó Liam con voz monótona, mientras miraba con pesar y cierto reproche la planta que su madre le había regalado hace apenas unos meses. Ésta estaba marchita, y se caía hacía un costado de la maseta completamente muerta. Liam frunció su nariz levemente. — Esperaba verte florecer en la próxima Primavera…¿Qué le diré a mi madre?-

-Que cancelamos los trámites de la adopción porque no supiste cuidar de una planta y esperas poder cuidar un bebé…?-

Zayn cruzó el living apenas salido de la ducha, y Liam le envió una mirada tajante por aquel comentario. El moreno río de aquella reacción y continuó de largo hacía la cocina, ajustando un poco la toalla blanca en su cintura.

-No entiendo qué ha pasado, si estaba tan bien la semana pasada…de seguro ha muerto porque tú la regaste de mala gana la otra vez que te lo pedí. -

Acusó, y en la cocina Zayn hizo una mueca de absoluta ofensa y sorpresa por aquella recriminación, mientras servía un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Ohh ya veo, ¿comenzarás a pasarme la culpa sólo porque no quieres aceptar que tú fuiste el responsable de la muerte de ese pobre clavel? — Zayn salió de la cocina y observó a Liam al lado de la ventana en dónde reposaba la planta. Éste juntaba trozos secos en su mano, y observó al moreno con ojos de cachorro herido. — Creo que ya estamos bastantes grandes, Liam ¡me sorprende de ti! ¡no debes pasar la culpa a otras personas sólo para dejar tranquila a tu conciencia!-

El moreno continuaba su regañina con rastros de ironía que el ojimiel no captó, cuando el timbre del portero eléctrico sonó, y Zayn se dirigió hacía el intercomunicador para verificar quién sería a aquellas horas.

-Además.— Prosiguió, antes de contestar el llamado.—Nunca me dijiste que las plantas no toleraban el agua cuando ésta ya había sido ingerida y expulsada por el cuerpo.-

Dicho aquello, los ojos miel de Liam se abrieron, y Zayn soltó otra pequeña risa por aquella expresión que pintó, antes de, posteriormente, presionar el botón del intercomunicador.

-¿¡ZAYN!? ¡¿LA REGASTE CON TU…?! ¡OH DIOS, ERES UN MALVADO!-

-¡Shhh! — El moreno lo cortó.— ¡Estoy tratando de escuchar quién llama a nuestra puerta, más consideración Liam!-

El guante de Jardinería que el ojimiel tenía puesto en ese momento fue arrojado a la cabeza de su novio.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla…?— Zayn sobó el costado de su sien en dónde el guante había pegado mientras trataba de calmar sus carcajadas, y de pronto su semblante cambió lentamente a uno serio ante la mirada atenta de Liam. —…Bien, bajo enseguida.-

Liam frunció el ceño, y el moreno terminó por cortar la minúscula conversación.

-Es Louis.-

Informó Zayn con semblante extrañado, ya con su mente formulando preguntas de porqué su amigo estaba allí a esas horas, y sin siquiera haber avisado con anticipación. Algo le decía que no era nada bueno. Ingresó con premura al cuarto para colocarse algunas ropas y Liam lo siguió por detrás.

-¿Louis? ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo?-

Zayn se encogió de hombros mientras se metía en sus pantalones.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que nada bueno ha ocurrido.-

Luego de colocarse una camisa, el morocho tomó las llaves que reposaban encima de su cajonera y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, Liam volvió a seguirlo por detrás.

-Tu amiguito te ha salvado ésta vez, pero no creas que olvidaré que mataste a mi planta, mamá se enterará de ésto, Malik.-

La puerta se cerró y cuando Liam pensó que el moreno se había marchado, éste volvió a ingresar y le robó un beso rápido, sacándole luego la lengua de manera juguetona por haberlo besado sin su consentimiento.

-¡Ya vete a recibir a tu amigo!— Chilló el ojimiel, moviendo su mano de manera molesta, y la puerta volvió a cerrarse tan rápido como se abrió. Liam sonrió sin querer hacerlo, simulando dureza. — Jodido asesino de plantas…-Murmuró con restos de resentimiento, tomando la toalla del suelo que Zayn había dejado caer allí mismo, y dejándola sobre el respaldo de una silla. Se sintió enojado consigo mismo por haber sonreído ante la tonta broma de su pareja cuando se suponía estaba enojado, y se odió un poco más al evaluar que en realidad, no estaba enojado, y que con Zayn nunca podía estarlo.

**(…)**

**20:10 hs.**

Las calles asfaltadas de la gran metrópoli lucían como lustrosos espejos debido a tanta lluvia que parecía nunca acabar. El cielo lloraba, y las nubes en lo alto se habían vuelto color rosado, perdiéndose por entre tantos edificios que no le permitían a Romeo poder apreciar con la claridad que él quisiera el Río Trent.

Con ambas de sus pequeñas manos pegadas al cristal ligeramente empañado, el niño observaba el mundo sumergido en melancolía que tenían aquella noche.

Un poco más allá, con una mirada monótona e imperturbable, Zayn lo observaba tumbado en el sillón de forma desganada, mientras masticaba de forma morosa una tostada un poco quemada. El moreno volteó nuevamente su mirada a Louis sentado en el sillón opuesto, y sorbió un poco de su té candente.

-Sinceramente, para ser honestos, y no quiero ofender a nadie con lo que voy a decir— Advirtió, y Louis se preparó para oír uno de los clásicos comentarios soeces del moreno.— Harry y tú son peores que los patos.-

Liam a su lado le envió una mirada de advertencia, que aunque Zayn no la correspondió, la sintió sobre su cuerpo casi como una carga pesada de ladrillos, o una llamarada ardiendo justo en el perfil de su cara. No obstante, Louis pareció no comprender aquella ridícula metáfora pues frunció su ceño con confusión, y se inclinó hacía la mesa ratona de cristal para dejar su taza de té semi-vacía.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Indagó, y Zayn sorbió de manera ruidosa la bebida humeante.

-Que los patos dan tres pasos y se mandan cagadas. Ustedes son como ellos.-

Una fulminante mirada repleta de irritación fue la única contestación a aquella broma de mal gusto que no era propicia para el momento. Louis ya ni siquiera contestaba a las tonterías de su amigo. Tantos años de haber crecido con aquel muchacho como su compinche, habían hecho que generara una especie de “barrera anti-idiotas” con la cual Zayn a veces protestaba.

-¿Cómo lo hacen…?-

Inquirió Louis con un tono de voz que no era usual en él, cambiando drásticamente el rumbo al cual se dirigía la conversación, sólo para no terminar encima de su amigo llenándolo de puñetazos. Con la curiosidad destellando de sus ojos miel, Liam despegó la taza de porcelana de sus labios.

-¿Cómo hacemos el qué?-

Quiso saber, y Louis bajó la mirada, pero tan pronto como la bajó, la volvió a levantar para observar al ojimiel con labios oprimidos, ahora dudando en si debería o no continuar.

-Es decir…tú y Zayn son muy diferentes, y cuando digo “muy” hablo en serio. Desde pequeños tú siempre hacías toda la tarea y eras el más aplicado de la clase, y Zayn…bueno él comía trozos de los borradores. Cuando empezaron a salir en nuestra adolescencia pensé que estaban bromeando, o creí que cortarían en una semana porque sólo se tenían ganas…o algo así.-

Liam oía atento, con su mirada desconcertada puesta sobre Louis, tratando de adivinar cuál era el punto de todo aquello. Zayn oía también, aunque fingía distraer su atención con el té en sus manos.

-Y sin embargo han pasado tantos años y aún siguen juntos…¿Cómo haces para no arrojarle con lo primero que encuentres a mano? Y hablo en serio, admiro tu poder de contención, porque yo no podría pasar diez minutos con él sin querer darle una buena patada en la entrepierna.— Liam sonrió levemente. Una sonrisa dulce que trató de hacer pasar desapercibida mirando hacía bajo en el poco transcurso de tiempo que ésta duró.— ¿Cómo mierdas hacen…? ¿Por qué parecen convivir con tanta…armonía?-

Zayn chasqueó la lengua y Louis lo observó.

-Fácil. No tenemos hijos.-

En un fugaz movimiento, la mano pesada de Liam hizo que un quejido de dolor saliera de la boca del moreno por aquel rápido pero fuerte manotazo que éste le brindó por tal impertinente comentario.

-No hay ciencias extrañas ni complicadas para ésto, Louis, no hicimos ningún sacrifico para poder llevar una buena relación. Es sólo cuestión de aceptar. El dolor es una parte que se elige al momento de amar. El dolor, los problemas, los enojos. Es como un paquete…¿Entiendes? Que no se malinterpreten mis palabras, no estoy diciendo que deban ambos soportar ciertas magnitudes de dolor porque el amor es así, no lo es. Pero es cierto que no es todo rosas y mariposas como de niños nos pintaban, tiene subidas y bajadas, como todo en la vida.-

La mirada cerúlea de Louis y la castaña de Zayn estaban puestas en Liam, y sus oídos oían atentos a cada palabra que éste iba articulando. Louis por su parte, entendía y procesaba en su memoria cada una de las enseñanzas inteligentes que su amigo pronunciaba. En cambio Zayn lo miraba patidifuso, porque no se daba con tanta frecuencia que Liam sacase aquella faceta tan suya que pareció haberse quedado varios años atrás junto a su adolescencia.

-Es como un paquete.— Volvió a repetir con simplicidad el ojimiel.— Como cuando compras un paquete de galletas, y al principio se ven muy apetitosas, pero en la décima ya te vas acostumbrado a su sabor y no lo parecen tanto para ti, pero lo siguen siendo. Hasta que en la onceava galleta te encuentras con una quemada…después de probarla es cuando valoras lo muy delicioso que fueron las demás…aceptas la galleta quemada, porque el paquete es tuyo, y ya lo has elegido. No puedes devolver el paquete una vez abierto. Aprendes a valorar momentos felices cuando suceden cosas como éstas, Louis…los problemas, el dolor, los enojos…es parte de lo que has elegido al decidir enamorarte ¿Entiendes?.-

Al termino de aquellas palabras el silencio se adueñó de la escena. Las gotas de lluvia afuera repiqueteaban contra la ventana, y aquel sonido magistral fue el único durante unos buenos segundos, hasta que una pequeña risilla se escapó de los labios del moreno.

-En resumen. — Espetó, con una de sus distintivas sonrisas ladinas que informaban que un pensamiento pícaro se había estancado en su mente.—No puedes cortar con Harry luego de todas las veces que te lo has follado. O como dijo Liam, luego de abrirlo.-

Otro fugaz manotazo fue lanzado por Liam hacía el moreno, y éste lo miró con un puchero recriminador.

-Un día de éstos llamaré a tu madre exigiéndole que me diga el nombre del hospital en dónde has nacido, quiero hacerle una demanda a la partera porque estoy seguro de que te extirpó el tacto. -

Zayn se levantó de un impulso del sillón y sonrió travieso.

-¿Qué dices? Si sabes que de eso tengo suficiente. Soy el ser humano más dulce del planeta. No lo niegues.-

-¡Has matado a mi planta orinando en ella! ¡Si eso es tu definición para dulce prefiero que seas un desalmado!-

Chilló el castaño, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, y Zayn sólo se limitó a volver a reír. Louis los observó en silencio. En serio no entendía cómo aquellos dos seres humanos aún convivían bajo un mismo techo luego de tantos años. Si había estrategias secretas para no dejar morir un amor, estaba seguro de que esos dos la tenían. Quizás se trataba de no tomarse la vida tan en serio, meditó en su interior. Si después de todo ésta era demasiado breve como para ser tomada con seriedad.

**(…)**

**3:23 a.m**

Varias horas faltaban para que el amanecer tocara a Nottingham, pero por la apariencia del cubierto cielo que aún persistía a esas horas de la madrugada, no era difícil deducir que la luz solar no haría presencia aquel día. ****

La lluvia obstinada no parecía querer irse, más ahora sólo era una ligera llovizna que apenas y con mucho esfuerzo lograba mantener húmedas las calles y construcciones de la población.Aquel ambiente melancólico invitaba a dormir con placidez, y Louis estaba seguro de que todos los residentes estaban en esos momentos deambulando por la tierra de Morfeo. Él también estaba deseando poder estar allí en esos momentos. Había sido un día terrible, y se atrevía a etiquetarlo como el peor día en lo que iba de su corta y desdichada vida. Una gran parte de él había quedado con el rizado, a cientos de kilómetros, y los restos de su corazón parecían doler un poco más cuando aquel nombre resonaba en sus adentros, pidiendo por él. Su cuerpo y órgano vital parecían no tener noción de todo lo que había ocurrido, porque sus manos aún buscaban por el tibio tacto de aquel ser que lo había destruido de la manera más cruel. Sus labios pedían por otros labios conocidos para que los correspondiesen en un beso, y hasta sus ojos esperaban encontrar en cualquier sitio de aquel departamento la figura escuálida y esbelta del ojiverde. No ayudaba en absoluto la noche triste que tenían. Si bien era sabido que las noches sólo hacían que el pesar de las cosas se multiplicaran, el que estuviese lloviendo hacía que también lloviese en sus adentros. En las noches los dolores se volvían el doble de lo que eran, y Louis quería aunque sea poder ser capas de dormir para ya no pensar en cuánto lo estaba extrañando.

Lo extrañaba.

Lo necesitaba.

Y al parecer en aquella pluviosa y sombría noche no era el único a quién le hacía falta la presencia de Harry, porque Romeo no se había dignado a pegar un ojo, y lloraba de una forma desconsolada que era dolorosa hasta de escuchar.

El castaño sabía que su pequeño hijo estaba extrañando. En las noches el querubín sólo dormía cuando Harry lo tenía en brazos hasta que se durmiese, mientras cantaba para él en una sonata tan suave que parecía acallar al mundo entero.

Y aunque el castaño había intentado recrear todos aquellos procedimientos, le fue imposible. Sus brazos y su mecer jamás se compararían al sujetar tan sutil y lleno de calidez que el rizado empleaba con cada persona en la cual envolviera sus brazos. Entendía a Romeo, y vaya que lo entendía. También anhelaba algo de aquella calidez en esos momentos.

-¡QUIERO DORMIR! ¡QUIERO DORMIR!-

Se oyó desde dentro de la habitación matrimonial del departamento, y Louis giró cuando el ruido de la puerta abrirse sonó y Zayn salió vistiendo un Piyama del Increíble Hulk. El moreno tenía su mejor semblante de fastidio, y sus cabellos sumamente despeinados le daban la apariencia de ser un ser desquiciado que estaba sólo a un paso de reencarnar en el dibujo animado de su piyama.

-¡Tengo trabajo mañana, Louis, diablos! ¿Qué le sucede al mocosillo? ¡Desde las doce que no para de estar gritando y llorando como si le estuvieses pegando! — Zayn se tumbó en el sillón con pesadez, con sus ojos hinchados y ceño fruncido por no poder dormir, y rascó su cabeza con fastidio. — Estoy seguro de que la policía llegará a tocarnos la puerta en cualquier momento porque piensa que estamos matando a un jodido niño aquí dentro.-

El ojiazul observó a Romeo y dejó escapar un suspiro. La respiración del bebé estaba volviéndose agitada por aquel llanto angustioso, y los hipidos hacían que se ahogara de a intervalos en los cuales Louis se desesperaba con preocupación.

-Creo que extraña a Harry…-

Masculló, y nunca aquel nombre le sonó tan lejano.

Zayn rodó los ojos y de la nada comenzó a aplaudir irónicamente a su amigo.

-Cuando crezca quiero tener una inteligencia tan extraordinaria como la tuya, Louis. En serio. En vez de traerte a la niña que ya es medianamente independiente te has traído a la máquina de llantos, que apenas habla, y que aún no se controla para sus idas la baño.-

Louis lo ignoró, demasiado ocupado con tratar de cesar el llanto de su pequeño hijo en brazos como para también ocuparse de las idioteces de su amigo las cuales no ayudaban en absoluto. Comenzó a caminar por toda la extensión del living una y otra vez, volviendo y yéndose del punto de partida, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Romeo y lo mecía con suavidad, buscando apaciguarlo.

-¿Qué son esos llantos? ¡Santo cielo!-

Liam salió del dormitorio ajustando su bata blanca, y observó a Zayn cruzado de piernas, recostado de manera despreocupada en el sillón, y un poco más allá, a Louis tratando de mantenerse despierto mientras caminaba casi inconscientemente con Romeo llorando en sus brazos.

-Louis, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Romeo?-

Indaga, y al no obtener respuesta por parte del castaño, Liam observa a Zayn.

-Al parecer extraña a su “papi”. — El moreno hace comillas con sus dedos. —Y si…sólo a Louis se le ocurre huir de la casa por una pelea como un jodido niño, en vez de quedarse a solucionar las cosas como un adulto, y además, como si eso ya no fuera el colmo…de traerse consigo a su hijo que precisamente es el más dependiente de Harry…¿No tiene una forma de racionar estupenda?-

Liam ignoró el parloteo negativo y sarcástico de su pareja, y se acercó a Louis con calma. Zayn entonces volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Oh claro, ahora todos me ignoran. Bien, bien.-

Ofendido, el moreno se cruzó de brazos, y observó receloso cómo Liam trataba inútilmente de sosegar los lloriqueos lastimeros que el querubín soltaba.

-Romeo, hey Romeo…¿Qué te parece si vemos Peppa Pig? Tu papá me ha dicho que a ti te gusta mucho ese dibujo animado, ¿Qué dices?-

Intentó el ojimiel con su tono de voz más dulce y calmo, pero el niño sólo le sostuvo la mirada con grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, y un puchero temblequeante fijado en su rostro infantil.

Sin contestación, Liam decidió por probar con golosinas. Se acercó al recipiente de cristal en dónde guardaba sus caramelos para ratos libres de ocio, y sacó tres para ofrecérselos al niño. Romeo los ignoró como si fuesen aire, y continuó llorando contra el hombro de Louis, aferrándolo con fuerza por el cuello, como si aquello pudiese hacer que éste lo llevara de vuelta con su padre de ojos verdes, porque lo extrañaba, y lo necesitaba.

Zayn se irguió del sillón y cruzó nuevamente hacía la habitación, ignorándolos por completo, y ganándose la mirada de Liam y Louis.

El ojiazul admitía que su amigo quizás no era el hombre más sensible del mundo, ni la palabra “gentil” se amoldara a su persona, pero en aquellos momentos le dolió que simplemente se fuera e ignorara la situación en la que se encontraba con su hijo, porque mas que nada en esos momentos sentía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por su cuenta. Necesitaba de ayuda, y lo hirió que Zayn no le brindara tan sólo un poco de la suya. Pero pronto le restó importancia. Él y sus sentimientos realmente no le importaban, quería que su pequeño hijo dejase de llorar, que le dejara de doler, tan sólo un poco.

No pasaron siquiera dos minutos para que el moreno volviese a salir de la habitación, sosteniendo un conejo de peluche en sus manos, y Liam y Louis posaron su mirada sobre él nuevamente, extrañados.

-Hey Romeo, mira…soy el señor conejín, y estoy buscando por aquí a niños que lloren ¿Has visto algunos? —Intrigado por el rechoncho peluche, Romeo cesó su llanto progresivamente, y con hipidos suaves observó al enorme conejo que Zayn manejaba frente a su vista.—Me han dicho que los niños que lloran no obtienen regalos de Santa en Navidad…-

El moreno distorsionaba su voz de manera aguda, y movía el peluche para simular que éste en serio estaba emitiendo las palabras. Louis le sonrió de manera suave a su amigo, esperando que aquel _“gracias”_ se hubiese enviado con éxito mediante su gesto. Lo confirmó en segundos, cuando Zayn le devolvió otra suave sonrisa.

Fueron tres minutos que se sintieron a un enorme bocanada de aire luego de estar sumergido por un tiempo prolongado, y los llantos de Romeo parecían haberse marchado muy lejos junto con la lluvia. Pero para la desdicha de los tres muchachos, aquel alivio se cortó de manera cruda cuando un trueno sonó en la calma, y las lágrimas volvieron a colmar el departamento.

-¡Diablos! ¿Es que los bebés tienen lágrimas inagotables o algo parecido?-

Se quejó Zayn, alejándose de la escena con exasperación y un humor irritable que de a poco iba saliendo a la luz. Necesitaba dormir. Eran las tres de la mañana y el reloj seguía devanando sus segundos, minutos y horas, y cada vez se restaba más su tiempo para poder dormir antes de trabajar.

La puerta del departamento de ambos jóvenes sonó, con tres sonidos fuertes y seguros, y Zayn y Liam se enviaron miradas confusas por aquella inesperada interrupción a tan altas horas de la noche. El moreno arrojó el conejo de felpa hacía el sofá, y se acercó con su caminar moroso hasta la puerta.

-De seguro son los policías, ¿Acaso no te avisé, Louis? nos llevarán presos a todos.-

Al abrirla, una peculiar presencia que él ya conocía de memoria se reveló ante su vista. Zayn examinó a la señora de arriba hacía abajo y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron éste arqueó su ceja izquierda con intriga.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, acomodando su bata, y haciendo que sus pechos bastantes rellenos parecieran dos globos a punto de estallar. Zayn entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo un repentino disgusto que no se pudo ocultar.

-Son casi las cuatro de la mañana. —Enunció la mujer con ruleros en su cabeza, y Zayn resistió el impulso de soltarle alguna respuesta irónica como _“tenemos reloj, gracias por avisar de todas formas”_.— El edificio entero se ha despertado con los llantos del bebé que tienen aquí. Por si no lo saben, muchos de nosotros tenemos que trabajar mañana y queremos poder dormir un poco. Así que vengo a pedirle encarecidamente que callen a ese bebé. -

Zayn se recostó contra el marco de la puerta con una expresión de absoluto desinterés, y rascó el puente de su nariz antes de hablar.

-Pues si quiere algo de silencio puede ponerse algunos algodones en sus oídos.-

La señora frunció el ceño y sus manos fueron a terminar en su cadera, inflando un poco su pecho y tomando la postura de un gallo de riña a punto de atacar. Zayn volvió a afirmar lo muy fastidiosa que era aquella señora. Nunca le había agradado desde que se habían mudado, y sabía a la perfección que aquel sentimiento era mutuo.

-Iré a quejarme con el dueño del edificio y haré que los echen de aquí, ¡Como si no fuese suficiente ya el escucharlos a ambos tener sexo todas las noches! ¡El colmo es que ahora también traigan un bebé!-

Un poco alejados de la escena que se disputaba en la puerta, Liam y Louis observaban y oían la discusión. En sus adentros, Louis quiso tomar todas sus maletas y simplemente marcharse, pensando que él y su hijo allí eran unas cargas. Estaba trayéndoles problemas a sus amigos, y se sintió culpable por ello. Más sin embargo no podía marcharse. No tenía el dinero suficiente como para poder rentar siquiera una pequeña habitación. Necesitaba de ellos, necesitaba de un techo, y necesitaba de confort, quizás no tanto por él, pero si por el pequeño bebé.

-¡Ohhh clarooo!— El moreno arrastró la “o”, y luego soltó una risa socarrona que hizo enfadar aún más a la mujer. —A usted le funcionan los oídos cuando le conviene, ¿verdad? Cada vez que la saludo en las mañanas me corre la cara y hace oídos sordos, eso es de mala educación Señora Wulrich.-

La boca de la mujer se abrió por las palabras descaradas que había recibido.

-¡Impertinente! ¡¿Pretendes que salude con una sonrisa y un “buenos días” a la persona que no me deja dormir en las noches por todos sus gritos obscenos?! ¡Tú y tu estúpido novio son unos desvergonzados!-

Acusó, y Zayn se tocó el pecho con cierto dramatismo, fingiendo que aquello lo había herido.

-…cuánta envidia se huele por aquí…-

Replicó con más suavidad, y descollante sarcasmo que hizo que la mujer estuviese a un paso de sacar humos. Y en el momento exacto en que la señora estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para poner el grito en el cielo, Louis salió por la puerta con Romeo envuelto en una pequeña manta, y Zayn tomó nuevamente una postura firme cuando Liam también se unió a la escena, pero sólo limitándose a quedarse en el umbral junto a él.

-Puede volver a acostarse señora, perdón por las molestias ocasionados, en verdad lo siento mucho.—Se disculpó el ojiazul, y la señora sólo lo observó con desconfianza. — Lo siento mucho.-

Volvió a repetir Louis, y luego caminó a lo largo del pasillo, alejándose de la escena.

-¡Espera, Louis! ¿A dónde mierdas irás a éstas horas?-

Gritó el moreno, observando cómo su amigo se alejaba por el pasillo, vistiendo ropas viejas de dormir, y con sus pies desnudos moviéndose de manera lenta por el sueño. Louis no contestó.

-Debería aprender de su educación, grosero.-

La mujer miró a Zayn de arriba hacía abajo antes de marcharse a su respectivo dormitorio, y Zayn y Liam quedaron parados allí, observándola partir.

-Dibiría iprindir di si idiquisin. — Se burló, haciendo una mueca lela. —Vieja Insoportable.-

Se quejó, entrecerrando sus ojos como si aquello pudiese hacer que la mujer se pulverizara espontáneamente, y Liam sólo rodó los ojos por la actitud aniñada de su novio, adentrándose luego al departamento nuevamente.

-¿A dónde mierdas ha ido Louis? ¿Piensa hacer dormir en la vereda o algo parecido?-

Zayn cerró la puerta y caminó hacía la cocina en dónde el ojimiel se encontraba preparándose un café.

-Dijo que iría al patio del departamento. Se disculpó conmigo mientras tú estabas ocupado con la señora Wulrich, y dijo que no quiere generarnos problemas así que iría al patio hasta que Romeo se calmara un poco.-

**(…)**

**3:45 a.m**

Las nubes rosadas encima de su cabeza se iban desplazando con imperceptible movimiento, revelando al manto de estrellas por detrás de a momentos. Louis las observaba aparecer y desaparecer, mientras éstas parecían observarlo desde lo alto.

Caminaba por el césped mojado sin rumbo, hundiendo sus pies descalzos por entre la hierba helada, y de alguna manera aquello se sentía bien. El frío que sus pies experimentaban parecía hacerlo sentir vivo y despierto. Necesitaba de eso en esos momentos. Algo que lo hiciera sentir vivo, aunque doliera.  

Romeo aún lloraba, y él no paraba de susurrarle muy suavemente aquella distintiva canción que siempre le era efectiva, más esa noche parecía ser la excepción.

-Estrellita dónde estás…—su voz salía apagada por la tristeza y el sueño que parecían consumirlo. —Me pregunto…q-quién serás…-

Sintió el impulso de unirse a su hijo con el desconsuelo. Decirle que cesara su llanto, que ahora era su turno para descargarse. Dolía tanto. Todo dolía tanto.

Detuvo su caminar y abrazó a Romeo con fuerza contra su pecho. La calidez del pequeño cuerpo de su hijo pareció llenar un poco sus partes rotas. Se sintió como hogar nuevamente. Fue una fracción de calidez. Sólo una fracción de su hogar quebrado. Necesitaba las piezas restantes en ese momento, y sabía que estaría bien. Pero aquellas partes no estaban, y el castaño tampoco tenía la certeza de si volverían a estar juntas en alguna oportunidad. Así que Louis sólo dejó que la frialdad le subyugara aquella sensación reconfortante tan efímera.

-También lo extraño mucho…—Declaró con suavidad. — También me duele Romeo, pero no hagas que todo duela más…¿Por favor? Si tú lloras, haces que a papá le duela mucho más, y papá está cansado y quiere que lo ayudes, papá necesita eso, ¿Podrías hacerlo, por favor…?-

Romeo cesó el llanto entre hipidos y separó su rostro del cuello de Louis para observarlo. Los ojos cielo del castaño estaban acuosos, y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su hijo, a pesar de estar destrozado internamente, Louis le sonrió con debilidad y cansancio.

-Papá te quiere mucho…-

Declaró, mientras limpiaba con su pulgar las mejillas empapadas de Romeo.

**(…)**

Desde la ventana del quinto piso del departamento, Zayn y Liam observaban la escena entre padre e hijo en silencio.

El moreno frunció sus labios.

-Es un tonto. — Espetó, y los ojos miel a su lado cayeron sobre él. — No hizo bien en traerse a Romeo consigo, no tenía porqué separarlo de Loretta y Harry. No entiendo esa estúpida manía tan suya de huir cuando se ve en un callejón sin salida. Es fácil refugiarse en sus amigos cuando ve que los problemas lo han encontrado. No entiendo porqué mierda está haciendo todo ésto en vez de afrontar las cosas de frente.-

Junto a él, Liam soltó un suspiro, sin despegar su vista de la escena que se daba en el patio. Louis continuaba abrazando con fuerza a Romeo, como si fuese lo único que lo estuviese manteniendo a flote en esos momentos.

-Ambos tuvieron que madurar de repente. —Replica, y luego toma un poco del té en su mano, con calma. Zayn lo observó inquisitivo. —No te olvides que tuvieron que dejar todo cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes que apenas tenían dieciséis y diecisiete años. Tuvieron que dejar prácticamente la mitad de sus adolescencias para vivir alejados de todo, la vida les ha sido muy dura a ambos, Zayn, no debes juzgar a ninguno de los dos si no has estado en sus zapatos todo éste tiempo. Harry ha vivido sin la influencia de sus padres desde muy pequeño, y su única tía falleció en un momento muy primordial de su vida. Y Louis abandonó todo, tuvo que madurar obligadamente cuando siempre ha vivido como un malcriado niñito rico. Madurar y ser fuerte por el chico frágil que tenía a su lado, y además de eso luego tuvo que cargar con la responsabilidad de llevar a toda una familia sobre sus hombros. Ni siquiera pasan los veinticinco años, han atravesado suficiente para que los estés juzgando por sus acciones. No les ha sido nada fácil.-

Asimilando las palabras, ahora con un semblante más azul, Zayn vuelve su vista a su amigo en el patio con su hijo en brazos, luciendo absolutamente desamparado parado allí en la soledad de la noche.

-No hace falta entender porqué Louis esta haciendo todo ésto, sólo comprender. Entender y comprender son dos cosas muy diferentes, Zayn. -

**(…)**

**10:14 a.m , Siguiente día.**

El automóvil transitaba por el camino pedregoso con cierta dificultad, haciendo que el conductor de éste mismo, y el blondo en los asientos traseros, dieran pequeños saltos interminables.

-¿Está seguro de que es por aquí?-

Inquirió el hombre, y Niall viró sus ojos azules por tercera vez consecutiva.

Apenas habían abandonado la ciudad, el hombre había comenzado a preguntar si era cierta aquella supuesta dirección a la cual debía llegar. Niall no lo culpaba. Él también estaría generando delirios paranoicos si fuera el conductor de un taxi y un pasajero lo guiase por senderos inhóspitos.

-¡Por tercera vez, sí! ¿Acaso me ve con cara sospechosa o cree que éstas pequeñas manos podrían atacarlo? Es sólo mi tonto amigo que decidió que irse a vivir en el medio del campo sería una idea genial.-

El sol matinal que hasta esos momentos era obstruido por el asiento de co-piloto pegó en la cara de Niall y éste entrecerró los ojos, molesto por los rayos del astro rey. Bajó su mirada hacía su celular en manos, y por incontable vez reprodució el mensaje que Louis le había enviado el día de ayer.

_“Hola, Niall…soy yo, Louis. Cuando escuches éste mensaje, por favor ven a Green Valley. Tu amigo te necesita. Quiero…quiero que lo cuides, por favor. Se que contigo estará en buenas manos.”_

El rubio mordió su labio inferior por aquella extraña sensación que aquel mensaje le provocaba. Algo no andaba bien con la voz que tenía Louis. Algo había en ese mensaje que tenía al rubio desconcertado y torturándose internamente con un sin fin de preguntas con lo que podría haber ocurrido. ¿Acaso Harry se había enfermado de gravedad? ¿Acaso había tenido un accidente? ¿O sería acaso que….?

Niall no quería siquiera evaluar aquella posibilidad.

-Es aquí. Deténgase aquí.-

Luego de haber pagado la cuantiosa cifra que aquel viaje le costó, Niall caminó el corto trayecto hacía la única casa que se erguía entre árboles y malezas que parecían querer ocultarla del ojo humano.

Mediante se iba aproximando la sensación angustiosa se aumentaba. Definitivamente algo iba realmente mal.

Al tocar la puerta, fue Loretta quién lo recibió. La niña al verlo simplemente se abrazó a las piernas de éste con ímpetu, y comenzó a llorar contra la tela jean de los pantalones que llevaba Niall, humedeciéndolos al instante.

Niall no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, y aún desconcertado se colocó de cuclillas a la altura de Loretta para abrazarla con fuerza. La rubia temblaba bajo sus brazos, y Niall forzó el agarre para tratar de calmarla.

-Papá…—Susurró con voz gangosa la niña. — Papá le ha pegado a papi y se ha ido con Romeo. Papi n-no quiere salir de su cuarto, tío Niall..-

Confesó con una voz tristemente quebrada y casi incomprensible. Y sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, Niall tomó a Loretta por los hombros de manera sutil y la separó de sí mismo para observarla a los ojos.

-Loretta, quiero que seas una buena niña y trates de calmarte, ¿Bien?— La pequeña niña de seis años le asintió sorbiendo su nariz, hipando en intentos casi vanos por serenarse.— Ahora explícame qué ha ocurrido. Desde el principio, con calma.-

Loretta volvió a asentir, obedientemente.

-…Papá y papi pelearon.— Inició. —Estaban gritando muy feo…y luego papá le pegó a papi, tomó a Romeo y se fue con la Van. Quiso llevarme también, pero no quise ir con él…-

Con semblante consternado, Niall soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba reteniendo, porque lo que menos deseaba que hubiese ocurrido, lamentablemente había ocurrido. Se irguió de forma recta y pasó las manos por su cara, digiriendo cada uno de los hechos que su sobrina le había narrado.

Harry. Debía hallar a Harry.

-¿Has comido, Loretta?-

Cuestionó, sacándose su abrigo liviano y dejándolo colgado en el perchero a un lado de la ventana.

-Sólo algunas frutas que habían en el refrigerador…-

El rubio asintió comprensivamente y volvió a acercarse a la niña.

-Bien, muy bien, Loretta…eres una niña muy valiente y estoy orgulloso de ti, no quiero que llores más ¿De acuerdo?— Niall corrió algunos mechones rubios que le caían a la niña sobre el rostro y luego le sonríe de manera dulce. — Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras voy a ver a tu papi, ¿Bien?-

La pequeña de seis años vuelve a asentir, limpiando con las palmas de sus pequeñas manos los restos de lágrimas secas, y Niall se dirige a la escaleras. Tenía grandes reprimendas que hacerle a su amigo. Como el porqué estaba actuando de manera tan aniñada cuando tenía una hija por quién velar. Sabía que Harry seguramente estaría en el más destrozado de los estados, pero eso no justificaba que actuara de manera tan inmadura como para encerrarse en su cuarto cuando su hija pequeña estaba bajo sus cuidados. Niall sentía que debía darle una buena bofetada para hacerlo reaccionar. Que pusiera los pies sobre la tierra, y que no fuese egoísta porque él no era el único allí que estaba sufriendo por toda aquella situación.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada, pero no con llave. Niall giró el picaporte e ingresó, y otro suspiro se escapó inconscientemente de sus labios al ver la figura de su amigo acurrucada en la cama, tras muchas frazadas que lo ocultaban de la vista.

-Harry…-

Habló, y se acercó a la cama. Movió con suavidad y delicadeza la espalda de su amigo, pero éste no reaccionó. Sabía que estaba despierto, podía oír sollozos muy débiles provenir por debajo de todo aquel acumulamiento.

-Harry…¿Qué diablos ocurrió?

Al no obtener respuesta, y al perder lo poco de paciencia que tenía, el rubio decidió quitar con brusquedad cada una de las frazadas de su amigo. Estuvo a punto de comenzar su regañina pero se detuvo en seco al observar el rostro de Harry bañado en lágrimas, y a un gran moretón en una de sus mejillas. Harry lucía roto.

Roto nuevamente.

Niall lo tomó por los hombros para hacerlo sentar, y posteriormente observó con espanto y pasmo todo el rostro de su amigo, de manera minuciosa, con expresión consternada. Los ojos verdes le correspondieron la mirada, y detrás de esos ojos no parecía latir nada. No parecía haber rastros de vida allí a pesar de que éste estuviese respirando.

-Oh Harry…qué has hecho…qué has hecho…-

Un sollozo ahogado se escapó del rizado antes de que éste se arrojara con vehemencia hacía los brazos del rubio. Harry se abrazó con desespero al torso de su amigo y continuó llorando en él, ahora de forma más desconsolada. Niall correspondió el abrazo con titubeos, no sabiendo exactamente cómo abrazar a su amigo en el estado tan frágil en el que éste parecía estar.

-L-lo he arruinado todo, niall…¡L-lo he arruinado todo!-

En silencio, y decidiendo que sus reprimendas se irían muy al fondo de su ser por ésa vez, Niall simplemente se mantuvo abrazando a su amigo con fuerza.

**(…)**

**19:45 hs.**

-Ahora échale un poco de aquel condimento. —Indicó el ojimiel, señalando uno de sus frascos para especias. Romeo ladeó la cabeza. — El amarillo, el que está a un lado del de color verde.-

El pequeño niño de dos años sentado en la mesada de la cocina ayudaba a Liam a preparar la cena de esa noche, a pedido de éste último mencionado. El ojimiel estaba más que animado por tener la presencia de un bebé en su departamento, caso contrario al de su pareja. Aún no se lo habían mencionado a sus parientes más cercanos, pero ambos ya habían iniciado con el papeleo exageradamente extenso que requería la adopción, y él no podía esperar a la llegada de ese día en que recibiría ese tan ansiado llamado que le traería una luz permanente a la vida de ambos. Zayn no estaba del todo entusiasmado por la idea, pero el ojimiel sabía que en cuanto viera a su pequeño hijo u hija, el moreno sacaría su lado más cursi y meloso. Lo conocía, y en demasía.

-¡Pronto estará la cena! — Anunció con una sonrisa.  — ¡Mi ayudante y yo les estamos preparando un platillo exquisito con el cual se chuparan los dedos!-

-Iré buscando el número de las farmacias y atmosféricos de la ciudad.-

Comentó Zayn desde el living, mientras cambiaba de canal buscando algo que capturase su atención en la programación. Louis a su lado, completaba los últimos datos en su curriculum vitae para disponerse a buscar trabajo cuanto antes. No estaba seguro de si lograría hallarlo pronto, sabía que no era muy probable que aceptaran gente con estudios incompletos, pero se animó a sí mismo internamente a no perder las esperanzas.

-¿Qué haces?-

Inquirió el moreno, husmeando la pantalla de su notebook en el regazo de su amigo. Louis prosiguió escribiendo.

-Completando los datos para salir a buscar trabajo mañana.-

Zayn bufó de mala gana y luego volvió a posar su mirada en la televisión, colocando sus pies sobre la mesa ratona que los enfrentaba.

-Debes relajarte un poco, Louis. Acabas de enterarte de que tu pareja te fue infiel, por dios. —Comentó, y Louis le envió una mirada penetrante por haberle recordado aquel hecho que aún escocía en sus adentros. Zayn soltó una risa ligera. —Tienes que salir un poco, despejarte. Y como soy un buen amigo, me encargaré de eso.-

El moreno le guiñó un ojo y luego se irguió del sillón de un impulso ante la mirada suspicaz y atenta de Louis.

-Liam, Louis y yo iremos a caminar por la ciudad por un rato, quiero hablar con él sobre ciertos asuntos. ¿Puedes cuidar de Romeo, verdad? No nos esperes para la cena, comeremos algo por ahí.-

Zayn quitó la notebook de las manos de su amigo y la cerró. Louis estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando las manos de su amigo lo obligaron a ponerse de pie.

Liam salió de la cocina con Romeo en sus brazos y una expresión alicaída.

-¿Se irán…? Pero estoy cocinando algo realmente rico… —Se detuvo un momento y pareció replantear sus palabras. No estaba mal que Louis y Zayn hablaran un poco, estaba seguro de que despejaría un poco al castaño, así que decidió ceder.—Bien, de acuerdo…pero no regresen tarde porque si no los dejaré durmiendo afuera a ambos.-

**(…)**

A diferencia de lo que él estaba habituado en Green Valley a partir de las ocho de la noche , Nottingham lucía más despierta y concurrida que de costumbre. El aire fresco de la noche se mezclaba con el aroma a tabaco que desprendían los cigarrillos de varias personas que iban cruzando. Era un aroma un tanto atrayente, e hizo que la cabeza del castaño diera vueltas por unos momentos haciendo que olvidase los problemas que lo acompañaban por detrás.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, su mente se iba distrayendo con los paisajes vistosos y coloridos que la urbe tenía para ofrecer. Cruzaba personas, señoras y señores con caminar apurado, muchachas de largas piernas, muchachos con elegantes vestimentas, niños con sus padres, abuelos de marchar lento, y poco a poco comenzó a sentirse más distendido al evaluar que la vida continuaba a ritmo normal. Su mundo podría haberse destrozado, pero las estrellas arriba continuaban brillando, el aire en sus pulmones continuaba transitando, y las personas aún sonreían. No todo estaba terminado.

Al fin y al cabo, no había estado nada mal la idea de Zayn. Sonrió a sí mismo de manera dulce mientras aspiraba hondo.

-Ya casi llegamos. Por aquí hay un bar de puta madre al cual siempre vengo cuando me enojo con Liam. Tienes que probar los tragos que hacen amigo, te volarán la cabeza.-

Louis giró su rostro con premura a observar a Zayn caminando a la par que él. Una mirada recriminadora por no haberle informado con anticipación sobre sus planes.

-¡¿Un bar?! ¡¿Estás llevándome a un bar?!—Protestó, en el momento justo en que Zayn se detenía frente a un cartel luminoso que anunciaba la cantina. — ¡¿Es en serio, Zayn?! ¡El alcohol fue el culpable de que dijera esas mierdas que me trajeron a dónde estoy ahora! ¿Y tú me traes a un bar? ¡Dejé a mi hijo de dos años, ¿sólo para venir a beber contigo?! Oh no, lo siento pero ese no es mi estilo, Malik.-

Louis dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse rumbo al departamento nuevamente, pero el moreno lo aferró por el brazo, impidiéndoselo.

-¡Hey, no seas un aburrido! Sólo serán unas copas. Prometo que no pasaremos de eso. Debes relajarte un poco amigo, liberarte de todos esos pensamientos que se que no te abandonan la cabeza. No hay nada de malo en compartir unas copas con tu amigo, relájate…-

Entre muecas divergentes, Louis terminó por ceder con un rodar de ojos. Ingresó al bar junto a su amigo de mala gana, pero pronto su semblante comenzó a cambiar. Unos pocos tragos no le hacían mal a nadie después de todo…

**(…)**

Con rudeza, Louis despegó de sus labios la octava copa de vodka que vaciaba y la posó sobre la barra. El castaño soltó un suspiro satisfecho y acto seguido limpió sus labios mojados con el dorso de su mano. A su lado, Zayn también bebía. Éste había optado por una pequeña botella de cerveza, y tomaba con un poco más de tranquilidad que su amigo de ojos azules.

-Me ha destrozado. Y lo que más me irrita de todo es que ni siquiera me deja sufrir en paz. Estoy tan preocupado por cómo estará que no tengo ganas de llorar por lo muy destrozado que me ha dejado.-

Louis tomó la botella de vodka a su lado y vertió otro poco en su copa, tratando de que todos los pensamientos que aún rondaban en él se disiparan con la llegada de la sensación de inconsciencia pura que el alcohol siempre le traía.

-Él estará bien. Es sabido que los gatos siempre caen de pie.-

Definitivamente se hubiese reído del comentario de su amigo si no estuviese tan herido.

-No le digas así.-

-Y todavía lo defiendes…-

Zayn bebió un largo trago de la cerveza en su mano, y luego repiqueteó su uña contra el material de vidrio de ésta, observando a su amigo. Louis estaba sentado en una posición encorvada, con sus codos apoyados en la barra, y sosteniendo la copa en su mano derecha y la botella de vodka en su izquierda. Zayn oprimió sus labios antes de hablar.

-Él no está aquí ahora, Louis, descárgate, vamos. Se que tienes muchas cosas ahora por decir, dilas, juro que no le revelaré a nadie lo que suceda aquí entre nosotros.-

Louis llevó nuevamente la copa a su boca y de un solo trago largo terminó con todo el contenido en ésta. El mareo comenzó a llegar entonces, y todas las palabras que parecían estar estancadas en él súbitamente se sintieron flojas sobre su lengua.

-A decir verdad…—Comenzó, y pestañeó de manera morosa, como si aquel acto sencillo le estuviese costando trabajo. Su mirada era lánguida y estaba perdida al frente, en la repisa con todos las botellas de colores. —…Siempre le dije que amaba sus piernas largas, pero no es cierto. Las odiaba. Las odio. Son torpes, y cuando lo follo las abre de manera tan obscena que parece una puta.-

Louis sirvió otro poco de vodka en su copa y bebió antes de proseguir.

-Y sus labios…a esos también los odio. Son tan ridículamente hinchados que parecen dos gusanos a punto de reventar. Y a él también lo odio. Con su actitud dulce e inocente y su afán por las princesas de Disney. Lo odio.-

-¿Lo sigues amando, cierto?-

-Como no te das una puta idea.-

Zayn suspiró por la situación de su amigo y luego palmeó su espalda. Louis tuvo el impulso de abofetear aquella mano y decirle al moreno que con tres palmaditas su dolor no se iría, pero no lo hizo. Su amigo buscaba sólo reconfortarlo. No debía descargar sobre él su rabia.

-Hay muchos peces en el océano. No todo está perdido.-

Replicó luego con simpleza el moreno, y ante aquello Louis no pudo abstenerse de reaccionar.

-Es que no entiendes, él era todo mi maldito océano.-

Zayn entonces giró su cuerpo sobre la silla y quedó de frente a Louis. Éste sólo volteó su rostro a sostenerle la mirada cansada y afectada por litros de alcohol.

-Pero diablos, Louis. Te ha herido, ¡Con otro tipo! ¡Se supone que tu pareja hace que mojes tu ropa interior, no tus mejillas!-

-¿Qué sugieres que haga…?-

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, que busques alguien que de verdad te aprecie, tú eres un buen tipo, Louis.-

El castaño soltó un suspiro.

-Pero aún lo amo.-

Vencido, Zayn volteó nuevamente a su posición normal. Él y sus parloteos nunca podría con aquel sentimiento que hacía sufrir hasta a los hombres más duros.

-El amor apesta.— Acotó, y luego estiró su brazo para robarle la botella de vodka a Louis y tomar un poco. — Apesta, amigo. Con su falsa publicidad de rosas, flores y pajarillos. Es pura imagen. Nadie te advierte de todo el dolor que debes atravesar. Es como una sirena, que con su cantar precioso te atrae sólo para matarte.-

Louis no dice nada, pero concuerda con cada una de las palabras ebrias pero ciertas que su amigo estaba recitando.

-La pequeña estafa cruel que mueve al mundo…-

Ambos amigos quedan en un corto silencio. La música baja del bar se mezclaba con las charlas de todas las personas que los rodeaban. Louis carraspeó levemente, y luego giró su rostro hacía la izquierda a observar al hombre sentado a unas dos sillas de distancia de él. Parecía otro ser destrozado por el amor. En la barra lo acompañaban sólo tres botellas vacías de vino, y cuando ambas miradas se encontraron se sostuvieron por unos segundos. Louis trató de leerlo. Esa mirada se parecía a la suya. Esa mirada carecía de amor. Louis sintió cierta lástima por el hombre. Y se preguntó internamente si el hombre también sintió lástima de él.

-Nunca entendí el porqué las personas hacen eso. —La voz del moreno hizo que volteara nuevamente hacía él. Louis lo observó, aguardando a que prosiguiera. — Eso de ser infieles. ¿Por qué arriesgar tanto por un placer pasajero? Es de idiotas, amigo. Yo podré ser un estúpido diplomado pero créeme que ser infiel es algo que jamás haría. Es algo egoísta. Arruinar toda una vida sólo por un placer que tiene el poder para destruir a toda una familia. No vale la pena perder tanto por tan poco.-

El castaño permaneció en silencio. La botella de vodka aún contenía algunos milímetros, pero Louis ya no sirvió más.

-La culpa de todo ésto es del amor, si no existiera todo sería más fácil. Nos vuelve idiotas, amigo. Idiotas y ciegos. Y si eres demasiado fiel te acaban confundiendo con un puto perro, Louis. ¿Sabes qué? Vete de putas. Revélate, amigo. Ve y folla a cuantas muchachas apetezcas. No somos de nadie, nadie puede decirnos qué hacer, no dejes que nadie te detenga de nada, menos un tonto chico de rizos que pinta sus uñas y ama las princesas. ¡Somos adultos, Louis, somos dueños de nuestras decisiones!-

Dicho aquello, el celular dentro del bolsillo de Zayn comienza a sonar y éste con manos torpes lo saca.

Louis quedó observando su copa, inevitablemente pensando en grandes ojos verdes y en cómo estaría o qué estaría haciendo. ¿Niall ya estaría allí con él? ¿Estaría cuidando bien de Loretta y Harry? Necesitaba saber cómo estaban. El corazón era un obstinado de primera, pensó. Lo habían hecho trizas y aún seguía amando.

Zayn cortó la llamada y arregló un poco sus revoltosos cabellos.

-Bien, al parecer debemos ir yendo porque Liam está a diez minutos de ponerle llave a la puerta y dejarnos durmiendo en el patio. Andando.-

-¿No que “nadie puede decirnos qué hacer” y “somos adultos y dueños de nuestras decisiones”-

Zayn tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Se aplica sólo en algunos casos. No puedo contrariar la palabra de Liam. Es dueño del lindo trozo de carne que me hace tan feliz.-

Louis suelta una corta aireada risa, y ambos abandonan el lugar.

-Eres un idiota.-

Comentó, apoyándose en el hombro del moreno para no perder su equilibrio.

-Lo sé. Aún si me quieres.-

-Como no te das una idea.-

Ambos amigos se perdieron a lo largo de la ahora desértica vereda, con caminar torpe y lento, pero ambos con leves sonrisas en sus rostros.

Aún se podía sonreír, pensó Louis.

No todo estaba perdido.


	23. Lloviendo sobre mojado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Todo lo que quiero es nada más que oírte llamando a mi puerta, porque si pudiese ver tu rostro tan sólo una vez más, podría morir como un hombre feliz, estoy seguro de ello. Cuando dijiste tu último ‘Adiós’ morí un poco en el interior. Me acosté sobre lágrimas en mi cama toda la noche, solo, sin ti a mi lado. Pero si me amas, ¿Por qué me dejas?…”- All I want / Kodaline.

_“Si te digo que te necesito, te miento. Pero si te digo que no te necesito, también te miento. A ver si te explico, no eres mi aire, no te necesito para respirar. Pero sin ti, no siento que respiro…”_

 

 

Niall apoyó su mano izquierda sobre su cadera y soltó un suspiro mientras aguardaba impaciente. Con mesura, movió la cuchara dentro de la pequeña olla, revolviendo la sopa que de a poco iba llegando a su punto justo, y luego acercó su rostro a ésta para verificar su cocción. Sus conocimientos en la cocina eran nulos, así que terminó por apagar la llama de la cocina decidiendo que ésta ya estaba hecha.

-Bueno…— Soltó, observando con cierta desconfianza la sopa. — No sé cómo habrá quedado ésto, pero como decía mi abuelita, lo que cuenta es la intención.-

Fingiendo seguridad, colocó un poco de la sopa dentro de un plato hondo y aspiró el vapor que ésta emanó. No olía para nada mal, y aquello hizo que a Niall se le inflara el pecho con cierto orgullo. Posteriormente, se acercó a su amigo sentado a la mesa y depositó el plato en frente de éste, dejando luego una cuchara a su lado para que pudiese comer.

Harry observó el plato, y luego a su a amigo retornar nuevamente a un lado de la cocina, y soltó un suspiro. Se acomodó la manta que se resbalaba de sus hombros, envolviéndose más, y miró inapetente el humo que desprendía la sopa.

-En serio, no tengo apetito, Niall…-

Volvió a enunciar por tercera vez, tomando la cuchara del plato, y levantando un poco de la sopa sólo para dejar que ésta cayese nuevamente al plato. Tenía buena pinta, y no iba a mentir. Pero a pesar de estar hambriento, no sentía ganas de comer. Su estómago rugió contrariando sus palabras antecedentes, y Harry soltó la cuchara para abrazar más el libro de fotos que envolvía entre sus brazos.

A un lado de la cocina, sirviendo un plato ésta vez para Loretta, Niall le envió una mirada opresora, diciéndole con sólo un vistazo que tomase aquello si no quería que él lo obligara a hacerlo a la fuerza. Harry supo leer a la perfección aquella amenaza, pero la ignoró de todas formas, bastante deprimido como para temer por algo más.

-Pues tu estómago no parece estar de acuerdo con eso. —Acotó Niall, regresando a la mesa y depositando el plato que traía al frente de la blonda.— Sólo toma unas cuántas cucharadas, Harry. Has estado en ayuna más de un día, eso no es bueno para nadie. Además, valora el esfuerzo que me ha tomado preparar ésto, es la primera vez que cocino, y es para ti, deberías sentirte alagado.-

El ojiverde esbozó un ligero puchero inconscientemente mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No necesito que me estés cuidando, Niall, tengo veintidós años. Soy grande. Voy a estar bien…no es necesario que me cuides a toda hora como cuando éramos chicos, puedo hacerlo solo.-

Niall liberó una corta risa que hizo que Harry frunciese el ceño, ofendido y ciertamente confundido, y observó cómo el rubio se desplomaba en la silla adyacente a la cual ocupaba Loretta. Niall no parecía estar tomando sus palabras en serio, y el rizado se sintió herido.

-Oh claro, te estás cuidando bastante bien rehusándote a comer y encerrándote en tu cuarto, descuidando el bienestar de tu hija, y dándole un mal ejemplo de lo que se debería hacer en situaciones así…tienes razón, puedes cuidarte solo a la perfección.-

Ni bien aquellas palabras se liberaron de su garganta por puro impulso, Niall quiso volver a tomarlas para tragárselas nuevamente y que murieran muy al fondo de él, pero lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde. Sus palabras crudas e hirientes quedaron flotando en la atmósfera, y le antecedió un incómodo silencio que sólo hizo que todo adquiriese más magnitud. Turbado, el rubio mordió sus labios buscando algo para enmendar lo que había dicho, y sin saber a quién más recurrir observó a la blonda. Ésta había dejado de comer, y también lo observó sin reacción alguna, para luego desviar su vista hacía su padre, expectante en su reacción. Harry observaba a Niall con mirada inerte pero suave, como si por detrás de sus ojos se estuviese desarrollando un verdadero vorágine. La nuez de adán de Niall subió y bajó al momento de tragar. No fue su intención hacerlo, pero había aumentado la reciente herida de Harry.

-Lo siento, Harry, no quise decir eso…-

Se disculpó con franqueza, destilando congoja, y la mirada verde descendió. El agarre que Harry sostenía al álbum de fotos en sus brazos se intensificó con eminencia porque todo lo que su amigo había revelado era nada más que la cruda verdad, y dolía. Quería creer que podía. Pero era más que obvio que no. La situación estaba logrando llevarse todo de él, y la fuerza fue lo primero en ser arrebatada.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Harry se apuró a limpiarla, y Niall se sintió inclusive más peor de lo que estaba.

-No. Está bien… — Aseguró el rizado, sonriendo de manera tranquila pero triste. —Es verdad, al fin y al cabo…estoy haciendo todo mal. Lo merezco. Gracias por ser…sincero conmigo.-

Por mucho que lastimara, Harry admitía que Niall había hablado con la pura verdad. Y él no entendía porqué lo estaba haciendo, pero parecía inconscientemente haber retrocedido en los años a cuando era un pequeño niño. Cuando era joven, inexperto, inocente, y más frágil de lo que era ahora. Cuando se rehusaba a comer porque se sentía triste. O cuando no lo hacía simplemente por enojo a sí mismo, como una especie de auto-castigo al momento en que algún dibujo no le salía del modo en que él esperaba. Se sentía vulnerable también como cuando niño. Expuesto. Frágil ante toda la crueldad que el mundo escondía. Y sentía que no tenía respuestas ni soluciones a los problemas que lo hundían cada vez más.

Sorbió su nariz, y trató de no romper en llanto por tercera vez consecutiva en aquella mañana.

Lentamente, y ante la mirada aún acongojada de Niall, y una expectante de Loretta, Harry abrió el álbum fotográfico en sus manos y comenzó  a pasar sus dedos con sutileza por sobre una foto en especial, una que databa de algunos años detrás. Allí todo aún estaba en colores. Allí aún podía sonreír con felicidad y seguridad. Estaba junto a su tía Raquel en el jardín de la casa en Doncaster. El rizado rememoraba con dicha cada detalle de aquella mañana. Los rayos cálidos del sol, el aroma inconfundible de flores recién brotando, y la alegría que rebozaba su corazón al estar junto a su tía posando bobamente. Harry sonrió con nostalgia.

Su mirada cayó en otra foto en particular. Una que sobresalía por sobre todas las demás por la cantidad de emociones que encerraba. Allí estaba él con otra sonrisa brillante que parecía querer llegarle a las orejas. Un Romeo apenas nacido dormía en sus brazos, y una Loretta de sólo cuatro años reía como si estuviese pegando una gran carcajada. Harry sonrió  nuevamente al ver la silueta de Louis difuminada, corriendo para llegar a posicionarse a su lado en la fotografía, pero por supuesto, fallando, logrando quedar como un fantasma acechándolos. El rizado recordó cómo se habían reído cuando las fotos habían sido reveladas, y el vacío en su pecho pareció agrandarse más al caer en la cuenta de que todos esos recuerdos muy lejos ya estaban, junto a su promesa de un futuro juntos, de un futuro feliz.

-…¿Por qué no todo puede ser como antes…?— Inquirió de forma retórica casi en un susurro. Niall quedó callado observándolo vagar por aquel libro de recuerdos con añoranza. Harry lo observó con mirada atribulada.— ¿Por qué los momentos felices no pueden ser eternos, permanecer quietos siempre así, como fotografías…? ¿A dónde ha ido toda ésta felicidad…?-

Su voz volvía a quebrarse progresivamente a medida que sus palabras iban saliendo, y el rubio soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie. Con suavidad, Niall quitó el álbum fotográfico de las manos de su amigo, y éste aunque no reprochó, lo observó con mirada herida, como si aquello que el rubio había sacado de sus manos fuese su último trozo de vida. Niall dejó el libro sobre un mueble y volvió a la mesa.

-No lo sé. — Confesó tolerante. —Pero se que llorando no lograrás darle lástima a la felicidad para que ésta vuelva a tu vida.-

-No pretendo darle lástima. Sólo lloro porque he arruinado todo, y no pareces entender la gravedad de ello…-

Susurró, y acto seguido ajustó la manta que estaba a un paso de deslizarse de sus hombros.

Niall volvió a suspirar por incontable vez en en el día. Estaba tratando de ser calmo, tolerante, y comprensivo, pero estaba a un paso de perder aquella postura en la cual intentaba mantenerse. Harry estaba actuando de manera tan obstinada, y el rubio estaba hartándose de tomar el camino suave con él, pues sentía que su amigo merecía una buena dósis de cruda y pura realidad. Más se abstenía de hacer tal cosa. Sabía que el rizado estaba herido, no quería dejarlo peor de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Bien, llora lo que quieras entonces, pero que sepas que ni aunque llorando tres océanos más harás que todo vuelva a cómo era antes. A menos de que segregues magia de tus lagrimales, cosa que dudo mucho, no se solucionarán tus problemas. Éstos se solucionan actuando, enfrentándolos, como si no conocieras lo que es fallar, Harry.-

El ojiverde lo observó con discrepancia, pensando internamente que era muy fácil el decirlo, pero no tanto el hacerlo. Del dicho al hecho siempre había un largo trecho.

-No sé por dónde debería comenzar…-

Masculló honestamente con voz frágil, y Niall cogió la cuchara cargada que estaba en el plato de sopa que Harry ni siquiera había probado.

-Alimentándote bien y manteniéndote saludable es una muy buena forma de comenzar. Si todo es una mierda, al menos evita tú también convertirte en una.-

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por aquellas palabras y el rubio aprovechó para colar la cuchara dentro la boca de su desprevenido amigo. Obligadamente, y sin más opción, Harry tragó la sopa, pero la brusquedad hizo que gran parte se escurriera de sus labios hacía su mentón.

-¡Madre mía, eres peor que los bebés! Y luego dices que puedes cuidarte solo, si apenas puedes comer.-

Exclamó Niall con histrionismo, y Harry volvió a sonreír, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de su mano, y Niall sintió dicha de haber logrado que en un corto período de tiempo su amigo sonriese dos veces. Era un gran logro luego de tantas lágrimas y lamentos.

-Si quieres que me mantenga saludable, creo que no estás empezando de un buen modo tratando de ahogarme en sopa.-

-Eres un exagerado. Ahora, creo que tú y yo tenemos una muy larga charla pendiente por hacer ¿Verdad? Aún no me has contado con lujo de detalles todo lo que ha ocurrido, y no creo que sólo haya sido una pelea, un golpe, y a Louis yéndose con Romeo como Loretta me ha contado.-

Evitando responder por intentar zafar de aquella inevitable charla, Harry metió otra cucharada de sopa a su boca.

-Ni aunque te cayese un pedazo de techo encima y quedaras en terapia intensiva lograrías salvarte de ésta conversación, Styles, ni lo intentes. — Advirtió, y resignado Harry dejó la cuchara reposada sobre el plato. —Loretta ¿Puedes salir hacía el patio por un momento? Tu papá y yo tenemos ciertos temas de adultos que hablar.-

La blonda asintió y se bajó del asiento en un pequeño salto. Loretta corrió hacía la puerta delantera, pero antes de llegar a ésta se detuvo y volteó nuevamente hacía los dos muchachos sentados a la mensa.

-¿Hoy no iré a la escuela, papi?-

Preguntó con inocencia y curiosidad, y Harry le sonrió de la forma más dulce que podía en aquellos estados.

-No. Por hoy no habrá escuela, Loretta.-

La pequeña de seis años  le sonrió de regreso de manera brillante cual mediodía de verano, y luego dio media vuelta y se retiró de la casa dando brinquitos por aquella primicia tan agradable.

-Supongo que no sabe nada que tú y Louis se han separado, ¿no?-

Quiso saber Niall, y Harry oprimió ambas de sus manos entre sus muslos, negando suavemente como única contestación.

-Cree que Louis sólo se ha ido a casa de Zayn y Liam porque nos peleamos. Por unos días. No quiero decirle lo contrario. Al menos…no aún.-

El rubio asintió con comprensión, y luego se levantó de su silla, encaminándose a la cocina. Harry lo observó detenidamente alejarse.

-¿Tienen alguna caja de primeros auxilios?-

Quiso saber.

-Sí, está en la cajonera. El primer cajón. ¿Para qué la necesitas?-

Niall asintió pero no respondió la indagación. Regresó con la pequeña caja en mano y luego acercó su silla aún más hacía Harry.

-Voy ponerle un poco de crema a tu moretón. Luce realmente doloroso en tu mejilla, Harry. ¿Te duele mucho?.-

Niall volvió a ocupar su silla, y posteriormente tomó un pequeño trozo de algodón para aplicar la crema.

-No…no tanto.-

Confesó, honestamente. Le dolía más el hecho de que Louis lo había provocado.

El rostro de Harry se frunció un poco en una mueca de dolor cuando el algodón suave se oprimió contra su manchón violáceo. Soltó un pequeño gemido lastimero, y Niall suavizó su movimiento, haciéndolo con más meticulosidad.

-Cuéntame todo desde el principio.-

Pidió, y los ojos verdes no pueden evitar descender hacía el suelo. No quería rememorar. Su herida aún estaba fresca en demasía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que debía descargarse con libertad.

Aspiró de forma profunda, y luego soltó el aire con parsimonia.

-…Un antiguo cliente de Nick lo invitó a la fiesta de su cumpleaños, y Nick ofreció llevarme consigo…— Comenzó con voz baja como sus ánimo. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con torpeza, apenado de tan sólo recordar los hechos sucedidos.— Me compró un vestido muy hermoso para ir, uno que estoy seguro vale mucho más que todas las pertenencias que he tenido en mi vida. La fiesta estuvo bien. Bailamos, comimos, bueno…nos divertimos, pero me excedí bebiendo.-

Hizo una pausa, y Niall corrió su mirada de sus manos curando el moretón a los ojos tristes de su amigo observando la nada.

-…le pedí que me llevara a su casa. Sabía que si venía aquí a esas horas, y en esas condiciones, habría tenido todo un desenlace muy fatídico. Pero todo terminó de forma lamentable de todos modos…—El rizado mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, y luego lo dejó libre sin decrecer el vigor con el cual lo oprimía, lastimándose a sí mismo sin darse cuenta. —Nos besamos. Una vez más. Y luego…luego casi lo hacemos…-

Niall detuvo en seco sus manos y lo observó perplejo y atónito, tratando de verificar en los ojos bosque si todo aquello era cierto, si había osado hacer tal cosa. Harry le correspondió la mirada, pero tan pronto como posó sus ojos en su amigo, los corrió hacía otro lado con vergüenza. Volvió a sentirse asqueroso y ruin.  Aquella misma mirada la había sentido cuando se lo había confesado a Louis, y como en esa misma ocasión, ahora también dolía, ahora también le recordaba a su conciencia cuán mal había actuado. Cuán mal había hecho a tantas personas inocentes.

Comenzó a llorar otra vez en silencio y se abrazó a si mismo, cubriéndose lo más que podía con la manta en sus hombros, con la esperanza de verse diminuto. Tan diminuto que pasase desapercibido para el mundo entero.

Sin juzgarlo, Niall simplemente se limitó a acariciarle la espalda con terneza, incentivándolo a proseguir.

-…¿Sabes que es lo peor? — Sollozó, aferrando con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones, oprimiendo con dedos temblorosos pero firmes. —…que yo no fui el que evitó que aquello ocurriese, fue Nick…é-él me preguntó si estaba seguro de hacerlo, y le dije que no, que no p-podía, p-porque aquella pregunta fue lo que me hizo recapacitar, d-darme cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo por impulso…-

La pequeña pausa entre verdades estuvo colmada de lágrimas. Niall intentaba buscar un porqué de las acciones de su amigo, pero no creía poder hallarlas nunca. Sólo Harry sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos, sólo él sabía porqué había hecho lo que había hecho.

-¿No me dirás asqueroso…? ¿N-no me dirás lo muy inmundo que soy…? N-no supe lo que estaba haciendo sino hasta que estuve desnudo a punto de entregarme a otro hombre. ¡D-dime lo muy estúpido que soy!-

La mirada azulina se colmó de pena y compasión. Era una escena realmente triste de presenciar, su amigo desvalorizándose de tal dura forma.

Las manos delgadas de Harry fueron a su rostro, intentando en vano cubrir su semblante demacrado y sus ojos estallando en lágrimas.

-No eres un estúpido, Harry, no pienses así…eres un ser humano, todos cometemos equivocaciones en la vida.-

Niall atrae al rizado contra su cuerpo y lo abraza con fuerza, acariciándole los rizos de manera sutil para buscar serenarlo. El cuerpo del rizado temblaba y se sentía tenso bajo su tacto.

-C-cuando le conté a Louis todo, él se enojó y c-comenzó a juntar sus cosas para marcharse…le dije q-que no, que si se iba yo m-me mataría, y m-me pegó…lo merecía después de todo, lo merecía mucho…arruiné todo, t-todo…-

El abrazo se intensificó entonces por parte del rubio, y éste aspiró con fuerza, tratando de calmar el cólera que le provocó oír las últimas palabras de su amigo. De tan sólo imaginar al castaño pegándole a Harry, la sangre en sus venas comenzaban a bullir por furia.

El rizado se había equivocado y de manera colosal, era cierto, pero eso no meritaba que Louis le dejara la mejilla morada por semejante golpe. Niall se preguntó internamente si todo aquello tendría solución. Ambos habían tomado caminos casi sin retorno, pero aunque las probabilidades de una conciliación se viesen oscuras, el rubio estaba deseando que terminaran juntos como debería ser. No quería siquiera pensar en cómo sería la vida del rizado si es que ambos en realidad terminaban separados.

-La violencia nunca es la solución a nada, Harry, no vuelvas a decir que en serio lo merecías porque no es verdad. -

El ojiverde hipó, y con lentitud rompió el abrazo con Niall, volviéndose a sentirse frío. Harry sorbió su nariz y observó al rubio con ojos rojos pero brillando con pizcas de esperanza.

-Crees…- Comienza, pero es cortado por la voz infantil de su hija. Tanto Niall como Harry viran a observarla, parada a la puerta.

-Papi…-

La blonda se veía algo nerviosa.

-Aguarda un momento, Loretta, tu papi aún no terminó de hablar conmigo. Ve a jugar un poco más por allí.-

-Pero es que…-

Vuelve a insistir, y Niall resopla.

-Sólo cinco minutos más, ve a juntar un par de flores para alegrar un poco a tu papi, ve.-

-Pero es que tío Niall…-

En rendición, los ojos azules ruedan vencidos.

-Bien bien, ¿Qué ocurre?.-

Loretta observa hacía afuera, y luego su mirada vuelve hacía dentro de la casa antes de que ésta abriese su boca.

-Aquí está Nick, pregunta por ti, papi…-

Susurró, moviendo con torpeza una de sus piernas.

Son diferentes las reacciones que aquel nombre provocó en ambos muchachos. Harry, por su parte, se acurrucó nuevamente casi por instinto, como intentando nuevamente desaparecer con sólo saber que el hombre ante el cual se desnudó, estaba en su patio trasero, preguntando sobre él, queriendo verlo. Sin embargo, Niall se irguió del sillón con expresión seria y segura.

-Vaya…hablando de Roma el rey se asoma…-

Con pasos firmes Niall se dirigió a la puerta, y Harry lo siguió con su mirada nerviosa.

-Loretta métete a la casa, los niños no deben oír conversaciones adultas.-

Advirtió el rubio, y sin chistar, intuyendo que allí algo considerable estaba por ocurrir, Loretta ingresó corriendo a la casa a posicionarse junto a Harry. Niall cierra la puerta tras ella.

El aroma fuerte a una fragancia muy varonil llenó todo el sistema respiratorio del blondo apenas posó su mirada frente al hombre a unos dos pasos de distancia de él. Niall cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y examinó brevemente la figura que lo enfrentaba. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, el morocho esbozó una corta y sutil sonrisa amable, conmovido por aquella presencia que tan simpática parecía ante sus ojos. Carraspeó antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Se encuentra Harry? Soy su jefe, Nick, creo que ya nos conocimos, ¿Verdad?-

Nick alzó su mano, buscando estrecharla con la de Niall, pero éste no la ofreció, así que con cierta incomodidad Nick volvió a bajar la suya.

-Sí, lamentablemente ya nos conocimos.-

Repuso el rubio, y Nick volvió a carraspear con suavidad, tratando de difuminar aquella tensa atmósfera que el muchacho de ojos azules estaba creando.

-Me gustaría saber cómo está él, y si no es mucha molestia también me gustaría poder pasar a verlo ¿Podría?-

Fingiendo meditarlo, Niall parpadeó de manera morosa, percatándose de los muchos moretones violáceos que se intentaban ocultar con maquillaje por toda la extensión de la cara del hombre. Se preguntó en sus adentros si la razón detrás de esos golpes era también la razón del golpe de Harry. Niall estaba bastante seguro de que sí.

-Si. Sería molestia.—Replicó con simpleza, y la pequeña sonrisa amable del moreno se desvaneció de su rostro con lentitud, sorprendido por aquella respuesta soez. — No sé si usted sabía, pero una familia entera se desintegró por gran culpa suya, así que “si no es molestia” señor abogado ricachón, puede irse con sus lujos hacía otra parte, y por favor ya no moleste a mi amigo.-

Incómodo por aquella contestación negativa, Nick asintió de igual forma, soltando luego una baja risa por lo muy estúpido que había sido al momento de decidir venir a la casa de Harry. A la casa de éste, en dónde estaban sus hijos, a los que él había dejado prácticamente sin su otro padre. Nick volvió a asentir.

-Es verdad, tienes razón.-

Confiesa, y luego camina unos pocos pasos de retorno a su vehículo aparcado bajo un árbol.

-Antes de irme, por favor dile a Harry que no importa si quiere tomarse ésta semana libre, está perdonado de falta. Después de todo no hay muchos clientes ésta temporada.-

Niall asiente, aún cruzado de brazos y con una expresión dura. Nick le sonríe de igual forma.

-Y por favor dile que lo siento mucho.-

No hubo más palabras luego de aquello. En instantes, el lujoso auto desapareció sobre la ruta, y luego Niall volvió a ingresar a la vivienda, dejando escapar un gran suspiro, y liberando tensiones.

Harry se encontraba solo allí, con mirada gacha. Loretta parecía haberse marchado a su cuarto.

En cuanto el ruido de la puerta cerrarse resonó, los ojos esmeralda se alzaron con premura, expectantes, aguardando a que el blondo abriese la boca.

-Eres un jodido destrozador de hombres.—Niall se dejó caer en la silla junto a su amigo, y Harry le frunció el ceño. Niall pintó una sonrisa ladina, casi con ternura por cómo se veía su amigo de aquella manera. —Pareces esas arañas “viudas negras”, que después de aparearse se comen al macho. Eso eres tú. Una viuda negra.-

Completamente ofendido, Harry frunció aún más el ceño por las palabras de su amigo, que si bien sonaban socarronas y burlonas, lo hirieron en cierta forma.

-No me he acostado con él. No me digas así. De verdad siento todo lo que hice, y estoy realmente avergonzado, pero no tienes derecho a compararme con una araña.-

Niall soltó una corta risa, mientras el ojiverde permanecía serio y ceñudo, no encontrando el humor por ninguna parte.

-Nick parece un buen tipo. — Reconoció. —Debo admitir que me dolió un poco echarlo de aquí, parecía realmente preocupado por ti ¿Sabes? A pesar de todas las mentiras que le has dicho, y a pesar de haberlo ilusionado en vano, él se veía realmente preocupado por ti. Se nota que en realidad te quiere.-

El rizado bajó la mirada, volviendo a ajustar aún más la manta en sus hombros.

-Eso no me aleja del dolor, Niall…-

Niall se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre ésta.

-No quiero que te alejes del dolor. Lo mereces, seré sincero. — Reveló con crudeza. —Y Louis también merece lo que está pasando. Él fue el idiota que inició ésto después de todo. Vaya manera de descargarse de los problemas, gritándote que arruinaste su vida y diciéndole a sus propios hijos que los quiere arrojar a la calle…-

Harry mordió sus labios, oyendo cada palabra hiriente pero verdadera que iba espetando su amigo con libre albedrío. El blondo suspiró luego de un momento.

-…Harry, Harry…¿Qué haré contigo? Tienes el don de romper corazones, amigo. Has roto los corazones de tres personas que darían la vuelta al mundo a pie sólo por ti, tómalo como algo bueno. Eso debe ser considerado como un talento o algo así.-

La mirada del rizado vuelve a alzarse, desconcertada.

-¿Tres? —Inquiere extrañado. — ¿Cuáles tres personas?-

-Sí. Tres personas. — Sonríe con suavidad. —Me gustabas Harry.-

Reveló con simpleza, y los ojos verdes anegados de lágrimas se abrieron descollantemente para luego cerrarse lánguidamente al pestañear. El aire parece quedarse estancado en la garganta del rizado, y él sin querer suelta un sonido ahogado por aquella revelación abrupta. Niall deja escapar una risa por su reacción, y prosigue.

-Cuando éramos adolescentes. Me gustabas mucho. No sabía si eran mis hormonas locas por querer meter mi polla en alguna parte, pero me gustabas. ¿O por qué creías que hacía tantas cosas por ti? Cuidarte, y protegerte tanto… No te lo dije nunca, sin embargo. Sabía muy bien que tu sólo tenías ojos para Louis, así que acepté seguir a tu lado como amigo, y reprimir el dolor que eso conllevaba, sólo para verte feliz.-

Las palabras en el léxico del ojiverde parecieron nunca antes haber existido.

-Y-yo…-

Atinó a balbucear, sonrojándose de sobremanera. Su mirada estupefacta se mueve desde un ojo de niall hacía el otro, en busca de posibles pizcas de burla, más su mirada no albergaba nada de ello. Niall entonces se apresura en tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno, pero eso ya es pasado. Ya no siento nada por ti más que una simple amistad, así que no tienes porqué sentirte incómodo ni nada parecido. Y mejor no sigamos con ésto si no quiero ganarme puñetazos de Louis a futuro.-

Harry asintió, y volvió a bajar su mirada, jugando luego con un pequeño hilo que se escapaba de la manta en sus hombros.

-¿Por qué…no me lo dijiste sino hasta ahora?-

Cuestiona, con temor de hacerlo. Niall se encoge de hombros. Él tampoco sabía porqué había decido revelarlo en esos momentos.

-No lo sé. Las idioteces que te lleva a hacer el amor, supongo. Lo oculté tanto, y supongo que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. No creas que te lo dije por intentar aprovecharme de la situación, no creas que soy de esos.—Aseguró, intuyendo los pensamientos de su amigo. —No busco alguna oportunidad contigo porque tú y Louis están separados, sólo se me ocurrió confesártelo ahora, pero como ya dije, eso quedó en el pasado, no quiero que ésto altere en nada nuestra amistad, ¿Bien?.-

-Bien…-

Se tornó silencio luego de aquello, sin incomodidad sin embargo. Un silencio ameno en el cual ambos aprovecharon para meditar sobre todo.

Harry fue el que minutos después acabó con aquel prolongado mutismo.

-¿Crees que pueda perdonarme…?-

Niall se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-No lo sé. — Respondió con sinceridad.— El tiempo lo dirá, Harry. Una segunda oportunidad no se le niega nadie, y espero que Louis no sea un tonto y se de cuenta de que si te pierde, estará dejando detrás un gran tesoro…-

Una pequeña sonrisa tímida se formó en los labios sandía.

-Gracias.-

Susurró, y Niall le sonrió, tomando luego el plato de sopa casi lleno que reposaba aún sobre la mesa.

-Déjame calentar esto, no te salvarás de no comer sólo porque te he revelado que me gustabas cuando éramos unos mocosos. Comerás ésta sopa quieras o no, Harry Styles.-

**(…)**

Su mañana había transcurrido monótona y aburrida en demasía. Lo único que había hecho en aquellas horas pluviosas había sido enviar su curriculum vía computadora a diferentes sitios web de distintos locales, mercados y demás en dónde comunicaban que se necesitaba de personal. Luego de aquello, el día había trascurrido a paso lento. Uno más lento del normal. Los minutos parecían volverse horas y las horas siglos.

Cuando la tarde cayó sobre la ciudad, el castaño la sobrellevó observando dibujos animados junto a Romeo. Echado en el sofá y levantándose muy de vez en cuando sólo a hacer sus necesidades, o simplemente a estirar sus piernas. Louis sobrevivía al tiempo.

Cuando el reloj de la cocina marcó las seis de la tarde, el sol decidió salir sólo por unos momentos en Nottingham, dando de frente a todo el sillón que ocupaba el ojiazul, entibiándolo y cubriéndolo de un color naranja apacible a la vista.

Llegando a puntos extremos de aburrimiento, y casi sin darse cuenta, Louis se pasó la siguiente hora observando cada resto de piel muerta y partículas de mugre que flotaban por entre los débiles rayos solares, moviéndose sin rumbo alguno, nadando en aire. Sin sentido, pensó. Como se sentía en esos momentos.

No sabía con certeza la hora en esos momentos. Había perdido completa noción del tiempo bastantes suspiros detrás, pero las pigmentaciones oscuras del cielo le avisaban que estaban próximos a entrar al anochecer. Observó cómo las ventanas de los demás departamentos se iban encendiendo, de a poco, pausadamente, como estrellas gigantes de las cuales carecían en aquella noche.  

En algún momento en que él distraía su inconsolable soledad con el paisaje, Zayn y Liam habían arribado del trabajo. Ambos le habían dirigido palabras, pero Louis no las había oído ni prestado la debida atención. Supuso que sólo lo habían saludado.

Durante la noche, cuando la televisión un poco más allá transmitía las noticias para Liam quién las veía con atención, Romeo se le había acercado al castaño. El pequeño infante de dos años le había arrimado el conejo de peluche que Zayn le había obsequiado, buscando que Louis jugase junto a él, pero pronto decidió rendirse al ver el estado desanimado que mantenía su papá. No obstante, el niño estuvo algunos minutos recostado a un lado de Louis, acompañándolo en silencio. Hizo lo posible para que no se notase, pero Louis estuvo a punto de llorar por aquel simple pero adorable gesto que decía mucho. Por algunos minutos se mantuvo acariciando el cabello fino de Romeo, hasta que éste pareció cansarse y simplemente se había marchado buscando algo con lo cual entretenerse.

Entonces la soledad, el silencio, y el pesar volvieron a ser sus únicos compañeros.

El vidrio de la ventana en la cual él estuvo observando la ciudad durante todo el día, comenzó a salpicarse de gotas. Llovía nuevamente, y la metrópoli se tornó imposible de apreciar. Louis quedó observando el vidrio de todos modos, como si aquello fuese lo más interesante que sus ojos podían ver en dichos momentos.

Le hacía falta una persona a su vista. Sentía que no tenía nada a lo cual apreciar.

Un pote de helado de tamaño mediano fue reposado sobre  su regazo, sacándolo de su burbuja con una sensación helada sobre su pierna, y sólo entonces los ojos cerúleos se movieron.

-Compré helado. El helado es el mejor remedio para las penas. — Liam le sonrió cálidamente y le ofreció una pequeña cuchara de plástico trasparente. Louis la aceptó, y el ojimiel tomó asiento a su lado.—¿Quieres hablar? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? Estoy aquí para escucharte amigo. Se que no es nada fácil la situación por la cual están pasando tú y Harry, y es probable que no entienda mucho lo que esté cruzando por tu cabeza en éstos instantes, pero realmente quiero ayudar.-

El castaño suspiró y desvió su mirada al frente nuevamente. Nottingham estaba vestida de melancolía.

-Sigo preguntándome por qué lo hizo.-

Susurró, dejando el pote de helado hacía un lado, cuando sus manos comenzaron a entumecerse por el frío. No tenía apetito en esos momentos.

-Creo que ambos se descuidaron mutuamente. Es decir, tú no eres ninguna víctima, Louis. Puede que te hayas llevado la peor parte, pero Harry también ha sufrido por acciones tuyas en su momento. No soy un experto en ésto del amor, ni mucho menos, pero creo que deberían hablar, como debió haber sido desde un principio. Hablar y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo. Deben pensar en Romeo y en Loretta, ellos también están pasando por un momento horrible al ver de ésta forma a sus padres.-

Louis apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y luego enterró su rostro entre sus manos. No quería escuchar más. No quería hablar más. Ya ni siquiera sentía ganas de seguir existiendo. Aún no entendía si es que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo en realidad, o si todo era una horrible e interminable pesadilla de la cual él despertaría pronto. Debía de ser eso, no encontraba otra explicación. ¿Cómo cambió todo tan repentinamente de felicidad y sonrisas a lágrimas y tristeza?

-A hablar.— Repitió la sugerencia de Liam. — ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar de manera adulta con la persona que me engañó follando con otro tipo? ¿A hablar de forma adulta con la persona que lo que menos sabe es separar la realidad de la fantasía, que cree que la vida es un puto ensayo?.-

Espetó, elevando el tonto de voz. Ésta de a poco iba tomando matices iracundos.

-Tú no estás actuando de la forma más madura del mundo en éstos instantes, Louis.-

-Vete al diablo.-

Lo dijo con tal rabia y firmeza, que aquello fue el punto final de la conversación por unos buenos minutos.

Con aquellas palabras, el castaño esperaba que Liam se parase, y simplemente se marchase, pero no fue aquel el caso. Liam quedó allí, sentado a su lado, pero ahora también observando el frente, a la ciudad bañada en lluvia de primavera.

Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era ser descortés con la persona que le había abierto las puertas de su hogar, agradecía las buenas y puras intenciones del ojimiel, pero él no se encontraba en el mejor de lo humores como para que alguien viniese a reprocharle las actitudes que estaba tomando, porque era realmente todo lo que sentía que podía hacer.

-Nunca le preguntaste a Harry si en realidad se acostó con ese hombre, ¿Verdad? Sólo lo diste por sentado como ocurrido porque estabas tan enojado con él, que apuesto a que ni siquiera te quedaste a escucharlo.-

Las palabras serenas pero acarreantes de peso que Liam replicó, hicieron sentir al castaño fuera de sitio. Lo hicieron sentir parado en el exterior, recibiendo la fría lluvia de improvisto. Se sintió helado desde los dedos hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Con lentitud, viró a observar a Liam, y éste en sus ojos pudo apreciar ápices de culpa.

Liam entonces no necesitó respuesta formulada con palabras para constatar que sus suposiciones eran verdaderas. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa compasiva, y luego se levantó del sillón, dejando a Louis con todos sus pensamientos.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con calma, el reloj con su inagotable tic tac continuaba llevándose el tiempo, y las luces del apartamento ya se habían apagado cierto tiempo atrás, pero Louis aún permanecía en su lugar. Lo único que parecía con vida en él eran sus pensamientos aturdidores disputando dictámenes con su corazón. El lucía gris e imperturbable, oyendo cómo éstos se contrariaban de manera colosal. Su subconsciente le exigía volver. No tenía pies ni cabeza lo que estaba haciendo, y le remarcaba que actuaba como un niño pequeño. Si lo amaba, si lo extrañaba, si éste se robaba sus horas de sueño, si pareció hasta robarse sus anhelos de vida, ¿Por qué no regresaba junto a él y volvían a comenzar? Entonces su raciocinio se interponía, recordándole que éste lo había lastimado de la forma más ruin que una persona puede lastimar a otra que lo ama. De tan sólo volver a rememorar el instante justo en que Harry le reveló que lo engañaba con su jefe, los dientes de Louis chirriaban de cólera. Sentía deseos de estar frente al rizado en esos momentos para exigirle palabras, que le explicara qué mierdas pasaba por su cabeza cuando decidió arrojar toda una vida por la borda. Se tranquilizaba y volvía a estar a un paso de lágrimas de forma intermitente. Quería gritar y al mismo tiempo serenarse. ¿Cómo alguien que podía hacerlo tan feliz podía también llenarlo de la más amarga de las tristezas?

Suspiró.

En ese momento, sintió que la noche y él eran la misma cosa.

**(…)**

**23:46 hs.**

-¿Seguro que no quieres un vaso con agua? Puedo bajar y traerte uno, Harry, en serio no es ninguna molestia, puedes pedírmelo.- ****

Volvió a preguntar el rubio, y Harry sonrió ante la insistencia de su amigo. Negó suavemente con una sonrisa débil y cansada.

-No, en serio Niall, ya he tomado uno, puedes ir a dormir.-

Garantizó, pero Niall lo observó con mirada indecisa desde el umbral de la puerta, no muy convencido de su respuesta.

-¿Te encuentras bien, verdad?¿Crees que puedas dormir bien? Porque si quieres puedo acompañarte, es decir, no contigo y Loretta en la cama, pero puedo tirarme una frazada aquí…-

Harry soltó una corta aireada risa por la exagerada intranquilidad del rubio.

-Estoy bien, Niall. Ve a descansar.-

El rubio mordió su labio, no convencido del todo.

-¿Bien, Bien? Dime del uno al diez cuán bien estás.-

-¡Niall, en serio estoy bien! -

Reprochó de forma baja con una sonrisa inamovible, procurando no alzar su voz para no despertar a su hija durmiendo a su lado. Loretta había insistido en acompañarlo a dormir, y Harry había agradecido ese gesto. La soledad de la habitación no lo consumiría, al menos no por aquella noche.

-Bien, de acuerdo…iré a dormir. Que tengas linda noche, Harry. Descansa. Oh y ya sabes que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, estoy durmiendo en el sofá abajo, no sientas pena de despertarme.-

Con un suave asentimiento y una última sonrisa por parte del rizado—la cual Niall devolvió—éste último mencionado finalmente apaga la luz y se retira del cuarto. Al irse la luz tenue que los envolvía, la sonrisa suave en el rostro del rizado también se fue con ella. La oscuridad pareció agraviar toda la situación.

El ojiverde oyó los pasos del rubio descender por las escaleras, hasta que finalmente se perdieron del todo en la distancia.

Harry suspiró, y quedó un buen tiempo observando un punto fijo en el techo con nada más que la respiración relajada de su hija sonando en sus oídos. Privándose de repasar hechos, a sabiendas de las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía, aguardó impaciente, moviendo sus dedos entrelazados sobre su pecho. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a adaptarse a la oscuridad, y comenzó a reconocer las figuras de los muebles y demás cosas, se sentó y verificó que la blonda estuviese durmiendo profundamente. Loretta dormía a gusto con placidez, entonces Harry se irguió de la cama, procurando no mover demasiado las mantas.

Con mesura, abandonó el cuarto.

Cuando por fin ingresó al baño, cerrando la puerta con manos temblorosas, pudo finalmente romperse con tranquilidad. Sintió al alivio venir por él cuando dejó caer el peso de fingir que estaba medianamente bien. Sollozó de forma ahogada, y todo su rostro se frunció por tratar de contener las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos sin vida.

Recostado contra la puerta, se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo.

Una sensación insufrible colmaba su pecho. Una sensación amarga. Una especie de enorme vacío que necesitaba ser llenado, y él no sabía cómo poder hacer que no doliese tanto. Era esa clase de dolor que sólo se experimenta una vez en la vida y sólo con una persona. Era un sufrimiento que no había sentido ni cuando sus padres habían partido, ni cuando su tía lo había hecho. Porque Harry sabía que éstos lo habían dejado no por decisión propia, sino del destino que los obligó a partir. Pero ahora, fue decisión de Louis el marcharse lejos. El abandonarlo pese a quererse tanto. Y dolía. Dolía como jamás nada le dolió en la vida.

Harry ahogó un sollozo con ambas de sus manos y pronto éstas se humedecieron con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

De niño solía ver en las novelas que compartía junto a su tía, a personas atravesando por dolores inefables sólo porque la persona que los amaba, los dejaba. Él creía que todos exageraban de sobremanera sacando sus dotes actorales para conmover a los televidentes. Pero jamás había imaginado cuán doloroso en realidad era. En el momento en que Louis había cruzado por la puerta, Harry comprendió todas esas escenas dramáticas de corazones rotos, en dónde las personas se volvían desquiciadas por el mero hecho de perder a la persona a la cual amaban.

-¿Es ésto lo que merezco…?-

Habló para sí mismo, haciéndose pequeño acurrucado contra la puerta y sus piernas.

**(…)**

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.**

**9:45 a.m hs.**

Apenas sus ojos habían recibido la claridad que ofrecía esa mañana, supo que el día que lo esperaba traía consigo algo. Pero salir a tomar un poco del sol fuerte del entrante verano, luego de tantos días de encierro, no era precisamente lo que Harry esperaba.

Aún no sentía ánimos de enfrentar al universo, menos cuando éste parecía siempre lucir tan alegre. Si él estaba tan destrozado ¿Por qué el sol continuaba brillando más que nunca como si nada hubiese ocurrido? Lo sintió a una gran falta de consideración, a sabiendas de que ni el cielo ni el astro rey tenían noción de lo que provocaban. Hasta sintió molestia de oír cantar a los pájaros por entre las copas de los árboles, contrastando notablemente con los pocos ánimos que él mantenía.  

Ni bien posó un pie fuera al mundo, y aquel panorama lúcido se le arrojó en la cara, Harry quiso volver a ingresar a las penumbras de su cuarto, pero Niall y Loretta se lo impidieron.

-¡Harry estás comportándote como un crío! ¡Tienes que salir un poco de la casa, mira el día espléndido que estamos teniendo! ¡Ya estás quedando como un jodido fantasma, amigo!-

El ojiverde bufó, y de mala gana se dejó empujar por su amigo rubio por la espalda, y por las pequeñas manos de Loretta por sus piernas.

-¿De qué servirá que tome sol? ¿Acaso sus rayos harán que las 170 horas y 46 minutos que no he estado con Louis y Romeo se recuperen? No lo creo. Prefiero la oscuridad cruel, quiero seguir pensando en todo lo que hice mal.-

Niall rodó sus ojos con irritación, empujando los hombros de su amigo para obligarlo a sentarse.

Con la idea de tener un bonito desayuno al aire libre, el rubio había sacado la mesa y las sillas hacía el patio, y se había encargado él mismo de preparar la comida con un poco de ayuda de Loretta. La pequeña depresión que su amigo había generado poco a poco se iba alejando de ser insulsa y corriente, y Niall comenzó a preocuparse en serio por el aspecto extenuado que su amigo traía consigo. Harry ya no quería ni levantarse de la cama, y sólo lo hacía para cosas necesarias como sus idas al baño o el llevar a Loretta a la escuela. Las sonrisas eran sólo visitas que llegaban por pocos minutos en él. Y se daban sólo cuando Louis llamaba para verificar el estado de la pequeña blonda, u para que el rizado hablase por algunos minutos con Romeo.

Niall sentía pena por su amigo. Sabía que en esos momentos él estaba allí para cuidarlo, pero sólo le quedaban míseros tres días de estadía para poder velar por él, y no estaba seguro de cómo seguiría Harry cuando él tuviese que marchase nuevamente a su casa.

Niall quería tener la certeza de que cuando ambos se dijeran adiós, el rizado quedase en un estado favorable del cual él no tuviese que preocuparse.

Así que allí estaban. Y mientras la cálida mañana los envolvía, el blondo untaba una tostada para su amigo, haciendo lo imposible para mejorar su estado.

Harry suspiró, y observó con recriminación y cierta aflicción los ojos azules de su amigo.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar triste en paz?-

Inquirió, y Niall le ofreció la tostada junto a una sonrisa. Harry simplemente esbozó un pequeño puchero pero no la aceptó. No sentía apetito. Así que la tostada estuvo en segundos en las manos de Loretta sentada a su lado.

-Porque ya has estado una puta semana estando triste, y estoy cansado de lavar tus sábanas y fundas de almohadas llenas de mocos.-

-Tú no entiendes.-

Susurró el rizado, y su mano va a jugar con la cuchara que acompañaba a su taza de té intacta.

-Puede ser. —Admite Niall. — Puede que no entienda sobre el dolor del desamor ni nada de esas mierdas que parecen ser tan dolorosas, pero si hay algo que se bien es que las cosas no cambian así porque sí, si no por acciones. Y perdóname que diga esto pero tú no estás haciendo más que llorar los errores.-

-Es bastante injusto…—Confesó Harry, con voz apagada como su aura. —…que los sucesos que ocurren en un día, e inclusive en minutos o segundos, puedan cambiar el rumbo de toda una vida…es injusto que la felicidad sea tan frágil. Debería ser más estable y rígida, para las personas torpes y estúpidas como yo.-

Niall pasó la mano por su cabello, despeinándolo levemente, y luego suspira con pesadez, extenuado por la actitud tan deprimente que Harry tenía para con todo. Desde hace casi más de una semana que Harry no hacía más que ver el lado triste de todo, y Niall realmente estaba cansado de lidiar con eso.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Por Dios, Harry! hablas como si hubieses arrojado a la basura una vida entera. La felicidad va y viene, ¿O es que piensas que siempre estará a tu lado? ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida si fuese todo tan fácil como una felicidad regalada?.-

Harry lo observó con expresión divergente, y Niall rodó los ojos.

-Tienes veintidós años. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? ¡Sólo veintidós años! nadie a esa edad tiene la fórmula de la vida. Nadie a esa edad tiene todo resuelto. Está bien que todo se convierta en una porquería a veces, porque ¡rayos! ¡estás viviendo!, es parte de la vida, y tú más que nadie debes saber que ésta no es color rosa aunque así lo veas. La vida te ha tirado más veces de las que puedo recordar. Has nacido para pelear, Harry, y te has levantado de batallas peores, no quiero que te rindas ahora.-

Fue silencio entonces. Sólo dos miradas que se sostuvieron. Una cargada de seguridad y tenacidad, y la otra frágil, desconcertada y pasmada.

El vacío en el pecho del rizado se vio colmado de una agradable calidez reconfortante que hizo que una sonrisa agradecida y suave se gestara en sus labios. No tenía noción de tener el cuerpo tenso hasta ese momento, cuando relajó sus hombros, como si una carga dolorosa hubiese decidido dejarlo descansar.

Estaba bien, se repitió a si mismo internamente, alentándose.

Estaba bien equivocarse. Estaba bien tropezar. Estaba bien caer. Y estaba bien volver a levantarse con las rodillas con raspones.

Estaba bien porque estaba viviendo la vida, y ésta se trataba precisamente de aquello.

-…Está bien que todo sea una porquería a veces.-

Reafirmó con suavidad, con ojos cristalizados pero ya no de dolor, y ésta vez fue el turno de Niall para sonreír, sintiéndose millonario por su logro.

A medida que el sol iba ocupando un lugar más elevado en el cielo, sus rayos pegaban con más fuerza en sus pieles, pero a ninguno le importó el picor de aquello mientras aún sentados a la mesa intercambiaban anécdotas graciosas que alguna vez en la vida ocurrieron, o tal vez no. Realmente aquello no importaba cuando de destino se llegaba a las carcajadas.

Niall iba a la mitad de un relato cómico, el cual involucraba a una de sus tías en una peluquería, cuando observó de repente a la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry desvanecerse lentamente. Las palabras del rubio también se fueron desvaneciendo al notarlo, y frunció el ceño al observar la mirada verde de Harry puesta fijamente sobre un punto fijo tras él. La luz en los ojos verdes que apenas prendía, pareció apagarse nuevamente.

El rizado se colocó de pie con lentitud, con su mirada inmovilizada perdida en la lejanía.

-Hey, ¿Qué ocurr…-

El rubio giró y de inmediato calló al percatarse del porqué de la reacción del rizado. Harry caminó tres pasos y se detuvo, preguntándose internamente si es que estaba soñando, o si ya se había vuelto loco, pero la Van se acercaba cada vez más a dónde ellos estaban.

Cuando el vehículo aparcó frente a las tres personas que lo observaban atentamente, también pareció hacerlo el transcurso del tiempo. Louis bajó de allí con Romeo en brazos, y cuando el verde y el azul se juntaron luego de tanto tiempo, ambos lo sintieron a una colisión de planetas que estaba a un paso de alterar todo un orden universal.


	24. Reinventar el reencuentro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preguntaste qué quería este año, y traté de ser lo más claro posible. Sólo una oportunidad de que, quizás, encontremos días mejores. Porque no necesito regalos, un amor diseñado, o cosas vacías, sólo la oportunidad de que quizás encontremos días mejores. Así que toma esas palabras y canta en lo alto, porque todos están perdonados ahora. Ésta noche es la noche en que el mundo comienza de nuevo…- Better days / Go go dolls.

_“Por eso no seremos nunca la pareja perfecta, la tarjeta postal, si no somos capaces de aceptar que sólo en la aritmética el dos nace del uno más el uno. Por ahí un papelito que solamente dice: Siempre fuiste como mi espejo, quiero decir que para verme tenía que mirarte.”_

 

El ritmo de las cosas pareció nunca antes haberse alterado con la aparición de aquellos orbes color cielo. La posición del sol. El minutero matando segundos. Las aves cruzando por sobre ellos en lo alto, ajenas a la revolución de emociones que sus alas acababan de sobrevolar. Y hasta el poco aire transitando en los pulmones de ambos muchachos, quienes se observaban como volviendo a re-descubrir el mundo por segunda vez consecutiva. Los planetas parecieron haberse alineado por encima de sus cabezas ni bien hicieron contacto visual.

Harry aún no estaba del todo seguro de si aquello en realidad estaba sucediendo, o tan sólo era un vil juego de sus fuertes anhelos. ¿El joven parado frente a él en realidad estaba allí? ¿O sólo deseaba tanto que así fuese, que su mente y ojos se habían puesto de acuerdo en confabular contra él y lo habían recreado a la perfección?

Harry parpadeó, pero los ojos azules no desaparecieron.

Aquello estaba ocurriendo. Todo aquello realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Louis estaba allí. Luego de tantos días de ausencia. Frente a él, con Romeo en brazos. Observándolo como aquello que se quiere pero no se puede. Un efímero suspiro casi imperceptible pareció llevarse todo el aire en el cuerpo del ojiverde.

Todo en realidad estaba sucediendo.

-¡PAPI!-

La infantil voz de su hijo menor volvió a reafirmarle la realidad desencadenándose. Y pese a tantas evidencias, Harry aún no lograba convencerse por completo. Sus sentidos se dispararon al oír el llamado de Romeo. Observó sin poder siquiera reaccionar cómo el pequeño de dos años buscaba bajarse de los brazos del ojiazul, y cuando logró con su cometido, Romeo corrió con desespero hasta el rizado para abrazar sus piernas con fervor. De alguna manera, algunas piezas rotas parecieron volver a armarse por sí solas dentro del rizado ante aquel pueril tacto.

Harry se colocó de cuclillas con una lentitud estupefacta, y por tres segundos sólo se limitó a palpar con suavidad la piel delicada de las mejillas de su hijo, estudiándolo, ratificando que era real el momento. Su expresión atónita enseguida se tornó en una conmocionada.

Echó a llorar al momento en que atrajo a su pequeño hijo con fuerza en un abrazo cargado de anhelo y añoranza. Estaba allí, a su lado, luego de tantos días que dolieron como siglos, y pese a todo el dolor que aún no sanaba, el ojiverde sonrió entre muecas lastimosas y rotas, sujetando al bebé como quién se aferra a sus últimos gramos de vida.

-T-te extrañé.-

Logró articular con voz gangosa, y las pequeñas manos de Romeo se aferraron con más fuerza a las ropas de su papá. Él también lo había extrañado y le había dolido en una forma que no se podía expresar en palabras básicas.

Otros pequeños brazos se unieron con timidez al gesto afectivo. Loretta tenía ojos colmados en lágrimas de las que no se veían muy seguido en sus ojos avellana, y Harry sonrió con dulzura para acto seguido también envolverla entre sus brazos.

Mientras aquella escena se llevaba a cabo, con cierta incomodidad Louis aguardaba parado a poca distancia, esperando, y no permitiéndose unirse a aquel bonito acontecimiento por más que sus manos estuviesen picando por poder palpar la espalda del ojiverde y de su pequeña hija. Su mirada azul que no sabía exactamente qué sentimiento reflejar, se vio unida a otra mirada azul que contrariamente a la suya, tenía un sentimiento muy bien marcado en sus adentros. Dureza.

Niall lo observaba como quién observa a un asesino fugitivo. O un león a un paso de saltar sobre su presa ya herida. Aún más incómodo, Louis no hizo más que llevar una mano hasta su nuca, y rascarla con impaciencia, sintiéndose un completo “sapo de otro pozo” pese a estar en el sitio que alguna vez catalogó como “hogar”.

Cuando el abrazo concluyó, Harry volvió a erguirse despejando de lágrimas su rostro, y las facciones en su rostro cambiaron drásticamente cuando observó a Louis. Retraimiento, pena, culpabilidad, tristeza, y algo de timidez se hacían notar con descollante evidencia en su mirada rota, sus labios fruncidos, y sus dedos torpes jugueteando con el borde de la playera que llevaba. Louis mordió sus labios para retener las cantidades de palabras que en ese momento peleaban por querer salir de su boca.

-Hola.-

Fue lo único que escurrió de su lengua, y la mirada de Harry bajó al suelo por unos segundos, sus ojos no lograban hallar un destino seguro.

-Hola.-

Respondió con debilidad. Su mano fue a caer sobre un rizo rebelde para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja.

_¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?_ _¿Cómo se supone que debía de mirarlo…?_

Harry suspiró con melancolía y desde detrás suyo se oyó un suave carraspeo.

-Niños, vengan conmigo dentro de la casa, tío Niall les dará algunos dulces, dejemos que sus papás hablen con tranquilidad ¿Bien?.-

Tanto Romeo como Loretta obedecieron sin protestar y siguieron al blondo muchacho hacía el interior de la vivienda. Niall se perdió dentro también, luego de que Harry le enviara una mirada que trasmitió a la perfección un agradecimiento que su amigo supo capturar.

En el entorno las aves aún se mantenían ajenas a lo que ocurría. Cantaban de manera tan alegre por la presencia del sol, y sus melodías contrastaban tan dramáticamente con ambos muchachos parados uno frente a otro, sin saber exactamente cómo encontrarse pese a estar tan próximos.

-Quieres…¿Tomar asiento?-

Invitó el de ojos jades con cordialidad y la misma vocecilla apagada y cuidadosa. La pena aún no parecía querer dejarlo. Señaló hacía la mesa de la cocina que Niall había sacado al patio para el desayuno, invitando al mayor, pero Louis negó, rechazando el ofrecimiento.

-No, gracias, no voy a quedarme por mucho tiempo.-

-Ya veo…-

Contestó, con resignación. No lo dijo. Pero Harry pensó que no hizo falta que pusiera en palabras cuánto lo había herido aquella simple oración. Su reacción fue más que evidente para advertirlo.

_“No voy a quedarme por mucho tiempo”._

_¿Por qué?_ se cuestionó internamente el más joven. _¿Por qué no por mucho si él lo quería de compañía para toda la vida?_

-Vine a hablar contigo, Harry.— La mirada azul de un momento a otro cambió de inseguridad e incomodidad a una colmada en valor y tenacidad. Harry se vio petrificado en aquello ojos.— Nos debemos una charla algo extensa, ¿No crees?-

Harry asintió suavemente casi inconscientemente, con los nervios comenzando a hacer estragos en sus funciones elementales.

Ésta vez, fue el turno de Louis en suspirar.

Hubo un conciso intérvalo de silencio entre ambos, el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevió a concluir. Ambos deseaban poder posponer lo más posible aquella charla que, estaban seguros, les dolería como mil puñales atravesados directo al pecho que aún no se reponía.

Finalmente, fue Louis quién puso un fin a aquel mutismo reinante.

-¿Por qué llegamos hasta éste punto…? — Interpeló, con congoja destilando de aquella voz que se oía muerta.— Si nos amábamos tanto…-

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa al rizado, quién no se esperaba tan fuerte y contundente interrogación que no tenía respuesta. No sintió puñales. Harry sintió cómo su corazón junto a toda la sangre bombeada por éste se congelaba en sus venas cuando las palabras se liberaron de la boca del castaño. Observó a Louis con pesar, disculpándose internamente por no tener respuesta a aquella pregunta que él también deseaba averiguar.

_No hables de nosotros en pasado._

Quiso pedirle. Más no lo hizo.

Louis volvió a suspirar antes de retomar su soliloquio.

 _-_ Yo…por más que trato no logro encontrar qué fue lo que cruzó por tu cabeza al momento de mandar nuestra vida entera a la mierda sólo por un poco de cariño que te brindó un tipo cualquiera…¿Acaso no era suficiente mi amor? ¿Acaso no te bastaba…?-

Los ojos celestes suplicaban en silencio por una explicación que aliviase tan sólo un poco todo el dolor que aún escocía. Pero Harry se mantenía estático, limitándose a observarlo con total abatimiento. Louis entonces soltó una breve y triste risa aireada, enteramente vencido, porque estaba pidiéndole peras a un olmo.

-Tú sabes que la honestidad es el pilar más importante en una pareja, en una familia, ¿Verdad, Harry?— Desde los pocos metros que los separaban, Louis observó el cutre asentimiento que le brindó el ojiverde. — ¿Entonces por qué fue ese precisamente el que sacaste a sabiendas de que todo se vendría abajo…?-

Nuevamente, las palabras en el léxico del muchacho de ojos jades parecen nunca haber existido. No sentía el anhelo de dar explicaciones porque ya no servían de nada, lo hecho hecho ya estaba. Quería buscar por una solución a todo, y ya no estar escarbando en la herida por una evidencia.

-No lo sé. — Decidió articular luego de algunos segundos, honestamente.— no me preguntes eso, porque tampoco lo sé, Lou…no sé porqué hice todas esas cosas, sinceramente…—Los labios del ojiazul se oprimieron con fuerza formando una línea recta al oír aquella respuesta que no era precisamente la que buscaba. Dolor y aún restos de enojo seguían latentes dentro de su cuerpo debido a todos los acontecimientos ocurridos. — Pero…pero lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho. Se de sobra que unas disculpas no cubren ni la cuarta parte de todo lo que he hecho, pero lo siento realmente, Lou…es lo único que puedo decirte a parte de que aún te amo como no te das idea, y…y estoy muy seguro de que podrían pasar miles de personas por mi vida, pero yo seguiría buscando por ti.-

Louis lo observó tenaz. Su mirada verde vívida lucía sincera, pero la sinceridad en aquellos circunstancias no bastaban. El castaño necesitaba más que eso.

-Dime al menos que no se atrevió a tocarte.-

Los ojos de Harry frente a él se alzaron al instante en que se tintaron de sofoco. Con mejillas sonrosadas y labios oprimidos fuertemente, Harry negó de manera tan imperceptible que alguien debía de ser ciego para no reparar que estaba ahogándose en vergüenza.

Un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo se liberó de la boca de Louis. Una calidez se plantó en su pecho junto al alivio de saber que aún era él el único que conocía a ese chico de adentro hacía afuera. Aunque la respuesta de Harry hubiese sido positiva, aunque otras manos hubiesen osado trazarle caminos a su piel, sólo Louis los había trazado en su alma, y él estaba bastante satisfecho con eso.

Liam tenía razón después de todo, meditó en sus adentros.

Pero el hecho de que no se hubiesen acostado no meritaba que tendría de sus disculpas.

-Te descuidé bastante.— Admitió de improvisto, y Harry lo observó alerta e interrogante. — Ambos hicimos todo para la mierda, Harry, y se que duele, duele bastante porque hemos estado caminando juntos por tanto tiempo…pero ambos somos padres, y dentro de esa casa hay dos niños que necesitan el amor y el cuidado de nosotros. Romeo y Loretta nos necesitan. Por favor, tratemos de que todo ésto al menos no sea tan doloroso para ellos, y solucionemos las cosas en paz…¿De acuerdo? Quiero que nuestros hijos sean felices, Harry, y para eso deben tener padres felices, y evidentemente entre nosotros eso ya no podrá ser…-

En los ojos verdes se incrustó el temor.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?…-

Inquirió receloso. Louis ladeó la cabeza, y sus ojos azules le informaron a Harry que lo que estaba a punto de articular, era algo que indudablemente lo iba a lastimar.

-Que quiero que arreglemos la custodia y el régimen de visitas.-

El castaño podía jurar que nunca antes unas simples palabras le resultaron tan pesadas en su boca. Observó con fingida dureza cómo los ojos de Harry se colmaban de lágrimas poco a poco mientras le sostenían una mirada destrozada que era enmarcada por dos ojeras violetas que le contaron sobre noches en vela. Louis mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y bajó la vista. No podía observar a Harry de ese modo. No sabiendo que él era el causante de su llanto. No debía de sentir lástima, le gritó la razón en su subconsciente, recordándole por milésima vez todos los pesares que el chico frente a él había traído a su vida, y sin embargo, a Louis aquella imagen le estaba doliendo inclusive más que una infidelidad.

-No…—Susurró el rizado. Su voz frágil y quebrada era un espejo de su estado anímico. —No…no…-

Repitió, y unas cuántas lágrimas volvieron a adueñarse de sus mejillas.

_No._

_No._

_No era así como se suponía todo debía terminar. No se suponía siquiera que aquello que ellos tenían terminaría._

El rizado observó ambas de sus manos borrosas, difuminadas por todas las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. No sabía que éstas estaban temblando sino hasta que se las observó. ¿Cómo había dejado que ocurriera? ¿Cómo fue que todo se le había escurrido así como así de sus propias manos? Soltó un sollozo y Louis volvió a alzar su mirada atribulada para observarlo romperse frente a sus ojos, como otras tantas veces a lo largo de la vida que llevaban compartiendo. Se acercó al menor lentamente, con duda en sus pasos.  

-Harry, escúchame…se que duele, lo sé, pero creo que será lo mejor para todos…estarás bien, estaremos bien.-

_“Estarás bien”_

Harry quiso reír y gritarle como jamás le había gritado a alguien. Gritarle que él no sabía absolutamente nada sobre su futuro, sobre el cómo lograría sobrellevar las cosas, sobre su corazón hecho trizas al cual no le proyectaban un futuro nada alentador, sobre su felicidad y esperanza en algo mejor. Nada estaría bien, y lo sabía de antemano aún sin siquiera comenzar a intentarlo.

En el campo visual de Harry limitado al suelo difuminado por sus lágrimas, se detuvieron dos zapatillas negras muy conocidas para él, y sin embargo, el rizado no percibió presencia alguna.

Una mano acarició con delicadeza su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo, y por más que simulara dulzura, ese tacto era frío, carecía de sentimiento, era sólo una intención vacía. Harry ahogó un sollozo lastimero contra la palma de su mano, aún absteniéndose de despegar su mirada del suelo.

-N-no quiero perderte, Lou…-

Confesó, e imploró.

Viajando días detrás, aquella no era la prometedora visión que él tenía de su porvenir con el ojiazul. No era así como su historia se escribiría. No era así como la había pintado en sus expectativas.

Ante aquellas palabras, la mano que reposaba en su hombro quedó inerte. Los ojos anegados de Harry se alzaron entonces, y  ambos se observaron con dolor y aflicción.

-Al menos…no podrán decir que no lo intentamos ¿Verdad…?-

Louis sonrió tristemente, y mientras Harry se observaba a sí mismo en sus orbes azules como tantas otra veces, las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer de improvisto también en aquella mirada.

_¿Y por qué no seguimos intentando…?_

Pero aquella cuestión quedó estancada en su garganta junto a todo lo que tenía para decir pero que decidió callar. Todo lo que acontecería podría haberse escrito de diferente forma si decía lo que guardaba, más nada de aquello se articuló nunca. Harry bajó la mirada y apartó algunas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, resignándose.  
  
  


_“Vinieron veranos se fueron inviernos. Por fuera lloviendo, nevando aquí dentro…”_

**(…)**

**Martes. 19:00 hs. (Un día después.)**

El tulipán no se comparaba en nada al clavel pero igualmente traía algo de pureza al hogar con su silueta delicada y su sutil fragancia que hacía alusión a ese discreto aroma que se percibe cuando se abre una castaña. El ojimiel aún estaba algo resentido con su novio por la muerte de su tan querida planta —regalo de su madre.—pero aquel enojo se convirtió en restos cuando Zayn llegó un día de su trabajo con una maseta en la cual reposaba un tulipán rosado, y con una mirada llena de luz y un puchero infantil, el moreno logró ganarse un perdón por parte de Liam. Las plantas no eran iguales, pero compensaba la atrocidad.

Con la mirada atenta de Romeo, quién estaba en cuclillas al lado de la maseta observando atentamente, el ojimiel regaba la planta con afán y tranquilidad, tarareando alguna canción de _Simon & Garfunkel._

El pequeño miraba con ojos curiosos cómo la lluvia caía de la regadera que sostenía Liam, y sin poder contenerse, Romeo colocó su mano por debajo de ésta, mojando sus dedos levemente y sonriendo ante su travesura inocente. El ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír junto a él por lo adorable de la situación.

-¡Diablos!-

Se oyó un poco más alejado de ellos, y el chico de ojos miel viró su cabeza al instante para observar a un Louis sentado al sillón con una mueca fastidiada, y con la netbook sobre su regazo.

-¿Quieres llevar a guardar la regadera Romeo? Ésta planta ya ha tenido suficiente agua por hoy.-

Los ojos azules del bebé lo observaron con ilusión, y luego de un ágil asentimiento colmado de júbilo, Romeo tomó la regadera que en sus manos se veía como colosal, y en un paso torpe que hizo que Liam sonriera nuevamente, el querubín desapareció del living rumbo al cuarto en dónde guardaban las cosas de limpieza.

El ojimiel entonces se acercó a Louis.

-¿Todo marcha bien?-

Inquirió, tumbándose a un lado del muchacho quién ahora tecleaba con agilidad y abría unas cuántas páginas al azar. Liam husmeó sin éxito.

-No. Nada marcha bien. Necesito conseguir un trabajo, Liam. Todos los sitios a los que he enviado un curriculum me lo han rechazado. Al parecer necesito de más experiencia laboral y tener estudios secundarios completos.-

Soltó con irritación en su voz al mismo momento en que cerraba el aparato electrónico en su regazo y lo dejaba sobre la mesa ratona que los enfrentaba. Louis peinó sus cabellos hacía atrás con ambas manos y soltó un suspiro fastidiado y agotado.

-Tengo que tener un trabajo estable si quiero poder tener la custodia de los niños.-

Acotó más por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que se pudiese oír de todas formas. Liam entonces cruzó sus piernas y aferró una de sus rodillas con sus manos entrelazadas. Se limitó a guardar silencio, pensante, mientras observaba el semblante agobiado que su amigo cargaba desde que había vuelto de su visita fugaz a Green Valley, el día anterior.

Louis ya le había contado a él y a Zayn que aquello que rondaba en su mente no tenía vuelta atrás. Que sabía que le dolería, pero que necesitaba el apoyo de ambos, porque creía que era lo mejor para ambos niños. No obstante, Liam no creía que aquello hubiese sido pensado en frío ni lo suficiente. Era más que obvio que sus dos amigos aún seguían enamorados, y si había una oportunidad para comenzar de cero, la debían de tomar. Pero no le comentó aquello a Louis. El castaño era un adulto y podía razonar a la perfección. No debía entrometerse en las vidas ajenas opinando, así que Liam decidió respetar aunque disintiera.  

-¿Todo va en serio entonces? ¿Lo has pensado suficiente, Louis?-

El ojiazul mojó su labio superior y luego apretó ambos de ellos, asintiendo con una simulada seguridad. No. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, y hace bastante tiempo atrás había perdido confianza en cada cosa que hacía u decía. Sólo se estaba encomendando. Dejándole nuevamente su destino a la suerte.

-Me gustaría…— Replicó con calma, mirando hacía el frente. A través del enorme ventanal, el cielo de Nottingham comenzaba a tintarse con pigmentaciones frías, dándole la bienvenida al anochecer. —poder volver el tiempo hacía atrás…unos años. Me gustaría averiguar qué hubiese sido de mi vida si nunca lo hubiese conocido, ¿Estaría viviendo mejor? ¿O todo esto sería felicidad comparado con lo que hubiese sido sin él?-

La mirada miel de Liam también miró al frente. La ciudad comenzaba a encenderse con la luz de los edificios que los rodeaban.  

-Bueno…quizás no puedas volver el tiempo atrás, pero puedes enderezar el camino que tienes en frente.-

Tenían luna nueva esa noche, y por detrás de los edificios más altos comenzó a nacer, haciéndose notar con su altiva presencia. Louis la observó con párpados pesados. Batalló con mantenerse despierto, pero todas las noches en vela pudieron más que él. La luna borrosa fue lo último que observó antes de que sus párpados se unieran, y morfeo se lo llevase a pasear por su tierra. 

**_¿Y cómo sería si nunca te hubiese conocido…?_ **

_“-¡No quiero, no iré contigo! ¡Quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá!-_

_Louis levantó rápido su rostro al oír aquellas palabras y observó cómo una niña de rizos cruzaba corriendo el pasillo a toda velocidad. Ésta iba descalza, tenía unos shorts azules y una remera celeste con la imagen de cenicienta estampada en ella. Louis la siguió con la mirada y vio como la pequeña se adentraba al sanitario de hombres con rapidez. El pequeño niño parpadeó pensante, sintiendo una extraña sensación en sus adentros. Curiosidad, calma, y cariño, una mezcla que lo hacía sentir incómodo y ciertamente confundido. Sintió el impulso de ir a verificar el estado de aquella extraña niña, de ir a avisarle que en su descuido, había ingresado en los sanitarios equivocados. En los sanitarios de niños._

_Con la curiosidad dominándolo, Louis se irguió del suelo y caminó con vacilación hacía los baños. Cuando ingresó, oyó sollozos provenientes de uno de los cubículos, sollozos que hicieron que su corazón se sintiera encoger en su pecho. Eran sollozos muy lastimosos y cargados de un pesar que se había sentido al instante en que puso un pie dentro de aquel sanitario. El pequeño niño de ocho años juntó un poco de aire en sus pulmones y quiso tocar a la puerta, aunque fuese algo descortés tenía que decirle a la niña que ese era un sanitario de niños. Pero no lo hizo. Louis sólo dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía las canillas, sintiendo arrepentimiento al instante. Nuevamente, algo dentro suyo lo hacía sentir incómodo y ahora culpable, como una tarea que debía hacer pero había dejado incompleta._

_Con una mueca desconcertada por el lío de sentimientos encontrados, Louis abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavar sus pequeñas manos manchadas con los colores de sus marcadores._

_-Por favor, mami, papi, díganme que van a volver por mi…quiero ir con ustedes…-_

_Se pudo oír con claridad, y Louis dejó de lavar sus manos por un momento para prestar absoluta atención a la pequeña llorando. El ojiazul aspiró y luego soltó todo el aire en un suspiro tembloroso._

_-¿Harry? ¿¡Harry cariño dónde estás!?-_

_El pequeño ojiazul_ _observó hacía la puerta y una joven que no pasaba los veinticinco años le sonrió con dulzura al verlo allí, en puntillas de pie tratando de lavar sus manos. Había visto a esa joven por su barrio algunas veces, pero ésta pareció no reconocerlo._

_-Cariño, ¿No has visto por aquí a un pequeño niño con una playera de Cenicienta? Es mi sobrino, y ha escapado y estoy realmente muy preocupada.-_

_Con una expresión imperturbable y extrañada, Louis no pudo hacer más que señalar con su mano húmeda hacía la única puerta cerrada del baño. La joven observó hacía ese sector y luego su mirada volvió a caer sobre Louis. Palpó en un gesto de agradecimiento los cabellos castaños, y luego se dirigió hacía el cubículo._

_El pequeño ojiazul pudo jurar en ese momento que nunca antes había experimentado sensación parecida. Sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente por la reacción que aquella presencia provocó en él._

_-¡NO, NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO! ¡DÉJAME!-_

_No era una niña, descubrió Louis. Era un niño y se llamaba Harry. Era un niño y tenía grandes ojos verdes colmados de lágrimas. Era un niño y vestía como niña._

_La joven lo tomaba sutilmente por un brazo mientras el pequeño niño con cabellos rizados se sacudía, intentando liberarse del agarre con gritos y lágrimas que dolían observar._

_Louis frunció el ceño con desconcierto, observando con confusión allí parado, observando a los hechos desarrollarse de manera incorrecta. Sentía que conocía a ese niño. Lo conocía pero era la vez primera que lo veía ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

_-Harry, cariño, tranquilízate por favor, se que te duele, pero te prometo que juntos vamos a poder superar ésto. Confía en mi cariño.-_

_La mujer se colocó de cuclillas y abrazó con fervor al pequeño niño. Éste no le devolvió el abrazo pero se dejó envolver como si fuese un muñeco sin vida. Su verde mirada entonces, hizo contacto con la mirada de Louis. Por encima del hombro de la muchacha abrazándolo, los ojos jades repletos de un dolor que no deberían estar en la mirada de un niño, se clavaron en los de Louis fijamente. Lo miró con cierto reproche y el castaño le sostuvo la mirada. Allí escondido había un "Por qué” que el mayor casi palpó._ _¿Por qué tu no estás sufriendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Por qué me tocó a mi ésto?_

_Aquel contacto de miradas no duró tanto, y Louis se encontró pensando en por qué deseó que se prolongase un tiempo más._

_-Louis, aquí estabas. Te estuve buscando por todas partes.-_

_Y eso fue todo._

_Salió de los sanitarios con su padre aferrándolo de la mano firmemente, pero sin importar qué tan estable hubiese sido el agarre, igualmente una parte de él había quedado en los sanitarios, y Louis no entendía la razón._

_Creyó que jamás volvería a ver a aquel niño de brillantes ojos verdes, pero el destino decidió demostrarle lo contrario. Louis lo encontró días más tarde recolectando flores de las veredas de algunas casas de su barrio. Mientras él jugaba con autitos en el patio delantero de la casa, simulaba no observarlo, pero lo seguía con la mirada muy detenidamente. El niño aún lucía triste. El niño aún le causaba una curiosidad sobrehumana._

_¿Te conozco? Quería preguntarle, pero nunca se atrevió a acercarse a él._

_Descubrió que el niño no solo residía en su barrio, sino que también cursaba en su misma escuela. Louis lo observaba jugar solo con una muñeca hecha con trapos, sintiendo cierta pena por su soledad. El niño caminaba siempre con la mirada gacha, arrastrando junto a su mochila sus ánimos por el suelo. Louis veía cómo era molestado por otros niños, cómo se reían de él, cómo lo empujaban por ser tan frágil, y no entendía la razón. No comprendía la razón de las burlas. A él le parecía bonito su forma de vestir._

_Con el correr de los días, el pequeño de ojos verdes adquirió una compañía de presencia agradable y una sonrisa inamovible en su rostro, y aunque Louis no lo dijo, le molestó en demasía aquello. El niño desconocido tenía ojos azules también, pero a diferencia de los suyos, los del misterioso blondo eran azul océano. Los de él eran cielo. Con desconcierto, Louis frustrado murmuraba palabras que si su madre oyera, lo regañaría, pero es que no lograba entender por qué estaba tan enojado por no poder ser él quién sujetase con fuerza la pequeña mano del niño de rizos, ni quién lo levantase cuando otros niños lo empujaban._

_Una nueva niña había arribado al vecindario. A Louis nunca le habían agradado las niñas. Las catalogaba como chillonas, idiotas y molestas, pero para su sorpresa, congenió bastante bien con la pequeña Eleanor. No sabía si era monotonía, y el hecho de que la niña pasara tantas horas en su casa debido a que su madre y la de ella se habían vuelto amigas muy cercanas, pero Louis decidió centrar su atención a la niña como método desesperado por dejar de girar en torno a Harry._

_Vinieron veranos y se fueron inviernos. Las hojas cayeron, y volvieron a nacer como un proceso constant, y los años se los llevó el tiempo con más prisa de la que Louis esperaba…_

_-¡Cariño! ¡Mi madre acaba de llamar, dice que en una hora estará llegando! ¿Podrías ir tú a retirar el pastel de la panadería, por favor? Yo aún tengo que arreglar mi cabello y no creo que logre llegar a tiempo.-_

_Louis chasqueó la lengua y apagó el televisor._

_Veintitrés de Abril._

_Él y Eleanor cumplían tres años de casados, y la castaña había organizado una cena formal para todos los familiares y amigos. Un enorme sonrisa descollante de alegría y dicha de tener una esposa tan fiel debía de estar gestándose en su rostro. Debía. Pero no era ese el caso._

_-Bien, enseguida regreso.-_

_Respondió desganado, tomando las llaves de la puerta para salir. El cielo azul lejano de las siete de la tarde lo recibió afuera. Doncaster era bonita de transitar de noche, pero a los ojos cerúleos hace mucho había dejado de parecer atractiva. Mientras emprendía viaje, un suspiro tras otro fue abandonando la boca del joven chico de veinticuatro años, casi inconscientemente._

_Estaba feliz. Al menos eso era lo que suponía. Pero sabía que esos suspiros cargados de resignación le decían lo contrario. Su mirada perdida y vacía. No. Sería sincero por una vez en su vida. Todo él carecía de felicidad, y Louis no lograba entender por qué. Si tenía todo lo que podía tener, ¿Por qué no era feliz? Era propietario de una enorme casa con lujos que cualquier humano quisiera tener en sus manos, tenía una esposa bonita y complaciente, tenía un carro último modelo, un trabajo estable en el hospital junto a su padre. Tenía salud. Una vida rebosante de bienestar y comodidad. Pero una existencia escasa de sentido._

_La campanilla de la panadería sonó cuando Louis abrió la puerta. El aire tibio con aroma dulzón lo envolvió al instante. El castaño le sonrió con amabilidad a la señora panadera y luego se acercó al mostrador._

_-¿Louis Tomlinson, verdad? Su esposa ha llamado hace algunos minutos diciéndome que usted pasaría a buscar el pastel que ella encargó, espero que disfrute su pedido, señor.-_

_Louis esbozó otra sonrisa amable. Ésta había costado más trabajo que la anterior._

_-Gracias. Tenga linda noche.-_

_La campanilla volvió a sonar cuando él abandonó el local._

_“¿Debemos llevar algo para comer? Liam dice que sería algo grosero si llegamos con las manos vacías.”_

_Louis leyó el texto de su moreno amigo mientras caminaba por las veredas de la ciudad, iluminadas por las luces de los locales, ya de regreso a casa._

_“No, Eleanor ya ha preparado demasiada com-_

_No pudo terminar de escribir el texto cuando alguien o algo chocó contra sus piernas, provocando que soltara el teléfono por el sobresalto, y haciendo que casi también volcara el pastel. Con éxito logró aferrar la caja con el pastel dentro antes de que ésta se resbalara de sus manos, y cuando el grito estuvo a punto de abandonar su garganta a quién fuese que lo hubiese chocado, su mirada se encontró con una niña de no más de seis años observándolo desde abajo con mirada compungida por sus actos descuidados._

_-L-lo siento señor, no fue mi intención chocarlo.-_

_Se disculpó, y Louis se mantuvo callado observándola._

_-¡Loretta!_ — _Un llamado hizo que la mirada azul plúmbago se elevase de inmediato. Nuevamente, la extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo como la primera vez que lo vio. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquella presencia. Harry se detuvo frente a él y aferró a la pequeña niña por la mano.— Lo siento, es que no ve muy bien y se niega a utilizar_ _sus anteojos, espero que no lo haya chocado muy fuerte.-_

_Se disculpó con franqueza pero las palabras nunca llegaron a los oídos del castaño. Toda la atención de Louis estaba puesta en los orbes verdes, esos que hace años no veía, esos que siempre se limitó a observar de lejos. De cerca pudo verse reflejado en ellos, e inexplicablemente sintió que allí era el lugar al cual pertenecía. Louis frunció el ceño._

- _¡Hey! ¿Que ha ocurrido?.-_

_Los tres giran al unísono al oír otra voz, y Louis ve cómo el muchacho rubio salía de una tienda con unas cuantas bolsas en su mano. Algo dentro de él se rompió cuando las piezas encajaron._

_-Loretta ha chocado nuevamente con otra persona, pero ya le ha pedido disculpas.-_

_Informó Harry, y ambas miradas azules se unen._

- _Lo siento mucho, mi hija es demasiado hiperactiva, créame cuando le digo que usted es la persona número cinco con la que choca ésta semana._ -

_Niall sonríe, pero Louis por más que intenta, no puede devolverle el gesto._

_-¡Eso es mentira papá! ¡Papi dile a papá que no es cierto!-_

_La niña chilla y el muchacho rubio la alza de improvisto sobre su hombro, logrando que la pequeña estallara en carcajadas._

_-¡Si es cierto mocosilla!-_

_Entre risas alegres, Niall se alejó con la niña carcajeándose, y luego de un "que tenga buenas noches” por parte de Harry, éste también se alejó para unírseles. Louis los observa desaparecer  a lo largo de la vereda luciendo como un familia feliz, sintiéndose impotente y devastado, sintiendo que él era quién debería ocupar el lugar que estaba ocupando aquel muchacho, y nuevamente, no logró encontrar la razón detrás de aquella sensación._

**(…)**

**20:00 hs.**

Liam acomodó la manta encima de su amigo durmiendo en el sofá y lo observó removerse. Sintió un sabor agridulce en su boca al momento de pensar que las únicas veces en que podía ver al ojiazul en paz como lo estaba en ese momento, era únicamente cuando éste dormía.

-…Harry…-

Murmuró entre sueños Louis, y Liam esbozó una suave sonrisa compasiva. Palpó la cabeza de su amigo como si de un niño se tratase, y luego se alejó de él para dirigirse al otro lado de la sala, en dónde Zayn y Romeo intentaba jugar _“Mortal Kombat”_ con la PlayStation del primer mencionado. Con obvio conocimiento nulo, el pequeño niño no hacía más que apretar botones del _joystick_ al azar, e igualmente, estaba logrando sacarle unos cuantos puntos de ventaja a Zayn.

-Debemos hacer algo…-

Comentó Liam, apoyando sus codos sobre la espaldera del sofá, observando a Louis dormir al otro extremo del living.

Zayn le dirigió una ligera mirada y luego su vista volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

-Estoy de acuerdo. — Concordó. —Tápale los ojos a Romeo para que no pueda ver. Ésta partida tiene que ser mía.-

Los ojos miel viraron.

-Estoy hablando de Louis, Zayn. -

Enfatizó lo evidente, observando cómo Zayn se movía graciosamente en el sillón, con la esperanza de que el personaje virtual que estaba manejando le copiase los movimientos y no se dejase pegar. Durante dos minutos que supieron a más, el ojimiel creyó que tendría que comenzar a planear algo por sí mismo, porque su pareja parecía no interesado en querer aportar una mano, pero aquel no fue el caso.

-Bien, bien, bien, ésta clase de juegos tan violentos no es apropiado para niños de tu edad. Ve a buscar el conejo de peluche que te he regalado, suficiente violencia por hoy.-

Clamó el moreno, levantándose de su posición para apagar la consola, y Romeo lo observó serio y ceñudo por aquel corte repentino de su diversión. El niño le sacó la lengua mostrando carácter y luego se bajó del sillón para buscar otra forma con la cual pasar el tiempo y divertirse. Zayn arqueó las cejas con sorpresa por aquella mueca soez.

-¿Qué diablos significa esa lengua mocosito? Suficiente tenemos con tu padre para que tú también te quieras hacer el rebelde, cuida tus modales albóndiga con patas, esa no es manera de tratar a tu tío.-

Advirtió el moreno con cierta gracia que hacían que sus palabras no fuesen tomadas en serio, ni amenazantes.

-Éstos mocosos de hoy en día. Hay que ponerles un tope o te pasan por encima.-

Volvió a farfullar mientras Liam se dejaba caer junto a él en el sofá. El ojimiel soltó una suave risilla enternecida por ver a su pareja fingiendo ser duro, y Zayn lo observó sin comprender.

-¿A qué viene esa risa? Oh ya veo, tú tampoco me tomas en serio eh. Bien, bien. Un día de éstos me revelaré y conocerás mi parte severa, tú sólo espera.-

Aseguró, moviendo su rostro con ofensa hacía otra parte en la cual no tuviese que lidiar con la mirada de cachorro de Liam.

-No me estoy riendo de ti, tonto.  

-Y encima me insultas. Esto es maltrato.-

Liam volvió a reír por lo bajo dulcemente.

-Cuando tengamos finalmente con nosotros a nuestro hijo u hija ¿También serás así de “duro” cuando haga alguna chiquillada?-

Quiso saber y Zayn observó sus uñas desinteresadamente.

-Para eso estarás tú. Tú serás el padre que regaña y esas cosas, yo seré el padre con estilo que los saca al cine y al parque, tú sabes, el padre del siglo XXI.-

Liam le pegó en broma en la rodilla y Zayn exageró la reacción.

-¡HEY! Cuida tu mano Payne, estoy a un paso de llamar al 911 por violencia doméstica.-

-Cierra el hocico, está durmiendo Louis. Siendo sincero creo que es la primera vez en varios días que lo veo dormir una hora seguida.-

Por encima del hombro de Liam, el moreno observó a su amigo dormir al otro extremo de la sala.

-A propósito, ¿Qué me decías de “hacer algo” mientras jugaba con Romeo?-

Liam pareció recordar de improvisto el porqué se había acercado a su novio hace algunos minutos atrás.

-Oh si, casi lo olvido.—Giró su cuerpo sobre el sillón y observó de frente con mirada segura a Zayn. Éste lo miró  desconcertado, sin comprender, y aguardando a que hablase. — Tenemos que hacer algo por ellos. No, tenemos no. DEBEMOS hacer algo por ellos.-

Acentuó la obligación, y Zayn frunció el ceño.

-Escucha, Liam, se que tú eres un ser humano muy noble y caritativo, y que siempre estás buscando ayudar a las personas en lo que sea, pero, Harry y Louis son adultos, y si ésta es la decisión que han tomado no debemos entrometernos.-

Liam rodó los ojos, sintiéndose reencarnar el papel de su pareja por unos momentos. Usualmente, el moreno era quién aportaba ideas disparatadas, y él el que pronunciaba la clase de palabras racionales que Zayn había espetado anteriormente.

-Lo sé. — reconoció. —Se que no es nuestra incumbencia pero ellos necesitan ayuda. Creen que tienen todo bajo control, que nada se les saldrá de las manos pero aún ni siquiera llevan un mes de separados y Louis entre sueños ya está murmurando el puto nombre de Harry. A veces para avanzar no sólo hace falta fuerza de voluntad, sino un pequeño empujón por detrás ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Ellos nos necesitan.-

Zayn suspiró, aún no muy convencido incluso luego de aquella extensa explicación, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuese a Liam.

-Bien, ¿y qué sugieres que hagamos?-

Liam sonrió como agradecimiento.

-¿Me ayudarás?—Zayn asintió con vacilación y un resignado “si”, y el ojimiel sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.— Sólo eso necesitaba oír.-

 _“Llámame cuanto estés libre, necesito hablar contigo en privado -Liam”._ Contacto; Niall.

Enviado.

**(…)**

**Jueves. 11:00 a.m**

Nervioso, colocó sus manos cóncavas debajo del grifo abierto y juntó un poco de agua la cual posteriormente arrojó contra su rostro. El rizado dejó escapar un suave sonido por la brusquedad con la que el agua fría hizo contacto con la piel tibia de su cara. Se observó al espejo y repasó sus facciones. En sus ojos se reflejaba una eminente intranquilidad, cierto miedo y confusión. Por debajo de éstos estaban sus fieles compañeras las cuales le narraban a extraños que hace bastantes días él no conseguía mantenerse dormido por más de dos horas. Harry mordió sus labios secos para tratar de darles color y lucir un poco más vívido pero no hubo caso. Éstos volvieron a colorearse de rosa pálido en cuestión de segundos. El ojiverde soltó un suspiro y se resignó.

Era necesario causar una buena primera impresión a aquella abogada que Niall le había recomendando.

 _“Mi madre tiene una amiga que es abogada, le conté sobre ti y Louis, y dice que estará encantada con poder ayudarte, y además me dijo que no será tan dura a la hora de cobrar por su trabajo, ya que eres un conocido mio…”_ Harry recordaba la sonrisa honesta de Niall al replicar todo aquello. “ _Quiere encontrarse contigo a platicar el jueves, así la orientas un poco con todo, pero…hay un pequeño problema…ella vive en Nottingham. Me temo que tendrás que ir hasta allí.”_

Sin dudarlo Harry había aceptado. Se trataba del futuro de sus hijos. Si Louis le había arrebatado su porvenir, al menos no dejaría que también le arrebatara su razón para seguir adelante. Esa misma noche en que el rubio le había comentado sobre aquella mujer, él había preparado una pequeña maleta, y la siguiente mañana había partido en tren rumbo a la gran ciudad, dejando a Loretta a cargo de Niall en Green Valley, con la promesa de que regresaría muy pronto y de que le traería algún regalo.

Así que allí estaba. En un café pintoresco situado en el medio de la ciudad de Nottingham.

El rizado salió de los baños y retornó nuevamente a la mesa que ocupaba. Soltó un suspiro impaciente y a través de la vidriera observó el paisaje triste que tenía para ofrecer la metrópoli esa mañana. El encapotado cielo gris oscuro lloraba por encima de las construcciones. Harry pudo deducir que pese a que estuviesen a sólo un paso de entrar a verano, la temperatura afuera era un poco baja debido a la escasa gente que veía pasar. Tanta gente. Tantas historias. Pensó. ¿En aquel basto mundo que se pintaba allí afuera también habría personas que estuviesen atravesando por una situación parecida a la de él? ¿Habrían otros “Louis” y “Harry”? Quería saber para no sentirse tan sólo con su situación.

Observó el reloj detrás del mostrador y logró vislumbrar la hora. Once y quince de la mañana.

**(…)**

**11:15 a.m**

-¡Puta madre! ¡¡¡Avancen, avancen!!!-

La bocina de la Van de Louis sonó tres veces, sobresaliendo con potencia por encima de las bocinas de los demás autos. Louis gruñó irritado. El tránsito se movía a paso de tortuga debido al asfalto mojado por la potente lluvia que había decidido aparecer aquella mañana. El ojiazul comenzó a murmurar insultos muy por lo bajo. Para colmo, su limpia parabrisas se había trabado y había dejado de funcionar algunas cuadras detrás. Afinando su vista lo más que podía, el castaño intentaba diferenciar los vehículos que tenía en frente junto a las señas viales a los laterales de la calle.

-¡ESTÁ EN VERDE MALDITA SEA, AVANCEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-

No sabía si en realidad el semáforo estaba puesto en dicho color, ni siquiera sabía si es que había en realidad un semáforo, pero si no se daba prisa perdería la oportunidad de conseguir aquel trabajo. Louis no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, por supuesto que no, y aunque aquello significara que tendría que hacer correr a su Van por encima de todo los vehículos que tenía en frente, estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Ya llevaba retrasado quince minutos. Golpeó el volante con euforia y maldijo al tráfico, al reloj, y al cielo.

_“¡Louis te ha llegado un E-mail”_

Le había comunicado Liam con alegría. Él había salido corriendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla mal puesta en su cintura y sus cabellos aún secos, y había arrebatado con desespero la netbook de las manos de Liam. Observando luego hacía la pantalla con ilusión en sus ojos, leyó;

_“Señor Tomlinson, he aceptado su curriculum vitae pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas para confirmar si está apto para éste trabajo. Su desempeño deberá ser óptimo, ya que dicho trabajo consta de una responsabilidad muy grande. Preciso saber si esta en condiciones para esto. Lo espero este jueves en el Café de la calle Heathcoat en el horario de las once de la mañana. Sea puntual.”_

Así que allí estaba. Intentando llegar al lugar acordado.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en la guantera del auto, y Louis se apresuró en tomarlo. El nombre “Liam” brillaba en la pantalla.

-¿Hola?-

-Hey, Louis, sólo llamaba para verificar si ya has llegado, en las noticias están informando que hay muchas calles anegadas.-

El ojiazul repiquetó impaciente el volante.

-No, aún no he llegado.-

Informó, y del otro lado de la línea, y a algunos minutos de lejanía, al ojimiel se le formó una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Tapó el tubo en sus manos y observó a Zayn a su lado.

-No aún no ha llegado, ve, corre, ¡Corre!.-

Apuró, y el moreno salió disparado hacía la puerta, dejando el departamento luego.

-Sólo era eso, entonces. Espero que llegues pronto, cuídate de los accidentes de tránsito. Debo cortar, tengo que ir a ver qué está haciendo Romeo.-

En el celular de Louis comenzó a sonar el tan conocido sonido agudo que indicaba que habían colgado por la parte contraria. Extrañado, Louis frunció el ceño por aquella llamada fugaz y luego dejó su teléfono en el asiento vacío de copiloto.

No pasaron siquiera diez segundos de aquella llamada en que su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente. El castaño soltó un bufido y volvió a asirlo. Ésta vez, en la pantalla sólo salía “número privado”. Louis atendió de todas formas.

-¿Hola…?-

Contestó con duda en su hablar, pero del otro lado no hubo respuesta. Sólo una canción comenzó a reproducirse de la nada.

_“I should have known better to lie to one as beautiful as you, yeah, I should have known better to take a chance on ever losing you, but I thought you’d understand, can you forgive me?”_

(Debería haberlo sabido mejor, al mentirle a alguien tan hermoso como tú, si, debería haberlo sabido mejor en tomar la oportunidad de perderte para siempre, pero creí que entenderías. ¿Puedes perdonarme? )

El muchacho de ojos azules frunció el ceño.

_“You see: I’ve never loved no one as much as you. I’ve fooled around but tell me now just who is hurting who?”_

(Verás, nunca amé tanto a alguien como te amo a ti, lo he arruinado, pero ahora dime quién está hiriendo a quién.)

Sin poder soportar oír alguna otra estrofa más, Louis cortó la llamada y volvió a arrojar su celular al asiento adyacente. Al otro lado de la línea, Zayn lo maldijo y le devolvió el celular al conserje del departamento.

-Gracias.-

Comentó el moreno antes de subir corriendo las escaleras nuevamente a su piso, y el hombre cuarentón que barría sólo lo miró desconcertado por sus extrañas acciones.

Dentro de la Van, en los interiores de la cabeza de Louis comenzó a repasarse el sueño que había tenido el día anterior. ¿Era así de terrible como hubiese sido su vida sin Harry? Sabía que los sueños eran manifestaciones de los propios miedos, deseos, de todo lo que se reprime, pero él estaba seguro de que aquello había sido algo más poderoso que un sueño. Fue casi como si el futuro le estuviese contando qué hubiese sucedido aquel lejano día si él hubiese tomado otro camino del que el destino le tenía preparado.  
Todo estaba ocurriendo correctamente, aunque él no lo notase.

**(…)**

**11:30 a.m**

_“Ha pasado media hora y aún no ha llegado, sólo esperaré cinco minutos más y me marcharé, Niall. -H”_

Le envió el texto a su amigo y volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo. El joven de ojos verdes apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas y observó a una joven pareja a unas pocas mesas de lejanía de dónde él estaba situado. Ninguno de los dos pasaba los veinte años, dedujo. Quiso sonreír con nostalgia pero no pudo hacerlo. Atentamente, los observó hablar muy fluidamente entre unas cuantas risas tímidas. La chica tenía cabello corto color castaño y cada vez que el chico frente a ella la quedaba observando durante un período largo de tiempo, ella se tocaba el cabello y agachaba la mirada con pena.

Aquella visión lo remontó a memorias pasadas, cuando apenas comenzaba su relación con Louis. La mirada verde se tornó una acuosa sin quererlo. Se sintió estar viéndose a sí mismo unos años detrás. A él y a Louis. Bajó la mirada con premura. Estaba seguro de que si permanecía observando la felicidad ajena, echaría a llorar allí mismo frente a todos los presentes por lo desdichado que se sentía.

**(…)**

**11:31 a.m**

_“Pero hasta entonces quiero que me prometas algo Hazz. Que nunca te olvidarás de mi, y que jamás de los jamaces tendrás otro príncipe.”_

_“Lo prometo.”_

Estaba llegando demasiado tarde y lo sabía, pero aquella cuestión ya no parecía importarle. Había llegado tarde cuando se hizo la repartición de la suerte, indudablemente, Louis volvía a afirmarlo.

Con su mirada perdida puesta fijamente en el parabrisas por el cual se deslizaba la lluvia, Louis continuaba pensando.

_“Lo prometo.”_

_“Lo prometo.”_

_“Lo prometo.”_

¿Por qué en sus veintitrés años había continuado creyendo en aquella absurda promesa hecha por un niño de siete años que no sabían siquiera que la tierra giraba alrededor del sol?

Era el amor. El amor y la confianza plena que le tenía lo que hizo que continuase aferrándose firmemente a aquella promesa inocente pero con tanto significado. Y fue exactamente debido a todos los sentimientos que cargaba ésta, lo que hizo que doliese más al momento de ser quebrada.

_Harry._

Louis intensificó el agarre en el volante.

_¿Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir?_

_¿Por qué aún continuaba preguntándose aquello si es que ya había tomado una decisión?_

Louis soltó un gruñido y dejó caer su cabeza contra el volante. Demasiadas cuestiones carcomiéndolo desde dentro. Admitía que por más que fingiera tener una respuesta férrea a cada una de éstas, lo cierto era que en realidad no las tenía.

Bocinazos fuertes tras él hicieron que levantara la cabeza con desconcierto. El tráfico había comenzado a avanzar súbitamente, y con mirada esperanzada y levemente extrañada, Louis observó cómo la carretera se despejaba de vehículos. Sin esperar un segundo más, comenzó a avanzar con apuro.

**(…)**

**11:34 a.m**

La lluvia continuaba cayendo con potencia cuando Harry se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse. El joven de ojos verdes dejaba una pequeña propina sobre la mesa cuando la campanilla sonó en la entrada del café, capturando su atención. El reloj con su inagotable tictac pareció compadecerse de él y dejar de matar minutos en ese breve lapso de tiempo en que su mirada se alzó, y se encontró con aquella figura tan conocida para él. Louis tenía el cabello húmedo al igual que sus hombros, gotas muertas de lluvia le decoraban la ropa. Su mirada azul recorrió cada extensión del café, buscando por una persona que no era precisamente la persona en la que sus ojos se detuvieron. Su semblante cambió, y aún desde la distancia, Harry lo notó. El ojiverde pareció volverse diminuto en su posición con aquellos ojos puestos sobre él.

¿Qué hacía él allí? Harry no lo sabía. No le interesaba la razón detrás. Sólo su presencia allí.

A paso lento, sin apurar el encuentro, Louis se fue acercando hacía él por entre las mesas, y Harry contuvo la respiración.  

Frente a frente, el castaño no pudo hacer más que fingir una sonrisa chueca mientras cada cabo comenzaba a atarse sólo. Al parecer, no había dicha entrevista de trabajo por la cual él casi atropelló a unos cuántos transeúntes.  

-Hola.-

Saludó con cortesía. El rizado parecía haber entrado en su propia burbuja, permanecía estático, y sólo cuando Louis arqueó las cejas con confusión, Harry pareció volver a tierra para responderle.

-H-hola.-

Retornó el saludo.

Louis suspiró, peinando un poco sus cabellos hacía atrás. Era una situación bastante incómoda, y en su mente había comenzado a planear varias regañinas con las cuales aturdiría a Zayn y a Liam por tenderle dicha escena. No entendía qué esperaban que él hiciera. Se suponía que él ya había tomado una decisión definitiva. No obstante, en aquellos momentos, con aquel muchacho de mirada triste frente a él, Louis se planteó nuevamente si estaba en realidad dispuesto a dejarlo marchar así como así, luego de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, luego de haber crecido en sus ojos. ¿Lograría la travesía de la vida sin él?

Tomó asiento y con su mano invitó a Harry a también hacerlo. El rizado asintió titubeante y se sentó frente a él, absteniéndose de volverlo a mirar. Harry comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares, oprimiendo uno, y luego el otro.

El ojiazul chasqueó la lengua, sin saber exactamente qué decir, y luego observó hacía afuera por la vidriera de la cafetería. La lluvia no parecía querer ceder. Louis volvió a posar su mirada sobre el ojiverde quién se mantenía con la vista gacha, y  el castaño no puede evitar morder su labio inferior al evaluar que el paisaje externo lucía triste, pero sin embargo la situación adentro lo era incluso peor.

Tantas oportunidades había compartido junto al chico que tenía en frente. Tantas charlas sin sentido. Tantas palabras dulces y algunas con pizcas de atrevimiento. Y ahora, por más que en su garganta se estuviesen agolpando tantos anhelos, Louis no se sentía con la suficiente valentía como para decirlos. Nuevamente volvía su muy lejano alter-ego que pareció haber quedado sepultado con su adolescencia. Nuevamente se sentía cobarde.

-Louis…—Comienza Harry, y levanta su cabeza con vacilación, observando al castaño a través de sus pestañas.  Éste permanece en silencio, esperando que prosiguiera.— Entonces…¿Este es nuestro adiós…? ¿Así de corto era nuestro “para siempre”?.-

Sin saber qué responder, Louis prolongó su silencio. 

_“Lo amas. Te ama. Comiencen desde cero. Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar.”_

_“Él te lastimó. Él te engañó con otro hombre. Tenían una familia, y ni siquiera eso le importó.”_

_“Él caminó junto a ti desde el principio. Los errores suceden. Somos humanos. Somos débiles. También caemos.”_

_“Te fue infiel. Rompió tu corazón…pero también te entregó el suyo, te regaló sonrisas, momentos inolvidables, te dio su inocencia y depositó su vida en tus manos.”_

Una batalla de pensamientos contrariándose se desencadenaba dentro de la cabeza de Louis. ¿Debía tomar esta situación como algo que se resuelva utilizando la razón y la lógica, o sólo actuar por su impulso y sus verdaderos anhelos? ¿Cuál era la manera correcta…?

El silencio de Louis fue la más dolorosa respuesta para Harry. El joven de ojos verdes tragó el nudo en su garganta y juntó otro poco de aire. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

-Aún no hemos vivido absolutamente nada…tenemos toda una vida por delante, y creo que a lo largo de ésta nos equivocaremos bastante, creo que también sufriremos cosas duras y quizás otras no tanto, pero si tú no estás conmigo…no creo que yo pueda atravesar lo que pueda llegar, Lou…— Suspiró, y nuevamente observó hacía su regazo. —Me equivoqué, las mejores personas lo hacen…al parecer, no era tan perfecto como tú siempre me creíste…-

Sentía que era preciso que su conmoción interna pasase inadvertida. Louis respiró pausadamente y tomó un vaso de agua que reposaba en la mesa para vaciarlo por completo en un trago largo.

Tenía que decir algo. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

-Lou…por favor, dime algo. Por favor, n-no quiero perderte…-

Pidió, nuevamente, y la mirada azul se tornó segura.

-Puedo vivir mi vida perfectamente sin ti.-

No lo dijo en un tono alto, pero tampoco fue precisamente bajo. Louis fue contundente y firme, y los orbes color bosque quedaron inertes por la sorpresa. Aquella oración pareció haber llegado a oídos ajenos, pues varias personas que ocupaban la cafetería comenzaron a voltearse, observándolos expectantes, y murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

El aire allí dentro pareció viciarse.  Todo permaneció estático por algunos segundos.

Harry observó cómo todos los presentes le dirigían miradas, inclusive aquella pareja que hace tan sólo minutos él contemplaba, ahora ambos estaban observando el desastre en el cual se había convertido su vida. Entonces sus ojos comenzaron a cargarse de lágrimas, y sin poder soportar más, Harry se levantó de su asiento y con prisa abandonó la cafetería.

Louis se irguió de inmediato también.

-¡HARRY! ¡HARRY ESPERA!-

Con velocidad,  el castaño lo siguió por detrás, abandonando la cafetería para adentrarse entre la densa lluvia que cubría la urbe.

A lo largo de la desértica vereda, ambos se vieron envueltos por la fría precipitación.

-¡HARRY!-

Volvió a llamar Louis, y ésta vez el joven de rizos desarmados se detuvo para hacerle frente. Harry lloraba pero la lluvia ocultaba aquello, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rojo que sólo la frigidez puede pintar, y su labio inferior temblequeaba.

-¡NO! ¡ESTÁ BIEN, LOUIS, YA ENTENDÍ! YA NO INSISTIRÉ MÁS SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, NOS SEPARAREMOS. TE AMÉ COMO PUDE, CON TODO LO QUE TENÍA, CON MIS PROBLEMAS Y SUFRIMIENTOS. TE AMÉ Y ME EQUIVOQUÉ, TE HE DICHO LO SIENTO, PERO YA ESTÁ BIEN ¿SABES? T-TÚ TAMPOCO ERES IMPRESCINDIBLE PARA MI, T-TAMBIÉN PUEDO CONTINUAR PERFECTAMENTE SIN TI.-

No. Todo no iba a terminar allí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Louis se acercó a él y lo aferró del brazo firmemente. Harry lo observó casi temeroso, respirando encolerizado por todas las palabras que acababa de decir y de manera temblorosa por el llanto y enfado.

-Puedo vivir perfectamente sin ti, es cierto, y sin embargo sigo eligiendo el pasar mis días a tu lado. ¿Acaso eso ya no dice mucho? No te necesito para vivir, pero si te necesito en mi vida, Harry.-

Sin decir más, simplemente lo besa con fuerza.

Le tomó dos segundos a Louis para sonreír con dulzura entre el beso, y sólo uno para realizar que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Por su parte, Harry permaneció atónito con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Se sintió como si nunca en realidad se hubiese ido. Como si nunca se hubiesen quebrado porque todo volvió a unirse en una sola pieza cuando sus labios chocaron.

Se separaron, y Louis soltó una suave risa al ver la imagen que la lluvia le estaba regalando, haciendo estragos en el rostro aniñado de Harry. Éste lo observaba con confusión, rizos pegoteados en su rostro, los cuales el castaño apartó con sutileza.

-Vamos a darnos otra oportunidad, Harry.-

Susurró, uniendo su frente con la del ojiverde. Harry continuó observándolo, en silencio, con una mirada inocente que aún no lograba comprender si en realidad todo estaba ocurriendo. Entonces Louis simplemente lo abraza con fuerza.

-Ya no llores. Estoy aquí, y nunca más me iré. Incluso si es que me lo pides algún día, no lo haré. No volveré a dejarte. Tendrán que traer todo un escuadrón para poder lograr que me separe de ti.-

Harry sonrió entre lágrimas, y correspondió el abrazo que el castaño le brindaba.

No era el final de su historia, lo supo. Sólo un punto y coma.


	25. Capítulo 25: Princesa de todos mis palacios.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Échale un vistazo a esas estrellas, las recogí un día en Marte y tú creíste que estaba en un bar, bueno…quizás haya un poco de verdad en eso. Como estaba diciendo, si entrecierras un poco los ojos verás que deletrean tu nombre, un poco, bueno…quizás eso sea exagerado. Pero tú eres mi Cenicienta, somo dos pájaros de una pluma, incluso puedo cantarte “a capella”, por siempre, o hasta que tengas suficiente…no necesitamos de ningún adivino para decir que nosotros seremos el para siempre, oh se que contigo será para siempre…- Cinderella / Daughtry.

_"Debes saber que amarte es como tener ocho años nuevamente, escalando un árbol con mis ojos brillando hacía el cielo, queriendo sólo llegar más y más arriba, sin el pensamiento de cómo lograré_ _bajar luego.”_

 

**Sábado, 10:25 a.m.**

** Un mes después... **

 

Eran sólo pocos los metros que lo separaban de sus dos hijos jugando con el agua de la manguera abierta. Los metros precisos que le permitían apreciar con claridad las sonrisas enormes que se lucían en sus rostros pueriles con cada risa que emitían. Risas sonoras, bulliciosas, y llenas de júbilo que fácilmente hacían deslizar a segundo plano cualquier maravilla que estuviese compartiendo el entorno junto a ellos, como el majestuoso cielo celeste de verano sobre sus cabezas, el sol, e incluso las diferentes variedades de aves que surcaban por lo alto. Mirándolos, el castaño trataba de recobrar su aliento. Con ambas de sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, Louis estabilizaba su respiración acelerada, pero manteniendo también una sonrisa plena. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con fuerza, y él no estaba del todo seguro si era por la agitación de haber estado corriendo junto a ellos, o debido a la descollante felicidad por el mismo motivo. 

Soltó un suspiro y peinó un poco sus cabellos desordenados. Sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas y se estaban tornando incómodas de llevar sobre su piel. Algo de barro reposaba sobre su mejilla izquierda, y sus pies estaban parcialmente cubiertos de lodo. Podría decirse que todo él era un desastre en cada extensión de la palabra, pero sus ojos contrastaban con todo lo demás. Éstos estaban chispeantes, colmados de regocijo, y eran digna competencia con el sol encima de sus cabezas por lo mucho que iluminaban. Estaba feliz, y eso era algo que podía notarse a millas. Plenamente feliz. 

La inamovible sonrisa del muchacho de ojos cerúleos se ensanchó dos centímetros más al instante en que su mirada cayó sobre una figura que hizo que todos sus sentidos se calmaran, pero que al mismo tiempo, se sintieran alborotar. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se suavizaron y el sol quedó muy detrás en hacerle competencia. 

A través de la puerta entre-abierta de su hogar, se podía apreciar al rizado dentro. Harry estaba arrodillado en el piso, luciendo un ridículo delantal de tela floreada, con su cabello sujeto en un rodete mal hecho, y una mueca de absoluta concentración mientras ambas de sus manos sujetaban el cepillo con el cual fregaba el piso con esmero y concentración. Louis soltó una baja y corta aireada risa ante la maravillosa escena que el joven le regalaba.

 

_"¿Y cómo sería si nunca te hubiese conocido?..."_

Aquella lejana cuestión volvió a resonar entre pensamientos e imágenes, y ahora Louis lo sabía. Ahora tenía la respuesta a aquel interrogante. Mientras observaba a Harry con amor desde la poca distancia, por una vez en su vida sintiendo el miedo de morir y no poder contemplar nunca más una estampa parecida, Louis pensaba que aquel chico de ojos verdes era, indudablemente, lo mejor que le había sucedido.

Aquel chico con polvo en su cabello, con mejillas rojas y frente sudada, aquel chico arrodillado allí, fregando el piso como si su vida dependiera de ello, era su vida y muerte, su antes y después, su miedo y calma. Su luz cuando el mundo parecía apagarse. Ese chico, el conquistador de todas y cada una de sus tierras, de incluso la más remotas, esas que hasta él mismo desconocía que tenía. Era su bolígrafo y tinta, el responsable que su historia fuese digna de contar. Sabía que sin Harry sería sólo un libro en blanco sin importar qué otras personas hubiesen arribado a su vida. 

Louis suspiró. 

El paraíso era una sensación y no un lugar. Estaba seguro de que aquello que sentía en esos momentos era paraíso. 

-¡OW!-

El quejido de dolor reventó la pequeña burbuja en la cual se mecía, y Louis mordió su labio con fuerza para evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada allí mismo. En un torpe descuido, Harry había chocado su codo contra la cubeta de agua que lo acompañaba en el suelo, y todo el contenido de ésta se había volcado. El castaño negó dulcemente, pensando que no podía existir persona más despistada que su pareja. Observó cómo Harry se alteraba en su posición, volviendo a colocar la cubeta en su lugar con rapidez pero demasiado tarde, y luego cómo observaba con mirada consternada y agotada toda el agua sucia esparciéndose por el piso, un puchero infantil en su rostro. 

Contrariamente a despertar en él el súbito instinto de ayuda, aquella escena despertó en Louis una traviesa idea que convirtió a su mirada en una pícara. Sus ojos descendieron a repasar sus pies descalzos, y mientras miraba el barro en sus dedos moviéndose, se sonrió a sí mismo con labios oprimidos. 

-¡Princesa!-

Vociferó con alegría, ingresando a la casa con apuro, totalmente exaltado como si tuviese una gran primicia qué contar. 

Los faroles verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente al verlo entrar, completamente espantados en cuánto observaron las huellas de lodo que Louis iba dejando a su paso. Pánico, podía catalogarse a lo que sintió Harry al ver tal desastre. 

-¡LOUIS, SANTO CIELO, ESTOY LIMPIANDO EL PISO!- 

El mayor frunció el ceño, simulando ofensa, mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas. 

-¿Esa es manera de recibir a tu esposo, Styles? Vengo alegremente a contarte algo realmente importante ¿Y me recibes de ésta manera?.-

Harry suspiró, relajando su expresión espantada, y luego limpió el sudor en su frente con el dorso de su mano. 

-Bien...¿Qué es lo que sucede, Lou?-

La sonrisa pícara volvió a nacer en el rostro caramelo. 

-¡COMENZÓ EL VERANO! ¡COMENZARON LAS VACACIONES!-

Enunció alzando sus brazos, información que era evidente. El menor frunció el ceño, y la esponja con espuma que reposaba a su lado encontró el camino hasta la cabeza de Louis en un ligero movimiento. El mayor intentó cubrirse, y comenzó a reír de tal reacción. 

-¡Eres un malvado!— Recriminó chillonamente el ojiverde con el puchero inamovible  y un rostro demacrado que relataba de sus previas horas de limpieza. — ¡Sólo hiciste ésto para molestarme, Tomlinson! ¡Estuve aquí prácticamente dos horas tratando de quitarle éstas manchas a nuestro piso! ¿Tienes idea de todas las mezclas raras de detergentes y jabones que he hecho?.-

No estaba enojado. Su tono y sus palabras estaban sólo ligeramente cubiertas de indignación, el rizado estaba dramatizando su daño.  Louis colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y aún tratando de calmar sus risas traviesas, se inclinó hacía el menor arrodillado en el suelo para mirarlo con cariño. 

-Harry, es verano, hoy iniciaron las vacaciones, no puedes pasar éste día como si fueses realmente Cenicienta, fregando pisos, barriendo y esas mierdas. Mira el hermoso día que tenemos hoy, el mundo nos espera ahí afuera, princesa, ven, levántate, hoy solo nos ocuparemos en lustrar nuestras sonrisas, ¿De acuerdo?.-

Con un puchero disconforme que lentamente mutó a una sonrisa tímida y aprobadora, Harry asintió. 

-Bien...-

Confirmó, rindiéndose, y el castaño le sonrió una vez más, complacido, para acto seguido ayudarlo a incorporarse y posteriormente acercarlo hacía su cuerpo por la cintura con una mano posesiva, pegando sus cuerpos. 

Frente a frente, con unos pocos centímetros entre cada rostro, Louis se limitó a contemplarlo con devoción. Reflejándose en aquel universo verde, el mayor volvió a sonreír. Le gustó lo que vio allí. La persona allí lucía feliz, un rostro con facciones llenas de vida, una sonrisa que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todo lo que la vida pudiese arrojarles. Capas de enfrentar al mundo entero. Y estaba de más decir que también adoraba al chico poseedor de aquellos ojos en los cuales se observaba. 

-¿Tengo algo en mi rostro? ¿En mi cabello? Oh Dios dime que no tengo un bicho atrapado en mi cabello otra vez, Lou, dime que no.-

Harry toqueteó sus mejillas y luego sus despeinadas hebras, buscando hallar algo inusual que explicara aquella mirada profunda que el mayor le estaba sosteniendo. Los ojos celestes se paseaban maravillados por cada rincón de su rostro, Louis se deleitaba en silencio con los labios levemente agrietados que tenía en frente, con la piel blancuzca pero con rastros de antiguo acné, con las pestañas arqueadas, con los lunares y cada mínimo vello color casi rubio que Harry tenía en su rostro. Éste aún lo observaba extrañado, hasta que Louis soltó una risa corta y dulce por aquella expresión casi lela que pintaba el menor. 

-Sólo te contemplo. Creo que estás volviéndote más hermoso cada día. Aún transpirado, todo despeinado y con las ropas más viejas que podrías haber encontrado en tu placard, sigues siendo más bello que cualquier princesa de Disney.-

La mano derecha del castaño viajó hasta la cabeza de Harry para deshacerse de la hebilla que recogía sus rizos. Al momento de hacerlo, cada una de las extensas hebras cayeron enmarañadas y casi graciosas a enmarcar el rostro del ojiverde. Abstraído ante tal despliegue de belleza, Louis sintió que sólo le restaban fuerzas para poder seguir manteniéndose en pie. Agradeció haberlo encontrado antes de perderlo. Agradeció porque aún se tenían. Pese a todo, aún se tenían mutuamente. Sin saberlo soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, porque había cierta timidez en los ojos de Harry. Aún eran los mismos niños que una vez se juraron ser príncipe y princesa más allá de la eternidad. 

-¿Sabes? — Comentó, apartando algunos rizos del rostro apenado del menor. —Si no fuese de día, y si los niños no estuviesen en el patio jugando, te haría amor aquí mismo.-

Las mejillas de Harry se ruborizan con velocidad, tiñéndose como dos cerezas. Aquello era un comentario que realmente no se esperaba, y tomó a todos sus sentidos desprevenidos. 

-¡Louis! Son las diez de la mañana, no puedes estar pensando esas cosas tan indebidas a tan tempranas horas del día...— Chilló, abochornado, con una sonrisa entre cada palabra. Louis sintió el impulso de besar cada hoyuelo. —...En la noche, lo bueno se hace esperar...pero ahora dime, ya que has cortado mi plan de una limpieza general para éste día, ¿Cuáles son tu planes para iniciar con éstas vacaciones de verano?-

Louis chasqueó la lengua. 

-Vaya forma tan cruel de cortar con el clima erótico que estaba armando ricitos, pero por ésta vez lo dejaré pasar. — Cedió, besando la nariz de Harry y haciendo que éste la frunciera por las cosquillas que aquello le provocó. — Que te parece si...tu perfecto esposo prepara un almuerzo ejemplar por una vez en la vida, y luego vamos todos a comer a un lado del arroyo, como un picnic, ¿Suena bien?-

Harry sonríe, complacido. 

-Suena perfecto.-

Así que mientras el rizado observaba con diversión desde el living a Louis batallando con pelar las papas, enjuagar las cebollas, y controlar cada tres segundos al arroz hirviendo para que no se pasara de cocción, pensaba que ésta vez, quizás, podrían lograrlo. 

Desde aquella portentosa tarde pluviosa, en dónde cada instante de la vida de ambos pareció recomenzar, juntos habían estado trabajando con poder restaurar cada uno de los errores que habían cometido. No había sido nada fácil, y ambos reconocían el arduo trabajo que había conllevado. Se habían enfrentado a días en dónde sentados a la mesa no habían encontrado mejores palabras que el estado del clima. Noches en dónde pese a que la luna estuviese llena para ellos, el entorno carecía de luminiscencia. Pero luego se miraban y volvían a ratificar que la decisión que habían escogido había sido la acertada. Luego se besaban y todo volvía a sanar. Luego se re-descubrían y todo volvía a cobrar sentido. Habían elegido el camino más largo, lo sabían de sobra. Podrían haber optado por sólo olvidar, tomar un camino corto y cada uno por su cuenta, y sin embargo habían elegido el más extenso, el de estar juntos, y eso había hecho toda la diferencia. 

_"Le diré  a Nick que ya no trabajaré junto a él en el estudio jurídico."_

Había revelado Harry una tarde amena de sol suave. Luego de haberlo debatido mucho en su mente, había decidido que esa era la ocasión adecuada para volver a nombrar aquella persona que aún escocía bajo el techo de su hogar. Ciertamente nervioso, el rizado había mordido su labio con fuerza, observando con mirada expectante por la reacción imperturbable de Louis. Éste no parecía enojado, y eso tranquilizó ligeramente al menor. Louis sólo había dejado la taza de café sobre la mesa, y con una mirada azulina tan calmada como el mar, hizo que las facciones del rostro de Harry se relajaran instantáneamente. 

-No lo hagas, está bien. — Había declarado, y el tono de su voz convalidaba su revelación. — Puedes seguir conservando tu trabajo, Harry. Si vamos a volver a hacer todo esto, ésta vez hay que hacer las cosas bien, ¿No crees? Quiero volver a recuperar la confianza en ti. Demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti nuevamente.- 

No se dijo más nada aquella tarde. Con ojos verdes perplejos, salpicados de miedo y desasosiego, el rizado había quedado ensimismado, digiriendo cada una de aquellas palabras, pensando en el inexorable miedo a fallar. Pensando en " _¿Y qué si...?_ " que se interponían cruelmente en su anhelo por querer hacer las cosas bien. 

Exactamente al siguiente día fue en dónde volvió a marchar hacía el centro de Green Valley, con decisión, con convicción, repitiéndose a sí mismo que aunque sus pies se enredasen, él sería capaz de ir más lejos. 

Frente a frente con el moreno, Harry se había disculpado por milésima vez, pero en ésta ocasión en sus ojos no habían lágrimas, sólo era una mirada de un hombre enfrentando la vida con valentía. 

Nick lo había comprendido. Sin embargo, no quería perder el afecto del chico menor, le había dicho que quería que quedaran como buenos amigos, y no sólo como compañeros de trabajo, porque realmente lo apreciaba. Harry había aceptado, con una sonrisa. Y luego de un estrecho de manos ambos había sellado sus palabras. 

En sus veintidós años de vida, el ojiverde había creído que sería la eterna princesa en el castillo que siempre necesitaba de alguien para ser salvada, había afirmado que sería aquella clase de persona por la eternidad. Pero parecía que la eternidad había llegado. 

Finalmente, se sentía valiente. 

 

**(...)**

**12:45 p.m.**

-¿Eso es comida...?—Loretta se inclinaba curiosa sobre el tupper con comida que Louis había abierto segundos atrás. El ojiazul a su lado le regaló una mirada fastidiada a su hija, y Harry rió.— Eso no parece comida...tiene un color algo raro...-

La blonda olfateó ruidosamente y posteriormente tocó con su dedo índice una papa cortada de manera dispareja que reposaba encima de todo junto a demás verduras. Louis le palmeó la mano con agilidad, de manera sutil, apartándola de la comida que tanto trabajo le había costado preparar. 

-Más respeto, mocosa, he estado toda la jodida mañana preparando esto para ustedes, para que vean que no sólo sirvo para regañarlos, y ahora todos comerán y fingirán que sabe bien aunque no les guste.-

Dictaminó con determinación, repartiendo los platos para cada uno sobre el mantel en el cual todos estaban sentados, y Loretta frunció sus labios. Ella no estaba dispuesta a probar bocado de aquella extraña comida, no al menos hasta que le dijesen cada uno de los ingredientes que se habían utilizado. 

-Creo que está bastante bien para ser tu primera vez, Louis. No luce nada mal. — Alegó el rizado, y dos pares de ojos cayeron sobre él ante la confesión. Una mirada azul complacida e ilusionada , y una color avellana que expresaba claramente un "No le mientas, papi". Harry soltó otra risa antes las diferentes reacciones y asintió, con seguridad. Tomó una cuchara a su lado y probó un poco con entusiasmo.  — Está muy bien de sal, tiene un sabor algo picante pero nada que no se pueda soportar, anda, tú también prueba un poco Loretta, no juzgues la comida de tu papá sin antes haberla probado.-

Alentó, con la cuchara cargada con otro poco de comida. Loretta lo observó insegura a él, y posteriormente a la cuchara. La niña acercó con cautela su cabeza al cubierto y luego lo metió en su boca. Los segundos en los que degustó en su paladar cada ingrediente, parecieron volverse décadas para el castaño, quién sólo aguardaba tener una segunda aprobación de su creación. Con exagerada parsimonia Loretta movió su mandíbula, masticando, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron como farolas. 

-¡Rico!-

Replicó alegre con una sonrisa y ojos chispeantes, y Louis  alzó su brazos como si un público inexistente lo estuviese victoreando sin ton ni son.

-Creo que ya te he sacado el lugar de cocinero del hogar, Styles.- 

Louis observó sus uñas desinteresadamente con una mueca de superioridad, y los ojos verdes viraron con gracia. Sabía que de ahora en más, por aquel simple logro que a los ojos del castaño era toda una proeza, el ego de Louis andaría haciéndole compañía a las nubes por un largo tiempo. 

-¿Qué tal si dejamos el palabrerio pedante para otra ocasión y sólo nos sirves la comida, Tomlinson? tus hijos y yo nos estamos muriendo de hambre aquí.-

-Bien, pero que conste que he cocinado bien. Lo has admitido, y Loretta también. Le sacaré una foto a mi creación para recordártelo más adelante.-

Cumpliendo exactamente con cada una de sus palabras, Louis le tomó unas cinco fotos al tupper con comida antes de comenzar a servir. 

 

**(...)**

**13:24 p.m.**

La suave brisa de verano y los dedos de Louis se encargaban de mantener a sus rizos despeinados. Con una relajada sonrisa en sus labios, Harry mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando plenamente de la sensación mientras su cabeza descansaba con placidez sobre el regazo del castaño. El viento pasajero de verano le traía y arrebataba sensaciones casi inefables a su cuerpo. Primero se sintió volver a ser niño, se sintió estar sobre el regazo de su madre fallecida, y la recordó luego por unos largos minutos. Luego sintió nostalgia, como si el lugar en dónde ellos estaban en esos instantes aguardara miles de historias de las cuales él sintió el anhelo de averiguar. Se preguntó; ¿Quién habría sido el antiguo dueño de aquella casa en el medio del campo? ¿Quién habría construido aquella vivienda tan alejada de la civilización? ¿Cuántas personas habrían estado habitando en ella previo a ellos? ¿Cuántos momentos escondía? ¿Cuántas experiencias encerraba?

Quizás ya había estado allí antes. 

Harry se removió levemente sobre el pasto, pero las caricias a su cabello no se detuvieron. 

 

-Debes buscar piedras grandes, las pequeñas no salpican mucha agua, Romeo.-

-Gandes. Piedas gandes.-

Repitió el niño, y luego se dispuso a buscar por piedras en la orilla del arroyo mientras Loretta permanecía de cuclillas al lado de éste, observando al agua cristalina llevarse pequeñas plantas acuáticas, piedrillas de colores casi minúsculas, y los trozos de hojas de árbol que ella dejaba para que la corriente arrastrase.

-¡Pieda gande!.-

Anunció el pequeño retoño con entusiasmo, y la cabeza de Loretta se irguió enseguida a observarlo. El bebé ojiazul señalaba una piedra del tamaño de una sandía la cual estaba enterrada hasta la mitad a un lateral del riacho, más aquello no pareció importarle mucho al niño. Romeo se colocó de rodillas y abrazó la piedra, jalando con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de poder sacarla. La blonda entonces rió de la inocencia de su pequeño hermano.

-No seas tonto, Romeo, no saldrá. Esa piedra es muy grande.— Enunció con aires altaneros, y acto seguido se incorporó, buscando por su cuenta por piedras medianamente grandes para poder arrojar al agua.— Tienen que ser piedras del tamaño de tu puño. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, verdad?-

Romeo la observó ceñudo y con un puchero. Quería mucho a su hermana como no, pero ciertas veces ésta lo hacía sentir como un completo burro por la forma en que lo trataba. 

Desde poca distancia, y bajo la sombra de un árbol cubierto de hojas verdes relucientes, Louis contemplaba a sus dos hijos parlotear en la orilla del lago. Observó a Loretta, con su coleta mal-hecha, mejillas completamente rojas por estar tanto tiempo expuesta a los rayos del sol. Pronto cumpliría sus siete años. Louis de pronto quiso que los años adquirieran más meses, que se volviesen más extensos, aún no estaba preparado para el porvenir. Romeo estaba un poco alejado de su hermana, sujetando una piedra con esmero, acción que le robó a Louis una risilla baja. Con una mirada colmada de cariño, continuó admirándolos jugar puerilmente. 

-Estamos haciendo las cosas bien, ¿Verdad?-

La voz baja de Harry resonó en la tranquila calma, y Louis bajó su vista a observarlo. Desde su regazo, el rizado lo miraba con ojos abiertos y tan verdes como un busque recién florecido en Primavera. Brillaban por cuenta propia sin necesidad de ayuda de los rayos solares. 

Louis se percató de que en algún momento había dejado de acariciar sus rizos, y lentamente, comenzó a hacerlo otra vez. Ésta oportunidad, con más delicadeza. 

-Estamos tratando, eso es suficiente. — Garantizó, con una sonrisa calmada gestada en su rostro. Harry pestañeó de forma lenta, como si estuviese por caer en la tierra de ensueño en cualquier momento. — a pesar de todo...estamos tratando, cada día, aunque a veces se torne imposible y duela, sabemos que nos merecemos una historia mejor, y lo estamos tratando...-

Harry asintió en silencio, de manera casi imperceptible, y Louis suspiró. Su mano fue a acariciar una mejilla del menor, y éste cerró sus ojos con calma por unos segundos. 

-Estoy aquí para ti, ¿Bien? En cada paso del camino.-

_En cada paso del camino._

El rizado volvió a asentir, y el castaño esbozó una última sonrisa. 

El sol en las alturas iba cayendo hacía el horizonte muy lentamente, llevándose consigo los minutos de la tarde, poco a poco, y junto a ellos los cantos tan llenos de júbilo de las chicharras. Louis estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, desperezándose, y aquella simple acción hizo que sintiera lo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón trasero, y que hasta ese entonces, había olvidado por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar el porqué escondido aquel objeto allí. 

-¿Sucede algo...?-

El rizado abrió sólo un ojo con inapetencia, observándolo como si hubiese reparado al instante la forma en que todo el interior de su pareja pareció tensarse. Louis lo observó sin saber qué contestar por unos segundos, hasta que su expresión se tornó relajada y levemente divertida. 

-¿Te divorciarías de mi, Harry?—Preguntó con tanta naturalidad que Harry se incorporó con sus codos de manera casi veloz para observarlo con incomprensión y pasmo. El ojiazul quiso reír pero no se permitió hacerlo. — ¿Y volverías a aceptar ser mi esposo nuevamente?-

La mueca perpleja en el rostro del menor cada vez era más prominente. Observaba a Louis como si alguien hubiese puesto frente a él algún problema de matemáticas de la longitud de un kilómetro, y ésta vez, el ojiazul dejó escapar su aireada risa. Acto seguido, tomó la mano izquierda del rizado, quién estupefacto y sin poder reaccionar observó minuciosamente cada uno de sus movimientos. 

-Será una costumbre en nosotros que nada nunca nos salga bien ¿No crees, princesa? — El rizado no contestó, muy intrigado con saber qué era lo que acontecería. — Desde el principio, cuando nos conocimos, cuando perdiste a tus padres, y cuando mi papá me regañó de manera fuerte por primera vez, fue todo una porquería. A veces creo que no fuimos destinados, y es por eso que estando juntos sólo somos dos imanes para la desgracia. A veces creo que estamos desafiando al destino. ¿No lo sientes de esa manera?-

No. Harry no lo sentía de esa manera. Pensó que por esta vez, Louis se había equivocado. Él estaba seguro de que mucho antes de que hubiesen nacido, ambos ya se estaban esperando. 

Con su pulgar, el mayor acarició el dorso de la mano izquierda del rizado, la cual aún sujetaba con suavidad, y nuevamente, el menor no mencionó palabra alguna, pero Louis no parecía esperar una respuesta por su parte.  

-Si así fuera, sin embargo, no podría importarme menos. Te tengo y me tienes, y es mucho más de lo que esperaba para mi vida.— Louis se detuvo un momento en el cual soltó un pesado suspiro, y apretó levemente la mano del menor.— Me ahorraré el decir todo el lío de palabras clichés que ya dije hace cierto tiempo atrás, pero tal y como lo hice ese día, quiero volver a entregarte mi vida y volver a pedir la tuya a cambio. Ésta vez, quiero que ambos las aceptemos con todo y tragedias, con nuestros golpes, aunque nuestras vidas parezcan más una eterna agonía, quiero que las aceptemos.-

Aunque ésta vez Harry quiso poder espetar algo, su lengua de pronto pareció secarse de lenguaje. Sin poder hacer más, se limitó a observar al castaño con grandes ojos encendidos, desbordando sentimientos que no podía expresar verbalmente. 

-¿Volverías a aceptar casarte conmigo Harry?-

Del bolsillo de su pantalón trasero, Louis sacó un pequeño objeto brillante tan conocido para el rizado. Éste arqueó sus cejas con sorpresa.

-¿En qué momento...?-

Se asombró el menor, confuso nuevamente. Ese anillo lo tenía guardado en el cajón de su mesa de luz, entre otras pertenencias de mucha importancia para su persona, y no comprendió en qué momento Louis pudo haberlo tomado. 

-El tema es...que quiero que esté en tu mano, de forma orgullosa, no quiero que lo guardes, ésta vez quiero que lo muestres con felicidad a otras personas, quiero que estés contento de tenerlo, quiero que lo aceptes y que me respondas con sinceridad.-

Todas las células del ojiverde contestaron por unanimidad. Harry sonrió, enteramente perdido por el chico que lo enfrentaba. 

-Si acepto, Louis.— Respondió, con franqueza y amor. —Hoy, mañana, y por el resto de nuestras vidas.- 

Ambos se sonrieron, y antes de que el menor pudiese volver a apreciar lo bonito que el anillo se lucía en su dedo, la boca de Louis cayó sobre la suya, apartando cualquier pensamiento de su mente. 

 

Tratamos. 

Caemos. 

Volvemos a tratar.

Lo logramos...

 

**(...)**

**15:00 p.m.**

 

-¡No me sale! ¡Es muy difícil!

Se quejó la niña, arrojando el papel al pasto con enojo. Louis exhaló de manera pesada y volvió a recogerlo. 

-Ven aquí Loretta.— Llamó de manera condescendiente, y con una expresión de reproche la pequeña de seis años se acercó a su padre arrodillado en la hierba. — Podrá ser difícil pero no imposible, observa bien. Primero debes doblar el papel a la mitad, ¿Lo ves?, luego doblas hacía adentro las dos esquinas superiores...-

La blonda observaba con atención, y desde la roca que horas atrás Romeo intentaba sacar, Harry apreciaba la escena sentado con el niño sobre su regazo. 

-¡Y ta da! ¿Eso fue fácil, verdad? Pongamos este barco en el agua, apuesto a que llegará hasta América.- 

Los ojos avellana se cargaron de entusiasmo al oír aquello de su padre. 

-¡Si! ¡A América.-

Louis sonrió y le entregó el pequeño barco de papel a la niña, quién con emoción lo tomó entre sus manos y luego corrió hacía la orilla del arroyo. Tan pronto como el barco tocó el agua, la corriente lo puso a andar con velocidad para el júbilo de Loretta. La niña comenzó a correr entonces a la par del agua llevándose su barco hasta América, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-¡Adiós barco! ¡Adiós!.-

Saludó, cuando decidió detenerse para sólo observar como la pequeña construcción de papel se alejaba cada vez más y más de su alcance, volviéndose tan diminuta como una hormiga. 

Agitada pero satisfecha, la niña retornó junto a su padre con una sonrisa, y Louis le sonrió de regreso.

-¿Has visto cómo se fue de rápido? De seguro llegará hasta América mañana mismo.— Al oír aquella inocente oración, el ojiazul le revolvió los cabellos despeinados a la blonda, y contrariamente a quejarse, ésta oportunidad, Loretta rió. — ¿Cómo son los barcos en realidad, papá? ¿Alguna vez has conocido el mar? Me gustaría poder ir allí algún día y ver un barco de verdad, ¿Crees que son muy grandes?.-

Louis frunció sus labios de manera casi tierna mientras debatía su respuesta. Tomó la mano de su hija mayor y ambos caminaron hasta el sitio en dónde Harry descansaba sobre una roca junto a Romeo.

-Sólo he ido una sola vez. Pero tenía cinco años, era muy pequeño y no recuerdo mucho de cómo era todo, pero sí he visto barcos, y son gigantes, aunque también habían otros que no lo eran tanto.-

Los labios de la rubia formaron una "o" al escuchar la respuesta del mayor. Imaginó cómo serían. Los imaginaba colosales, paseándose por el basto océano que no parecía tener fin.

-¿Papi, tú conoces el océano?.-

La niña se acercó al rizado y colocó ambas de sus palmas en las rodillas del ojiverde. Harry le sonrió. 

-No. No he ido nunca. Creo que a nosotros nos queda sólo imaginarlo, Loretta, de igual manera...no creo que los barcos del océano se comparen a los barcos que tenemos aquí en el arroyo, ¿No crees? Los nuestros son mejores.-

La niña asintió ligeramente, totalmente convencida de ello.

-Los llevaré algún día a conocer el mar.— Aseguró Louis, y tres pares de ojos lo observaron con ilusión y extrañeza. Los ojos azules, sin embargo, sólo le correspondieron la mirada a los ojos verdes. Harry notó que allí dentro se encerraba una promesa silenciosa, y sólo sonrió suavemente. — Los llevaré sólo para meter a Loretta dentro de un barco y que se la lleve muy lejos de aquí. Quedaremos libres de engendros, princesa.- 

Bromeó, y la niña sólo le sacó la lengua con enfado.

-Papi me iría a buscar.-

Retornó casi retadora, y ésta vez fue el turno de Louis en sacarle la lengua, haciendo una mueca payasa de la cual Romeo rió.

-Yo me iría con papi y Romeo antes de que tuviesen tiempo de ir a buscarte.-

Respondió el ojiazul, siguiendo con el juego. La niña esbozó un puchero, y quedándose sin respuesta estuvo a un paso de recurrir a las lágrimas para salirse con la suya, hasta que Louis soltó una risa y le hizo una pequeña cosquilla en su cuello.

-Bromeo contigo, engendro. Jamás dejaría que alguien te llevara lejos de mi, al menos no hasta los 34 años.-

Loretta permaneció seria, cruzada de brazos, entonces al mayor no le quedó más opción que atacarla con más cosquillas hasta el punto en que los ojos de la niña comenzaron a lagrimear de tantas carcajadas bulliciosas que soltaba. 

Debía de ser un completo demente como para dejar ir una de sus fuentes de felicidad, volvió a pensar Louis. 

 

**(...)**

 

**17:11 p.m.**

Procurando ser lo más sigiloso posible, en puntillas de pie descendió las escaleras hacía la planta baja, a paso lento, haciendo lo posible por evitar rechinar los escalones. Los naranjas rayos solares ingresaban por la ventana del living de manera casi calmada alumbrando el piso de parquet, agregando un toque ameno al panorama. Louis sintió que el sol estaba de su parte esa tarde, intentando mantener todo calmo para que sus hijos continuasen en la tierra de Morfeo. 

El muchacho de cabellos castaños se asomó por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de sus hijos y vislumbró a Romeo en su respectiva cuna, durmiendo plácidamente mientras chupaba su dedo pulgar. Louis tuvo que colar su cabeza por el reducido espacio que la puerta le permitía, y mordiendo su lengua con concentración observó cómo Loretta estaba en el mismo estado que su hermano menor, con la sola diferencia de que ésta abrazaba una pequeña cobija con dibujos de conejos brincando, y estaba un tanto más desparramada por la cama. El ojiazul se elogió mentalmente por haber tenido la magnífica idea de sacarlos a un picnic, aquello había acabado con todas sus energías, y tan sólo eran las cinco de la tarde. De manera cuidadosa, Louis se apartó de la puerta con pasos largos y lentos, suplicando internamente que a su mala suerte no se le ocurriera aparecer y lo hiciera tropezar contra algún mueble repleto de adornos encima. Afortunadamente, no ocurrió ningún suceso desafortunado, y en cuanto llegó a la escalera Louis subió corriendo con desesperación en puntillas de pie, mordiéndose una ancha sonrisa triunfante.  

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto matrimonial un par de ojos verdes cayeron sobre él con rapidez. Expectantes. 

-¿Ya?-

Inquirió impaciente e ilusionado, y el castaño le asintió con fervor con su sonrisa intacta. 

-Ambos duermen como osos hibernando-

-Oh, ¡Gracias al cielo!- 

Sentado en la cama, Harry comenzó a sacarse su camisa con apuro, prosiguiendo luego por sus shorts. El menor enseguida hizo a un lado las sábanas, preparando el ambiente. Y pensando que caminar hasta él para comenzar a desvestirse era sólo perder tiempo, Louis comenzó a desvestirse aún parado a un lado de la puerta cerrada.

-¡Apúrate, Lou!

Apresuró el rizado, y mientras intentaba liberar a su pierna del pantalón ajustado, dando tumbos con su pie restante, el ojiazul se fue acercando a la cama.

-Mierda, no sé porque uso pantalones tan ajustados, ¿En qué pensaba cuando compré estos?-

En su trayecto hacía la cama batallando con sacarse el pantalón, Louis resbaló con la pequeña alfombra que allí yacía, y el estruendo resonó en el cuarto, haciendo que Harry se encogiera en su lugar por tan fuerte sonido. Hubo un corto período de silencio en dónde el rizado se inclinó sobre la cama para mirar a Louis tirado en el suelo, y luego ambos echaron a reír cuando sus miradas se encontraron. 

-¿Demasiado impaciente?.-

Cuestionó entre risas el ojiverde, observando cómo el castaño volvía a colocarse de pie y finalmente terminaba por deshacerse de su pantalón. 

-Me dijiste que me apurara, sabes que nada me sale bien cuando me dicen que me de prisa.- 

Como un león acechando a su presa, Louis subió a la cama y lentamente se acercó al rizado recostado contra el respaldo, su cuerpo entero ya descubierto, aguardando por ser recorrido.

-Oh ya veo...¿Entonces es mi culpa?.-

Con una sonrisa ladina, Harry se acostó en el colchón con suavidad, y Louis lo encerró con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, colocándose entre sus piernas. Las manos del menor, entonces, viajan hasta la playera de Louis, y éste deja que se la saque de su cuerpo. La prenda terminó en segundos también junto a las demás ropas olvidadas, en algún lugar del suelo. 

-Todo es tu culpa, siempre.— Declaró el ojiazul, ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro descubierto del rizado. Allí inhala, cerrando sus párpados cuando la mano de Harry cae sobre sus cabellos. — Es culpa tuya que me vuelva torpe. Culpa tuya que ya nada me asombre. Es culpa tuya que a veces sienta que estoy volviéndome jodidamente loco...-

Harry sonrió, masajeando el cuero cabelludo de Louis, mientras sentía cómo el aliento tibio de éste pegaba contra su cuello con cada palabra que articulaba. Cada mínimo vello de su anatomía pareció erizarse. 

-¿Mhm? ¿De todo eso soy culpable? Debo ser una terrible persona.- 

-Lo eres.— Aseguró el castaño, y Harry sintió su sonrisa contra la piel de su hombro. La pudo admirar luego cuando éste volvió a alzar su cabeza para observarlo.— Te has robado el corazón y el alma de un iluso chico de ojos azules sin siquiera avisar.- 

El ojiverde sonrió con hoyuelos ante aquella declaración, y dicha sonrisa fue capturada en instantes por unos finos labios que la saborearon por largos segundos. En un suspiro que se escapó sin querer de Harry, Louis aprovechó para colar su lengua, y fue recibida de manera gustosa. A medida que el beso crecía y se prolongaba, Louis comenzó a moverse lentamente contra el cuerpo que tenía debajo. Movimientos lentos y pasionales que tenían al ojiverde al borde de la locura. 

-Lou...-

Susurró, y el mencionado le acarició la mejilla, silenciándolo.  

-...Shh princesa, lo sé, te tengo...  — Aseguró, cerrando sus ojos al momento de unir ambas de sus frentes ya sudadas por la temperatura del verano. 

En ningún momento sus miradas se habían apartado, abstraídas se contemplaban mientras minutos más tarde se hacían uno. La mirada de Harry estaba cristalina y anegada, puesta fijamente sobre la ventana brindando los últimos rayos débiles de sol que ingresaban sin permiso al cuarto. No sabía si aquellas lágrimas eran por placer, o por realizar su inmensa dicha. Pestañeaba de forma lenta y otra lágrima se liberaba, mientras ambas de sus manos reposaban en la cabeza de Louis enterrada en su cuello. Éste le besaba la piel con delicadeza, mientras mantenía un calmado vaivén que armonizaba con el tranquilo atardecer inglés. 

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, princesa, te amo...-

Declaró, escondiendo su cabeza aún más entre el cuello y el hombro del menor, dando una particular profunda pero lenta embestida. Harry ladeó un poco más su cabeza para brindarle espacio, pero continuó con su vista posada en la ventana alumbrada por el ocaso. Sonrió de manera cansada mientras otra pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Suspiró. 

Nunca el sol le pareció tan insignificante. 

-También te amo, Lou...-

 

**(...)**

**18:00 p.m.**

Hace pocos minutos detrás el sol ya se había tendido, y sin embargo el cielo aún continuaba de un azul algo claro. Louis dormía, y él, acurrucado a su lado, se entretenía acariciando su pecho, jugando con los vellos castaños que se esparcían por allí. En eso estaba, cuando escuchó el sonido del motor de un auto, y frunció el ceño extrañado. Éste parecía acercarse cada vez más, pero luego, de improvisto, se detuvo en seco. Harry quedó alerta sin embargo, aguardando por algo más que no tardó demasiado en llegar a sus oídos. Un fuerte golpe resonó en la puerta de entrada, en la planta baja, y él sobresaltado se bajó con apuro de la cama. 

-¡Lou, LOUIS!-

Movió el hombro de su pareja, y éste gruñó aún en sueños. Harry se colocó su bata con prisa y al instante oyó otra fuerte serie de golpes. 

-¡LOU!-

Con éxito, ésta oportunidad el ojiazul despertó, con ceño fruncido y ojos achinados y perdidos, tratando de enfocar las cosas. 

-¿Qué rayos sucede, Harry? Me despiertas como si hubiesen anunciado rebajas en ropa floreada, santo cielo.-

-Hay alguien a la puerta.- 

Louis rascó desganado sus cabellos despeinados y su ceño fruncido se volvió más prominente.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Es en serio?-

-¡No, Lou! Anteriormente sentí el ruido de un auto, y creo que aparcó aquí...tengo miedo de quién pueda ser...-

El ceño fruncido desapareció lentamente del rostro de Louis al comprender el temor y nerviosismo del ojiverde. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada expectante del rizado.

-Ven, veamos quién diablos se atreve a interrumpir nuestra sagrada siesta.- 

Al bajar, se percataron de que tanto Romeo como Loretta ya estaban despiertos, pero por las facciones que pintaban dedujeron que no lo habían hecho hace mucho. Ambos estaban parados junto a la puerta, extrañados por los fuertes golpes.

-¿Vamos a tener visitas?-

Preguntó la niña, y su pregunta quedó sin responder en el aire. Louis se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió lentamente, con cuidado, para husmear hacía afuera a la presencia no deseada.

-Qué mier...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar con su oración, del lado contrario abrieron la puerta por completo con energía, y una cabellera amarilla se coló en la casa de improvisto.

-¡VERANOOOOOOOO!-

Niall ingresó con una enorme sombrilla roja la cual abrió ni bien puso un pie dentro. El objeto era enorme, e hizo que Romeo se sobresaltara y se abrazara con fuerza a Loretta. Nunca había visto algo parecido a lo que en esos momentos sostenía su tío. 

-¿Qué mierdas?-

La expresión de Louis se mezclaba entre la extrañeza y el fastidio, no podía creer estar presenciado escena tan bizarra. 

-¡¡¡CALOR, PLAYA, CERVEZAS!!! ¡¡¡WUOOOOO!!!-

Cuando Louis y Harry creyeron que allí se daba por concluida la entrada, Liam apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa ancha, utilizando una camisa hawaiana y anteojos para sol oscuros como los que el rubio utilizaba. 

-¡Buenas tardes familia!-

Saludó con ánimo, y tan pronto como terminó de decir aquello, Zayn apareció tras él, cargando cinco maletas enormes que dejó caer al piso tan pronto como ingresó al hogar. 

-¿LISTOS PARA UNAS VACACIONES EN FAMILIA?-

Quiso saber el moreno, colocando una mano en su cintura y acomodando sus gafas oscuras sobre su cabeza. Con una sonrisa amable y confusa inamovible en su cara, Harry arqueó sus cejas sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres con vacaciones en familia? ¿Qué mierdas hacen en mi casa a éstas horas? ¿Por qué llegan sin avisar? Y tú cierra eso maldita sea, no estamos en una playa.-

Louis pegó un manotazo a la sombrilla de Niall cuando una de sus puntas casi le pega en la cara. 

Zayn suelta una risa.

-Iremos todos a unas vacaciones a la playa como una buena familia, debemos festejar que ustedes superaron su crisis de pareja. ¡Es Verano, Louis!-

-¡¡¡WUOOOOO VERANO!!!-

Acota Niall, y Louis sólo se cruza de brazos con la misma expresión desdeñosa con la cual los había recibido. 

-¿Playa? ¿Conoceremos el océano?-

Los ojos de Loretta se iluminan de inmediato al preguntar.

-No, no iremos a tal lugar, Loretta.—Anunció el castaño secamente, y el semblante de la niña cae. Louis suspiró y volvió a posar su vista sobre los tres muchachos con anteojos de sol oscuros.  — Creo que ustedes saben a la perfección que en éstos momentos no estoy con trabajo. ¿Cómo rayos pretenden que pague unas vacaciones para toda mi familia?-

Zayn se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

-Pero tienes ahorros, ¿O no?-

El castaño siente el impulso de darle una patada a su amigo. 

-No gastaré los ahorros de la familia en unas vacaciones, esos ahorros son para cosas más importantes que ir a tomar sol sobre la arena con gente paseándose semi-desnuda por tus costados.-

Liam le palmeó el hombro al ojiazul, y a pesar de que sus ojos estuviesen ocultos, Louis dedujo a la perfección que esos momentos éste le estaba dando una de sus famosas miradas de cachorro.

-Zayn y yo nos comprometemos a pagar toda la comida que se gaste en el viaje. No serán demasiados gastos, Louis, las reservas del hotel ya están hechas, ya nos hemos encargados de ello, vamos.-

Animó, y Louis lo miró con discrepancia. Trató de mantenerse firme en su decisión, pero sus palabras seguras se fueron por la borda en cuanto su mirada cayó sobre Harry. El menor aguardaba casi suplicante, una pizca de esperanza titilando en sus pupilas, y Louis finalmente sucumbió. 

_"Los llevaré algún día a conocer el mar."_

Se reprodujo en sus pensamientos, y él suspiró.Quizás el futuro no quería esperar tanto.

-Bien...— Alegó, dándose por vencido, y en los rostros de todos los presentes nació una sonrisa. — Vayamos de vacaciones.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si fue así no olviden dejarme sus kudos que los voy a apreciar MUCHÍSIMO (: o si no también sus comentarios que los voy a agradecer de igual forma.  
> Esta y todas mis historias también pueden encontrarse en mi cuenta de Wattpad y de Tumblr que son exactamente este mismo user; "hiandsuddenlyyours"  
> Tengan linda semana! (: <3
> 
> Noe x


End file.
